Remembering Me
by Trucklesinthetree
Summary: During his retrieval of the stone and encounter with Voldemort Harry is knocked unconscious. Upon waking he has no memory of who he is or any magical ability. Snape begrudgingly takes on the role of guiding his memory...see first chapter for longer summar
1. Awakening

**I own nothing, Harry Potter and everything linked is owned by the wonderful J K Rowling :)**

**During his retrieval of the Philosopher's Stone and encounter with Voldemort Harry is knocked unconscious and upon waking has lost all memory of who he is and any sense of magical ability. Snape begrudgingly takes on the role of guiding his memory and magic back during the summer holidays, making his own surprising discoveries along the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Awakening**

Harry shifted his legs a bit under the bedclothes and his eyes fluttered before he took a long deep intake of air and then sighed heavily. He took a hand to his head subconsciously, it ached with a dull throb and everything seemed foggy. He opened his eyes and blinked against the dull stream of sunlight that was seeping through a nearby window.

'Ah, good boy, you're awake,' a deep and resonating voice echoed over to him and he turned to face the direction of the sound, blinking his eyes into focus.

Dumbledore smiled warmly and made a slow walk towards Harry's bedside. His hands were clasped together neatly in front – fingers intertwined, his eyes sparking. Next to him Madam Pomfrey emerged who, upon seeing that Harry had woken took more purposeful steps closer to Harry and before he knew what was happening her hand was flush against his forehead sinking him a little deeper against the pillow.

'Mr Potter, at last!' She said in a business like tone. 'How are you feeling young man?'

Harry stared blankly back at the both of them, trying to dislodge the fuzzy blanket that was shrouding any sense of rational thought.

'My head hurts,' he responded, more automatically than anything.

Madam Pomfrey leaned further over to look into his eyes.

'How many fingers?' She asked abruptly, holding her hand up. Harry shifted his gaze to the fingers – his mind still with disjointed thoughts.

'Three?' He answered, though sounding highly uncertain. Madam Pomfrey however nodded curtly and straightened her stance up.

'I'll bring you something for your headache in a moment.'

Dumbledore smiled next to her and then took a seat on the edge of the bed, looking over to Harry.

'Harry, you are a very brave boy – a little rash perhaps – but brave nonetheless.' He leaned in closer and placed a hand to the top of Harry's head. 'You did very well,' he said, almost whispering.

Harry looked back at him, his eyes beginning to feel less hazy and his focus on what was around him becoming clearer.

'What did I do?' He asked, before he'd really thought about it.

'You got the stone Harry. Just as I had hoped the mirror worked marvellously in protecting it. Only those who wished not to use it but to keep it safe could retrieve it – and of course you are such a person.' Dumbledore smiled, continuing to speak in a low, soft hum.

Harry looked across to Madam Pomfrey and then back to Dumbledore, his face creasing like he was trying to solve the most difficult of potion problems.

'What are you talking about? What stone?'

His heart began to beat faster and he suddenly felt a constricted feeling of panic in his chest.

Where was he? Who were these people – he didn't recognise either of them, no names sprung to mind. He didn't know them… did he?

He sat up a little, leaning back on his elbows and scanned his eyes across the room trying to get his brain into gear – nothing jumped out at him though. He turned his eyes back to Dumbledore.

'Who are you?' He said, suddenly sitting up further causing his head to spin a little. He brought his knees up to his chest protectively, the blanket stretched over them.

The old man with the half-moon spectacles and the long silvery beard looked across to the brisk looking woman for a moment then fixed his gaze back to Harry. He bent down a little to meet Harry's eyes straight on.

'Can you tell me your name child?' The man asked softly.

Well that was a strange question. Of course he could! He was…

Harry's look of concentration turned into panic in only a few quick seconds. The old silvery haired man seemed to sigh softly and look down at the bedclothes.

'I know who I am!' Harry said desperately at the man's response. 'I'm… Why don't I know my name?' Harry cried out, looking now on the verge of tears and scrambling backwards towards the headboard of the bed in panic. The windows suddenly began to rattle in their frames and a small glass next to the bed cracked, water seeped out making a small but growing puddle against the bottom of the glass.

'Headmaster,' the business-like woman uttered but the old man held up a hand to her, not wavering his gaze from Harry.

'Shhh, you must try to stay calm child,' the old man uttered softly. 'We've been expecting this.' His eyes turned briefly to the woman at his side.

'You had a rather nasty knock to the head Harry. You did something very brave - '

'But very foolish,' the woman cut in briskly.

'But you got… knocked out,' the man continued. 'We did wonder if it may cause some memory loss temporarily and it seems we were right. Come back down here child, no one is going to hurt you.'

'Did… did you say Harry?' Harry whispered in a small voice after a considerable silence.

The old man smiled warmly.

'Yes, you are Harry James Potter. You are eleven years old and right now in the infirmary at… school.'

Harry looked down at the smiling man's purple-starred robes and swallowed.

'And who are you?' Harry asked softy, starring at the pattern.

'I am Albus Dumbledore, I'm the Headmaster here, and this,' Dumbledore continued, waving his hand towards the woman next to him, 'is Madam Pomfrey, the matron. She's been looking after you while you've been here.

The silver-haired man leaned in a little closer and Harry slowly withdrew from the headboard of the bed and scooted a fraction back towards him.

'Do you remember anything at all about us, or school?' The man inquired.

Harry squinted his eyes and held his breath trying desperately for something to make sense to him but nothing fell into place or even felt real. His lip began to tremble involuntary and the old man reached out, putting a warm hand to his leg.

'Why can't I remember anything?' Harry asked in a soft trembling voice.

'Because you've had a nasty knock to the head Harry,' the man repeated calmly. 'But we will do everything we can to get you mended and back to normal soon, I promise you.' The old man squeezed his foot then looked up to the matron.

'Madam Pomfrey?'

She looked shrewdly at Harry who shrunk back a little at her piercing gaze.

'The best way will be to slowly re-introduce familiar things and people. Hopefully something will jog a point in his memory from which we can expand on,' she replied.

Harry looked at the kindly old man again - what was his name… Dumbly? - and saw him nod to the Pomfrey woman.

'For now, though, he should rest. No visitors yet Headmaster,' she said in a meaningful tone.

'Understood Poppy, understood,' The Dumbly man nodded before reaching out and gently pushing Harry down against his pillows, pulling the bedclothes up and over him.

'I'll be back later to check on you, ok? Everything's going to be fine, just rest. Nobody's going to harm you here, I promise you.'

Harry nodded at this pronouncement taking in the kindly old face before him. The Dumbly man stood, allowing Harry for the first time to see his clothing in full.

'Do I usually wear something like that?' Harry asked, releasing a small hand from under the blankets and pointing.

The Dumbly man chuckled. 'No, not usually Harry, now, get some rest and do as Madam Pomfrey tells you, I'll be back a little later.'

Harry watched him turn and go, then sunk deeper under the bedclothes, his eyes still scanning around the room as the Dumbly man and the matron moved into a nearby room and shut the door behind them softy.

'How long do you think it will take Poppy?' Dumbledore asked as soon as they were both inside the office and the door shut behind them.

'I can't give you and answer to that I'm afraid. We must play it by ear for now and see how he goes. Tomorrow we should start introducing him to some familiar things… but Headmaster…what about his background? His magic? You saw what happened in there when he became panicked – the windows and the glass. When all of this starts to sink in properly he is going to start asking questions, how should I respond?'

She sat down behind her desk and Dumbledore took a seat opposite, leaning against the desk's surface, his chin against the top of his interlocking fingers.

'I think it is too much right now to start any of that… though it will have to be soon,' Dumbledore said turning to a serious tone. 'Right now though try not to give any concrete answers. Don't mention magic or Hogwarts… or his parents,' Dumbledore sighed, ' I will be the one to explain to him – perhaps tomorrow when he has had time to digest his initial fears.'

'Headmaster, he is an inherently inquisitive child, too much so for his own good,' Madam Pomfrey uttered softly. 'I'm not sure for how long I can give vague answers for.'

'I understand, just do your best Poppy,' Dumbledore smiled. 'I'll pop back this evening and then tomorrow we'll begin.'

'And his magic? With no conscious understanding he will not be able to control it. It will be similar to a young toddler letting out bursts of unexpected magic without any power over it.

Dumbledore stood. 'I realise that things may happen unexpectedly, especially if he becomes scared or agitated further. If anything disastrous happens call me immediately. We may have to bring forward the explanations. As for now I must go and speak with Severus.'

Dumbledore moved towards the office door.

'His potions expertise may come in handy and it can only serve to be well prepared… as well as another item of discussion that needs attending to.'

Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows at this statement but said nothing as Dumbledore wished her well and left.

'No, absolutely not!' Severus exclaimed as he stood up from behind his desk and leaned down on his clenched hands. 'Headmaster, the potions can be arranged, but how could you have even played with the notion concerning the holidays!'

Dumbledore stayed in his seat looking calmly back.

'Severus, the boy has lost every shred of memory and it's less than a week from the summer break – he cannot be sent back to his Aunt and Uncle's in that condition. He needs someone to be with him at all times - '

'I agree,' Snape cut in, 'however that someone _is not me_.'

'Then what do you suggest?'

'I should not be suggesting anything! No disrespect Headmaster, but this situation is nothing to do with me. Potter is not even in my house!'

'Are you suggesting Minerva should take him?' Dumbledore queried softly.

Severus exhaled, trying to calm himself.

'Wouldn't that be a more logical choice, Headmaster?' Snape eventually stated. He moved around the side of his desk towards the cabinets running along the left-hand wall of the office.

'Severus, he is eleven years old. I'm sure that Minerva would agree with me that you have a lot more energy to devote to him as well as your expertise to aid his recovery. It would certainly be more efficient if he were to stay with you.'

'He wouldn't _need_ any recovery if he had stayed within his boundaries and done as he was told!' Snape said sharply.

'Now, now Severus, If it were not for him the stone would most likely be in the most disastrous of hands, however,' Dumbledore continued at seeing Snape's mutinous look to this statement, 'I do agree however that he acts far too rashly at times without any thought to his safety, which is something that I have started to see needs to be addressed.'

'Ha,' Snape scoffed, 'there have been numerous events over the past year Headmaster that I would have gladly _addressed _if it had been my place to do so,' he said firmly.

Dumbledore leaned back against the chair and studied Snape before him.

'Oh? Well, it seems you just added another point to your list of growing credentials for taking Harry in over the summer Severus,' Dumbledore said softly, an obvious twinkle to his eye.

'Headmaster, this is not - ' Snapespluttered but was cut off abruptly by Madam Pomfrey's voice echoing from the Floo.

'Poppy, is there a problem?' Dumbledore said, holding a silencing hand up towards Snape who folded his arms, sweeping his cloak around himself as he did so.

'Headmaster, I'm sorry to interrupt but Mr Potter is becoming… difficult,' she stated.

'Oh, of course he is,' Snape said snidely. 'The Golden Boy kicking up a fuss even when he doesn't even _realise _he's the Golden Boy. It's ingrained in him!'

Dumbledore turned to look at Snape for a moment before responding.

'Wait there Poppy, myself and Severus will be up momentarily.'

Snape raised his eyebrows at this pronouncement but Dumbledore merely motioned towards the door.

'Severus, I would appreciate it if you would accompany me,' Dumbledore stated without turning back. 'You may be able to assist Poppy in a potion or some aid to calm the boy.

'Oh I can think of something already,' Snape said, more to himself than Dumbledore as he followed the headmaster out the door.

* * *

TBC... Hope you like. Please review


	2. It's a Castle!

**Chapter 2**

**It's a Castle!**

Once they both arrived at the infirmary Madam Pomfrey bustled over to them looking rather frazzled as she held a small cup in her hands.

'Albus, I've done as you asked but I can't get him to settle.'

She turned to the side, her eyes travelling over to the bed that Harry occupied. He was on his knees leaning against the back of his bed as he looked out of the window, his nose pressed up against the glass, glasses slightly askew.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and turned back towards them both.

'He wants to know where he is,' she said softly, 'and… he's been asking for his parents. I've tried to get him to settle and go to sleep and have a fresh day tomorrow but…'

'He can't,' Dumbledore nodded, finishing Madam Pomfrey's sentence for her as he looked over at the kneeling boy.

Dumbledore put a hand to Madam Pomfrey's shoulder before moving towards the bed that he had left only an hour or so earlier.

'Harry?' He asked softly as he approached, his hands clasped in front of his robes. Madam Pomfrey followed closely behind.

Harry turned around at the sound of Dumbledore's voice and followed him across the room with his eyes as Dumbledore approached. He sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and lowered his bottom down to rest on his heels.

'Aren't you tired?' Dumbledore asked softly as he reached the side of Harry's bed.

Harry surveyed him for a moment, his green eyes turned upwards to Dumbledore's face.

'Where am I?' Harry asked, after several moments of silence.

'I told you, you're at school,' Dumbledore replied calmly.

'But… where?' Harry asked again.

'What do you mean?' Dumbledore asked, leaning down a little.

'It looks like a castle!' Harry breathed, turning his head towards the window once more.

'Yes, it is a castle, it's a very old school Harry,' Dumbledore answered softly.

Harry turned back, taking a hand to his face and rubbing his eyes.

'It's a lot to take in and must be very confusing for you,' Dumbledore continued, 'I think you are tired and need some sleep. We will talk properly tomorrow, ok?' He turned to Madam Pomfrey and took the small cup from her hands and held it out towards Harry.

'Here, Madam Pomfrey has this for you, it will help you relax and go to sleep.'

Harry moved his eyes down to look at the little cup.

'No, I don't want it,' Harry said, emphatically into the waiting silence. 'I don't want to sleep, I want to see where I am!' He suddenly swung his legs out from underneath him and looked ready to launch himself up off the bed but Dumbledore stepped to the side to stand directly in front of him.

'No Harry, you must stay here for now,' he said softly but with a slight tone of authority as he returned the cup to Madam Pomfrey's hands.

'I don't want to. I don't know who you are and… and… I want my mum and dad. They must be here somewhere.' Harry's voice increased several decibels. 'Why aren't they here if I'm hurt?'

Madam Pomfrey shifted slightly next to Dumbledore's side.

'I wasn't sure Albus,' she said softly to him.

'No Poppy, you did the right thing,' Dumbledore answered calmly without taking his eyes off Harry.

Harry sat starring up at the both of them, his green eyes starting to tear up. He put his hands to his eyes. Who were these people? Why weren't they telling him anything? Talking about him as if he wasn't there! He was tired and confused and his head hurt.

'I want my mum and dad,' he spluttered, splayed fingers over his eyes. Even though he couldn't remember them or what they looked like he knew that if he just saw them everything would come back to him – he was sure of it! Everyone had a mum and dad didn't they? And he wanted his.

Behind his hands he could hear low whispering but when nobody answered he suddenly sprang up from the bed and dodged past the robed, silver-bearded man, not really knowing what he was doing but wanting to get away from them.

'I'm going to find them! I want my mum!' Harry said, his voice carrying out between his crying. He made a start towards the door, even though he had no idea where he was headed, before a hand closed around his elbow and held him back.

'No Harry, you need to trust me and stay here,' Dumbledore stated, still in a low and calm tone though keeping a firm grip on Harry.

Harry looked back up at the old man, his face was kind and caring and his blue eyes seemed to twinkle at him – but he couldn't trust him, he didn't know him!

'No, I won't! Please, let me go!' Harry cried louder, tugging at the hand that had his elbow while tears streaked unashamedly down his face.

'Harry, listen to me,' Dumbledore said a little louder to make himself heard over Harry's growing demonstration. 'Please calm down; we're going to help you, I promise. Nothing's going to hurt you.'

'No! I don't know you,' Harry cried louder, still tugging against Dumbledore with all his strength, though at that moment it wasn't much. 'I want to go, _pleeaaasse_. I don't want to stay here. I don't know you… I want my mum and dad!' Harry continued, almost screaming and working himself up into an uncontrollable state as he grappled with Dumbledore's hand, trying to prise the fingers from its grip.

'Mr Potter, stop this at once!' A new voice rang out authoritatively through the frantic din.

It was like someone had flicked a switch. Harry couldn't help but be startled by the sudden order, falling silent immediately, though breathing heavily from his struggling. His eyes tracked across the room as Dumbledore still held on to his arm. A tall, thin, black-haired man dressed in jet-black robes from head to foot strode forwards from the doorway where Harry hadn't noticed him standing earlier. He had a distinctive determined expression etched onto his face.

'You will stop this at once!' The man commanded once more as he neared and then stopped several feet away from Harry. 'Turn around and plant your backside back on that bed this instant.'

'Snape!' Harry suddenly blurted out without really thinking. The word had floated into his head and for some reason it seemed to fit.

The dark haired man looked taken aback at the pronouncement for a moment, his brow furrowing slightly before he spoke.

'That is Sir or Professor to you, young man. Now sit!' Snape replied, pulling himself together quickly after Harry's announcement, and pointing a long, thin finger to Harry's recently vacated bed.

Harry stood still and silent for several moments, then, without really understanding why, he obeyed; wiping at his eyes and sniffling softly as he did so. He didn't know why he'd obeyed so readily but something about the tall, thin man seemed familiar to him in some way. He retreated back, Dumbledore letting go of his arm, and sat quietly down on the bed, his red-rimmed eyes fixed to Snape the whole time with a wide-eyed expression to them.

Snape folded his arms, looking rather satisfied and turning his eyes to Dumbledore as Harry obeyed him.

'Harry,' Dumbledore started slowly, 'do you recognise this man? Do you know who he is?'

Snape's brow furrowed again at Dumbledore's question and was somewhat irked to see a glint in Dumbledore's eyes as he asked it.

'Umm, not really,' Harry mumbled softly, now feeling slightly bewildered as to why he had blurted out such as unfamiliar name, yet somehow it _was_ familiar. 'I mean, I don't know who he is but… I kind of do.'

'What is that supposed to mean, Potter?' Snape asked him sharply, more infuriated by Dumbledore's expression than anything else.

'It's like, in here,' Harry tried again, holding his palm up to his chest.

'You mean like a feeling? Dumbledore offered as Harry screwed his face up in concentration.

'I think so,' Harry nodded.

'What kind of feeling?' Dumbledore pressed on much to Snape's chagrin. Harry shrugged after a moment.

'I don't know. Just familiar.'

'That is very interesting,' Dumbledore stated with an amused ring to his voice.

'Headmaster,' Snape cut in sounding rather annoyed, 'perhaps it would be prudent for - '

'For you to stay a while and talk further with Harry?… Yes I think that is a grand idea Severus! After all, Poppy was saying earlier that we need one small detail to jog his memory from which we will build upon – it seems that you are this detail!' Dumbledore stated with clear mirth.

Snape's arms unfolded instantly and he flexed his long fingers at his sides.

'What I was _going_ to say was perhaps it would be prudent for Mr Potter to take his calming draught now.'

'Poppy?' Dumbledore said, smiling as he turned to her.

'Yes, I think he should, he has had more than enough happening this afternoon and should have some decent rest,' she replied promptly, though instead of handing the small cup to Harry she thrust it towards Snape.

Snape looked down at it, his lip curling.

'Why are you gesturing towards me for? The boy is the one in need of it.'

'Yes and perhaps you could handle it Severus, after all he has responded to you better than anyone so far,' Madam Pomfrey explained primly though with her own hint of amusement.

'That is simply because I am not a person to tolerate nonsense. He simply needs to be told what to do and expected to do it,' Snape stated swiftly.

'Yes, my sentiments exactly Severus,' Madam Pomfrey answered thrusting the cup further towards Snape's hands.

Snape exhaled sharply before swiping the cup from her, the contents swishing as he did so.

'Mr Potter, this is medicine that will help you to relax and sleep better.'

'I don't want to sleep,' Harry said instantly, suddenly remembering what he had been on a mission to do before the Snape man had appeared.

'You are tired and confused. You will have your questions answered tomorrow, not before,' Snape stated firmly. 'Now, get into bed and drink this,' he continued in a no-nonsense tone.

Harry hesitated on the edge of his bed, searching the Snape man's face for a sign of something, he wasn't sure what exactly, but all he found was a decisive, no-nonsense expression.

Harry slowly slid back and beneath the covers, completely at a loss as to why he felt compelled to obey this man, and took the cup to his lips.

'It smells funny!' Harry said, his nose wrinkling.

'Just drink it, quickly,' Snape instructed sharply.

Once swallowed (and Harry's spluttering from the taste had subsided) Snape took the empty cup from Harry's hands and stepped back. Harry's eyes began to drop rapidly.

'Severus, could we have a word please, and Poppy if you could?' Dumbledore said quietly as Harry turned his face to the pillow and breathed out softly.

Dumbledore moved off towards Madam Pomfrey's office before Snape could respond and the potion master had little choice but to follow.

* * *

**********

'He should sleep until morning,' Madam Pomfrey stated as she closed the door with a click and turned to Dumbledore and Snape who were both standing to one side of the desk with distinctly different expressions on their faces.

'And that is when we will need to start explaining things to him,' Dumbledore answered. 'Severus, I think it important for you to be there when I do.'

'Why?' Snape said sharply.

'Oh, come now Severus, surely you must recognise what is happening here,' Dumbledore sighed. 'You are something, someone, that Harry can feel some link to – this is where his recovery will need to start from.'

'That may not be unique to me Headmaster,' Snape said swiftly, 'he has not seen others… his friends for instance…they may also jog his memory.'

'Perhaps, however Harry will not be able to stay with them during the holidays Severus, I am convinced now that you are the perfect person to help Harry recover from this and get him back to his normal self, ready for next term.'

'Albus is right, Severus,' Madam Pomfrey said supportively. 'The fact that he immediately knew your name when he saw you means that there is a strong starting point there.'

Snape began to shake his head, opening his mouth to speak but Dumbledore got in first.

'Severus, he needs someone to be with him, or at least have an eye on him constantly at the moment. Someone who is able to deal with any accidental magic that he will undoubtedly do at some point, teach him over again to get control of his abilities and aid him with his recovery of memory by therapy and potions. There is only one person that is capable of doing all that and it is you,' Dumbledore stated emphatically.

'Madam Pomfrey, you are a skilled physician and potioneer,' Severus began, turning to her.

'I'm nowhere near your standards Severus, and quite frankly not a young woman anymore. Harry is a child, I cannot possibly keep up with an eleven year old for six weeks!'

Snape inhaled deeply. He could rapidly see his holiday break dissolving around him.

'Severus, you do remember what you agreed to ten years ago?' Dumbledore murmured in a low voice. Madam Pomfrey looked between them, her brow furrowing at the odd question.

'Of course I do!' Snape spat. Madam Pomfrey was startled at the outburst but Dumbledore held his position, staring calmly back at Snape who had his lips tight and teeth clenched together.

Dumbledore waited…

'Very well,' Snape finally muttered through a clenched jaw, 'if there are no other options then I must do as you ask Headmaster. However, you must explain to him everything before he is to leave here – magic, Hogwarts and his parents. _Everything_.'

'Of course Severus,' Dumbledore nodded heartily.

'_And_ if I am to do this it is to be done my way,' Snape stated. 'Yes, I will help him rebuild his memory and his magic before next term starts but if he is going to be under my care and direction for six weeks I want complete guardianship. Potter would not be in this situation if it were not for his recklessness. His impulsive behaviour needs to be addressed or this will happen over and over.'

Dumbledore had the glint back in his eye.

'I believe what you are saying Severus, is that you wish to take Harry – under your wing?

'Headmaster, you said earlier that his behaviour needs addressing. He needs some structure and discipline in his life.'

'Yes, I agree with you Severus,' Dumbledore nodded, 'especially now. How exactly do you plan on accomplishing that?'

'Mr Potter needs to learn to live by some rules rather than on a whim, being allowed to do as he pleases, when he pleases.'

'Oh?' Dumbledore said, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

'I believe you know how I feel about this Headmaster?'

'Yes, I do,' Dumbledore agreed.

'So, if you do not agree with my methods for Mr _Golden Boy_ Potter, then I'm sorry, I cannot help you,' Snape finished smoothly.

'On the contrary Severus, I believe you to be the perfect person for Harry – he has enough confusion surrounding him at the moment and needs some consistency and clear guidance. You have my permission to deal with any situations as you feel necessary.'

Snape nodded curtly. 'Then I will accept.'

'I'm glad to hear it my boy, I do believe this may actually be a good experience for the both of you,' Dumbledore smiled.

'I will need a day or so to 'Potter Proof' my home,' Snape continued, ignoring Dumbledore's comment.

'Of course, take as much time as you need before the end of term Severus to get organised, as long as you will be ready to take Harry on Thursday when term ends.'

'Well, if you will excuse me I have things to plan,' Snape stated in a business like tone and swept past both Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey towards the office door.

'Oh, and Severus,' Dumbledore called out to him. Snape stopped and turned slowly at the door. 'I still wish for you to be present tomorrow for discussion with Harry.'

Snape nodded sharply then swept from the room, snapping the door closed behind him.

* * *

**Thankyou everyone for the lovely reviews so far… please keep them coming as it really does help in writing and motivation – though I have a lot of motivation at the moment for this story (I can't seem to leave it alone for long and keep going over chapters to 'tweak' them or add another sudden thought I had!)**

**Hope you enjoyed this second chapter . I know a lot of these Severus and Harry guardianship kind of stories have been written in the past but I really do love reading them myself and so have wanted to write one of my own for a while now. I hope that I can bring perhaps something slightly different to it at least!**

**Thanks for reading and please please review :)**


	3. Questions

**Disclaimer – I own nothing… it all belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling :)**

**Hi all, thanks so much for all the lovely reviews for chapter 2. I haven't been able to answer them individually this time unfortunately as over the past week and a bit have been extremely unwell (almost in hospital). Starting to get back to normal now thankfully!**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this next update :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Questions**

It was eleven o'clock the next morning when Dumbledore, followed by a rather less than impressed Snape, made their way to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was filling empty vials in a cabinet near the door when they entered. She stood upright upon noticing them and stepped aside a little for them to enter.

Several meters away Harry could be seen on his bed, lying on his stomach, elbows propping his top half up off the mattress. He seemed focused on a piece of parchment before him, several colouring pencils were scattered at his side; the one in his hand scratching at the top corner of the paper. Despite his attention to task however he still noticed their presence and pushed himself up off his belly to sit on his legs.

Dumbledore nodded kindly in his direction but then turned his focus back to Madam Pomfrey.

'How has he been Poppy?' He questioned in a low voice that would be impossible for Harry to hear from where he sat, watching closely.

'He's been awake since seven thirty, asking questions naturally,' she answered briskly. 'Plus we've had a little magic flying around.'

'Nothing too disastrous I hope?' Dumbledore intoned, leaning forwards a little and looking at her over his half-moon spectacles.

'He saw an owl fly past the window and got far too excited, wanting to go outside and see it. He sent the curtains opening and shutting for several moments before I could surreptitiously spell them to stop. I gave him some drawing to do to keep him occupied and his mind on other things until you got here.'

Dumbledore nodded in understanding as Snape stood silently, his eyes fixed to Harry who was looking back at them all with curious eyes.

'I presume Albus that you are going to discuss everything with him today – I cannot evade questions any longer,' Madam Pomfrey continued briskly.

Dumbledore nodded. 'He seems fairly calm Poppy, thankyou. And yes that is the plan.'

'And Severus?' Madam Pomfrey turned her eyes to him and Snape drew his eyes away from Harry for the first time since they had entered.

'Will be assisting me,' Dumbledore finished. 'Thankyou Poppy for all you've done. I think it best if we are alone for a while with him now.'

Madam Pomfrey nodded curtly. 'I'll be in my office if required.' And with that she bustled from the room, closing her office door with a snap.

Dumbledore turned his gaze to Harry who was still on his knees, watching them intently, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth and a colouring pencil still clutched in his right hand.

Good morning Harry,' Dumbledore greeted warmly as he began to walk towards him.

'Hi,' Harry answered quietly but not averting his eyes away.

'May I take a seat?' Dumbledore asked as he reached the bed.

Harry looked at him for a moment but then nodded slightly and brushed the small pile of coloured pencils to the side, out of the way for Dumbledore to sit on the edge of the mattress.

Dumbledore took his spot, smiling lightly, then looked at Snape who was still standing a few feet away, his lips tight.

'Severus?' Dumbledore prompted, a gesturing hand towards the bed.

Snape sneered a little before backtracking and grabbing a straight-backed wooden chair from beside another bed. He carried it over and placed it down next to Harry's with a reverberating 'clunk' to the ground. Then sat.

'Hi,' Harry said again, his eyes fixed to Snape's movements.

Snape stiffened noticeably in his seat before responding dourly.

'Good morning.'

Harry's eyes seemed glued to him and a new expression emerged, one of childlike concentration.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Snape questioned sharply when he could stand it no longer.

Harry looked shaken out of his reverie and he averted his eyes away for the first time.

'I was just trying to remember something more about you,' he said softly. 'I remembered your name so… I must know you pretty well.'

Dumbledore chuckled softly much to Snape chagrin.

'That's a good start Harry,' Dumbledore nodded to him with a glint in his eyes. 'Now, do you know why we've come down this morning?'

'Madam Pomfrey said you were coming,' Harry said a little louder, looking up again.

'Yes, it's time we had a chat. I know you want to know what's going on and you've been a very good boy, considering the situation.'

Harry shuffled a little, bringing his legs out from underneath him to sit cross-legged.

'I think it best to start with where we are,' Dumbledore said after a short pause.

'At school,' Harry answered, almost sounding pleased with himself that he knew the answer.

'Yes, but it's a very special school Harry.

Harry's brow furrowed at this.

'Because it's so old?' He offered after a bit of thought.

'Well, that is one thing but more because of who comes here, you see Hogwarts, that's the name of our school, is very selective in who it takes.'

'Selective?' Harry repeated, rubbing his nose.

'Yes, it means you have to be able to do something very unique to come here. You have to have something very special inside you.'

Harry looked back perplexed.

'I don't think I can do anything special,' Harry answered slowly as he sat thinking.

'Oh, believe me Harry, you are a _very_ special young man,' Dumbledore said with conviction.

Snape cleared his throat derisively and cast his eyes towards the window as if tuning out of the conversation.

'How?' Harry asked.

'Well, you are like me Harry, and Professor Snape here,' Dumbledore paused for a moment, looking deeply at Harry. ' You're a wizard, Harry.'

'A… what?'

'A wizard,' Dumbledore repeated, 'you can do magic, everyone here can.'

Harry squinted his eyes up a little.

'I don't think so,' he said softly. 'If I'm a wizard couldn't I have stopped my head from hurting? Or even not been hurt to begin with?'

Dumbledore smiled at childhood logic.

'We can do magic Harry but we are not invincible.'

Harry continued to look unconvinced.

'Have you noticed anything strange happening while you've been here, Harry?' Dumbledore persisted at seeing Harry's internal struggle.

'Like what?' Harry asked, shifting his legs a little, he was starting to get pins and needles.

'Things moving by themselves for instance?' Dumbledore offered as he glanced towards the windows. Harry's eyes immediately flew to the curtains.

'But… that was just the wind, Madam Pomfrey told me that.'

'She told you it was the wind so you wouldn't be frightened, but it was actually you. You see when young children haven't yet learnt to control their abilities, or in your case forgotten how, your magic tends to come out unexpectedly – when you're upset or scared or excited for instance.'

Harry continued to look doubtful.

'Here,' Dumbledore said, pushing the pile of coloured pencils back towards Harry,' focus on these and take this,' Dumbledore said, taking his wand out from his robes.

'Headmaster!' Snape said, aghast at seeing Dumbledore hand over his wand to a child.

'Relax Severus, it's only for a moment,' Dumbledore placated. 'Now Harry,' he continued, turning his attention back, 'think about the pencils and trying to move them. Here,' Dumbledore said, putting his hands over Harry's to help him hold the wand properly, 'hold it like this and focus.'

Harry looked back hesitantly but did as he was told, his face furrowing, eyes squinted as he held his breath in concentration.

'Keep thinking about it,' Dumbledore urged. 'Imagine a force reaching out and moving them.' Suddenly the blue pencil that lay on the top of the pile trembled a little and then rolled it's way off the others onto the mattress.

'Argh!' Harry cried, dropping Dumbledore's wand as sparks flew from the end. Harry looked at his fingers in bewilderment, now breathing heavily.

'You see!' Dumbledore exclaimed, taking his wand back from where Harry had dropped it.

Harry sat silently for several moments, starring curiously at his hands as if they didn't really belong to him. Dumbledore waited.

'So… I can do magic?' Harry finally spoke softly.

'Yes.'

'And you can as well?' Harry looked back up at Dumbledore who smiled, then once more took his wand out and flicked it towards the pile of coloured pencils. They flew up into the air and landed neatly together in the box on the edge of Harry's bed.

'Yes,' Dumbledore answered calmly, smiling at Harry's wide-eyed expression.

'And you can too?' Harry asked, flicking his eyes to Snape and pointing to him.

'Yes,' Snape answered coolly, his jaw tight, 'however, I don't believe you need another demonstration.'

Harry let his hand drop back down, his mouth slightly open.

'And my mum and dad, can they do magic too?'

Dumbledore's eyes flicked briefly to Snape who leaned back a little in his seat.

'Yes Harry, they could do magic. Your mum and dad were very talented.'

'Are they coming soon?' Harry asked, sitting up straighter and looking around enthusiastically, not picking up on Dumbledore's past tense. Snape cleared his throat softly.

'I think I'll remember them when I see them,' Harry said fervently.

Dumbledore leaned in a little closer and put a hand on Harry's leg.

'No, they're not coming Harry,' he said in almost a whisper. Harry's face dropped.

'Why not? Don't they want to see me?'

'Of course they would want to see you,' Dumbledore said softly, 'but they can't.' Dumbledore sighed, there was no easy way to do this. 'They died, when you were very little, Harry.' Dumbledore squeezed his leg as Harry took in the information.

It was several moments before Harry spoke, his voice soft and shaky.

'They're not here?'

'No Harry.'

'So, I don't have a mum and dad?' Harry asked quietly.

'They're always with you, they loved you very much,' Dumbledore said, putting a hand to Harry's head.

Harry's bottom lip began to tremble and his eyes became teary. It was a strange emotion for an eleven year old to experience and deal with – he couldn't remember his parents at all so it wasn't so much them that brought the tears but more the concept of not having them – everyone had a mum and a dad, that was how it was supposed to be.

'I'm sorry Harry,' Dumbledore soothed, taking his arm around the little boy and pulling him close. Harry lay against him for several minutes, shaking a little as he let tears down his face.

'So I'm all alone? I don't have anyone?' He eventually mumbled into Dumbledore's chest.

'Yes, you do,' Dumbledore answered clearly, pulling Harry away from him now to look him directly in the eyes. 'You have everyone here at Hogwarts, your friends – there are plenty of people who care for you, it's very important that you understand that.'

Harry's watery eyes and tear stained face moved to Snape who was sitting stiffly and looking highly uncomfortable and out of place.

'So, who do I live with then?' Harry asked, wiping a small hand across his wet face and nose. 'I mean when I'm not at school, where do I go?'

'You usually go with your Aunt and Uncle, that's your mother's sister, during the school holidays – which brings us to something else we must talk about, unless you want to take some time to just take in what I've told you?' Dumbledore answered.

'No! Don't leave,' Harry said urgently, grabbing at Dumbledore's robes as if he expected him to vanish.

Dumbledore reached out and patted his cheek gently.

'Well, I don't think it will be a good idea for you to go back to your aunt and uncle's for a while, your memory like it is – you need to be with someone who can keep a close eye on you, as well as help you find your memories and gain control over your magic once more.'

Harry looked towards the window where part of the castle could be seen.

'But, can't my aunt and uncle look after me and do all that?' Harry questioned.

'No Harry, you see they are Muggles – people who can't do magic,' Dumbledore elaborated when Harry turned back to him looking puzzled.

'But, who am I going to live with then?' Harry asked in a small voice that trembled once more at the seeming loneliness he felt at not having his parents to comfort him. Dumbledore smiled at him before speaking.

'Well, we thought you could go with Professor Snape here,' Dumbledore's left hand travelled through the air in the direction of Snape and Harry's eyes tracked across.

Green eyes met black. Harry looked at him for several seconds, a deep and thoughtful curiosity behind his eyes.

'How do you feel about that?' Dumbledore prompted.

'Ok,' Harry said in a small voice in agreement. He wasn't sure what to make of the tall, black-haired rather firm looking man, but at the moment he was compelled to him as the only thing that felt somewhat familiar.

'Professor Snape here is a very good wizard Harry, he will be able to help you get your magic back to where is should be and help with your memory as well. You must do as he says though – can you do that?'

'Yes,' Harry nodded again, his eyes never breaking away from Snape's. 'Are you a teacher here?' Harry asked him.

'Yes,' Snape answered roughly.

'What do you teach?' Harry asked, leaning forwards a little and letting go of Dumbledore's robes.

'Potions,' Snape answered.

'Like the one I had to drink last night?' He asked.

'Yes.'

Harry screwed his face up much to Snape irritation.

'Harry, perhaps you would like to have a bit of time with Professor Snape later today, before you leave with him in a few days? You might even remember a bit more,' Dumbledore offered.

Snape shot Dumbledore a disgruntled look but Harry nodded in reply.

'Very good!' Dumbledore exclaimed, clapping his hands together lightly, before grasping Harry's arms in them to bring his attention back. 'Now Harry, listen very carefully, I know it is a lot for you to take in and understand, especially about your parents,' Harry dropped his head down, a heavy feeling washing over him, 'but it is important that you know there are many, many people who love you and want the best for you, do you understand what I'm saying?' Dumbledore uttered softly.

'Yes, I think so,' Harry answered almost in whisper.

'Good boy,' Dumbledore patted Harry on the arm. 'Well, I think that is enough talking for now, don't you? I'm sure Madam Pomfrey is itching to come and check on you again Harry, and remember I'm here if you need to talk to me, ok?' Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in a meaningful expression as he looked at Harry but Harry's eyes had already flicked towards movement at Dumbledore's side. Snape was getting up from his seat.

Harry's hand suddenly shot out and grasped Snape's wrist, his small fingers curling around tightly.

'No, don't go!' He said, eyes wide and pleading. Snape looked down his nose at the small hand attached to his wrist.

'Perhaps Professor Snape could stay for a little while longer?' Dumbledore stated, giving Snape a covert but meaningful look. Snape looked back with an irritated expression shadowing his features.

'Headmaster, may we have a word, in private?' Snape said coolly.

'Of course,' Dumbledore nodded, getting up from the edge of Harry's bed, 'Harry would you let me borrow Professor Snape for just a moment?'

Harry hesitated then nodded slightly and uncurled his fingers from around Snape's wrist.

* * *

'Headmaster, why are you forcing the issue?' Snape spat as soon as they were both out of Harry's earshot. 'I have conceded to take Potter in over the holidays and aid his recovery, is that not enough?'

'Severus, you cannot possibly expect to up and leave with him on Thursday without spending a little time with him first. He's a child, and one who is in a state of confusion at the moment. He wants you to stay because you are probably the only thing that seems familiar to him, even in some small way. '

'I cannot, I have too much to organise - '

Dumbledore cut in, looking at Snape shrewdly, 'You know Severus, you are probably one of the bravest men I have ever known yet here you are, intimidated by the thought of having to spend some one on one time with a child.'

'I am no such thing!' Snape raised his voice a little then he paused, as if steeling himself to keep calm. 'You know very well the other issues that are at play here, Headmaster - '

'Yes Severus, I do, but Harry does not and it is unfair and unkind to put that on him! Perhaps this opportunity is one that will benefit you as well.'

Snape raised a sardonic eyebrow at Dumbledore's statement but Dumbledore merely continued. 'If you are going to be six weeks with him, aiding his recovery, you need to start building up some kind of rapport with him Severus!'

Snape exhaled, sweeping his black cloak around himself as he did so.

'Just go and sit with him, that is all he is in need of at the moment. I'll come back a little later.'

'Very well,' Snape said through a set jaw. It was truly infuriating how this man seemed to always get him to do what he needed.

* * *

'Have you been a teacher for a long time?' Harry asked as he picked up a green pencil and put it to the sheet of parchment in front of him. Severus sat on the straight-backed chair that he had been in earlier, his arms folded but one hand up by his face tracing the outline of his lips.

'Long enough,' he answered shortly, watching Harry colour a green band across the bottom of the paper.

He couldn't believe he was sitting here, bedside in the infirmary with Harry _Bloody _Potter! What had he done to deserve this fate? Dumbledore and his blasted logical thinking! Six weeks of peace and quiet out the window – it would be impossible to work on anything with the little menace around. No more advancing his theoretical work let alone experimentation or analysis – even if he only concentrated on theory-based work, who could concentrate with that constant rambling out of the brats mouth? And he was still going!

'Should I colour blue or yellow?'

'What?' Snape asked, quickly coming out of his internal diatribe.

'This bit,' Harry said, pointing to his picture, 'blue or yellow?'

He liked to draw, at least he had an inkling that he liked to draw or at least he did now so he must have liked it before. Besides, he needed to do something, if he didn't he would start thinking about his mum and dad again - no, he didn't want that, he didn't want to think about it.

'Come on, pick one,' Harry prompted.

Snape raised a sardonic eyebrow, 'Does it really matter?' He asked, sneering.

Harry shrugged but still held the pencils out to Snape for him to choose.

'For goodness sake, yellow then,' Snape snapped.

_Just give him an answer to keep him quiet._

'That's what I thought to!' Harry stated, nodding.

'Then why didn't you just do it?' Snape chided, pinching the bridge of his nose. Really, this was intolerable for a grown man to endure!

'Were you my teacher?' Harry asked, now colouring yellow across the page.

'Yes,' Snape answered shortly, his eyes closed and his hand still at the bridge of his nose.

'Was I good…at, you know, what you teach?'

'Potions?' Snape offered sarcastically, his eyes flicking open.

'Yeah that,' Harry prompted.

'No, you were lamentable, at best,' Snape said, relishing the sudden opportunity to say so.

'Oh,' Harry said, his eyes dropping to his picture again. 'I can get better though, can't I?'

Snape surveyed him, 'It may be possible to rectify the situation, yes.'

Harry smiled slightly but fell silent for several moments. Much to Snape's annoyance however, it wasn't long before he started up again.

'What's your house like, where we're going?'

'Ordered, neat and clean – and it will remain that way,' Snape said pointedly.

'Is it big?'

'Big enough,' Snape answered, leaning back into his seat and closing his eyes against the incessant chatter.

'Will I have my own room?'

'Well, you are certainly not sleeping in mine!' Snape snapped.

'And you're going to teach me my magic again?'

'Yes,' Snape breathed impatiently.

''And try to get my memory back!' Harry enthused, as if to remind him.

'Yes, that too.'

'Will it take long?'

'What?'

'Getting my memory back?'

'That depends,' Snape said shortly and abruptly. There was a moment's pause and Snape exhaled deeply.

'On what?' Harry's voice piped up again.

'Enough!' Snape cried, his eyes flicking open and his hand dropping from his face. 'Enough questions! If you listen to me and do as I tell you then all should go well. Now enough talking, just… just get on with your colouring!'

Harry blinked at him, taking in the sudden outburst and the sharp tone… yet somehow it did not surprise him. However, Harry said nothing, something in his head told him to do as he was told. He sighed and bent closer to his drawing.

Snape enjoyed a blissful silence for five minutes before Harry couldn't help himself - he didn't like the silence.

'Are you married?'

'What?' Snape asked, his eyebrows rising into his dark, lank hair.

'Are you married?' Harry repeated, 'Do you have any kids?'

Snape stared at him sceptically for a moment, then…

'What do you think Mr Potter, with this _familiarity_ you seem to have with me?' Snape said sarcastically.

Harry stopped colouring and looked up at Snape, his lips pursed together in contemplation.

'No,' he said after a moment, 'no, I don't think so.'

'Then you already have your answer, don't you?' Snape said in a cool tone. 'I'm not the fatherly type.'

Harry continued to look at him for several moments longer, then slowly moved his eyes back to his drawing. They didn't speak again until Dumbledore arrived half and hour later to check up on things.

* * *

TBC...

Hope you enjoyed, please review and thanks again to everyone who has done so far :)


	4. Departure

**All remains the property of J. K. Rowling**

**Chapter 4**

**Departure**

'Now, everything's been sent on to Professor Snape already Harry. Your clothes and school books and things so all you need is yourself when Professor Snape comes to collect you, ok?' Dumbledore said kindly as he stood by the window near Harry's bed in the infirmary, Harry sat before him as Madam Pomfrey fussed around.

'Yes Sir,' Harry nodded as Madam Pomfrey folded the collar of his shirt down and smoothed it out.

'How are we getting to his house?' Harry asked suddenly.

'That's up to Professor Snape, however I believe he may apparate with you.'

Harry looked up at him curiously and Dumbledore chuckled.

'Wizards can disappear and reappear at another place almost instantly Harry, though you must make sure you hold tightly to Professor Snape when you do, ok?'

'Yes Sir,' Harry nodded, now looking a little scared.

'Not to worry Harry, you'll be fine,' Dumbledore said, seeing Harry's apprehensive expression, 'and Professor Snape will help you get back to normal in no time, you'll see,' he smiled comfortingly and patted Harry softly on the cheek.

'Yes Sir… He's always like that, isn't he?' Harry commented suddenly.

'Like what, Harry?' Dumbledore questioned with curiosity.

'Grumpy,' Harry said straightforward.

'Oh?' Dumbledore said, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

'Yes, like he's mad about something all the time,' Harry elaborated slowly, trying to express himself.

Dumbledore looked at Harry steadily over the top of his half-moon spectacles, intrigued by the sense of intuition that Harry seemed to possess.

'Perhaps Harry, but he will look after you well, I have complete confidence in that.'

Harry nodded.

'Now, how about taking this beautiful picture you've done?' Dumbledore stated, picking up the brightly coloured paper from Harry's bedside table. 'You can put it up in your room when you get there.'

'Ok,' Harry answered brightly, taking the castle picture from Dumbledore's hands.

**********

'Minerva, what on earth is this?' Severus exclaimed in a cool tone as he stood in his living room looking down his long nose at several boxes on the floor before him. Minerva unwrapped her cloak from her shoulders and draped it over the armrest of a nearby chair.

'Things that I've put together to help you out Severus, to save _you_ time, so try to at least to sound a bit more appreciative,' Minerva answered curtly before striding back to the boxes and opening the flap of the top one.

'I went shopping for some of it and then Molly packed the rest together from the Burrow for Harry,' she explained.

Snape stepped forward and picked up the top item from the box.

'Wally the Whizzing Wizard?' He read with arched eyebrows and a curled upper lip.

'Yes,' Minerva nodded, 'this one is games and puzzles and cards and things and that one,' she continued, pointing to another box, 'is books, colouring pencils, spare parchment etc…'

Snape looked at her coolly then threw the Wally Wizard box back with a flick of his wrist, a sour look spreading on his face. Minerva noticed and sighed.

'Severus, what exactly are you expecting Harry to do here for six weeks?' She asked with short temper.

'We'll be working on his magic and alongside that trying to regain his memory – I believe that will be more than enough for him to concentrate on.'

'Oh for goodness sake Severus!' Minerva shot at him with an impatient look. 'I understand Albus' reasons for placing Harry into your care, under the circumstances I believed it to be the right decision but now I am beginning to wonder if you are really going to cope with this!'

Snape's lip curled.

'I will _cope_ just fine, thankyou Minerva,' he answered in controlled coolness. 'I simply to not see the need for such frivolous and unproductive stimulation - '

'Severus, he's a child!' Minerva cut in abruptly. 'You cannot expect him to work on his magic and explore his memories every waking hour of the day, he's eleven!'

'I am perfectly aware of how old he is!' Snape said, raising his voice slightly. He pinched his nose, annoyed that he had allowed this to get him riled up. He exhaled. 'Harry Bloody Potter!' he said under his breath. 'Very well,' he finally sighed, getting himself back into measured control, 'leave them here Minerva, I will deal with it all later.'

Minerva nodded, seeming satisfied and a thin smile emerged at her lips.

'Good. Now this one is for you,' she said, pulling a flat, square package out of her previously discarded robe and handing it over to Snape. He took it, frowning and pulled it open to look inside.

'Photos – various people and places,' Minerva explained as Snape peered at the contents. 'It may help in trying to find points to jog his memory. Some of them were taken yesterday of Harry's classmates.'

Severus pulled out a larger photo from the pack – a picture of the entire staff at Hogwarts that had been taken, much to his vexation, several months ago at Dumbledore's request.

'Well, I should be on my way, Severus,' Minerva stated after a moment. She picked her cloak back up off the chair and threw it around her shoulders, then stood on the spot, surveying Snape shrewdly.

Snape looked up to meet her gaze. 'Something else, Minerva?' He asked smoothly.

'I know you're the best person for this task Severus, your potion skills and magical talent, however, that does not stop me from being concerned regarding a student from my house – just try to remember he's a little boy whose very confused and lost at the moment, won't you?' Minerva said, in a low voice now, a slight hint of worry flashing across her face.

Snape said nothing in response, merely tightening his grip on the package of photos.

'Well, good luck,' Minerva offered, before striding towards the front door. 'I will see myself out.' And with that she disappeared.

Snape stood and listened as the front door shut smoothly then he shoved the photo he was holding back into the packet with the others, irritation coursing through his system.

Why was everyone so insistent on giving him advice? He was doing what Dumbledore had requested of him, was he not? It was not as if he had put his hand up for the position he was now in!

He sighed heavily and dropped himself into the black leather sofa, closing his eyes and soaking up the last vestiges of blissful silence that would soon be shattered.

'_Going to cope with this_,' Snape scoffed, recalling Minerva's words. He handled enough of the little brats at Hogwarts, didn't he? Besides, Potter was coming to him for a specific purpose which he was more than capable of dealing with, and the fact that Dumbledore had agreed on all aspects of the guardianship meant that things were going to be run how they needed to be – despite other people's two knuts worth!

Besides, Potter was in this mess because of his reckless, rash, disobedient behaviour. No matter what the outcome – whether he saved the stone or not – he should not have done what he did! Snooping around where he didn't belong, eavesdropping, going against what he was told to do and going down there, putting himself and his friends in danger!

No, he was going to cope with this no problem. What Potter needed, alongside regaining his memory and magic was some sense of rules and discipline in his life for once, and as far as he was concerned he was the best person to take on the job. The little monster had been running amok around school for long enough, disregarding the rules and being arrogant and disrespectful. Now that Dumbledore had perhaps seen the light a little and given him free reign with Potter for the summer he fully intend to take the opportunity to quash the inherent disobedience that lurked under the surface still. Yes, the boy had lost his memory but being the son of James Potter and having nobody in the past to guide him he had become his father's son!

Snape's eyes flew open as the clock on the fireplace mantle chimed rhythmically. He looked up rather surprised to find that he had been sitting there far longer than he had intended. He pulled himself up off the sofa, his foot kicking the corner of one of the boxes Minerva had brought in the process. Cursing slightly, he flicked his wand to them causing them to vanish to his private study upstairs, he would look through it all later, perhaps when Potter was in bed tonight, and decide what was appropriate for the boy to have.

Taking one last glance around his neat and ordered living room he then turned on the spot and vanished.

**********

'Ah Severus, there you are!' Dumbledore exclaimed as Snape strode in through the infirmary doors with purposeful steps. 'Minerva managed to drop everything in to you ok then?'

'Yes, she did,' Snape answered, reaching the bed where Harry was sitting quietly, looking pensive, dressed in dark blue trousers and a light blue shirt slightly too big for him.

'Good,' Dumbledore nodded, 'and I trust everything is in order that needs to be?'

'Of course,' Snape answered a little defensively.

'Very good,' Dumbledore exclaimed again turning to Harry. 'Well Harry is all ready to go I believe, are you not young man?'

Harry nodded, 'I'm ready,' he said, though rather shakily as he looked at Snape with a wide-eyed expression. 'Are… are you going to separate me?' He said quietly after a slight hesitation.

Snape looked down at him, his eyes narrowing.

'What?'

'Professor Albus said you are going to separate me,' Harry repeated again.

'I was explaining to Harry that you may _apparate_ home Severus,' Dumbledore chuckled as he tried to shed some light to the conversation that Snape clearly had no idea about what Harry was trying to ask.

'I see,' Snape answered flatly. 'Well, Professor _Dumbledore_ is correct, we will apparate to my home. Now, if you are ready I would like to leave.'

'Yes, I'm ready,' Harry said once more, now jumping to his feet and looking a little more settled now he knew he was not going to have his limbs separated from his body and stuck back together again.

'Then you will need to hold tigh – what is that?' Snape questioned, cutting off mid sentence and pointing a long, thin finger to the large piece of square paper that Harry had clutched tightly in his right hand.

'It's my drawing!' Harry announced, holding it up for Snape to see. 'Do you like it? I'm going to put it up in my room.'

'Harry's rather adept at drawing Severus, don't you think?' Dumbledore queried with amusement as Snape stood starring at the brightly coloured castle with thin lips. 'Harry, why don't we roll it up so it will be easier for you to hold?' Dumbledore took the picture from Harry's hands and rolled it up tightly, then, taking his wand out he tapped it twice. Harry gazed in amazement as the edges sealed themselves to become a perfect cylinder. 'Severus will be able to open it once you're there Harry, ok?' Dumbledore said kindly as he handed it back to Harry who took it and turned it over and over in his hands looking for the invisible line.

'Mr Potter,' Snape spoke sharply causing Harry to immediately turn back to face him. 'Come and stand here next to me.'

Harry did as he was told, his heart starting to thump loudly in readiness for what was about to happen.

'Close your eyes and hold on to my arm tight, do _not_ let go, understood?' Snape said.

'Yes,' Harry answered, squeezing his eyes tight like his life depended on it.

'Goodbye Harry, I'll come and see you in a few days, ok?' Dumbledore said.

'Bye,' Harry answered, his eyes still tightly closed. Dumbledore smiled.

'Severus, best of luck,' Dumbledore said, turning his focus to Snape with twinkling eyes.

Snape merely drew himself up a little and pulled Harry firmly against him with one arm then turned abruptly on the spot.

* * *

TBC...

**Hi everyone, thanks for the lovely reviews so far :) Hope you enjoy this next chapter – I have come to the realisation that this fic is going to be much longer than I had first envisaged (already up to chapter 4 and only just going to Snape's home!) though I am more than up for the ride of a many chaptered story if you all are :)**

**Now a little note – after re-reading this chapter I realised a slight inconsistency regarding being able to apparate from inside Hogwarts…hmmmm….well for the purposes of this fic I would like to think that perhaps Dumbledore relaxed the wards for a few minutes to allow Harry to leave peacefully away from gawking eyes of other students (that's my excuse anyway!)**

**I would also like to pose a question – what do you think of Harry's character portrayal (his dialogue etc) so far? Is it realistic for the circumstances he is in?**

**Anyways thanks for reading and please please review.**

**P.S. if you haven't yet got yourself a copy of _Harry, a History_ by Melissa Anelli I recommend you go out and get one, it's a fantastic read :)**


	5. Lamps, Goblins and Potent Plants

**Chapter 5**

**Lamps, Goblins and Potent Plants**

Harry's legs hit the ground heavily and he felt himself fly forwards before strong hands grabbed him around the waist, righting him.

'Oh!' Harry gasped as his head spun fiercely. He didn't dare open his eyes.

'Stand up Potter,' Snape said from behind, sounding impatient as Harry sagged a little against his arm.

Snape tugged him upwards and Harry managed to find his feet. Cautiously he opened his eyes to take in the new surroundings.

'Do you always travel like that?' Harry breathed as the spinning slowed and Snape released his grasp.

'Mostly, yes.'

'I don't think I want to do that again,' Harry stated, turning around to face Snape. His face a little pale as he clutched his rolled up picture tightly.

'You are young, it takes some getting used to,' Snape answered, glancing around. Harry did the same, squinting as he faced the direction of the sun.

They were standing on an area of neatly kept lawn with planting beds running down both sides that held an array of plants, all neatly set out in rows and growing healthily in the summer air. Some were as small as Harry's thumb and other's taller than he was. Directly in front of them was a plain, dark-brick house. Harry pulled his head back slightly as he moved his eyes to the roof where two shadowed attic windows peaked up out of the smooth contoured roofline.

'Stop your gawking and follow me, they'll be time to look around later,' Snape said sharply before turning on his heel and striding off towards the right side of the house. Harry set off behind him, jogging a little to keep up with Snape's long strides.

'Where are we?' he asked.

'My back garden Potter, but we'll be going in through the front way,' Snape answered without turning back or slowing down.

They made their way through a side gate that squeaked on its rusted hinges and along a narrow stone path around to the front of the house where wild, overgrown trees sheltered the front porch step. As Snape proceeded to unlock the wooden front door Harry, who was standing quietly at his side, turned to take in more of his surroundings. Through the overhanging trees he could make out a dark wooden picket fence and a pair of low gates blocking another paved stone pathway; weeds poked up between the cracks and further out, across the road was, an expanse of thick forest.

'Come on Potter, in!' Snape said sharply, taking Harry by the arm and steering him through the now open door. Once inside Harry stood quietly scanning his eyes around as Snape closed the door behind them and shrugged his black coat off his shoulders. Harry blinked, it was a little dark inside compared to out and it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust.

The walls were of panelled, dark-grained wood, which also matched the wooden floorboards. To the right of where they stood was a narrow staircase leading to the upper section of the house.

'Shoes off,' Snape instructed. 'There will be no shoes on inside this house.' Harry obediently bent down and pulled his shoes off without untying the laces. After a quick glance around he placed them next to Snape's pair of large black shoes that were lying side by side next to the coat stand then stood back up to meet Snape's gaze.

Snape stood for a moment, surveying Harry with dark eyes and an expression that Harry couldn't read then he turned abruptly towards the stairs.

'I will show you where you are sleeping first so you can get yourself settled, then I will give you a tour of the house,' Snape explained, a foot already on the bottom step.

'Ok,' Harry answered and made his way over towards the stairs as well. Snape turned back to look at him, a faint crease to his face then, just as swiftly, turned back and lead the way up the dimly lit and creaking staircase.

On the landing, where a small lamp was alight on the wall, Snape crossed to a door on the right and grasped the handle. Harry moved to his side once again and looked from beneath Snape's arm as the door was pushed open to reveal a small and sparsely furnished bedroom. A trunk, with the letters HP on the side, lay in the centre of the room on a thick, dark maroon coloured rug.

Harry stepped underneath Snape's arm into the room and turned around slowly on the spot taking it all in. A window was directly opposite them covered with dark curtains that were apart just a crack letting a single stream of light into the room. Just below the window a small, single bed with a wooden frame and a dark coloured quilt, next to that a small bedside table on which a lamp stood. To the left was a plain wooden desk and chair and next to that a three drawer dresser.

Harry smiled; he liked this room. It was small and simple but felt safe and comfortable.

Behind him Snape cleared his throat and Harry jumped a little, he had almost forgotten he was there.

'You will stay up here for a while to unpack and put everything away – that is all your clothes and things from school,' Snape said, indicating the trunk at Harry's feet. ' I will come back in half an hour to check on you and give you a tour of the house. Do not leave here until then, understood?'

'Yes,' Harry nodded.

Snape's face creased momentarily again and he looked as if he was about to say something but he seemed to change his mind, turning instead towards the door.

'I'll be back in half an hour,' he repeated again before moving out onto the landing and shutting the door with a snap.

**********

After pulling open the thick, heavy curtains away from the window to let some light in Harry spent the half hour going through the trunk on the floor, putting the clothes and contents away in the dresser or in the desk. It was a strange feeling going through _his_ things yet not recognising or feeling a connection to a single item.

He found that the books all had his name on the inside cover, written in an untidy scrawl, yet it was as if they were still someone else's belongings. He was more than happy to shut the clothes and other items away in the drawers quickly so as not to feel as though he were invading someone's privacy. The books however, he found rather intriguing. Did he really know how to do all this? What was 'Transfiguration' and 'Dark Arts'?

He flicked through every book, stopping at random pages to read a section or look at an illustration that caught his attention. There were also pages and pages of what seemed to be schoolwork – the writing was the same untidy scrawl as his name on the books was written in, and on the bottom of each piece of work there were markings and comments in various different handwriting styles.

He seemed to be quite good in subjects called 'Charms' and 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' but seemed to struggle in 'Potions' - _wasn't that what Snape taught? - _and 'History of magic'… _goblins?_ Harry gulped.

This was how Snape found him half and hour later – sitting cross-legged on the floor surrounded by a tumultuous sea of books and parchment.

'I thought I told you to unpack and put everything away?' He asked sharply, raising an eyebrow as he moved into the bedroom and stepped over a Transfiguration book. He stopped and looked down his long nose at Harry who craned his neck back to meet Snape's towering height.

'I put all the clothes and stuff away,' Harry answered, but then I got reading… are these my schoolbooks?'

'Yes,' Snape answered swiftly.

'And I really learn about all this stuff? Even goblins?' Harry continued wide-eyed.

'Yes you do, now put these away, quickly!' Snape said roughly. 'I want to show you around the house and then we're going to sit down for a little talk.'

'A talk?' Harry repeated.

'Just do as I've asked,' Snape snapped. Harry puckered his lips together at Snape's sharp tone but packed the books and papers together in a pile and put them in the bottom drawer of the desk.

'Done,' he said softly once he'd straightened up.

'Good, now follow me.' Snape turned and strode out of the room, Harry followed closely behind.

Once out in the dimly lit landing Snape pointed to a door further up from Harry's.

'That is my bedroom and the door next to that is my private study, both are out of bounds unless I give you permission, understood?'

Harry nodded, looking towards the doors.

'Over there,' Snape turned to the other side of the landing, is the bathroom for you to use and that door up the far end is my library room.'

'Library room?' Harry repeated quizzically.

Snape answered by taking Harry (rather roughly) by the shoulders and steering him over to the door.

It opened onto a room about three times the size of Harry's bedroom. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling by bookshelves that were tightly packed with hundreds of books. There was a section of wall, which Harry guessed to be windows as they were covered over by the same heavy curtains as in his bedroom, where two black-leather seats sat side by side, a small coffee table with spindle legs between them.

'Wow, you must really like reading!' Harry exclaimed taking a couple of steps into the room before he felt a hand close around his upper arm to hold him back.

'If you ask me I _may_ allow you to come in here to read or to sit quietly… if you are capable of that,' Snape added as an afterthought. Harry nodded, not really taking in Snape's added remark as his eyes continued to scan the rows of books.

'Very well, I will show you the downstairs and the garden now and then we will have our talk,' Snape said as he pulled Harry out of the library by the arm, shut the door and began to head towards the stairs to descend.

'Wait!' Harry suddenly exclaimed, pulling up abruptly. 'Wait, what about the other rooms?'

Snape spun around to face him, letting go of his arm.

'What other rooms?' Snape asked in a rather pained, impatient tone.

'The ones I saw from outside, the two windows with the pointy rooves?'

'That is my attic, or third floor,' Snape answered swiftly, 'you do not belong up there so there is no point in showing it to you,' Snape stated firmly, looking down at Harry with a definite expression on his face.

'But what's up there?' Harry pressed, not giving it away that easily.

Snape sighed at Harry's persistence. 'My potions store and lab, both of which are _strictly_ out of bounds. I will talk more about that later,' Snape explained tightly, 'as for now you will follow me downstairs,' and with that he spun around and headed off.

**********

Snape showed Harry around the house for a further ten minutes – the living room, furnished with the same style black sofa and armchairs as the library room, a large brickwork fire-place, wooden cabinet and rectangular rug on the floor; the kitchen with a dark granite counter top and a wooden, rectangular table that could seat around six people; the parlour room that again had an open fire-place and a heavy looking but well worn mahogany desk with grimy brass handles on the drawers, the windows of this room were covered with thick curtains as well.

The house was small, simple and neat but by the end of the tour Harry was starting to feel a little smothered – every room had the same dark, heavy curtains over the windows, why didn't the guy just open them up instead of having lamps burning all the time?

Harry almost breathed a sigh of relief when Snape lead him outside to the back garden and the fresh air where they had originally arrived.

'And this is the back garden where we first arrived, you may come out here but do not disturb my plants,' Snape warned.

'What kind of plants are they?' Harry asked as he walked towards one of the planting beds and squatted down on his heels.

'They are all plants that I use in my potion brewing and as such serve an important purpose, they are not just here for aesthetics,' Snape explained. 'These ones here are all fairly harmless, however around the side of the house are my other planting beds that hold more potent specimens – you are not to go around there under _any _circumstances, understood?' Snape said firmly, bending down slightly to look Harry directly in the eyes.

Harry stood up, brushing his hands together, which were now slightly dirty from leaning down against the soil.

'Everything but the astetics part,' Harry nodded.' He looked towards the left side of the house that Snape had just spoken about. 'What kind of plants are down there?' He asked curiously, looking back up at Snape who grimaced at Harry's immediate tone of curiosity and the now grubby state of the boy's hands.

Blast! He should have known better than to give a hook for the boy's curiosity to attach to!

'Ones that little boys have no business being near,' Snape answered promptly before reaching out and grasping Harry's arm tightly once more to lead him over towards an outside tap – he'd only been here an hour and already he was having to wash filth off the little urchin before he could leave grubby fingerprints all over the house!

Harry walked quickly along side, keeping up with Snape's long strides and scowling slightly at the _'little boy'_ comment. He wasn't that little! Dumbledore had said he was eleven after all!

* * *

**TBC...**

**Hi all!**

**Hope you have all been having a great week. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and feedback**** and welcome to all the new readers who seemed to spring up this week! :)**

**So finally at Snape's home…not quite Spinners End, I know, but I still think it has a certain 'Snapey' feel to it :)**** I'm with Harry – open up those curtains!! This chapter is a bit shorter than the others but be warned because the next few are... well quite a few pages longer!**

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and give me your thoughts.**

**Bye!**


	6. Starting From Scratch

**Chapter 6**

**Starting From Scratch**

Once Snape was satisfied his home was not going to be tarred with grubby fingers he led Harry back inside and straight to the kitchen table. Pulling out one of the chairs he motioned for Harry to sit. Harry followed the silent command and once seated Snape swept behind him to take the spot to his right, the head of the table position.

Harry waited expectantly, arms leaning against the wood tabletop as Snape surveyed him shrewdly through dark eyes for several long moments. Harry began to squirm under his unshifting gaze – why wouldn't the professor just start talking and stop looking at him like that?

Finally Snape cut the silence.

'Firstly I want you to explain to me why you are here,' he started.

Harry looked at him and blinked.

'You know why already,' he answered, brow furrowing a little.

Snape leaned in a little closer.

'Mr Potter, when I ask you a question I expect an answer, is that clear?' He said in a soft but dangerous voice.

'Yes,' Harry answered a little meekly under Snape's presence.

' Then let us begin again, why are you here?' Snape repeated, leaning back against his chair and folding his arms across his chest. 'I want you to tell me in your own words to make sure you fully understand the situation.'

'Because I lost my memory… and you are going to help me get it back, and my magic,' Harry explained thoughtfully.

' Correct. And do you know why it is important to get your magic back to the level that it was before?'

Harry screwed his face up in concentration.

'So I can go back to the castle school?' He offered.

'That is the long term aim, ' Snape nodded, 'however at this stage it is more important for safety – yours and everyone else's. Magic can be a dangerous thing when you are unable to control it properly. It is imperative that you master that control as soon as possible.'

'Yes,' Harry nodded eagerly. He wanted to master it to. He still couldn't believe that he could do what Dumbledore said he could but it must be true after what happened with the colouring pencils and all.

'And do you know how we are going to go about it?' Snape pressed on.

Harry shook his head looking back into Snape's dark eyes.

'Through a lot of hard work and doing as you are told, at _all_ times,' Snape said emphatically.

'Oh, I will,' Harry nodded to which Snape raised a sardonic eyebrow.

'That, you have yet to prove to me, Mr Potter,' he said slowly, 'which leads me neatly into the next part of our talk. Doing as you are told does not just mean while we are working on your magic and memory it also includes while you are here in my home.' Harry sat back a little from his earlier eagerness, noting the underlying firm tone that was now strengthened in Snape's voice.

'In one way it maybe of some benefit that you have lost your memory, Mr Potter,' Snape said, 'however, one's personality – certainly when that personality is a _wilful_ one – is always lurking. It's inherent. Just because you have lost your memory does not mean you have lost who you are and any underlying tendencies that you have held for the last eleven years,' Snape continued on sharply.

Harry looked back at him, blinking. He didn't have a clue what the man was going on about now. Was he supposed to respond… or not? His leg began to jiggle on it's own volition underneath the table.

'In short Mr Potter, the opportunity is going to be taken. We are going to start from scratch with you, not only with your magic and memory but your behaviour as well. Nobody seemed to ever pull you up in the past when you misbehaved or stepped over the line and as such you had no sense of boundaries or discipline…'

Harry's face began to drop a little, he still had no idea what Snape was trying to get at but he didn't like the sound of it. He began to feel fidgety and definitely didn't like the way the Professor was looking at him.

'…I intend to rectify that situation and hopefully you will emerge better off for it. A new and much improved Mr Potter.'

Snape stopped then and leaned back further into his chair, an arm outstretched to the table where his index finger was tapping against the surface. There was another long pause of silence as he surveyed Harry with dark and penetrating eyes. Harry tried to grasp what Snape was saying while fighting a growing desire within him to escape from the table.

'Was… was I naughty then?' Harry asked after several moments, still struggling to follow the thread of where the 'talk' had headed but wanting to stop the dragging silence.

'Very,' Snape answered decisively, 'but as I have said, we have, in rather an unconventional way I must admit, a clean slate with you on which I hope to write a more ingrained sense of respect and obedience.'

Harry looked down at his hands. Had he really been that bad? He didn't feel like he would have been.

'So, on that note I think now is the right time to lay down what I will expect from you while you are here, agreed?'

Harry sucked his lower lip between his teeth and nodded slightly.

' Good,' Snape commented. 'Now firstly, you will be respectful at all times which includes speaking to me respectfully, something that has certainly been lacking in the past. You will call me 'Sir' or 'Professor' at all times, understood?'

'Yes,' Harry answered quickly. Snape raised an eyebrow.

'I mean, yes Sir,' Harry amended quickly. Snape surveyed closely before continuing.

'Secondly, this is my home and there are certain areas that are not for you. Do you remember what I said earlier?'

'I think so,' Harry said slowly.

'Repeat it for me so there is no confusion,' Snape ordered.

'Um, I'm not to go into your bedroom or study… or… or … the side garden with all those plants,' Harry said, furrowing his brow a little as he thought it over carefully.

'And?' Snape prompted sharply.

Harry looked up at him blankly and Snape sighed in frustration.

'What about the third floor Mr Potter?'

'Oh yeah!' Harry said in dawning comprehension. 'I'm not to go up there either, but I don't know how to get there anyway,' he added as an after thought.

' Then there will be no temptation for you, will there?' Snape said in a decisive tone.

'Harry shook his head feverishly, still quelling under Snape's gaze.

'As for general household rules,' Snape continued, 'I will expect you to keep neat and clean at all times and do any chores that I may ask you to do without complaint, you are not here to be waited on.'

'Yes Sir,' Harry answered dutifully.

Snape eyed him for a moment before nodding his head sharply.

'Bedtime will be at eight thirty sharp, any dillydallying and you will go earlier the next night, clear?'

Harry nodded. These rules were starting to add up and it didn't sound like this man was going to be very lenient if they weren't adhered to. Upon thinking about this Harry tuned out of Snape's continued flow of ground rules and only switched back on mid sentence.

'… and consequences if you break them, are you listening to me?'

'Uh, yes Sir,' Harry jumped a little, his eyes darting back to Snape. Snape furrowed his brow looking displeased.

'Well,' he said coolly, 'in case it is not clear to you let me spell it out in a way you will understand – if you misbehave at all while you are here you will be punished. Breaking rules, showing disrespect or being deliberately disobedient will not be tolerated. I realise that others may have become… let's say more _lenient _with you due to your current condition however the way I see it, apart from your memory and magic, nothing has changed - you are a child Mr Potter and it is clear, particularly now, that you need some strong and consistent guidance with boundaries and discipline – something that I believe has been sorely missing for the last eleven years. You were obviously spoiled by your relatives growing up, allowed to do as you please and run amok, that will change very quickly as you will soon realise that I am not one to put up with any nonsense. Have I made myself perfectly clear?'

Harry sat, looking back at Snape with a feeling of growing ill-ease in the pit of his stomach. Everything was so confusing at the moment, nothing seemed to fit and this man seemed to know everything about him and Harry didn't like what he was hearing.

'Well?' Snape prompted after Harry continued to stare through him without answer. Harry jumped a little at the sharp prompting.

'Uh, yes sir,' he said quickly. 'I wont be any trouble, I'm not gonna mess around or anything, I promise!' Harry added emphatically.

Wow, he must have been really bad at school for the Professor to give him a lecture like that! His mind wandered again onto thoughts of what mischief he could have possibly got up to when Snape's voice interrupted.

'You would do well to stick to that promise, Potter' Snape answered after a slight pause. 'Now, it's almost time for lunch so go upstairs and wash up then come straight back down here. You can set the table while I get some soup and sandwiches ready.'

Harry nodded and slipped down from his seat. He began to head out of the kitchen before turning back towards the table where Snape was still seated, a finger still tapping repetitiously against the table's surface.

'Sir?'

'Yes?' Snape answered, flicking his eyes up.

'When will we start doing my memory and magic stuff?' Harry asked.

'Tomorrow,' Snape answered sharply as he stood up. 'I will be drawing up a schedule for you to follow so you know exactly what needs to be done and what is expected of you.'

'Oh,' Harry said, clearly disappointed, he had hoped to start on something that afternoon. Snape seemed to sense the disenchantment in Harry's tone and took a few steps towards him.

'Contrary to your belief Mr Potter you are not going to be waving around magic in the blink of an eye like it's a party trick. It is going to be closely monitored and controlled by me and heaven help you if I _ever_ catch you trying to do some on your own volition without any supervision. Is that clear?'

'Yes Sir,' Harry nodded quickly at Snape's glare.

'Good, now hurry up and do as I've told you,' Snape instructed, pointing a long finger towards the door and then taking Harry roughly by the shoulder and pushing him towards it.

**********

'Right,' Snape said, taking his own seat at the kitchen table and spreading out a sheet of parchment between himself and Harry who sat straight backed in his chair, elbows on the table and his chin resting in the palm of his hands. Green eyes were wide and eager as they swept over the parchment. At last they were getting to something!

He had been disappointed yesterday. Snape had mentioned nothing more about his memory or magic since Harry had asked him just before lunch. After they had eaten the soup and sandwiches (which Harry had woofed down so fast Snape had scolded him sharply on his lack of table manners) Harry had been sent outside for some 'exercise and fresh air' but with nothing to play with Harry had soon become bored and ended up just laying on the grass watching the clouds go past trying to make out patterns and shapes in them.

He'd apparently fallen asleep as the next thing he knew he was being shaken roughly awake and hauled back inside to get ready for dinner with Snape muttering about an early bedtime. Sure enough he had been put to bed abruptly at eight o'clock even though he hadn't felt remotely tired after his impromptu nap.

Today however was a new day and Harry leaned in eagerly to read the spiky scrawl on the parchment.

'This is the schedule I have drawn up for you to follow so you know exactly what you should be doing,' Snape said, 'As you can see, most days will follow the same routine – I like things to be ordered,' Snape added. 'So, you will be up by seven thirty and dressed ready for breakfast, I will give you an alarm clock so there will be no excuses,' Snape said decisively. 'You will be responsible for washing and drying the breakfast dishes, you are capable of that are you not?' Snape questioned, looking at him with his dark, narrowed eyes.

'I…think so Sir,' Harry answered softly.

'See that you are,' Snape said, turning his black eyes back to the parchment. 'You will not be an idle child in my home, Mr Potter. We will do the lunch dishes together and I will be responsible for them after dinner.'

Harry nodded.

'From nine o'clock to eleven we will be working on your memory, I don't think it will be either productive or healthy to push for any longer than that,' Snape continued.

Harry looked down pensively.

'Do you think it will take long to get it back?' he asked softly. Over the past few days he had not wanted to think about the absence of his parents or the reason behind it but now as things got settled questions were ever present in his mind. Plus it was hard not knowing who you were! Especially when the snippets you were getting seemed less than favourable – if he really had been as bad as the Professor seemed to allude to he wanted to know what he'd done and why.

'It is hard to say,' Snape said swiftly, 'the memory is a complex thing - '

I want to remember my mum and dad,' Harry added as he reached his fingers out and began to fiddle with a corner of the parchment. Snape visibly stiffened in his seat and Harry looked up at him, his eyes searching for a response.

'That may not be possible,' Snape answered.

'Why not?' Harry asked, sitting up a straighter and looking a little put out at the direct remark.

Snape's face seemed to harden.

'Now is not the time to get into this, we will discuss it later,' he said in a tone that clearly implied he had closed the discussion.

'But - ' Harry started but Snape cut him off abruptly with a swift crack of his palm against the table.

'What did I just say?' Snape shot.

'We'll discuss it later,' Harry mumbled after hesitating for a second. He looked back down and rolled the corner of the parchment up between thumb and index finger.

'What I say is what I mean, Mr Potter, the sooner you realise that the better,' Snape said swiftly as he pulled the parchment away from Harry's fingers. 'Now, eleven to twelve you will go outside for some fresh air and exercise… what is it?' Snape snapped at noticing Harry's now wrinkled nose as he looked at the 'outside time' written on the parchment.

Harry jumped slightly at Snape's tone but quickly composed himself.

'It's boring,' he said softly after a slight hesitation, 'there's nothing to play with.'

Snape's lip curled up a little.

'You are not outside to play you are there to get fresh air and exercise as I already told you, now let's continue - '

But Harry had no intention of continuing he interrupted Snape before he'd even realised he had.

'But that's silly!' he said, and then sucked his bottom lip in at the ominous glare that was flashed his way. He shrank back a little wondering where his outburst had come from.

'I beg your pardon?' Snape said in a hushed and icy tone.

'It's… it's just…' Harry faltered, 'don't you have something I can play with…. like a ball or something? Then I could get more exercise playing.'

Harry waited, holding his breath as Snape glared at him.

'If you behave yourself today I may see what I can do,' Snape finally answered, 'however,' he continued at seeing the grin on Harry's face start, 'if you _ever _interrupt me like that again you will be a very sorry young man, is that clear?' Harry nodded instantly, his lips pressed together against his forming grin as if to consciously hinder any further unexpected outbursts.

'Now then, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?'

'Uh, I think we're up to twelve o'clock, Sir,' Harry offered. Snape flicked his eyes once more to Harry who wondered with a sinking stomach whether he had once again spoken out of turn, but after a brief glare Snape resumed.

'Twelve to one will be for lunch and make sure you always wash up before sitting down at this table for a meal. As you found yesterday I do not take kindly to grubby children.'

Harry nodded once more though inside silently wondered whether there was anything that this man took kindly to.

'One to two is quiet time,' Snape continued on, pointing a finger to the appropriate place on the parchment. Harry stared down at the words.

'What's quiet time?' he ventured softly.

'Exactly what it sounds like Mr Potter,' Snape answered. 'You are to go to your room and do something quietly for an hour, either read some of your school books which we will be focusing some work on a little later anyway or, preferably, take a nap. What ever you do it is to be quiet - I will not have you bouncing off the walls in the afternoon while we are dealing with magic.'

At the sound of the word Harry sat up and looked wide-eyed at what was written next to 2 – 5 pm completely forgetting the fact that the Professor expected him to take a nap at eleven years old which a moment before he had frowned heavily at.

'I have put three hours to include theory work which we will start a little later down the track, however I may reduce or lengthen the time depending on how we go.'

Harry grinned openly as he nodded with eager enthusiasm. Snape once again narrowed his eyes at this display and leant in closer to him.

'It is not a playtime Mr Potter,' he said in a soft but none the less attention getting tone, 'it is an imperative part of your re-education that you must master effectively. I expect you to approach it with serious application. You will work hard on everything I give you to do and if you do not or if I deem that you are not taking it seriously enough you will be punished accordingly, have I made myself perfectly clear on this?'

Harry sat momentarily still at Snape's harsh tone before shifting a little in his seat, the eagerness diminished a little from his face but not from his mind.

'Yes Sir,' he nodded dutifully, 'I'm gonna work really hard, I promise!' Harry insisted. 'But it is exciting isn't it?' Harry continued on despite Snape's shift to move his attention back to the schedule. 'I mean, don't you get excited by the magic you can do?'

Snape glared at him before once more leaning down and speaking icily.

'It is a part of who you are, not a quirk that we are able to do. You are a wizard, not a damn muggle who found out he can do a party trick!' Snape finished sharply.

'I didn't mean that,' Harry said softly, 'it's just… it's all so new and strange.'

'Well you had better get used to it and quickly, Potter! Now, if you interrupt me again while I am going through this you will stand in the corner until lunchtime,' Snape threatened coldly.

'Yes Sir,' Harry sighed, turning his attention back to the schedule.

Snape went through the remaining part quickly, Harry sitting obediently silent next to him, he wasn't really sure if Snape was serious about making him stand in a corner but he didn't feel like finding out. The man sure didn't seem to mess around.

5.00 – lesson reflection (write down everything you have learned and practiced after each lesson)

6.00 – Dinner

7.30 – Bath time

8.00 – Supper

8.30 - Bedtime

'Now,' Snape said taking the parchment up in his hands, 'this is going up in the kitchen here so you can see it, for now though there is just over half an hour left before lunch so you may go outside.

'Ok,' Harry sighed. The thought of being sent outside for the next half hour to do nothing didn't excite him but he was itching to finally get down from the table and besides, Harry didn't want to test the Professor's patience and perhaps put the afternoon's lesson in jeopardy. Despite the talk, the professor's patience and his viewpoint on discipline were still untested. He slipped of his seat and headed towards the back of the house leaving the Professor sitting at the table alone.

* * *

TBC...


	7. Wingardium Leviosa!

As always, it all belongs to the wonderful J.!

Just a warning - Snape is a little harsh in this chapter and there is also mentions of CP - now that that's said...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Wingardium Leviosa**

'What are you doing?' Snape's voice shot out through the silence of the room.

'What you told me to,' Harry answered as he stood several feet from Snape, his newly acquired wand in his right hand.

'I _did not_ tell you to thrust your wand around in the air like a sword!'

'I wasn't,' Harry said defensively, 'I was just doing that swish and flick thingy like you showed me.'

'That is not how I showed you to do it,' Snape countered, his own wand held tight in his right hand. Between them stood a small, spindle-legged table with a large white feather sitting on top of it.

As far as Harry could gather he was supposed to be making the feather float up from the table, just as Snape had demonstrated, but after being at it for almost an hour Harry had merely managed to make it flop to the floor pathetically and on one occasion shrunk it to the size of a thumbnail. Harry had gasped an audible 'wow!' at this but was quickly silenced by an admonishing glare from Snape.

Harry had been so excited when Snape had set the living room up and then given him his own wand that he'd had at school back – all shiny and mysterious looking. The excitement coursing through him had even prompted sparks to shoot out the end of his wand as he had taken it from Snape's hands. Now however, that trembling excitement was dissipating fast as Harry seemed incapable of doing anything to Snape's satisfaction. Frustration was growing and so was the level of Snape's voice.

'Watch again and this time concentrate!' Snape said sharply before raising his wand and flicking his wrist up and across accompanied with the words '_Wingardium Leviosa_' which caused the feather to obediently rise up from the table and hover a foot above it. It floated there for several moments before Snape once again flicked his wrist and it dropped back down to the little table.

'You make it look easy,' Harry said in a small voice staring glumly at the now motionless feather.

'It is easy,' Snape said impatiently, clicking his fingers towards Harry, 'do it again!'

Harry sighed a little despondently then slowly raised his arm to point the tip of his wand at the feather. He paused for a moment and then drew a breath before saying clearly, '_wingardium leviosa_,' flicking his wrist in his best imitation of Snape's own movement. The feather wiggled feebly across the table but nothing more.

Snape let out a strangled grunt of frustration, his eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose as if steeling himself to not throw the table over in aggravation. An hour! A whole blessed hour they had been at this one spell and still the little brat could do little more than make the feather tremble pathetically. How on earth Flitwick and McGonagall had patience with the first years each year was beyond him if this was how slow progress usually was in basic wand technique and spell casting – then again, maybe they weren't all this useless, Potter had always been rather mediocre.

'Are you ok, Sir?' Harry's small and rather worried voice filtered through Snape's thoughts and he flicked his eyes open to find Harry several steps closer and peering up at him, his face full of concern.

'Get back to your spot,' Snape snapped harshly, flinging his hand away from the bridge of his nose to push Harry back towards the table, 'I never told you to stop!'

Harry scrambled back to his spot and then, with another cautious look at Snape, raised his wand once more.

'_Wingardium Leviosa_,'…nothing.

'_Wingardium Leviosa_!' …A tremble.

'_Wingardium LeviOSA_!'…Nothing more.

'Oh for Merlin's sake!' Snape cried out sharply and then advanced on Harry grasping his wrist tightly as he positioned himself behind him. 'Can you not copy a simple movement?' He pulled Harry's wrist up so that the wand Harry held in his hand pointed to the feather again.

'Ow!' Harry cried out as Snape roughly pulled his wrist to mark out the precise movement.

'It is up… down… and across!' Snape said, ignoring Harry's protests.

'That's what I've been doing,' Harry stated, wincing against Snape's tight grasp, previously dry eyes beginning to moisten.

'It is not!' Snape spat, throwing Harry's wrist out of his grasp. 'If it were, that feather would be flying around the room by now and I would not have to be wasting my energy like this. Now, do it again!'

Harry shook his head as he looked at the ground, tears beginning to rise.

'No,' he said softly.

'Excuse me?' Snape questioned icily.

'I don't want to do it anymore, you're getting mad at me and yelling,' Harry elaborated, sniffing.

'That is because you are not listening or doing what I have shown you, and don't you _ever_ say no to me!' Snape scolded firmly.

Harry shifted from foot to foot blinking.

'Do it again,' Snape said, punctuating each word as he said them as he jabbed a long finger towards the feather.

Harry slowly turned back towards the table after a considerable hesitation that almost seemed like a stand off between the two of them - Snape's height and fierce glare winning over in the end.

'_Wingardium Leviosa_,' Harry almost whispered.

'_Wingardium Leviosa_,' he said again, his voice cracking a little.

'This is ridiculous,' Snape stated through gritted teeth, 'at least make it do _something_, Potter. Perhaps I should have congratulated you on that shrinking attempt after all,' he added cuttingly.

'I'm sorry!' Harry cried out in frustration and suddenly thrust his wand through the air sharply. '_Wingardium Leviosa_!' He yelled forcefully.

All of sudden there was a bright flash that lit the room and there, smouldering on the little table, lay the blackened, smoking remains of the feather. Harry stared at it, shock written across his face. Smoke wafted up towards Snape. He waved his hand through it as his lip curled upwards but before he could say anything Harry flung his wand to the ground; sparks shooting from the tip, and ran from the room, his face flushed and eyes brimming with tears.

'Potter, get back here this instant!' Snape yelled to Harry's retreating form after failing to procure a grasp on him as he had fled towards the doorway. Feet pounded up the stairs and the last sound was the slamming of a door from the second floor.

Snape almost set off after him but when he reached the door he stopped himself. What would be the point anyway? Potter had worked himself up into such a state he doubted any strict talking to would even be taken in by him. No, let the little brat sulk and brood up there on his own, the magic instruction would continue tomorrow though Merlin knew how many more 'wingardium leviosars' he would be able to take before actually putting into action his day dream of throttling the incompetent and detestable little monster.

He stepped back from the doorway and strode over to the table where smoke was still slowly rising in wisps. With a flick of his wand he cleared the remains and then bent down to snatch Harry's discarded wand from the floor. That boy was honestly the most frustrating, over emotional child he had ever met – memory loss or not; another thing to add to the list of areas of improvement for the spoiled brat. Tomorrow he was going to get that feather flying even if it killed the 'golden boy' in the process.

**********

Snape may have had a pre-conceived notion in his head that the next day Harry would be complicit and obedient towards the next session but he was sadly mistaken – Harry had no such intention. He had had enough from the day before saying the same words over and over, almost setting the room alight and having Snape yell at him for something he felt he had no control over. No, he had no desire to take his wand back and put himself through that ordeal again. In the end Snape had to resort to threats of unpleasant consequences just to get him out of his bedroom and back in front of the table with the large white feather – not exactly an encouraging start to a session that only got worse as it progressed.

It continued on like this into day three, although to Snape it felt more like day forty three. In all honesty he was close to dragging Harry by the ear back to Dumbledore and demanding him to take up the responsibility himself but Snape was not a man to let things get the better of him or be tarred with the 'failure' brush, so he steeled himself to a new determination that the boy was going to get his magical ability under control no matter what it took to do it. He was not going to let anyone see him fail at anything, especially not this, so in the afternoon the spindle-legged table was once again set up in the middle of the living room much to the chagrin of Harry who lurked behind the door watching despondently as Snape set the feather in place.

'Potter, stop lurking behind the door like an urchin and get in here, now!' Snape ordered as he noticed the top of Harry's messy head duck back as Snape had turned towards the doorway.

Snape had spent little time with Harry that morning cancelling the memory session in favour of potion brewing by himself. He'd rather save his energy and besides it may be beneficial to not have a wound up and emotional Potter either – well that was his rationale for it anyway. In actual fact the three days they'd been here they had only had one memory session that had lasted a mere half hour. Snape had reasoned to himself that the focus should be on getting the magic skills under control to begin with but deeper down he knew he was also pushing it to the side to avoid having to discuss the Brat that Lived's life.

The half hour that they had spent on it Snape had tried to keep it to strictly school based memories but Harry had constantly drifted to questions of family and parents and Snape found himself discussing James Potter through gritted teeth. No, the memory stuff would wait… perhaps if he was lucky enough once Harry got his sense of magic again his memory would return of its own volition, helped along of course by the potion Harry was taking, rather forcibly, every night.

Harry had taken up a rather strong resistance to it due to the not so favourable taste but Snape was not a man to be toyed with as Harry found out the previous evening. Upon refusing to take the vile potion by hiding childishly beneath his bedclothes Snape had swiftly hauled back the covers and landed a firm whack to his backside which Harry lay rubbing the sting out of once the potion was taken, the lights were turned out and Snape had left.

All in all it had been a tiring and relentless three days for both of them and here they were now, facing another torturous two hours.

'Potter, I told you to get in here, do not make me have to come and get you!' Snape warned in an ominous tone as he looked darkly towards the seemingly empty doorway. A moment later a messy haired and downcast looking Harry emerged.

'I don't want to do it,' Harry said miserably.

'I don't care what you want or don't want to do, young man, you will do as you are told and that's final. Here, now!' Snape directed, pointing to the spot in front of the little table.

When Harry didn't move Snape resorted to the one thing that seemed to get the boy's feet moving fairly quickly.

'You have three seconds to do as you're told before your backside gets the consequences,' Snape threatened darkly.

Harry's head shot up immediately and Snape couldn't help but smirk as the boy made a fast beeline to the spot he was pointing to. Hmm…perhaps he was making progress in the behaviour department.

'That's more like it,' Snape commented silkily, holding out Harry's wand for the boy to take. 'Now, remind me what spell we are doing?'

There was a short silence until Harry spoke up under Snape's reproachful look.

'Wingardium Leviosa, Sir,' he said softly while looking at his toes.

'Correct. Let us both hope that you may be able to improve your lamentable record to date. Begin.'

Snape's small hope that it maybe three days lucky was short lived however as Harry once again struggled his way through – the feather staying stubbornly still apart from a few hopefully feeble wiggles.

Half and hour later Snape was once again pinching the bridge of his nose, an ugly scowl on his face as Harry stood silently, his wand at his side and bottom lip sucked in to his teeth.

'What do I have to do, hm?' Snape spat coldly.

'I don't know, Sir… I'm sorry,' Harry said, apologising for the fifth time. 'Maybe you're wrong, maybe Dumbledore's wrong, maybe I'm not a wizard…' Harry said dejectedly, trailing off at the end.

'Don't you _dare_ question me or the Headmaster Potter!' Snape spat so fiercely that Harry took several steps back. 'You are a wizard if we say you are although at the moment you are certainly a poor excuse for one!'

'I'm sorry!' Harry said again on the verge of tears. 'I'm sorry I can't do what you want me to…'

'Stop apologising and focus on what we're doing. Get your arm up!' Snape said, ignoring Harry's tearing up.

'Please don't make me do it anymore… I don't want - ' Harry started but Snape cut him off.

'You will keep going until I tell you otherwise. Stop being so weak, you pathetic child!' Snape said with scorn. 'You got yourself into this situation because of your arrogant, impulsive and reckless behaviour and now I am stuck with you to sort the mess out so you will do as you're told and stop with the tearful theatrics!'

Harry's breathing became erratic as he hiccuped against the tears that were now openly falling.

'But I…can't do…it … Sir,' he hiccuped out through shuddering breaths. Snape was just about to tear strips into him again when there was a sharp rap on the front door. Snape turned towards the hallway entrance instinctively and Harry chose that moment to bolt from the living room and up the stairs to the relative safety of his bedroom.

'Come back - ' Snape started but realised Harry had already retreated upstairs leaving his wand on the floor next to the table and growled in frustration instead. He stood for a moment rubbing his temples before striding towards the door, picking Harry's wand up off the floor on the way. Someone rapped on the door again.

'Yes, yes, I'm coming!' Snape called out impatiently and wrenched the door open to reveal a stony faced Minerva McGonagall holding a cardboard box in her arms.

'Severus,' she said in calm greeting.

'Minerva, this is not a good time,' Snape said, scowling in return.

'Actually Severus it sounds like it is the perfect time, may I come in?' She said in a business like fashion, taking a step forwards as if to make an impression that 'no' was not an acceptable answer.

Snape made a point of sighing impatiently but stepped back to allow her to enter. She immediately strode into the living room and deposited the box on one of the black leather sofa seats.

'So Severus, how are things going?' She asked turning back around to face him.

Snape scowled at her direct question and turned his gaze to the box.

'What is in there, not more blasted _toys_?'

'No,' Minerva answered, turning to it and flipping the box lid open. 'My dear friend's daughter has a son around Harry's age, these are some clothes that don't fit him anymore and I thought Harry would make good use of them rather than those ragtag clothes he traipses around in at school.'

Snape looked at her frowning darkly.

'Surely you've noticed the general state of his clothes Severus,' she said sounding a little impatient with the man's reaction.

'They are less than ideal, I agree,' Snape said hollowly after a moment's pause. 'Well, if that is all Minerva,' Snape continued and began to motion towards the front door.

'No that is not all,' McGonagall answered briskly as she took a seat on the sofa next to the box, 'you still haven't answered my question, how are things going?' She levelled Snape with a no nonsense stare before seeming to soften a little. 'You look tired.'

Snape drew himself up a little but then seeing that the woman wasn't going to go anywhere until she got an answer he dropped in to the nearby armchair facing her.

'Alright, if you must know, I've had a trying three days,' he said sharply.

'Yes,' she answered, nodding knowing, 'I could tell as much just by looking at you, but Severus just what is going on here, I heard yelling as I got to the front door.'

Snape leaned back in his chair surveying McGonagall with dark, narrowed eyes. Alright, if she was so damn nosy into what was happening let her share the burden of the brat – he was in her school house after all, this duty should have fallen to her in the first place! Let her know how infuriating and tiresome and mediocre the child was.

'That child is what the matter is,' he spat out suddenly, pointing upstairs to where Harry had absconded.

'Ah I see,' McGonagall nodded an infuriatingly knowing smile playing at her lips. 'What has he done Severus?'

'It is what he hasn't done that is more the issue Minerva, in three days he has still not managed to perform a simple levitating charm!'

McGonagall's smile faded a little as she looked back at him.

'And this has been a problem Severus?' She asked seriously.

'Of course it's a problem,' Snape answered swiftly, a hint of disbelief that she had asked. 'I have six weeks to get him back to where he should be in terms of magical control and he still cannot get close to doing the first lesson!'

'Well, it does take time for children to get the hang of it,' McGonagall said softly, 'I know you don't really get to see that side of magical education when teaching potions, which is for the most part wand-less, but it can be a slow process at the start.'

'But Potter is not a first year Minerva, he already should have some degree of control inside of him, just because he has lost his memory - '

'That is precisely why he would take more time,' Minerva cut across, 'the boy has had a shock to his system, everything is upside down and back to front for him at the moment. I'm not surprised that it is taking some time to get things going. For all intents and purposes he is a first year again and like all first years he needs plenty of encouragement and praise,' she furrowed her brow slightly. 'What have you been doing to encourage and praise him? You can't obviously award house points.'

'Praise him?' Snape said incredulously. 'Minerva, he has done nothing to warrant praise.

He hasn't managed a single thing that I have asked of him yet and it's becoming a battle to just get him in here for a lesson, the ungrateful little…'

'Well I'm not surprised, Severus, if you do nothing but get angry and yell at him for not living up to your standards,' Minerva said sharply.

'Just to get him in here this afternoon for our lesson I had to threaten to smack him!' Snape continued as if he hadn't heard McGonagall at all.

'Oh Severus, you didn't!' She said, looking horrified.

'Yes I did,' Snape said annoyed at her overreaction, 'you know perfectly well how I deal with children, Minerva.'

'Yes I do and I understand that for discipline purposes, but not for intimidation.'

'It is not intimidation, it is effective persuasion,' Snape countered.

'Oh Merlin's beard,' Minerva said sounding exasperated, 'things are far worse than I expected, where is the poor boy?'

'Oh don't be so melodramatic, Minerva, that is exactly the kind of mollycoddling attitude from adults that has allowed him to get into this state to begin with.'

McGonagall looked back at him sternly, her lips tight.

'Do you mean to tell me that you have been working the boy to the ground, expecting him to succeed without any encouragement or incentives apart from the threats of being punished if he does not?'

'He needs to earn praise not have things handed to him on a silver plater,' Snape said firmly.

'Oh Severus, you are going about this all wrong. If you continue like this you will run yourself and Harry into the ground.'

Snape's lip curled at this statement and he looked at McGonagall darkly.

'I never asked for your thoughts, Minerva. I was given this task and I will do it as I see fit.'

Minerva sighed heavily. 'Severus, I do believe you are the best, most qualified person for this but I must confess that I have had my reservations in Dumbledore placing Harry with you,' she said in low voice, not backing down despite Snape's hard cold glare. 'You are allowing past feelings to influence your treatment of him.'

'How dare you!' Snape spat. 'You know nothing about it.'

'Oh come now Severus, it is no secret to me that you and James Potter detested each other and those feelings you still hold spilled over to Harry for being James' son, but your past has nothing to do with that boy, especially since he now has no recollection of any of this bitterness you have held towards him. All he knows is that the one person that he seemed to have some recollection of, for god only knows what reason, has turned into a mean and angry adult. I am betting that Harry felt some security in you at first, feeling that there was some kind of connection between you. From what I can gather he certainly didn't have any hesitation when Albus said he was to go with you for the summer.'

'This is ridiculous!' Snape spat angrily, 'I have done nothing but try to get that boy started on getting back on track just as - '

'Yes, but that's not enough is it?' McGonagall said, equally firmly. 'I would have thought Severus that a man of your intellect and experience of teaching would have more of a grasp on child psychology. You wonder why he is not progressing, well I would dare say it has something to do with the lack of encouragement not to mention the way you were shouting at him when I arrived – the poor child is under stress! Perhaps if you relaxed a little in your 'methods' you may see signs of what you are currently trying to pull out by force.'

Snape was up standing by this time, and ugly darkness to his face but he remained silent as Minerva finished what she had to say.

'Perhaps you should take sometime to think about what I have said,' she added, standing up and taking hold of the box of clothes, 'now, where would you like me to put these?'

Snape's narrowed eyes flicked to the box.

'I will take them to sort though,' he answered in an icy voice, taking the box roughly from her hands.

Minerva stood on the spot for a moment surveying Snape shrewdly before turning to head towards the front door.

'I can see myself out Severus,' she called. Once at the door she turned back to face him.

'Please think about what I've said, he's a little boy and right now you are all he has as an anchor. I will be stopping in again, of that you can be sure,' and with that she exited.

Snape stood in the hallway, the box tucked against his side, watching as the front door clicked shut. He breathed out slowly before turning his head towards the top of the stairs where there was a sudden muffled scuffle and the flash of a small sock covered foot as it disappeared out of sight.

**********

For the past three nights dinner had been a fairly quiet affair, Severus not being much of a conversationalist and Harry, although fairly chatty on the first night had become mostly silent by the third. He picked at his food, a beef stew, his face still slightly flushed from the afternoon's events.

'Take your elbows off the table,' Snape scolded in a low voice that cut through the silence. Harry complied, still looking at his plate as he swirled his fork through the potato mash.

It was several minutes later, the incessant ticking of the wall clock the only sound infiltrating the heavy tension that was lingering like a pungent odour, when Snape spoke up again.

'Once dinner is finished and I've done the dishes you are to come with me to my study.'

Harry looked up for the first time since sitting down at the table.

'I didn't think I was allowed in there?'

'Usually you are not, however some… items… were delivered for you this afternoon, as I'm sure you know seeing as you were _eavesdropping_,' Snape snarled. Harry looked away his cheeks flushing pink. 'We need to sort through them,' Snape finished, putting his fork down on his empty plate and folding his napkin up. Harry followed suit immediately.

'I'm finished,' he announced, his silent reverie forgotten as eager curiosity set in. Snape scowled at the half eaten dinner.

'No, you are not,' he said pointedly. 'I am not sending you back to school in September looking under fed. Eat.'

'I'm full, Sir,' Harry insisted.

'Then you will have to sit there until you _can _eat it because you are not leaving the table until you've finished,' Snape answered decisively, standing up and taking his plate into the kitchen. Harry screwed his nose up but after seeing no alternative took his fork back up and began digging into the remaining potato and vegetables.

Once he'd managed to scrape his plate clean enough for Snape's satisfaction (during which time Snape saw to the other dishes), Snape led the way upstairs and into his usually forbidden study.

'Right, stand there and don't touch anything,' Snape instructed, pulling Harry by the arm to stand just next to a dark mahogany desk which was at one end of the room.

Harry obeyed, standing on his tiptoes to try and see past Snape as he retreated to one of the corners of the room where several boxes were stacked together. After a moment he came back towards Harry and set one of the smaller boxes onto the desk. He pulled open the flaps and Harry jiggled from one foot to the other trying to peer in.

'Do you need to go to the bathroom?' Snape sneered at him.

'No,' Harry answered quickly, his eyes still fixed to the box.

'Then stop jumping around like you have been hit with a jelly leg curse!'

'Huh?' Harry looked up at him puzzled. Snape scowled darkly at him before returning his attention to the task, ignoring Harry's questioning look.

'As I said, these were brought around for you this afternoon,' he continued and pulled the first item from the top, a green and cream shirt with green buttons down the front. Harry's face fell.

'Oh,' he said sounding rather disappointed.

'Expecting something else, Potter?' Snape smirked.

'I already have my clothes here Sir,' Harry answered softly.

'Well, now you have some new ones don't you,' Snape shot at him, ' and you better look after them. Half the clothes you have look like they've been through the ringer – I don't know what you do to them but you won't be doing it to these, understood?' Snape continued sternly.

'Yes Sir,' Harry nodded as he looked down at the clothes he was wearing. He hadn't really thought much about it but now that Snape had pointed it out his clothes did seem all rather… well worn.

'We'll sort them out into three piles,' Snape continued on, 'day clothes for everyday use, good clothes in case you need to wear something a bit more decent and the third pile for any that don't fit, we'll send those back to where they came from.'

Snape suddenly spun Harry around and held the cream-green shirt up across his back, 'This one looks fine,' he said briskly as Harry craned his neck around trying to look.

Slowly the pile receded. Snape made Harry try on several items – a few t-shirts, jeans and trousers – to make sure they fitted. Most of it did which Snape seemed pleased about and kept commenting that at least he wouldn't have to waste any more time on him than necessary. Each item was folded up neatly onto the two piles and then taken to Harry's room where he put them obediently away in his drawers as Snape stood in the doorway looking icily at the wall where Harry had put up his castle picture the day before.

Once everything was put away to Snape's satisfaction Harry was sent to bath then bed.

'Oh, do I have to have a bath?' Harry whined dejectedly. Snape seemed to think he needed a bath every second night and Harry, even though he'd only had one since being here, already resisted it. The soap was rough and scratchy on his skin and it was boring just sitting there in the water and having Snape call at him through the door to make sure he was doing what he was supposed to be doing and not just playing around.

'Do not test me Potter, I've had more than enough for one day,' and with that Harry was promptly marched into the bathroom and told that if he wasn't in the bath within five minutes Snape would come in and scrub him himself. Harry immediately began to undress, Snape smirking as he closed the door to let Harry get on with it.

TBC…

* * *

**Hi all, hope you all are having a lovely week. Thanks for all the great reviews for the last chapter… I really wasn't sure I liked it so it was great to get the feedback!**

**Hope you liked this one – I know, I know, Snape is rather harsh here!A bit of McGonagall thrown in for good measure too :)**

**Anyways, as always let me know what you think etc… :)**


	8. The Amber Eyes

**It all belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling**

**Warning - mild cp in this chapter**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**The Amber Eyes**

Snape's start to the next morning began well enough, the head ache that had been threatening the night before had more or less subsided and there was nothing like a good cup of strong coffee first thing in the morning. All this was shattered however at seven o'clock when a large tawny owl arrived bearing a letter from Dumbledore stating that he would be popping in to see him and Harry at around one o'clock that afternoon and Snape was sure he knew the reason – Minerva McGonagall and her damn meddling!

She had obviously gone straight to Dumbledore to share her concerns and now here he was being scrutinized, of all the insults! Dumbledore had all but ordered him to take on the responsibility and agreed to him having complete custodial control over the boy and now here the Headmaster was, coming to check up on him, see if he was living up to his obligations that he had no say in taking on in the first place!

By the time Harry emerged in the kitchen half an hour later, tousle haired but none the less looking well-rested Snape was in a towering mood.

'Could you not have the manners to at least run a comb through your hair Potter before gracing me with your presence?' He snapped as Harry slid into what was now his usual seat at the table. Harry looked up a little dazed at the attack so early on in the morning.

'Oh… I couldn't find my comb,' he said softly, taking a hand to his hair and trying to smooth it down rather unsuccessfully.

'Did you even bother to look?'

'I looked in the drawer,' Harry answered nodding, 'but it wasn't in there.'

'Well you obviously didn't look hard enough. You are too used to things being handed to you like a spoilt prince!' Snape snapped. 'I put it in the bathroom drawer last night Mr Potter, after I had to go in there to clear up the mess you had left after your bath. I don't know what you were doing in there, there was water everywhere!'

'Sorry,' Harry answered softly, looking back down at his plate. He didn't like the way Snape was glaring at him, but then he supposed he had done wrong if he'd left water all over the place after his bath – he hadn't really noticed the state of the bathroom when he'd left as he had been rather tired.

'Next time you leave it in that state I will drag you out of bed by your ear to clean it up, do you hear me?'

Harry nodded quickly and took the bowl of cereal that Snape was now thrusting under his nose.

Putting the bowl down he added some milk from the jug on the table as Snape began to run the water in the sink. He ate silently, scrunching his nose up a little at the plain bran flakes in his bowl. There didn't seem to be any sugar around, not on the table at least and Snape didn't seem to be in the right mood to ask. He made his way through half of the bowlful, lost in thought over the recent conversation and suddenly turned back to face Snape who was making his way back towards the table with a glass in his hands.

'Who used to spoil me?' Harry asked him as a glass of orange juice was plonked down on the table.

'What?' Snape said, sounding annoyed as he moved back into the kitchen.

'You said I was used to things being given to me… like a prince,' Harry said, recalling Snape's earlier words. 'Who used to? Not my parents… 'cause they're dead,' Harry added in a soft voice but with a matter of fact tone to it.

Snape turned, his dark eyes focused on Harry like they were boring straight through him.

'Everyone that you have had in your life thus far,' Snape answered briskly, shutting a cupboard door with a bang. 'You were spoilt when you got to Hogwarts and you continue to be spoilt today – allowed to run amok around the school, rewarded for stunts when you should have been punished, people running after you all the time… even _today_!' Snape continued though Harry got the distinct impression that added the last part more to himself than anyone

There was a considerable pause before Snape moved back to sit down at the table again. Harry was now sitting still, his spoon paused before him, and his face set in contemplation.

'I don't remember any of that,' he said, frowning slightly. Snape leaned in towards him fixing him with a firm stare.

'Well, I can assure you, Potter, you were every bit as disobedient as I say and I will _not _be running around after you like others. You are here for one reason and one reason only.'

'Two, Sir,' Harry piped up automatically.

'What was that?'

'Two reasons, not one,' Harry elaborated, holding his right hand up with two fingers raised. ' My magic and my memory, that's two,' Harry nodded as if encouraging Snape.

Snape glared darkly.

'Are you trying to be smart with me?'

Harry immediately dropped his raised hand into his lap.

'No Sir!' He insisted, his eyes wide with apprehension at Snape's expression towards him.

'You had better not be or you will be one very sorry boy,' Snape said icily, his face rigid. 'Eat your breakfast, and don't even think about giving cheek to me!'

Harry scooted back around in his seat to face his now soggy-cereal filled bowl. His shoulders hunched as he leaned one side of his head into his left hand feeling Snape's piercing glare still on him. A few more mouthfuls…

'Are we working on my memory today?'

'Not this morning,' Snape answered with sharp directness, 'I have other business to attend to.'

'Oh… are… we doing magic?' Harry asked in a hesitant voice and holding his breath.

'No, I do not think we will have time,' Snape answered and Harry's hunched shoulders relaxed a little. 'The Headmaster is coming this afternoon to see how you are… _progressing_,' Snape said with snide emphasis.

Harry left his spoon sitting on the tabletop dripping little droplets of milk as he looked back up.

'Will he want to see my magic?' Harry asked anxiously.

'I'm not sure I would want to give you your wand in the presence of the Headmaster Potter, Merlin knows what you may set on fire,' Snape answered with seeming self-satisfaction. 'I want you to be neat and presentable for when he comes is that clear?' Snape continued turning around and pointing a long finger at Harry. 'Put on one of those good shirts and new pants that you were given, and make sure you comb that rat's nest of yours.'

'I don't think it lies flat,' Harry said glumly, once again putting a hand to his hair and trying to flatten it. 'It doesn't seem to do what it's supposed to.'

'Hmm, well it takes its lead from its owner and needs to be tamed just as much,' Snape answered coarsely. 'Now, hurry up and eat as I have a job for you this morning that will hopefully keep you occupied and out of trouble until the Headmaster arrives.'

'Is it making potions?' Harry asked, eagerness suddenly shining on his face. From what he'd heard from Snape so far regarding his lab work and what he'd read in his potions book he was amazed at what potions could accomplish and had been building a strong eagerness to see some of the process.

'Why, what are you up to for you to be so interested?' Snape questioned Harry sharply, an intense wave of suspicion emanating from him.

Harry shrugged. 'I just think it sounds cool, that's all… I mean from what I've been reading in that potions book that was with all my stuff,' Harry explained, his eager tone withering under Snape's intense look.

'Well then,' Snape smirked, 'it is potions related I suppose, so you should be more than happy to work on it until lunch time – I have several boxes of potion editorials which I subscribe to. I need them catalogued by date. Once you've finished breakfast and brushed your teeth I will demonstrate what needs to be done.'

Harry's face fell at the dull sounding task.

'That should keep you nice and busy for the morning, shouldn't it?' Snape smiled with satisfaction.

'Can't… can't I help you with a potion or something?' Harry asked in a small voice as he ventured bravely.

'No you may not. Potion making is an extremely precise discipline and someone who cannot even master the simplest of wand control has no business being in a potion lab. You will do the cataloguing like I've told you,' Snape directed.

Harry sagged back into his chair looking down dejectedly at the last remains of the bran flakes that were swimming soggily around the bottom of his bowl.

**********

A lion… no…no…a bear… definitely!

Harry sat on the grass out in the back garden watching the clouds go past and seeing patterns and shapes as he always did now when he was sent outside – there was nothing else to do, not that he really could have done anything anyway. Snape had ordered him to get dressed in one of the new good shirts he had and a new pair of jeans ready for the Headmaster's visit and then had practically shoved him out the backdoor telling him to amuse himself quietly for half and hour or so.

'_Just make sure it's sensible, Potter, don't go rolling around in those clothes, you hear me?'_

Harry wasn't really sure what the professor expected him to do outside. There was nothing to play with, he couldn't go digging around in the garden because he'd get dirty – no it was completely boring, the whole morning had been boring… then again, at least he wasn't being forced into another magic session, he already hated that time with a passion even though they'd only done it three times.

Harry always felt so upset and frustrated afterwards. He couldn't seem to do anything right and ended up being yelled at and then he'd start crying even though he tried really hard not to. It was just all so different and confusing and the Professor seemed to be in such a bad mood with him because of it.

When he'd done that little bit of magic with Dumbledore before when he was still in the infirmary it had all seemed so unbelievable but exciting but now he just wished it would go away – no wand, no feather, no magic words… nothing – then the professor wouldn't have to get angry with him all the time.

The breeze picked up slightly and Harry shivered a little. It had been raining earlier on that morning but the sun had since come out and dried the grass so it wasn't too bad to be out there. As instructed by Snape he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt with light blue stripes running through it, both of which had come from the box of clothing that the lady with the tight bun and stern looking face had brought around the other day.

Another, more gusty breeze blew causing things to bang and creak in unison. Harry looked towards the wooden fence at the very bottom of the garden, some of the wooden stakes were loose and were trembling and rattling as the wind blew against them. He was just about to look back up at the fast moving clouds when he saw it – in amongst a thick growth of tress and conifers hiding half of the back fence were two eyes looking right at him… yes definitely eyes… and two black paws… and a black tail swishing between the tree branches.

Harry sat up onto his knees quickly, his eyes fixed to the amber ones that were set steadily on to him.

'Hey kitty,' Harry said softly as he began to slowly crawl across the grass on his knees, the amber lamp like eyes staring passively at him through the dark foliage.

'Here kitty, here,' Harry uttered as he got nearer, trying to entice the cat out towards him. The cat backed up a few steps, retreating into the darkness of the trees and conifers, his left paw held off the ground as he did so.

'Hey kitty, are you hurt?' Harry asked softly, slowly extending an arm out. The cat leant in a little to sniff, its nose brushing against Harry's fingers making him giggle. The cat jumped back at Harry's sudden laugh and it withdrew further into the thick over growth.

'Hey, come back!' Harry called out as he could still see the tip of the cat's black tail.

'I won't hurt you,' Harry tried, leaning further down, his hair brushing against the spiky ends of a conifer. He shuffled his knees a little further forward feeling a slight dampness seep through.

'Come on… you're hurt aren't you?' Harry called out again softly. The cat backed away even further and in its haste put its paw down on the ground and whimpered in pain.

'Stop moving silly!' Harry said as he moved further into the trees. He leaned down a little more, his chest almost against the ground in an effort to get away from the spiky arms of the conifers, and then down on to his stomach, wiggling his way towards the cat. He only then noticed that the ground was still rather damp from the morning's showers but he was so close and the sun was out so he could dry a few wet patches up afterwards.

The branches were so low and thick further in that Harry could only just lift his head up without being spiked and it was a lot dimmer under there than in the garden. He squinted into the dim darkness; the cat's amber eyes the only part that Harry could now see in the shadowed light.

'Come on, come here,' Harry whispered, reaching his arms out. He was almost touching the black fur when…

'Potter?'

The cat flinched at the sound and then took off deeper where Harry could no longer see him.

'Mr Potter!'

Harry lay on his stomach for a moment longer hoping the cat would make it's way back but as Snape's sharp calls continued he realised he'd better emerge before the professor got worried where he was.

He backtracked, wiggling his way out of the trees and conifers and then once he'd cleared the spiky braches pushed himself up onto his knees and then finally to his feet. Only then did he look down and realise the mess he was in. He hadn't realised just how damp it was under there from the earlier rain, his hands were filthy, his blue shirt and jeans wet and smeared with tracks of mud and soil.

'What do you think you're doing?' Snape said firmly from behind making Harry jump slightly and spin around.

Striding closer, Snape opened his mouth to reprimand further but he stopped in his tracks, his eyes travelling from Harry's hair - infested with conifer needles, leaves and twigs, to his face – grubby down one side, and down to his soiled shirt and jeans which had large and muddy wet patches on both knees.

'What is the meaning of this?' Snape asked in a quiet but cold voice.

'I'm…I'm sorry,' Harry barely managed to say as Snape advanced towards him, his face hardened and eyes narrowed to slits.

'There… was a cat… hurt and… and…' Harry trailed off.

'I told you in the most simplest of terms, Mr Potter, to _not_ muck around out here,' Snape said, thrusting a long finger towards Harry.

'Yes Sir… I'm sorry… but the cat - ' Harry swallowed, trying to catch his breath as air seemed to have escaped him under Snape's piercing glare.

'You get new clothes given to you, I ask you to be presentable for when the Headmaster arrives and _this_ is what you do?' Snape bellowed at Harry who was now rooted to the spot as he looked up at Snape, shivering slightly as the dampness seeped its way through to his skin.

'I'm really sorry… I didn't mean it,' Harry began but before he could offer any more explanation for his state Snape grabbed him tightly by the upper arm, spun him around and smacked him, hard.

'Ow!' Harry cried out almost involuntarily as Snape smacked him twice more on the same spot. Snape turned him back around sharply and held him at arms length, his lips tight, face flushed in colour and a loathsome look in his eyes that caused Harry to well up in tears more so than the smacks had prompted.

'You will learn to obey me Potter,' Snape snarled venomously, shaking him in his grasp causing Harry to lose his footing slightly. 'If it's the one and only thing that we manage to accomplish while you are here I am going to make _damn _sure it is that!' He thrust Harry roughly out in front of him, still keeping a firm grasp on his arm and strode back to the house practically dragging Harry alongside him.

Harry was hauled upstairs and straight into the bathroom by which time he was openly crying and mumbling sorrowful apologies into his hands despite the shock of being smacked.

'Oh stop snivelling!' Snape spat as he let his vice like grip go.

'You smacked me…' Harry said in a constricted voice.

'I told you when you arrived Potter that I was not going to put up with any of your nonsense. You deserved that and you know it. Now, you stand here and don't you dare move an inch!' Snape answered.

Harry obeyed, his breath hitching in gulps as he heard the bath water being run and then firm hands wrenched his own away from his face and pulled him forwards.

'You are an ungrateful little wretch, you know that?' Snape said scathingly as he began to unbutton Harry's damp, mud streaked shirt. 'Look at you, just look at you!'

'I… I'm sorry,' Harry whimpered, struggling against his hitching gulps.

'Yes, so you've said already,' Snape answered as he pulled one arm out of the shirt roughly and then began to pull at the other. 'I take you in, against my better judgement, agree to help you after you got yourself into this situation in the first place by being so arrogant and reckless and you do nothing but cause me grief!

'I… wanted… to help… the cat,' Harry breathed, his face red and tear tracks making their way down his face leaving tracks through the muddy streaks.

'I asked one thing of you today, Potter,' Snape continued on as if he hadn't heard Harry at all,' one thing and you defy me – neat and presentable for when the Headmaster arrives in… forty minutes… and this is what you give me!'

'I didn't mean to get dirty,' Harry sobbed.

'No, you never mean to do anything, you've never had any thought for your actions or their consequences what so ever!'

Snape managed to extract Harry from the soiled shirt and threw it onto the tiled floor.

'I didn't …think it wou…would be all muddy,' Harry tried to explain through his hands which were now firmly placed over his face once more.

'What do you expect the ground to be you imbecile?' Snape said furiously as Harry's bottom lip began to tremble against his sobs.

'I just wanted to help the cat,' Harry said again as he rubbed at his eyes with his dirty, muddy hands leaving more tracks of mud across his face.

'Don't give me excuses and stop with the sorrowful whining, it does not work on me.'

Harry soon found himself emersed in the bath with Snape advancing on him with the dreaded grey, scratchy soap in one hand and a green washcloth in the other. He scrubbed vigorously at Harry's neck and arms. Harry winced; sure that Snape was trying to rub his skin away. He tried to squirm away, not that he could go very far, but Snape held him in the bath.

'Stop squirming! You want to be disobedient then accept the consequences!' Snape scolded coldly.

The washcloth was rinsed out and then came at Harry's face, across his forehead, scrubbing at both sides of his face; Snape had no seeming regard for gentleness.

'You're absolutely filthy!' Snape spat letting go of Harry's arm and reaching across to pick up a small white bottle. 'Perhaps I should have left you as you were and let the Headmaster see the burden he has imposed on me!'

Harry reached up to rub his eyes that felt red and sore then without warning a cascade of water was dumped over his head. He coughed and spluttered, trying to wipe the water from his eyes but Snape put a hand to his forehead and tilted his head back a little then set into his hair, fingers digging and scrapping their way through.

Harry pulled his knees up to his chest as Snape drove his fingers through his hair, drops of shampoo running down the side of Harry's face and some into his eyes, which stung sharply.

By the time Snape had finished and rinsed him off with another cascade of water that made Harry gasp Harry was exhausted. His eyes were dry and burning from crying and the sting of the shampoo and his skin felt like it had been striped off.

Snape threw a towel at him and ordered him to dry off and then go to his bedroom where Snape would have another set of clothes laid out for him to put on.

Harry did as instructed, his bottom lip still trembling slightly as he did so, partly from shivering now being out of the bath and partly from his still subsiding tears. He felt wretched and Snape was so mad at him. He hated being yelled at and the fact that Snape had walloped him made him burn inside with regret and shame.

The professor was the one person that he had felt some hint of a memory of. Professor Snape had been so good to him despite his stern demeanour. He'd taken him in over the holidays, using his own time to help him recover yet Harry hadn't been able to make him happy or proud of him since the day they had arrived even though he'd been trying his best.

'Here,' Snape said once Harry made his way into his bedroom with the towel wrapped around him. A fresh pair of dark blue trousers and a blue and black shirt lay on his bed where Snape was sitting with a hardened expression on his face. Harry put them on quickly, sniffling a little as he did so and wiping his nose on the back of his hand leaving a snotty wet patch.

Snape hissed in annoyance and reaching across thrust him a tissue that he brought out from his trouser pocket.

'Wipe your hand and blow your nose for goodness sake child!' He commanded, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

'Yes Sir,' Harry mumbled through his snotty, blocked nose.

Snape watched on with mild revulsion as the boy nosily blew his nose into the tissue and then tried to hand him back the snotty thing.

'I don't want it! Put it in your pocket, you can put it in the bin later,' Snape ordered. He was all set to stand up then and take Harry down to the parlour room for a well earned stint in the corner when the boy suddenly launched himself at him, arms flung around his neck as Potter tried to clamber up into his lap, mumbled words of 'sorry' and 'I wont do it again' barely audible.

Snape was so taken aback at the sudden and unprovoked 'hug' Harry actually managed to get right up onto his lap before Snape reacted, standing up abruptly leaving Harry to fall backwards and land on his rear on to the floor.

Snape looked down at Harry who looked like he was going to burst into tears again. Damn him! How dare the brat presume he could try and worm his way out of trouble like that! Reaching down he grasped him by the wrist tightly and hauled him up off the floor without a word and strode out of the room and down to the parlour with a downcast Harry in tow.

'The Headmaster will be here fairly soon but you, young man, are going to spend sometime in here,' Snape said throwing the door to the parlour room open and herding Harry inside. ' I'm going to ensure you stay out of trouble. You cannot be trusted to be left to your own devices, I've always believed that at Hogwarts and you have just proved it ten-fold. A disobedient, impulsive child like yourself needs constant supervision, that much is obvious!'

He pulled Harry over to an empty corner and thrust him into it so Harry was facing two intersecting walls.

'You'll stay there until I tell you and Merlin help you if you move before then!' Snape warned with stern intent and before Harry could answer he strode from the room.

**********

'Ouch! Ow!' Harry murmured, trying to hold it in but being rather unsuccessful. After the events of the last hour or so Harry didn't want to make the professor any more upset with him so he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and closed his eyes tyring to control himself even though Snape was brandishing a hair comb at his head like a garden rake.

His composure only lasted barely ten seconds though as Snape came across another tangle and began to ferociously attack at it, pulling Harry's head back as he tried to wrench the comb through.

'Ow!' Harry called out again, louder than he had meant to.

'Stop whining!' Snape rebuked from behind as Harry's eyes watered against the pain. 'If you stopped squirming around it wouldn't hurt so much.'

That was easier said than done Harry thought. Snape had him perched on a little wooden stool in the kitchen and it was uncomfortable to sit still on the hard seat for so long while your head was being pulled this way and that.

Harry had spent what felt like an eternity in the parlour room corner, sniffling his way through most of it feeling partly ashamed but also rather sorry for himself as his legs began to ache which added to the uncomfortable dull sting that lingered in his behind.

While standing there he couldn't help but think about his mum and dad, which had made his tearful sniffling worse. He wanted someone to come and hug him desperately, tell him that he was forgiven, that's what parents did wasn't it? Without really thinking about it he had subconsciously tried to evoke this from the professor but had been swiftly rejected. He must have really made him mad. What he'd done, even though he hadn't meant it, must have been really bad. The professor seemed to know him awfully well, it sounded like he'd been really disobedient at school, done lots of bad things.

He found it hard to imagine doing really bad things like the professor had implied, not intentionally anyway but Professor Snape seemed to know what he was talking about. Well he wasn't going to be like that anymore! He was going to try really, really hard to make the professor happy with him. At the moment though that was proving a little difficult.

He was trying extremely hard not to complain about the sharp points of the comb digging into his scalp and the pain as Snape pulled and wrestled with the tangles. After three days of trying to tame his hair himself and realising nothing he did worked Harry rather thought that the professor was wasting his time – something he knew he didn't like to do – but thought it best to just let him get on with it and find out for himself.

'As unmanageable as you are!' Snape said from behind, pressing his hand down hard on the top of Harry's head trying to flatten the stubborn strands that refused to lie flat. 'Your father had the same hair and he always looked like a delinquent. Well, I'll tell you now, if I can't get it to sit properly I may just shave it off!'

Harry tried to twist around; eyes wide at that prospect but Snape grasped the top of his head and twisted it back to face the front.

'Eyes front!' He ordered.

Another five minutes of painful combing, wetting with more water and hand pressing and Snape seemed to give up.

'That's the best it's going to get,' he said sounding irritable and throwing the comb down onto the bench top, 'for now anyway. I don't have any more time to deal with it; the Headmaster will be here any moment. I suppose I should give you some lunch?' Snape asked as he moved around to face Harry with a bad-tempered expression. Harry's stomach gave a loud growl at the mention of lunch and Snape grimaced. A ham and cheese sandwich (that Snape had left in the fridge while Harry had been serving his 'time out' in the parlour room corner) was promptly supplied along with a glass of milk.

Harry sat at the table and ate quietly while Snape busied himself in the kitchen muttering under his breath about Harry's behaviour and the time he had wasted that morning and what Harry could expect if he ever disobeyed like that again. It was a relief when the doorbell rang and Snape snapped his fingers at Harry for him to put his empty plate and glass into the sink. Snape then made his way to the front door with Harry trailing hesitantly behind.

TBC…

* * *

**Hi all, thanks for all the great reviews for the last chapter. Sorry I haven't been able to reply to them personally this time around but they are all very much appreciated. **

**Snape is still hell bent on getting Harry to conform to his will in this chapter so sorry to all those that are after a 'cuddly' Snape :) I just don't like to see characters change their spots in the matter of a few short chapters.**

**Anyways, hope you like and enjoy the rest of the weekend. I only have 3 more days of work and then I am off for 6 weeks!!!! Can't wait :)**


	9. A Difference of Opinion

**Chapter 9**

**A Difference of Opinion**

'Good afternoon, Severus,' Dumbledore said brightly as Snape opened the door with a rather sour expression on his face, an expression that changed to annoyance as he noticed McGonagall standing beside the Headmaster.

'Headmaster,' Snape acknowledged with a tilt of his head,' Minerva,' he added tartly without looking at her.

'I hope we are not too early Severus?' Dumbledore said, his eyebrows rising slightly as Snape continued to stand in the doorway without inviting them inside.

'I believe you are here, as you said you would be,' Snape answered evenly, casting a first glance towards McGonagall. Snape still hadn't moved from the doorway and at that point Harry emerged from under his arm, which was still holding the door open by the handle.

'Ah, hello young man!' Dumbledore greeted in cheerful enthusiasm, casting a hand out to Harry and ruffling his hair affectionately making it once again stick out in all directions. Snape looked down at Harry with an impatient growl, which Harry was sure only he heard.

'Hi,' Harry answered a little shyly. Even though he had seen Dumbledore before it felt strange now that they were somewhere different – like meeting a relative that you haven't seen for a long, long time. His eyes moved across to McGonagall.

'Harry, this is Professor McGonagall, she is one of your teachers and your Head of House at Hogwarts,' Dumbledore explained seeing Harry's hesitation towards her.

'Oh, you're the lady that brought me the clothes!' Harry suddenly piped up, pointing a finger at her, which Snape immediately grasped and pulled back down as a silent scolding.

'Yes, I am,' McGonagall, answered, her stern expression changing to a warm smile, 'and I'm pleased to see that they fit rather well,' she noted, reaching out and tugging a little at Harry's shirt collar.

Harry nodded, 'Oh yeah, they _all_ fit thanks!'

'Then it is good to know they will get some use,' McGonagall nodded, still smiling as she cast her eyes back to Snape. 'May we come in Severus, or are we to stay out here like two old pairs of shoes?

Snape's eyes narrowed at the remark but he stood back, pulling Harry with him by the arm.

Once seated in the living room, Snape in his usual armchair, McGonagall on the sofa where she had sat previously and Dumbledore in the armchair nearest the fireplace, Dumbledore turned his twinkling eyes onto Harry, who had seated himself on the rug, sitting crossed-legged, his eyes roaming between the three adults.

'So Harry, how have you been since I saw you last? Have you been settling in ok with Professor Snape here?' Dumbledore asked softly.

Harry turned around slightly to find Snape looking back at him with an unreadable expression. He wasn't quite sure how to answer the Headmaster's question – the last few days had been mostly wrapped in confusion, tears and frustration, not to mention the trouble he had got into that morning. Harry was still stewing on his answer when Snape spoke up.

'It has been a… trying few days Headmaster, as I'm sure you've heard,' Snape said with a pointed look towards McGonagall.

'Yes,' Dumbledore nodded slowly as Harry looked down to his sock covered feet, twirling the fringe of the rug between his fingers.

'My magic's no good,' Harry decided to pipe up.

'I see, well, it may take some time to come back Harry,' Dumbledore explained kindly.

'But I can't even do the simple stuff,' Harry continued sadly. 'I can't do the leviosa thingy. I don't think I'll ever be able to do it, will I?' Harry turned to Snape for him to agree.

'You will do it Mr Potter, because you used to do it,' Snape answered sharply, looking down his long nose at Harry. 'You just need to concentrate and work hard and stop making the fuss you are making when I call you for out lessons.'

'Of course it will come Harry,' Dumbledore encouraged, ignoring the bitting tone that Snape had used in his answer, which McGonagall seemed to have bristled at.

'And with _encouragement_ it will happen sooner rather than later,' McGonagall insisted her eyebrows rose at Snape who sneered back with narrowed eyes over Harry's oblivious head.

'You are a fine wizard Harry,' Dumbledore exclaimed, leaning in, 'you've just had a big shock and need a bit of time to settle, isn't that right Severus?'

Snape sat silent as Harry turned to look at him doubtfully.

'We will indeed accomplish what we have set out to do Potter, even if it kills us both,' Snape answered back causing McGonagall to tut loudly, 'however, perhaps we could… slow down a little,' Snape added and Harry's face brightened slightly making Snape glare at him. 'We will still be working hard, Mr Potter. Just because I said we could perhaps slow down it doesn't mean you can become complacent and lazy.'

'What about your memory, Harry?' Dumbledore asked, cutting through Snape's rebuke. 'Have you started to remember anything?'

'No,' Harry said softly, shaking his head, 'but we've only had one session so I might soon,' he added with a hopeful expression.

'Oh?' Dumbledore said, looking surprised. He moved his questioning gaze to Snape who shifted in his seat looking slightly uncomfortable for a split second.

'But I've been taking my potion,' Harry added, conveniently leaving out that fact that Snape had had to battle with him to get him to take it.

'That is very good,' Dumbledore smiled, 'and I'm sure there will be plenty of time over the next few weeks for you to work on it more,' he continued with a clear, pointed look at Snape.

Harry nodded once again as he moved his hand to fiddle with one of the buttons on his shirt.

'Do… do I have to show you what I've done with my magic so far?' Harry asked looking back at Dumbledore anxiously.

'Of course not, Potter,' Snape rebuked, 'there is nothing for the Headmaster to_ see_.'

Harry noticed the warm smile on Dumbledore's face falter as he flicked his eyes to Snape, looking at him over his half moon spectacles, but the smile was soon back in place as he focused his attention back to Harry.

'No, you don't need to show me this time, Harry. I'm sure next time I visit you will be brimming with magic to show me, hm?' Dumbledore said with confidence. 'Now, I would like a few minutes with Professor Snape here, how about you go and play for a while, or do some more of that wonderful drawing I saw you doing before at school?'

Harry stood up immediately rather eager to get out of the room where he felt he was being scrutinized and inspected but shrugged at Dumbledore.

'Uh, I don't have any colour pencils or anything.'

'Of course you do Harry,' McGonagall spoke up, 'there was a whole box full in that lot of toys that I left here for you before you arrived.'

'I have toys?' Harry said, his eyes lighting up. Snape rolled his eyes from behind seeing immediately where this was going and it didn't take long for his prediction to come true.

'Severus! What in the world - ' McGonagall started but Snape cut her off.

'Potter, go up to your bedroom please. You can do some reading up there,' he instructed with a no nonsense tone.

Harry hesitated for a fraction of a second, the promise of toys running around his head but he retreated from the room after a warning glare from Snape.

Once Harry had left and the door had been closed behind him McGonagall turned her interrogation up to full blast.

'Severus Snape, do you mean to tell me you haven't given anything from those boxes to the poor boy? He's a child for goodness sake!'

Snape rolled his eyes as if to trivialize her concerns as being melodramatic. This was exactly what he had hoped to avoid – having to defend himself and his decisions because of her damn meddling!

'He has a lot to focus on and get done, Minerva, it does not do for him to be distracted with frivolous occupations,' Snape said in a rather bored tone.

'Albus?' McGonagall turned to Dumbledore with hands outstretched looking for support.

'Calm yourself Minerva,' Dumbledore said quietly not breaking his eye contact with Snape. 'Severus is correct, he does had a lot to give his attention to,' Dumbledore stated and Snape looked thoroughly satisfied as he leaned back into his chair, a smug look on his face, 'however, I'm sure he will continue to do fine even if he does have some other activities to help him feel more settled.' Dumbledore finished. Snape sat up straight again.

'Headmaster, I believe he should earn these things – use them as positive incentive,' Snape said quickly, 'to prompt him to work hard and behave. If he begins to improve and does as he's told then they will be useful rewards. _Positive encouragement_, isn't that what you were bleating at me before, Minerva?'

Oh how he loved throwing her 'lectures' back at her!

'You know very well that I was referring more to _verbal _praise and extra treats as encouragement, not withhold a vital part of children's development, Severus,' McGonagall retorted, 'an integral thing for them to feel settled, secure and _happy._'

Snape rolled his eyes once again and folded his arms.

'Albus?' McGonagall implored again. Dumbledore sat looking relaxed in his seat, a finger to his lips in mild contemplation.

'I do believe that Harry's slow progress could be due to getting to worked up and frustrated… perhaps a little stressed,' Dumbledore said looking steadily across to Snape, 'especially if he has been… pushed a little too hard,' he added meaningfully. 'I know that you have high expectations and a strong work ethic, Severus, but I think in this case it could serve well to give him some down time rather than always expecting him to be working and focused.'

'Headmaster,' Snape said, leaning in, 'when you asked me to take on this role I specifically asked for complete authority and control over the process _and _discipline of the boy, which you granted me. My decision to withhold these extra _activities_ is in regards to both these things. Surely you are not reneging on our agreement?' Snape questioned in a low voice. 'You allowed me to deal with Potter as I saw fit – if he works hard, does as he is told and behaves he will be rewarded – if he doesn't then - '

'Then he gets punished?' McGonagall finished for him with pre-eminence.

'Precisely,' Snape sneered back. 'I am not going to reward disobedience. I have already had to discipline him this morning,' Snape added darkly.

'Well, that explains why he looks a little red-eyed and downtrodden,' McGonagall noted hotly. Snape's eyes flashed menacingly at her.

'I gave him nothing less than what he deserved, Minerva, I assure you. Though he did have a taste of my hand he got off lightly in my opinion. Hopefully today's experience, though I seriously doubt it, will deter him from further… _waywardness_.

'Oh, pray tell me what he did Severus,' McGonagall fired at him, her voice rising another octave.

'He was deliberately disobedient!' Snape spat, he was becoming more and more impatient with McGonagall's accusing tone.

'Excuse me, both of you,' Dumbledore cut in. He had been sitting quietly, watching the proceedings with slight interest, his fingers intertwined in his lap, however with voices becoming louder he couldn't let it go any longer.

'Albus, surely you aren't going to condone this?' McGonagall turned to him with an expression of appeal.

'Minerva, I agreed that Severus would have custodial duty while in this role, which includes discipline, and while I do not necessarily always agree with his methods I do have to agree that Harry is at times a little too impulsive for his own good. I must have confidence that he was punished for a legitimate reason, 'Dumbledore continued despite McGonagall's expression of disbelief.

'Oh Albus, you know full well the kind of discipline that Severus resorts to…'

'It is not a matter of _resorting_ Minerva,' Snape cut across icily, 'it is what is needed and has been for a long time.'

McGonagall opened her mouth to retort but Dumbledore once again held up a silencing hand.

'If Harry is… corrected,' he began slowly, 'then I will trust that it was well deserved.'

'Thankyou Headmaster,' Snape said with an air of superiority as he looked across to McGonagall's incredulous expression.

'However,' Dumbledore continued with a more serious edge to his voice, 'in trusting you Severus I expect that past occurrences or… feelings will not come into play in your treatment of Harry. I believe we discussed this briefly before Harry arrived, did we not?'

'We did,' Snape answered.

'Then I put trust in you that you will correct Harry, if needed, appropriately and according to what he has done, as his own person and not based on other… things you may see in him.'

Snape pulled himself up slightly in his seat, face tightened as if he was in resentment of having to be told such a thing but after a silent pause he bowed his head a little. 'You have my full assurances, Headmaster. I hope that now all these _concerns_ have been aired there will not be anymore interfering in how I run things,' Snape continued, turning his eyes to McGonagall in a meaningful expression who leaned back in her seat after catching Dumbledore's eye.

'I suppose if Albus has put trust in you then I must...reluctantly...do the same ,' she conceded slowly, 'not that I condone your methods,' she added.

'No, well that is nothing new now, is it?' Snape said raising a sardonic eyebrow. 'I assure you Minerva that had you dealt with Potter with a firmer hand, and I mean that in the most literal sense, when the incident with the troll occurred he may well have not been so rash and got himself into the position he is in now. Not to mention the incident during the flying lesson when you decided to reward him for going out of bounds.'

McGonagall looked like she was going to respond with a sharp response but after a moment seemed to change her mind and folded her hands in her lap, her jaw set tight.

'Well,' Dumbledore said, clapping his hands lightly together, 'I believe we should perhaps be on our way, I do not wish to take up anymore of your time Severus, but before we go I do have one point of advice, if you are open to it?' Dumbledore asked, looking calmly across to Snape.

'Of course,' Snape nodded but with a slight tightening in his stomach at being given advice.

'I believe you should reconsider your decision on the toys, for Harry's sanity and yours. If you must use them as part of discipline then perhaps you may find it more useful to take note of which he enjoys most and… withhold it for a short amount of time if he plays up.'

Snape looked back, weighing up what Dumbledore had said.

'I will take it into consideration,' Snape finally answered slowly after some deliberation.

'See that you do, my boy,' Dumbledore said, still looking calm but with a firmer undertone that Snape understood perfectly well. 'Now, perhaps we could say goodbye to Harry before we leave?'

'Of course,' Snape nodded and pushed himself out of the armchair.

He summoned Harry from his room, annoyed to see the boy still had the hopeful look in his eyes that had been there since McGonagall had mentioned the word 'toys'.

'Goodbye Harry,' Dumbledore said, holding his hand out for Harry to shake, 'I'll be seeing you again soon I'm sure, and don't worry, Professor Snape will help you get on track with your magic and your memory very soon.'

'Yes Sir,' Harry said, nodding and taking Dumbledore's hand.

'Goodbye Mr Potter,' McGonagall said as Dumbledore let go of the small hand and opened the front door.

'Bye,' Harry said, 'thanks for all the stuff!'

'You're most welcome, young man,' McGonagall answered, giving Snape a measured look as he stood in the hallway with his arms folded and the same sour expression on his face as when they had first arrived.

'I'll be in contact Severus,' Dumbledore said, turning back from the now open doorway, 'but if there are any concerns or problems do not hesitate to talk to me, hm?' He raised a questioning eyebrow from above his half-moon spectacles and then a moment later they both apparated from the step.

'Wow!' Harry exclaimed, eyes wide as he stared at the now empty step they had vacated.

'Enough gawking, in!' Snape ordered, pulling Harry back by his arm and shutting the door sharply.

**********

'Where are you Potter?' Snape called out sharply. It was just after eight thirty and he'd gone to Harry's bedroom with the memory potion only to find an empty bed.

'I'm in the bathroom!' Harry called out from across the hallway.

'Hurry up and get in here, you know what time you are supposed to be in bed, move it!' Snape scolded as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom, leaning against the frame.

A few moments later the bathroom door opened and Harry emerged in his pyjamas.

'Stop dawdling!' Snape ordered, pointing to Harry's bed.

Harry scrambled past him in the doorway and up onto his bed, pulling the covers up and over himself then settling a despondent gaze on the vial in Snape's hands. He wrinkled his nose but made no obvious protest as Snape thrust it at him.

Spluttering a little and taking a large gulp of water from the glass by his bedside table he handed back the empty vial to Snape who was smirking and then sunk further down into his bedclothes.

'There are going to be a few changes to how we run things tomorrow Potter,' Snape said in even tone as he reached down and switched off the lamp next to Harry's bed so the room was only lit from the light filtering in from the hallway, casting Snape into silhouette.

'Ok,' Harry said, his voice muffled against the covers, 'because we know now, don't we?' he added. He was feeling a lot more relaxed now about the coming magic lessons now that Dumbledore and the nice McGonagall lady had said it may take a while.

'Know what?' Snape's said slowly from above him.

'That it may take more time,' Harry answered. 'You didn't know that either did you? That's why you were getting so mad at me. But it will be better now,' Harry said with genuine positivity.

Snape's lips immediately curled at Harry's announcement.

How dare the brat presume such a thing!

'I'm really sorry about today,' Harry offered in a small, hesitant voice. Even though he'd been yelled at and punished he still felt a little bad in making the Professor so angry with him, especially right before the Headmaster had come to visit. Snape had looked really annoyed throughout the whole thing and hadn't really been very sociable to them most likely because of what he, Harry, had got up to an hour earlier…poor Professor Snape.

'Even if I was trying to help that cat I shouldn't have got all dirty like that and made you angry and made you have to smack me,' Harry added, his face flushing a little as he reached a hand back to subconsciously rub at his backside even though most of the sting had disappeared.

Snape turned back towards him. A mixed feeling of suspicion, surprise and slight satisfaction inside him. Potter… Potter apologising for his behaviour! And it had sounded completely sincere. Now that was something for the record books. He knew most other teachers and parents for that matter would at this point express an acceptance of the apology but Snape was not most people, and he would not be soft!

'Perhaps now that you realise what you can expect from me in the future if you misbehave you will not give me cause to have to repeat that process,' he said in an even voice,' though I very much doubt I should hold much weight to that.' He turned back towards the door and called over his shoulder,' I will see you in the morning, do not get out of bed before then,' before shutting the door with a click.

Harry sighed heavily into the darkness of his room. A part of him had known instinctively that he would get nothing more than what he got from the Professor, what with his stern and dour demeanour, yet Harry had, perhaps slightly subconsciously, hoped for something more - a note of forgiveness perhaps, or even a hug of some sort which he had tried to evoke earlier, but no.

He knew the Professor could be pretty grumpy, he had subconsciously known that when Snape had walked into the infirmary and Harry had instinctively known his name but that hadn't stopped him from wanting and hoping for that feeling of reassurance. His thoughts slid to his parents as he looked up towards the ceiling in the gloom and something caught in his throat and he brought a hand up and wiped his eyes with it.

**********

Now that Harry was in bed Snape retreated to his private study and poured a glass of whiskey. Reclining back in his seat he swirled the liquid around the glass, his brow furrowed in contemplation as he watched the amber liquid lick the sides.

Damn them! Damn the Headmaster for putting him in this position, putting the responsibility on him. Giving the boy over to him and then suggesting that he may be letting prejudices override his dealings with him!

And then McGonagall, questioning his methods! Her mollycoddling attitude and 'Golden Boy' treatment had done the child no favours yet she insisted on continuing with that pandering approach when it was obvious the boy needed the presence of a firm hand and a concrete set of boundaries, especially now that he was basically a blank canvas and needed structure to make sense of the world he found himself in.

No, McGonagall's reaction to Potter being smacked was far too exaggerated; he had hardly beaten the boy. What he needed, what he _had _needed all along was someone willing to give him some proper discipline. Give him sharp reminders to stop him going off on hair brain adventures and Snape was more than willing to see to it.

There would be changes though. Snape wasn't usually a person to follow keenly on the words of others, preferring to depend on his own advice, however, Dumbledore's opinion on the toys issue was of note. Perhaps they could be used in a way to garner some improvement rather than just used a form of discipline.

He took a sip of whiskey, his face set in deep thought.

Damn it, was he actually considering giving the boy toys after his behaviour today? He would definitely need to make sure Potter didn't misconstrue them as rewards after directly disobeying him – that little stunt of his, rolling around in the mud and muck like that when he had expressly said no fooling around and getting dirty!

The boy may have lost his memory but he was still the same Potter; going against everything he was told, wandering where he wasn't supposed to be with no thought for his actions. Just like at Hogwarts…wandering around the grounds after dark with that damn invisibility cloak of his…the invisibility cloak!

Snape sat up straight, setting his glass down on the nearby table with a dull clunk. Harry's belongings and trunk had been sent directly to his home and as far as he was aware nobody had been through his things, it must still be in his possession somewhere up in that room. Potter must have come across it when he had been putting away his things that first day though obviously he hadn't realised what it was – if he had, Snape was sure he wouldn't have heard the end of it, the boy was far too excitable for his own good and had no control over his mouth.

Snape stood up taking a swift look at the clock on the mantle above the fireplace. The boy had gone to bed just over half and hour ago but surely he would be asleep. Snape set off towards the doorway his mind set on the course of action – no way was that damn cloak going to be in that boy's possession in his house even if Potter had no idea what it was.

**********

By the dim light coming from the hallway Snape made his way silently across Harry's room to the three-drawer dresser, where he was sure the boy must have put the cloak. He kept a close eye on the bed as he did so. Harry was sprawled on his back and breathing deeply, one arm up around his head.

At the dresser Snape pulled open the top drawer causing a dull, low scraping sound to emanate. He turned his head around back towards the bed but there was no movement, still just the rhythmic slow breathing. He rummaged through the contents quickly tutting under his breath at the mess the drawer was in. Harry had obviously just thrown clothes in without any thought to it at all. There was nothing there so he closed the drawer up and went to the second one… and there it was, the only thing that seemed to be in some kind of order, folded up at one end of the drawer.

Snape gathered it up quickly in his arms then pushed against the drawer to close it. The wooden sides squeaked as they made their way back in and Snape winced at the piercing sound it made in the stillness of night.

'Wha's you doin?' A mumbled voice came from across the room. Snape turned, the cloak partially hidden at his side, to see Harry shifting a little under his bedclothes and rubbing a hand at his eyes.

'Nothing. Go back to sleep,' Snape stated in a low voice.

'Mm... kay,' Harry mumbled again after inhaling deeply and then was still once more as his rhythmic breathing returned.

Snape stood for a moment with the cloak in his arms feeling a sense of satisfaction. The boy had barely woken up and would most likely not remember anything in the morning.

He made his way back across the room, stopping briefly to take a glance back to the bed. Harry was still in the same position as before, his dark hair sticking up in all directions against the pillow and Snape couldn't help but get a fleeting image of James pop into his mind – a spitting image of his blasted father and the same personality to boot! Nothing of Lily…nothing! Apart from his eyes, those green eyes that looked back at him – the only redeeming feature of the boy.

Snape pulled his gaze away and exited. The cloak folded neatly under his arm.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Hi all, thanks once again for all the positive feedback! Hope you like this chapter**

**I am now officially on 6 weeks holiday from work ! So hopefully I should be able to get a lot more writing done on this.**

**Happy holidays everyone :)**


	10. Come and See What I Can Do

**Chapter 10**

**Come and See What I Can Do**

'Ok Mr Potter, let's start this over, shall we?' Snape said as Harry stood before the spindle-legged table and white feather. It was nine thirty in the morning and Snape had indeed started off with a few changes, the first being that Harry was now to take the memory potion in the mornings as well as at night – much to his displeasure. The Professor had thrust that little surprise on him as soon as he'd arrived at the kitchen table for breakfast.

Second, magic lessons and memory work were now swapped over – magic in the morning and memory in the afternoon. Harry couldn't really see what difference this would make but he made no comment about it.

'It seems that perhaps, seeing as you are a child, some extra incentives are needed,' Snape continued on, looking a little sour.

Harry looked up quizzically as Snape disappeared for a moment and then returned to the room with a box, which he set down on the floor. Harry looked at it, his toes scrunching together and digging into the carpet piles of the rug.

'In here,' Snape pointed a long finger to the box at his feet,' are some of the items that Professor McGonagall was referring to yesterday. There is a variety of things in there including some art supplies that I'm sure you'd find a use for.'

Harry's eyes immediately lit up and he began to move towards the box with eager curiosity before Snape put out a hand to stop him in his tracks.

'Stop. Did I say you could come and look?' He questioned sharply.

'No,' Harry said, stopping about three feet away.

'No what?' Snape pressed on, smirking slightly as he crossed his arms in front of him.

'No Sir,' Harry corrected quickly.

'That's better,' Snape said, with direct sternness as he looked at Harry with a silent reprimand etched on his face. 'Now,' he continued once Harry had got the message and retreated back to his spot in front of the little table, 'you may have these _only_ when you have become proficient with Wingardium Leviosa.'

Harry's face dropped immediately. 'Oh,' he breathed out softly.

'It also seems,' Snape continued indifferently, 'that perhaps having me push you to succeed like I have been doing is not productive… at this stage at least… therefore I am going to leave you to practice. You know the wand movement by now and the correct pronunciation. If you need me, or heaven forbid if you actually accomplish it I will be in the parlour room reading. Clear?'

Harry nodded, his eyes once again flicking down to the box.

'Here,' Snape said as he strode forwards and handed Harry his wand, 'get started.' He headed back towards the doorway before stopping in his tracks. 'Oh and Mr Potter, If I find out you've been sneaking a look through that box instead of practicing I don't think I need to tell you what will happen.'

'I wont,' Harry said, shaking his head fervently.

'Very well,' Snape answered after surveying Harry shrewdly for several moments, 'in the parlour room if needed,' and with that he stalked out of the room closing the door slightly behind him.

Harry stood on the spot for several moments, his wand warm in his hands as he clutched it, the feather waiting motionless on the table and the box sitting enticingly on the floor.

Wow, the Professor really was changing track with this, although the stern reprimands and warnings hadn't changed. Harry felt a real sense of relief however that the Professor was not going to be breathing down his neck and shouting at him for the next few hours.

Temptation to go over and rummage through the box surged through Harry automatically but the memory of the day before and Snape's stern warning before he'd left the room were still fresh in his mind, holding him back and diluting the impulsive sensation a little that he felt welling up. He sucked his bottom lip in, looking longingly at the box.

Snape was somewhat mildly impressed by the boy's control. From past experience with the brat he had held a strong suspicion that once he left the room Harry would succumb to temptation and plunder the forbidden box. He had lurked behind the door for several moments ready to strike like a serpent in wait if the boy even lifted up a flap of the lid. But no surprise ambush was necessary. The boy stood for several moments, obviously weighing up his options and whether Snape was going to be good to his word if he indeed did have a sneak peek. Finally he seemed to succumb to the fact that it was in his best interest to do as he was told and he drew his eyes away and set into the task at hand.

_You see Minerva, a few good wallops from the start does make an impression_, Snape thought, smirking to himself as he finally left Harry to it and moved into the parlour room. Of course the boy wasn't completely trustworthy – he would have to keep going back to check on him from time to time, but it was a start. He was sure the old Potter would never have been able to hold his temptation back, but then again the old Potter had never had his backside walloped before, of that he was certain. Nobody in the past would have laid a hand on the 'little prince'.

**********

Harry felt so much better practicing this way rather than having Professor Snape barking orders at him and breathing down his neck. He was still deep in concentration at ten o'clock, following the wand movement and incantation as precisely as possible. He had still been unable to levitate the feather but was more than happy to see that it was responding a lot more than usual, twisting and twirling along the table. Then at around ten thirty Harry uttered the words for probably the thirtieth time and his heart leapt. The feather suddenly rose up slightly off the table and wobbled in midair in front of a shocked yet jubilant looking Harry.

He'd done it! He'd actually done it!

A grin spread across his face and he hopped from foot to foot. The feather flopped back on to the table as his excitement overtook the ability to hold control over it any longer.

He was about to call out to Snape in excitement but stopped himself realising it may have been just a fluke. He wanted to get it perfect before he showed Snape, then the professor could be really pleased with him.

A further ten minutes of practice and Harry had the feather floating around three feet off the table each time he uttered the incantation. He just couldn't hold in his excitement any longer, he was going to burst.

'Professor! Professor Snape! Professor!' He called out with sheer excitement in his voice. Snape came hurtling into the room with his wand at the ready as if in damage control.

'What's the matter?' He said, his eyes flicking around the room as if he expected to see it up in flames or a wall caved in.

'I did it!' Harry pronounced proudly. Snape lowered his wand slowly to his side.

'That is no reason to holler the house down!' Snape scolded.

'Sorry,' Harry said, though not sounding the least bit repentant. 'Watch, I can do it!' he pronounced again and then, raising his wand, he said the incantation and flicked his wrist through the air. The feather rose obediently as Snape looked on. The extra ten minutes of practice had even got rid of the wobbles.

'See!' Harry breathed, then, lowering the feather back down to the table, he turned his eyes to Snape expectantly.

'Well, at least we now have a starting point,' Snape said, putting his own wand away after a momentary silence. He glanced down at the hopeful green eyes that were looking up at him…Lily's eyes…and sighed; An internal struggle developing. Damn the Headmaster and Minerva for their child psychology 'lecture'!

Snape took a deep breath and then said in a dour, stiff voice, 'Very good, Potter.'

Snape grimaced sourly as Harry beamed back at him. The praise felt strange on his tongue, not natural at all and the rapt expression that it evoked on the brat's face was even worse. Snape closed his eyes for moment, trying to regain some composure against the frustration he felt at having to praise the boy for something that he should have been able to do in a day. He managed to calm the aggravation by convincing himself that once the brat got the hang of a few more things he wouldn't need to continue such sickly behaviour.

'Well?' Harry's triumphant voice rang out.

'Well what?' Snape asked sourly as he opened his eyes to find Harry several steps closer to him and looking up eagerly.

'You know!' Harry exclaimed, his eyes flicking to the box near Snape's feet.

Snape looked down at it smirking slightly at the hold he now had over the boy. He folded his arms across his chest and looked down his nose at Harry who was hopping from one foot to the other in eagerness.

'Did you look while I wasn't in here?' Snape interrogated. He was confidant of the answer but couldn't help but string out Harry's anticipation.

'No,' Harry answered innocently, his head shaking from side to side.

Snape eyed him for several more moments as Harry stood on the spot sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth anxiously.

Snape finally relented and bent down, picked up the box and turned back to Harry who was now bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

'Apart from the books the rest are to stay down here, not be kept in your bedroom, understood?' Snape said, handing the box over. 'You can put them in the cupboards at the bottom of the cabinet over there.' He pointed to the cabinet along the far wall by the doorway into the kitchen. 'The ball is to be kept outside.'

Harry nodded eagerly as he pulled up one of the flaps to expose the soccer ball on the top.

Snape had spent half an hour the previous evening hand picking the items in the box from the mound that Minerva had originally sent over – the soccer ball, a pack of playing cards, a chess set, two jigsaw puzzles, a game of checkers, four books, a small tin of coloured pencils, a sketch pad and some dragon figurines (which to Snape's annoyance had hissed and smoked at him when he'd thrust them roughly into the box).

As far as Snape was concerned he had tried to pick the most unobtrusive items; things that wouldn't make too much of a mess or disrupt the peaceful nature of his home. Cards, books, puzzles and drawing supplies seemed the most sedentary and the soccer ball… well after Harry's muddy adventure at seeing an apparition of a cat that was mostly likely just a shadow he felt it best the boy had something to keep him occupied out there instead of letting his wild imagination run rampant.

He'd also made the decision to ban the toys, apart from the books, from Harry's room. A bedroom was to sleep in, not a playhouse. Besides, if he ever needed to send the boy there as punishment the last thing he wanted was for the brat to be sitting up there playing instead of thinking about his indiscretions. He'd cleared out the bottom of the cabinet the night before specifically to make room for these new additions.

'Can I look through it now?' Harry asked, his voice verging on impatience as he continued to bounce up and down on his toes.

'You have ten minutes,' Snape said, shaking his head slightly at the boy's ridiculous display over a few toys, 'and then I want them put away. We're going to extend the work on levitation.'

'Ok,' Harry nodded quickly, then moved to the middle of the room and placed the box on the floor, taking a spot next to it on his knees.

Snape rolled his eyes as Harry began to dig into the box with fervour. Toys were overrated for children as far as Snape was concerned, especially for wizarding children who had so many skills and abilities they needed to master to become functioning members of wizarding society. Toys were a frivolous extra that took away valuable time and corrupted a child's concentration. He'd never had such things growing up, had never felt he needed them and he was better off for it that was for sure – his potions prowess unmatched because of the time he'd spent bettering himself instead of playing with magical dragon figures.

Harry ate up the ten minutes in eagerness, pulling out each item from the box, especially pleased to see the set of colouring pencils and sketchpad there. He also loved the dragons and was in awe that they actually seemed alive, moving around in his hands and even furling small spirals of smoke from their nostrils.

When the ten minutes was up Harry was strongly tempted to try and tuck the little dragons into his trouser pockets but Snape seemed to be watching him like a hawk so he reluctantly placed them with the other things in the cupboards and closed the door on them with a slightly sad expression.

**********

Once Harry's 'playtime' was over he worked for a further hour gaining more control over the feather with Snape overseeing. By the end of the hour he was able to guide the feather in different directions and extend the time he was able to keep control over it for.

Harry felt immensely pleased with himself along with a sense of awe that he had managed to achieve something so unbelievable. He couldn't seem to keep the smile off his face or stop from asking Snape if he was pleased with him.

'I did really well today, didn't I?' Harry asked, jumping around at Snape's side as the professor picked up the table to put it back where it belonged.

'The day is not over Potter…however it is an improvement,' Snape managed to say after a pause.

Giving positive encouragement was one thing but lavishing the brat with praise for accomplishing the simplest of spells imaginable was not going to happen. The boy would have to work a lot harder than that and aim for higher things before he was ever impressed enough.

'Get your shoes on, it's time for you to go outside,' Snape said bluntly over his shoulder as he moved towards the door.

**********

An hour later Snape made his own way to the back door. He had spent the last hour reading up on some theoretical analysis of the effects of temperature on dried potion ingredients, enjoying the peace and quiet that had descended on the house since Harry had been outside. True, a few times whilst reading his thoughts strayed to Harry and what he was getting up to outside causing the professor to silently curse the brat for annoying him and interrupting his work even when he wasn't in the same room. However, he had managed to throw any misgivings out of his mind quickly, settling on the fact that if the boy was up to no good it would be dealt with in due course.

He pulled open the back door and immediately scowled as the sounds of buoyant whooping met his ears - His hour of peaceful relaxation broken in the space of a mere second. He muttered darkly under his breath once again at what Potter's recklessness and Dumbledore's subsequent request was going to cost him this summer. The brat better be damn thankful at the end of all this!

As he stepped over the threshold of the doorway Harry came into view, controlling the soccer ball along the ground with his feet and then sending it with a mighty kick through a makeshift goal that he had set up at the other end of the grass using two upturned plastic buckets.

As the ball sailed smoothly between them Harry began to whoop and cheer, his arms up above his head – a display of triumph to an imaginary crowd.

Snape grimaced, taking a few more steps towards the grass. Could the brat do nothing quietly! But of course he shouldn't have expected anything else – the boy was obviously, subconsciously of course, suffering from the lack of worship he was so used to getting from all his adoring fans!

'Potter! Stop that infernal racket this instant!' Snape called out over the top of Harry's continued jubilation. Harry stopped in his tracks, turning towards Snape as he brought his arms down to his sides. His face was slightly flushed and he looked out of breath but was grinning widely.

'You see me kick that one?' He asked Snape with energized enthusiasm as he pointed towards the bucket goals.

'Yes I did,' Snape answered tightly. 'I also saw you running around like an idiot and making enough noise to drown out a banshee!'

'I was only pretending,' Harry answered as he began to walk towards the back door.

'Yes, I know exactly what you were imagining Potter, all your adoring fans calling your name I presume,' Snape said snidely. 'Stop! Before you come any further go and pick my buckets up and put them back where you got them from,' Snape ordered.

The little monster, perhaps in his fickle imaginings he thought someone was going to come and pick up after him… come and clean up after the _Golden Boy_! What a cheek!

'I got them from around the side, by the water tap,' Harry called out as he dutifully trotted back to the buckets and picked them up. 'Not the forbidden side, the other side where the gate is, 'cause I know I'm not allowed the other side,' he explained further at seeing Snape's deep set scowl. He walked back with the two buckets swinging in his arms. 'See, I listened to what you told - '

'Just put them back,' Snape cut across Harry's banter with irritated impatience.

'Yes Sir,' Harry said after a slight pause, holding the buckets down at his sides.

'And when you've done that come inside and wash your hands, it's time for lunch,' Snape added as he began to retreat.

'Ok,' Harry answered brightly. Snape turned back with narrowed eyes at Harry's suspiciously cheerful tone. Perhaps the boy had been up to something else out here apart from using his property in such an egregious way.

Harry moved out of sight around the side of the house and after a few more moments of suspicious contemplation Snape moved back inside leaving the door open for Harry.

**********

TBC...

* * *

**Hi everyone, hope you have all had a great week :)**

**Thanks once again to all the wonderful and thoughtful reviews. I had a lot of trepidation in posting chapter 9 as I wasn't sure how people were going to take it (even though I had said Snape was going to be quite harsh for the next few chapters). Some people were a little upset by it but hopefully their spirits may be lifted within a few more chapters :)**

**This turned out to be a long chapter so I have cut it into three parts to save your sanity!**

**I am hoping to post chapters a lot more regularly over the next few weeks, hopefully the next one should be up within a few days time.**

**Take care everyone!**


	11. Photographs

***Sigh* Oh Harry, it was all going so well…**

**Warning - Angst ahead!**

**There is also a small CP scene in this chapter, if you don't like please don't read **

**(you have been warned… now on with the story. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Photographs**

Harry's good mood from the morning's success and the fact that he finally had something to keep him occupied outside continued into lunch. Over his plate of sandwiches and fruit he chatted incessantly from one topic to the next despite the one-sidedness of the conversation.

The persistent nature of it was driving Snape to distraction. The blasted boy seemed to have no control over himself whatsoever – his mouth running a million miles an hour, jumping from topic to topic without any real conscious consideration, no wonder the brat was always running amok and getting himself and his friends into strife with no thought process going on in that head of his.

Obviously he had been correct – despite Potter's loss of memory his inherent nature was still quite obviously present. Lurking beneath that irritatingly innocent and cherubic face lay James Potter incarnate. The only thing that quelled this egregious thought in Snape's mind was the comforting fact that he was now in a position to have some kind of useful influence on the boy without other factors getting in the way.

Snape almost smiled openly at that thought as Harry's discordant tones continued on unabated. Oh what an opportunity he had been given – a chance to stamp out the rampant recklessness, arrogance and continued disobedience in the boy before it escalated any further. He'd always felt like his hands had been tied - he was supposed to keep an eye on the boy, keep him safe, but with no real authority over him during the past year it had been an irritatingly frustrating task.

True, once the boy's memory began to return the task of keeping him on the new track of the straight and narrow may prove considerably more difficult as old habits and impulses returned, but he was more than prepared to deal with that. As far as he could see the boy's first encounter with a good smack had done him the world of good despite other certain people's misgivings.

Snape flicked his eyes back to Harry whose mouth was still moving while he pulled the crust off one side of his sandwich.

Harry couldn't help but feel cheerful. If was the first time he'd felt like this since he'd arrived… actually since he could remember. Finally it felt like something was falling into place and at last he had managed to make the Professor happy enough with him to give him a reward! Harry smiled as his eyes cast towards the living room entrance where the cabinet stood. It's bottom cupboard holding his prizes. Perhaps tonight he and the Professor could play one of those games that were in there…sure the Professor seemed a little reluctant to join in anything fun but Harry was in such a good mood he felt sure he could win the Professor over.

Harry glanced at Snape and grinned. Snape scowled back at him. What was the little urchin up to? That mind of his was probably working away, scheming something behind his back.

'Wipe that silly grin off your face and eat your lunch, quietly,' Snape said sharply.

'I'm just happy,' Harry answered cheerfully though taken back a little at Snape's sharp rebuke. He picked his sandwich back up off the plate and began to nibble at the edge his eyes wandering past Snape to the little window behind the professor that looked out onto the back garden.

Suddenly and without warning he leapt up from the table so fast the dishes rattled, his sandwich unceremoniously dropped back onto the plate again.

'There it is!' Harry cried, retreating from his seat and scrambling around the table to get closer to the little window. Snape however stood up in a flash and blocked his path, an ugly scowl forming on his face.

'What do you think you're doing?' He thundered as Harry continued to crane his neck in an effort to see past Snape who was now blocking his view to the window. 'Sit back down this instant!'

'But the cat's outside again,' Harry exclaimed as he brought his arm up to point towards the window. Snape grabbed his wrist roughly and slapped the back of his hand.

'Ow,' Harry cried as he flinched back a little and nursed his now stinging hand in the other.

'Next time it will be your backside, now sit!' Snape ordered again.

'But… the cat…' Harry insisted again, a rising determination prompting him forwards along the path of thinning ice. Well the cat was hurt; someone should help him. Why couldn't the Professor just turn around and look? Surely helping an injured cat was more important than him eating his stupid sandwich?

'You have to the count of three to do as you are told and plant your backside back on that seat and that is being generous,' Snape threatened in a low growl. '_One_,' he began, holding up a long finger.

'But…' Harry began again, a look of dismay unfolding on his face as he looked at the finger raised in the air.

'_Two_…'

Harry weighed up his options as he took a fleeting glance towards the window again. He wanted to help the cat, he really did, but that slap to his hand had hurt and he didn't want to get another one to his rear like the professor had given him a couple of days ago. Recognising defeat but with a definite scowl to his face Harry flopped back down in to his seat in a huff.

Snape smirked with satisfaction at seeing the tried and tested method he had witnessed parents use with their little _treasures_ (muggle and wizards alike) work on the previously stubborn little brat. He moved back to his own seat again and began to drum his fingers on the tabletop as Harry continued to glower down at his half eaten sandwich, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. All the cheerfulness of before seemed to have evaporated in the matter of mere seconds.

'Quit the sulking and eat your lunch,' Snape said after several silent moments.

'How can I eat when I know that poor cat is outside and hurt and no one is looking after him?' Harry said in a small but still insistent voice.

'Stop the melodramatics, Mr Potter, it is not going to work,' Snape answered sounding completely unmoved by Harry's plea.

'Huh?' Harry questioned, looking up at Snape swiftly. Snape leaned into the table a little to fix his dark eyes to Harry's.

'Perhaps you are in need of some vocabulary lessons as well; I should add it onto your schedule.'

'I don't know what mel… melo… melondamatic means,' Harry answered, shaking his head.

'Yes, precisely my point,' Snape drawled with a smirk at his lips.

'You didn't even look to see the cat, he's hurt!' Harry continued with consternation.

'No, because I am not going to indulge your utter lack of table manners, Potter.'

Harry's eyes began to glisten and he blinked up at Snape, his face rising in colour.

'Why do you have to be so mean and… and… cross all the time?' Harry cried, his voice rising a little in volume as annoyance and frustration burned up inside of him suddenly.

'Mean?' Snape repeated coldly. 'Tell me Potter, how is giving you a roof over your head and food in your stomach mean, hm? How is giving up my entire summer break to assist you to recover mean? How is giving you a boxful of toys, _despite_ my personal views on their uselessness, mean?'

Harry didn't answer but cast his wet eyes away, blinking as he pursed his lips tightly together.

'As for the cross part,' Snape continued coldly, 'who could blame me for being cross when I am stuck with a little boy who is continuing down the same road as he was before by thinking he can do as he pleases? You are becoming a spoilt brat again and I am determined to stop it if it is the last thing I do!'

Harry leant in against the table, the burning in his stomach rising as his fists balled together and face began to flush pink.

'I am _not_ little and _I'm not spoilt_!'

'Of course you are spoilt,' Snape spat, 'you have been spoilt since the day you were born – people giving you things you had no business having, letting you get away with blatant rule breaking and rudeness, people running around after you, trying to keep you safe while you went gallivanting around the place trying to be a hero… I will _not _indulge it Potter!'

'Well I don't remember ANY OF THAT!' Harry yelled, his face screwed up as tears fell streaking his face. He kicked the chair leg with the heel of his foot in anger. He had felt so good before but now he just felt rotten. He hated it! Hated feeling so helpless and alone, hated that he was being yelled at again for something he couldn't even remember and hated the fact that the man knew more about him that he did!

In the heat of the moment Harry grabbed the first thing in front of him – his plate with the half eaten sandwich on it – and hurled it across the table where it smashed and splattered on the floor. His action wielded an immediate sense of release for his anger and frustration but it was short lived as Snape suddenly pushed back his chair, the legs scrapping across the floor and grabbed Harry by the arm pulling him closer.

Flinging Harry over his knee his hand fell with a loud, resounding 'crack' across the boy's backside.

'Ow!' Harry choked out, as an immediate sting emerged followed by another sharp smack from Snape's hand. All in all Snape laid down a dozen biting cracks from his hand that had Harry sobbing by the time Snape hauled him up off his lap.

'I told you when you arrived Mr Potter that I would not put up with any nonsense from you,' Snape said as he held Harry's arm in a vice like grip. 'You are going to learn to control your mouth and your behaviour, you will _not_ turn into an arrogant little sod like your father, not while you're under my guardianship! Do you hear me?

Harry's crying continued his breath hitching a little.

'Look at me when I am speaking to you,' Snape scolded sharply. Harry hiccuped but then slowly pulled his eyes up to meet Snape's. Snape was about to continue his fierce scolding when a wave of sudden emotion rushed through him faltering his tirade. Harry's eyes, that were glistening and brimming with tears intensifying the green, bore into him. Images flashed through Snape's mind of the same intense green eyes from his past – Lily's eyes.

He released Harry like an electric shock had surged through him and cast his eyes away.

'Enough,' he said in a low, hollow voice after a moment's silence that was filtered with Harry's sniffling. 'Leave the table and go to your room, now.'

Harry stood on the spot for a moment, rubbing at his wet, tear stained face, his breath hitching, then retreated silently from the room leaving Snape alone at the table, his eyes seeming unfocused.

**********

Harry lay on his stomach on his bed, one side of his face smushed into his pillow as he rubbed his eyes at intervals. He lifted a leg up and thumped it back down onto the mattress and then repeated it with the other.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

His anger flickered for a while swapping it's target every few minutes. First at Snape then at himself then back to Snape again.

Stupid Professor Snape! If he'd just looked out the window to begin with there would have been no problem. So what if he'd got up from the table without asking? All he'd wanted to do was to help the poor cat that was still wandering around outside. Surely that was more important? But instead he'd ended up getting smacked!

He rolled over on to his side and put a hand back to rub the lingering sting out of his rear. His stomach growled as he did so and he screwed his face up. Professor Snape had spanked him, sent him to his room _and_ taken his lunch away…well kind of…he may have seen to that last part.

Harry suddenly gulped, a flicker of shame swept through him as he replayed hurling his sandwich and plate through the air and onto the floor. What had he been thinking doing that? Yes Professor Snape was harsh and Harry was definitely angry at him for not caring about the poor cat but he probably shouldn't have reacted like that. Maybe the Professor was right – maybe he had been spoilt in the past.

The Professor had offered to take him in to help him, had given him somewhere to stay while he recovered. Sure, Snape was stern and strict and didn't know the meaning of fun but he'd taken him in and right now the man was all he had. He couldn't go back to his Aunt and Uncles, not for a while anyway, and his parents…

Harry wiped the back of his hand across his eyes again as his emotions swelled. He wanted to remember so badly, he wanted to remember everything – his Aunt and Uncle, school, even the trouble he seemed to have gotten in that Snape was always going on about. Mostly though he just wanted to remember his parents. Harry sniffed, turning his head back to bury his face into the pillow once more.

**********

Downstairs Snape had come out of his reverie and began to clear the dishes. He picked up Harry's untouched bowl of fruit and stared at it for a moment before conjuring a cover and then putting it away for later – no point wasting perfectly good food. He grimaced, noticing the diminishing stocks of food that were left. He would have to go and get more supplies in the next day or so – giving the brat three square meals a day was going to eat him out of house and home, especially if the boy insisted on wasting good food to aid his tantrums.

Snape's lips curled a little as he looked to the splattered mess and broken china on the floor. The little sod had deserved that hiding; speaking to him like that and then throwing a tantrum akin to a three year old, Snape thought to himself. However, despite this internal validation of how he had handled Harry Snape couldn't stop his mind turning to the images that had flashed before him when Harry had turned his eyes. The brilliant green had pierced into him so suddenly; The same green of Lily's eyes that he could have lost himself in for hours when they were younger.

Snape shook his head to clear the lingering thoughts and cursed under his breath as he found himself starring off into space. He grabbed the cutlery off the table and threw them with a clatter into the sink along with the rest of the dishes then stalked back to get the glasses.

The afternoon was going to be hell now, having to work through the inner workings of the memory, trying to get that infernal child to relax and explore his mind after he'd thrown a hissy fit and had his rear end walloped. It must be done though, the memory sessions could not be delayed any longer no matter how much Snape wished it so.

Hopefully the time up in his room with a smarting backside would be enough for him to contemplate his behaviour and come down with a more agreeable attitude. This sobering thought was further fuelled by a glance to the living room where Snape noticed the books from Molly's box were still stacked in a pile by the cabinet. Harry had not taken them upstairs yet and since Snape had banned the other items from his bedroom in the event that Harry would be sent there on occasion (Snape internally congratulated himself on his forethought) there would be nothing to distract the boy from thinking about his behaviour.

Snape made his way back across the room weighing up his options on what he could spend the next hour and half on. The extra half and hour that Harry had inadvertently given him would allow enough time for some potion brewing or ingredients preparation – the leaves of his Murtlap plants were ready for pickling…

As he passed the table, his eyes flicked to the small window, scanning his eyes across the visible area of his garden.

Damn it! What was he doing? He didn't need to look. What was he looking for anyway – the damn cat the brat kept going on about? So what if there was a cat out there, what business was it of his or Potter's for that matter? Snape growled then stalked out of the room past the splattered sandwich and smashed remains of the plate, which were still decorating the floor.

**********

Snape made his ways up the staircase and across to Harry's room. He stopped outside the door for a few moments to listen but there was no sound emanating from inside. Dismissing the need to knock he twisted the door handle with silent stealth and pushed the door open. He stood silent for several moments watching the scene before him – Harry was kneeling on his bed facing the window. The boy blew his warm breath against the glass producing a foggy 'canvas' and then proceeded to trace his finger across the created mist as if drawing with a pencil in his hand. Snape narrowed his eyes at the window as he noticed several smudgy patches where Harry had obviously been 'drawing'.

Snape cleared his throat loudly causing Harry to spin around looking startled, his hand falling to his lap. His eyes tracked across the room and Snape stepped purposefully forward casting a disdainful look towards the smudgy window.

'What do you think you are doing?' Snape questioned sharply as he stopped a few feet from Harry's bed.

Harry turned his head back towards the window looking slightly sheepish.

'I was just bored,' he explained softly.

'Oh you were bored?' Snape repeated sarcastically, 'So you thought it would be a good idea to graffiti my windows did you?'

'I had nothing to do…and …' Harry began but trailed off at seeing Snape's admonishing glare.

'How about using the time to think about your atrocious behaviour downstairs and how you are never going to speak to me in that manner again?'

'I did think about that,' Harry answered, nodding as he shifted to sit down on his bed, his feet swinging over the side.

'Then I would presume you have something you would like to say to me,' Snape prompted with an air of self-righteousness. Harry wiggled his toes and looked down at them.

'I'm sorry for shouting at you… and throwing my lunch on the floor,' Harry mumbled, his face flushing slightly. Snape looked on with a stony face that masked the slight surprise within him at the boy's swift and seemingly genuine apology.

Oh the old Potter would have given a half-hearted apology of course, but laced with continued feeble excuses and attempts to explain away his foolish acts. This straightforward and sincere apology was a definite, though somewhat surprising, improvement to the boy.

'Very well,' Snape said after a long silence in which Harry continued to look intently at his feet with a woebegone expression, 'if you are sure you are over your little temper tantrum we have work to do, let's go.'

'Sir?' Harry looked up as Snape turned towards the door.

'Don't tell me you have short-term memory loss as well Potter,' Snape said smirking.

'No,' Harry answered as he stood up, 'are we doing memory work?'

'What else would I be giving up my precious time for, Potter?' Snape answered coolly.

'Oh, I thought I'd have to stay up here for the rest of the afternoon,' Harry said, sounding slightly relieved.

'If only Mr Potter, if only,' Snape replied as he strode out of the room with Harry trailing not far behind.

'You spanked me,' Harry stated out of the blue as they got to the stairs and began to descend.

'Yes, I did,' Snape answered without hesitation.

'It hurt!' Harry added sounding almost put out at the Professor's seeming lack of remorse.

'Good, I did it properly then, didn't I,' Snape answered reaching the bottom step and turning to face Harry. 'I warned you when you first got here that I would not be putting up with your nonsense that you had so easily gotten away with before. Perhaps if someone had done that sooner you wouldn't be in the situation you are now in. I am certain that the thought of getting a good hiding would have deterred you from going after the stone to begin with, and believe me when I say if I had had the authority to do so back then that is exactly what I would have given you.'

'What stone?' Harry asked as he stepped down from the bottom step, curiosity outweighing what Snape had just said to him. That was twice now that someone had mentioned this 'stone' to him.

'It is not important right now,' Snape answered, folding his arms and fixing Harry with a steadying stare. 'Hopefully this afternoon's _experience_ has taught you a lesson however,' he added before turning and striding off down the hallway towards the kitchen with Harry in tow behind, pouting a little and rubbing a hand across his rear.

**********

Downstairs Harry was dismayed to find his sandwich and smashed plate still on the floor where he had thrown them. Snape thrust a bin and a cloth in his hands and set him to cleaning it up while he prepared for the memory session.

Once the floor was cleaned up to Snape's satisfaction he led Harry into the living room and motioned with a long finger for him to sit on the black sofa. Harry obeyed silently, sitting motionless with his hands under his legs looking up at Snape then and waiting.

'Well, I believe the first thing for exploring memory is a relaxed state of mind,' Snape began as he paced back and forth in front of Harry, ' I would hardly call our little lunch performance 'relaxed' so we are going to follow some relaxation techniques to begin with. Put your hands in your lap and close your eyes, 'Snape instructed as he stopped pacing and turned to Harry.

Harry followed the instructions, pulling his hands out from beneath his legs and closing his eyes.

'Now, slow your breathing down. Breath in through your nose and out through your mouth,' Snape continued. Harry focused in on the instructions, breathing as Snape had said.

'You're not trying to blow out your birthday candles Potter,' Snape said sharply, 'I said slowly, not hyperventilate! Now, relax your body and let all feeling drain away.'

'All feeling?' Harry questioned, opening one eye to glance up at Snape as he squirmed around a bit. "What about where you spanked me?'

'Quiet!' Snape scolded. 'Talk again and you'll be in bed by seven.'

Harry sighed at the scolding but wriggled back in his seat a little and made a conscious effort to hold his tongue.

Snape had him doing relaxation techniques for half an hour – concentrating on his breathing and focusing his mind on specific images Snape gave him. Harry found it rather difficult to sit still and hold his thoughts on any given image and couldn't seem to hold his focus on one thing for longer than about half a minute. Finally though, after being scolded several times for fidgeting, Snape told him to open his eyes.

Harry found a small table set up in front of him when he did and Snape sitting opposite, his dark eyes fixed to Harry in silent contemplation.

'Well Potter, I guess we should start at the most logical place,' Snape said leaning in a little, a pained expression on his face as if he was about to have a tooth pulled. 'You remembered me, why?' He asked bluntly.

Harry shrugged. 'I dunno.'

'Potter, you are not here for a Sunday chat!' Snape said sharply. 'You do actually need to use that brain of yours and do some serious thinking during this time.'

'Yes Sir, sorry,' Harry answered quickly. 'It's just… I don't really know the answer. Your name just kind of came to me, with a feeling too.'

'What kind of feeling?' Snape queried, his eyes narrowing slightly.

'Mmm, 'Harry said as he squinted his eyes a little as he looked down at his feet.

'I don't really know… just like I knew you, that's it.'

Snape sighed and leaned back in his seat. 'Ok, so tell me what you know about me.

'Oh, well you're a wizard,' Harry began as he pulled his eyes back up to meet Snape's, 'and you're a teacher at Hogwoods - '

'Hog_warts_,' Snape corrected and Harry nodded sheepishly.

'Yes Sir, and you teach Potions and you were my teacher…' Harry stopped and looked up at Snape, wiggling his foot to some imaginary beat as he did so.

'Anything else?' Snape asked.

'Um… well you're kind of strict with me here, so I think you'd be strict at school too,' Harry added as he shifted around on his seat. Snape smirked at the display.

'Hmm, any memories that spring to mind that support that theory Potter? Not including this afternoons occurrence of course, 'Snape queried dryly.

Harry sat thoughtful for a moment then shook his head.

'No, I just reckon you would be.

'Hmm, so nothing more than that sticks out in your mind then?' Snape continued on. Harry shook his head looking a little apologetic. Snape sighed and leaned back again in his chair. Harry had remembered something of him that first day in the infirmary so he had expected to boy to reveal more than this – after all the reason he was stuck with the brat was because Dumbledore had believed there was a thread of something in Harry's mind that could be built upon for his recovery. However it seemed that Potter was not any wiser why he remembered him than he was.

Snape searched for another angle to take.

'Alright if there is nothing about me that stands out what about class, any images or memories to do with Potions?' Snape asked with a sinking feeling that the session was going to go around in a futile circle.

'No,' Harry answered after a brief pause, 'only that you teach Potions and I wasn't very good at it – though I reckon it looks real interesting, I mean from what I've read in my school book…all the stuff you can do!' Harry added with enthusiasm, his eyes lighting up as he babbled on.

His enthusiasm was real enough, over the past few days Harry had been reading random sections from his school books and the ones he found the most fascinating were Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions. The art of Potion making seemed so intricate and technical and it was mind-boggling the uses for such things, not to mention some of the more obscure ingredients.

'Stop babbling Potter and focus!' Snape ordered as Harry continued on.

'Sorry, I just find it interesting,' Harry said turning his eyes down for a moment. 'But all that stuff I just said, that's not anything I remember, it's just stuff I've worked out since I came here,' he finished.

Snape sat silent; an index finger tracing the outline of his mouth before he suddenly moved forwards towards the small table and took out a large, square envelope. Harry looked up curiously as Snape rifled through the contents before withdrawing two photos from the package. Snape looked at them both for a moment, as if weighing up something in his mind.

He had expected more – perhaps a glimmer in the boy's mind to build on. The fact that he, Snape, was the only thing that Potter felt some familiarity with… well, it was disconcerting to say the least. Another trigger would be needed along a different vein.

'Here,' Snape said, casting one of the photos down onto the table for Harry to look at. It was the staff photo that he had first pulled out when McGonagall had delivered them. Harry leaned in to look at it, his hands once again stuffed beneath his legs.

'What's this sir?'

'A photo of your teachers and others at Hogwarts,' Snape answered, studying Harry's face carefully for any flicker of recognition. 'You have some sense of familiarity with me so perhaps you will also have similar feelings towards others.'

Harry scanned the photo carefully but all faces seemed to draw a blank. He recognised Snape of course, standing at the back and looking aloof, and Professor Dumbledore and the Minerva lady standing together at the front.

'Only you, Professor Albus and the Minerva lady,' Harry said pointing at the photo, 'but that's only 'cause I met them,' Harry added, shrugging. 'Why didn't you smile?' Harry questioned suddenly as he extended a finger towards the back of the photo where Snape was. 'Everyone else is.'

Snape sat up straighter in his seat and scowled.

'Concentrate!' He snapped at Harry's impromptu remark. 'I've had enough of your mouth for one day and it is Professor _Dumbledore _and _Professor McGonagall_ to you.'

Harry scanned the photo again willing for anything to jump out at him but the only thing that did was the image of a tall, rather gigantic man who, even though he was sitting in the photo, almost took up the whole height of the shot. He was grinning broadly at the camera and seemed to have a twinkle in his eye that shined out to Harry like a beacon.

'Wow, whose that?' Harry breathed, pointing to the thick bearded man. Snape leaned in to see where Harry was pointing.

'Hagrid,' Snape answered roughly, 'he is the grounds keeper at Hogwarts.'

'Why's he so big?' Harry questioned, looking up at Snape with wide eyes.

'No memory of him either, hm?' Snape commented, ignoring Harry's question. 'I'm a little surprised. You were trailing after that oaf like a puppy dog half the time. Bad influence on you too – encouraging you to be out past curfews and wander around the school grounds after dark.'

'I don't remember him at all,' Harry stated sounding rather despondent. He wished he could, the giant man… Hagrid… sounded exciting and rather fun.

Snape closed his eyes for a moment before resigning himself to give Harry the next photo. He had hoped something, anything from the staff picture would spark some kind of recollection but nothing seemed to stand out to the boy so now he would have to try the next avenue.

He put the second photo down on the table without a word and waited, not really sure if he wanted the outcome to be positive or not. On the one hand if Harry did remember there was a starting point to go on which would finally set things in motion, but on the other hand it would also mean reuniting the boy with the infamous 'troublesome trio' sooner than hoped. The longer he could put off having to take the boy to visit them, or worse still them coming to his home the better.

Harry picked up the photo and looked closely at it as he ran his tongue around the inside of his mouth. The photo was of two children about the same age as him, sitting side by side. Both waved at him from inside the picture and the redheaded boy couldn't seem to stop making bunny ears behind the girl's head. Harry giggled as he watched the bushy haired girl bat the boy's hand away from her head.

'Well?' Snape questioned sounding a bit impatient.

'Who are they?' Harry asked looking up at Snape.

Snape sighed, unsure whether to feel frustrated or relieved.

'They are your friends Potter, the ones you end up in mischief with and lead astray when ever you can,' Snape answered with a distinctly icy tone. He leaned in closer then and extended a long finger towards the photo in Harry's hands. 'Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley,' he said, pointing at each child in turn.

Harry grinned as he watched the picture.

'Will they be coming to see me soon?' Harry piped up after a moment with increased enthusiasm.

'Inevitably, yes,' Snape sighed with a tight grimace.

Harry grinned wider as he looked back down at the picture once again. He had friends! It was such a great warm feeling even though he couldn't remember them. They knew him and were a part of his life.

'Well?' Snape prompted and Harry flicked his eyes upwards. 'Do you remember anything about them at all?'

'Um… no I don't think so… they'll still come to see me though, won't they?' Harry added suddenly looking a little worried. "I mean, even if I don't remember them?'

'I've already answered that,' Snape answered dryly.

'Sir?' Harry asked after several thoughtful moments, 'do you have any pictures of my mum and dad?'

TBC…

* * *

**Hi all, **

**Happy New Year!**

**I know, I know, some people are not going to like this chapter due to Snape's actions and the way he dealt with Harry but trust me, I am going somewhere with this!! (In my head anyway :)**

**As I said earier, chapters 10, 11, 12 are all closely linked as they started off as one giagantic chapter that just kept growing!!**

**Thanks as always to all who have taken the time to review and leave comments, please keep them coming as they are appreciated :)**

**Bye!**


	12. An Added Distraction

**Chapter 12**

**An Added Distraction**

Snape sat motionless for several moments, his eyes fixed to Harry's with an unwavering steadiness that made Harry wonder if he had said something wrong. Finally though, Snape slowly retrieved the envelope again from where he had placed it at his side and began to flick through the contents. Pulling out a postcard sized photo he held it in his hands, eyes narrowing as Harry watched on, tongue curling up to his top lip as he waited expectantly. Finally, Snape tossed the picture into Harry's lap.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off it for several minutes. A mix of emotions surged through him as he ran his fingers across the photo of his parents, smiling as they held each other and waved at the camera.

'I look like my dad!' He finally blurted out.

Snape remained still, though his fingers were clenched around the armrest making his knuckles turn white.

'See, his hair sticks up just like mine does – I told you it won't lie flat,' Harry added, bringing one leg up and tucking his foot under the other.

'Watch your tone young man,' Snape scolded despite the fact that Harry's statement had not been said in any real tone of rudeness.

'My mum was real pretty, wasn't she?' Harry spoke again after another silent moment as he leaned back against the black sofa not taking his eyes from the picture.

Snape did not respond.

'Did you know them?' Harry asked, his eyes finally moving away from the photo to fix onto Snape.

'Yes, we went to school together,' Snape slowly answered in a low voice.

Harry studied Snape's face for a moment. The man's expression seemed emotionless but in the eyes there seemed to be… something.

'Were you sad when they died?' Harry asked as he interpreted the look in Snape's eyes as sadness.

'It was a long time ago,' Snape answered with a sudden briskness.

'I wish I could remember them,' Harry said softly.

'You would not be able to even if your memory was intact, Potter, they died when you were just a baby,' Snape answered evenly.

Sir?' Harry ventured. 'How did they die? Did they have an accident?' That question had been plaguing Harry's mind on and off since he had found out his parents were no longer around and now he couldn't help but ask it.

For Snape, the question had also been gnawing at him for different reasons. When Dumbledore had explained to Harry about his parents back in the infirmary no mention had been made of how they had died, it seemed enough for the child to take in that his parents were dead let alone the fact that a dark wizard had murdered them. Snape had wondered how long it would take for the boy to pose the question. He knew the time would eventually come but how to answer – he hadn't quite figured that part out. Perhaps he should call Dumbledore in to explain to the boy the details.

'No, they didn't have an accident,' Snape answered shortly.

'Were they sick?'

'No, they weren't sick either,' Snape answered again. Harry stared back at him, his mind obviously running.

'Then what?' He questioned.

Snape sat silent for a moment; questions running in his own mind. Damn, he knew this was coming, why hadn't he spoken to Dumbledore about it before now. Surely it wasn't up to him to discuss this with the boy. Was it even necessary that he know? Eventually he should be told but right now wouldn't it just impede what they were trying to accomplish over the next few weeks?

'Sir?' Harry prompted again after getting no response from the Professor who seemed to be staring off into space. 'Don't you know how they died?'

Snape cleared his throat and sat forwards in his seat. No it wasn't up to him, let Dumbledore deal with this, he'd taken on enough responsibility as it was. Let the Headmaster take some of the burden for a change.

'I believe Professor Dumbledore may be able to explain to you better than I,' Snape explained in a low voice.

'Oh,' Harry said looking downcast, 'when will he be coming again?'

'I'm sure it won't be too long Potter, Professor Dumbledore likes to know what is going on,' Snape answered tightly.

Silence fell between them again as Harry looked down at the photo of his smiling parents once more.

'Come,' Snape said suddenly, deciding the boy should not sit and contemplate over such a subject for too long, 'it is time for us to finish. Put the photos back in here,' he ordered, thrusting the envelope at Harry who suddenly clutched the photo to his chest, his face falling.

'Oh, can't I keep this one?' Harry asked quickly as Snape got to his feet. '_Please_?'

Snape looked down at the boy – sitting there with pleading eyes, the photo to his chest with his fingers pressed against it protectively. Snape thought it over as Harry looked up at him hopefully. What good would it do to deny it to the boy anyway? Besides, if the boy took it then he would not longer have to come across James Potter's face every time he searched through the pictures and that was more than a good enough reason.

'Very well,' Snape answered. 'Put the other two back in and then go and sit at the kitchen table, you need to write in your journal as to what you did in way of lessons today.

'I don't have a journal,' Harry stated, screwing his face up as he put the staff photo and the one of Ron and Hermione back into the package as Snape had instructed.

'I realise that Potter,' Snape answered with irritation, 'I will give you one and something to write with once you are seated at the table. Now go,' Snape order, pointing towards the kitchen

Harry jumped to his feet, carefully tucking the picture of his parents into his trouser pocket.

'When I'm done writing can I play for a while, I mean just until dinner?' He asked, his eyes flicking to the bottom of the cabinet where Snape had made him put the items from the box earlier.

'If you have written enough to my satisfaction then yes,' Snape answered picking up the little table. 'Kitchen!' he added sharply as Harry began to jig around on the balls of his feet at the answer.

_Ridiculous_, Snape thought, shaking his head as Harry scampered off.

**********

Harry ended up spending over half an hour on journal writing. The first half of that was taken up by quill difficulties. Harry didn't seem to know how to hold it properly let alone write with it. Snape made him write out the entire alphabet on a piece of spare parchment five times before he even allowed him to write in the journal he'd given him.

While he began to prepare dinner Snape watched from behind as Harry made seemingly slow and deliberate scratching across the page. It was a good twenty minutes before Harry lay the quill down and spun around in his seat to face Snape who was setting water on to boil.

'I've finished!' Harry said, flourishing the book in the air and looking pleased with himself. Snape couldn't read what Harry had written at that distance (or while it was being waved back and forth) but he could see that he had filled up a good page and a half. Surprise ran through him a little as he had expected a few sentences by the boy, if that. He probably should read through it but it looked like the boy had put effort in and done as he'd asked. He'd check it through later.

'You've written about Wingardium Leviosa?' Snape asked.

'Yep,' Harry nodded fervently.

'_Yes_,' Snape corrected with a scowl.

'Yes,' Harry repeated.

'And the correct wand movement to be used?'

'Yes.'

'And about how to hold control?'

'Yes,' Harry continued, nodding with each answer. 'Can I go play?'

'_May_ I go and play,' Snape corrected, smirking a little as he drew out the boy's anticipation.

Harry frowned at Snape's response but then shrugged.

'May I go and play?' He repeated.

'You may, _quietly_,' Snape finally relented. 'Put that journal and the quill up in your room first.'

'Ok,' Harry said, jumping down from his seat and obediently trotting off with the journal and quill in his hands.

**********

Snape closed his eyes, reclining back a little in his seat.

What a day! From the moment the boy had got up to now he felt like he had hardly taken a breath. Still, at least there was some tangible progress made – in the boy's magical ability anyway, the memory work was obviously going to be a longer process. Hopefully doubling the memory-aiding potion the boy was taking would prompt some effect.

The little tantrum the boy had thrown over lunch though had certainly been a show, god only knew how his aunt and uncle put up with such behaviour, it was certainly clear from his conduct at Hogwarts over the past year that the boy had never been appropriately disciplined by them. Most likely he was mollycoddled due to his unfortunate situation and got his own way whenever he wanted, giving him the impression that he was free to do as he pleased. It was so ingrained in the boy that even without his memory he behaved as such. Well the boy was going to learn that he was one person who would not be putting up with that kind of behaviour. Consistent and firm discipline was going to be it for the next six weeks.

Snape exhaled slowly into the welcomed silence. Harry was upstairs having his bath, at least he should be, and Snape couldn't wait for eight thirty to roll around so he could put the urchin to bed and spend some decent time on the analytical notes he was writing up which had been severely neglected over the past few days.

He began to drum his fingers against the armrest of his chair but stopped abruptly, his eyes flicking open as a distinct scratching noise met his ears. He sat still for a moment, eyes narrowed before springing up from his seat and striding into the hallway, stopping, ears trained to track down the source of the interrupted silence.

If that little sod upstairs was up to something he was going to get it, Snape thought, turning his head towards the upstairs level.

'Potter!' He called out sharply. 'What are you doing?'

There was a moment's silence before Harry's voice answered.

'I'm still in the bathroom,' he responded, sounding a little hesitant.

'Well, just make sure you're not playing around up there,' Snape ordered before moving away from the staircase.

He tracked his eyes around the hallway as the muffled scratching continued. Snape moved slowly trying to discern the sound and followed it towards the back of the house. He stopped several feet from the backdoor. The noise seemed to have stopped, unless he had tracked it in the wrong direction.

He was just about to turn away when the scratching resumed only now it was much louder and quite obviously coming from the backdoor, as if something outside was scraping it.

Snape instinctively withdrew his wand and held it ready at his side then reached for the doorknob and wrenched it open.

He narrowed his eyes as he scanned the perimeter of his back garden that was now bathed in the warm yellow glow of the evening light. The air was still and nothing seemed a disturbance. The scratching had stopped.

Snape was just about to shut the door when a soft yet distinct 'meow' came from below him. Looking down his found a black cat, thin and looking a little dirty, staring up at him with melancholic amber eyes. It was sitting almost between his feet with one front paw lifted off the ground and suspended in mid air as if it were a marionette hanging from a string.

Snape sniffed in annoyance. The brat hadn't been daydreaming or hallucinating after all. He was glad the boy wasn't around or he would most likely be cuddling and petting the creature by now with repeated whining to let him bring it into the house.

'Get out of here!' Snape snapped, aiming a foot in the direction of the cat to scare it off. The cat jumped a little and retreated backwards a few steps only to come limping back to sit at his feet again and look up forlornly.

'Away!' Snape called sharply again but the cat merely continued to look up at him, blinking. Snape growled under his breath, then, throwing the cat a disgruntled look shut the door in its face.

Only seconds passed before the scratching and now meowing resumed. Snape made to move away from the door but then stopped. The boy would most likely be finished at any moment with his bath and be back downstairs. There was no way he wouldn't hear the commotion the dratted creature was now making and once he caught sight of it he would never hear the end of it.

'_Oh please professor Snape, can we keep it?'_

'_Oh Please, we need to help it get better…'_

'_Can't we bring it indoors?'_

Snape inwardly shuddered at the thought.

No, perhaps it would be better to bring the cat indoors. Keep it out of sight from the boy's clutches until he could decide on the best course of action. Whatever he did he'd have to do it quickly before Potter returned from his bath.

He strode back to the back door and wrenched it open once again. He looked with disdain down towards the cat that was still on the step, its obviously injured paw being held up off the ground still.

'Come on, you filthy wretched thing,' Snape muttered darkly as he bent down and scooped the cat up. She meowed loudly as Snape held on to him tight and kicked the door closed with his foot. He'd have to find a box of some sort to deposit the beast in and then keep him up in his study till tomorrow while he figured out what to do with it.

Holding the cat firmly around the middle at an arms length away from his body Snape made his way down the passage to the stairs listening for sounds of water running or any sounds from the bathroom that would show Harry was still in there.

Hopefully the boy was still in the bath or getting dressed in his pyjamas.

Snape rounded the corner and got one foot on the first step when a small voice came from behind.

'I was looking for you,' Harry said. 'I've finished my bath, and I cleaned up the bathroom this time,' he added sounding pleased.

Snape tensed but kept his voice even as he replied.

'Good, go into the living room and sit quietly. I'll be back in a minute,' he said without turning around. He began to climb up the stairs but Harry called out to him again.

'Why, where are you going?'

'Upstairs to check that you have cleaned up as you said,' Snape said smoothly without hesitation, 'and you would do well right now to do as you are told. Now go,' he ordered sharply over his shoulder.

The sharp order may have worked on Harry but unfortunately the cat did not approve of the raised tone of voice. It began to wriggle and twist in Snape's hands; it's claws scratching and digging into his arm painfully.

'Argh! Blast it!' Snape yelled out as the cat screeched and he dropped her to the ground where she landed on her feet with an agonizing yelp. Snape turned, nursing his severely scratched hand and arm to find Harry, dressed in his pyjamas, standing in the living room doorway, his eyes wide with delight as he looked at the cat who had limped to a corner and was licking its injured paw.

'You found him!' Harry cried out suddenly and before Snape could respond Harry rushed towards him, almost knocking the wind out of him as he latched on around his middle, hugging him tightly with surprising strength.

It took a few seconds for Snape to get his breath back. His arms hung awkwardly at his sides while Harry's were firmly wrapped around his waist, the boys head buried against his chest.

'Mr Potter, kindly disentangle yourself,' Snape said, cringing. If anyone had seen this show his reputation would be severely degraded – him standing there with the brat hugging him with affection as if his life depended on it – thankfully the display was here, in his secluded and private home rather than in some public forum.

Harry pulled his head back so he could look up at Snape but his arms remained firmly clamped around the professor's middle.

'You found him!' Harry repeated again happily. 'Now we can help him get better. He's hurt his leg you know.'

'Yes, I know!' Snape answered sharply as he grasped Harry's arms and disentangled them from around his waist himself as Harry did not seem to be in any hurry to do so. How dare the brat invade his personal space like that? That was twice the boy had assumed he could just latch on to him like a parasite.

Upon the swift end to his impromptu hug Harry made a beeline for the cat and picked it up, cradling it in his arms like a baby. Snape exhaled impatiently. This was exactly what he had hoped to avoid. The way Potter was holding and petting the blasted creature it was obvious he was already becoming attached to it. That would have to be severed immediately before the attachment grew too strong, the boy had far more pressing things to be concerned with.

Come, we will put it in a box until tomorrow. It is too late to do anything with the creature now,' Snape ordered, moving back towards the staircase and motioning for Harry to follow.

'What will we do with him tomorrow?' Harry asked in a small voice as he followed obediently.

'I will decide in the morning,' Snape responded without pause.

'Oh,' Harry said softly as he ran his fingers through the cat's slightly matted hair.

Snape led the way to his study and after rummaging around his desk for a bit produced a cardboard box large enough for the cat.

'Put it in here,' Snape said curtly, pointing to the box as Harry stood looking up at the professor, the cat held tight to his chest. 'Now, Potter,' Snape prodded.

'Will you be able to do anything about his leg?' Harry asked.

'I don't know,' Snape said firmly. 'Just do as you're told and put it in the box and then I will see.'

Harry slowly obeyed, releasing his hold on the cat and placing it down inside the box.

'He looks sad,' Harry commented as he drew his hands away.

'It's a she, Mr Potter,' Snape said snidely, 'and I can hardly see that a cat can look happy or sad – she is an animal.'

'That doesn't matter,' Harry stated without pause, 'she's hurt so she must feel sad'. He reached his hand out towards the cat again but Snape grabbed his wrist and pulled it away.

'No more,' Snape said, looking down with disdain once again at the creature. Harry wriggled his wrist out of Snape's grasp.

'She doesn't look very comfortable,' he commented as he managed to break free. 'Oh wait, I have an idea!' he cried suddenly and before Snape could respond Harry had run from the room only to return momentarily with what looked like a rolled up t-shirt in his hands.

'What are you doing?' Snape demanded.

'It's so she can lay on something soft,' Harry explained as he walked back towards the box. 'Don't worry, it's one of my old ones,' he elaborated at seeing Snape's face.

'It had better be,' Snape growled as he snatched the shirt from Harry's hands and lay it roughly inside the box.

'Foolish child, it would have been perfectly fine as it was,' he muttered darkly as he did so.

'Who wants to lay on an old bit of cardboard?' Harry exclaimed. He once again extended an arm towards the cat but this time Snape grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him around and began to march him towards the door.

'It's time for you to be in bed,' Snape snapped as he pushed a reluctant Harry forwards.

'But it's not eight thirty yet!' Harry protested quickly, resisting against Snape's tight grasp, 'and what about her leg? You haven't looked at it, when will - '

'What have I told you about doing as you are told?' Snape cut across Harry's protests as he struggled the wriggling child to the doorway. 'Go and wash your hands, lord knows what kind of diseases that animal is carrying, and then get into bed and wait for me. We are to do some relaxation and visualisation exercises before you go to sleep.'

'Oh, no fair!' Harry cried, his voice wavering very close to a whine as Snape pushed him out into the hallway. 'Why can't I stay and watch? I could help.'

'Mr Potter, you have severely tested me once today, if you do not want a repeat of the same outcome I suggest you obey me,' Snape warned darkly before shutting the door abruptly leaving Harry alone out in the corridor with a well defined sulk on his face.

TBC…

* * *

**Hi all,**

**Thanks once again for all the wonderful reviews and comments. The last chapter went through a few rewrites so it was great to get such positive feedback on it!**

**This one is the end of the extended chapter that I ended up chopping up into three parts – hence why this one is a little shorter than the others :) ****Hope you liked it!**


	13. Memories and Mirrors

**J. K. Rowling owns it all :)**

**Chapter 13**

**Memories and Mirrors**

With Harry out of the way it did not take long for Snape to fix the cat up ending it's pitiful whimpering. Its leg had a simple break and with a flick of his wand Snape had it mended in a matter of seconds. He stood for a moment, glaring down at the creature that was now seeming to make itself comfortable on Harry's makeshift 'bed' as it intermittently licked at its newly mended paw.

He could have allowed Potter to stay, give a demonstration of magic in use, but really this was the last thing that he needed – another distraction to the boy whose head was already up in the clouds or in his own imaginary world half the time. Snape swore under his breath before stalking from the room to deal with Harry who was most likely still brooding after not getting his way.

Harry was decidedly not happy about being thrown out into the hallway in such an unceremonious manner and when Snape entered his room he was sitting on the edge of his bed scowling openly, feeling particularly sour towards the man.

'Stop scowling like that and get into bed like I asked you to,' Snape ordered evenly as he stepped in to the room.

'Why'd you make me leave for? I could've stayed while you fixed her up!' Harry stated with clear indignation.

'Because it is time for bed,' Snape stated unconcerned by Harry's show of annoyance.

Harry remained seated on the edge of his bed his mind racing looking for another way to take a shot at the professor. He was feeling particularly riled up now – he was the one who had seen the cat in the first place and had wanted to help her. He felt somewhat responsible for her now; he should be the one looking after her.

'Well, can she sleep in here tonight then?' Harry ventured.

'Don't be ridiculous Potter. Now in!' Snape answered impatiently as he clicked his fingers towards the bed.

'Why not?' Harry pushed.

Why should she be left all on her own all night like that? He stayed put not making any movement towards getting underneath the bed covers. Snape bent down slowly fixing his eyes to Harry's.

'Because I said so, Potter,' Snape ground out slowly. 'Now get into bed,' he ordered again, this time giving Harry a rather firm tap on the leg to prompt some compliance.

'But…that's not a proper reason!' Harry said, shaking his head at Snape's feeble response and running a hand subconsciously over the spot on his leg.

'It is reason enough for you,' Snape countered, quickly losing his patience. ' Now, this is your last warning to get into that bed before I start dosing out something _other_ than a memory potion,' Snape warned ominously.

After a few seconds of silence Harry reluctantly admitted defeat and wiggled backwards then down under the bedclothes, huffing loudly as he took the vial from Snape's hand. His backside was no longer smarting from the spanking he'd received at lunch but the memory of it was still fresh and right now he didn't put it past the professor to dole out another one.

Once he'd taken the potion he sunk down even lower under the covers, pulling them up to meet his chin.

'Are you done being petulant?' Snape questioned, taking the vial back from him. Harry screwed up his face as he looked up towards Snape and the professor rolled his eyes.

'It means are you done behaving like a spoilt two year old?'

Harry crossed his arms over the top of his covers and looked the other way but realised he wasn't going to get anywhere so despite a protruding bottom lip he muttered a begrudging, 'yes sir'.

'Good,' Snape said after a silent moment, 'then kindly put that bottom lip of yours away and close your eyes.'

Harry sighed loudly once more but followed the instruction.

'Now, breath in and out slowly just as we did before,' Snape's voice came from above. Harry uncrossed his arms, pulling them down to his sides and kicked at his covers with his foot in an effort to dispel some of the irritation.

_In through the nose out through the mouth._

_In through the nose out through the mouth._

Urgh what was this supposed to achieve anyway? It seemed so pointless…

_In through the nose out through the mouth_.

'Now, clear your mind of all thought,' the next instruction came from above. 'If you find your mind wandering to something pull it back.'

Harry wrestled with that bit for several minutes. It was so hard trying to keep focused on nothing. His mind kept running to different things…his magic today, the cat, the photo of his parents – what if he didn't want to pull his mind back? What if he wanted to close his eyes and see his parents smiling back at him?

Harry sighed as he thought of the picture that he now had under his pillow of his mum and dad. He would now be able to see them, look at them whenever he wanted. Snape sure could be a grumpy old bum at times but he did nice things too, like letting him keep the photo of his parents… and he'd found the cat and mended her up. Course it wasn't good that he got all scratched up like that, though it had looked rather funny – the professor grappling to try and keep hold of her…

Harry giggled as the image replayed itself in his head and then instantly tried to stifle it as he felt the professor's presence above him.

'Potter!' Snape's voice rang out into the quietness

'I'm sorry,' Harry said quickly, trying desperately to shed the image from his mind and control the giggles building up inside of him.

'Oh, you will be in a minute young man, now stop whatever it is you're thinking about and do what you are supposed to be doing!' Snape scolded. 'I am fed up of wasting my time when you are not complying. If you are unable to take this seriously then perhaps a proper smack will instil it in you.'

'No!' Harry said immediately, the image in his head suddenly felt a lot less humorous when weighed up against Snape's alternative. He gulped down the remaining giggle that had been threatening and tried once more to clear his mind.

Snape shook his head at the fickleness of the boy – one minute he was sour and brooding then the next in hysterics over something.

The session lasted a further fifteen minutes with Snape moving onto something he called 'imagery work'. This involved giving Harry something to focus on which Harry then had to come back with corresponding words that came into his head.

Harry thought it was all rather boring and uninventive really. If he had been giving someone images to think about he would have given interesting ones like a dragon or a knight or a three-headed dog or something, not the boring stuff Snape gave him like a tree and a book and a classroom.

Despite the previous warning from Snape Harry couldn't help but add a bit of imagination to the task so when Snape gave him the words 'back garden' he responded with garden gnomes that came alive when they got wet and vines that grew so big they enveloped the house but Snape was not impressed and again scolded him for being silly, warning that if he didn't reign it in quick smart he would get the promised wallop.

And so it was back to the boring stuff. Snape giving him the word 'ocean' and Harry responding with 'water, seaweed, fish…' It seemed to satisfy the professor for when Harry had finished reeling off his list of dreary words to the final image Snape immediately snapped off the bedside lamp throwing the bedroom into silhouette as the lamps from the hallway cast their dim light into the room.

'Sir?' Harry asked as the professor's silhouetted form crossed the room towards the door.

'What is it?' Snape asked, turning as he got to the doorway.

'What will happen to her tomorrow? The cat I mean,' Harry asked, sounding a little worried.

'I will decide tomorrow, Potter,' Snape answered swiftly.

'She'll be alright though, won't she?'

'I already told you she is fine, now stop talking and go to sleep,' Snape ordered with sharp impatience. 'And don't think about going into my study without me,' he added as if it were a sudden afterthought.

'I won't,' Harry stated

'Good, because believe me I will know if you do,' Snape added as a warning to keep the little brat where he should be before retreating from the doorway and out of sight.

'Goodnight Sir!' Harry called out into the darkness.

There was a long pause before Snape's voice came from the hallway.

'Goodnight,' he said tightly.

Harry smiled into his pillow, stuffing his hand underneath to feel the photo of his parents that he had placed there for safekeeping.

**********

Snape sighed heavily with irritation as he brought his attention back to the pile of notes he had in his lap. It was the third time in the space of fifteen minutes that he had caught himself wandering with his thoughts.

Why couldn't he concentrate? The boy was in bed, the house was quiet and settled and he had a few decent hours ahead of him this evening to work without interruption. What was wrong with him!

It was the damn brat upstairs that kept invading his mind and interrupting his thought processes. His mind kept straying to the evening's events, replaying them like a movie reel.

Damn him! Even when the boy was in bed asleep he was there to annoy him!

_Oh you found him!_

_Will you be able to do something about its leg?_

_She doesn't look very comfortable._

…_she can lay on something soft._

The blasted boy was so determined to aid the dratted creature, see that its injuries were taken care of, even see that the animal had something soft to sleep on!

Images flashed suddenly through Snape's mind of a young Lily Evans nursing a baby bird that had been turfed out of its nest on the edge of Hogwarts grounds. The wretched thing had practically been at death's door yet she had tirelessly nursed it back to full health.

Snape caught himself staring off into space again and he growled at himself closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Where had that memory sprung from? It had been years ago for goodness sake. What had that memory to do with Potter?

Potter was nothing like his mother, nothing! That was exactly the problem with the boy – he was his wretched father in looks and spirit. There was nothing of Lily's sensibility, dutifulness…diligence…compassion…

Before Snape knew what he was doing he was standing outside Harry's room staring at the door that was partly closed. An invisible force seemed to guide his hand to push the door open wider and lead him inside and over to Harry's bed to look down at the sleeping figure.

The only sound in the room was Harry's soft, rhythmic breathing. All seemed calm yet the state of the bedclothes showed otherwise. It looked like Harry had been tossing in his sleep; the covers were only covering half of him. One leg was dangling over the side of the bed, the other tangled in amongst the sheets, wrapped up in an unorganised cocoon. Snape tutted into the darkness at the state of disarray the boy was in.

His eyes travelled back to Harry as the boy sighed heavily and mumbled something incoherent in his sleep. One arm travelled up by his head and then he settled once more. The boy's dark hair was sticking out in all directions, even more messed up by the tossing the boy seemed to have done. His pillow was hanging off the far side of the bed revealing half of the photo of James and Lily that Harry had stowed there.

James bloody Potter – everything about the boy was of him! Snape narrowed his eyes in the lamp lit gloom to look at the image of James smiling out of the photo as he held Lily close.

Who would have thought…how would you feel James if you knew your son was in the care of me now? Snape thought as he smirked into the darkness. _Snivellus_ the guardian of your boy!

Snape's thoughts were interrupted by movement again as Harry shifted a leg and mumbled once more, this time Snape caught the last word of the garbled speech.

'…Mum'.

Snape's heart jolted for a moment. Was he dreaming of Lily? How could he though? He had never known her. The only thing the boy had to go on was that picture that he had stuffed under his pillow.

He, Severus Snape, had known her – known her well. Known her beauty inside and out, her laugh, her compassion and kindness, her determined and persistent nature…the same persistent nature and determination that the boy had shown towards the dratted creature that was now up in his study.

Snape reached a hand out and pulled the photo away from underneath Harry's pillow. He stood motionless for several moments, holding the photo out so the light from the hallway would allow him to see it properly.

Lily Evans in all her beauty fixed in that picture forever in time. He watched her movements – the way she swept her long red hair away from her shoulders, the way she tilted her head back slightly as she laughed…

He flicked his eyes down for a second and suddenly pulled his hand away as if he had been jolted by an invisible currant, realising he had unconsciously been running his fingers through the boy's hair…the child… Lily's child.

_Enough!_ He thought suddenly, cursing under his breath. _Enough of this melancholic,_ _sentimental nonsense_. He placed the photo back from where he had taken it and straightened up Harry's pillow so that the boy wasn't half hanging off the bed.

May as well do the bedclothes, the last thing he wanted was to deal with a sick Potter from being cold all night.

Leaning across the bed he managed to disentangle Harry's leg from the cocoon it had found itself in without waking him and then pulled the bedclothes up and over properly, tucking them in under the mattress tightly. That should keep the boy in his place.

Snape stood back and straightened up watching the rise and fall of the covers as Harry sighed deeply once more then settled down again.

He should get back to his notes. He had limited time available to him these holidays because of this little sod. What on earth was he doing wasting time up here tucking him in!

He sniffed, irritated at himself, and then stalked from the room pulling the door closed with a snap behind him.

**********

'I had a funny dream last night,' Harry said with a mouth full of oat flakes, his legs swinging under the table like two pendulums. Snape sat in his usual seat, a half folded newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He cast his eyes over the top of the paper at Harry and then put his cup down with a clunk.

'Do not talk with your mouthful,' he scolded, 'and bring your seat closer to the table, you are dripping milk everywhere.'

'Oh sorry,' Harry said as he looked down at the little droplets of milk on the tabletop. He stood up and pulled his seat towards the table a little more then sat again.

'There was this really, really big mirror,' he started up again, recounting his dream, 'only it wasn't a proper mirror 'cause when I stood in front of it it didn't just show me it showed my mum and dad too!' Harry exclaimed. 'I guess after I saw that photo it made me think about them more,' he added more softly, a look of pensiveness crossing his face.

_Well this is an interesting development_, Snape thought, ignoring the sudden turn of Harry's emotions at the thought of his parents. If the boy was speaking of his encounter with the Mirror of Erised, which Dumbledore had informed him about after Harry's 'visits' to the mirror, then it seemed that some memories were beginning to resurface – in his subconscious mind anyway – but enough for his mind to relive the event. This could prove useful.

'What happened next in this dream of yours, Potter?' Snape questioned as Harry stared down at his bowl of flakes in silent contemplation.

'Huh?' he asked his eyes flicking up at the sound of Snape's voice.

'Do not 'huh' me,' Snape admonished, 'I said what else happened in your dream?'

Harry blinked back at him for a second before a grin spread across his face.

'Oh… well…' he began to giggle, dropping his spoon into his bowl so he could put his hands up to his mouth, splashing the table a little more with milk.

'Enough, stop being silly!' Snape snapped as Harry's giggles continued to ring out into the kitchen.

'I'm not being silly,' Harry retorted through his giggles, 'it's just my dream… it was funny!'

'If you cannot control yourself at the table you'll go back to your room without any breakfast,' Snape warned sharply.

Harry looked back at him, trying to rein his giggles in but not winning the battle.

'Oh no! Don't send me to my room, I'll miss out on my soggy bran flakes!' Harry cried suddenly, a mischievous look forming on his face.

Snape glared at him darkly; obviously the boy had gotten up in a cheeky mood. 'On second thoughts perhaps a menu of bran flakes for breakfast, lunch and dinner for the next few days would be more appropriate to remind you to curb your cheek and act appropriately at the table,' he stated in a low voice.

The threat had the desired effect, causing Harry's giggles to sober right up.

'You wouldn't!' Harry cried, though not sounding at all convinced of that statement. Snape smirked at the response.

'You're right, I wouldn't. A diet of pure cereal is hardly balanced enough for a growing boy. I would have to relent and ensure you also had helpings of vegetables for nutrition – plenty of broccoli and cabbage I would think,' Snape said with a tone of satisfaction.

Harry screwed his face up immediately and Snape knew he'd hit the mark, threatening Harry with what he'd noticed we're the boy's two most hated vegetables.

'Alright, I'll tell you,' Harry stated.

'Without the nonsense this time,' Snape responded before leaning back in his chair and taking another sip of his coffee.

'After I saw my parents you came up behind me singing this song…except it wasn't a proper song 'cause it was only one word,' Harry explained.

He cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter.

'Squirrel, Squirrel, Squirrel…' Harry began to sing in an obvious re-enactment of his dream.'

Snape's lip curled. 'Alright, that's enough!' Snape scolded looking irate as Harry's singing wavered off.

'…Squirr…' Harry stopped mid word. 'But I haven't finished telling you the rest of the dream yet,' Harry said defensively.

'That is plenty,' Snape said swiftly, annoyed that a promising memory in the boy's dream had dissipated into the ridiculous.

'But, you just told me I had to tell you,' Harry whined.

'Well, I have heard enough,' Snape answered. 'Hurry up and finish your breakfast we have a lot to get done today.' He took his mug to his lips again and took another gulp of coffee then rose from the table.

'Hey, you're not scratched anymore!' Harry stated suddenly, seeming to get over Snape's change of heart quickly as he noticed the professor's scratch free arm.

'Indeed I am not,' Snape answered.

'But you were scratched real bad, how'd you get rid of them?' Harry questioned leaning over as if trying to get a better look at Snape's arm.

'I'm not the potion master for nothing, Potter,' Snape said swiftly moving out of Harry's reach as the boy put a hand out for a closer look.

'Sir?' Harry piped up again after a few minutes as Snape clattered around behind him in the kitchen. 'Did you tuck me in last night?'

'What?' Snape said sharply, the clattering coming to an abrupt halt.

'I thought maybe you had tucked me in 'cause when I woke up this morning my covers were all tight. I could hardly get out of bed!' Harry exclaimed.

'You are mistaken,' Snape said stiffly after a lengthened pause.

'It's ok if you did,' Harry continued, reaching for the butter and digging his knife into it so he could spread some on his toast. 'I don't mind, I kind of liked it.'

Harry smiled as he got some butter on his knife and moved it towards his toast. A blob of it fell off and landed on the table. What he'd said was true, despite having to practically fight his way out of bed that morning he couldn't help the warm feeling it gave him inside to think that the professor had come up to check on him and tuck his covers in. It felt nice knowing someone was looking after him.

'I said you are mistaken,' Snape repeated with more force, 'I merely pulled the covers back to where they should be so you would not get cold, and in turn sick, wasting more valuable time like we are already having to do with that blasted cat this morning.'

Whatever Snape said it still sounding like 'tucking in' to Harry and he grinned at his toast before devouring it down in a few quick bites.

'Ok, I've finished, can I go and see Bumble now?' Harry asked, standing up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

'What are you talking about?' Snape asked sharply, turning to Harry.

'Bumble,' Harry repeated as if Snape should know, 'I heard her meowing this morning, she's alright isn't she?'

'She is fine,' Snape snapped, 'and she doesn't need a ridiculous name given to her, Potter. She will be leaving this morning anyway.'

'What? Why?' Harry said instantly.

'Because she is not ours to keep, and you have enough to concentrate on without adding another distraction.'

'Well, what are we going to do with her?' Harry asked worriedly.

'Fortunately the uses for cats are many and varied in the art of potion making,' Snape said silkily, turning away from Harry and smirking.

'What!' Harry cried, 'No, you wouldn't, you can't!

'Oh for goodness sake Potter, do you really think I am that callous? Besides, the pitiful protests I would have to endure from you if I did would be too painful for words.'

Harry looked away, flushing slightly.

'There is an animal shelter in the town centre, we will drop the animal there this morning, and I don't want to hear any whining about it.'

'But…but…we could keep her here until someone comes looking for her?' Harry tried with a hopeful look on his face.

'I've already made the decision,' Snape answered shortly. 'If you've finished your breakfast go and clean your teeth and get your shoes on, we'll be leaving in ten minutes to walk into town, and wipe that mess up you've made on the table as well. Perhaps I should buy you a bib while we are there.'

**********

'I'm sorry, sir, we just can't take any more in at the moment. We're only a small facility and we're at full capacity as it is.'

Harry was standing just off to the side of the counter in the small reception room of the animal shelter watching the proceedings as a young woman, probably in her early twenties, explained the situation to a rather formidable looking Snape.

Harry wondered how the young woman could speak so calmly back as the professor glared at her darkly. If Professor Snape had looked at him like that he would want to retreat as far away as possible, yet she did not seem fazed by his demeanour in the slightest.

The young woman's eyes moved down to Harry and she smiled warmly at him.

'Perhaps you could hold on to her for a few days, see if the owners come forward. I'm sure your son wouldn't mind, would you?' She asked pleasantly, looking directly at Harry.

'Oh, I'm not his son I'm - ' Harry began but Snape cut him off abruptly.

'He is my nephew,' Snape declared, grasping Harry by the upper arm and pulling him over to stand right next to him, 'and we are not in a position to take on the responsibility of an animal.'

Harry looked up at Snape then over to the young woman then back to Snape again wondering where this was going to go. Snape still had a hold on his arm and the professor's fingers were beginning to dig into him as the tension mounted.

'I'm sorry Sir, but we cannot help you, not for a few days at least. If you wish I can put a notice up in the window, you can leave your telephone number and we will ring you if anybody comes forward.'

Harry couldn't help but admire the woman's tenacity despite being faced with an obviously dissatisfied Snape. It was clear from her tone that she intended for the conversation to end. Snape stood silent for a moment, his fingers still wrapped tightly around Harry's arm. He straightened up, inhaling deeply before finally letting go of his vice like grip.

'Very well, I will wait for your call,' he stated tightly, grabbing the pen off the top of the counter and scribbling down a number. Once done he turned his attention to Harry, who bit his bottom lip wondering what was going to happen now.

'Take the box,' Snape said swiftly, jerking his head in the direction of the cat.

Despite Snape's glower Harry's heart skipped a beat, he was going to be keeping Bumble, for a few days more at least. Harry picked up the box carefully and then followed Snape to the door.

'Thankyou!' Harry called over his shoulder as they left and the young woman smiled back at him and waved. Snape scowled, pushing Harry out the door by the shoulder.

'I don't know what you were thanking her for Potter,' Snape hissed, 'she was of no help whatsoever!'

Harry thought it best at that point to remain quiet.

**********

'Pick up your feet, for goodness sake,' Snape called over his shoulder. He had several bags in his hands and was striding along the stone pathway at a considerable pace. After the unsuccessful (or successful if you were Harry) visit to the animal shelter Snape had insisted on stocking up on supplies and groceries, leaving Harry outside the local store for what felt like an eternity.

Now they were making the trek back to Snape's home and Harry was sure the distance had doubled from when they had walked into town. Bumble was beginning to meow loudly from inside the box obviously wanting to get out and Harry was getting tired and grumpy as the sun started to heat up.

"I'm tired and hot!' Harry whined from behind as he started to drag his feet.

'Stop whining, Potter. I don't deal with whining children, you're too old for that nonsense,' Snape answered without turning around or slowing down. 'Pick up your feet and we'll get there quicker.'

'Why can't we just pop like Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall did before when they came to visit?' Harry asked, trying to catch up a little and stumbling.

'Because we do not just disappear in front of muggles. No magic is ever to be performed directly in front of muggles.'

Harry looked around, squinting into the sunlight.

'But, there's no one around anywhere. Why can't we just pop now?'

It was true; they were walking along a seemingly isolated stretch of narrow road that ran alongside the thick, dark boundary of the forest. There wasn't a sole in sight.

Snape stopped and turned on his heel to face Harry who was able to catch up a few seconds later.

'We do not 'pop' Potter, we apparate, and we are almost there so stop complaining and walk. Besides, the exercise will do you good. If you can run around like you were yesterday with that soccer ball you can walk into town and back.'

'But that's fun,' Harry declared stubbornly, 'this isn't fun, it's boring… and hot… and bumble's getting heavy.'

'She's your responsibility at the moment Potter, you were so keen to take her in and mend her up, so you handle it. Now come and walk next to me,' Snape ordered.

They walked in silence for the next five minutes; Harry trying his best to keep up with the professor's long strides.

**********

It took an eternity to get there (or maybe just another ten minutes) but once inside all Harry wanted to do was lay down for a bit, maybe read or draw to cool off from the exertion – Snape had other plans.

After ordering Harry to put Bumble outside he set him to task on some Transfiguration work. He was to concentrate changing the colour of a piece of paper that Snape gave him. The professor modelled the incantation a couple of times and then watched as Harry copied. All was going well and Harry cottoned on quickly but then, when Snape left the room for a few minutes, Harry got carried away and moved on from boring paper to changing the colour of his socks. His laughed to himself as he turned them from white to blue to yellow and back again. Then he tried it on a cushion, turning the black cover to red and then black once more. He cast his eyes around for something else and set his sights on the sofa. It was a much bigger object but surely the principle would be the same.

Unfortunately for Harry he found that the laws of magic do not always follow your assumptions. Snape came back five minutes later to a frantic Harry desperately waving his wand at a garishly hideous orange sofa.

Snape was not impressed, taking Harry's wand away from him instantly and scolding him sharply for doing magic that he was not told to do without supervision.

'You do _not _do spells that I haven't told you to do Potter, and you _certainly_ don't use a spell on something other that what I have instructed you to!'

'I thought that it would work the same on anything,' Harry said with a woebegone expression on his face as he looked forlornly at his wand now back in Snape's clutches.

'That is exactly how you get yourself in to trouble you mindless child! You think you know better and plough ahead without any conscious thought to the consequences.'

Harry looked down at his toes at the scolding.

'Well now you're going to get some,' Snape continued, 'as punishment, instead of having some free time this afternoon, you will write in your journal an extra _two_ pages on what you did wrong _and_ why you should not experiment with magic no matter how easy it may seem. Is that clear?'

Harry nodded silently.

'Excuse me? 'Snape prompted.

'Yes Sir,' Harry mumbled softly.

Snape didn't give his wand back after that, much to Harry's disillusionment. Instead he was sent to sit at the kitchen table and read a chapter from the Transfiguration textbook. Snape then fired questions at him, most of which he managed to answer and get right fairly swiftly though a couple of them stumped him and he had to flip back through the pages furiously looking for the answer while Snape warned him that if he didn't find it he would be copying out the entire chapter by hand before he went to bed. Harry started to realise there was a lot more to magic than he had first anticipated.

Thankfully he found both and Snape let him down from the table to go outside where he spent a pleasant hour playing with Bumble on the grass. Bumble was particularly playful now that her leg was mended and she had some food in her belly. She followed Harry everywhere around the garden and when he was called back inside for lunch tried to make her way indoors until Snape scooped her up unceremoniously and deposited her back outside with a sharp 'Out!'

The afternoon continued much the same as the previous day – apart from the spanking of course. Meditation, visualization and discussion of events that Snape had hoped may jolt the boy's memory but no such luck. Harry felt as if they were discussing someone else's life the whole time.

They settled into a quiet evening having dinner (with Harry babbling on about Bumble and how playful she was and whether anyone would come and claim her) and then Snape relaxing in his usual armchair reading while Harry played on the floor staging a mock battle between his dragon figures which tumbled and raged at each other blowing puffs of smoke out of their nostrils.

Snape began to get irritated by Harry's continued playful egging on to the dragons and outbursts at their antics but the clock thankfully struck eight thirty and Harry went to bed without incident or protest.

Snape sat up for several hours more, lost in his reading and a glass of brandy, before retiring to bed just after midnight. Little did he know that a settled and peaceful evening was going to be interrupted only a few hours later.

TBC…

* * *

**Hi everyone,**

**Hope the week has been treating you well. **

**I am really appreciative of all the wonderful feedback and reviews I have had over the past week. Thankyou so much to all who left their thoughts!**

**I have had major computer trouble over the past week – had to have drastic attention given to its inner workings! Hopefully it is all back to full health now.**

**Hope you enjoyed this recent chapter and enjoy the rest of your week. :)**


	14. The Nightmare Begins

**I own nothing; it is all J. K. Rowling's.**

**Warning – For short scene of Dursleys' 'parenting' style.**

**Note - Parts of this chapter are extracted from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**The Nightmare Begins**

'_What do you think you're doing boy? Trying to sneak food from us are you? You greedy, insolent little brat! Going behind our backs to sneak food out that I work hard to put on the table. I'll teach you to be so greedy and unappreciative!_

'_No, I wasn't! Honest! I just wanted a glass of water.'_

'_Oh, you think I believe that do you? You are too accustomed to telling lies my boy and it won't be tolerated, you hear me?'_

'_No, I mean yes, I mean…I'm not lying.'_

'_You're going to your cupboard boy and you're staying there until I say so, and don't think you're getting any meals tomorrow. Naughty, conniving little boys who try to steal from their hardworking relatives don't deserve any.'_

'_I wasn't stealing!'_

_Smack!_

'_Ow!'_

'_You stop with this continued defiance before I start walloping you good and proper, you hear me? _

'_I'm just trying to tell you…'_

_Smack!_

'_Don't you start with the tears. You brought this on yourself – you and your detestable nature. Thinking you can take what you want from decent, hardworking people – just like your wretched parents. _

'_Get in there and stay there!'_

'_No…don't…please… don't lock the door…I'll be good… I'm a good boy!'_

'_Quiet! You'll stay in there until I decide otherwise._

* * *

Snape woke with a start, blinking into the darkness of the room, his mind racing into gear. He wasn't usually one to wake so suddenly, something must have caused it. He trained his ears, listening to the settled silence of the night when he heard it – a whimper, or a cry, emanating from down the hall. Snape sat up and listened more intently, wondering if he had misinterpreted what he'd heard but then it came again, louder and more frantic. There was no mistaking Harry's young voice crying out.

Snape sprang from his bed immediately, grabbing his wand as he did so and ran from the room, adrenaline pumping, ready for anything that he may encounter. His home had several wards around the vicinity for the boy, a precaution to prevent any intruders that may take the opportunity while Potter was out of the protection of his aunt and uncle's home.

What he encountered though was no intruder but Harry, tossing and twisting, fighting against his covers, calling out mumbled and disjointed words.

'No!… be good…m'sorry…be good boy…'

'Potter!' Snape called out sharply as he strode into the room and switched on the bedside lamp. 'Potter, wake up!' he called again feeling a tinge of annoyance that his sleep had been disturbed by nothing more than a childish nightmare.

He reached down and shook Harry's shoulder, calling his name sharply again and this time Harry woke with a start. He looked around dazed for a moment and then without warning burst into tears, flinging his arms around Snape's neck and burrowing his wet, tear stained face to the Professor's chest.

Harry's grip on Snape was vice-like and the professor had no choice but to sit on the edge of the bed to prevent neck damage. Harry mumbled between sobs into Snape's chest.

'Man… locked me up… no food… not allowed…hit me,' he choked out.

'It was a dream, Potter, that's all,' Snape said, glancing at the small clock next to Harry's bed that now read ten past two. He exhaled deeply then tried to prise Harry's fingers from around his neck but Harry only gripped tighter.

Snape grimaced as Harry continued to splutter and sob. Were all children this spooked and emotionally fragile when they had a simple nightmare?

'Come on, Potter, it's late,' Snape said after another minute. He pulled again at Harry's fingers and this time they surrendered from their grasp. 'Get back under the covers.'

Harry wiped at his face with the back of his hand and hiccuped softly but he followed Snape's instruction and lay back down, pulling the covers up to his chin.

'What if I have another bad dream?' Harry asked softly.

'We all have dreams Potter,' Snape answered swiftly, switching off the lamp with a click. 'Go back to sleep.'

'Yes sir,' Harry mumbled, his eyelids already dropping.

Snape shook his head and headed back out of the room, grimacing at the wet splotches Harry had left on the front of his nightshirt.

* * *

'So Potter, tell me what happened last night?' Snape questioned as Harry bit into a slice of toast and then took a gulp of milk from the glass. He looked up at Snape slowly and swallowed.

'I had a bad dream,' he said hesitantly.

'I know that Potter, I knew that when you woke me up with your yelling and crying at two o'clock in the morning. Tell me what the dream was.'

Once Harry had settled back to sleep the previous evening Snape had lay awake for a while, pondering the possibility that there still may be some connection between the boy's dreams and his memories. The previous dream with the mirror of Erised had alluded to it, even though the rest of that dream had descended into the ridiculous half way through. Snape decided it would be in the best interest to explore the dreams further, when they happened, to see if his suspicions were accurate.

'I don't want to talk about it,' Harry said softly, dropping the crust of his toast to the plate. He stood up then and cast his eyes to Snape.

'May I leave the table? I should go and check on Bumble.'

'No, you may not,' Snape answered firmly. 'Sit back down. I did not get awoken at two in the morning for nothing. Now, you are going to sit here and tell me your dream that had you screaming and crying.'

'Why?' Harry asked, with sudden tetchiness, flinging himself back down in his seat. 'You said last night it was just a nightmare.'

'It was a nightmare, Potter,' Snape said, sending Harry a glare to curb the insolent attitude that was clearly beginning, 'a nightmare that I believe may have some relevance to your memories. You will tell me.'

Harry's eyes widened slightly.

'You mean, what I saw and felt in my dream might have actually happened to me?' He asked, the tetchiness in his voice disappearing for an instant.

'In part, perhaps,' Snape nodded.

Harry squinted slightly as he thought Snape's words over, then he began to shake his head with a determined look.

'No, I don't think so. You're wrong.'

Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry's tone.

'Excuse me? I believe I will be the judge of that, not you young man. Now, you will tell me your dream.'

'What if I don't want to?' Harry asked defensively. Snape bent a little lower and looked steadily at him.

'Then after lunch you will go to your room instead of our memory session and you will stay there until you do.'

'That's not fair!' Harry cried. 'I haven't done anything wrong!'

'When I took you in, Mr Potter, to help you build your memories back as well as your magic it was under the strict proviso that you did as you were told _and_ you followed everything that I asked of you, do you remember?' Snape said in a low voice.

'Yes, I remember,' Harry answered sullenly.

'I believe there maybe some connection between your dreams and your memories and we must explore that possibility. We cannot continue in our efforts unless we do. Now which is it to be, Mr Potter? Explain to me your dream or stay in your room from after lunch until bedtime?' Snape prompted, taking another sip from his coffee mug as he waited for Harry's decision.

Stupid Professor Snape! Why should he have to tell his dream if he didn't want to? It had really upset him last night and he didn't want to relive it again out loud. It was a horrible dream and he couldn't see any reason why the professor would think it had any connection with a memory.

'No,' Harry said decisively.

'No what?' Snape asked, an eyebrow raised.

'No, I won't tell you my dream. I don't want to,' Harry stated firmly, though he couldn't bring himself to meet the professor's gaze, which was most likely the same one the woman at the animal shelter had gotten from him.

Harry waited with apprehension at the Professor's response. He'd probably be real angry and start yelling at him, maybe smack him, but if he didn't want to tell he shouldn't have to and the professor couldn't halt the memory sessions forever to try and wheedle it out of him.

'Very well,' Snape said, in a tight but even tone as he stood up and downed the last vestiges of his coffee. 'You may leave the table. Wash your plates in the sink and then be back down here in ten minutes for your lessons.'

Wow that was almost too easy, Harry thought to himself as Snape left the kitchen. Harry felt a somewhat satisfied pleasure from sticking to his guns. He wouldn't be surprised if the professor continued on as usual with the memory session after lunch as Harry felt he had made his decision and that was it.

Harry was sadly mistaken however, as after a morning of transfiguration work and some reading and questions from chapter two of Defence Against the Dark Arts, plus outside time again with Bumble and lunch, Harry found himself promptly sent upstairs to his bedroom.

'I don't know why you have that expression on your face, Mr Potter,' Snape commented silkily as he cleared the table of plates. 'I told you what your options were and you made your choice. Upstairs, now! You may come down for dinner when I call you.'

'Mean…old…completely unfair…'Harry mumbled as he stomped off.

'What was that?' Snape called out sharply.

'Nothing,' Harry answered quickly.

'Then go up to your bedroom, _quietly_, unless of course you are finished testing me and you are ready to take the other option?'

'I told you, I'm not gonna tell you and you can't make me!' Harry suddenly yelled obstinately and stormed upstairs, leaving Snape in the kitchen shaking his head at the demonstration.

It took Harry exactly half an hour to calm down and then ultimately succumb to boredom. He began to weigh up the possibility that perhaps the professor was serious about him staying up in his room all afternoon, every afternoon, until he discussed his dream.

After a further fifteen minutes of internal debate Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He opened his bedroom door and looked out, wondering if he should go downstairs to find the professor or call out for him to come up. Would he get in to trouble if he left his room without permission?

Downstairs, Snape sat flicking through the first year's textbook looking for the next set of questions for the boy to study and complete. The boy's stubborn streak had certainly reared its head. He'd mostly likely have a good few hours before the brat eventually relented and succumbed to doing what he was asked. Of course, he wouldn't put it past Potter to carry on with his stubborn defiance up to and throughout the evening, possibly even into the next day when Snape may have to decide on other 'persuasive' methods – after all the boy could not miss out on memory sessions forever.

He marked a page on disarming spells when he heard his name being called out. Going out into the hallway he found Harry, standing at the top of the stairs looking awkward.

'Yes, Mr Potter?' Snape asked, sounding unconcerned.

'Uh…if I tell you, I can come out of my room…right?'

Snape raised an eyebrow slightly. Forty-five minutes it had taken.

'I believe that is what I said,' Snape responded. 'Come down here,' he instructed when Harry didn't move.

Harry hesitated but then took the stairs down to where Snape was standing.

'Had enough of your room have you?' Snape asked smoothly.

'It's boring… and I don't want to stay up there any longer,' Harry mumbled, his face flushing slightly as he dug his toe against the wood flooring.

'Very well,' Snape stated after a long moment of silence in which Harry squirmed uncomfortably under Snape's unshifting gaze, 'into the living room then.'

Harry nodded sheepishly and walked past Snape towards the doorway only to get a rather firm smack across his backside.

'Ow! What was that for?' Harry exclaimed turning back towards Snape with a scowl on his face and a hand rubbing at the stinging spot.

'For wasting forty five minutes of lesson time by being stubborn,' Snape answered without hesitation. 'Hopefully next time you will realise it is easier to do as you are told to being with.'

'It was only forty-five minutes!' Harry protested. 'What if I'd not told you for the rest of the week and missed out on _days_ of memory work?'

'That would not have happened, Mr Potter,' Snape answered, now leading the way into the living room himself.

'What? So I could have decided not to tell you after all and you would have just accepted it?' Harry asked, sounding slightly indignant.

'Oh no, you would still tell me Potter, you would see that I can be quite persuasive. I would just have found other means of prompting obedience from you,' Snape said, smirking slightly. With that he moved into the living room leaving Harry standing in the hallway nursing the sting in his rear.

* * *

'There, it was just a stupid dream. It doesn't mean anything,' Harry stated, twirling the bottom of his t-shirt around his fingers, creasing it up in the process. 'Happy now?' He shot before he realised how it sounded.

Snape narrowed his eyes ominously at Harry's tone.

'I've smacked you once Mr Potter, would you like another?'

'No,' Harry said quickly, biting his bottom lip.

'Then I suggest you stop speaking to me so disrespectfully. You have been incredibly stubborn and uncooperative today and it will _not _continue, do you understand me?' Snape warned. 'Perhaps last night's restlessness has meant a lack of sleep for you and in turn a less that accommodating disposition today. An early bedtime tonight may be in order.'

'No, I don't need to go any earlier,' Harry immediately sat up from leaning back against the sofa.

'Well, perhaps it is just your natural tendency for stubbornness coming through then,' Snape drawled.

Harry brought his legs up and crossed them under each other. He hadn't meant to be stubborn or disrespectful… he just didn't want to relive a stupid, horrible dream that didn't mean anything anyway.

'I hope for your sake and for the sake of what we are trying to accomplish here this stubbornness will discontinue immediately. As I have said before and which you should be well aware of by now – I don't have you here for a summer holiday. You are to work hard and follow instructions no matter whether you see the point of them or not. In essence you are to do as you are told and not question me. Have I made myself understood?'

'Yes sir,' Harry mumbled softly.

* * *

Despite Harry's insistence that the dream meant nothing, it continued on for two more consecutive nights causing the same routine for both him and Snape – Snape waking up by Harry's calling out and crying and having to go in to his bedroom to wake him up. Only on the third night did Snape decide to take a handkerchief with him to save the salty splotches on his nightshirt. Ten minutes later Harry was usually asleep again and Snape would retreat back to his own room, muttering darkly that out of all the other options available he was the person lumbered with an over emotional and rather sleep deprived child. Only on the forth evening straight did the routine change.

* * *

_The Mirror, the same one he'd seen his parents in. Here it was again, only this time there was a figure there, standing in front of it._

_Let me speak to him…face to face._

_Master, you are not strong enough!_

_I have strength enough for this._

_He couldn't move, he was paralysed, unable to scream or call for help._

_Another face in the mirror – a terrible, drawn face, pale, gaunt, red eyes and slits for nostrils. _

_A man with two faces._

_He was trapped._

_His throat constricted…his heart beating a thousands beats within his chest. He couldn't move._

_Harry Potter…_

* * *

Snape awoke abruptly, flicking his eyes open to the darkness and exhaling deeply. He waited to hear the muffled, dull cries from the boy's room which he was starting to become accustomed to, but none came – not muffled or dull at least.

A soft gulp and a sniff emanated directly from his right side. On instinct, Snape snatched his wand up in his hand in an instant and cast the room into light to find Harry standing next to his bed, his arms wrapped around himself tightly as if he were freezing.

'Potter, what do you think you're doing in here?' Snape said firmly, springing up from his bed and grasping Harry by the arm.

'I know…I'm not 'sposed to be,' Harry sniffed, 'but I didn't want to stay in my room on my own.'

'Why? Another dream?' Snape sighed, releasing his grip on Harry and pinching the bridge of his nose wearily.

'Uh huh,' Harry nodded. 'Can… can I sleep in here?'

Snape's eyes flicked back open immediately at Harry's request.

'Certainly not, Mr Potter, you are not a baby in need of coddling. Go back to bed, we'll talk about it in the morning.'

Snape shook his head as he went to extinguish the light from his wand. What a preposterous notion of the boy – to want to sleep in _his_ room.

'_Pleeaasse_? I don't wanna go back to my room,' Harry began to plead, his eyes still shining and he shivered as Snape moved his wand light back on him once more.

Snape surveyed the boy before him, eyes wide and brimming with fresh tears, strands of hair stuck to his forehead and a look of anguish on his face. The boy certainly looked unsettled, much more than previous nights.

'Was this the same dream, Potter?' Snape questioned, leaning over and flicking his wand towards a lamp, casting a flame to alight within its glass holder.

'No, different,' Harry uttered shakily as he rubbed at his eyes. 'More scary.'

Snape studied him for a moment longer before making a move to get out of bed.

'Well, you are not staying in here,' he said determinedly, 'you have your own room and Gryffindor's are supposed to be the brave ones, are they not?'

Harry just shrugged, looking completely wretched.

Snape pulled a robe over his nightshirt and then took Harry by the back of his neck, prompting him towards the door.

Harry's neck was clammy to the touch and as they got to his bedroom Snape noticed the boy's pyjamas were damp with icy sweat. No wonder the boy was shivering.

He cast a drying charm at Harry's pyjamas while Harry looked on wearily, his eyes red and puffy.

'Get in,' Snape ordered, motioning towards Harry's bed. 'You should be able to put yourself back to bed at your age, Potter. This is the first and last time this is happening, understood?'

'Yes,' Harry whispered, climbing back in bed, 'but you didn't have the dream I had.'

'I said we will discuss it in the morning,' Snape responded firmly, reaching out to turn the lamp off but at that moment Harry's fingers closed around his wrist just as they had done back in the infirmary.

'You're not going are you?' Harry asked with clear agitation. 'I want you to stay with me, I don't want to be alone in the dark!'

'If you had your memories, Potter, I do believe you would be mortified at this ridiculous display you are showing me at the moment,' Snape commented with an eyebrow raised.

Harry didn't care about that, or how he sounded. He didn't want to be alone in the dark and even though the professor could be stern and cross and yell at him in the blink of an eye he also felt safe with him.

'_Please_?' Harry pleaded again as Snape looked down at him. The boy's green eyes glistening and troubled.

Snape scrutinized him for a moment. He could just leave the boy – after all he was supposed to be a Gryffindor and the Boy Who Lived – let him deal with his fears, he was usually stubborn and strong-headed enough. Yet somehow, as Snape met Harry's eyes, he couldn't turn away and leave him and before he knew what he was doing he had pulled out the small wooden chair from underneath the desk and sat down next to the boy's bed.

'Well?' Snape said sharply as Harry watched him intently from his heavily lidded eyes. 'You're supposed to be sleeping, close your eyes! I'm only staying until you're asleep Potter, that's it.'

No need to get too carried away with coddling the boy.

Harry closed his eyes but then snapped them back open only a few seconds later.

'Will… will you leave the light on when you go?' He asked tentatively.

'Do you _want _me to leave the light on, Potter?' Snape asked slightly incredulous at the boy's sudden vulnerability.

'Yes please.'

Snape sighed. 'Fine, now close your eyes and go back to sleep, for goodness sake.'

Harry rolled over on to his side, bunching the covers up by his chin and closed his eyes.

'Thanks p'rfessor,' he mumbled.

Snape grimaced, thoughts of his reputation as the stern, disciplinarian flying out of the window.

* * *

**Hello all,**

**Hope you have been having a fantastic week! I am back to work tomorrow *boo, still, have to pay the bills!**

**Thankyou for all the reviews and feedback over the past week or so…I appreciate it all so much!**

**I do have some things that I am looking for ideas for – hoping someone can help!**

**I need a catchy/quirky name for a kids' Quidditch book. Something you can imagine seeing in a wizarding book shop :)**

**Does anyone know what spell is used as a sticking charm?**

**All ideas welcomed!!!!**

**Thanks :)**


	15. A Very Weasley Welcome

**Chapter 15**

**A Very Weasley Welcome**

Harry awoke to dull sunlight filtering through the gap in his curtains. The room seemed considerably lighter than usual though, and he rolled over to find his lamp still on and, lo and behold, Snape still in the chair by his bed. The professor had an elbow against the bedside table, his head leaning into his hand with his eyes still closed.

Harry pulled his covers back quietly and sat up, kneeling on his bed as he looked closely at the professor. The man looked different like this. He didn't have that tense, tight look on his face like he usually did. Harry leaned in a bit closer, his face only a foot away from Snape's.

The man sure did have a huge nose though, he had never quite noticed that until now…

'Are you quite finished, Mr Potter?'

Harry sank back down against his heels in surprise as Snape flicked his eyes open and fixed them on him.

'Oh, I thought you were asleep,' Harry stated sheepishly.

'I always have one eye on you, Potter, just remember that,' Snape warned lightly as he got up from his seat and moved it back underneath the desk.

'Up and dressed, Potter, five minutes,' and with that Snape swept from the room looking all business again.

* * *

'And… and that's when I woke up and came to see you,' Harry finished the retelling of his nightmare to Snape. 'When the man with the two faces said my name, that's when I woke up,' he reiterated again.

Harry sat back against his chair at the table and began to fiddle with the bottom of his t-shirt as Snape continued to sit silently, his eyes penetrating into Harry. Harry didn't like the silence that ensued. He still felt quite unsettled from the dream and he wanted something to distract him from seeing that awful, pale, re-eyed face staring at him.

'Sir, I think it was just a nightmare, I don't think it means anything,' Harry said softly as the professor continued to sit in silence, his brows furrowed in intense contemplation.

'Perhaps, Potter, perhaps,' Snape answered, still looking at Harry as if he were scrutinizing the deepest depths of his soul.

'What do you mean, _perhaps_?' Harry stated. 'It's not something that would actually happen. What kind of person has a face on the back on their head?'

Harry noticed Snape stiffen, drumming his fingers against the surface of the table. He looked as if he were weighing up a dilemma in his mind but just as swiftly he changed form, standing up abruptly and motioning to Harry with his hand.

'Go into the living room, I'll be there in a moment to start our lesson for the day.'

'Yes Sir,' Harry nodded, despite the professor not answering his question. He was more than happy to leave the table and the conversation behind him.

Snape held back in the kitchen for a few moments. Things were turning serious - there were weighty decisions needing to be made and he was not going to be the one to make them.

* * *

The morning sped along as Harry was kept busy learning and controlling several new spells, including a tricky little shrinking charm which Snape keenly demonstrated by using one of Harry's treasured dragon figures. Harry looked on, his face dropping instantly, as his dragon was reduced to the size of a fingernail and left that way unless he could 'un-shrink' it himself in the way that Snape had demonstrated ten minutes before.

Snape seemed to be back in favour of pushing Harry hard, staying throughout the lesson to instruct further and discipline as he saw fit. Several times Harry's concentration wavered, mostly due to his mind wandering back to the image of the two faced man in his dream, causing his spell work to either be lacklustre in effort or, a couple of times, wild and out of control.

Each time he'd been brought back to reality by a sharp scolding from Snape, the last occurrence including a threat of punishment as Harry inadvertently sent a shrinking charm towards his own feet causing his socks to shrink painfully until Snape casually countered the spell with a flick of his wand and a clear smirk on his face.

'If you cannot get your mind to focus, Potter, then perhaps some time spent in the corner maybe needed. It's amazing how looking at a wall for a length of time can focus the mind. I would be quite happy to put you there for half an hour or more if needed. What do you say?' He asked silkily.

'No, I'll concentrate, Sir,' Harry insisted immediately, wriggling his toes trying to dispel the pins and needles that lingered. He'd only had one previous experience of being put in the corner and it was not fun at all.

'See that you do or you will be there for the rest of the morning, understood?'

Harry nodded quickly and got back on task, Snape's warning having the desired effect.

Days ago, the stern rebukes and warnings from the man would have unsettled and intimidated Harry to the core. Now that Harry had begun to come to terms with the situation and increased his confidence in his magical ability he began to want to prove to the man that he could live up to his expectations instead of just wanting to run from the room. After all, although the professor was stern and strict with him he had done some nice things too – like staying with him all night and tucking him in.

Snape was pleased to see that the boy took heed of his warning quickly. Over the past few days he had found himself inexplicably doing things that no feared potion master should be caught dead doing and Snape had begun to wonder whether this had impacted on the boy's view of him. It seemed though that Potter still had a healthy sense of his authority over him.

He hadn't really contemplated staying all night in the boy's room, but the previous evenings had taken their toll and he'd succumbed to staying in his seat all night, drifting in and out of sleep, waiting for the boy to wake up in icy sweat and cry out.

After the morning's magic session, which was mostly hit and miss due to Harry's mind wandering half the time, Snape had every intention of a full afternoon of memory work, however this plan was interrupted after a mere half an hour as an owl arrived bearing a letter addressed to him with a return name on the back of Mrs Molly Weasley.

'Wow! Is this how all wizards get their mail?' Harry asked excitedly, as he hopped up from his seat on the sofa to get a better look at the snowy white owl which had perched itself on the opposite end of the sofa and was looking back at him intently.

'Sit down Potter. We're not finished yet,' Snape ordered abruptly.

'I just want to see if I can pet it,' Harry said, reaching out a hand towards the bird.

'I said no!' Snape snapped as he ripped open the letter. 'Sit down and wait.'

Harry sat back down with a huff and a sour look on his face as Snape's eyes returned to the letter.

_Dear Severus,_

_I hope that this correspondence finds both you and Harry well. I have been made well aware of Harry's situation from Dumbledore (and from my son Ron of course) and I dearly hope that things are progressing well._

_Upon discussion with Dumbledore I would like to extend an invite to you and Harry to come to The burrow tomorrow for afternoon tea. Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to have Harry re-introduced to Ron, and us of course, as it may trigger something for him. I also think it will be good for him to take some time out from what I'm sure is a busy schedule._

_Dumbledore has warned us that no mention is to be made of 'you know who' and the circumstances behind Lily and James' death and myself and Arthur will ensure to impress this into the children (especially Ron) before you arrive tomorrow._

_Hope you can join us. Please send Hedwig back with your reply as soon as possible._

_(As you can see, Dumbledore has entrusted Hedwig to us to look after for Harry)._

_Yours in good faith,_

_Molly Weasley_

Snape's eyes flicked up and he found the owl nibbling affectionately on Harry's fingers.

'Potter!'

'I didn't move, the owl did!' Harry insisted with a mischievous look on his face.

Snape gave Harry a warning glare but then moved his attention back to the letter again.

'Whose it from?' Harry asked after a moment, stroking the back of Hedwig's head. 'Is someone coming to visit?' He added suddenly, a hopeful expression crossing his face.

'Am I not good enough for you, Mr Potter?' Snape questioned silkily.

'Oh no, I didn't mean that… I just meant…' Harry faltered, missing the sarcasm in Snape's tone and thinking he had insulted the man.

'No one is coming to visit,' Snape said firmly. Harry's face fell.

For a moment Snape considered scrunching the note up and disregarding it but he knew that the implications of that would be Dumbledore breathing down his neck. No, he would have to follow through on the invite, but Potter was going to be kept on a short leash while there – who knew what the Weasley boy may blurt out, leaving him to clean up the mess.

'Well, whose it from then?' Harry probed again.

'We have an invite to afternoon tea tomorrow at the Weasley home,' Snape answered dryly.

'Weasley?' Harry said, looking thoughtful, then… 'Oh, my friend in the photo!'

'That would be it,' Snape nodded bleakly, looking highly unimpressed at Harry's sudden excitement.

'Will my other friend be there too? The girl… Herninnie?'

Snape smirked, ' No, I do not think _Herninnie_ will be there Potter.'

'Oh, well I'll get to meet Ron, I might be able to remember him when I see him, mightn't I?'

'It is a possibility, though doubtful from what we have seen so far,' Snape answered.

'Oh, I can't wait,' Harry cried, jubilantly despite Snape's negativity, 'even if I can't remember him.'

'Hmm, well I need to send a reply, Potter, so you may amuse yourself for a while,' Snape said as he moved off towards the door before turning back abruptly.

'Out!' He said to Hedwig who hooted indignantly but flew from the room to wait outside.

* * *

'What are we doing up here?' Harry asked as he stood in the middle of Snape's study, pulling at the collar of his shirt and casting his eyes around the room inquisitively.

'Because we are flooing to the Weasleys,' Snape answered distractedly as he pulled open a draw of his desk and retrieved a small, green ceramic jar.

'Flooing?' Harry repeated, screwing his face up. 'What's that mean? Can't we just pop…I mean apparate?'

Snape stood up straight, closing his desk drawer with a snap.

'Flooing is a means of transportation via a person's fireplace to an interconnecting one. I think it best for us to arrive without you looking faint and about to collapse on the ground as you did the last time we apparated. Come here,' Snape said firmly, motioning to Harry.

'Then…what? We go into the fireplace?' Harry asked tentatively.

'Yes,' Snape answered.

'And…what?'

'We get transported through to the Weasleys' fireplace, Potter, now enough questions, you are worse than a two year old!' Snape snapped, 'and do that button up,' he added sternly, flicking his fingers towards the top of Harry's shirt, 'I will not have you arriving as a guest looking like a vagrant.'

'Does it hurt?' Harry asked worriedly as he fumbled with the button that had come undone.

'Of course not,' Snape scoffed at the question, 'why would we do something if it intentionally harmed up, Potter?'

Harry shrugged, still fumbling with the button until Snape intercepted, batting his hands away and doing the button up himself.

'Honestly, at your age you should be able to dress yourself!'

'I can!' Harry said indignantly. 'The button just kept getting stuck.'

'How you got yourself up and ready for class in the morning at school, Potter, is beyond my comprehension,' Snape said, shaking his head in impatience. 'There,' he said, fixing the button into its hole and then pulling Harry over towards the large fireplace and levelling with a sudden firm glare.

'Now, before we go through I want to make one thing very clear – you are in my guardianship at the moment, you are to _behave_ yourself, understood?'

'Why wouldn't I?' Harry said a little indignantly.

'Because _you_ may not remember, Potter, but I have very clear recollections of the trouble you get into when you get with that Mr Weasley. Just remember what I said about always having one eye on you. Do _not_ misbehave.'

'I _won't_,' Harry insisted, slightly cross that the man seemed to think so little of him, but then again maybe he had reason to after what the professor kept saying about how much trouble he'd been at school.

'Alright then,' Snape nodded, seeming satisfied. He pushed Harry into the fireplace and Harry watched intently as Snape took a handful of powder from the ceramic container and then stepped into the fireplace beside him.

'Hold onto me, Potter, tightly,' Snape instructed. He expected the boy to grip his arm like he had done back in the infirmary when they had apparated, but instead the boy clutched him around the waist in a kind of sideways hug.

Snape sniffed, looking down to the top of the boy's head then without further ado threw the powder down, pronouncing clearly, 'The Burrow!'

* * *

Harry felt like he was being sucked down a long, narrow tube. He shut his eyes tight and held his breath, holding Snape's waist with fingers gripping the man's shirt. A few seconds later he was thrust out of another fireplace, opening his eyes to see a patchwork rug appearing beneath his feet.

'Oh, here you are!' A woman said in a warm, welcoming voice and Harry looked up to see a smiling, plump, red-haired lady advancing towards them.

'Harry dear! So glad you see you,' she said, holding her arms out and before Harry could do anything else she had enveloped him in a full-scale hug. He felt a little smothered, but at the same time he couldn't help but smile a little as she released him and patted him softly on the cheek.

'Hi,' Harry said shyly.

'Of course, you don't remember me dear, no need to be shy, I'm Mrs Weasley.'

Harry nodded and the plump, red-haired lady turned to Snape.

'Severus, how are you? It's been a while since I've seen you. I'm glad you and Harry could make it,' Mrs Weasley said warmly.

'Molly,' Snape acknowledged dryly, his eyes casting around the room that was mismatched in every possible way.

It was the complete opposite of Snape's home which only had the barest of furniture and necessities; this house was cluttered from wall to wall with trinkets, books, pictures and a lot of things Harry couldn't make head nor tail of.

'Where's the rest of your _brood_?' Snape asked, turning back to Mrs Weasley. 'I would have thought they'd been down here the instant Potter arrived.'

A sudden rumble of footsteps could be heard from above and a few seconds later the room began to fill with equally red-headed children.

'Harry, you're here!' a tall, lanky boy with freckles cried, running forward followed by another four children.

Snape felt Harry move closer to him at the sight of them.

'Slow down everyone,' a man, who had been standing off to the side, said as he suddenly strode forward. 'I'm Arthur, Harry, Arthur Weasley and these are our children, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny and Ron of course.

Harry looked at the youngest boy recognising him immediately from the photo and smiled hesitantly.

'Hey mate,' Ron said, grinning but looking slightly hesitant himself.

'Hi,' Harry answered, sounding unsure and surreptitiously edging further against Snape's side.

'Ok kids, what did we say earlier about not smothering Harry?' Mr Weasley stated. 'Everyone out now except Ron, come on,' he prompted, chivvying the remaining children from the room to a chorus of groans.

'Well, how about a drink and a little afternoon tea?' Mrs Weasley said once the rest of the clan had exited. 'Are you hungry, Harry dear?'

'Oh… uh, I guess so,' Harry wavered, looking to Snape for guidance.

'Spot of homemade lemonade and some afternoon tea then,' Mrs Weasley stated, clapping her hands, 'and for you Severus?'

Snape drew his eyes away from Harry.

'Tea, black,' he stated, moving away from Harry and taking a seat on the nearest armchair – a rather rickety looking thing with overstuffed upholstery.

Ron took a spot on the patch worked rug and Harry decided to follow suit after a moment.

'So good to see you mate, we were really worried about you, I mean me and Hermione, we weren't sure what had happened and then we found out you were knocked unconscious and in the infirmary.'

Harry noticed Ron glance uncertainly at Snape before he leaned in a little closer as if about to whisper to him.

'You …been alright?' Ron asked softly.

Harry nodded, not really sure what the boy was asking.

A rattling came from behind them then and Mrs Weasley returned with a tray bearing drinks and a few plates of biscuits and cake.

'Here we go, Harry dear,' she said warmly, setting two glasses of lemonade down on a table near him and Ron. 'Severus, would you care for a chocolate humdinger or a slice of my famous beetroot cake?'

Harry almost laughed at the expression Mrs Weasley was met with as she offered the plate of chocolate-coated biscuits to Snape. He looked down his long nose at them as if there was a sour taste in his mouth. The man just wasn't a sweet tooth. He waved them away with a dismissive hand.

'No, the tea is fine, thankyou,' he uttered, taking his tea from the tray and leaning back against the seat.

'Well, Harry love,' Mrs Weasley said once she'd sat down herself, 'how have you been? I expect everything has been a bit of a shock for you, hm?'

Harry nodded silently and reached out for a Chocolate humdinger seeing that Ron was already halfway through one.

'Have you regained any memory yet?' Ron asked, gulping down the last bit of biscuit and reaching for another straight away.

'Um… no, not yet,' Harry answered, 'but my magic's getting better, isn't it?' Harry added suddenly, turning to Snape for acknowledgement.

'We are… progressing,' Snape answered after a pause.

'Wow, you're actually allowed to do magic out of school, Harry!' Ron exclaimed. 'Geez, wish we could do that here,' he added pointedly as he looked to his parents.

'Ronald, some parents may allow their children to flout wizarding law but not under this roof,' Mrs Weasley scolded. 'Besides, Harry has special circumstances and I'm sure Professor Snape is keeping a close watch, isn't that right Severus?'

Snape turned his eyes onto Ron, who seemed to shrink back a little.

'Potter is under strict rules and supervision while performing magic, Mr Weasley, I assure you that any _flouting_ of the rules would be met with appropriate consequences,' Snape said silkily.

'Yeah, I'm not allowed to do _anything_ on my own,' Harry suddenly piped up, finding his voice and feeling a bit more comfortable with his surroundings. He grinned at the red-haired boy who grinned back widely and took a huge bite of a third humdinger biscuit. He liked this boy already, feeling a sense of camaraderie between them. 'I got in trouble just for turning my socks a different colour!' Harry elaborated further. Ron snorted but then looked at Snape and sobered up quickly.

Harry reached for a second biscuit but heard Snape clear his throat meaningfully behind him. He turned to look, his hand hesitating above the plate. Was he allowed a second biscuit or was one the limit? The professor always seemed to keep a close eye on what he ate and rarely allowed an excess of sugar. He hesitated for a moment longer but as Snape didn't exactly say anything he took the second one off the plate and bit into it – Ron had already had three after all!

'Hey, you wanna go up to my room for a bit?' Ron asked suddenly.

'Yeah, sure,' Harry nodded.

'I think it best for you to stay here,' Snape cut in just as the boy's were getting to their feet.

Snape tapped an index finger against the side of his cup as Harry turned to look at him, a sure sign of a sulk beginning to form on the boy's face.

'Oh, come now, Severus,' Mrs Weasley stated, 'Harry will be alright for a bit, won't you dear?'

Harry nodded adamantly.

Snape inhaled deeply, his eyes fixed to Harry's. He really didn't want to allow the boy out of his sight – especially when in the company of the Weasley boy; who knew what they may get up to or what Weasley may tell him. However, he knew Molly Weasley, and if he didn't relent she would be rattling in his ear about it all afternoon.

'Very well,' Snape said tightly, eyeing Harry with a clear 'behave or else' look.

'Let's go!' Ron said pulling at Harry's sleeve, seemingly not waiting around for Snape to change his mind. Ron grabbed another biscuit before moving towards the door and with a brief glance at Snape Harry took another also and exited quickly.

* * *

'Well, this is my room,' Ron stated, opening the door and leading Harry inside. 'You haven't been here before so you wouldn't remember it anyway,' Ron added, shrugging as Harry looked around at the garishly orange room, blinking a little at all the moving poster pictures on the walls.

'So,' Ron said, plonking himself down on his bed and motioning for Harry to do the same, 'I guess it must be kind of weird for you… not remembering anything I mean.'

'Yeah, kind of,' Harry breathed softly as he sat down on the edge of the mattress, his eyes still roaming around the room. 'Professor Snape showed me a photo of you so I knew you when I saw you downstairs,' he added.

'I can't believe it,' Ron suddenly said, shaking his head, 'you, living with old Snape!'

Harry looked at Ron trying to distinguish the expression on the boy's face.

'Yeah, well Professor Dumbledore said he was the best person to help me get my memory back and help me get my magic under control,' Harry answered. 'Plus I kind of remembered him a bit when I saw him.'

'What?' Ron said incredulously. 'You remembered _Snape_?'

'Well, kind of,' Harry answered, 'just his name and that he felt familiar somehow.'

Ron looked back at him for a moment with a stunned look on his face, his mouth hanging open until he seemed to compose himself.

'He's been ok hasn't he?' he asked worriedly and Harry looked back at him with a furrowed brow. 'I mean, he hasn't been making you dissect bat intestines in a rat infested cellar or anything?'

'No,' Harry answered slowly. The boy sure did seem to have some strange ideas.

'I want to do some potion work and stuff but he won't let me yet,' Harry added.

Ron raised an eyebrow.

'You want to do potions?'

'Yeah, I've been reading the potions book and it sounds interesting,' Harry shrugged back.

'You really did get knocked on the head bad, didn't you,' Ron stated firmly. 'You're starting to sound like Hermione.'

'Hermione?' Harry repeated, more to himself than to Ron. 'Oh… it's just I couldn't remember what her name was after Professor Snape told me,' Harry added quickly at seeing the quizzical look in Ron's eyes.

'So, Snape's not being a complete git then?' Ron asked after a moment's pause, though sounding slightly disbelieving.

'He's ok,' Harry shrugged, 'he can get kinda cross sometimes and yell at me and… stuff.'

'Yeah, that sounds like him,' Ron nodded. 'What's his house like?' He asked, leaning back against the wall.

'Oh, Er... it's kinda dark 'cause he has the curtains pulled over all the time on most of the windows. It's got three levels though. I haven't seen the top level 'cause apparently that's his lab where he does all his potions stuff. I'm not allowed to go in there. He likes everything neat though – he goes spare if I leave a mess anywhere!'

Ron nodded. 'Hey, how big is the garden? Can you go flying?'

'Flying?' Harry repeated, scrunching his nose up as he scratched an eyebrow.

'Yeah, on your broom?' Ron elaborated.

'Wizards can fly?' Harry asked, wide-eyed at this seeming revelation.

'Yeah, if you have a broom and you have the best broom around Harry, a Nimbus 2000!' Ron exclaimed.

'I don't have a broom,' Harry said shaking his head. 'I mean… Snape has one to sweep up with but…'

'No, not that kind of broom,' Ron cried, rolling his eyes a little. 'Your Nimbus, Harry!'

Harry looked back at him blankly.

'He hasn't given it to you,' Ron said with dawning comprehension. 'You have to ask him for it!' Ron cried resolutely.

'Ask for what?' Harry said in confusion feeling completely at a loss at what Ron was getting so fired up about.

'Your Nimbus!' Ron exclaimed again. 'You're a great flyer Harry, one of the best in the school – you got into the Quidditch team at school even though you're only a first year!'

'Quidditch?' Harry said, still looking blank.

Ron nodded before jumping off his bed and rummaging around a bit underneath it.

'Here,' he said after a moment, surfacing again and handing Harry a book.

_**Quelling the Quaffles and Sniping the Snitch**_

_**Hilbert Hillberries' **_

_**First Guide to Quidditch**_

Harry said, reading the title off. On the front was a moving picture, just like the photos Harry had seen previously, of a person zipping across the cover, sometimes disappearing out of the frame altogether only to reappear a moment later. It looked like the person was perched on a fancy looking broom, their arm outstretched in chase of something.

'So wizards really do fly on brooms,' Harry breathed. There was so much to get his head around.

'You're a Seeker, Harry,' Ron stated, jumping back on the bed. 'You can take that book, I've read it heaps of times.'

'Thanks,' Harry said, flicking through the various pages for a moment, though at a loss of what Ron meant by the 'Seeker' remark.

'You have to ask old Snape about your Nimbus,' Ron said fervently after a moment. 'All your other stuff's in his house right? I bet he's hidden it somewhere!'

'Why would he have done that?' Harry asked, looking up.

Ron looked slightly incredulous.

'Because he's a git, Harry. He'll do _anything_ to sabotage Gryffindor's chances at the House Cup and he was really put out when you were made Seeker.'

'You…don't like him?' Harry asked, coming to the realisation that Ron seemed less than favourable in his comments about the professor even though Harry was still struggling to understand what the boy was actually talking about – Seeker? House Cup?

'No, and neither do you,' Ron said vehemently.

'He's not that bad,' Harry answered genuinely. 'I mean, he gets mad at me sometimes, he says I was a trouble-maker at school and I have to learn to do as I'm told and stop being so reckless and…disobedient…and…'

Ron snorted.

'He's really laying it on thick,' you're not like that. Ok, maybe the troll thing was a bit reckless, but other than that - '

'Troll?' Harry said sharply.

'Oh yeah, a troll got into the school on Halloween, well it was let in really but that's a whole other story, and we fought it and won!' Ron declared rather proudly despite the earlier admission of recklessness. 'Course the teachers weren't too impressed with us but it was amazing all the same. You actually got on its back at one point and stuck your wand up it's nose!'

'Ew!' Harry said, though grinning widely at the tale as Ron became more and more animated.

'And then I did _Wingardium Leviosa!_' Ron said, acting the scene out with an imaginary wand in his hand as he stood up on his bed, 'and then his own club clunked him on the head and knocked him out,' Ron finished, pretending to lose consciousness and landing on the floor with a loud thump that reverberated all around. Both boys fell about in boisterous laughter at Ron's re-enactment.

'That does sound kind of reckless,' Harry said softly after they had regained their composure a little.

Ron shrugged, still laughing softly.

'So… so you think I should ask Professor Snape about my broom then?' Harry asked, moving the conversation back to flying as he looked back at the book Ron had given him.

'Yeah, for sure,' Ron nodded quickly. 'It might even help you get your memory back if you're able to go flying a bit. Mum and Dad said it might just take one small thing to start your memories returning.'

'Yes, that's what Professor Snape said too,' Harry nodded.

'Well, then he should definitely give it back to you. You want me to ask Mum and Dad to talk to him about it?' Ron asked, suddenly looking thoughtful. 'If it comes from them Snape might not have any choice but to give it to you.'

Harry shook his head. 'No, that's ok, I'll ask him.'

Ron looked doubtful.

'Hey, he hasn't got your cloak as well has he?' Ron asked suddenly.

'Cloak?' Harry repeated vaguely in the same way he'd done with the broom.

'What an arse!' Ron exclaimed, taking Harry back a bit. 'You've go this wicked cloak Harry, it's an invisibility cloak.'

'What? It makes me invisible?' Harry said, wide-eyed.

'Yeah,' Ron nodded, 'it was your dad's but Dumbledore gave it to you last year at school.'

'Should I ask the professor about that as well?' Harry asked, feeling a little deflated that the professor must have taken it from him because he didn't trust him. All that trouble he got into at school must have done it.

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment.

'You could,' he said slowly, 'but I doubt he'd give it to you.'

'Why?' Harry asked, though thinking he already knew the answer.

Ron rolled his eyes emphatically. 'He probably thinks you'll try and sneak out or snoop around his house or something.'

'Where would I sneak out to?' Harry asked, frowning a little.

'I dunno,' Ron shrugged, 'maybe sneak up to his lab or something.'

'What's the cloak look like?' Harry asked after a moment.

'Oh, well it's kind of shiny and silvery and - '

'Yeah, I've seen it!' Harry stated nodding, 'except I didn't know what it was then. I just put it in my drawer and then a few days later it disappeared.'

'Didn't you ask Snape about it when it vanished?' Ron asked, looking perplexed at the thought of Harry over looking something like that.

The truth was that Harry had been so caught up in his troubles of trying to get his magic going and under control that the disappearance of a silver sheet thing from his draw had escaped his mind.

'Uh…no,' Harry stated, feeling slightly foolish that he hadn't.

* * *

'Is the tea to your liking Severus?' Molly asked once the boys had retreated upstairs.

'It is fine, thankyou,' Severus answered, casting a wary glance to where Ron and Harry had exited.

'Don't worry; we impressed on Ron very clearly what he should not discuss with Harry yet. They should be fine,' Arthur noted.

Snape did not look convinced.

'So, how is Harry doing, really?' Molly asked softly. 'Everything must have been such a shock for the poor love.'

Snape looked shrewdly at Molly for a moment. The woman could be overly protective and mollycoddling at the best of times.

'As I said,' Snape said in a low voice, ' he is progressing.' He took another sip of tea, his eyes roaming around the cluttered room.

'No, I mean how is he dealing with everything?' Molly prompted further. 'His parents not being here for him, coming to terms with his magic and not having any recollection of who anyone is – it must have been incredibly daunting to him.'

Snape sighed. The woman was obviously not going to let up until she had what she wanted.

'The first few days were a little unsettled but Potter understands that his parents are not here and what has happened to him,' Snape explained, not going into any real detail and certainly not mentioning the fact that it seemed the boy was beginning to have dreams concerning recent events with the Dark Lord.

'Has he asked how they died?' Molly almost whispered, leaning in a little towards Snape, whose jaw tightened.

'Yes.'

Molly let out a soft 'oh'.

'Obviously the particulars have not been mentioned,' Snape added, 'I believe it would be a hindrance to his recovery. The decision on how and when he is told of everything will be left to Dumbledore,' Snape said firmly. 'The boy's main concern at the moment is to regain his memory and control over his magic.'

'And how about you dear?' Molly asked after a moment of silence. Snape sat back a little as the attention moved to him. 'You have taken on a big responsibility, of course Harry is in the best of hands for his recovery, but to aid his magic and his memory back _as well_ as being responsible for an eleven year old child! Eleven year old boys can be up to all sorts of mischief, believe me!' Molly laughed softly. 'Are you keeping up with him?'

Snape's lip curled a little. What was it with people judging whether he could cope or not?

'Potter understands the rules and the consequences if he breaks them,' Snape answered briskly.

Molly laughed again.

'Oh Severus, always the disciplinarian! But I hope you are letting him have a little bit of reign. Harry's a good boy.'

'Hm, well he still has that stubborn, reckless streak in him, despite his memory loss. As I said to him before, one does not lose their inherent nature,' Snape said. 'He does not think before he acts – clearly why he got himself into this situation in the first place – I have had to punish him several times because of it.'

'Punish him?' Molly said, looking a little apprehensive. 'I hope you weren't too hard on him Severus, not with the situation he is in at present.'

'I will decide how hard or otherwise to be with him, Molly. I had this discussion with Dumbledore before I took the boy in and he has agreed that Potter needs to learn some sense of boundaries and not behave so recklessly. I have gladly accepted the role of instilling some sense of obedience in him.'

There was a sudden silence until Arthur cleared his throat and then spoke up.

'Well, it's true that all children need some guidance. I'm sure you're doing a fine job, Severus. I did notice how Harry instinctively moved closer to you when confronted with our mob. I would say that's a sign of something, wouldn't you Molly?'

'Of course,' Molly answered, suddenly smiling warmly. 'I did notice that and so it seems that Harry does feel some connection and a sense of safety with you. I'm glad, it's important for children to have that.'

Snape grimaced at the sickliness of it all.

'He was merely confronted with a large group of unknown people,' Snape said briskly, feeling agitated at their smiling faces as if they knew something he didn't. No way was he going to mention the previous occasions when Potter had hugged him if this is how they got when the boy had simply moved in closer proximity to him.

'You know, Severus,' Molly continued on despite Snape's dismissive response, 'you are most welcome to any advice, on the parenting side of things I mean,' Molly laughed. 'You're not his parent of course but as his guardian you are providing that same kind of structure and nurturing. I'd be happy to discuss anything with you, I have had seven of my own after all.'

Oh good god, now they were moving onto parenting advice – Dumbledore probably put them up to it. Snape grimaced, wondering if he could haul Harry from upstairs and apparate on the spot.

'Thankyou, Molly, for the offer but I believe things are in order,' Snape answered dryly.

'Well, the offer is there when you need it.'

Molly smiled that irritatingly knowing smile again and Snape's jaw tightened.

'Harry's a good boy,' she continued, 'but you know kids…things do happen out of the blue - '

'I am well aware of what the boy is capable of, 'Snape cut in, 'probably more than most. It is clear he has missed out on structure and boundaries growing up and has been in dire need for someone to step in and guide him with a firm hand, which I assure you I am more than capable of applying.'

There, let them think on that for a bit, Snape thought with satisfaction. They will probably dive into a lecture any moment about being too harsh and about not spanking the 'poor little' sod.

'I agree, Severus, it will be nice for Harry to have a bit of consistency in his life for a while,' Molly nodded. 'It really is a generous spirit that you have offered to provide Harry with such needed attention and someone that he can rely on during this time. I have always thought there is more to you than meets the eye, my dear.'

Snape raised a sardonic eyebrow.

'What? You're not going to lecture me, Molly? I spanked the boy,' Snape reiterated.

'Did you?' Molly asked lightly. 'Well, why would I, Severus? My own children have been raised in much the same way. I am well aware that other punishments do not always work. As long as it was earned and you did not do it out of your own anger or… past grievances,' Molly said slowly and pointedly, 'but rather as a means to teach Harry what is right and wrong.'

Snape frowned heavily and molly smiled at him once more.

'As I said, you are welcome any time for advice, Severus.'

Just as she said that a loud thump emanated from upstairs followed by high-spirited laughter.

Snape narrowed his eyes darkly and made a move to get up.

'They are fine, Severus,' Arthur said, waving a hand dismissively. 'Would you care for another drink?'

'No, we must be going soon,' Snape said, his eyes still glaring towards the upstairs area of the house, 'we have a lot to get done.'

'Before you do, Severus, there is one other thing that I would like to run past you,' Molly said.

'Oh?' Snape replied sceptically, his eyes flicking back down to her.

'Yes, I ran this past Dumbledore the other day and he agreed it would be good if we could organise for Harry to come here for a few hours every week, a sort of… play date… if you like, though I'm sure the boys would be mortified if we called it that in front of them!' Molly laughed.

'He does need some contact with kids his own age over the holidays, Severus,' Arthur added, as Snape merely sat there silently. 'It could help lodge some memories back; Ron and him are close.'

Snape sniffed, flexing his fingers on his right hand.

'What is your proposal?' He eventually asked stiffly.

'Perhaps two days a week for a couple of hours each time?' Molly said. 'We realise there is a lot of work that needs to be done so time is limited, but I think four hours a week is reasonable.'

Snape ran the idea over in his head. Four hours a week would be lost out of his schedule, but at the same time it would be nice to have the boy out of his hair for a bit and could prove beneficial to memory recovery.

'Very well,' Snape nodded curtly.

'Lovely,' Molly responded, clapping her hands together.

'I must impress though that his magical control and memory recovery remain top priority,' Snape added.

'Of course, Severus,' Molly nodded.

'I will send an owl to you tonight to let you know of the most convenient days and times,' Severus said, now standing up and obviously getting ready to leave.

'I will go fetch the boys,' Arthur said, making his way out of the room.

* * *

When Harry arrived back downstairs he looked flushed and excitable – probably the sugar had just hit his system, Snape thought grimly as he clamped a hand to Harry's shoulder.

'It is time to go,' he said abruptly.

'Oh, do we have to?' Harry replied, his voice edging on a whine and Snape gave him a clear look of reprimand as he tightened his grip on Harry's shoulder.

'Don't worry, dear, I am sure we will see you again soon,' Molly said warmly.

'What is that?' Snape queried, pointing a long finger at the book Harry had clutched to his chest.

'Oh, it's a book Ron gave me to read,' Harry answered, holding it up for Snape to see the cover.

Snape looked at it with an unreadable expression on his face before glancing at Ron who looked slightly uncomfortable.

'Take another biscuit before you go dear,' Molly offered, picking the plate up off the low table.

'No, you've had enough,' Snape said swiftly, grasping Harry by the wrist as he reached out to the plate. Harry looked at Mrs Weasley hoping she might insist on him taking one but instead she nodded and simply said, 'Next time then.'

Harry glanced over his shoulder and gave Snape a sulky look but the professor merely propelled him towards the fireplace.

'See you mate, see you soon!' Ron called out

'Yeah,' Harry responded fervently over his shoulder, 'thanks for the book.'

'Thankyou, Severus, for bringing him,' Molly said, 'you are most welcome any time.'

Snape turned at the fireplace looking back at them then nodded briskly before grabbing hold of Harry at the elbow and disappearing into the sudden green flames.

* * *

**Hi all,**

**Thanks for all the kind words and reviews for chapter 14 :) **

**It has taken me a while longer to get this one out – I started back at work this week after a 6 week break and it has been hectic!! Hopefully once things settle down I will be able to write a bit more frequently than has been allowed this week :)**

**A worthy mention and big thankyou to Titanit.E for supplying the name for Ron's Quidditch book – thankyou Titanit.E!! You may have noticed that I combined 2 of your suggestions together for the result :) ( I am also a fan of alliteration! Haha)**

**Thankyou to all who gave me ideas – they were fantastic as I was really struggling with inspiration on anything at that point!! I am keeping all your suggestions as possible future mentions of further books or chapters down the track (if you don't mind??)**

**Thanks also for help with the sticking charm – I am still working on it!!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter – on to chapter 16…**


	16. Dumbulldoor was right!

**Chapter 16**

**Dumbulldoor was right!**

After their visit to The Burrow Harry was practically bursting with things to talk about but Snape seemed dismissive and preoccupied; as if he were stuck deep in thought over something.

Upon arriving back through the floo Snape immediately directed Harry to leave his newly acquired Quidditch book in the bottom of the cabinet (the order being met with immediate whining which he promptly dispelled by a sharp reprimand) then set Harry to writing in his journal to record his magical progress for that morning.

Once Harry had feverishly scribbled across the pages Snape allowed him to amuse himself until dinner which Harry was more than happy to oblige. He scampered off to retrieve the Quidditch book from where it had been relegated.

He sprawled out on the floor of the living room, his back leaning against the sofa and the Quidditch book in his lap. Bumble came strolling up inquisitively and took a spot next to him, setting in to licking her paws and cleaning her ears. Harry looked down at her and smiled as he opened the book.

Nobody had rung yet from the animal shelter to claim her and Harry was getting his hopes up that she would be a permanent companion. He put a hand out and began to scratch the top of her head as he set his attention to the first page.

Back in the kitchen Snape had set a pot of water on to boil and then took a seat at the table, pulling Harry's journal towards him. Since the beginning Harry had been surprisingly accommodating in writing in the journal every day and had even written a lot more than Snape had expected. That said, it was about time he actually checked over what the boy had written, the previous few days he had merely sighted the length of scrawly writing on the page accompanied by a few questions and then allowed to boy to leave the table without any further evaluation.

He cleared his throat and opened up to the very first entry Harry had written several days ago. His eyes began to scan through the scrawly, amateur penmanship becoming narrower as he did so.

_**'Today I finally did it! I did Wingardiyum Levyosa and got the feather to fly. It was so hard to start with – you have to point your wand at the feather then swish and flick it up and across while saying Wingardiyum Levyosa. And you have to consentrate.'**_

_**'Professor Snape must have been pleased with me because he let me have a hole box of toys and things including some drawring stuff and there are these cool dragons that come alive! There are also some board games which I'm gonna ask him to play with me sometime. If he gave me the games he must want to play them too cause I can't play on my own.**_

_**Profesor Snape then showed me how to get more control and move the feather around the room. You have to hold your wand stedy and consentrate alot more, but I did it!**_

_**Professor Snape is a really, really good wizard, just like dumbulldoor said, he makes everything look really easy. I hope I can get as good as he is one day.**_

_**The whole day was great apart from lunch cause I got in trouble after seeing the cat outside again and yelling at Profesor Snape and throwing my lunch on the floor whitch I shouldn't have done. I just wanted to help the cat cause he's hurt but I shouldn't have yelled and throwen things. Professor Snape spanked me and then sent me to my room. I don't like being smacked. Profesor Snape said I used to be spoilt and that I have to learn to control myself and behave and that's why he smacked me. I don't remember being like that but I guess if I was then that's why he wants me to change.**_

_**The good thing though is that after lunch we did memory work and I got to see a photo of my parents. My mum was really pretty and I look just like dad! Profesor Snape let me keep the photo so I can look at it anytime I want. I wish I could remember them but they died when I was really little.**_

Snape lowered the book down and scowled towards the doorway to the living room.

'Mr Potter, in here, now!' He called out sharply.

In the living room Harry looked up from one of the moving picture in the book that had captured his attention. He didn't like the sound of the professor's tone at all. Hesitating, before setting the book down and getting to his feet, he made his way to the doorway between the living room and kitchen and stood there, apprehensively, to find Snape sitting at the table with his journal open and a heavy scowl on his face.

Snape's eyes flicked up at the movement in the doorway.

'What is this?' Snape asked, flourishing the book in the air.

'My journal,' Harry answered softly, his brow furrowing a little in confusion. What a silly question! Snape had given it to him in the first place.

'And what exactly did I ask you to write in this journal?' Snape shot at him again.

'Um…write about what I did in lessons?' Harry offered hesitantly as he began to sway from side to side.

Snape pushed Harry's chair out with his foot.

'Sit down,' he said brusquely.

Harry moved into the kitchen and slid into his seat, feeling trepidation at the look on the professor's face but also confusion as to what the man seemed so annoyed about.

Once Harry was seated Snape levelled him with an ominous look. Harry swallowed nervously. He didn't like it when the professor looked at him like that; some sort of scolding and punishment usually followed.

'Tell me, potter,' Snape began, 'what does your toys and talking about dragons that come alive got to do with your lessons?'

'Well…nothing,' Harry answered softly after a moment's thought.

'And what has me spanking you got to do with your lessons, hm?' Snape prompted again.

'Nothing,' Harry mumbled.

'Then why is it written in here?'

Harry didn't answer, but it didn't really appear to matter as the professor seemed to be on a roll and swiftly continued without prompting a response from him.

'This is why your school work, particularly in potions, is so lamentable Potter, you do _not_ listen to what you are told to do and go off hell bent on doing your own thing.'

'But, I did what you asked, 'Harry said a little defensively, 'you said I had to write about what I learnt that day in the lesson and I did.'

'_Do not_ get cheeky with me,' Snape ground out and Harry dropped his gaze to the table.

'I spanked you because of your atrocious behaviour that day, yet if you are writing about the experience like some bedtime story then you obviously did not take it seriously,' Snape continued forebodingly.

'No, I did take it seriously,' Harry said feverishly, his face dropping a little as he looked back up. 'You smacked real hard and it hurt and… I don't want you to do it again.'

'Then you had better mind yourself and do as you are asked!' Snape scolded. Harry looked down in to his lap, his bottom lip beginning to protrude.

'Put that lip away,' Snape ordered sternly, 'you know what is expected of you and what happens if you do not comply.'

Harry sucked his lip back in after some hesitation and Snape began to flick through the next few pages.

'Here,' he said, pointing at another entry, 'here's another example. Last night was really _cool_ because Professor Snape found Bumble and brought her in and mended her leg up. The animal place couldn't take her so I get to keep her unless someone rings!' Snape looked back up, his lip curled. 'Did I say you were going to keep her unless someone rang? No, I did not.'

Harry remained quiet as Snape leaned back in his seat watching as the boy began to chew on his bottom lip and run his thumb along the edge of the table. Snape's annoyance at him for not following the instructions flickered to a moment of curiosity as to the thought process going on in the boy's head. He narrowed his eyes shrewdly, either the boy had done it on purpose to test his patience or he had genuinely wanted to write such waffle.

'Why did you write all this?' Snape asked him after a long silence, deciding to investigate a little more, 'you could have easily been finished in ten minutes every evening by just writing what you were asked to. Why the running commentary?'

'Cause,' Harry answered, shrugging as he squirmed uncomfortably as if he were under interrogation.

'That's not an answer,' Snape corrected him, frowning.

Harry looked up then. 'I just wanted to,' he answered softly. 'I don't get to talk to anyone else and you don't like to talk much… so… I just thought I could write about my whole day. Am I in trouble?'

Snape closed his eyes and sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was typical Potter behaviour – doing just as he pleases regardless of what he was told to do.

_Just like his blessed father!_ Snape thought irately. He opened his eyes to find Harry's emerald ones on him, wide and looking worried.

Still, the boy _had _included what was asked for, even if it was surrounded by pointless nonsense, Snape relented, as Harry's worried features increased with each passing silent moment.

Why he would want to write about every little event that happened during the day, including getting his rear end walloped, was beyond him. Still, if it saved him from having to listen to the boy rattle into his ear about every single insignificant occurrence it may be worth it. The boy's constant chatter over meals was irritating at the best of times and if he was able to release some of his ramblings on paper then so be it.

'Sir?' Harry's small voice cut through Snape's thoughts.

'No Potter,' Snape sighed, sounding almost weary, 'if you wish to write a memoir every evening so be it. Just make sure you include what you are meant to be.'

'Yes, sir,' Harry nodded, looking highly relieved.

'Just keep in mind that I will be reading it occasionally, Potter, so do not write anything in there that you do not wish for me to see, understood?'

Harry grinned. 'I won't,' He said, shaking his head.

'_And_ I will be checking your spelling,' Snape added meaningfully, keen to suddenly not come across as too lenient. 'I've often noticed your abysmal spelling at school, Potter, and these journal entries are no exception. I've never been quite sure whether it's just due to laziness or not, but if your spelling does not improve I may start giving you spelling lists to complete, is that clear?' Snape questioned silkily. Harry frowned. He didn't think his spelling was bad, what had he spelt wrong? Still, it was probably better not to argue at this point.

'Yes, sir,' he nodded. 'Sir?' he asked after a moment, realising that he had the rare occurrence of the professor's attention for a little while at least and should seize the opportunity to ask one of the things on his mind.

'What is it?' Snape queried swiftly. 'I have a dinner to prepare, remember?'

'I was just wondering about something Ron said,' Harry started, but then at seeing the impatience on the professor's face he quickly changed track from his original question. 'Uh…what did he mean when he said I'm lucky to be able to do magic out of school? Isn't he allowed to?'

Snape looked across to the pot that was merrily boiling away. He had meant to discuss this with the brat at some point but hadn't yet got around to it, now that the boy had asked though…'

'Up Potter,' Snape said suddenly, clicking his fingers.

'What?' Harry asked surprised at the sudden order.

'You heard me, you are going to help with dinner and while you do that I will answer your query.'

Snape soon had Harry set up with a small wooden chopping board and a pile of potatoes and carrots in front of him to peel. Harry looked anxiously at the peeler in his hands and the mountain of work in front of him but at least the professor was going to talk to him about something. That was a start! He didn't like not having anyone to talk to; it felt lonely, even more so after being at Ron's that day.

Snape set into a lecture style explanation of wizarding law and underage magic as Harry fumbled his way around the peeling.

'What, so Ron can't do magic at all?' Harry stated, wide eyes after a few minutes. 'Would he get in trouble, I mean from the minister place?'

'The _Ministry_, Potter,' Snape corrected, 'and no, he would not necessarily get in to trouble with the Ministry. The Weasley's dwelling is inhabited by two adult wizards, plus their older children who I would think occasionally visit, the Ministry would not be able to detect who was casting the magic. It is up to parents to enforce the law on to their children and hand out consequences if they disobey.'

'I would think most parents would let their kids do magic,' Harry said thoughtfully after a moment. 'I mean, they're wizards or witches aren't they?'

'I've told you before - magic is dangerous in the hands of the unskilled, which is why I am strict with you when you try to do magic on your own volition. Who knows what a child may mistakenly do when under no supervision,' Snape explained in a no-nonsense tone. 'You may have particular circumstances during these holidays, but the general rules still apply,' Snape added suddenly with a pointed look as if he were suspicious as to why Harry was asking.

'I know,' Harry said, rolling his eyes a little. 'I'm not to do magic without you there, or do something you haven't asked me to.'

'Then has that sufficiently answered your question?'

'I guess so,' Harry nodded, a little dispirited that the conversation was coming to an end.

'Good, because the rate you are going with those vegetables we will be using them at the start of term feast at Hogwarts,' Snape chided. Harry sighed, picking up the next potato from the pile and setting to work.

'If you do that one and two of the carrots then I will demonstrate a spell which you may practice on the others,' Snape said suddenly, lifting Harry's spirits.

* * *

Harry exhaled loudly, looking over the top of 'Quelling Quaffles and Sniping Snitches' to surreptitiously glance at the professor who was scratching his quill across a page of parchment. The clock on the mantle ticked monotonously into the silence.

Snape shifted the parchment slightly to a better angle and then flicked his own eyes up to meet Harry's gaze.

'What is it, Potter?' Snape shot, his brow furrowing.

'Oh… nothing,' Harry shrugged casually and pulled his eyes back down to his book. He was already up to the third chapter – all about the positions of the players and their roles in each. The pages had many moving photos of matches in play; examples of famous players demonstrating various moves as described. It all looked so fast, exciting…and dangerous.

He flicked his eyes up to Snape again, weighing up the idea of asking him about his broomstick and possibly the invisibility cloak, though Ron had seemed rather reluctant at the thought of the professor giving _that_ to him. He had been ready to ask before dinner but diverted to the question about underage magic because the professor just didn't seem to be in the right mood and Harry didn't want to catch him at the wrong time – the professor's mood always seemed to affect the responses he gave.

'What _is_ it, Potter?' Snape asked again noticing the boy's eyes on him for what must have been the fifth time. "If you are after another biscuit before bed the answer is no – you have had more than enough sugar for today what with the Weasleys filling you up with biscuit and cake. Your teeth will be rotten by the time you're twenty from what I've seen you eat at school. Those kitchen elves should have a ban on sugary offerings in my opinion.'

Harry screwed his face up, what was the professor going on about?

'No, I don't want a biscuit,' Harry answered, looking at the small, round metal tin that was sitting next to Snape under guard, 'I was just thinking about something.'

Snape studied Harry astutely, the boy had been eyeing him over the top of that damn Quidditch book for the last fifteen minutes and it was seriously beginning to grate on his nerves. He was either babbling on and on about nothing or sitting silently, contemplation written on his face as his green eyes remained fixed on him.

Harry pressed his lips together and then let them smack apart as he breathed out.

'I like the Weasleys,' he declared suddenly, deciding then that it was still not the right time to bring the subject up. Besides, it was already quarter past eight, which meant that the professor would probably usher him off to bed without giving him a proper answer.

'So I gathered, Potter,' Snape answered impatiently. 'How could I _not _after your constant ramblings about them over dinner…_Weasley_ this, _Weasley_ that…enough is enough.'

'Sorry,' Harry said shrugging a little, 'I just had fun there, that's all. I really liked their house,' Harry continued without pause, 'did you _see_ it?'

'Of course I did!' Snape said gruffly. 'I was there with you, was I not?'

Honestly! The boy asked the most ridiculous questions sometimes.

'It was nothing but a cluttered, disorganised, mishmash,' he added, 'one has to wonder how people live in such a disorganised state.'

'I think it was brilliant!' Harry declared.

'If you are thinking of bringing that state of disarray here - ' Snape started sharply.

'No, I know you like things tidy,' Harry said calmly. 'There was so much to look at though, not like these plain, old, dark walls.'

'My walls have served their purpose up until now, Potter,' Snape said, sounding unimpressed.

'You could put some pictures up or something,' Harry continued on undeterred. 'I could even draw some for you if you want.'

'No, I do not want,' Snape said sharply, tapping the sheet of parchment with the end of his quill and getting set to continue writing. He gave Harry a clearly defined look of 'are you finished?'

There was a moment's silence until Harry couldn't help himself.

'I hope I get to see them again soon.'

Snape sighed with irritation and cast his parchment and quill down once more.

'You will Potter, you'll be going there twice a week, starting next week,' Snape said. 'That's if you let me get on with writing this letter to Mrs Weasley about it.'

'Really?' Harry breathed. 'That's what you're writing about now?'

'Yes, Potter, really. It's a _play date_,' Snape added, smirking.

'Awesome!' Harry cried out excitedly. Bumble who had been sitting next to Harry on the sofa pricked her ears up at the sudden sound and cast her amber eyes upwards.

'It's only for a couple of hours, Potter,' Snape said in warning tone at the sudden outburst, 'we still have work to do, remember?'

'Oh, I know,' Harry said, nodding. 'Was it your idea for me to go there, sir?'

Snape looked up at him, his expression blank. 'It seemed reasonable,' he responded, without really answering Harry's question.

Harry seemed to interpret it as a yes though, as he grinned widely at Snape and breathed out an energized 'thankyou'.

'Hmm,' Snape mumbled before picking up his parchment and quill once more.

'Do you know what Ron told me?' Harry stated suddenly. Snape threw his quill down again with impatience and glanced at the mantle clock – quarter past eight, only fifteen minutes more and then he may actually get some well-earned peace and quiet and thisblasted letter finished.

'What Potter?' Snape said a little snidely. 'Do tell me what _wisdom _Mr Weasley imparted to you.'

Harry closed the Quidditch book, setting it on the floor, and wriggled backwards a little on the sofa before responding. Snape frowned at the sight of what looked like Harry setting in for a hearty conversation.

'He said that me and him fought a troll at school,' Harry said, his eyes widening with curiosity. 'Did that really happen? I mean… do trolls really exist…how did a _troll_ get in anyway… where do trolls come from?'

'Yes it did, Potter,' Snape snapped darkly. 'You and those two sidekicks of yours, Weasley and Granger – going off like that to fight a full grown mountain troll on your own at eleven! Your recklessness astounds me at times. And it is Ron and I, not _me and him_,' Snape berated.

'But… we won didn't we?' Harry said simply, ignoring the impromptu English lesson. He realised only a second later that that was not the right thing to say judging by the ominous glare it evoked on the professor's face.

'As I recall,' Snape responded in icy tenor, 'it was through sheer dumb luck and foolishness that the three of you walked away unscathed and I will tell you this now…'he continued, raising a stern finger towards Harry, 'if I had had the same amount of authority back then as I do now I would have put you across my knee right then and there!'

Harry sucked in his bottom lip and pulled at a thread coming loose from the bottom of his pyjama top.

'Yes, I suppose it was kind of stupid,' Harry reflected after a moment. 'Ron said that the teachers were really cross… and I guess you would have been worried about us getting hurt of something,' Harry finished thoughtfully.

'Why would you say that?' Snape frowned at the boy's thought process. 'Perhaps I would have disciplined you purely because you did not do as you were told and go straight to your common room, or tell a teacher that Miss Granger was missing.'

'Yes, but you want me to do as I'm told so I don't get hurt, right?' Harry said logically. 'Like what we were talking about before – me doing magic when I shouldn't because it's dangerous and I could get hurt.' Harry exhaled and swung a leg up and under the other.

'Professor Dumbledore was right!' He exclaimed.

Snape said motionless with a pained expression on his face.

'Right about what?' He asked slowly.

'Right about saying that there are people who care for me… you know… back at the school when I found out my parents weren't here,' Harry stated.

Snape's jaw tightened at Harry's pronouncement. How the brat had come to that conclusion was beyond him. Hadn't he just finished saying that he would have put him over his knee and given him the spanking of a lifetime if he had been allowed to?

'And you even care about me now because you let me come and live with you over the holidays so I can get better!' Harry added with bright enthusiasm.

How ridiculous! He was just working to get the boy's magic and memory back… he didn't care for him. He was being burdened with him, plain and simple - using up his precious time.

Just then the mantle clock chimed eight-thirty and Snape almost breathed an audible sigh of relief.

'It is time for bed,' he said firmly, eager to throw about a bit of authority and dispense with the sudden show of affection that the boy had started.

Harry sat back against the sofa swiftly.

'Oh,' he said, looking suddenly mortified, 'can't I stay up a bit longer? Maybe until you go to bed?' Harry asked, a wary hopefulness shining in his eyes.

No,' Snape answered firmly, 'that is too late for you, plus I like to have some peace and quiet for a while. Upstairs!' Snape ordered, as he noticed that look of determination brewing behind Harry's eyes.

'No,' Harry said, shaking his head. 'I don't want to.'

'I beg your pardon?' Snape pronounced in a low voice. 'What have I told you about saying 'no' to me?' He said darkly. 'I would have thought you would have learned by now that defiance gets you nowhere. Upstairs, now!'

Harry held his breath, but continued to shake his head firmly. Snape's eyes narrowed and he pushed himself up from his seat, Harry's eyes watching every movement.

'You are trying my patience, Mr Potter,' Snape warned, wondering how the atmosphere could have changed so quickly - one minute the little sod was throwing affection at him, thanking him for being so caring and for looking after him and the next, sitting there being openly defiant.

'No,' Harry said again, though the firmness had faltered and he was chewing his lip looking slightly distressed, he wiggled his bottom backwards so he was sitting a little straighter.

'Bed!' Snape ordered again at seeing the firm walls of defiance beginning to collapse under his authoritative gaze and warning.

' I don't wanna go to sleep,' Harry suddenly blurted out, 'I'll have those horrible dreams again.'

So that was what this was all about.

'I don't wanna see that man with the two faces again… or… get locked up with no food!' Harry continued, his voice rising a little.

Snape exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose with clear exasperation.

'You cannot stay awake forever, Potter,' he said evenly, 'you have to learn to face your fears. You are a Gryffindor after all.'

'I don't care about that!' Harry declared loudly, his face beginning to flush.

'I would love to replay that comment back to you when you have your memory back, Potter,' Snape smirked.

'Don't smile at me like that, it's not funny!' Harry cried out. 'How would you like to have horrible, scary dreams every night?'

Snape's face changed to a dark look.

'Do not yell at me,' he said slowly, punctuating every word and pointing a long index finger at Harry. Snape stared down his long nose at Harry who diverted his gaze away and began pulling at the bottom of his pyjama top. ' I have had my share during my life, Potter,' Snape ground out in a lowered tone. 'Do not think that you are _special_ in this world.'

Harry sat motionless, trying to understand what the professor was saying to him but before he could really contemplate and understand it Snape advanced on him, grabbing him around the waist and lifting him off his feet like a sand bag.

'Hey!' Harry protested, trying to squirm and wriggle out of Snape's grasp but Snape had him firmly around the middle and wedged against his side as he proceeded out of the living room and towards the stairs.

Snape made his way up the stairs, adjusting his grip as Harry continued to struggle and wriggle even though he was making no progress in getting free. Snape shook his head at the boy's futile attempts; the fact was that Harry was no match for him – being rather small for his age.

In no time at all he deposited a red faced Harry in the bathroom.

'Brush your teeth,' Snape said in a no-nonsense tone before retreating from the room, leaving Harry to scowl at nobody but himself in the mirror.

* * *

'What about Bumble? I didn't put her in the parlour room,' Harry protested after drinking his memory potion and handing the vial back to Snape.

'I will see to the cat,' Snape said immediately. 'Down!' He added as Harry made a move to get out of bed again to see that Bumble was 'put to bed' in the parlour where Snape had decided she would go every evening. Harry huffed dramatically but gave in and followed Snape's command.

'Honestly, Potter, it's like putting a toddler to bed,' Snape rebuked, reaching a hand out to turn the lamp off.

'Can't you leave it on?' Harry said quickly and starting to sit up again at seeing the movement towards the lamp. Snape's hand hesitated for several seconds before snapping the lamp off. 'The oil lamps will be on in the hallway, Potter,' Snape said, straightening up.

The boy shouldn't be allowed to sink too far down into his fears.

'Well, leave my door open then,' Harry said quickly. 'What if I have the nightmares again?'

'Then we will deal with it the same way we have for the past four nights,' Snape said evenly.

'Sir?' Harry said, almost in a whisper. 'Will… will you tuck me in? Like you did last time? It made me feel better,' Harry added softly as he sank back down against his pillow.

Snape stood still for a moment, his hands flexing at his sides. Hadn't he seen enough damage to his reputation this evening?

Still, if it made the boy settled, and in turn lessened the potential for nightmares and waking _him _up in the middle of the night then so be it, Snape thought to himself, rationalising his actions in his mind. Without saying a word he stepped back towards the bed and pulled the covers up and across, covering Harry up to his chin, and then tucked them tightly under the mattress.

'Thanks p'rfessor,' Harry mumbled, turning on his side so that half his face was slumped into the pillow, smothering his speech a little.

'Go to sleep,' Snape responded after a pause, then retreated from the room.

'Leave the door open!' Harry called out as Snape got to the doorway. Snape stopped in his tracks, his back to Harry then walked out of sight – leaving the door open.

* * *

'Severus, you wished to see me?' Dumbledore stated calmly as soon as he stepped out of the floo and brushed his robe off a little.

'Headmaster,' Snape acknowledge with a slight nod. 'Yes, thankyou for responding to my message so quickly, I wish to speak with you regarding Potter.'

'Of course my boy, any time,' Dumbledore nodded then motioned towards the door. 'Shall we, or would you prefer to speak with me here?'

'No, the living room will be fine,' Snape responded, leading the way to the door of the study and out onto the landing, passing by Harry's room where the door was still half open.

They entered the living room and Dumbledore took a seat on the sofa where Harry had vacated his spot only an hour ago.

'Would you care for a drink, Headmaster?' Snape offered in a low voice.

'No thankyou, my boy, I am fine,' Dumbledore answered, smiling a little and leaning back against the cushions, his fingers interlacing as he laid his hands in his lap. He cast his eyes around then, catching sight of the Quidditch book that was still on the floor where Harry had left it.

'Harry is already in bed I presume?' He asked softly, bending down and picking the book up off the floor as Snape took his own seat and took a sip of his whiskey.

Snape swallowed slowly then cast his eyes back up to meet Dumbledore's.

'He is asleep… for now,' Snape nodded.

'For now?' Dumbledore repeated, picking up on Snape's discreet yet nonetheless pointed tone. Snape cleared his throat and leaned in a little, setting his whiskey glass back down on the small, nearby table.

'It seems that Mr Potter's memory is returning in an unexpected and less than desirable way,' Snape began.

'Oh?' Dumbledore responded, his eyes fixed on to Snape piercingly.

'He has been having dreams the last few nights – it was brought to my attention when he mentioned a dream that involved what could only be the Mirror of Erised.

'I see,' Dumbledore stated, his voice in a low hum. 'He dreamt of seeing his parents in this mirror?'

'Yes,' Snape responded, leaning back in his armchair, his fingers curling around the front of the armrest.

'Was there anything more to this dream?' Dumbledore queried. Snape looked at him contemplatively for several moments before responding with a straightforward 'no'. There was no point in adding the squirrel singing part after all – it was just ridiculous.

'He began to then have nightmares three or four nights ago, waking up, calling out and crying. I didn't really think anything of them until last night.

'What happened last night?' Dumbledore queried.

'He dreamed of his encounter with Voldemort and Quirrell; The moment of retrieving the stone. Of course, he has no idea what it all means – to him it is a simple nightmare. A man with two faces, but it unsettled him enough for him to come and find me in the middle of the night.

'I see,' Dumbledore nodded slowly, 'seeking some comfort for the after effects,' Dumbledore smiled lightly. Snape simply stared back with a mute expression.

'Have any other memories returned or only these ones through the means of dreams?' Dumbledore continued as Snape did not respond to his comment.

'None,' Snape shook his head. 'We visited the Weasleys today and even contact with his intrepid _sidekick_ had no impact.'

Dumbledore looked down, his hands still clasping the book as he sat, thoughtful.

'This is why I wished to speak to you, Headmaster,' Snape continued as Dumbledore said nothing, 'to discuss how to proceed.'

Dumbledore sat for a moment longer in silence, before finally responding.

'We agreed that there needs to be a hook, the slightest of memories, for us to start to build on,' Dumbledore stated softly, '…but I do not think these memories are the appropriate ones to build upon or delve into further. At least not at this stage, would you agree, Severus?'

'I admit, they are not the memories most likely to induce further response,' Snape nodded, 'if anything I would think it may hinder his progress.'

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. 'It is good to see this level of thought towards the boy coming from you, Severus,' he said lightly.

Snape scowled at the pointed remark. 'I am merely doing what I was _requested_ to do, Headmaster,' he replied coolly.

'Of course,' Dumbledore nodded, fixing Snape with that damn knowing look that the Weasleys seemed to have. 'Well, I agree with you. It is too early for Harry to try and comprehend the circumstances. Has he asked about how James and Lily died yet?'

Snape inhaled deeply. 'Yes, I did not go into it…be prepared for him to ask you whenever you may see him next as I told him that you were the more appropriate person to speak to about that.'

Dumbledore nodded. 'I understand, Severus.'

'So, what do you suggest we do about these nightmares?' Snape asked, as Dumbledore fell silent again. 'He was highly agitated last night and…' Snape stopped abruptly.

'And?' Dumbledore prompted

Snape cleared his throat, his jaw tightening.

'He came to ask me if… he could sleep in my quarters,' Snape said, breaking eye contact but too late to miss the damn twinkling intensifying even more behind Dumbledore's eyes . 'He is fearful and does not wish to be left alone in the dark, he practically refused to go to bed tonight because of it and begged me to leave a light on and his door open,' Snape grimaced as he finished.

'I see,' Dumbledore said calmly, smiling. 'And did you oblige his requests, Severus?'

Snape scowled. 'I told him he was a Gryffindor and that Gryffindor's were supposed to be the brave ones,' he said swiftly. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

'He went back to his room, and the light was left on,' Snape added.

'Hmm,' Dumbledore said calmly. 'Well, I know it will be an extra burden on your shoulders, Severus, but I believe we should let these nightmares run their course for now. They may peter out after a few more days and perhaps be replaced by more useful ones.'

'And if they don't?' Snape asked, raising an eyebrow. 'I am not sure it is healthy for the boy to be awoken so disturbed night after night.'

'Then we will re-assess,' Dumbledore replied lightly. 'I have to say, Severus, it is reassuring to me that you seem to be taking on such thought for the Harry's welfare.'

Snape's lip curled. 'I am merely stating that it may hinder the boy's progress,' he snapped.

'Of course,' Dumbledore nodded. 'Is there anything else then?'

'No, that is it,' Snape said swiftly, standing up, Dumbledore followed suit. At that moment Bumble decided to make an appearance, Snape had not yet put her in the parlour room for the night. She sat down on the rug, looking up at Dumbledore with her wide, amber eyes.

'A new addition, Severus?' Dumbledore stated, with clearly defined mirth on his face. 'I've never quite seen you as a cat person, I have to say.'

Snape's lip curled even more, his eyes narrowing.

'I am burdened with the animal because of the boy,' he said icily. 'It is a stray that he insisted on caring for as it was injured… he would not let me hear the end of it.'

'Ah,' Dumbledore said, nodding as he bent down to scratch Bumble behind the ears,

'A very _Lily _quality, wouldn't you say, Severus?' Dumbledore questioned pointedly.

Snape scowled at the remark. 'Do not play with me, old man,' he stated darkly. 'Sentimentality does not sit well on me. I am doing a job as I have been asked to do, that is all.'

'Hmm,' Dumbledore nodded again. 'Well I should get going but before I do, tell me, how is young Harry's magic coming along?'

'He is coming along,' Snape offered rather unhelpfully as his patience with the headmaster's little comments was waning.

Dumbledore nodded again, despite the lack of information given.

'Well, then I shall be going, take care, Severus, and if there are any more concerns I am always available. Do not hesitate to call me again if these nightmares progress any further. He will have to know the truth at some stage but for now… it is still too early for him.'

They both headed back to the parlour room, Dumbledore making a beeline for the fireplace before turning around once more.

'Oh, and Severus?'

'Yes?' Snape replied tonelessly.

'How thoughtful of you to have tucked the boy in,' Dumbledore stated calmly before disappearing into the green flames leaving Snape with no room for response.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hi all, **

**Hope you are all well and been having a fantastic week. Thanks as always to all the wonderful reviews, thoughts and comments! I really appreciate people taking time out to review.**

**This chapter was once again part of a much longer one (I have always had a problem in writing too much!) So again, as I did with some previous chapters, I have split it into 2. I will most likely post the second part in the next couple of days (I just have to go through and spell check etc…) This of course meant that I had to come up with an extra chapter title which was a bit of pain to be honest :)**

**One more point to note – my spelling in Harry's journal entry is deliberate! I have not forgotten to spell check! :) hahaha and would never refer to DD and Dumbulldoor!**

**Well, take care and look out for part two in the next few days.**


	17. Quidditch is the Culprit

**Chapter 17**

**Quidditch is the Culprit**

'Potter, breakfast!' Snape called out impatiently for what was the third time in the space of a minute. Harry finally emerged, not from upstairs but from the living room, still dressed in his pyjamas and yawning a little. He padded barefoot across to his seat at the table but stopped short at seeing the scowl on Snape's face.

'Why are you still in your pyjamas?' Snape questioned, setting a glass down on the table with a jug of milk.

Harry looked down at his attire as if surprised himself.

'Oh, sorry… I forgot.'

'You forgot to get dressed?' Snape queried with a sceptical eyebrow raised. 'What time did you get up this morning?'

'Uh…I'm not sure,' Harry answered. 'You weren't up, well I didn't think you were, and I didn't want to stay in my room any longer so I came downstairs to read my Quidditch book.'

Snape sighed at the response but ushered Harry towards the table.

'Sit down, I'm making porridge.' He moved off towards the stovetop and Harry slid into his seat, a little surprised that he hadn't been sent straight back upstairs to get dressed. The professor was usually a stickler for being presentable.

Snape turned his attention to the porridge pot as he heard Harry pour out some milk from the jug. He should have sent the boy straight back upstairs to sort himself out – arriving at the table in pyjamas and hair like a some common tramp! – he didn't feel he had the energy though. He'd been up twice during the night to see to Harry who had once again awoken shaken and sweat covered from the same dream. Harry had this time resisted the urge to enter Snape's bedroom, instead he had hovered outside, calling out to Snape in a shaky, hitching voice.

Both times, Snape had turned Harry back to his own bedroom, despite some resistance, and found himself waiting in the boy's room until he fell asleep again. Needless the say, the night had been nothing but a pattern of broken sleep and restlessness and he was now feeling the effects of it. Dumbledore's plans were all well and good when he wasn't the one having to deal with an over emotional and shaken child at two o'clock in the morning.

Pouring out two bowls of porridge he turned back towards the table only then noticing that Harry had the Quidditch book he'd been given open on the table and was thumbing through the pages as if looking for where he was up to.

'Put that away,' Snape ordered swiftly as he neared the table and put the two steaming bowls down. He could already feel that his patience and temper this morning at a low point. 'We do not have books at the breakfast table,' he added darkly.

'I just want to finish the bit that I was reading before in the living room,' Harry answered without looking up. 'Did you know that Quidditch has been around for over eight hundred years! That's such a long time!' Harry exclaimed enthusiastically.

With an irritated murmur, Snape reached over Harry's shoulder and plucked the book off the table, closing it with a resounding 'snap'.

'Hey!' Harry protested, but mellowed at the sight of Snape's warning expression.

'I said no books at the breakfast table, it is bad manners.'

Harry screwed his face up in indignation.

'But, you read the paper at the table,' he said.

Snape pushed a spoon across to Harry as he took his seat, relegating the confiscated Quidditch book to the far corner of the kitchen bench out of Harry's reach.

'That is different,' Snape said unconcernedly, though cursing the fact that everything seemed to revolve around the notion of 'fair-play' with children.

'How?' Harry pushed after a moment's thought as Snape picked up his spoon.

'It…it just is,' Snape countered tetchily.

Harry pursed his lips together in deliberation.

'Just eat your breakfast,' Snape snapped at seeing Harry's mind running.

He reached across for the Daily Prophet but as he unfolded it found Harry's eyes on him, watching him intently. With a tightened jaw and a rather dark frown to his features Snape folded the paper back up and flung it on top of Harry's Quidditch book, grimacing at the smile this evoked on the boy's face – it truly was infuriating to have an eleven year old brat questioning every decision and movement he made.

'Professor?' Harry asked after a moment. 'How many times did I wake up last night?'

'Don't you know yourself, Potter? You are the one having the dreams after all.'

'Yeah, but it all seems muddled in my head,' Harry explained, his spoon hovering over his bowl, 'I had the nice dream as well last night.'

'Nice dream?' Snape enquired, looking up.

'You know, the one with the big mirror and my mum and dad,' Harry explained. 'I wish I could have that one all the time instead of those other horrible ones,' Harry visibly shuddered as he said it. 'Sorry I keep waking you up it's just I get scared and…I keep seeing that man's face after I wake up.'

'Hmm,' Snape acknowledged, 'just keep in mind that lack of sleep on my part means less patience during the day, Potter.' Snape finished and took a spoonful of porridge to his lips.

Harry followed suit soon after, taking his spoon to his mouth. He screwed up his face immediately after taking a mouthful.

'I don't like this,' he stated, staring down at the rest of the gluggy porridge.

'Well, that is what we are having for breakfast so you eat it or go without,' Snape said firmly, taking another spoonful. 'You are most likely too used to that sugary junk the kitchen elves habitually serve up at school. Your aunt and uncle probably give into your demands as well. Stop _playing _with it and eat!' Snape scolded as Harry began to swirl his spoon around the centre of the bowl making a crater in his porridge.

'Well, can I have some sugar on it then?' Harry asked. 'Please?' He added, hopefully. Snape thought it over for a moment then scrapped his chair back, looking cantankerous, and walked around the table, retrieving a small canister from the cupboard.

'Here, but this is all you're having,' Snape said as he took a teaspoon and sprinkled a small amount over Harry's porridge. Harry grinned, picking up his spoon again.

The porridge certainly tasted better with a bit of sugar. Harry downed the bowlful and immediately looked towards the pot for more. Snape watched him eyeing it.

'You may have another bowl, just don't slop it everywhere,' he said evenly.

Harry moved to the stove and took a careful spoonful from the pot and sat down again. His eyes edged to the sugar canister than was now on the corner of the table under Snape's guard.

Snape sighed heavily before pushing the canister over. 'One spoonful, that's it.'

Snape rarely wanted to give into the boy's demands but really, the boy was rather scrawny by most standards and God only knew the inquisition he would face from Dumbledore and McGonagall, or _worse_ Molly Weasley, if he brought him back to school looking like a stick insect.

'Professor?' Harry asked again once the second bowl had been finished.

Snape closed his eyes and inhaled. He just wanted a moment of peace, was that too much to ask for? – Just _one_ moment.

'Yes?' Snape responded sourly, his eyes still closed.

'Uh…do you have my broom?' Harry blurted out.

It almost sounded silly saying it. As far as Harry was concerned a broom was for sweeping but he waited for the professor to answer nonetheless. He'd decided he couldn't wait any longer for the right moment. Maybe there would never be a 'right moment' when it came to the professor.

Snape's eyes flicked open instantly and met Harry's expectant ones. He leaned in towards the table, resting his elbows on the top.

'This has come from Mr Weasley, I presume,' Snape said, more as a statement than a question.

Harry nodded slowly, not really sure of what to make of the professor's tone. Maybe he should have taken up the offer to get Ron's parents to ask after all.

'Ron told me about Quidditch and said I used to play on the Quidditch team at school and that I have one of the best brooms around!'

'Trust Mr Weasley to plant _that_ little seed in your head,' Snape said coolly. He sighed, eyes not breaking from Harry who was looking at him expectantly.

'Alright Potter, yes, I do.'

'Oh,' Harry said, hesitating at the short reply. 'Um… can I have it?'

Snape's eyes narrowed. 'Why would you want it?'

Harry shrugged. 'Ron said I might be able to fly in your garden.'

Flying on a broomstick – how ridiculous did it sound, yet he'd seen it with his own eyes in that book Ron had given him.

'Typical,' Snape hissed, 'Quidditch has been a big enough distraction to you at school – lapping up all the attention it created – I will not have you distracted from our purpose, Potter. The answer is no.'

'But…Ron said it may help me to get some memory back if I went flying…'

'Since when is Mr Weasley in charge of your recovery, hm?' Snape interrupted coolly.

'He just thought it may help,' Harry shrugged, casting his eyes away.

'There are other methods of memory regain besides leading you down the path to pure diversion, Mr Potter, and thankfully, I make the decisions around here. The answer is no,' Snape stated doggedly.

'Oh, why not?' Harry immediately whined, looking highly affronted at Snape's dismissive response. 'Why can't I just _see_ it?' he implored further.

Snape exhaled, irritation plain on his face.

'Why do you feel like I owe you an explanation for every decision? _I _am in charge; you are not. Now, for the third and _final _time – the answer is no.'

Harry opened his mouth to protest again but stopped abruptly as Snape slapped his hand down on the table causing the bowls and spoons to rattle.

'Enough!' He scolded sharply. 'Ask me again and you'll spend the morning with your nose in the corner. I have made the decision and it is final, there are too many other pressing obligations on you at the moment to have that distraction in your head. I knew as soon as I saw that Weasley had given you that blessed book it was going to lead to problems.'

Harry shut his mouth but held a distinct sulk on his face. After five minutes Snape had had enough of looking at his sour face and protruding lip so he sent Harry away from the table to get dressed, silently cursing the Weasley lad for igniting the flame of Quidditch curiosity in the boy.

* * *

'Stupid Professor Snape! You'd think he'd at least let me see it!' Harry hissed indignantly into Bumble's ear. 'It is mine after all. It's completely unfair!'

'Are you doing your reading, Mr Potter?' Snape's voice filtered through from the hallway.

'Yes,' Harry answered, flicking his eyes up to the doorway warily.

For their magic session that morning Snape had focused on what were called 'summoning charms'. Harry had picked the idea up fairly quickly and after an hour of practice was using 'accio' to summon all sorts of things to him under Snape's watchful eye. Snape had then set him to some reading out of his first year textbook 'The Standard Book of Spells,' as to the uses of such charms and the restrictions to them.

Harry sighed heavily as he heard Snape's footsteps move away. It was all rather boring. He already understood the spell and how to use it – he'd been using it for the last hour hadn't he? And the pages he was supposed to be reading were so dull and uninteresting. His eyes eventually drifted away from his book and down to the cupboard where his toys were and where the professor had put his Quidditch book after confiscating it over breakfast.

It was so much more interesting _practicing_ spells than _reading_ about them. His eyes flicked back up to the open doorway. Snape didn't seem to be anywhere around. Harry, for the first time since coming here, still has his wand with him. Snape had not taken it back after their practical session – whether this was lack of foresight on the professor's part that morning or a test of his obedience Harry wasn't sure, but temptation grew and

before long Harry had his wand clutched back in his warm hand and was pointing it towards the little cupboard at the bottom of the cabinet despite the conversation he and the professor had had the previous evening regarding underage and unsupervised magic.

He pressed his lips together in contemplation. It was still practice wasn't it, and what could go wrong really? The professor would never even have to know. Besides he would do anything now to stop mulling over his broomstick and invisibility cloak that were obviously locked away somewhere.

* * *

'What page are you up to, Potter?' Snape asked swiftly as he emerged in the doorway fifteen minutes later.

'Oh…uh…page thirty?' Harry said rather hesitantly. Snape frowned at Harry's hesitant response and walked into the living room.

'Is that a question or an answer?' He asked slowly as Harry wiggled back in his seat and pressed the book towards his chest a little as if protecting it from something…or someone.

'Oh, definitely page thirty,' Harry nodded fervently, his voice strengthening with conviction. Snape stopped a few feet short looking down his nose at Harry.

'Then perhaps you can tell me about what you have just read?' Snape questioned silkily, folding his arms over his chest. Something was up; no matter how hard the boy tried he just wasn't capable of hiding that childish look of guilt at being caught out.

Harry bit his lip. 'Oh…er…' his eyes flicked down to the book, 'well…'Harry faltered.

Snape's patience ran out and he strode forwards, reaching for the book Harry was now holding against his chest.

'No,' Harry said instantly, his fingers fighting to keep a grip on the book as Snape tried to prize it away.

'Let go,' Snape directed darkly, his eyes narrowed ominously. Harry scrunched his nose up a little but then reluctantly let go of his grip, seemingly realising his protest was futile.

Snape took the book from Harry's relinquished grasp and turned it around, his lips thinning in displeasure as he did so.

'What did I ask you to read, Potter?' Snape growled. Harry looked down at his lap not wanting to meet the professor's gaze.

'Textbook,' Harry mumbled softly.

'Excuse me?' Snape prompted.

'My textbook,' Harry said more clearly, though still not lifting his eyes up to meet the fierce glare that was likely to be there. His right leg began to jiggle – another sign of realising he was cornered.

'Then why do I find you reading about _Quidditch_?' Snape hissed loudly as he brought the Quidditch book that Ron had given Harry away from the inside of Harry's textbook.

'I'm sorry…I got bored and so I started practicing my summoning charms again and then…' Harry started, but then trailed off at realising what he'd just admitted to in the process of explaining himself.

'You summoned this from the cupboard?' Snape asked darkly, his eyes flicking to the wand by Harry's leg.

'Um…'

'Answer me, young man!'

'Yes,' Harry said, quelling under Snape's fierce tone. 'I just thought I would practice a bit more…' Harry offered, but trailed off at the end as Snape glowered down at him.

'I don't care what you thought,' Snape growled, bending down to meet Harry's eye line. 'Even after the discussion we had yesterday about underage magic! You did not have permission to be doing _any_ spells without supervision!'

Harry swallowed and looked back down to his lap.

'As for this,' Snape continued, standing back up straight and shaking the Quidditch book in the air fiercely, 'how dare you disobey me and _lie _to me when I asked you! And you wonder why I am so reluctant to have you reunited with that blessed broom of yours, you've just answered that ten-fold.'

Snape snapped both books shut and threw them down on to the sofa before grasping Harry by the arm and pulling him up to stand. Before Harry could do or say anything more Snape turned him around and landed a terrific wallop across his backside.

'Ow!' Harry immediately cried out, trying to twist and squirm out of Snape's grasp before another could be delivered.

'_That_ is for breaking the rules and lying to me,' Snape ground out, pulling Harry back towards him and then delivering another solid smack, 'and _that_ is for not doing as you were asked!' He scolded. 'You do not do as you please during your lessons and you certainly do not muck around with magic without permission! Haven't I explained to you enough times how dangerous it is to be playing around with magic when you are inexperienced?'

Harry wanted to say that he wasn't 'mucking around' and that nothing had even remotely gone wrong but decided on a more humble, 'I'm sorry', his free arm snaking back automatically to rub at the sharp sting that Snape's hand had left.

'Yes, I'm sure you are now you have a smarting backside for it,' Snape declared, picking up the two books again. 'Give me your wand. I should have known better than to leave it with you.'

Harry turned it over to Snape with a rather pitiful look. Snape snatched it from him and then with a tight grip on Harry's upper arm strode off to the kitchen.

He set one of the kitchen chairs down in the far corner and plonked Harry onto it so he was facing the wall before thrusting the textbook back into his hands.

'Now, you can sit here and read what you are supposed to be reading,' Snape ordered firmly, 'and this is staying with me,' he added, motioning to the Quidditch book clutched in his hand. 'If you cannot do as you are told without supervision then I will eliminate the distractions for you, do you hear me?'

'Yes sir,' Harry mumbled, shifting on his seat and staring forlornly at the plain, intersecting walls.

'That Mr Weasley has a lot to answer for. Start reading,' Snape ordered before retreating, Harry's Quidditch book tucked under his arm.

* * *

After the eventful morning Snape returned to the kitchen at eleven o'clock to relieve Harry of his 'time out' and send him outside until lunch. Harry was more than happy to get up off the hard chair, especially since he had finished reading the chapter over a quarter of an hour ago and had been relegated to staring at the two intersecting walls ever since.

He retreated to the garden with Bumble in tow still brooding a little over how the morning had played out and the fact that he'd been smacked and had his Quidditch book taken away for a second time in the space of a morning.

Ok, so he shouldn't have been hiding it behind his spells book and reading it when he should have been concentrating on summoning charms and he _definitely_ should have known better than to do magic without the professor's permission, even if his wand was there, but the fact that Snape wasn't even letting him see his broom… it was entirely unfair! If that was the reaction to wanting to see his broom then Harry was not even going to bother mentioning the cloak!

'Stupid Professor Snape!' Harry declared hotly, flopping down on the grass next to where Bumble had found her own spot. 'If he had given me my broom, or even let me _see_ it, I probably wouldn't have felt tempted to read my Quidditch book during the lesson!' He tried to reason to himself as he scowled against the sun hitting his face.

'Why shouldn't I be able to see it? It is mine after all,' he stated, suddenly indignant. He reached out and began to scratch Bumble behind the ears. 'What do you think?' He asked, picking Bumble up and looking into her amber eyes. She miaowed softly.

'Exactly! Especially if it helps me get some memory back, why shouldn't I try?'

Harry continued an internal tirade for a further ten minutes until he'd worked himself up to an uncontrollable state of determination. He wanted to at least see it. Ron had said Quidditch and flying were really important to him so it was possible it would help his memory, even if the professor didn't agree.

A defiant recklessness suddenly surged up in him and he turned around to look back at the dark brick house with its closed curtains. Snape had sent him outside at the usual time, telling him he would be busy for the next hour himself. Harry was fairly certain that the professor was up in his potions lab.

He turned back to Bumble who was rolling on her back on the grass.

'I'm gonna find it!' Harry suddenly stated determinedly. 'Just to have a look, that's all, I might remember something when I see it.'

Bumble miaowed when he stood up and followed him as he made his way to the backdoor.

'No, you stay here. I'll only be a minute, 'Harry said firmly. He twisted the handle of the door and pulled it open with a gentle tug. Sticking his head inside he looked down the dim hall, listening for any sign of movement from the kitchen or living room. When nothing was heard he pulled his shoes off and crept inside, shutting the door with a soft click, leaving Bumble alone on the step.

Tiptoeing in his socks down the hallway he got to the living room and peeked inside – the room was empty. Harry sighed a little in relief and turned towards the staircase. He hadn't really gone so blatantly against the professor in anything before but he was fairly sure the man would be highly unimpressed with him for snooping around looking for something that he had already been told 'no'. Still, he couldn't just leave it alone. He felt a desperate desire to see his broom, and hopefully if Snape did come across him he could just say that he was looking for him for some reason and that was why he was inside.

Harry stood, thinking for a moment as to where the professor would most likely store a broomstick. He decided on the parlour room first, seeing as it was downstairs.

It took him less than a minute to determine there was nothing there. No cupboards or secret storerooms. Still, if the professor really didn't want him to have his broom he would most likely have put it in one of the rooms that were out of bounds – the study, the professor's bedroom.

Harry swallowed, standing at the foot of the stairs wondering if he should proceed. The professor was always so adamant that he was not to go in there. He'd been cross that night when Harry had let himself in to his bedroom when he'd awoken from his dream. If he had already found his invisibility cloak it would of come just in handy about now.

After another moment of contemplation curiosity once again took over and he ascended the stairs as quietly as possible in his sock covered feet. At the landing he stopped to listen – still no sound or movement. He made his way over to the forbidden study door. Clasping the handle he slowly pushed the door open a crack and peeked in.

The room was empty. He opened the door wider and breathed an audible sigh of relief. Scanning his eyes around he immediately noticed the tall, narrow cupboard in one corner of the room. Of course! It was just the place to store a broomstick Harry thought as he hurried over.

Taking a sideways glance towards the doorway just to check, he grasped the cupboard's door handle and pulled. It opened with a creak and Harry screwed his face up at the sharp sound that reverberated around the room. He waited, holding his breath and looking back at the doorway once again.

Nothing.

He pulled the cupboard door open further, as swiftly as possible to prevent too much squeaking and scanned his eyes from the top to the bottom. On the top shelf were stacks of yellowed, faded parchment - some looking eaten away around the edges. Further down were stacks of boxes piled on top of each other and next to them – leaning precariously against them – was a broom! Shiny, smooth wood and along the handle in gold lettering the words 'Nimbus 2000'.

He'd found it! And not only that – folded up at the bottom of the cupboard was an unmistakeable shiny, silvery fabric – his cloak!

Harry could hardly contain his excitement as he grinned at his possessions. He hadn't expected to find his cloak as well! He reached a hand out to it and curled his fingers around the soft, flowing fabric. He pulled the cloak out and before long had it wrapped around his shoulders only to look down and see his body had completely disappeared. He sucked in his breath, blinking a few times trying to take in the sight. Ron was right - it was amazing and brilliant!

He was just about to extend his invisible arm out from the cloak to grasp the handle of his broom when he felt an icy-cold hand clamp down on the back of his neck.

In his excitement he'd forgotten to keep an ear and an eye out to the door for any sign of the professor and now here he was – right behind him.

'What do you think you are doing?' The professor's cold voice came from behind, his hand clasping tighter at Harry's neck. Harry turned slowly to find the professor glaring down at him and his eyes immediately shifted to looking at his feet – but found that they were nowhere to be seen, hidden by his newly acquired cloak.

'I asked you a question,' Snape spoke again in a dangerously low voice, taking his hand away from Harry's neck and grasping him under the chin instead to force Harry to look up at him.

'What are you doing?' Snape spoke again slowly, punctuating each word.

'I'm sorry,' Harry mumbled miserably as he reaslised how much trouble he was going to be in by the look on the professor's face.

'You are supposed to be outside, are you not?' Snape demanded sharply, still propping Harry's chin up and bending down lower to meet the boy's eyes.

'Yes sir,' Harry answered feebly. 'I just wanted to see my broom, that's all.' Any other explanation seemed pointless really.

'Oh, _that's all_,' Snape repeated sharply, letting go of Harry's chin then. 'Didn't I tell you 'no' when you asked me?'

'Yes sir,' Harry nodded miserably.

'And yet here you are, not only in possession of your broom but wrapped up in that invisibility cloak. Take it off this instant!' Snape ordered authoritatively. Harry complied at once, taking the cloak from around his shoulders, revealing his torso and legs once again. Snape snatched the cloak from him, bundling it up swiftly.

'You have knowingly gone against me by blatantly disobeying and snooping around places that I have quite clearly said _are not for you!'_

'I just wanted to _see _it,' Harry said, his eyes starting to prick with tears a little, 'and my cloak. I had that in my draw in my bedroom to begin with anyway, why can't I just keep it there?'

'After this little stunt I would think the answer is clear, and this is _no_ time for you to start getting cheeky, young man. You disobeyed me,' Snape repeated sternly. 'I have told you before that I do _not_ put up with disobedience. I don't know what has gotten into you today, what with your behaviour this morning and now this, though I have a strong inclination your visit to the Weasleys has spurned on this blatant disobedience from you. Well, I am going to put a swift end to it, right now,' Snape said with authority.

Thrusting the cloak back into the cupboard he then suddenly grasped Harry by the wrist and strode towards the doorway.

'Where… where are we going?' Harry gulped, tripping over his feet a little as Snape pulled him along.

'To your bedroom, for a well earned trip over my knee,' Snape answered point-blank.

'No, I'm not!' Harry cried out as they reached his bedroom and Snape strode purposefully inside and over to the bed. Harry already had his free hand back, covering his bottom. 'You already smacked me this morning!' he exclaimed rather sorrowfully.

'Yes, though clearly it had little effect in deterring you from further waywardness,' Snape said swiftly as he sat down on the end of Harry's bed. Obviously a firmer approach is needed to get through to you which I have no problem in delivering despite other people's hesitation in the past to discipline you appropriately. Now…' Snape continued on, undeterred by the wide puppy dog eyes Harry was now giving him, 'enough talk, this is not up for negotiation.'

Before Harry could protest any further he found himself bent over Snape's knee and the bottom of his t-shirt flipped up out of the way to expose his trouser covered bottom.

'No!' Harry protested again as he squirmed frantically, trying to get out of Snape's grasp. He'd already been smacked that morning and the thought of getting a fully-fledged spanking on top of that did not bode well.

'Stop it!' Snape scolded with a well-placed wallop across the boy's rear. 'I would not have to do this if you had done as you were told!'

Harry's eyes pricked with tears. It wasn't fair, he knew he shouldn't have gone snooping behind the professor's back but he'd just wanted to see it! What was so wrong with that?

Harry wasn't sure how many wallops he got but by the time Snape lifted him up off his lap he was openly crying, his backside stinging painfully.

'Now, you will stay up here for the rest of the afternoon,' Snape directed as Harry rubbed his eyes with one hand and his backside with the other. Snape made a move to get up but before he could rise from the bed Harry had thrown himself at him, just as he had done previously when he had crawled through the damp and mud after Bumble. With arms around the professor's neck and his wet, teary face to Snape's chest Harry sniffed and hiccuped.

'Don't…want you… be angry,' Harry hitched sorrowfully without raising his face from Snape's chest.

'I am angry, Potter,' Snape replied flatly, still sitting motionless with both hands pressed down on to the mattress even though Harry had practically made his way onto his lap. He curled his top lip up a little at the way Harry settled in against him. How dare the brat expect to be comforted after being punished! 'Your behaviour this morning and now this - did you really expect me to send you back outside with a simple pat on the head after finding you so deliberately disobeying?' Snape questioned harshly as looked down darkly at the mop of hair that was the top of Harry's head.

Harry shrugged miserably, his face still buried into Snape's chest until the professor took him by the shoulders and pulled him away so he could fix Harry with the stern look of disapproval.

Snape certainly felt relieved that the Headmaster was nowhere in sight today - after his image being battered last night due to Bumble's badly timed entrance and the fact that he had straightened the boy's bedclothes out being uncovered - the sight of Harry clinging to him tightly, practically sitting in his lap, was sure to provoke sickly and unwarranted comments.

'I would not be fulfilling my role as a guardian if I did not attempt to curb this inherent need of yours to go out of bounds and disobey. Isn't that what I told you when you first arrived here? Isn't that why you are in this situation in the first place?' Snape pushed on further. 'You need to start doing as you are told, Mr Potter, and I mean it.' Snape said fiercely.

Harry remained silent, starring down at his feet as Snape continued to hold both his shoulders at arms length. Harry didn't know what to say now. The professor was right – he'd just gone and done the exact same thing that the professor said he had gotten away with all the time at school; going off and doing his own thing despite what he was told. Well, he didn't want to be like that awful, spoilt boy Snape was always referring to. It made him feel ashamed when the professor told him how he used to behave.

'I'm sorry,' Harry practically whispered with sincerity. It didn't change the fact that he really, really wanted his broom, not to mention that amazing invisibility cloak back, but he was going to listen to the Professor from now on and really try and follow what he was told to do – he was going to prove to the professor he wasn't the spoiled brat he thought he was.

Much to Snape's mortification Harry moved in for a second 'hug' but it lasted only a few short moments before he swiftly pulled Harry away, the images of McGonagall and Dumbledore and the damn Weasleys' smiling faces and twinkling eyes flashing across his mind. He lifted Harry up by the arms and plopped him down on the bed next to him.

Snape cleared his throat and stood up.

'I don't want to hear it right now, you will give me a proper apology later. Right now you need some time to think about your behaviour and the consequences of it,' he said, his voice sharp and direct. He brought his wand out and flicked it to the little clock next to Harry's bed.

'You may leave your bedroom and come down once the alarm goes off,' Snape ordered, stowing his wand back to its place and then retreating from the room, closing the door with a resounding click leaving Harry to stare at the ticking hands of the little clock despondently.

* * *

To Harry it seemed an eternity before the clock ended his confinement to his bedroom. He'd spent most of it lying on his bed, face into his pillow and a hand occasionally snaking back to rub at the lingering sting. The professor had certainly smacked him good and proper.

He should have known better than to do what he did. Why hadn't he just left it alone, especially after getting into trouble in the morning? A small feeling of unfairness still lingered but for the most part is was smothered by regret that he had so blatantly disobeyed and supported Snape's view of him as being naughty and spoilt.

Downstairs Snape had taken to working on writing up some analytical notes about the experiment he had been conducting prior to finding Harry 'wandering'. Once done, he moved to the kitchen to prepare lunch for himself and for the little so and so upstairs.

Snape was in no mood for extensive cooking so it was cheese sandwiches and a tin of pea and lentil soup which had been in the cupboard for a while. Stirring the contents of the saucepan, wisps rising from the surface, Snape starred off to the dark brick veneer behind the stovetop. His mind wandered, replaying the events of the morning.

There was no doubt in his mind that Harry's visit to The burrow and time with the Weasley boy had sparked the wayward attitude he had suddenly been presented with. Filling the boy's head again with brooms and Quidditch and acts of recklessness! At least while Potter was here under his roof he was able to control any influences, turning him over to the Weasley household twice a week however…

Still, Potter had seemed repentant.

Snape had been for the second time since Harry arrived, taken aback a little at the boy's swift and seemingly sincere need to apologise. He had almost expected a battle of wills over the broom when he'd found Potter in his study, but the boy had had the decency to admit his wrongdoing and accept, somewhat begrudgingly at first, the consequences.

Snape flicked his eyes across the room, noticing the time just as Harry emerged hesitantly in the doorway.

'Er…my alarm went off,' Harry stated softly, his thumbnail halfway to his mouth.

'Lunch is ready,' Snape nodded, banging the wooden spoon down on the edge of the saucepan brusquely. 'I believe you have something you would like to say to me though, now that you have had some time to think things through,' Snape prompted.

'I'm sorry,' Harry started straight away.

'What exactly are you sorry for?' Snape pushed.

'Oh…I'm sorry for not listening to you and not doing as I was told and for going into your study when I shouldn't of,' Harry rattled off as if he had gone over it plenty of times in his head while up in his bedroom.

Snape looked down at him, his arms crossed as Harry continued to fidget in front of him. Finally though, he spoke.

'I hope that I have made the consequences of such behaviour clear to you.'

Harry nodded quietly.

'Very well, sit down,' Snape said swiftly, turning back to the saucepan and producing two bowls from the cupboard underneath.

Harry felt a sense of relief as he slid into his seat, waiting. There was one thing still playing on his mind though.

'Sir?'

'What is it?' Snape said a little flatly as he neared the table and pushed a plate of sandwiches to Harry.

'Uh… am I still going to the Weasleys tomorrow?' Harry asked doubtfully.

Snape stopped in his tracks and Harry looked up at him, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. After his behaviour Harry had seriously began to wonder if the professor would cancel his Burrow visit.

'Yes, Potter,' Snape ground out, 'despite my better judgement. I blame your visit to the Weasley's in part for your behaviour today…'

Harry furrowed his brow slightly.

'…Mr Weasley filling your head with unacceptable distractions and nonsense. Still, I supposed that is the price I must pay for getting you out of my hair for while…' he finished, more to himself than to Harry.

Harry nodded slowly after a moment, a mixed look of relief and melancholy on his face.

* * *

**Hi all,**

**Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou for all your reviews – I don't think I managed to reply to all (this week has been crazy!) so if I didn't get to you – thankyou for all your feedback and comments!!**

**Wow, sorry this took longer than expected to post – I had it all ready to go as well!! Where did the week go?**

**Anyways, hope you liked part 2 :) As I said to some – it may seem that SS is taking one step forwards two steps back with Harry but trust me… :)…it will all have a purpose later (at least in my head it does! Hahaha)**

**Next chapter is a biggie – lots going on, so hopefully I will be able to keep it down to a respectable size!**

**Take care**


	18. Is Silence Golden?

**Chapter 18**

**Is Silence Golden?**

'Arm up, Mr Potter, for goodness sake!' Snape stated rather resignedly. 'If you continued to aim so haphazardly you will find your feet becoming three times their size and, amusing as that would be for me, it would be rather counter productive to our time this morning.'

'Sorry,' Harry said, giggling a little as he glanced down to his feet and wriggled his toes about. Snape frowned at the overly cheerful demeanour of the boy and knew exactly the reason for it.

'Just because I have consented to these regular 'play dates' does not mean I can't cancel them at any time,' Snape said warningly with eyebrows raised, waiting for the fall out that would no doubt come after that pronouncement.

Sure enough it did.

'What! You can't say no now!' Harry cried, his face falling in anguish.

'I can, and I will, if your behaviour warrants it,' Snape said silkily, leaning forwards a little in his chair. 'After the behaviour I got from you the last visit I am still somewhat hesitant in allowing you to go back again.'

Snape felt a sense of satisfaction wash over him at that pronouncement as a new revelation suddenly hit him. He hadn't envisaged using these 'play dates' as anything more that getting a few hours of relief from the boy who lived to annoy him, any memory recovery was an added bonus. Now as he thought more about it he suddenly realised they were going to be a marvellous addition to his discipline arsenal. The boy already looked forward to visiting with fervour and any hint of removing the privilege was bound to curb any naughtiness brewing.

Harry's lip dropped sulkily as the subject of his broom and cloak escapade reared its head again.

'I only wanted to _see_ my broom,' he emphasised softly as he twirled his wand between his fingers.

Since the whole broom fiasco Harry was more than happy to forget the whole sorry affair. Of course, thoughts of his broom and cloak still lingered in his mind – would he ever see them again? Had Snape moved them somewhere else?

But he knew he'd pushed it too far and now it was up to the professor when or if his possessions would be returned, including the Quidditch book, which Snape had confiscated after finding him reading it sneakily behind his textbook.

'We are not going there again, Potter,' Snape voice cut through Harry's thoughts. 'I've had enough of the sulky look and protruding lip from you. You knew full well what you were doing and the fact that you were disobeying me. Now, if you continued to pull that face at me I will hex it to stay that way.'

Harry frowned at that.

'Why…why would you do that? He asked curiously. 'If you did then you'd have to look at it all the time, wouldn't you?' Harry stated straight-faced, his hands thrust out as if emphasising his point.

Snape sighed and drummed his fingers down on the armrest of the chair.

'Just keep working,' he stated swiftly, jerking his head in the direction of the little spindle-legged table where a small ceramic mug stood in the centre. 'In a moment I am going to demonstrate the counter spell which will cancel the effects of any similar incantations, so you had better be ready with your mind focused.'

Harry obediently raised his arm up again in aim towards the little mug before casting his eyes back to Snape again.

'What's a hex?' He asked with curious intonation, his wand falling to his side once more.

'Is it so difficult to concentrate on the task at hand, Potter?' Snape replied dryly.

Harry shrugged dismissively, the way that always irritated Snape, but continued to eye the professor expectantly.

Snape exhaled sharply. Why was it that the boy always seemed to want to know everything _other _than what they were supposed to be doing? If he had been learning about hexes and jinxes he probably would have been questioning him on engorgement charms.

'A hex is similar to a jinx,' Snape replied rather unhelpfully.

'Well… what's a jinx then?' Harry asked swiftly.

'It is a spell used most typically for defensive magic, similar to a curse but not with such negative intention,' Snape sighed.

'Will I be learning any of those?' Harry asked, rather too keenly for Snape's liking. He cast a suspicious look on to the boy.

'To become successful and proficiently skilled as a wizard you must master all facets of magical disciplines…_eventually_,' Snape added a little sourly.

'So I will then,' Harry exclaimed, nodding eagerly. 'What kind of hexes or… or jinxes are there?'

'We are not doing hexes _or_ jinxes this morning!' Snape snapped suddenly, cursing silently to himself that he had effectively brought the topic up himself. He should have known better than to incite such interest in an eleven year old boy… and Potter at that.'

Harry looked slightly startled by the sharp rebuke but continued to look at the professor with a steady gaze. Snape exhaled slowly.

'We have limited time this morning, Potter, and I want to get to the next incantation. Arm up.'

Harry obliged, raising his wand once again to aim at the ceramic mug. He opened his mouth to speak the incantation when another thought suddenly struck him.

'Professor, how come you didn't have to say anything yesterday when you put a spell on my clock to make my alarm go off?'

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose willing for his rising temper not to flare any further.

'Skilful and trained wizards and witches are able to do _non-verbal_ magic,' Snape answered drearily, his eyes still closed.

'Wow, you mean you don't have to say the spell at all?' Harry exclaimed, sounding rather impressed.

Snape suddenly flicked his eyes open and before Harry could blink the professor had cast his wand in his direction. Harry suddenly felt a strange sensation…like his tongue had been stuck to the roof of his mouth. He tried to speak but found it utterly impossible.

'No, I do not,' Snape said, a smirk pulling at the side of his mouth.

Harry looked at him and then grinned. Wow, the professor was so clever, he knew how to do _everything_! It took a few moments for Harry's grin to fade though, and for him to start pointing at his mouth in earnest.

'Yes, Mr Potter?' Snape said silkily, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms.

'Mmmm,' Harry stated fervently, his eyes widening.

'Oh, very well,' Snape sighed. He flicked his wand once more and Harry's tongue immediately unstuck itself.

Harry shook his head slightly, trying to get rid of the strange sensation that lingered before fixing his gaze back on Snape with a rather impressed expression.

'Wow,' he stated simply. 'Could I do that before as well? You know…before I banged my head?'

Snape looked back at him acerbically.

'Of course not, Potter, you are eleven. After many years more training and education then perhaps, though at the moment we are struggling to get through a simple engorgement char – what are you doing?'

Harry stood before him almost cross-eyed as he looked down at his tongue, which was sticking out of his mouth.

'Just checking,' Harry replied. 'I didn't know you could do stuff like that with spells…is that a jinx?'

Snape scowled heavily.

'You have a lot of work to do, Potter, and I suggest you do it without this continual babbling,' Snape warned darkly.

'Yes, sir,' Harry sighed and then immediately turned his attention back to the task at hand. After all, with the look the professor just gave him and the ability to do magic without even _saying_ anything he didn't want to end up with his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth permanently.

* * *

'Come on, Professor!' Harry called out with fervour.

'We will go when I am good and ready, Potter, not before. Now stop whining and badgering me!' Snape answered sharply as Harry stood by the fireplace jumping from foot to foot like he had ants in his pants.

'We're gonna be late!' Harry intoned again, taking a glance to the clock nearby.

'We are _not_,' Snape said firmly. 'We are five minutes early in fact, so we will wait until the agreed time before we enter someone else's home out of common courtesy.

'Urgh!' Harry squeaked dramatically, flinging his arms down to his sides.

'And mind how you are speaking to me, young man,' Snape warmed with a stern glance to Harry.

Finally, once Harry had watched the torturously slow ticking of the clock hands, Snape moved forwards, taking a handful of Floo powder from the ceramic jar on his desk. Once both of them were inside the confines of the fireplace cavity Harry latched on to Snape's middle, as he'd done before, and shut his eyes, pre-empting the moment.

'Ready professor,' he stated evenly.

Snape looked down at the mop of black hair briefly before resigning himself to the task. He drew an arm around Harry to pull him tighter against his side and then cast the powder down in one swift motion.

* * *

'Finally!' Ron cried as Harry let go of Snape's side and rubbed his eyes, taking the surroundings in to get his bearings. He'd stumbled forwards out of the floo and had only just missed face-planting the floor by Snape grasping him firmly around the waist.

'Hey,' Harry greeted, finally catching sight of Ron and grinning broadly. Snape still had a hand to his shoulder so he remained by the professor's side as Mrs Weasley entered from the kitchen.

'Severus, always so punctual!' She greeted, wiping her hands on a t-towel and then looking warmly at Harry. 'Very good to see you again, Harry dear. How have you been?'

Harry went to answer but became distracted by a scene over Ron's left shoulder where a feather duster was busily making its way around the shelves, apparently of its own volition.

His eyes followed its movements for a few moments until he felt the professor suddenly give him a sharp prod in the back.

'Ow…oh…um, very well, thankyou,' Harry answered swiftly. 'Uh… thanks for saying yes,' he added, trying to make up for his fumbled start.

Mrs Weasley's face frowned ever so slightly in confusion.

'Saying yes?' She queried, sounding a little perplexed at the statement.

'For saying yes when the professor asked if I could come over,' Harry elaborated before Snape could stop him.

'I see,' Molly nodded, smiling lightly though giving Snape a rather searching look. 'Well, you are quite welcome, Harry, and yes, such a lovely idea, Severus,' she added pointedly.

Snape cleared his throat sharply. Blast the brat for blathering on like that!

'I must be going, Molly,' he said evenly, casting Harry from him with a rather firm push to Ron's direction. 'I will be back to collect him at two o'clock sharp. Please do not over fill him with sugar,' he directed. He then turned his dark eyes on to Harry who was now standing next to Ron craning his neck around to take in more of the Weasley home décor. 'Behave yourself,' he intoned firmly.

Ron screwed his face up looking rather indignant at the professor but Harry merely nodded.

'I will. You're coming to get me later, aren't you?' Harry added, suddenly looking apprehensive.

'Yes, Potter, I said I would,' Snape answered swiftly. Did the boy not listen to _anything _he said?

'Good,' Harry said sounding relieved, 'because I don't want to floo on my own – I might not come out at the right spot and then you wouldn't know where I was.'

'Merlin help us,' Snape muttered to himself as he turned on his heel. The quicker he left the sooner he'd be able to make constructive use of his silent, Potter-free time.

'Bye!' Harry called out, waving a hand to him just as Snape was about to throw the floo powder down.

'Goodbye,' Snape answered stiffly, then disappeared promptly before he would have to see the look on Molly's face that was sure to be there.

* * *

'Here, try this one,' Ron said, tossing a yellowy-brown coloured jellybean at Harry. 'I wouldn't try the whole thing though, just nibble a bit off the end,' he warned.

Harry cautiously took it to his lips and bit down as Ron watched, his eyes wide and expectant and mouth slightly open.

'Honey,' Harry stated, popping the rest of the bean in to his mouth and chewing.

'Lucky,' Ron breathed out, 'that colour can be real dodgy.'

'Do you think we should be eating all these right before lunch?' Harry suddenly asked as he reached over and took another from the box. 'I mean, won't your mum be mad?'

'Whose going to tell her?' Ron shrugged then suddenly looked immensely worried. 'You're not, are you?'

Harry shook his head and popped the green bean in to his mouth.

'No, it's just that Professor Snape has eyes in the back of his head. He knows _everything_,' Harry declared.

'Yeah, well no one's going to tell him either,' Ron answered fervently. 'What does he care how much sugar and stuff you eat anyway?'

Harry shrugged. 'He just said that too much sugar will rot my teeth. Plus he reckons I get hyper if I have too much …I'm not sure what he means by that though. Hey, what's Professor Snape mean when he talks about kitchen elves at Hogwarts?'

'Oh, there are elves at Hogwarts that do all the cleaning and meals and everything,' Ron answered.

'What…so there are actual _elves_?' Harry asked, astonished. 'They cook all the food and everything?'

'Yeah, why?' Ron asked, the bridge of his nose creasing up.

'Oh, Professor Snape just said that they should have a ban on serving up teeth-rotting food,' Harry answered casually, though still trying to get his head around the notion of elves.

'Urgh… I don't know how you can stand it, Harry!' Ron declared with sudden vehemence. 'The man just doesn't understand the meaning of 'fun' or 'holiday'. Hey, how did you go with asking about your broom and cloak, I've been dying to ask you?' Ron intoned, changing the subject without pause. 'Have you gone flying yet?'

'Er…not exactly,' Harry answered, crossing his legs underneath each other.

He was about to elaborate further when there was a sudden loud bang on the door that startled both of them before an irate voice spoke.

'Ron! Did you take the rest of our Bertie Botts?'

'No,' Ron answered, throwing the end of his blanket over the box swiftly and then stuffing his pillow on top of it.

'You little sneak! If we find out you took them we'll stuff you into Great Aunt Tess's old clothes trunk in the attic, you hear me?'

Ron's face paled slightly but the commotion was interrupted by another voice outside the door.

'Fred! George! I am trying to get a head start on some term work. Do you have no consideration for other people?'

'Ah shut it, perce!'

'Percy,' Ron stated as Harry looked at him quizzically.

There were sounds of a muffled scuffle outside the door and then the shrill sounds of Mrs Weasley's voice.

'Boys, get down here, for goodness sake. We have a guest in the house!'

'Yeah, a guest who is helping to eat our supplies!'

Harry suddenly looked guilty.

'Oh don't worry about that,' Ron said, noticing Harry's expression, 'they don't mean it and they have plenty more, trust me,' Ron said dismissively, though Harry noticed him glance worriedly towards the door as if he expected someone to come bursting in at any moment.

Sure enough, a second later another knock came at the door.

'Ronald, I hope you and Harry are not gorging yourselves on junk…lunch will be in half and hour.'

'No Mum,' Ron answered brazenly. Harry had to admire the sincerity in his voice. Somehow he hadn't quite mastered that particular skill – Professor Snape always seemed to know exactly what he was up to even just by looking at him.

Once the commotion outside his door had subsided Ron uncovered the box again and started munching.

'Well, come on then,' he prompted with a mouthful of beans, 'you still haven't told me what happened about your broom and cloak. Have you been flying or not?'

'No,' Harry answered, shaking his head. 'I asked Professor Snape but he said he didn't want me to be distracted.'

Ron immediately screwed his face up.

'Distracted? That doesn't even make any sense. Why would you be distracted? If it helps get some of your memory back…'Ron started but trailed off.

Harry shrugged again. 'I dunno, he just said I was distracted too much by it at school and I have too many other important things to spend my time on.'

'Urgh, what a slave driver! I still can't believe Dumbledore made you go with him for the holidays,' Ron said emphatically as he shook his head.

'He didn't _make_ me go with him,' Harry responded quickly, 'not really. He just said that Professor Snape was the best person to help me.'

Harry wasn't sure why, but he was feeling a little protective of the Professor as Ron seemed to disparage him in every sentence. Sure, the professor was strict with him and didn't hesitate to scold or give him a few good smacks, but Harry knew it was only because the professor didn't want him to do anything dangerous where he could hurt himself and wanted to stop him from becoming what he had been in the past. To Harry, that formed a certain sense of security – knowing that someone was there looking out for him.

'He's not that bad,' Harry stated, 'he's just more serious than other people, that's all.'

Ron raised an eyebrow as if he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

'Yeah, well I don't think you should give up on your broom so easily,' Ron said firmly after a moment's silence. 'We should get my parents to ask him, it's easier to say no to you than it would be to other adults, isn't it? Mum can be pretty persuasive you know.'

Harry shook his head after a moment of thinking it over.

'No, I don't think he'll change his mind. He seemed pretty sure yesterday, especially after he caught me in his study looking for it, when I'm not supposed to be in there.'

Ron sat up with sudden eagerness at that.

'You went looking for it? You mean, after you asked and he said no?'

For some reason, that Harry didn't understand, Ron looked highly impressed by this fact, like he was eager to hear any tales of Harry playing up and making things difficult for Snape.

'Yeah, well he was pretty angry with me. He said I'd disobeyed him,' Harry explained further.

'Yeah, I bet he was,' Ron scoffed before suddenly turning serious and fixing Harry with a worried frown.

'He… he didn't punish you real bad, did he? He didn't lock you up in your room and feed you flobberworms for breakfast, lunch and dinner…or make you clean his dungeon with a toothbrush?'

Harry looked back at him strangely. _Dungeon?_

'Er…no.'

Ron looked happily relieved – like he'd actually believed the professor would do that! This boy definitely had some strange ideas.

'So, what did he do?' Ron breathed a moment later.

'Um…' Harry's cheeks flushed slightly but he felt a strong sense of camaraderie with Ron, enough to tell him. 'Well, I was kind of in trouble in the morning for something else and then when he found me in his study looking at my broom… he said he'd had enough and he smacked me a few times and then made me stay in my room for a while.'

Ron's mouth fell open and he looked aghast at Harry's pronouncement.

'He can't do that, he's a teacher!'

'He says he can because he's my guardian over the holidays,' Harry stated.

'Yeah, but he's not a _parent,_ is he?'

'I don't think that matters,' Harry said thoughtfully, shaking his head. 'He says I'm his responsibility over the holidays and anything I do reflects on him.'

Ron continued to look speechless for a few moments but then shook his head and spoke.

'You got a rough deal, mate, I'm telling you. I can't believe Dumbledore made you go with him after you saved the stone and everyth…' Ron stopped abruptly, looking alarmed.

'He didn't _make_ me…'Harry reiterated again before stopping, '…wait, what stone?' He suddenly asked.

'Er…nothing,' Ron stated swiftly.

Harry frowned. This was the third time someone had mentioned it! What were they on about?

Harry was just about to push the issue when Mrs Weasley's voice came filtering through the door to them announcing that lunch was ready and Ron bounded off his bed looking highly relieved.

* * *

Harry had never had such a noisy, entertaining lunch – well not that he could remember anyway. It was the complete opposite of being at Professor Snape's where the professor often scolded him for talking too much instead of eating.

At the Weasley's everyone chatted over the top of everyone else and Mrs Weasley seemed more than happy to pile second helpings on to Harry's plate.

'There you go, dear. I'm not sure what Professor Snape's culinary skills are like so a few home cooked meals when you come here will do you good,' she said, smiling as she put another couple of sausages on his plate.

Snape's meals actually weren't all that bad but he nodded eagerly.

'So, what are you boys up to after lunch, hm?' Mrs Weasley asked as she took her seat again.

Harry shrugged, glancing at Ron who was enthusiastically stuffing a bit of potato into his mouth.

'Well, actually Mum,' Ron started, after he'd hastily swallowed the mouthful, 'I was wondering if it would be ok for us to go flying?'

Harry immediately looked up at him with his mouth slightly open.

'Oh, I didn't realise you had brought your broom, Harry,' Mrs Weasley said.

'Uh… I didn't,' Harry answered, still looking at Ron guardedly.

'Hey, that's ok you can borrow one of ours!' Fred piped up…or was it George? Harry wasn't sure.

'I don't know if I should,' Harry said hesitantly, flushing slightly as he found them all looking at him.

Ron rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, Snape's being a real git!'

'Ronald Weasley!' Mrs Weasley scolded.

'Well he is, Mum,' Ron defended.

'He is one of your teachers, young man, and you will not speak of him so disrespectfully,' Mrs Weasley warned.

'Sorry,' Ron replied quickly under Mrs Weasley's stern glare.

Harry was mildly surprised at the woman's stern scolding despite her motherly nature. She was almost up to Professor Snape's standards.

'But he's being completely unfair, Mum,' Ron continued on. 'He won't let Harry even _see_ his broom let alone fly, or his invisibility cloak. He smacked him just for going into his study to look for them!'

Harry felt his face flush even more so at that and he looked down at his plate feeling all eyes on him.

'What did Professor Snape say to you, Harry love?' Mrs Weasley said slowly.

'Oh, just that it would be too much of a distraction for me…'cause I have so much else to concentrate on,' Harry mumbled as he pushed a bit of tomato around on his plate with his fork.

'Ron's right, he is a git!' One of the twins stated fervently after hearing Harry's explanation.

'Stop that,' Mrs Weasley ordered swiftly. She sat thoughtful for several moments before speaking again.

'I think it would be good to take Harry for a fly, Ron. You can borrow one of the twin's brooms as they said. Fred? George?'

'Yeah, 'course,' both twins nodded together. 'Did Ron tell you you're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team at school, Harry?' One of them asked. Harry nodded mutely. 'Yeah, you're our Gryffindor star seeker!'

Harry didn't respond but turned back to Mrs Weasley looking a little apprehensive.

'Um… thanks and everything, but I don't think I should. I mean, Professor Snape got really cross with me before and - '

'Don't you worry about Professor Snape,' Mrs Weasley said, waving her hand, 'I'll talk to him if need be.' She smiled warmly and Harry couldn't help but smile back despite his misgivings.

'Well, come on then!' Ron cried out suddenly, beginning to stuff his lunch in as if he only had an hour left to live.

* * *

Snape stoppered the last vial and set it into its storage hold for the three weeks of fermentation needed. Then set into a swift clean up, feeling immensely satisfied with the work. He had finally managed to see a project through from beginning to end – no need to worry what the brat was up to unsupervised, no need to leave his work at a critical stage to check on him. This was how his summer break was meant to be.

Not that his thoughts hadn't strayed at all. A few times the brat had infiltrated his mind – wondering what influences the boy was going to come back with and what things the Weasley boy might have let slip where he would have to be the one to clean up the mess.

One last flick of his wand and the clean up was complete. Snape exhaled slowly – he had an hour and half left still before he had to go and pick up the little monster and he was going to make damn sure he took advantage of it.

He made his way back down to the second story landing and past Harry's bedroom towards the stairs. He found himself stopping however at Harry's bedroom door to glance in. He tutted into the silence, eyes narrowing as he noticed the boy had not made his bed that morning – another remnant of the brat's over excitement about his 'play date'.

He strode in swiftly and began to pull up the bedclothes but stopped midway. What was he doing for goodness sake! The boy knew the rules – he was responsible and answerable to the state of his bedroom.

Snape cast his eyes around the room further. There was a lone sock strewn on the floor near the foot of the bed, the top drawer of the dresser was open and clothes were spilling out where Harry had obviously rifled through to find what he wanted, and on the desk lay various pieces of parchment scattered around.

Snape's lip curled upwards – how could an eleven year old with limited possessions be so untidy?

Snape's eyes scanned across the walls only then noticing the growing 'collage' across one part of the wall above the boy's desk. Had this many drawings been up before? Maybe he just hadn't noticed as the only time he really came up here was in the evenings when the boy went to bed.

He made his way over and leaned his hands down on the back of the wooden desk chair. There were at least a dozen or so hand drawn pictures tacked up on the wall. Snape recalled giving the boy a small amount of tack to put that first picture of the castle up on his wall soon after they'd arrived (after much pestering on the boy's part). It seemed though that Potter had used that small ball rather sparingly, spreading it out over the twelve or so other pictures – most of which seemed to be tacked up by a single small ball of the stuff.

There was the original castle picture – stuck up in the centre, several dragon pictures (probably inspired by those blasted figurines Minerva had brought around), one that was obviously a portrait of Hedwig, his owl – not that Harry realised yet that she was his, and another one that was a clear representation of the Mirror of Erised – evidently a reproduction of his dream.

Snape leaned in closer. The boy had drawn distinguishable versions of Lily and James (obviously taken from the photo he now had). Lily was depicted in childlike glory, her red hair flowing across her shoulders though unfortunately holding hands with an apparent version of James Potter, his distinguishable black hair and round-rimmed glasses clear.

Snape sneered before turning on his heel and stalking from the room. He would have to have a stern word with the boy once he got home regarding the state of his room.

Downstairs in the kitchen Snape heated some left over soup and cut a few slices of bread off, then sat in his seat, starring across the table. The house settled in to stillness. Every insignificant sound seemed punctuated. This sound had been lost to him over the past couple of weeks – drowned out by the boy's clattering of knives and forks, slurping of drinks or continuous, never ending babble which often drove him to distraction.

Snape took another mouthful of soup and swallowed. These sounds almost seemed piercing to him now – strident in the stillness of everything else. He was sure the clock on the sideboard had never ticked that loud before.

His eyes automatically flicked to Harry's empty seat. The Weasley's were most likely having to put up with his incessant chatter right now…

Snape exhaled, leaning back a little. The silence was practically ringing in his ears. For the past couple of weeks he had looked forward to, longed for this to happen – to have his house back and the silent stillness to reign once again but now it was here it felt disjointed some how.

He hissed under his breath, banging his spoon down on to the table irritably. The sound reverberated around the kitchen. What was the matter with him? He'd lived like this for years and only now did the silence seem to have a heavy presence.

His reverie was suddenly cut by a soft meowing from underneath the table and then the feel of something winding its way around his feet. He shifted his chair back with a start to find Bumble starring up at him, her bright amber eyes almost piercing into his.

'What?' Snape spat, a little more forcefully than he had anticipated. 'Too quiet around here for you?' Bumble miaowed again softly as if in answer. 'Blasted creature,' Snape muttered darkly – that's what he should do, contact the animal shelter and see if there were any leads to the owners. As he thought about it though, Harry's face immediately swam into view and the look that would be on it if he were to discover Bumble had been claimed.

Snape closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he pushed the remnants of the soup away. His thoughts were constantly on the boy these days…it was not meant to be like this. Potter was just an added inconvenience on his holiday 'to do' list, nothing more, yet these days even the time without him was taken up by thoughts of the boy. It was truly infuriating.

A sudden weight landed in his lap and Snape's eyes flew open to find Bumble curling up against him as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Five minutes later Snape was still seated, a hand to the cat's head and one long finger moving rhythmically across Bumble's ears as he stared off into the prevailing silence.

* * *

'Severus, right on cue,' Molly stated as the professor stepped out from the fire cavity and looked around.

'If I am 'right on cue' then I would have expected Potter to have been ready and waiting,' he answered rather dryly as he realised the boy was nowhere in sight. He had hoped for a quick exit.

'He'll be here momentarily, Severus, the boys are just putting a few things away. Besides, it gives us a good opportunity for a chat,' Molly stated as she took a seat and motioned for Snape to do the same.

Snape eyed her with suspicion for a moment before speaking.

'What has he done?' He asked, taking the seat that Molly had motioned to.

Molly's eyebrows rose a little.

'Nothing, Severus, he's been a pleasure to have, I assure you…'

'Good, because any more nonsense from him and I would have - '

'Oh for goodness sake, Severus!' Molly scolded suddenly. 'He's an eleven year old boy. What do you expect him to do when a flying broom and an invisibility cloak are mentioned, hm?'

'I expect him to do as he's asked, which would have been a lot easier had your son not planted the little seed in his head to begin with,' Snape retorted, feeling his patience beginning to wane.

'They are not robots, Severus, you cannot program them to your will no matter how hard you try.'

Snape's lips tightened.

'I take it from this 'chat' that Potter mentioned his little 'escapade' yesterday,' he ground out.

'In a round about way, yes,' Molly answered briskly.

'My response was completely justified,' Snape stated without delay. 'He deliberately disobeyed me!'

'I'm not talking about your response, Severus; I agree it was wrong of Harry to go where he knows he shouldn't be. However, don't you think the whole situation could have been avoided had you just relaxed a little and allowed him to see his broom? Perhaps allow him to go for a fly if the situation permits. Anything that may jog his memory has to be a good thing, surely?'

'It would be nothing but a distraction to him,' Snape stated resolutely. 'He has far more pressing obligations at hand to put his energies into.'

'How can it be a distraction, Severus? He needs some downtime…and I must say he thoroughly enjoyed himself this afternoon,' Molly said pointedly.

Snape furrowed his brow at this pronouncement. Surely she wasn't saying what he thought she was saying.

'Yes, the boys have been out flying,' Molly stated, answering Snape's silent look without further ado.

Snape's face soured instantly.

'I did _not_ give permission for that,' he stated darkly.

'I was not aware permission was needed, Severus. We organised this time for Harry to come over and it is a normal activity for children his age,' Molly answered calmly.

Snape sighed with irritation. He was obviously not going to win with this woman. He should have known something like this would happen – leaving the brat under someone else's care.

'Do you realise what you have done? We have a strict schedule to follow and now I am going to be hindered by constant pestering!'

'Oh for the love of Merlin,' Molly said with exasperation. 'Harry is a smart boy and he is well aware of what needs to be done. If you allow him a little flexibility, Severus, I am sure you will find he is more than capable of _prioritising_. Besides, anything that holds a link to his memories must be explored! I don't know why you would think otherwise.'

Snape's jaw tightened and he flexed his fingers at his side. She really was the most interfering, irritating….

Before he could respond further, however, there was movement in the doorway and Snape turned to find Ron and Harry, both windswept and grinning from ear to ear.

'Professor, you're here,' Harry stated, his cheeks flushed pink with exertion. 'You'll never guess what I just got to do!' He continued on breathlessly.

'Oh, I can hazard a guess quite easily, Potter,' Snape answered grimly.

'I have been explaining to Professor Snape that you two have been out flying, Harry,' Molly said smoothly.

'Yeah, and it was brilliant!' Harry nodded, completely forgetting about his earlier apprehension about Snape's reaction – he was too wound up and excited to care.

'Told you you were a natural, Harry,' Ron grinned, though eyeing Snape cautiously. 'Next time we'll do some Quidditch moves, hey?'

Harry nodded eagerly.

'Come, it is time for us to leave,' Snape said roughly, striding forwards and taking Harry by the shoulder.

'Next time then mate,' Ron said and Harry nodded before turning to Molly.

'Thanks for having me,' he said.

'Oh, my pleasure,' Molly answered, smiling lightly.

'We have a memory session to attend to, Potter,' Snape stated, starting to steer Harry towards the fireplace.

'We'll see you on Thursday, Severus?' Molly called out and Snape stopped.

'Thursday,' he said tonelessly without turning around.

'See you then!' Harry declared, twisting around from Snape's grasp to wave before Snape promptly turned him back towards the fireplace.

* * *

'Are you very angry?' Harry asked cautiously after stepping out of the floo and letting go of Snape's middle.

Snape remained silent as he clicked his fingers for Harry to remove his shoes.

'What's done is done,' Snape finally replied once Harry had placed his shoes neatly by the front door. 'Unfortunately I seem to have very little control over what happens when you are at the Weasleys.'

'I did _try_ to say no,' Harry offered.

'Yes, I am sure you tried your hardest,' Snape replied with underlying sarcasm.

'Well, did it evoke any memory for you, Potter, you have been so adamant in that being the case?'

Harry's face dropped a little.

'No, sir. Nothing,' he said sounding a little disillusioned, 'but I can understand why I liked it so much before. Flying a broom, I mean.'

'Hmm,' Snape murmured with discontent. 'Well, sit down and wait. I'll be back momentarily to begin our session,' Snape ordered, motioning towards the sofa.

Snape began to stride from the room when Harry's voice called out to him.

'Sir?' Snape turned on his heel.

'Did you miss me?' Harry asked seriously, though with a cheeky smile obviously playing at his lips.

Snape looked back with an unreadable expression.

'Sit!' he ordered, after a moment's pause, before turning back towards the door.

* * *

'What are we doing?' Harry asked, frowning as Snape opened the enveloped up and scattered the photos down on to the table in a pile.

'I want you to look through the remaining photos and see if anything springs to mind,' Snape replied, pushing the photos together in a stack and then handing them to Harry, 'and make sure you look at each one properly,' he added as Harry took them from him.

'Yes, sir,' Harry answered, holding the stack with both hands and sinking back against the sofa.

'It doesn't necessarily have to be the people themselves,' Snape continued, taking his own seat across from Harry, ' it could just be an emotion or feeling.'

'Like I had with you,' Harry nodded, looking up at Snape who looked back at him wordlessly.

Harry began to slowly sift through the photos one by one, scanning each picture carefully for anything that may hold a hint to his memory. He lips were pursed tightly together in deep concentration as Snape looked, on studying the boy's reactions. With each passing moment though, Snape's hopes of finally catching the boy's attention with something faded.

Snape began to drum his fingers against the armrest, thinking over the next possible course of action as Harry neared the end of the pile. Nothing seemed to be working at the moment – not the memory potion, not the photos, not even flying on a damn broomstick! Perhaps the boy's nightmares were the only links that were going to work. Perhaps they needed to start discussing them despite the Headmaster's directions.

Snape's eyes flicked up to Harry as he heard him take a sudden intake of breath. Harry's eyes were glued to a photo in his hand; the others had been discarded to his lap.

'You've seen something, Potter?' Snape prompted, as Harry remained silent and motionless.

Finally Harry nodded in response.

'This man…he was in my dream – the horrible one I had,' Harry said, his voice soft and almost fragile.

Snape frowned. 'Which dream is that?'

'The one with the big man who kept yelling at me and locked me up in this dark place…' Harry explained, his voice trembling a little. 'How come he's in a photo if it was just a dream?' Harry continued shakily.

'Let me see,' Snape ordered, thrusting out a hand for Harry to pass him the photo in question.

He took it swiftly from Harry. The photo was of a large, beefy man with two wobbly chins and beady little eyes. Next to him was a thin, blonde, bony-faced woman that Snape immediately recognised to some degree. Both looked unimpressed and were glaring at the camera as if their privacy had been invaded.

Snape looked back up to find Harry now sitting on the edge of his seat, his thumbnail in his mouth and a leg jiggling up and down.

'Are you sure this is the man you dreamed about?' Snape questioned. Harry nodded silently then looked down at his knees, pushing his hands underneath his legs.

'Tell me about this dream again, from the beginning,' Snape said.

For a moment Snape thought the boy was going to refuse as he had done in the past but after a brief moment Harry inhaled and started recalling the dream; his voice soft and tremulous.

'I wanted a glass of water and I was in this kitchen – not like here, it was all white and clean and smelled of soap or something,' he began slowly. 'Then this man came in, the one in the photo and he started yelling at me and screaming. He said I'd been stealing food and then he smacked me, real hard, across my legs. It hurt,' Harry continued, sounding a little breathless, his eyes starting to glisten. 'Then he put me in this dark place and locked the door. I didn't like being locked in. I wanted to get out but I couldn't.'

Harry sniffed into the silence.

'Professor?' He said as Snape just continued to stare past him looking pensive. 'Who…who are they? The people in the photo, I mean?'

Snape's eyes flicked back to him.

'They are your aunt and uncle, Potter,' he answered after a drawn out moment of deliberation.

'My aunt and uncle?' Harry repeated sounding confused. 'The aunt and uncle that I live with when I'm not at school you mean?'

'Yes,' Snape answered simply.

'But… that can't be right. Why would I have a dream like that about them?' Harry questioned shakily.

Snape frowned to himself, his fingers running along the edges of the photo.

'Can you remember anything about them, Potter, anything at all? Sit quietly for a moment and think,' he pressed on, passing the photo back to Harry.

Snape wasn't sure what to make of this turn of events. The boy's other dreams had all pointed to actual occurrences, real events, yet this one – he had dismissed it when Harry had mentioned it. It had seemed a simple childhood nightmare and didn't have a link to anything Snape knew of the boy's past. He had practically forgotten about it. To find out now that it did indeed seem that this particular dream also had a link to real life… well it was disconcerting to say the least.

He watched Harry carefully as the boy pressed his lips together, eyes fixed to the photo. After a long duration Harry raised his head.

'I don't remember anything, sir, just the dream I had… and this man was in my dream,' he stated, pointing a finger to the photo. 'But why would I have a dream like that? My uncle wouldn't really do that, would he?' Harry asked softly.

Snape looked back sagely, thoughts running through his mind. _Would_ it be possible? The 'Golden Boy' being so harshly treated? All these years he had envisioned him being fussed and pampered over – the poor orphan boy of Lily and James Potter, spoilt and mollycoddled. But this dream – if it indeed did follow in the line of the others in being a window to reality of the boy's past - well, it showed a very different circumstance; one that Snape found hard to contemplate.

Snape reached across and once again took the photo from Harry's grasp. His eyes scanned to the thin, bony-faced woman – Petunia. Even now he could see it was her. She had always been irksome, harshly spoken when younger – but she was still Lily's sister. To treat her sister's son in such a way? Snape couldn't see it happening, but a need to find out one way or the other developed, despite Dumbledore's directions.

'Get your shoes on,' Snape ordered suddenly, standing up and heading towards the doorway.

'What?' Harry asked, wiping the back of his hand across his face.

'Get your shoes on,' Snape reiterated plainly, 'we're going to see your aunt and uncle.'

* * *

**Hi all!**

**Hope you have all had a great week and weekend :) I am on a 3 day weekend at the moment which is good as otherwise this chapter probably wouldn't have been out until next weekend! Hooray for public holidays!!**

**Thanks as always for all the encouraging and thought provoking reviews :) I am sorry if I haven't been able to reply to you all this time around, they are all very much appreciated though.**

**So a bit of the Weasley's in this one and a coming visit to the Dursleys…duh duh duh duuuuhhhhh!!! **

**I cut a couple of scenes from this chapter – which I really didn't want to do because they were really nice little scenes but they just didn't fit. I'll keep them for later on down the track :)**

**Hope you liked!**


	19. Hello Auntie Petunia

**Chapter 19**

**Hello Auntie Petunia**

'Where are we?' Harry asked breathlessly, continuing to cling to Snape while he tried to regain some sense of balance. He'd opened his eyes to find they were standing in a secluded area of what looked like a park. There was a slightly rusted swing set, a couple of slides and a park bench a few meters from where they were standing.

'Little Whinging,' Snape responded dryly as he himself glanced around the vicinity.

'Is this where my aunt and uncle live…and me?' Harry asked, detaching himself from the professor and then beginning to follow him as he moved off across the grass. 'Apparently,' Snape answered, taking long strides towards the nearby road.

'How do you know?' Harry asked, trotting a little in order to catch up. 'Have you been here before?'

'That doesn't matter, Potter, just keep up,' Snape responded summarily, glancing back to find Harry trailing again, his eyes scanning around from left to right.

Harry heeded him and they strode in silence for a few moments, Harry needing to take several steps to Snape's one.

'Do you reckon I used to play here?' Harry piped up again as they almost reached the road.

'I don't know,' Snape replied coarsely, 'that doesn't matter either right now, we are not here to reminisce on such things.'

'Well, why are we here then?' Harry asked, scrunching up his nose a little and jumping over a fallen branch from an overhanging tree. 'I mean, it will be good to see my aunt and uncle, even if I can't remember them just yet. Just like it's been real good seeing Ron but… you don't think that dream, with my uncle, really happened…do you?'

'I believe it about time to make an appearance,' Snape answered briskly, 'and while we are here, who knows…being in their company may be enough to jog a hidden memory back into place.'

He hadn't exactly answered the boy's question but he wasn't about to either. Besides, he was still unsure himself as to what to make of this whole occurrence and why exactly he had brought the boy here. The entire notion seemed wholly preposterous; made no sense according to his past dealings with Potter. Dumbledore had placed him in the care of those muggles after all and Potter was the Headmaster's 'little prince'. The Dursleys were just as likely to treat him with the same enamoured attitude – treat him like he's special, like he's up on some pedestal. But the fact that the boy's other dreams had all been linked to past events, well… it didn't seem to add up. He felt like he was missing something.

They reached the roadside and turned left, heading up past rows of brick houses all of which seemed duplicated in style and presence. Halfway along the road three kids on bikes came whizzing past them, ringing their bells and yelling out as they past. Snape sneered at the 'little hoodlums' before turning around to grab Harry by the wrist, pulling him along and out of his reverie of watching the kids jump up and over the roadside curb then round the bend out of sight.

A few moments later they were turning up into a cul-de-sac street with a sign that read 'Privet Drive'.

'Is this my street? What number am I?' Harry questioned as he started to walk a little faster. Snape let go of his wrist.

'Four,' Snape answered, looking at the number of the first house and walking up further.

They found number four – a modest, neat looking home with a tidy front garden of low running, well kept hedges down each side. As they walked up the driveway Harry looked across to the house next door where a man in shorts and t-shirt was watering his lawn with a hose. The man gazed back curiously at them, putting his hand up to shield his eyes to get a better look.

'Hello!' Harry sang out, waving. The man simply stared back at them, a mix of curiosity and suspicion etched on his face.

Snape scowled and pushed Harry out in front of him to walk towards the front door.

'We're not here for a social garden party,' he scolded sharply in a low voice.

'But that's my neighbour. If I didn't say hello he'd think I was being rude,' Harry said a little indignantly.

Once they'd reached the front door Snape went to ring the bell but Harry suddenly grabbed on to his sleeve to halt him.

'Wait!' Harry stated, his voice suddenly marked with apprehension.

'What is it?' Snape questioned a little impatiently, looking down at Harry who was staring at the door.

'I'm nervous,' Harry said softly.

'For goodness sake, Potter, they're your aunt and uncle! We haven't come here just to turn back again.'

Snape shook off Harry's grip and rang the bell without further ado. Chimes could be heard from inside the house. It took a few moments for any reaction, Harry waiting at Snape's side, biting his bottom lip nervously. Finally, they heard heavy, lolloping footsteps approach.

The door was pulled open and Harry found himself face to face with a podgy, blonde haired boy with watery blue eyes and a round pink face about the same age as him.

It seemed to take a few seconds for the boy to register them standing there, then his face retracted into a frown and a rather menacing glare.

'What are _you_ doing here?' The boy cried out heatedly. 'Mum and Dad said you weren't comin' back these holidays.' The boy scowled darkly at Harry who shrank back a little at the unexpected 'welcome'. 'I thought you got your head messed up from that hocus-pocus, that's what Dad said after that letter came.'

Harry couldn't respond. He hadn't expected another boy to answer the door, let alone one that sounded less than pleased to see him – maybe they had the wrong house, but then again the boy seemed to recognise him and know what had happened.

The blonde, chubby boy was opening his mouth to speak again when he flicked his eyes up to Snape and froze.

'You're… you're one of them… aren't you?' He suddenly stammered, sounding less sure of himself all of a sudden as he pointed a fat, chubby finger to Snape who looked down at it with clear distaste.

'I am Professor Severus Snape from - ' Snape began before a bony-faced woman appeared at the door.

Harry looked up as she appeared in the doorway. The lady from the photo - his aunt.

'What's the matter Diddy? What's going on?' She asked, then stopped short at the sight of them.

'Mrs Petunia Dursley, I presume?' Snape asked smoothly, though Harry felt a slight tension rise in the professor as he made eye contact with the woman.

Petunia's lips puckered suddenly, like she had just taken a bite out of something incredibly sour.

'What is going on here?' She asked again in a reedy voice as her eyes flicked between the two of them. 'We were told he wouldn't be back these holidays.' She set her eyes down on Harry then, who smiled back hesitantly.

'Hello Auntie Petunia,' he said. He made a movement forwards but Snape caught the back of his shirt and held him back.

'May we come in?' Snape asked in a voice that clearly said 'no' was not an option.

Petunia cast her sharp gaze back up to Snape, studying him carefully before taking a rather begrudging step back, pulling the podgy boy with her.

'Mum! You said he wouldn't _be here_,' the boy whined instantly in a voice which Harry knew wouldn't be tolerated by Professor Snape if _he_ had spoken or whined like that. Sure enough, as Harry took a glance up to Snape, he found the professor glaring darkly at the boy.

'Quiet Dudley, darling, let mummy sort this out,' Petunia placated, smoothing Dudley's blonde hair down affectionately.

'Um…we just wanted to visit,' Harry uttered suddenly, 'my memory's been - '

'Come in,' Petunia stated sharply, cutting across Harry as if she hadn't even heard him and then turning away from the door. Harry frowned but Snape merely took him by the upper arm and steered him over the threshold of the doorway and into the house, following Petunia into a neat, floral printed sitting room.

Snape looked around the floral room a little disdainfully but took a seat on one of the floral printed sofa seats. Harry, rather unsure of himself, sank down next to him on the edge of the seat, casting his green eyes around a little dejectedly. This wasn't how he had quite envisioned the visit so far. The less than enthusiastic welcome had burst a little bubble inside of him. Auntie Petunia seemed not at all happy to see him… and who was the blonde, chubby boy…Dudley? He hadn't been in the photo. Still, maybe they were just surprised to see them and weren't prepared for the visit.

Snape hitched his trousers up a little at the knees and then set his eyes onto Petunia as she took her own seat across from them, Dudley flopping down next to her. Snape could still tell it was her; even after all these years she still had the same haughty expression on her face which she'd had as a child.

'My husband will be home very shortly so I hope this will be brief and to the point,' she stated briskly. Snape stiffened and flexed his fingers the way Harry had seen him do so often. Harry looked up at the Professor; he seemed to have a stony, unreadable expression on his face.

'I have brought Potter here to see if it helps prompt some memories for him, it is his home after all,' Snape said, his voice suddenly smooth. 'Besides, as he is your nephew, I would have thought you would like to see him and see how… he is fairing at the moment.'

Petunia squared her shoulders.

'We were told that, in his condition, he wouldn't be back these holidays. We are obviously unable to rectify what he has managed to do to himself!' Petunia responded sharply. 'I take it you have been the one hampered with him.'

Harry looked back at her quizzically. He wasn't sure what 'hampered' meant, but it didn't sound positive.

'I have taken on the responsibility of guiding his memory and magic back, yes,' Snape answered in an unwavering tone. 'I thought it prudent for him to come and visit.'

'Professor Snape's been teaching me really well,' Harry piped up suddenly, 'and helping me to try and remember things… sorry I can't remember you, Auntie.' Harry felt like he needed to say something – his auntie had hardly looked at him. 'I'm getting better with my magic though!' He finished sounding proud of himself.

Petunia did not respond to his forwardness and simply pursed her lips at him instead.

At that moment the front door clicked open and a rumbling voice called out into the tense silence that had begun.

'Petunia, I'm home.'

'We're in here, Vernon,' Petunia responded tightly as she continued to look at Harry with a contemptuous expression which he couldn't quite understand the reason for.

They all turned to find a large, beefy man waddle into the room and stop abruptly at the sight before him.

'What the devil is going on here?' He cried after a moment, his double chin wobbling about. 'Who are you and what are you doing in my home?' He questioned, advancing towards Snape. 'And you,' he continued without pause for an answer, fixing his beady eyes on to Harry who shrank back instinctively against Snape, 'you're not supposed to be back these holidays we…' he stopped mid sentence, his great frame heaving with exertion, his eyes flicking between Snape and Harry.

'Oh… oh I see what's going on here! You've been given responsibility for the boy and you've had enough of him already. Well, I tell you it's not going to happen, you're not pawning him back on us like this, so sir!' Vernon Dursley cried out, pointing a fat finger towards Snape's chest. 'I don't care what he's done.'

'I haven't done anything, uncle. Honest,' Harry offered softly

'Mr Dursley,' Snape uttered forcefully, his lips tightening into thin lines, but Vernon did not seem to hear him at all.

'No sir, if he's managed to addle his brain with all that nonsense and freakish wand waving you can sort it out! I wash my hands of it!' He continued on, little flecks of spittle collecting in his moustache.

'Mr Dursley!' Snape repeated again with vehemence.

Harry's eyes roamed between them both, his mouth slightly open. He couldn't understand why his uncle was so angry; they hadn't done anything except try to visit them. He'd wanted to see them but they seemed too upset to have him there and he just couldn't contemplate why.

Thoughts of his dream swelled in his mind – the picture of his uncle screaming at him and locking him away. He shrank even further against Snape's side and slipped his hand into the professor's, curling his fingers around the back of Snape's hand tightly.

Mr Dursley,' Snape finally managed to cut in, trying to suppress the surprise in his tone as he felt Harry's hand curl into his, 'as I have explained to your wife I have brought Potter here to visit and to perhaps aid in some recollections - '

'It is not our doing that he got in this mess from that hocus-pocus nonsense,' Vernon hissed. He advanced towards Snape a little more, trying to exert some authority of his house but Snape did not blink in the least.

'Your nephew was knocked unconscious during… an incident, nothing more,' Snape said slowly and deliberately. 'It has nothing to do with the use of magic or _hocus-pocus_,' he added with an upturned lip.

'Ha! That's what he tells you!' Vernon cried menacingly. 'Who knows what the little fiend was up to. You're the one saddled with him I take it? You're one of them aren't you?' Vernon hissed, his eyes flashing. Snape's face darkened immediately.

'If by 'them' you mean a wizard, yes, I am,' Snape answered unpleasantly.

'Figures,' Vernon spat, 'you lot are all the same. Well, he's one of yours; you lot can sort it out. The little blighter's been a drain on us for ten years, it's about time your crowd stepped up to the plate and took on some of the burden that we've had to deal with. We were promised a holiday without him, now take him and leave!'

Snape inhaled sharply and at the same time felt Harry's hand cling even tighter to his. He looked down to find the boy white in the face and clearly struggling not to burst into tears at the scene before him.

'I want to go,' Harry whispered as he saw the Snape looking down at him, 'please can we go?'

This wasn't his auntie and uncle he had envisaged – it couldn't be. Something was wrong…someone had got something wrong.

'Go out to the hallway for a moment and wait for me,' Snape answered swiftly.

Harry looked back wide eyed. 'But…'

'Just do as I've asked,' Snape said in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

Harry hesitated, he didn't want to leave the professor and be on his own, but Professor Snape was giving him 'the look' so he slowly withdrew his hand away from Snape's and stood up, making his way slowly towards the door.

'Diddy, go with him, keep an eye on him,' Petunia said, motioning for Dudley to get up out of the seat he was slouched in.

'Yes, yes good thinking, Petunia. Who knows what he may get up to with that addled state of mind of his at the moment,' Vernon said, nodding heartily, his chins wobbling like jelly.

'Ohhhhh!' Dudley moaned dramatically at being asked to do such a thing.

'Please Diddy, do it for Mummy,' Petunia coaxed.

Snape scowled openly as Dudley finally waddled past him, or rather shuffled past him, his hands flew behind to cover his rear end as he eyed Snape warily.

* * *

Once the door had clicked closed behind the boys Snape cast his attention back to the Dursleys. Both were now seated side by side and eyeing him with disdainful yet wary expressions.

'I am not sure why you are here or what you want from us, Mr Snape,' Vernon stated in a low, bitter voice. 'This is our home and you have no right to impose yourself on us like this. I know my rights, you know! I could quite easily have the police come and arrest you for forceful entry!'

Arrest me?' Snape sneered at them scornfully. He brought his wand out and held it loosely in his hands. 'And how exactly do you intend going about that, hm?'

'Vernon,' Petunia breathed softly with a warning undertone to her voice.

Vernon seemed to be having a silent, internal dialogue with himself until he finally hissed, 'We were told the boy would not be back these holidays!'

'Hm, well I must admit I am beginning to lament not warning you before our arrival,' Snape responded coldly, 'yet I seem to get the impression that your reaction to our visit would be the same even if I had pre-warned you,' Snape continued, his eyes flicking between the both of them. 'I must admit, I am taken back a little by your reception, he is _your_ nephew, after all.'

'That little…' Vernon cried out heatedly.

'Shhh, Vernon, don't get riled up,' Petunia said, trying to reign in her husband's outbursts.

She took her eyes away from her husband who was now patting his forehead with a handkerchief.

'You have to understand,' Petunia stated softly, 'we've tried our best with him but he's… he's hard work. Surely you've realised that about the boy, being responsible for him at the moment?' Petunia added, agitation clear in her voice.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her and she pursed her lips tightly together.

'Perhaps you could clear something up for me,' Snape started, not responding to Petunia's comment, 'Potter has regained some memory of you, in particular, a memory of you Mr Dursley,' Snape cast his narrowed eyes on to Vernon who shifted in his seat.

'Oh?' Vernon said in a tightly constrained voice as he wiped the side of his face.

'Yes, a rather vivid recollection from what I can gather,' Snape continued on smoothly. 'He seems to recall being deprived of a drink and being accused of stealing food from the kitchen. He was slapped across the legs rather hard and then locked in a dark room, screaming to be let out,' does this seem familiar to you, Mr Dursley?'

Snape finished and sat back in the floral seat, drumming his fingers as he waited. He himself wasn't sure what he expected as a response. Already his assumptions of this visit had been turned on their head. The idea of 'Prince Potter' being treated with such demoralising contempt had seemed an absurdity to him, but now… actually being here, in the presence of these muggles, the boy's recount of his dream seemed a lot closer to actually being plausible. Their reception when they had arrived had said it all. This revelation was beginning to churn Snape's stomach.

At Snape's explanation and subsequent question Vernon had noticeably shifted in his seat, shooting nervous glances at the wand still in Snape's hand. Petunia was also shooting furtive glances between her husband and Snape.

'Now really, Mr Snape, you must understand…'Vernon started, leaning forwards now in his seat looking suddenly calm and collected, unfortunately the catch in his throat gave him away, '…the boy…he's…' he trailed off as if trying frantically to find the right words.

'Harry can be troublesome… always has been,' Petunia spoke up quickly.

'Yes, yes,' Vernon nodded in agreement, 'we've had the boy since he was one year old and he's been nothing but trouble for us. He needs strong discipline or he'll run amok. We have Dudley to think of! Surely, surely you can understand where we are coming from, you're a teacher… a professional, are you not?' Vernon smiled suddenly.

'Oh yes, your son, Dudley, looks very well…protected,' Snape sneered. Vernon bristled instantly. 'I am not sure what you are implying but you have no right to come here and question us on the dealings with the boy. He has been our responsibility since being dumped on us and we have brought him up how we see fit!'

Both the Dursleys fell silent then, Vernon trying to catch his breath from his further outburst.

'We did not ask for this,' Petunia said coldly, cutting the silence suddenly. 'We did not ask to raise him, he was thrust upon us due to the recklessness of my sister and that dratted man of a husband of hers - '

Petunia's tirade was suddenly interrupted by yelling outside the door and the muffled sounds of a scuffle ensuing. Snape immediately leapt up from his seat and strode to the door, opening it swiftly to reveal Dudley and Harry in a full-scale tussle.

'You take it back!' Harry cried out despite having one of his arms wrestled behind his back. 'Take it back right now!' He managed to wrench his other arm away and caught Dudley off guard with an elbow to the stomach. Dudley immediately doubled over, letting go of Harry's twisted arm.

'Diddy! Oh Diddy, darling!' Petunia cried, rushing forwards and cradling her arms around her son's expansive frame.

'You see what I mean!' Vernon hissed. 'This is what we put up with, he's a menace!'

'Potter?' Snape spoke swiftly, casting his eyes to Harry who looked browbeaten and red in the face.

'Just what I was telling you, he needs discipline. He needs a good hiding!' Vernon spat as he advanced towards Harry.

'No!' Harry cried out desperately, backing up.

'Potter,' Snape said again over Dudley's continued wails.

'No!' Harry cried and then bolted for the front door.

'Potter, stop!' Snape yelled out but in an instant Harry had disappeared, the front door slamming against the frame.

Snape was just about to take off after him when Dudley seemed to suddenly find his voice.

'He started it, Mum, I was just showing him his old cupboard - '

'Cupboard?' Snape said, fixing Dudley with a penetrating glare. 'What cupboard is this?'

'Harry's cupboard,' Dudley said quickly under Snape's intimidating look.

'Perhaps you should leave and go after the boy?' Vernon spoke up promptly, beginning to shepherd Snape towards the front entrance but the professor was suddenly going nowhere. He strode forwards and pushed Dudley out of the way, revealing the open doorway of a cupboard under the stairs.

He peered into the dimness of the confined space – there wasn't much in there, considering it was a store cupboard, supposedly; just a dustpan and brush, a pile of coat hangers and some boxes stacked in the corner. Yet as Snape looked more closely he also noticed the less than obvious contents – a pair of socks rolled up in the corner, a drawing – the edges slightly ripped – tacked up on the back wall…

'Why is this 'Harry's cupboard'? Snape pressed slowly as he turned on his heel to fix an interrogating look towards both Vernon and Petunia. He withdrew his wand again, this time pointing it directly to Vernon's throat. 'I suggest you answer me, Dursley. You have no idea what I am capable of,' he hissed venomously in a low, threatening tone.

Vernon drew himself up and puffed his chest out, 'Are you threatening me, sir?' He asked with trembling bravado, his eyes went cross-eye as he looked down at the wand Snape had pointed to his throat – it would have been comical if not for the intensity of the moment.

'I am merely asking a question, nothing more,' Snape stated frigidly.

'He was thrust upon us… we had little room here…' Vernon suddenly stammered, his bravado clearly crumbling, '…we had Dudders as well…it was either here or the orphanage.'

'So you abandoned him to a cupboard… how very charitable of you,' Snape hissed. 'You locked him in there as punishment as well, didn't you?'

'We had to have some control over him!' Petunia sparked. 'His magic… who knew when it would come out… and when it did it was unpredictable…dangerous…I will not have him risking the safety of my family.'

'Well, well…what a dirty little secret I've stumbled upon,' Snape said menacingly, ignoring Petunia's defence. 'All those years ago Dumbledore came and delivered the boy to you, most likely expecting you to raise him as your own, yet here we are – a cupboard under the stairs, threats of beatings, a reception that could freeze hell over. I'm surprised at you, Petunia. Then again, you always were rather sour and cold,' Snape said pointedly.

Vernon turned his eyes between the two of them as Petunia remained silent and stony looking.

'It's been like this since he was a baby, am I correct?' Snape continued on unabated. 'Your son always first and foremost, Potter cast to the side, mistreated, neglected. I am an observant man, no photos around of Potter, oh plenty of your little brat here but none of your nephew. In fact, nothing that would signify that another child lives here at all.'

'GET OUT!' Vernon screamed, suddenly losing control despite the wand at his throat. 'Take the boy and leave!'

'Oh tut tut, Mr Dursley, have I touched a nerve? Have I demolished your house of cards here?' Snape sneered contemptuously. 'Well, do not fret…I have no intention of leaving the boy here, you may though, find yourselves with some further visits in the not too distant future. I'm sure Albus Dumbledore will be most enlightened to hear of what I have uncovered.'

Snape sneered at the look this evoked on both their faces then whipped his wand away from Vernon's throat, turned on his heel and strode from the hallway to outside. Pulling the front door closed behind him with a resounding snap.

He stalked down the driveway with purposeful steps scanning from left to right for any sign of the boy. This was all he needed, if Potter ended up missing Dumbledore, not to mention McGonagall…well, he wouldn't hear the end of it for a while. Still, what he had just uncovered was sure to take precedence in their minds. Snape couldn't quite think straight. He needed some time to get his head around it all – his long, deep-rooted assumptions about Potter had just been completely eroded.

Now was not the time to contemplate though, finding the boy was top priority. He stood at the end of the driveway for the moment, thinking until a voice spoke from behind.

'Looking for him, are you?' Snape turned at the sound. The man from next door was standing there, his suspicious eyes fixed to Snape as he continued to water his garden.

'He went that way,' the man said after a long pause, indicating the direction with a nod of his head.

Snape surveyed the man shrewdly for a moment before doubling back and across the front lawn of the man's home.

'Do you know the boy well?' Snape asked abruptly as he neared.

'Who, the chubby one or the skinny one?' The man replied, flicking the hose closer to where Snape was standing.

'The skinny, black-haired one that ran off,' Snape answered with irritation, clearly not impressed by the man's watering skills.

'Harry? Yeah, I see him around occasionally, less now of course since he started at that reform school. I see him just during the holidays now. A little blighter he is, or so I've heard. That's why they had to put him to that special school. There's always seemed something strange about that kid… can't put my finger on it. Still, no business of mine, is it!' The man continued on, starring off past Snape's shoulder now as if the conversation had ended.

Snape sniffed as a spray of water fell against the leg of his trousers and seeped through to the skin, but he turned on his heel once more and set off down the road, keeping his eyes alert for any sign of Potter. He couldn't have gone far.

At the bottom of the road that lead to Privet Drive Snape glanced around and then covertly took out his wand, holding it in the palm of his hand.

'Point me, Harry Potter,' he said in a low voice. The wand instantly swung to the right and Snape followed its directions, heading off down the road from which they had arrived.

It didn't take long to find him. Harry was back at the park, sitting on the bench with his hands covering his face and his body shaking. Snape approached, putting his wand away, but Harry did not look up.

'Potter,' Snape said, stopping about a metre away from the bench. Harry sniffed and gulped, wiping a hand across his face but not looking up, he inhaled shakily. Snape lingered on the spot watching the boy before him as a cool breeze began to blow in.

'Why don't they like me?' Harry murmured between sobs. 'Wha…what did I do?'

Snape licked his lips unsure of his response.

'You didn't do anything, Potter,' he eventually answered.

'Is it because I was bad?'

'No,' Snape found himself saying swiftly. 'No…I mean, I don't know myself, Potter, but no… you weren't bad.'

'But…they didn't want me there… they never wanted me!' Harry cried, lifting his face up to reveal a red, tear-streaked face of anguish. 'I heard what they said about me…when I was out in the hall… I heard _everything_!' Harry yelled out into the breeze. Uncontrollable tears rolled down his face as he beat his hands against the bench seat.

'Potter, stop!' Snape ordered but Harry continued on regardless of the pain to his hands.

'Potter!' Snape strode forwards and grabbed Harry's wrists to stop him. Harry wrestled against him for an instant but then gave up and leant against Snape, crying wretchedly with short, sharp breaths.

Snape sat down on the bench next to Harry and immediately the boy curled up against him, his face pressed against his chest and an arm flung across, gripping him in a side-ways hug.

Snape shifted in his seat and closed his eyes as Harry's hitching sobs penetrated the silence of the park. For the first time in many years flashes of Snape's own childhood came flooding back into his mind; memories he had worked hard to suppress…yet here they were, once again as vivid as they had been before.

A month ago he wouldn't have cared to know details of the Potter brat's life – he thought he knew everything already. But now the truth had begun to reveal itself…a truth that Dumbledore couldn't even be aware of. It brought a sickening sensation to the pit of his stomach as he saw the parallels to his own childhood existence. Potter was a stubborn, ignorant, strong-headed brat sometimes but to think he'd been raised in such a way for so many years without anyone the wiser…

He had sworn all those years ago to protect the boy – for Lily's memory – yet he hadn't lived up to that promise at all. The boy had been mistreated…neglected…Lily's boy. And the extent of that neglect, well it was there…hidden in the depths of an eleven-year-old boy's mind. He should go back. He should Legillimens the lot of them! But right now he had Potter to deal with.

He looked down to the top of Harry's messy black hair that was blowing around in the building breeze. The boy's breathing had calmed but he continued to cling to Snape like his life depended on it. Harry shivered slightly against the breeze and before he knew it Snape had wrapped his left arm around the boy.

'Come, Potter, we need to get back,' he stated after a few more moment's of stillness.

Harry shifted slightly but did not make any move to get up.

'I didn't mean to fight,' he mumbled suddenly into Snape's chest.

'What was that?' Snape asked, only catching half of what the boy had said.

'I didn't mean to fight with…with…that boy…he said some horrible stuff; said nobody wanted me. And then he showed me the cupboard and that's when I remembered…' Harry trailed off as he brought a hand up to rub at his face.

'Remembered what?' Snape pushed instantly.

'Remembered that I used to sleep there,' Harry murmured, 'it was my room…not like the room I have at your house though. And I remembered…stuff…'

'Such as?' Snape continued to push further. He took Harry by the arms and pulled him away so they could look face to face.

Harry's face grimaced again and fresh tears emerged. 'Just stuff…my uncle used to lock me in there, if I'd been bad, and I wouldn't have any food,' he explained between hitching gulps. 'Dudley used to get everything and I'd get nothing or just the scraps or leftovers.'

Snape sat motionless for a moment, looking at Harry as he held his arms.

'Come, we need to get home,' Snape stated suddenly, standing up and pulling Harry up with him.

'I don't have a home,' Harry said a little breathlessly as he took hold of Snape's hand in a vice like grip. 'I don't have anyone!'

'You are staying at my home, are you not, Potter?' Snape responded instantly, guiding Harry over to the spot on which they had apparated to an hour ago.

'We're not going to come back here…are we?' Harry asked shakily. 'Will you promise?'

Snape didn't answer but merely swept an arm around Harry.

'Come, hold on tight.'

Harry did as he was told without further prompting; clinging to Snape as he shut his eyes and waited for the lurching sensation to come.

* * *

Snape glanced up at the mantle clock as it struck eight thirty. For the past hour he had been sitting in the same position with an open book in his lap, yet he had not read a single word from it. For the most part he had been staring across the room, not really focusing on anything apart from the occasional glance over to Harry.

Like him, Harry had been in the same position for the last hour or so – lying on his side on the sofa, one hand covering half of his face and the other curled under his chin. He had refused to eat anything for dinner, despite Snape's concerted efforts and had then retreated to the sofa and stayed there.

'Potter?' Snape called out in a low voice but there was no response and Severus wasn't entirely surprised. Earlier in the evening Harry had made several heartfelt requests to be allowed to stay up with him, not wishing to leave the professor's side or be alone upstairs in his bedroom. However Snape had been adamant in Harry keeping to schedule and not be allowed to sink too far into apprehension.

'Potter?' Snape called again, closing his unread book and setting it on the nearby table. 'It's time for bed.'

There was still no response or movement, apart from the steady rise and fall of Harry's breathing. Snape pushed himself up and out of his chair and moved over to him. Harry's eyes were closed, mouth slightly open – either he was feigning sleep to get what he wanted or the boy was genuinely asleep and had been for a while – perhaps exhausted from the emotional roller coaster of the day.

Snape reached a hand out and shook Harry's shoulder gently.

'Potter, bed,' he said again. Harry inhaled deeply, curling up in to a tighter ball and then settled again without any indication that he had heard Snape at all.

Snape straightened up and stood silent for a moment, looking down at the sleeping boy, then, without further thought, he bent back down and scooped Harry up in his arms; one arm under his legs and the other around his back.

Harry murmured softly as Snape carried him upstairs to his room. Once in Harry's bedroom, Snape pulled the covers back and let Harry down on to his bed, then flicked his wand to transfigure the boy's attire in to pyjamas. Harry turned on to his side, breathing deeply as Snape pulled his covers up and over him, tucking them in under the mattress.

Snape stayed in the room for several long moments, looking down at the sleeping child and without really thinking what he was doing, brushing Harry's fringe away from his forehead. Those damn muggles – they had no right to treat a child in such a way, _Lily's _child. How dare they!

Snape yawned himself, he may just have an early night as well – after all, he would most likely be up again in a few hours time attending to Harry after another round of nightmares that were sure to come. Then tomorrow…tomorrow the boy would no doubt have more questions as the day's events sank in. A visit to Dumbledore was in order.

* * *

**Hi all,**

**Hope you have all had a fantastic week! Well, my plans to update weekly went out the window this time around!! This one has taken a bit longer than expected (I've had a rather stressful week!) but hope you enjoy it :)**

**Thanks to all who reviewed for the previous chapter and hello to all the new readers that have 'alerted' or put this story in their favourites :)**** I tried to respond to all reviews but time just seemed to go in double speed this past week, so I'm sorry if I did not get to reply to your review :(**

**Anyway's, hope you enjoyed this Dursley chapter **

**Take care :)**


	20. The Cloak is Off

Disclaimer - Some parts of this chapter have been taken from chapter 17 of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by J. K. rowling :)

Chapter 20The Cloak is Off

'_What were you doing on the school's kitchen roof, boy?'_

'_Nothing! I don't know, Uncle…I swear I don't know how I got up there!'_

'_Oh, you don't know? You're a nasty little liar - '_

'_I'm not lying. Honest! I was just trying to jump behind the big bins because Dudley and his friends were trying to catch me and… and…the wind must have got me and pushed me up on the roof…'_

'_What nonsense!'_

_Harry trembled as Uncle Vernon grabbed hold of the collar of his school shirt and leered down at him, his eyes flashing threateningly…horrible, red, repulsive eyes…_

'_Don't be a fool! Better save your own life and join me or you'll meet the same end as your parents…they died begging for mercy._

'_Uncle? Uncle Vernon? …_

_Harry's throat constricted._

_He put a hand out to the red-eyed, pale two-faced man that had taken his uncle's place. Fire sprung up around him and he watched in horror as the man's face crumbled… crumbled into ash beneath his fingers. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing would come…_

* * *

Harry awoke abruptly; his heart thumping against his chest as he breathed heavily into the darkness. Only a very dim stream of light lit his room from the hall where Snape had left a lamp burning low. He sat up and brought a hand up to his face to wipe his sweat-beaded brow.

The room was silent and still and Harry couldn't help but see the images from his dream flash in front of him – it was as if the image of the man's crumbling face had been burnt into his eyes. He swallowed against his thumping heartbeat.

Snape hadn't come into his room yet – he mustn't have called out, just like in his dream he hadn't made a sound. He longed for the professor to come in though, he didn't want to be on his own in the darkness and stillness of the night with those terrible images burning in front of his eyes – his uncle screaming at him, leering down at him as he stood, helpless…and then that awful two-face, red-eyed man who had crumbled under his touch.

Harry swallowed heavily as a sickening feeling washed over him. The dream of his uncle had turned out to be true…then that meant the two-faced man was real as well.

He scrambled out of bed and fled into the hallway at that sudden revelation. He was relieved that the lamps were still on low so he was not left in complete darkness – standing there, shivering slightly as he breathed out shakily into the silence. He couldn't stay alone in his room until morning, not with those awful images in his head and the thought that they were real. That prospect was terrifying to him.

He wanted someone to be with him… to feel safe. He wanted to go to the professor's room, wake him up…but if he did he knew he'd have to eventually go back to his own room. The professor always took him back and he didn't want that…not tonight.

A sudden idea flew into his mind then – there was a way! A way to stay with the professor for the rest of the night and not have to go back and sleep on his own again after a while, that was as long as Professor Snape hadn't moved it.

Before he gave it anymore thought he padded his way down the hall, hugging his arms across his chest to stop himself from shaking. Everything seemed intensified and frightening to him at that moment – he jumped at every small shadow or slightest sound but it only took a minute for him to find what he wanted. Snape hadn't moved it after all.

A few moments later Snape's door opened slowly and then closed again with a soft click. There was a silent few seconds before the bed springs creaked as the mattress dipped a little on one side.

Harry lay softly down, instantly feeling a sense of relief and safety now in the presence of the professor. He could stay here until morning and when Professor Snape got up he could then make his way back to his own room unseen before it was time for him to get up for breakfast. Professor Snape wouldn't even have to know he had slept here.

Harry rolled over on his side as he heard Snape inhale deeply next to him. He let his eyes drop as he curled up tighter into a ball. He was safe here – nothing could happen to him while he was with Professor Snape. With that sense of security coursing through him Harry let himself drift off to sleep, his fingers clasping the edge of the cloak which he had drawn over his head.

* * *

Snape awoke as the first splinters of dawning sunlight began to filter beneath the heavy curtains. He raised a hand from beneath the covers and rubbed his forehead, his eyes still closed as thoughts of the previous day washed over him. It really had been a complete turnaround to what he had expected. They'd have to make a visit to Dumbledore today, not only to inform the Headmaster of what he had witnessed but also to discuss the boy's future. The boy would most likely have questions now that he'd had time for some things to sink in. An eleven year old was not brainless, the boy would put two and two together regarding his nightmares and the link they obviously had to his past.

Snape's eyes flicked open at that thought. It was clearly early morning, yet he hadn't been awoken during the night by Potter. Either the child had managed to go through the night without a nightmare or, for some reason, he hadn't been awoken by the boy's agitated state.

Snape sat up, pulling the grey coloured covers away. Only then did he notice the foot and part of an ankle exposed on the other side of his bed. Scanning his eyes up further he found the crook of an elbow also visible.

He leaned back against the back of the bed as he took in the sight. His earlier curiosity about not being awoken by the boy was suddenly clear – Potter had taken things into his own hands. He reached out a hand and pulled the invisibility cloak off a still sleeping Harry, who shifted a little and buried his face into the pillow that he had commandeered.

Snape took in the sight for a few moments – Harry, curled up on his side like a cat, one arm up by his head, his pyjama bottoms bunched up to his knees. The little blighter had certainly made himself at home.

'Mr Potter?' Snape said evenly. Harry wriggled his toes a little and murmured something incoherent into the pillow.

'Mr Potter,' Snape spoke again, this time reaching across and clasping a hand to Harry's shoulder and shaking it, not too hard but firm enough to rouse the boy.

Harry inhaled through his nose as he turned over on to his back, blinking into the dull light of morning. A moment later he pulled his head back to look straight up at Snape who was looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

'Well, good morning, young man,' Snape intoned without hesitation as Harry pressed his lips together and slowly pushed himself up off the pillow, noticing his invisibility cloak in Snape's hands.

'You're not mad at me, are you?' Harry asked guardedly, pulling the bottom cuffs of his pyjamas back down to his ankles.

'That depends on the explanation you give me,' Snape answered, folding up the cloak and laying it to the side.

'I'm really sorry, sir. I know I'm not meant to come in here without asking but I got really scared last night and you hadn't come in and…' Harry trailed off.

Snape looked down at him shrewdly.

'Why didn't you wake me up?' Snape questioned.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again and simply shrugged, turning his face away from the professor. Snape caught him under the chin however and brought his attention back.

'Answer me please. Why didn't you wake me up instead of sneaking in here to sleep?' Snape pressed.

Harry sighed. 'Cause you'd make me go back to my bed and I didn't want to stay on my own, even if you stayed with me till I fell asleep. I was scared. I didn't think you'd notice… I mean, if I had the invisibility cloak.'

'Hmm, well it may well have worked if it wasn't for you foot sticking out,' Snape said with a slight smirk. 'Tell me, what had you scared? What was your dream about and I want a straight answer.'

'Uncle Vernon,' Harry answered softly, 'he was yelling at me again but then he turned into the two-faced man and…' he hesitated.

'What?' Snape pressed.

'I touched his face, in my dream, and he…crumbled…like sand or something,' Harry almost whispered as the image came back to him in vivid detail. 'He said something about my mum and dad too.'

Snape noticeably stiffened at that.

'Oh?'

Harry nodded, biting his lip as if to stop the tears from falling.

'He said…your parents died begging for mercy,' Harry said, shuddering a little and leaning closer against Snape's side. 'Sir, who is that man in my dream…what does that mean?'

'Now is not the time,' Snape said swiftly, determined not to have that conversation after just waking up and still in pyjamas, 'perhaps when we go to see the Headmaster today he may offer some thoughts - '

'We're going to visit Professor Albus?' Harry quickly intoned, now pressing up against Snape like he was his own personal cushion.

'Professor _Dumbledore_ to you,' Snape scolded, adding an admonitory tap to Harry's leg, 'but yes, we are going to make a trip to Hogwarts today to speak with him. I think it important that he is aware of our visit to your aunt and uncle's yesterday.'

'Oh,' Harry murmured, looking down at his hands as Snape made a move to rise.

'It is still early,' Snape noted as he got up and nodded to the covered window, 'if you wish you may stay in bed a bit longer, though we will not be making a habit of it,' he added pointedly.

'Can I stay in here?' Harry asked as Snape moved towards the door with Harry's cloak in his hands. Snape turned to find Harry with his feet already beneath the covers.

'Very well,' Snape relented tightly, seeing as Harry was already halfway in anyway. 'Just make sure you get up when I call you. Oh, and this,' he said, holding the cloak up a little, 'is going back to its place. Do _not _use it again, do you understand?'

Harry nodded silently before wriggling under the bedclothes and disappearing from view.

Snape grimaced slightly as he left. How in the space of a few short weeks had the boy managed to not only infiltrate his home, his private quarters and now above all things his bed?!

* * *

'You need to eat, finish that, please,' Snape ordered as Harry sat turning his spoon over and over in his bowl of barely touched muesli.

'I'm not hungry,' Harry replied bleakly, shaking his head.

'You've had one mouthful,' Snape noted, 'you're not leaving the table until you have eaten at least half.'

'But I can't,' Harry started, looking up rather pitifully at Snape who was standing by the sink, scanning the front page of the Prophet.

'You can and you will,' Snape said, levelling Harry with a firm look over the top of the paper. 'You are not being underfed in this house and you are certainly not going back to Hogwarts underweight. Now eat. Once you're done we'll start getting ready to leave.'

Harry pursed his lips together in silence as he turned slowly back to his bowl, a look of defeat on his face. He brought another spoonful to his mouth and swallowed reluctantly. It wasn't that he didn't like it – on the contrary, Snape had even put a touch of honey on it for him that morning – but he just couldn't stomach it. After rising half an hour later from Snape's quarters thoughts had begun to wash over him and he felt sick to the stomach with a mixture of fear, worry and helplessness.

Not only were the thoughts of the two-faced man actually being real and that the horrifying events he had witnessed in his dream may actually have happened alarming to him, but the mention of his parents' deaths had also shaken him up severely.

Coupled with those overwhelming thoughts there was also the pressing apprehension of what was to happen to him. After the ordeal at his aunt and uncle's house it was clear they didn't want him or care to have him back and as far as he knew he had no other family. Professor Snape had certainly not mentioned anyone. It was a painful realisation for an eleven year old to face and with those overwhelming thoughts spinning in his mind he soon found his face splashed with tears as he bent closer to his bowl.

He put a hand up to rub at his eyes but fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled his hand away from his face.

'Here,' Snape said, holding a folded handkerchief out to him, 'blow you nose and wipe your face,' he said, letting go of Harry's wrist and sitting down at the table leaving the Daily Prophet folded on the bench top. 'We follow a little decorum in this house.'

Harry looked back at him blankly but followed the order.

'Now, tell me what's going on in here,' Snape said, tapping his index finger against Harry's forehead.

Harry took a moment, breathing softly, clutching the damp handkerchief in his fist but after the brief pause he merely shrugged, unable to articulate everything that he was feeling.

Snape sighed and leaned back in his seat.

'I don't usually tolerate shrugging as an answer,' he said swiftly, 'however, under the circumstances I'll make an exception.'

Harry brought his eyes up and sniffed, running the back of his hand under his nose leaving a soggy wet patch.

'Handkerchief,' Snape scolded mildly. He waited for Harry to blow his nose before speaking again.

'You know what I think?'

Harry shook his head slightly.

'I think it's just starting to sink in about how you were received by your so called 'family' yesterday, ' Snape paused before continuing, 'and I think you have made a certain… realisation about your nightmares, am I right?'

Harry nodded silently. The professor always got it right. He hadn't been able to articulate his own thoughts and feelings yet the Professor had managed to do it for him.

'I know you have questions, but I think it important for the Headmaster to answer them. You'll be able to ask when we visit today, but Potter, he also needs to be aware of what happened yesterday and you need to be able to discuss it.'

Harry sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth. The thought of having to talk about yesterday and what had happened made his stomach clench.

'Will you be with me, Sir, I mean when I talk to Professor Dumbledore?

'Of course, Potter. Now eat.' Snape ordered, noticing the faint flicker of relief flash across the boy's face.

* * *

'Wow, it's so big and old and…mysterious looking,' Harry breathed softly as the towering, iron gates drew apart to allow them entry into the school grounds. It was the first time Harry had seen Hogwarts from the outside, since losing his memory that is, and it was an awe-inspiring sight.

'Come along, Potter,' Snape stated sounding mildly impatient as he took Harry by the shoulder and began to steer him up towards the school entrance.

Once they'd reached the doors leading into the entrance hall Snape halted and looked down at Harry shrewdly for a brief moment.

'Once inside, Potter, you are to stay with me, I don't want you getting distracted by something and wandering off getting lost, you hear me?' Snape warned.

'I won't,' Harry replied and a moment later Snape felt the boy's hand slip into his. Snape looked down at Harry's entwined fingers for a moment but said nothing as he reached forwards and pushed the heavy oak doors open.

It turned out to be a good thing that Harry had taken it upon himself to take Snape's hand. Despite his declaration of not getting distracted and wandering off Snape had had to tighten his grip on Harry's hand a few times to pull the boy away from his inherent curiosity as they made their way through, what seemed to Harry labyrinth like hallways and staircases.

Harry remained wide-eyed the whole time, taking in sights that seemed so amazing – portraits that spoke to you as you passed, staircases that moved and swung from one side of the stairway to the other and _ghosts!_ Ghosts which floated by, acknowledging them; they even knew him by name!

Passing by several tall, narrow windows Harry suddenly halted so abruptly that Snape's arm was ricked backwards.

'Potter!'

'Look! It's a Quidditch pitch…just like in my book! It's got the three goal posts and everything!' Harry exclaimed, peering through the window with his nose practically pressed up against the glass. 'Wow, it's so big and look at all the seats! Do I play Quidditch out there?'

'We are not here to talk Quidditch,' Snape scolded starting to get irritated, 'the Headmaster is expecting us, now pick up your feet.' Snape pulled a reluctant Harry away from the window and herded him around the corner.

'Don't kids ever get lost in here?' Harry asked as they ascended again and he let go of Snape's hand to look over the banister as the staircase began to move.

'We haven't lost one yet and you, young man, are most certainly not going to be the first,' Snape replied swiftly, pushing Harry out in front of him as the staircase came to its destination.

Around another corner and they finally came to face to face with a rather hideous stone gargoyle.

'What's this ugly thing for?' Harry asked, reaching out to touch it but Snape grabbed his wrist.

'Stop,' he ordered firmly and Harry put his hands down by his sides, watching Snape intently.

'Freckled fancies,' Snape said a little grudgingly with a sour look on his face. Immediately the gargoyle came to life, frightening Harry enough for him to instinctively clutch at Snape's side, but he watched open mouthed as the wall split in two revealing a stone staircase which was spiralling upwards.

'Hop on,' Snape motioned to Harry who did as he was told, though making sure Snape was right behind him.

At the top they came face to face with a heavy looking oak door with a brass knocker in the shape of, what looked like to Harry, some kind of winged animal.

'Is this Professor Albu…I mean Professor Dumbledore's room?' Harry questioned, as he stared up at the brass knocker.

'His office, Potter, and I am glad to see you taking heed of me in regards to speaking respectfully,' Snape noted as he raised a hand to knock. He did not need to bother however for as soon as he raised his hand the door swung open seemingly on its own accord.

'You are a man of the clock, Severus, spot on time I would say,' Dumbledore's voice drifted over to them and Harry scanned his eyes across the rather impressive and most intricate looking room to find Professor Dumbledore walking towards them serenely.

'Perhaps a little late, Headmaster,' Snape commented, glancing down at Harry before prompting him into the office by a hand to the base of his neck. 'Potter became a little…distracted on the way up here.'

'Well, of course he did!' Dumbledore exclaimed rather jovially as he smiled down at Harry, who was now standing before him with eyes gazing around the office and looking highly intrigued by it all. 'Looks rather different from outside the infirmary, does it not, my dear boy?' Dumbledore asked him as he bent down a little.

'Oh yeah, it's amazing!' Harry exclaimed with clear wonder as he nodded vigorously.

'Perhaps, Severus, you could take Harry on a small tour afterwards?' Dumbledore offered brightly much to the chagrin of Snape who had planned and hoped for the visit to go as smoothly and as swiftly as possible. To have to 'tour' around with a wide-eyed Potter exclaiming 'ohhh' and 'ahhh' at every insignificant little thing would be quite… intolerable…to say the least.

'Oh, can we? Please?' Harry instantly asked, looking up at Snape with hopeful eyes.

'We shall see,' Snape replied plainly while pointedly keeping eye contact with Dumbledore, a silent 'thankyou very much' written on his face.

Harry looked a little deflated at the professor's vague response and Dumbledore reached out a hand to pat his shoulder.

'Not to worry, Harry, there'll be plenty of time if not today,' he offered warmly before turning his attention back to Snape.

'Well, I got your note, Severus. I must say it sounded rather urgent, if not even a little serious in nature,' Dumbledore stated, turning towards his desk. Harry began to shift from foot to foot at the change of subject. The excitement and enthusiasm he had felt while walking through the hallways of Hogwarts had taken over some of the troublesome and anxious thoughts in his mind, but now that they had turned to the matter at hand he felt those feelings rush through him again, making him swallow tremulously. He began to nibble on the tip of his thumbnail – a habit that he had found himself doing a lot more of over the last few days and one which Snape seemed to be constantly reminding him about.

'Shall we take a seat?' Dumbledore said, motioning towards two seats opposite his own at his desk. Snape nodded briefly, taking Harry's hand away from his mouth with a reproving look before pointing him to one of the chairs.

'So, to what is it that I owe this most pleasant visit?' Dumbledore asked as soon as they were seated and Dumbledore had fixed them with his unwavering attention. There was a brief silence as Snape traced the outline of his mouth with an index finger as if contemplating the reason himself.

Harry waited, his eyes focused on his knees. He didn't want to have this conversation even if it did mean he might get some answers to questions that had been weighing heavily at the back of his mind for a while.

Snape cleared his throat.

'There is something that needs to be discussed…' he started, '…something that has come to my attention and which I believe you need to be aware of.'

'Oh?' Dumbledore answered softly, casting his eyes between the both of them as his fingers interlocked together.

'We made a visit to Potter's aunt and uncle yesterday,' Snape explained.

'I see. To help with some memory recollection?' Dumbledore asked smoothly, though Harry noticed a touch of something in Dumbledore's tone.

'Perhaps indirectly it was,' Snape answered, shifting his gaze to Harry whose leg was now jiggling with anxious tension.

'It was because of my dreams,' Harry stated suddenly as neither adult said anything more for a moment and he couldn't take it any longer. 'I've had bad dreams about my uncle…only I didn't know he was my uncle the first few times.'

Dumbledore leaned forwards, his eyes flicking to meet Snape's as realisation seemed to come that Harry's nightmares and links to memories had obviously been continuing since his and Snape's last discussion.

'Go on,' he prompted as Harry paused and looked to Snape for some assistance.

'Well, I've had bad dreams about him before and then I saw him in a photo and Professor Snape told me he was my uncle… and that's when Professor Snape took me to go visit them,' Harry rattled off, some words running together in his haste.

'And there has been something that has…come out of this visit?' Dumbledore questioned, looking at Snape for an answer. Snape opened his mouth to respond but Harry got in first.

'They don't want me! My dream…everything was true!' He said, the words catching in his throat a little.

'I'm not sure I'm following. Perhaps you could explain to me your dream, Harry,' Dumbledore responded, his brow creasing slightly. Harry hesitated, looking at Snape for some reassurance and found a slight nod given in his direction from the professor. So he took a deep breath and began to retell the events of his dream.

'…and they were just like in my dream…Uncle Vernon was just like in my dream,' Harry finished shakily. 'They don't want me…they never wanted me, that's what I heard them say when I was out in the hallway and then that boy…Dudley…he showed me this cupboard and said it was mine and that's when I remembered stuff…'

Dumbledore suddenly held a hand up to Harry for him to stop and Harry was more than happy to do so at that point. The images of what he'd remembered were still raw and he wiped the back of his hand across his nose.

'Harry, I would like you to go out for a moment while I speak to Professor Snape in private,' Dumbledore said, lowering his hand and motioning his head towards the office door.

'No, I'm all right! I can stay here!' Harry said quickly, sitting up a little straighter in his seat. He hadn't wanted to retell his nightmare and the terrible visit he'd had but he also didn't want to be sent out and have to wait while the two of them discussed him in private.

'Please, Harry, just for a moment,' Dumbledore prompted unwaveringly.

'No, I want to stay here,' Harry responded, looking to Professor Snape for back up.

'Do as you're asked, Potter,' Snape said in the no-nonsense tone he used when he expected Harry to comply immediately.

It took a moment and a further prompting look from Snape before Harry finally obeyed and left the two adults alone.

'Stay by the stairway, Potter, don't go wandering off,' Snape called out to him as he got to the door.

'Yes, sir,' Harry replied with slight dejection.

Once the door had closed behind him Snape returned his focus to back to Dumbledore.

'What exactly are we discussing here, Severus?' Dumbledore asked without pretence.

'The fact that yesterday's visit and Potter's nightmares seem to have uncovered a little secret those so called 'family' of his have kept rather low key,' Snape replied dryly.

'I admit, they are not the most perfect muggles, even McGonagall reported that after spending that day watching them before Harry was delivered into their care,' Dumbledore said softly.

'That is exactly the point, Headmaster, there is no care!' Snape almost hissed. 'You would think I was delivering them a contagious virus the way they received us,' he continued on icily.

'They are his family,' Dumbledore responded, 'and you are aware of the reason why Harry was placed with them.'

'The blood protection,' Snape nodded with a curling lip. 'Is that really worth everything? I assure you, Headmaster, they do not see him as their family – merely a burden.'

'You seem very concerned about Harry's home situation all of a sudden, Severus. I must say it is a heart warming sight for me,' Dumbledore commented pointedly.

'Are you not listening to me, old man?' Snape fired before taking in a slow breath to regain composure. 'Yes, I admit that I was unconcerned regarding the boy's home life in the past, however, my views were clearly mistaken…as I can see yours are. He has been mistreated and neglected.'

'Of what form of mistreatment are we talking of, Severus?' Dumbledore asked seriously after an extended silence.

'Deprivation of food for apparent 'misbehaviour', making him sleep in a cupboard instead of allowing him actual house room – from what I can gather, that particular situation has only just ended, perhaps after the boy began at Hogwarts for fear that we may be keeping tabs on them – locking him in to said cupboard for extended periods of time, not to mention the fact that that muggle uncle of his was ready to take his belt off to the boy right then and there.'

Dumbledore leaned forwards, his elbows resting on his desk and he exhaled slowly, closing his eyes for a moment.

'And you get the impression, Severus, that this has been going on for some time?' He asked softly, his eyes still closed.

'I would say for most of, if not all, of his life,' Snape replied. 'It was quite plain from the moment we arrived that they clearly do not view him as an equal member of the family.'

'I must admit that I had my reservations in leaving Harry with them, though obviously the situation has been a lot more serious than I recognised,' Dumbledore lamented.

Snape's face tightened, as did his lips.

'Did you not look into that _at all_ before dumping the boy with them?' He asked with icy intent. 'If you had an incling they were not the best guardians did you not even consider doing a review of the situation?'

Dumbledore fixed Snape with an intent gaze, his blue eyes piercing.

'I left Harry with them in the belief that, not only he would be the safest there due to Lily's blood protection, but that they would have seen to raise him as their own son – clearly this has not happened,' Dumbledore responded slowly.

Snape scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. 'Has this resurfaced some old memories for you, Severus?' Dumbledore questioned and Snape's eyes flashed.

'Do not bring that up with me, not with this!' Snape hissed. 'I feel cheated, Dumbledore. I made an agreement with you, almost eleven years ago now, to protect the boy in Lily's memory…_Lily's _memory, and now I find that the boy has been put into a position where he has been mistreated and neglected for most of his life!'

'You are right,' Dumbledore noted after a tense silence. 'I should have foreseen more than what I did. Mistakes have certainly been made and Harry has suffered because of it.'

'Yes, and I am the one that has had to deal with the fall out,' Snape uttered tightly. 'This is not what I signed up for!'

'No, you didn't,' Dumbledore cut in, 'but you have done a remarkable job thus far, my boy. I am proud of you, and Harry is better off for it,' Dumbledore finished as Snape looked back at him nonplussed.

'So, what now?' Snape queried after a silence between them. 'What reaction are you giving to this?'

Dumbledore pressed his interlocking fingers together.

'I am regretful of the choice I made regarding Harry ten years ago – clearly my assumptions as to what was best for him were wrong, even if I believed I had the right reasons for doing it. And I can see now that I also made a mistake in taking your commitment to protect the boy away from you,' Dumbledore stated softly.

'What are you saying, Dumbledore?' Snape asked, his eyes narrowing.

'I am saying that from now on you should be allowed a greater degree of input in regards to decisions made for Harry's benefit and his future. You made your decision almost eleven years ago and that decision should not be in vain,' Dumbledore assured smoothly.

'I think that is easier for you to say than to actually do, Headmaster,' Snape stated in a low voice.

'Perhaps,' Dumbledore nodded slightly, 'however the first one is already upon us…Harry's future in regards to his family,' Dumbledore explained further as Snape fixed him with a confounded expression.

'Surely, after this, you would not even toy with the notion in sending the boy back to those…people, Headmaster?' Snape said with an instant coldness seeping into his voice.

'As I said, our first decision is already upon us,' Dumbledore repeated calmly.

Snape stiffened in his seat as Dumbledore looked across at him… waiting.

To send the boy back to those muggles a month or so ago wouldn't have had an impact on Snape, now however, he found himself seriously contemplating the boy's welfare. It was a strange and unfamiliar sensation – making decisions for someone's life…A child's life.

'Please don't send me back there,' a shaking, almost pleading voice came from the doorway and Snape turned to find Harry standing there looking distraught. 'I don't wanna go back… I don't ever want to!' Harry's voice rose slightly.

'I thought you were told to wait outside?' Snape remonstrated automatically. Harry sucked his lip in at Snape's slight scolding but didn't move.

'Come in, Harry,' Dumbledore said kindly. 'I apologise that I had to ask you to leave for a moment but it was very important for me to speak with Professor Snape.'

Harry walked slowly back into the room.

'Are you going to make me go back and live with them? I mean, once I'm better and got my memory back?'

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair looking at Harry over his spectacles, his interlaced fingers pressed against his mouth.

'Sit down, Harry,' he motioned after a moment and Harry, hesitantly, once again took his seat next to Snape.

'I am sorry that you've suffered like this and that these memories had to come back to you in such a way. I believed I was doing the right thing by you when I delivered you to your aunt and uncle to live after your parents died,' Dumbledore spoke softly.

'_You_ left me with my aunt and uncle?' Harry asked, sounding a little taken aback.

'I did,' Dumbledore nodded, 'and unfortunately I cannot make up for those years but…no, you will not be sent back to them…other arrangements will need to be made.'

'But…whose going to take me? I don't have any other family, do I?' Harry asked softly, turning to Snape for an answer.

'Not that I'm aware of,' Snape responded without taking his eyes from Dumbledore.

The old man had that look in his eye again - that irritating, knowing look that he'd had back when the boy was in the infirmary.

Snape pulled his eyes away to look down at Harry who was gripping the edge of his seat tightly.

'Since Potter will be with me for the rest of these holidays we have time to make a decision - '

'Can I stay with you?' Harry asked suddenly. 'I mean, even after I'm better?'

Snape's eyebrows raised considerably and his own hand began to grip the armrest of his chair.

'I'm your teacher, Potter. It would not be… appropriate. Besides, I am not the right person to be a permanent guardian,' he said quickly.

He couldn't quite believe what the boy had just asked – he was not a parent, he could never be a parent… he was not that kind of person. Yet at the same time he felt a sense of something inside him …a feeling wash over him.

'Harry, this is not a quick decision to be made, however, I would not dismiss the notion so hurriedly, Severus,' Dumbledore stated with a telling twinkle in his eye. 'As I said earlier, you have done a fine job with Harry thus far and did you not say to me a moment ago that you wished to take on more of the…responsibility you vowed to almost eleven years ago?'

Snape drew himself up as he inhaled.

'I am not sure that is what I had in mind, Headmaster.'

'Oh, please? I don't want to go with anyone else,' Harry pressed. 'I promise I'll be good.'

'It is not a matter of _being good_,' Snape said swiftly, 'though I assure you that you most certainly _would _be if I did entertain the notion of being a more permanent guardian to you.'

'It is not an idle decision to make and one that everyone needs to take some time to consider,' Dumbledore added. 'Severus?'

'Hmm,' Snape found himself simply nodding before he'd realised it and remained a little speechless as Harry continued to look up at him hopefully.

'Very good,' Dumbledore clapped his hands together as if he had made some great discovery. 'Now, is there anything that you wish to ask me, Harry?' Dumbledore questioned, leaning down a little to meet Harry's eye level.

'Um… yes, sir,' Harry mumbled after a drawn out pause as he looked at Snape with hesitation.

'Come on then, child,' Dumbledore prompted warmly.

'Well… if my dreams about my aunt and uncle turned out to be real then… that means… the man with the two faces is real too,' Harry stated softly, leaning in towards Snape slightly.

Dumbledore sighed and looked down at his hands.

'You have a sharp mind, Harry, and I knew that this question would be coming,' Dumbledore said sounding a little regretful. 'Yes, it is true I am sorry to say.'

Harry visibly shuddered slightly.

'I don't understand, sir. How can a man have two faces? Why… why is he in my dreams to begin with…what does he have to do with my mum and dad?' Harry stammered.

'It is difficult to explain to you and I do not wish to upset you further but I can see that not understanding is also troubling you,' Dumbledore said gently.

'Yes, sir,' Harry breathed, putting his thumbnail back to his mouth.

'Then I shall try my best…he is a dark wizard, Harry. A man who has been after control and power for a very long time…' Dumbledore paused for a moment, glancing at Snape before speaking again. 'He killed your parents in pursuit of that power.'

'He… killed my parents?' Harry repeated in a strangled voice.

'Yes, I am sorry, my boy. I am sorry that you are going to have to come to terms with that knowledge once again due to your memory loss.'

'That's what he meant, in my dream…that they died begging for mercy,' Harry whispered as he wiped a hand across his face.

'I'm afraid so,' Dumbledore answered softly.

'But why…why was he there in my dream? Does he want to kill me to?' Harry asked after taking a silent moment as this truth sank in.

'He came to Hogwarts this past year to get possession of something. Something that would help him regain some power,' Dumbledore explained slowly as if weighing each word with careful consideration. 'You went to save what he wanted – a stone that would have given him eternal life. You encountered him in your efforts and that's when you were knocked unconscious, my dear boy.'

'The stone,' Harry murmured, recalling what Dumbledore had said to him that day when he had awoken in the infirmary and Ron's comment – at last, things were starting to come together, not that it helped the pain inside of him at the thought of his parents.

'You were a very brave boy, Harry,' Dumbledore said, reaching across and patting Harry on the cheek. 'A true Gryffindor.'

'Also a very foolish boy!' Snape suddenly spoke up.

Dumbledore smiled slightly.

'Perhaps,' he nodded. 'Do you understand everything that I've told you, Harry?' Dumbledore questioned softly.

'I think so, sir,' Harry sniffed.

'I am always here for you to talk to, you know that don't you?' Dumbledore asked.

'Yes, sir.'

'And you have Professor Snape with you. There is nothing to fear.'

Harry nodded.

'Severus, it may be an idea to take Harry home now. I think that is enough for him to have to deal with,' Dumbledore noted softly after a moment's silence.

'What of the Dursleys, Headmaster?' Snape questioned as he stood.

'Oh, I will undoubtedly be making a visit,' Dumbledore nodded, his face was relaxed yet his voice had noticeably hardened.

'Very good,' Snape nodded before taking a hand to Harry's shoulders and guiding him towards the door.

'I trust that you will continue to consider the guardianship issue, Severus?' Dumbledore called after him. Snape turned back, Harry at his side practically pressing up against him.

'I need to get the boy home as you said,' Severus stated after a silence between them.

Dumbledore nodded.

'Of course,' he said, waving a dismissing hand.

'Come,' Snape said, taking a hand once more to Harry's shoulder.

* * *

'I need a drink,' Snape stated as he hung his coat up on the stand and watched Harry pull his shoes off as Bumble circled around their feet, 'and I think you could do with a rest,' he added as he took Harry under the chin and looked down at him. 'You've had an emotional morning and look tired.'

'No, I'm ok,' Harry said, shaking his head despite Snape's grip.

He felt a little drained after his visit to Dumbledore and from the information he had learned but at the same time there was a strange sense of relief in hearing some answers at last. 'I don't need a nap, honest!'

'Nevertheless, I think you should go up to your room for some quiet time while I prepare lunch.'

'No, I want to stay with you, please? Can't I help you with lunch?' Harry pleaded.

Snape looked down at him for a moment in deliberation. The boy did look a little weary but after hearing the fate of his parents and the truth about his dreams and Voldemort perhaps it would be best that he not be left to dwell on his own too soon.

'Very well, go and wash your hands and get the bread from the cupboard,' Snape directed, pushing Harry towards the kitchen.

Lunch was a quiet affair. Snape had become accustomed to his ears being assaulted during meal times by Harry's constant and unrestrained chatter, yet today the boy sat silent and brooding as he took small bites of his sandwich.

'You're very quiet,' Snape noted as he finished his own meal and pushed the plate away a little. 'I usually can't shut you up.'

'Just thinkin', Harry shrugged.

'hmm…' Snape murmured.

A moment later and without warning Harry pushed his chair back and flew at Snape, flinging his arms around his neck tightly. Snape sat startled for a moment, his arms hanging at his sides.

'Thanks P'fessor,' Harry murmured.

'For what?' Snape questioned cagily.

'For everything – not being angry with me this morning and taking me to see Professor Dumbledore and for saying you might let me stay… that you might be my guardian even after I've got my memory and magic better,' Harry stated without pretence. 'Will you really think about it?' He continued, finding his way on to Snape's lap. 'It's just… when I think about my mum and dad and my aunt and uncle and everything I feel really…sad. Like it's a big bubble getting bigger and bigger inside of me, but then when you're with me I feel better… 'cause you look after me and I'm not alone.'

'I'm not sure you fully understand what you're saying, Potter,' Snape said slowly, uncomfortably.

'Yes, I do!' Harry exclaimed. 'I want to stay with you… I mean after I'm better and when I'm not at school. You promised Professor Dumbledore that you'd think about it!'

Snape didn't know how to answer. Had he actually promised that?

He suddenly found himself patting the boy's back awkwardly.

'Come, up,' Snape said after a moment longer, taking Harry by the arms to move him from his lap. 'Come with me,' Snape directed, holding Harry by the wrist and striding out of the kitchen towards the staircase.

'Why? Where are we going?' Harry asked a little worriedly. The last time Snape had taken him by the arm like this he'd ended up getting his backside walloped. Harry's trepidation only increased as Snape didn't answer.

They got to Snape's study and inside Harry discovered rather dismally that the cupboard where his broom and cloak were kept now had a lock on the handle. He watched as Snape retrieved a key from his pocket and unlocked the metal padlock and low and behold took out his Nimbus 2000 broom.

Snape held it for a moment looking down rather astutely at Harry.

'I do not think it is healthy for you to wallow in all that has been discovered and spoken about in the last few days,' he stated bluntly. 'Here you go,' he added, handing Harry his broom.

'What?' Harry blinked at it as if he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do.

'Your broom, Potter - the one you were so keen on finding the other day and got your backside smacked for if you remember.'

'I… can go flying?'

'You may go outside and fly for a bit, hopefully it may help you to deal with everything at the moment. I do not want you wallowing in destructive thoughts.'

Harry looked down at his feet at that, his lips pressed together tightly as he nodded in understanding.

' However, I will be keeping an eye on you, stay in the vicinity of the garden and no harebrained manoeuvres that will see me having to stitch you back together,' Snape warned. For future reference -it will still be kept under lock and key and you will ask me for permission to fly, understood?'

'Oh, yes sir!' Harry nodded, looking up again. 'Are you going to come out and fly your broom too?' He asked.

'No, Potter. I don't quite see the interest in it myself. But I _will_ be watching, so mind yourself.'

'Ok,' Harry nodded and began to scamper off towards the door before coming to a halt and turning back, latching onto Snape around the middle in a tight hug. 'Thankyou!' He breathed, before letting go and disappearing from sight.

Snape stood on the spot for several moments. What was happening to him? A month or so ago he would have given anything to wrench that broomstick out of the boy's hands and watch his face as he broke it in two… but Harry wasn't that boy now, he wasn't what Snape had seen him as – a spoilt, big-headed, arrogant, disobedient…well, actually he was still disobedient at times but Snape could deal with that. Plus the boy needed some space, and some time to perhpas release some of the anger or sadness built up inside of him.

He left the room and descended the stairs as sounds of Harry's footsteps running down the passageway to the back door met his ears.

* * *

**Hi all,**

**Well it has been a while again… sorry about that but finally I have finished the chapter :)**** So many interruptions the last couple of weeks, including a new computer system!!**

**Thankyou very much for all the wonderful reviews I received for chapter 19 – It really was fantastic reading them all as I had my doubts about how I had written the Dursleys, so thanks for all the positive feedback!**

**I really hope you enjoyed chapter 20 :)**

**Up next in chapter 21... Harry finds himself in a little bit of strife :)**

**Take care everyone!**


	21. The Naming Game

**Disclaimer** - Some parts of this chapter are taken from 'Quidditch Through the Ages' by

J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**The Naming Game**

_Dear Severus,_

_I do hope that you and Harry are well, my boy. I realise that the last few weeks have been challenging for you, not to mention the last few days, for both you and Harry._

_I do still take comfort in believing that Harry is with the best person right now. Since your visit three days ago with him I realise that there will still be a lot for your young charge to cope and come to terms with. Please remember that I am always here and will support you in any way possible._

_I did not have an opportunity during your visit to discuss something, Severus, so I will take the time to now - Harry will undoubtedly have further questions as time passes and perhaps as more memory continues to return. I urge you to answer these as best and as honestly as possible, Severus, but also remember that he is still only a child and some information will need to wait until he is old enough to fully understand. I have confidence that you will be able to make appropriate decisions regarding this._

_On that note I shall finish, but please remember that I am available for you or for Harry at any time. You need only to send word._

_Kindest regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I trust that you are still considering the issue of guardianship, Severus. I have seen great changes in you these past few weeks, even if you may not see them in yourself._

Snape screwed the letter up in his hand roughly and then, with a smooth flick of his wand, vanquished it into thin air with a slightly sour, indignant look on his face.

Had he not been doing that anyway? Had he not been doing what the headmaster _suggested_ in the letter already? Dumbledore had given him this responsibility, said he had faith in him, yet he _still_ seemed to think he needed reminding of such things!

Snape had known all along that it was easy for Dumbledore to _say_ he'd give him more responsibility and decision making over the boy, but words and actions were two different things.

As far as Snape was concerned he was handling Potter in the way he saw fit. Since the last few days had been particularly distressing he had made a conscious decision to keep the boy busy and get him back on a consistent schedule as soon as possible – getting back to a somewhat normal routine was what the boy needed right now to keep his mind from wandering to too many unwanted and unhelpful thoughts.

Of course Potter had questions, Snape would have been uneasy if he hadn't, but he had managed to field them in a way he thought best – with straightforward yet simple answers that were appropriate for an eleven year old and he _did not_ need a letter from Dumbledore to tell him that!

Yes, occasionally it was difficult if Potter continued to press a point, but nothing he was incapable of dealing with. No, he was managing just fine since their visit to Harry's relatives and the subsequent visit to Dumbledore. If Dumbledore was so eager for him to accept this new level of responsibility then the Headmaster had better start trusting him and leaving him to it.

Besides, Harry seemed to be coping fairly well, considering. Due to Snape's determination to set him back on a consistent routine Harry's magical ability was continuing to improve, along with additional memories that were now, finally, beginning to surface. Admittedly they were, at best, only flashes or glimpses but it was at least something other than nightmarish memories

Most of these new memories had to do with Ron or Hermione or some small detail to do with school. Occasionally, however, a small gem would emerge, allowing Snape an interesting and rather eye-opening insight into some rather intriguing information. One of these little 'gems' had emerged on Wednesday afternoon, three days after their visit to Dumbledore.

Snape had left Harry at the kitchen table, with instructions to write in his journal, and retired to his study for a bit of relaxed reading. He'd only been alone for a mere ten minutes or so, however, when there was a soft knock on the open study door and Harry's voice following soon after.

'Professor Snape?'

'What is it, Potter?' Snape sighed as he looked over towards the doorway, setting his book down on his lap at the open page. 'Didn't I say I was going to be busy for the next hour and that you should amuse yourself once you've finished your journal?'

'Yes,' Harry nodded as he held on to the doorframe and swung back and forth.

'Then why is it that I find you at my study door after a mere…ten minutes?' Snape asked, flicking his eyes across to the mantle clock.

'I have to ask you something,' Harry replied matter-of-factly.

'If this is about us going for a walk through the forest again, the answer is still no,' Snape declared swiftly, assuming Harry was about to ask the same question which had been coming up over the last day or so.

'No, it's not about that,' Harry said, rolling his eyes a little as if Snape was completely behind the times. 'I wanted to ask if I ever had a dragon?'

'Excuse me?' Snape asked slowly as he raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

'A dragon,' Harry repeated as if there was nothing unusual about the question at all. 'It's just I remembered something while…I was writing at the table. I had this dragon in a box. It must have been a baby one though, 'cause it was pretty small,' Harry explained, stepping into the study without waiting any longer for Snape to summon him in.

'No, Potter, I am quite certain that you have never had a dragon,' Snape replied with a slight smirk on his face at the boy's preposterous notion.

'Are you _really_ sure, sir?' Harry pressed on, sounding unconvinced at the answer.

'_Very_, you were most likely remembering a dream you've had,' Snape added smoothly.

'No, it wasn't a dream,' Harry stated firmly, 'though if it was then that would make it even _more _possible, wouldn't it? Most of my dreams turn out to be real stuff that's happened.'

Snape's smirk fell at the boy's valid reasoning.

'I think that big, giant man was with me,' Harry continued on thoughtfully, 'you know…the one in the photo. Hoggart?'

'Hagrid,' Snape corrected swiftly as he sat up a bit straighter in his chair. Now that had a bit more of truth to it. That fool of a man was always pushing the boundaries with the dangerous breeds of animals he had coming and going in the forest and the school grounds – though a dragon, even a baby one, was bringing it to a whole new level.

'I think he hatched it!' Harry exclaimed suddenly, as if the memory had just resurfaced in full. 'Maybe he gave it to me,' he added, looking excited.

'You do not give someone a dragon, Potter, especially not an eleven year old child,' Snape replied impatiently at the child's silly ramblings. 'However, if by some chance this _is_ a memory returning then I would be very interested to know not only what you were doing there watching a dragon hatch in the first place but also where it came from. I may have to have a word with Hagrid about that when we get back to school.'

Yes, Harry's memories were certainly allowing Snape a rare insight into the less well-known goings on at Hogwarts and Harry seemed more than happy to share any new detail that surfaced.

The one thing that Snape did notice was that Harry had become noticeably clingier than before. Whenever they were not engaged in magic or memory work Harry wanted to constantly know what Snape was doing, latching onto him at any given moment in impromptu sideways cuddles and seeming unwilling to be out of Snape's sight for more than ten minutes or so.

The one exception, however, seemed to be flying. Despite Snape's initial reservations in allowing Harry his broom, it seemed that his reasoning behind it was well warranted after all. Harry seemed a lot more at ease and happier when on his broomstick.

Not that flying hadn't caused any issues; Several times Snape had gone outside and scolded Harry for what he considered 'reckless manoeuvres', though as Harry responded – while facing nose to wall in a corner of the kitchen as punishment – they were only the basic moves listed in the Quidditch book Ron had given him.

Much to Snape's chagrin, Harry still seemed to possess a certain amount of foolhardiness where Quidditch was concerned and nothing highlighted that point better than the following Saturday afternoon...

'I'm all done,' Harry declared, licking his fingers of the last vestiges of his lunch.

'Stop that!' Snape scolded. 'I thought I'd been teaching you better manners than that,' he added, flinging a napkin towards Harry.

'Nope,' Harry replied cheekily, licking his pinkie finger as he looked at Snape boldly. The warning look from the professor that he received back, however, was more than enough to sober him up. He'd been in a funny mood all day actually and had twice already got himself into trouble that morning due to a persistent cheeky attitude.

'I don't know what's got in to you today but it's going to stop, you hear me?' Snape warned as he took his and Harry's plate from the table and strode over to the sink. 'Drink that and then you may go,' Snape motioned to the glass of water at Harry's elbow.

'Cool, I'm gonna go flying,' Harry stated once he'd gulped the water down and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. 'I'll get my shoes on and you go and get my broom, ok?' Harry stated.

'Excuse me?' Snape queried silkily with a raised eyebrow as he blocked Harry's path out of the kitchen.

'I said - '

'No, I heard what you said,' Snape stated with a firm set expression on his face, 'it is the manner in which you said it. You seem to be a little too big for your boots today, young man. You do not run this house, I do. Perhaps you need a reminder of that?' Snape finished.

'No, I don't need reminding,' Harry said quickly, shaking his head as he was certain of what that reminder would consist of.

'Good, then you should have no complaints in having some down time before you go rampaging off outside. Go and do something quietly for half and hour.'

'Oh…but…' Harry began to whine but stopped instantly when Snape levelled him with a firm stare.

'Do not test me, Potter. You have been on very thin ice all morning.'

Harry sighed, standing up and realising defeat. 'Well, what are you going to be doing?' He asked slowly, his clingy inclinations returning despite being told off.

'Nothing that an eleven year old would be interested in,' Snape answered swiftly.

'Do you want to do something together?' Harry asked with sudden hope in his eyes. 'We could play one of those games in the cupboard; you know… the ones Professor McGonagall brought. You haven't played any of those with me yet!'

'No, I am going to be busy doing some potions work once I have cleaned up in here,' Snape answered.

'Ooohhh, can I help with some potions?' Harry pressed immediately.

'No, you can do as I've asked and find something quiet to do,' Snape answered without delay.

'Oh, you never let me do anything fun that you do!' Harry declared hotly. 'You won't even take me up to _see_ your potions lab!'

'It is not a place for children, as I've told you. Now scoot!' Snape ordered, starting to lose his patience.

Thirty minutes later, after spending the time drawing a rather skilled depiction of Snape being chased by the fiery breaths of a dragon, Harry was finally 'released' outside with his broom and Bumble trailing at his heels.

It was a fantastic day for flying, there wasn't much wind and the sun was out and warm on his back. Harry took to his broom and flew around the perimeter of the garden steadily a few times, pushing the speed up with each lap and then after that began to run through some of the moves he had learned out of the Quidditch book.

'See this one,' he said to Bumble as he hovered just above where she was sprawled out on the grass, 'this is called 'The Starfish and Stick.' He took off, executing the move by hanging with one hand and one foot curled around the handle of his broom while flying about a metre or so off the ground.

He landed smoothly back down to the ground a moment later, grinning widely. He knew he'd most likely get into trouble again if Professor Snape caught him but what were the chances of the professor looking out of the window at that exact time _again_? Besides, the professor was way too protective. The moves weren't that dangerous and he wasn't even that far off the ground. Harry felt more than comfortable on his broom anyway. He felt like he'd been flying forever and he loved the feeling of freedom it gave him.

He spent the next twenty minutes doing some of the more simple and 'Snape friendly' manoeuvres with a more brazen one thrown in occasionally when he thought he could risk it. There was one particular one that he really, really wanted to try which he'd read about the day before and was itching to give it a go. It involved flying at a faster speed than what he had been doing and then doing a tight roll towards the ground.

'What do you think?' he asked Bumble, leaning down a little to look at the cat who was sitting on the grass licking a front paw. She stopped and looked up at him, blinking at the sound of his voice.

'Professor Snape can't mind that much, it's not really _that_ dangerous,' Harry stated with added conviction in his voice as if he was trying to convince himself. He swept his eyes up to the house. 'He said he's busy doing stuff anyway, I'll just try it a few times and then that will be it,' Harry decided.

He set off towards one end of the garden so that he would have enough length to perform the manoeuvre. He gave it a few good goes, starting off slowly and then getting a little faster with each attempt, feeling rather pleased with himself. The problem was, the faster he was able to do it the smaller the garden began to feel. In the end, by the time Harry was ready to execute the tumble, he'd run out of length of the garden and had to pull up fast before crashing into the side fence or the conifers at the other end.

He sighed in frustration as he landed back on the grass. If only Professor Snape's garden was just slightly longer or wider – then he would have enough room to practice the move as it was meant to be. The only way he may be able to do it was – no he couldn't, if he got caught after all the warnings he'd been given Professor Snape would chop him up into pieces for one of his nasty potions.

But would Professor Snape actually find out? If he just tried it once what was the likelihood that the man would be looking out of a window just at that exact moment? And it wasn't as if he was going to be walking _through_ the plants…he was just going to fly _over_ them. What was the worst that could happen?

Harry had pretty much convinced himself of his infallible plan by that stage and began to make his way down to the bottom corner of the garden. His funny mood, which he had been in all day, was taking over his sense of logic.

He climbed back onto his broom, looking across to his destination. This way he would get the whole garden length, plus the extra length down the side of the house where Snape's more potent plant specimens were. That extra length would give him enough time to get his speed up and do the tumble turn all in one smooth motion – that was the plan anyway. Unfortunately though, as Harry found out, the best-laid plans do not always work out as expected.

Harry got his speed up just fine – bent low against his broom as he streaked up towards the side of the house, the wind whipping past his ears and a great feeling of freedom surging through him. Unfortunately though, he misjudged the height he was from the ground and when he went into the tumble his back hit the earth roughly causing him to lose his grip on his broom and fly forwards across the planted area and on to his stomach.

He coughed, feeling dirt and grit in his mouth and up his nose. Rolling onto his back he tried to get his breath back after being winded. After laying there, breathing heavily for a few moments, he turned his head to find himself amongst a set of broad-leafed, furry-stemmed plants.

Oh, Professor Snape was going to kill him! He immediately imagined the professor's face starring down at him with that ominous, scolding look that he gave whenever Harry misbehaved.

He hadn't meant anything to happen like this. The only reason he'd gone ahead with it was because he was going to be flying _above_ the plants not tumbling and skidding through them!

Harry managed to push himself up in to a sitting position and rubbed a hand across his stomach. His back and arms ached but nothing seemed broken, he could just imagine the reception he would get if he hobbled into the house with a broken leg or arm or something. Looking around though, his face fell despondently. A lot of the soil had been disturbed, some plants were half out of the earth and others were bent this way and that.

He stood up slowly, breathing out with a deep sigh and looking around at the destruction he'd caused. His broom lay a metre or so away from where he had landed. He bit his lip, wondering what he should do. Professor Snape hadn't come running out, hollering at him so it was possible that the professor was still inside, unaware of what Harry had been up to. A sense of relief rushed through Harry at that thought. The professor had warned him more than once against doing the more dangerous manoeuvres and told him off several times already for doing them. If the professor knew he'd just been doing one such manoeuvre and landed in the restricted section of the garden… well, Harry was sure he would not like the consequences.

He looked down and brushed some soil off his knees. If he could just clean up the area a little, put the soil back evenly and straighten out the plants that had been disturbed then there was a real chance that the professor wouldn't be any the wiser, he had better work fast though.

Harry knelt down again and set to work, spreading the soil evenly over the ground again and compacting it down with his hands, wincing slightly as he did so as his right elbow and across his stomach felt tender and bruised.

Once the soil had been spread over evenly Harry straightened up the plants that had been displaced, pushing the soil back around their roots. He stood up then and looked down at the area. It looked mostly back to normal and he breathed out a sigh of relief, grabbing hold of his broom and pulling it out of the branches of the plant in which it had landed.

Some of the soil still looked a bit uneven but he was sure Snape would not notice that. The professor didn't go out to check on his plants every single day and after a bit of watering the soil would even up.

He backtracked quickly out of the garden, taking a cautious glance towards the house as he did so for any sign of the professor but, thankfully, all was quiet.

'That was close!' Harry exclaimed to Bumble, flopping down on the grass once he'd washed his hands off at the garden tap. He sprawled out on his back, letting the sun seep into him and closed his eyes, smiling. He loved flying, he really did and he couldn't wait to visit Ron again so he could show him the moves he had been doing.

'Wash your hands before you sit down,' Snape ordered as Harry pulled his chair out and sat expectantly at the table, 'you should know that by now.'

'They're clean,' Harry stated, holding up both hands for Snape to inspect. 'See!'

'I do not see how they could be considering you've been outside for the last few hours doing Merlin knows what,' Snape said dryly.

'I washed them with the garden tap around the side,' Harry replied without thought and then bit his lip, hoping that the professor wouldn't ask him how he'd got his hands so dirty that he had to wash them by the outside hose.

Snape didn't, however. He clicked his fingers impatiently at Harry instead, ordering him, with the silent reprimand that only Snape could give, to get upstairs and get cleaned up without further argument.

Harry slipped off his seat, sighing softly as he traipsed past the professor into the hallway and up the stairs to the bathroom. Washing his hands under the running water he looked up into the mirror and noticed a smudge of dirt running down the side of his neck. He quickly wiped his wet hand across it to get rid of the smudge and then ran his fingers under the water once more before dying them off and turning back towards the door.

He descended the stairs two at a time as the smell of beef and gravy emanated from the kitchen. Unconsciously running a hand across his stomach and then back again he flopped down in to his seat once more as Snape served a plate of beef, gravy and vegetables down in front of him.

Taking a stab at a piece of meat, he ran his other hand across his stomach once again, noticing a slight tingling itch starting. That was weird. He rubbed at it again through his t-shirtbut the itching only dissipated for a brief moment before returning with greater intensity.

Ten minutes later and Harry felt like his skin was crawling. The itching had spread from his stomach and was now on his back, arms and on the back of his legs as well. He couldn't help but fidget as the itchy burning continued to take hold.

'Stop fidgeting and sit properly, for goodness sake,' Snape scolded at Harry's continued squirming.

Harry was just about to say that he couldn't because he was itching all over when a sudden, panicked thought stopped him. What if the itching had something to do with those plants he'd landed in that afternoon? He surreptitiously looked down and lifted the bottom of his t-shirt up to see a pink rash spreading across his stomach. He swallowed worriedly. If Professor Snape noticed that then he was sure to put two and two together and realise Harry had been where he shouldn't.

Well, he couldn't risk Professor Snape realising. Not only did he not want to get into trouble but he also didn't want the professor to be disappointed in him… after all, Professor Snape had been so nice in giving him his broom to help him forget some of the troubles on his mind and now he'd gone and done what he was told explicitly not too. He would just have to sit still and put up with it so as not to attract the professor's attention. If one of the plants had given him a rash or something then it was bound to settle down after a while.

Unfortunately however, this was far from the case. The itching and burning only intensified and spread further as time went on – up his neck and down his side. No wonder the professor had warned him not to go near the plants if that's what happened just by touching them!

By the time dinner was finished and Snape had served up a plate of fruit Harry couldn't help but keep scratching, trying in vein to do it as secretly as possible, but it was becoming more and more difficult. Oh, why had he been so stupid to go flying there?!

'What is the matter with you tonight?' Snape asked suddenly, his eyes narrowing as he fixed his attention on to a fidgeting, squirming Harry with suspicion. 'You haven't stopped fidgeting all evening.'

'Nothing, sir,' Harry replied quickly, trying to sit still but he found himself unable to hold out any longer and took a fevered scratch at his arm, feeling a small sense of relief as his fingers scrapped over the itchy, burning skin.

As soon as he did so Snape was on to him – the professor missed nothing.

'Why are you scratching like that?' He questioned, laying down his spoon.

'It's ok…I probably just got bitten or something,' Harry stated hastily, shaking his head as the itchy burning re-appeared on his arm immediately after he stopped scratching.

'Come here,' Snape ordered swiftly, reaching out to take Harry's arm in his hand.

'No, it's nothing, honest!' Harry replied, now a bit more frantic than before but Snape grasped his arm nonetheless and pulled him over so he was standing next to the professor's chair.

Harry sucked in his bottom lip and held his breath as Snape turned his arm over to inspect.

'Potter, what on earth…'

Harry looked down and got a shock himself. His skin was blotchy and red across the top and down the inside of his forearm. He hadn't realised how bad it looked until now.

Snape reached out and grabbed his other arm, pulling it towards him. Harry remained silent, wishing the professor would let his arms go so he could scratch some more…his stomach and legs were really itching!

'What have you been doing?' Snape suddenly interrogated. Harry looked down at the floor, pulling away a little from Snape's grasp in a futile attempt to break free but Snape had no intention of letting him go. 'I asked you a question, young man. If I didn't know any better I would say you have been mucking around in the side garden,' Snape added sharply.

Harry looked up at that.

'How… how do you know?' Harry almost whispered, the itching and burning becoming too intense for him to fight the truth any longer.

At Harry's obvious confession Snape turned him to the side a bit and landed a resounding smack square across the boy's backside.

'I am not easily fooled, Mr Potter, and the fact that there is only _on_e plant that causes this type of rash is a pretty good indicator,' Snape answered swiftly as Harry put a hand back to rub his rear end, a mortified look on his face, though in reality the smack paled in comparison to the relentless itchy burning he was feeling.

'I didn't mean to!' Harry cried. 'It was an accident.'

'Explain to me how you coming into contact with my Nightnettle plant could _possibly_ be an accident?' Snape questioned, his voice raised several decibels.

'I needed more room to do this move… on my broom… I only meant to fly over them! I did the move wrong and fell,' Harry explained miserably, there really was no point in hiding anything now.

'That is not an accident,' Snape scolded, 'it is a clear case of reckless disobedience, after all the warnings I gave you about doing stunts on that broom of yours. You silly child! Do you have any idea how potent the Nightnettle plant is!'

Snape sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Harry remained silent.

'Have you been scratching a lot?' He asked, suddenly pulling Harry back closer towards him to really inspect the damage.

'Uh huh,' Harry nodded dejectedly.

'Where abouts?' Snape queried.

'All over,' Harry sniffed weakly.

Snape grasped the bottom of Harry's t-shirt and pulled it up to examine the boy's stomach. Sure enough, just as Snape had feared, Harry was covered in the same distinctive blotchy, red rash only a Nightnettle plant could cause.

'It's spreading everywhere,' Snape noted, 'because you left it so long without telling me and been scratching.'

'I didn't want you to be angry with me,' Harry answered apprehensively.

'I _am_ angry,' Snape said sharply, 'so you would have been better off coming to me and telling me the truth to begin with. The more you scratch the more it spreads. Turn around,' Snape ordered letting go of Harry's t-shirt.

Harry did as he was told, craning his neck to look over his shoulder as he felt Snape lift his t-shirt up from the back.

'It's all over your back as well,' Snape said, sounding exasperated. 'Stop scratching!' He added as Harry began to rub a hand over his stomach. 'You're a naughty little boy. If it wasn't for the fact that I know you are itching a burning all over you would be across my knee right now for being so disobedient!'

'I'm sorry,' Harry sniffed.

'Yes, I think you will be,' Snape answered smoothly, pulling Harry's t-shirt back down and taking a look at his legs.

'How do we get rid of it?' Harry asked worriedly, trying to turn back around until Snape clamped a hand to his upper arm to stop him.

'Well, if you had come to me when it had first happened it would have been a simple matter of giving you a medicinal cream to put on the original rash. Now, because you left it and allowed it to spread your recovery is going to take a lot longer. Nightnettle can make you quite sick if you don't nip it in the bud,' Snape finished, making a move to stand up.

'Oh,' Harry said woefully, a hand automatically reaching up to scratch at his neck before Snape grabbed hold of his wrist.

'Stop scratching, I mean it!' Snape scolded sharply. 'The more you scratch the worse you will make it and the more it will spread,' Snape warned, taking a hand to the base of Harry's neck and marching him out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

'I can't help it… it's so itchy!' Harry declared desperately.

'You're having a salt bath and while you are soaking in that I will mix up some cream to put on afterwards which should ease some of the effects a little.'

'Can't you just give me a potion to make it all go away?' Harry whimpered as they arrived at the bathroom and Snape immediately began to run the water.

'Nightnettle is a useful ingredient for other medicinal purposes but, unfortunately for you, as far as remedies go for it's own effects there is very little,' Snape said, shaking his head as he felt the water's temperature as it came through the tap.

While the water was still running he left Harry for a few moments so he could go to his potion stores and retrieve the salt crystals needed for the bath. Even though he had warned Harry not to scratch while he was gone he knew the boy would most likely not be able to stop himself if left alone for too long, so he made haste in retrieving the salt before the boy could inflict too much further damage.

There was honestly not a moment's peace with that blessed child around! What on earth the boy had been thinking in going down that side of the house. He knew it was out of bounds to him, flying or not.

Snape sighed, snatching the container of salt crystals off one of the shelves. Well, the boy as going to get his just deserts now for misbehaving, that was for sure. The rash had set in and spread further than it should have been allowed to and one salt bath and application of cream was not going to cure it over night. It would take at least two or three days for the initial effects to subside.

Snape felt a grim displeasure at that thought. Potter was going to be whining and complaining over the next few days… but then who could blame him when he would be itching and burning for most of the time. Snape felt a wave of something rush through him… sympathy? Concern? But wait, he shouldn't be feeling like that, should he?

He stopped in his tracks for a brief moment just a few meters from the bathroom. The boy had brought this on himself by breaking the rules set down for his own safety, he should feel a certain sense of satisfaction that a natural consequence and been handed out… yet he couldn't. Oh, he was angry of course, but he himself had been stung by Nighnettle as a lad and knew it was not pleasant.

'Have you been scratching?' Snape shot as soon as he re-entered the bathroom and took the top off the salt container. Harry looked up at him with a pained, guilty expression on his face, a hand creeping back to shield his rear end just in case.

'You must _not_,' Snape reiterated firmly as he sprinkled the salt crystals into the bath water and mixed them through with his hand. 'You may think I am being heartless but I do not wish to see it become any worse than it already is and if that means having to put a body bind hex on you to make you stop then so be it, understood?'

Harry nodded glumly, shifting from foot to foot as his entire body tingled with itchy heat.

'Right, undress and get in,' Snape directed, turning the bath taps off and feeling the water. 'I'll go and mix the cream up while you are in the bath.'

Once the professor had left the room Harry stripped off and stepped cautiously into the bath, wincing a little as the warm water made contact with the blotchy rashes on his legs. He lowered himself down further and was relieved to find that after a few moments the salty water seemed to soothe the itching and burning a little. He slid down even more so that the water came up to his chin.

Stupid Night…whatever it was!

Harry raised a hand and slapped it down into the water, splashing a bit of the floor near the bath and then did the same thing with the other hand until a voice called through the door.

'You're not fooling around and making a mess in there I hope!'

'No, sir,' Harry called back glumly.

Harry stayed in the bath for a good fifteen minutes, occasionally blowing bubbles into the water to entertain himself. The warm water felt so nice and the itching had all but subsided. Too soon though, the door opened and Snape stepped in with a bundle of clothes in his hands.

'Time to get out, here's your pyjamas to put on,' he said, laying down the clothes on the bench by the sink.

'Oh, do I have to get out already?' Harry murmured.

'Honestly, Potter, when I send you to have a bath in the evening I practically have to drag you up by your ear and now I can't get you out!' Snape commented wryly as he shook his head.

'That's different,' Harry answered, before blowing another set of bubbles into the water. 'This feels nice and my itching's gone,' he added.

'Well, you can't stay in there all night, now out!' Snape commanded more sternly. 'I have the cream ready to put on once you're ready,' and with that he disappeared back out the door again.

Harry reluctantly pulled himself out of the nice bathwater, dried himself off and got dressed in his pyjamas only to find the itching and burning already starting up again, much to his dismay. He dragged his feet all the way back to his room, willing himself not to scratch as Snape had told him, he certainly didn't want a body bind hex put on him for the rest of the evening.

'I'm still itching!' Harry complained as soon as he reached his bedroom and made his way over to where Professor Snape was sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for him. 'That's what you get when you disobey,' Snape answered swiftly with a firm set expression before picking up the tub of cream that was next to him with a sigh. 'You'll be itching for a while yet. Sit down and we'll put this on, it should help ease it a little.'

Harry complied, a hand unconsciously going towards his side to scratch as soon as he sat down on the bed.

'No,' Snape said bluntly, grasping Harry's wrist tightly to stop him.

'I can't help it,' Harry cried, his bottom lip beginning to appear. Snape grasped him under the chin.

'You'll just have to put up with it for a while, Potter, but remember – you caused this yourself by disobeying the rules I gave you,' Snape stated. Harry tried to look down at his feet but Snape wouldn't let him, holding a hand under his chin tightly. ' I do not give you rules just for the sake of it,' Snape continued on unabated, 'there is usually a good reason and more often than not it's to do with your safety, do you understand me?'

Harry nodded slowly, feeling thoroughly wretched.

'Good, now once we get this on the itching and burning should settle down for a bit,' Snape finished, letting go of Harry's chin.

Harry sat pressed up against Snape's side with one leg dangling over the professor's knee as Snape rubbed the cream into his arms. It was nice and cool against his skin and didn't smell too bad either.

'Right, lay down and I can do your stomach,' Snape spoke once all the cream on Harry's arms was rubbed in. Harry did as he was told without a word, laying down on his back and lifting his pyjama top up.

'How long will I have the rash for?' He asked softly after a few moments as Snape put some cream on his side.

'The itching will probably last a day or so and the rash should start to disappear a few days after that,' Snape answered, finishing with Harry's stomach and pulling his pyjama top back down.

'Roll over so I can do your back and legs,' Snape directed.

Harry rolled over on to his stomach and put the side of his face against the pillow.

'Is it really bad, sir? I can't see my back,' Harry asked softly.

'Only because you didn't tell me immediately and let it spread,' Snape answered in a rebuking tone of voice.

'I didn't know I was going to get a rash and all itchy!' Harry stated a little indignantly. 'I only started itching just before dinner.'

'You knew well enough to leave those plants alone,' Snape scolded back. 'I warned you about them. You should have told me what had happened straight away!'

Snape stopped rubbing cream into Harry's back and began to attend to his legs.

'Yes, I would have been angry with you but at least you wouldn't have been covered from head to toe in Nightnettle rash!'

Harry pressed his lips together and lay quietly for a moment as Snape rubbed the cream into the backs of his knees.

'Professor Snape?' Harry spoke up once again after the brief silence.

'Yes?'

'Once I'm all better, are you going to give me a punishment?'

Snape fixed Harry with an unwaveringly firm look.

'I won't deny that were you not covered in Nightnettle rash right now you most probably would be nursing a sore rear end after all the warnings I gave you, however, I hardly think that is going to be beneficial under the circumstances. Understand this though – If I _ever_ find out that you've been near those plants again your backside will get the consequences and there will be no cream for that, I can assure you!' Snape stated firmly.

'I won't, I promise!' Harry stated swiftly.

'You had better not,' Snape reiterated. 'You are too foolhardy with your safety, young man, and I am determined to put a stop to that recklessness. I may think of another suitable punishment for you a little later, right now though you have some healing to do.'

Snape stood up then and set the small tub of cream down on the bedside table.

'Right, into bed,' he ordered crisply.

'What?' Harry said, rolling over onto his back. 'But it's not even eight o'clock yet!' He cried a little demonstratively.

'Do you really want to be arguing with me right now?' Snape stated slowly, an eyebrow rose as he leaned down towards Harry a little.

'S'pose not,' Harry mumbled a little sheepishly under Snape's gaze.

'No, I didn't think so, now in!' Snape replied authoritatively, holding back the covers for Harry.

'Oh, but I'm not tired,' Harry tried, though he still wriggled down beneath the covers despite the protesting.

'Then you can lay here and think about your behaviour and the consequences when you don't do as you are told,' Snape answered swiftly, pulling the covers up and tucking them under the mattress tightly.

'The sun's still up!' Harry countered, turning his head towards the window where sure enough a dull stream of evening light was filtering into the room.

Snape leaned across and pulled the curtains closed with a swift tug and a pointed look down at Harry who sighed in obvious defeat.

'I will come up and check on you a little later,' Snape said, beginning to turn towards the door.

'What if I start itching again?' Harry asked quickly, stopping the professor in his tracks.

Snape turned back towards the bed.

'The cream should help for a few hours and if you go to sleep quickly you should be fine.'

'Professor, will I still be able to go to the Weasleys on Tuesday?' Harry asked with sudden worry in his tone. He'd been really looking forward to his next visit so he could go flying with Ron again and show him the new moves he'd been practicing.

'I don't know, Potter,' Snape answered without hesitation. 'At this stage I do not think so, you are going to need several days to recover.'

Harry's face fell with immediate disappointment before flicking his eyes back up to Snape again.

'Sir, I'm really, really sorry about today. Thanks for looking after me,' he almost whispered.

Snape stood motionless for a moment before responding.

'I know, Potter, but you do not need to thank me. As much as I am angry with you I am also the responsible adult and have a duty to care for you while you're here. I do not wish to see you harmed which is why I put those rules down for you to follow.'

'Sir?' Harry asked again after he nodded that he understood. 'Why do you always call me Potter and not Harry?'

Snape turned slowly back to Harry's bed once more.

'It is just the way it has always been while you have been at Hogwarts and I am your teacher,' Snape answered a little tightly.

'I don't like it,' Harry stated with sudden vehemence.

'Oh?' Snape responded with a raised eyebrow.

'No. It makes me feel like I'm always in trouble for something,' Harry continued.

'You usually are,' Snape said dryly.

'No, I'm not… not always!' Harry stated indignantly. 'Can't you call me Harry while I'm here, then I'll be able to tell if I'm in trouble or not, otherwise it gets confusing,' Harry added.

Snape inhaled deeply and looked down at him with an unreadable expression.

'Is that what you want?' Snape asked slowly.

'Yes, sir,' Harry nodded fervently.

'Well, if it means less confusion over when you are in trouble or not then… I may try it,' Snape stated in a low voice.

'Cool,' Harry said, grinning.

'Hmm, now go to sleep!' Snape ordered, finally turning on his heel and walking towards the door.

'Goodnight, Professor Snape!' Harry called out meaningfully. Snape stopped in the hallway. It was clear what the boy was angling for… yet was he ready to give it?'

'Goodnight… Harry,' Snape answered a little stiffly.

Maybe he was.


	22. Lily's Gift

**Chapter 22**

**Lily's Gift**

Harry awoke feeling hot and a little nauseous. He lay motionless on his stomach for several moments, blinking a few times to move the sleep from his eyes and allow his brain to kick fully into gear. No, it wasn't a dream… he really had been that silly. The events of the day before came flooding back into memory.

He kicked his legs about, trying to move some of the covers off of himself – he was so hot! – but as he did so he felt the dreaded itchy tingling start to flare over his body. The urge to scratch bubbled up inside of him. He tried desperately to not succumb, tried to turn his thoughts to something else but nothing would work. Inevitably, he found his fingers reaching out and scratching across his skin… over his arms…the backs of his legs – it felt such a relief!

He sat up then and pulled his covers down, bringing his knees up to his chest and inspected the red, itchy irritation that was up his legs, arms and across his stomach. It must have been only due to the professor's cream that he had managed to get to sleep otherwise it would have been unbearable all night. He'd have to ask for some more this morning.

'Back into bed,' a commanding voice suddenly came from the doorway as Harry swung a leg over the side of his mattress in a move to get up. Harry looked up at once to find the professor walking over to him with a jug of what looked like water in his hand. 'I'm not having you gallivanting around when you should be resting or you will only get worse. Nightnettle can cause fever if not taken care of properly, especially if you exert yourself too much. Now in!' Snape ordered without fuss as he put the jug down on the bedside table, lifted Harry's leg back onto the bed and pulled the covers back up a little.

'But I'm hot!' Harry stated woefully and the next thing he knew Snape had planted a hand to his forehead to assess the statement.

'The rash will cause that, though it does not seem like you have a temperature at this stage,' Snape commented as his cool fingers pressed against Harry's forehead, the other hand pressing against the base of his neck.

'Why's it have to itch so much?!' Harry whined as Snape released his forehead.

'It is the fibres off the stems and leaves of the plant,' Snape said smoothly as if he were addressing a classroom full of students. He reached out and grabbed Harry by the wrist just as he was about to scratch the back of his legs. 'The only time they can be touched and therefore cultivated is when the sun goes down, hence the name 'Nightnettle'. The fibres curl up and are harmless once the sun has set.'

'So, if I'd flown my broom into them at night then I would have been all right? Harry asked thoughtfully, flexing his fingers back and forth as Snape still held his wrist tightly.

'Theoretically speaking,' Snape said smirking slightly as he nodded.

'What's that mean?' Harry asked, screwing his face up a little.

'It means, the plants may not have got you but I most likely would have, there is not much that gets passed me, as I'm sure you've realised by now, now lay down,' Snape said swiftly, letting go of Harry's wrist.

'I can't go back to sleep, I'm awake now!' Harry stated quickly.

'I didn't say go to sleep, you silly boy,' Snape said impatiently, reaching into his pocket. 'I was going to put some more cream on, unless you would rather spend the day suffering?'

'Oh good,' Harry breathed out sounding relieved, 'do my legs first, they're _real_ bad,' he added, laying down and rolling onto his stomach, bundling the pillow up underneath his chin.

'Were you scratching before I came in?' Snape interrogated suddenly from above as he stared down at the back of Harry's legs. There were red lines up and down the back of the knees where Harry had obviously been scratching his nails across.

'Only a little bit,' Harry mumbled a little forlornly into his pillow after a slight hesitation.

Snape sighed as he took the lid off of the little tub of cream and sat down on the edge of the bed.

'You must _not_, how many times do I have to tell you, hm? You'll spread it further.'

'Well, it's hard, you know!' Harry suddenly said in a tetchy tone as he raised his head up from the pillow and craned his neck around a little. Snape raised an eyebrow at him warningly but otherwise ignored the rather impudent tone Harry had spoken in.

'It's no fun itching all over, I hate it!' Harry continued on, putting his head back down as Snape began applying the cream to the back of his legs and then pulled his t-shirt up so he could do Harry's back.

'Which is precisely why I warned you to stay away from that area of the garden Pott…er…Harry,' Snape finished off a little tenuously.

At the sound of his first name being used Harry immediately brought his head up off the pillow once again and propped himself up on his elbows.

'You remembered!' He exclaimed heartily, his tetchy mood forgotten as a broad grin began to spread.

'Of course I remembered,' Snape tutted. 'How could I forget after you were harping on and on about it last night?'

Harry's grin widened even further.

'Thanks P'fessor!'

'Hmm,' Snape grunted before pushing Harry back down into his pillow.

Once Snape had finished applying the cream, including to Harry's face where several new, red, patches had appeared overnight, he set him up with breakfast on a tray. Harry ate as much as he could stomach (thanks to the professor's prodding) and then Snape swapped the breakfast tray for two of Harry's schoolbooks, which he procured with a flick of his wand from Harry's chest of drawers.

'You're not going to be idle while up here,' Snape explained swiftly as Harry's face fell at the sight of his Transfiguration textbook – doing magic was fun and interesting now, but reading about it wasn't one of Harry's favourite activities. 'I want you to get reading on chapter five about Switching Spells and once you're done write me a summary of the chapter,' Snape continued on.

'Ohhh,' Harry whined instantly. You told me I had to stay in bed to rest, that's not resting!'

'Reading from a book is hardly taxing,' Snape chided. 'Perhaps you would prefer to have nothing to do all day and to stare at the ceiling?'

'No!' Harry said quickly, for that sounded even worse – like being sent to stand in the corner and stare at the wall. 'I'd rather get out of bed, why can't I just sit downstairs? I promise I won't run around or anything.'

'No,' Snape said decisively. 'If you're up here I know exactly what you are doing and there is less temptation for you. Now, get started on that reading. Once you're done with that then you can start chapter one and two from your potions book.'

'Ohhh, potions!' Harry exclaimed, brightening up a little and lifting the Transfiguration book off his lap to find his Potions textbook underneath.

'Yes,' Snape said a little dryly at Harry's tone. 'Since you have begun to show a _reasonabl_e improvement in your spell work I thought it might be prudent for you to at least refresh some potion basics in case your memory has not fully recovered by the time school starts. I do not want you to be exploding my potions classroom up on the first day back.'

Harry giggled at that but stopped immediately when Snape glowered at him.

'It is not a laughing matter, young man; many wizards have done themselves serious and lasting injuries due to careless potion making. It is an exact and demanding science that is _not_ to be taken in a trivial manner, have I made myself clear?'

'Yes sir, sorry,' Harry apologised, even though he wasn't quite sure what 'trivial' meant. 'Does this mean that I'll get to start doing some _actual_ potion stuff with you soon then?' Harry added with a childlike hope building in his eyes.

'If you do as I ask and show me a reasonable understanding of the text then… perhaps,' Snape said a little begrudgingly and levelling Harry with a pointed look.

'Cool!' Harry stated with clear eagerness.

'I have to say I am a little surprised by your enthusiasm,' Snape stated slowly. 'You never showed much interest or skill in my potions classes in the past, in fact you were rather… inept,' he finished silkily.

Harry just shrugged. 'I just reckon it sounds so cool, all the stuff you can do from just a potion!'

'Hmm, well before you start envisioning yourself whipping up _anything_ get started on that reading, I want to see a well written summary on Switching spells, understood?'

Harry nodded immediately.

Potions with the professor! He was going to get to see the professor's laboratory – the third floor where he had never even figured out how to enter it!

Harry grinned to himself despite the remaining tingling from his rash, which the cream could not mask.

* * *

'Ohhh…it's not fair! I hate being up here…all itchy and bored!'

'Stop that incessant whining this instant,' Snape ordered as he approached Harry's bedroom with a fresh jug of water. 'I've had enough of it!'

'Well… you'd be bored too if you were stuck in bed…itchy and hot and with nothing to do!' Harry moaned.

'I have given you plenty to do,' Snape snapped as he plonked the jug of water down on the bedside table.

It was over an hour ago that Harry had finished lunch and since then he had been whining continuously about the sorry state that he was in. He'd finished the reading Snape had set for him and written the summary on Switching spells, yet, even though Snape had allowed him his drawing supplies, several books, some new items from the boxes Minerva had brought over before Harry had arrived, _as well_ as Bumble into to his room for company, he still seemed incapable of amusing himself for any length of time.

'I've finished reading that story book and done all the drawing I want to do at the moment,' he stated glumly as he flicked his hand across a stack of five or six pieces of parchment. 'I'm tired of being in bed!'

'That's what happens when you behave so foolishly,' Snape responded.

Harry pouted at the lack of sympathy he seemed to be receiving. He folded his red, blotchy arms across his chest and scowled down at the bedclothes.

Harry wasn't really sure himself what he was trying to achieve by whining and moaning – the professor had explained to him the reasons why he should stay in bed and it made sense, after all…he wanted to get better as quickly as possible – yet, for some reason it made him feel better to complain about his itchy, hot skin and how bored he was.

Snape straightened up from pouring out some water into Harry's glass and looked down at Harry – red, blotchy, hair sticking up in all directions with a sulking look stuck on his face and a protruding bottom lip. If Snape were any other person the sight might have been a little comical.

'Stop looking so despondent,' Snape said, 'I could have quite easily given you a well deserved spanking for what you did, then you'd really have something to sulk about, wouldn't you?'

'A spanking would've been better than this,' Harry said stubbornly.

'Oh really?' Snape said, smirking in amusement. 'I'll keep that in mind for the future then.'

Harry pressed his lips together at that but said nothing as he watched Snape reach over and pick up a drawing from the top of the pile.

'Do you like it?' Harry asked after a moment, unable to help himself,' Snape flicked his eyes down to Harry, the picture clutched in his hand.

'It is… well constructed,' Snape answered evenly.

Harry grinned.

'It's Hedwig, my owl,' Harry explained.

'Yes, I can see that,' Snape answered, turning his eyes back to the drawing.

'Course I had to try and draw her from memory, 'cause she's still at Ron's place,' Harry added.

Snape held it up slightly higher. Harry had certainly drawn a rather life-like version of Hedwig, a little stunted perhaps, but none the less the boy had captured the bird's sleek feathers and clawed talons. He had to admit the child's drawing prowess was quite advanced.

'You can keep that one to put up if you want,' Harry offered as Snape began to put it back down on the pile.

'I already have an original art-piece from you,' Snape answered a little tightly.

'What?' Harry asked, his brow creasing as he tried to think what it was.

Snape once again flicked his eyes down and folded his arms.

'The portrait of me being chased by a rather fierce dragon…_quite_ amusing,' Snape said without any hint of amusement in his voice whatsoever.

'Oh,' Harry mumbled sheepishly. 'Yeah, I did that yesterday…'

'And got distracted enough to leave it in the living room, yes,' Snape drawled. 'So I think one picture is quite enough, don't you?'

Harry nodded silently – he'd completely forgotten all about that picture once he'd been allowed on his broom and then when his itchy rash had started.

'Are you itching again?' Snape asked as Harry began to squirm a little bit at the thought.

'Er… a tiny bit,' he answered, 'but not enough for more cream yet!' He added quickly. As much as the cream had felt so good the first time to soothe the itching Harry was becoming a little fed up of it. The cream didn't really rub in that well… or perhaps that was the way it had to be, either way Harry decided the less he had to use it the better.

'Well, you call me when you are in need of more, I don't want to see you scratching, you hear me? And keep drinking your water,' Snape ordered firmly, flicking a long finger towards the glass of water he'd just poured out from the jug.

'Wait!' Harry called out as Snape moved back towards the door. 'What am I supposed to do all afternoon?'

Snape turned back and sighed.

'If you really have nothing to do then you may go to my library room and select a couple of new books, but you come straight back to bed once you're done, understood?'

Harry nodded, pulling his bedclothes off and swinging a leg over the side of his mattress.

'You also have your journal to write in regarding what you learnt about Switching spells and the potion chapters… plus any other _ramblings_ you still seem so keen on writing in there,' Snape said, shaking his head with incredulity. 'I will bring your journal up a little later and also check on the books you have picked – make sure they are _appropriate_ reading, the bottom shelves only.'

'Yes, sir,' Harry acknowledged before standing up and making his way towards the door.

Snape followed Harry out the door and then stood at the top of the stairs, watching as Harry entered the library room. The boy certainly looked a little brighter than he had done that morning but he couldn't risk it. Despite the boy's persistent complaining of having to stay in bed he was not about to give in to whining – it was imperative he rested as much as possible for the first day at least – Nightnettle was notorious for causing severe fever if not constantly monitored and if the body became too overexerted.

Harry's visit to the Weasleys would also be cancelled, not that he'd told Harry that yet. He most likely would be well on the mend by then but he was not taking any chances – the last thing he wanted was a feverishly sick child on his hands. Besides, missing a visit to the Weasleys may serve as an extra consequence for his foolish behaviour – an added point to the lesson that needed to be taught from all of this.

Snape nodded to himself in approval before setting off towards his study to write the correspondence to Molly. The only downside would be if Molly's 'mother hen' instinct kicked in and she apparated right there to his doorstep the minute she received his letter, ready with her mothering attitude and homemade remedies.

Snape shuddered inwardly.

* * *

It was a good hour or so later before Snape re-entered Harry's bedroom with the boy's journal in his hand. He had expected to be bombarded once again with persistent pleading to be allowed to leave his bed but instead found Harry flat on his back, fast asleep with a book held partially open in his relaxed left hand.

Snape stepped into the room quietly and set the journal down on the bedside table, then moved his attention to the sleeping boy who was breathing softly, his cheeks slightly flushed.

Snape reached out a hand and took the book carefully from Harry's light grip. He closed it and then turned it over to look at the cover.

'_The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'_

Snape swallowed into the silence of the room and exhaled slowly. Out of all the books in his library room the boy had picked this one.

Snape hadn't touched the book for several years yet he found it immediately familiar in his hands once again, even after all those years. He opened up the cover slowly and looked at the neatly written words flowing in black ink across the first page.

_To Sev,_

_On your 11__th__ birthday!_

_Love from your friend_

_Lily xxx_

Snape closed his eyes briefly before snapping the book closed and placing it on top of Harry's journal. Harry shifted a little at the sound of the book closing but then stilled once more. Snape took hold of the bedclothes, which were bunched at Harry's knees, and drew them up higher before leaving the room as quietly as he had entered.

* * *

Harry squinted through the steamy haze that was now billowing upwards making a shimmering wall between himself and Snape.

_No wonder his hair is always so greasy looking!_ Harry thought to himself then tried to stifle a giggle that escaped.

'Whatever it is that has you so amused over there, _leave it_,' Snape ordered sharply. 'Come around here and stir this for me.'

Harry gulped back the last vestiges of laughter and obliged, moving around to Snape's side and taking a stirring rod from him.

Harry had hardly been able to contain his excitement when Snape had finally decided he was ready to accompany him into his potions lab two days later. Harry had a feeling that maybe the professor was trying to make up for cancelling his visit to the Weasleys (which Harry had been most upset about when he'd found out).

'_Oh, but why can't I go? I feel so much better today and my rash isn't anywhere near as bad as before… or as itchy!'_

'_No.'_

''_We won't do anything silly… we won't even go flying…'_

'_No.'_

'_We'll just sit and do stuff quietly… you can tell Mrs Weasley that I'm not to run around or anything and she'll make sure I don't.'_

'_No, Harry!'_

'_But…'_

'_Enough! I've told you 'no' and that's final. Now I do not want to hear another word about it, you hear me? I've explained to you the reasons clear enough, I am not taking the chance. Now, stop pestering me or you will go to your room.'_

Harry couldn't help but feel a little cheated. True, he wasn't fully recovered – the faint remnants of the rash still remained on his face, arms and legs – but he no longer felt hot or nauseous all the time and the itchiness had definitely lessened. Still, the upside was he was actually going to be doing Potions… with the professor!

Harry finally found out that the staircase to the third floor was actually connected to Snape's library room, the narrow staircase revealed behind one of the shelving units which Snape flicked his wand to and, as far as Harry could tell, cast a silent incantation to allow it to open.

It was a rather cramped, dark room. The windows covered over by heavy curtains just as in other areas of the house. It was all rather claustrophobic though that did not dampen Harry's enthusiasm one iota. He watched attentively everything the professor did and was even more thrilled to be allowed to help, even if it was just to stir.

'Now, stir that slowly until it turns a silvery colour,' Snape instructed. Harry complied, watching the simmering potion closely as Snape went and removed a large glass container from the corner of the room and brought it over.

'What are they?' Harry exclaimed as he saw what was inside – a dark, writhing mass from which Harry could distinctly make out separate bodies, legs and feelers.

'Boulbous beetles,' Snape replied without hesitation. '_Do not_ touch them,' he warned.

'Why, are they poisonous?' Harry asked, leaning over to take a closer look.

'No, however, one must be extracted from the pack with extreme caution.

'Why? What will happen if you just grab one?' Harry questioned again.

They prefer to be handled on their own terms, you do not _just grab_ a Boulbous beetle or they become extremely… displeased.'

'They look kinda cute to me!' Harry exclaimed, leaning over even further.

'Keep stirring!' Snape said, tapping Harry's shoulder sternly at seeing the potion begin to bubble. 'Have you ever heard of the term 'never judge a book by its cover'?' Snape continued on once he was satisfied that Harry's attention was back on the stirring.

'I'm not sure, sir,' Harry answered, stirring methodically.

'Well, you have heard of it now and you would do well to remember it. Not everything is as it appears.'

Harry looked on with interest as Snape gently lowered his hand into the glass container. The beetles did not seem alarmed but merely scuttled around his fingers until, finally, one of them crawled into his hand and sat there calmly. Snape slowly lifted it out of the container and over to the cauldron of which Harry was still stirring the contents.

'What are you going to do with it?' Harry asked, suddenly alarmed at the fate of the innocent looking beetle.

Snape smirked a little at Harry's stricken look before he gently squeezed the beetle between his fingers. A yellow sap like substance oozed from the beetle's underbelly into

the cauldron. Harry wrinkled his nose up in disgust as he watched the yellow liquid drip into the cauldron before him.

'That is disgusting!' He declared.

'A minute ago you were saying how cute they were,' Snape answered, shaking the beetle a little to get the final drips.

'Well, that was before you squeezed its innards out!' Harry stated looking most put out.

Placing the beetle back to join its companions Snape shot Harry a slight smirk before moving around to the back of the lab once more.

Harry continued stirring slowly for several moments, watching the little creatures scuttling over to the newly replaced beetle as if almost in greeting. He glanced around to see Snape engrossed in writing on a long roll of parchment with his back to Harry.

A mixture of curiosity and temptation grew…as it usually does in an eleven-year-old boy…and finally got the better of him and before he really knew what he was doing Harry had put his hand into the glass container just as Snape had done.

He was pleased to see the little beetles were just as content to scuttle around his hand as Snape's but, annoyingly, none of them climbed into his palm. Finally, his patience ebbing, he grasped two fingers around one of the beetles and lifted it up.

A loud rattling instantly issued from each and every one of the other beetles. They stopped scuttling and raised themselves on their back legs looking suddenly ferocious.

'Potter!' Snape's voice suddenly boomed next to him. Snape slapped his hand sharply and Harry dropped the beetle back into the container. The rattling stopped and the beetles instantly scuttled over to the dropped one.

Snape grabbed Harry by the arm and turned him around to face him.

'_What _did I tell you?'

'I'm sorry… I was just curious,' Harry tried to respond.

'This is the same disobedient behaviour that you got you that Nightnettle rash a few days ago and you still haven't learnt!' Snape scolded further. 'I told you not to touch them yet you did it anyway.'

'I didn't mean to…' Harry repeated softly.

'It was _your_ hand in that container, was it not?' Snape said sharply. 'Well?' He prompted when Harry didn't respond.

'Yes, sir.'

'Then do not say that you didn't mean to. I told you not to touch and you ignored me. This is _exactly _why you have needed constant supervision, Mr Potter, and consistent discipline!' Snape continued.

Harry sucked his bottom lip in and looked down at his feet. The professor was right, he'd already got himself into trouble that week with the stupid flying stunt and here he was doing it again.

'Sorry,' Harry mumbled apologetically as he looked down at his stinging hand that Snape had slapped.

'I thought that you might have been ready for this, but obviously I was wrong,' Snape said momentarily as he moved off to the side and picked up several sheets of parchment and a quill and then dragged a chair over to the side.

'Come here,' he ordered swiftly.

Harry's eyes widened. 'No… I didn't really mean that!' He said quickly, looking suddenly distressed.

'What?' Snape asked with a shake of his head at the odd pronouncement.

What was the blasted boy going on about?

'You know… what I said the other day about rather getting spanked,' Harry said softly.

Snape sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to compose himself.

'Well, I am this close to doing just that so I suggest to come over here quick smart and sit down so I do not have such an easily accessible target,' Snape pronounced slowly.

Harry heeded the warning and was in the wooden seat in a matter of seconds, staring glumly at the parchment and quill Snape set in front of him.

'Seeing as you are not responsible or mature enough yet to be trusted, even for a _moment,_ you will sit here while I finish the brewing,' Snape said sharply. 'Perhaps writing some lines will teach you something.'

Snape flicked his wand at the parchment and Harry watched, dejectedly, as words appeared at the top.

'I want at least three sheets of that parchment covered by the time I am finished,' Snape instructed, 'and if I hear so much as a peep out of you you will be a very sorry little boy, understood?'

Harry nodded, his lips pressed together and the soles of his shoes pressing against the leg of his chair.

Three whole sheets of _'I will listen and do as I am told.' _That was going to take him forever… his hand would drop off!

Snape worked in silence for the next half an hour, finishing the brewing of the potion. The only sound alien to the potion lab was the continual scratching of a quill off to one side and the occasional soft sigh and shuffling of paper. Once, Snape noticed the scratching stop and he looked up to find Harry inspecting his hand and flexing his fingers.

'I have not told you to stop,' Snape said instantly.

'My hand's getting sore… and tired…' Harry answered, looking decidedly sorry for himself.

'Well, I have no sympathy for you,' Snape said shrewdly. 'You want to disobey then you accept the consequences. Keep writing,' he ordered, clicking his fingers.

Harry stuck his bottom lip out but picked up the quill and set it to parchment once more.

It took Snape a further fifteen minutes to finish the brewing – not that it usually would have taken that long, he just took the liberty of stringing the time out a little – by which time Harry had completed his three required sheets of parchment and was halfway through the fourth.

'Ok, I think that's enough, bring them here,' Snape said, putting a hand out to take Harry's lines from him.

Harry stood up, scraping his chair back in relief and handed them over. The last half a page or so lines he had done were not particularly neat but he hoped the professor would look over that little issue and see the bigger picture – he had done three whole sheets after all!

Snape flicked through them, as Harry stood, jiggling on the balls of his feet, before Snape looked up and fixed him with a stern look making Harry swallow at the impending lecture.

'When are you going to stop behaving like this? It has happened time and time again where you have ignored what people have told you and you've gone off on your own reckless whim and put yourself at risk, this being another prime example,' Snape scolded sharply. 'I have told you more than enough times that I am not going to put up with you putting yourself in danger. Start listening and start _doin_g what you are told or you are going to find your hand _and_ your backside in a constant sorry state, is that clear?'

Harry nodded glumly at his feet.

'Well, it's almost time for lunch,' Snape said after a moment's silence. 'Go down and wash your hands and then set the table, I'll be there in moment,' Snape instructed, folding Harry's lines up and watching as Harry nodded quietly and then exited, looking decidedly sorry for himself.

* * *

Harry had only just finished the last mouthful of his lunch when… strangely…there was a knock at the front door. He looked up at Snape, whose eyes had flicked towards the front of the house, and watched as the professor slowly rose from the table looking slightly uptight.

'Stay there,' Snape ordered firmly before moving off towards the front of the house. Harry turned in his chair to watch him go. The professor never seemed to have visitors… well not unless it was Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall and even then they only seemed to come to check on _him_. This was very odd.

He heard the front door open and then the muffled sounds of a conversation. Despite what Snape had said Harry slid off his chair and tiptoed his way over to the doorway to listen more closely.

'I thought it would be easier if I just popped in, I'm not far from here myself,' Harry heard a woman say. 'I hope you don't mind, but I managed to find your address from the name and phone number you left with Melanie at the shelter.'

'Yes, I remember. What is it that you want?' Snape said a little brusquely.

'Well, it's about the cat you brought in a few weeks ago,' the woman continued on without any hint of hesitation. 'The owner came in this morning enquiring about her. It seems she has been away and her neighbour was supposed to be looking after the cat for her.'

'I see,' Snape said slowly. There was a momentary silence between them until the woman broke it.

'Do you still have the cat, sir?' She pressed on. 'Only the owner is coming back in this afternoon so I was wondering if you could bring the cat down to the shelter, if you can then I will let the owner know before I finish for the day.'

Harry's heart began to thump hard against his chest as he leaned against the doorframe, listening intently.

_No, they couldn't take her away now! Tell her Professor, tell her they can't have her!_

'We do still have the cat, though I'm afraid I am unable to bring it down today,' Snape said smoothly. 'My… nephew has not been well and we would have to walk down into the town, it is rather a long way and he is too young to be left on his own for too long.'

'Oh, well if you wish I could give the owner your address and she could come and collect the cat herself?' The woman offered. 'I would take her but the owner, Mrs Winter, is keen to thank you in person.'

'No,' Snape said swiftly. 'No, on second thoughts the fresh air may do him some good. We will bring her down in about an hour.'

Harry's stomach dropped to the floor and he felt himself tearing up at Snape's words. They couldn't do this, not now! Bumble was _his_ cat; they couldn't just take her away.

Before he knew it Harry had leapt through the living room door, intent on telling the woman just that but as he did so he found Snape shutting the front door.

'We're not going!' Harry declared with fervour, his face beginning to redden. Snape's brow knitted as he strode back towards Harry.

'I thought I told you to stay in the kitchen?' He said a little sharply as he took Harry firmly by the shoulders to prompt him back through the doorway, Harry instantly shrugged out of his grasp however.

'They can't have her back, she's mine!' He cried desperately.

'She is _not_,' Snape said clearly, grasping Harry by the arm instead. 'I told you from the start that the owners may come forward.'

'I don't care, that was ages ago!' Harry shouted, tears running down his face uninhibited now. 'We're not going and you can't make me!' He added forcefully after a moment, pulling against Snape's grasp.

Snape looked down at the wretched looking child in his grasp – tear streaked and breathing heavily as he held his fists clenched at his sides. Snape felt his stomach lurch at the sight and swallowed. He closed his eyes for a moment before focusing back onto Harry. This was exactly why he hadn't wanted the boy to become attached in the first place. Once again it was going to be up to him to clean the mess up!

'We are going,' Snape said firmly, 'and you will calm down _right now_.'

'They can't take her back, I won't let them…I'll… I'll run away with her!' Harry pressed on, getting himself into a further state of agitation.

'Don't be ridiculous,' Snape said in a firm set voice. 'Listen to me, it is not your cat to keep… it never was, now you will stop yelling at me this instant.'

'Why didn't you say no? Why didn't you say we didn't have her anymore?' Harry persisted in a hitching voice as he turned his frustration and anger onto Snape.

'Because it is not the truth – she belongs to someone else and you need to accept it,' Snape stated without any further ado, determined to not allow Harry's demonstration to escalate any further. 'Now, you will go upstairs to your room and calm down. I will go and get the box to put her in so we can take her to the shelter.'

'No!' Harry screamed but his yelling was only met by Snape's usual firm set expression.

'Upstairs, and calm down,' Snape reiterated, turning Harry around to face the doorway to the passage, patience waning.

'I _hate you_!' Harry screamed before bolting from the kitchen, the sound of a door slamming from above following a few moments later.

Snape leant his hands down onto the kitchen bench and exhaled deeply. A few short weeks ago he would have stalked upstairs and given Harry a good smacking for that but he found himself unable to… not now… not the state the boy was in. He remained there, eyes closed for several moments, trying to regain some sense of composure before making his way to his study to retrieve the box they had originally put Bumble in a few weeks before.

So much for trying to keep the boy from exerting himself.

* * *

Forty five minutes later and Snape was walking with purposeful, yet unusually slow steps, towards the town centre, Harry trailing behind him, holding the cardboard box with Bumble inside and sniffing with shaky breaths every few meters.

Despite having some time to calm down a little up in his bedroom Harry had continued to put up resistance to taking Bumble _anywhere_, even resorting to saying quite plainly that he was _not_ going to apparate so Snape would be forced to make him walk the whole way (which Harry knew Snape was not inclined to do after the professor had gone on and on about him not exerting himself too much). Unfortunately, Snape was quick to point out that he was more than capable of apparating both of them with or without Harry's cooperation and Harry, sadly, came to the conclusion that nothing was going to stop Bumble's owners getting her back.

So here they were, on they're way to giving Bumble over for good. Every once in a while Snape slowed, waiting for Harry to catch up and then planted a hand to the boy's shoulder, guiding him out in front, where Harry would stay for a few minutes before drifting miserably behind again. After a few repartitions of this cycle Snape planted his hand to Harry's shoulder and kept it there.

'We need to get there before sundown, Harry,' Snape said wryly, prompting Harry forward.

'I don't ever want to get there,' Harry answered shakily as he brought a hand up to his face to wipe his runny nose. Snape grimaced but didn't comment.

'I know you don't but life isn't all about getting or doing what we want,' Snape stated dryly. 'The sooner you learn that the better.'

Harry looked up at Snape at that as they continued to walk but said nothing more.

As much as Harry wished for it not to, the inevitable came and they arrived at the animal shelter five minutes later, pushing open the door to find the young girl they had met a few weeks previously smiling at the from across the counter.

'Oh, here they are, Mrs Winters,' she said chirpily, much to Harry's chagrin as he shuffled in, clutching Bumble's carry box tightly against his chest.

A woman, who'd had her back to the door as they'd entered turned around and smiled widely. Harry looked up at her with a discontented expression. The lady was well into her fifties, smooth skin and a kindly twinkle in her eyes that immediately reminded Harry of Professor Dumbledore.

'Put the box on the counter,' Snape instructed from behind and then only a second later, perhaps thinking that Harry wouldn't do it willingly, he pulled one of Harry's hands away and took the box himself.

'Oh, I can't thankyou both enough for coming down,' the lady said, stepping forwards immediately and lifting the flaps of the box up, Bumble stuck her head out at once. 'I've been away for the last few weeks and my neighbour had been looking after Cleo - '

'Her name's Bumble,' Harry cut in with a sudden defiant tone that was promptly rewarded with a sharp nudge to his back and a warning look from Snape.

'Hello!' The Winter woman crooned as she lifted Bumble from her box. Harry looked on, his lips pressed tightly together as Snape put a cool hand to the base of his neck.

'Yes, as I was saying, my neighbour was looking after her and then one day she just disappeared,' Mrs Winter continued, holding Bumble against her chest. 'They were unable to contact me so had to tell me when I got back, they were most relieved to hear she had been found.'

'She had hurt her leg, we had to fix her up!' Harry blurted out again with indignation at which Snape pulled him closer to his side.

'I'm sorry, Harry has been a little… upset, he has taken a liking to your cat, Mrs Winter,' Snape said. 'That is no excuse to be rude, however,' he added with a meaningful look at Harry.

Mrs Winter stood, stroking Bumble's fur for a moment and then looked down at Harry with a kindly smile.

'I understand, it has been a few weeks. I must say she looks very well cared for; I am very grateful, young man, thankyou,' she said warmly.

'What do you say?' Snape prompted swiftly as Harry stood silently.

'You're welcome,' Harry begrudgingly replied. Mrs Winter smiled affectionately at him.

'Well, we should get going, Harry has not been well the last few days, we need to be getting back. Come on, let's go,' Snape ordered, taking Harry by the hand and pulling him towards the door. He thought it best that the boy have a quick, clean break from the animal. No drawn out, tearful farewells. Harry, however, had different ideas. He pulled up against Snape's grasp and turned back, breaking free and running back over to give Bumble a final hug goodbye.

'Bye Bumble, miss you,' he sniffed, wiping his hand once more over his snotty, wet face. Snape stood at the partly open door, watching for a moment before speaking again.

'Come on, Harry, it's time to go,' he said in a low voice, realising the walk back home (even apparating halfway) was going to be horrendous – the boy was going to be a tearful, snotty mess the whole way home.

'Bumble? That's a very sweet name,' Mrs Winter said softly as Harry finally succumbed to Snape's prompting and walked back to his side, taking his hand. 'Wait!' She called out just as Snape pushed the door open further and stood back to allow Harry to pass.

'You know…' Mrs Winter continued slowly… 'I own a business and have needed to travel quite a bit lately, I have another trip approaching in a few weeks…'

Snape frowned as both he and Harry turned back to face her. What was the woman rambling on about?

'…it really hasn't been fair on Cleo, or my neighbours for that matter!' Mrs Winter laughed softly before taking a few steps towards them. 'You have taken such good care of her these past few weeks, perhaps…she would be better off with you,' she continued, looking at Harry genuinely. 'I just don't have the time for her that she deserves these days, what do you say?' She finished, looking questioningly at Harry.

'Sorry?' Harry almost whispered as his breath hitched. Mrs Winter smiled.

'I'm asking if you would like to keep her? Oh, as long as your father agrees of course,' she added, looking up at Snape who had an unreadable expression on his face.

Snape immediately found Harry looking up at him, his green eyes teary but hopeful.

'Oh, can I, please?' Harry practically pleaded, seemingly oblivious to the use of the word 'father' at the thought of Bumble returning with them.

Snape straightened up a little, his brow knitted slightly as he flicked his dark eyes between Harry and Mrs Winter.

'_Please_?' Harry begged again.

Snape looked back up to Mrs Winter and then across to the young lady at the counter who was looking at him, smiling broadly with an expectant expression on her face.

'I can see that I have little choice,' Snape finally relented tightly a few moments later and Harry's face immediately lit up like a Christmas tree. He latched his arms around Snape's middle so tight that Snape actually felt winded for a second.

'Oh, that's lovely!' Mrs Winter exclaimed at the sight before her.

It was a good ten minutes later, once Mrs Winter had said her own goodbye to the now officially named Bumble, before Snape managed to extract Harry and the blasted animal from the shelter and begin the journey home. What on earth had he been thinking? Well, he obviously hadn't been when he'd blurted out that Harry could take the cat!

He had to admit that a part of him had flickered with pleasure at the thought of getting rid of the annoying animal but then the look on Harry's face… that despairing…desperate look, as the boy had realised he was to give his furry friend up, well… as much as Snape had tried to deny it, it had got to him and diminished any sense of happiness he had initially felt.

Harry was practically skipping beside him now as he held Bumble in her box, a complete opposite to what he had looked like just half an hour before. He couldn't keep the grin off his face as they made their way back to the secluded spot which Snape had apparated them to.

He looked down to the top of Harry's head and noticed the grin still glued to the boy's face.

'You are still completely responsible for her, Potter, understood? I have enough on my plate taking care of you,' Snape said briskly.

'Harry,' Harry said quickly.

'Excuse me?' Snape responded.

'Harry, not Potter, remember?' Harry prompted.

Snape sniffed, flexing his fingers at his side and was about to respond when Harry suddenly grabbed hold of him by the hand and began to tug at his arm.

'Look!' Harry cried with clear excitement, though unable to point at what had enthused him due to holding Bumble's box _and_ Snape's hand. Harry began to drag Snape over to what ever had caught his attention until the professor pulled up short.

'Stop it!' Snape scolded.

'But look!' Harry insisted, nodding his head towards the brick wall outside the local bookstore. Snape followed Harry's gaze and with a rather sour expression forming, read the poster Harry had obviously been arrested by.

_Tattersdale town carnival_

_July 29__th__ – 31__st_

_Come and join the fun_

_All ages welcome!_

'It's a carnival!' Harry said excitedly, shifting his grasp on Bumble's box. This day was just getting better and better!

'Yes, I can see that,' Snape said dryly before pulling Harry away by the hand.

'Can we go?' Harry uttered as he let Snape lead him away.

'No,' Snape answered frankly.

'Oh, why not? Harry pressed. 'It's still during the holidays, isn't it?'

'I am not a man that goes to carnivals,' Snape said without hesitation.

'But… it'll be fun,' Harry said. 'It says all ages!'

Snape looked down at him a little ominously.

'No.'

'Oh, _please_?' Harry pleaded as they rounded the corner leaving the poster out of sight. 'Is it because of what I did the other day, you know… flying my broom and that?' Harry asked suddenly, as he remembered what the professor had said about giving him a proper punishment once he was well.

'No, it is not a punishment, not that you wouldn't deserve it,' Snape added meaningfully with a pointed look. 'I have already agreed to one thing against my better judgement today, I think that is quite enough don't you? Besides, we have plenty of work to catch up on, I think you would agree that the last week or so has been rather limited in regards to your progress, wouldn't you say?'

'Well, yes… but…'

'My answer is no,' Snape stated in a tone that clearly said the discussion was closed.

Harry sighed dramatically but fell silent. It was always clear when 'no' meant 'no' and it was not wise to push anymore when it came to the professor. Harry said no more about it as they continued on their way, not that Harry didn't continue to think it over in his mind as he kept his grasp of Snape's hand.

He'd have to find a way to change the professor's mind. Who wouldn't want to go to a carnival? But the question was… how?

* * *

Snape sat back in his armchair and closed his eyes a glass of whiskey in his hand, swirling it around so that the amber liquid licked the sides of the glass. He brought a hand up, tapping an index finger against his temple as he leaned his elbow against the arm rest.

'Professor Snape?' A voice suddenly came from his side.

'Have you had you're bath?' Snape questioned, his eyes still closed.

'Yep,' Harry's voice answered. 'I hate that soap you have, you should get new stuff – that one's all scratchy!'

Snape opened his eyes to find Harry only a foot away from him, dressed in pyjamas, his hair still slightly damp. His face still showed the faint remnants of the Nightnettle rash, as did his arms but it was nowhere near as bad as what it had been. The boy would thankfully be back to full health within the next day or so.

'Why is it that you seem insistent on changing everything in this house?' Snape queried silkily with an arched eyebrow. Harry just shrugged, a cheeky smile playing at his lips.

'Well, it's half an hour before bed so find something quiet to do,' Snape said, raising his glass to his lips once again.

'I've got something!' Harry said quickly and he brought out 'The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn' from behind his back.

Before Snape knew it Harry had squished himself into his armchair, wedged in against Snape's side so that the professor had no choice but to shift his position slightly. He pulled his arm out of its pinned position to find Harry snuggling even closer against his side. Snape's arm drifted, aimlessly, in midair for a moment until he conceded to wrapping it around the boy and resting his arm back down on the armrest.

'Are you quite comfortable?' Snape stated a little sarcastically.

'Uh huh,' Harry nodded, his cheek rubbing against Snape's chest as he leant in against him.

'Professor?' Harry said after a silence between them, 'I didn't really mean what I said before… you know… when the lady came to say we had to take Bumble back…I was just upset, I don't really hate you,' Harry said softly, pulling Snape's arm around him even tighter.

For some reason that thought had been plaguing Harry's mind ever since he'd said it and now he needed to just tell the professor, make sure he knew he hadn't meant it and he did feel a lot better now that he'd said it – like a tight band had been released from around his chest. He might as well keep going with the rest of it now…

'And I'm really sorry for touching those beetle thingies when you told me not to and I'm not just saying that because I had to write all those lines either,' Harry continued on.

'I see,' Snape answered slowly, taken by surprise by Harry's sudden outpouring.

'I really, really, really promise that I'm gonna listen to you better from now on because you always tell me stuff I shouldn't do so that I don't get hurt and not just to be mean.'

'Actions speak louder than words, Harry,' Snape said.

'Can we do more potions stuff together? I promise I'll listen to everything you say,' Harry asked.

'You really enjoyed it that much?' Snape questioned a little confounded.

Harry nodded fervently. 'Yeah… well except when I had to write the lines.'

'Well… we'll see,' Snape managed to say.

Harry grinned to himself, a 'we'll see' was always much better than a flat out 'no' when it came to the professor.

Snape picked up his glass once again and brought it to his lips, waiting for Harry to open his book and start reading. Harry however, remained still, his fingers tracing the contour of the book until he spoke again.

'Sir? Who is Lily? Is that my mum Lily?'

Snape's jaw tensed as he stared across the living room.

'Why do you ask?' He questioned slowly, though he was already quite certain of the reason behind Harry's question. Sure enough, Harry opened the front cover of the book to reveal the black, flowing writing that had been written in there so many years earlier. Snape swallowed.

'Is it my mum? You knew her before, right?' Harry pressed on, remembering their earlier conversation when Snape had given him the photo of his parents.

'Yes, I knew her,' Snape stated after some time.

'Because you went to school together?' Harry continued on.

'Yes, though I knew her before we went to Hogwarts, we were friends.'

'Oh,' Harry said, clearly thinking it over. 'So you knew my mum when you were little and then you were friends at school?'

'For a time,' Snape said in a low voice.

Harry looked up at him, his green eyes meeting Snape's black ones before he leaned back down against Snape's side.

'Then I reckon she'd be real happy that you're looking after me,' Harry said almost in a whisper, 'because of that promise you made.'

'What promise?' Snape asked slowly, taking Harry by the arms and pulling him up again so he could look at him.

'Well… the promise Professor Dumbledore said you made,' Harry answered a little sheepishly. 'When we went to see Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts and he said you made a promise to look after me.'

'You heard that, did you?' Snape questioned closely.

Harry nodded.

'You seem to be getting into the habit of eavesdropping, young man,' Snape commented a little darkly, though he loosened his grip on Harry's arms.

'I just want to stay with you… you know… the guardianship thingy,' Harry added softly.

Snape didn't respond so after a time Harry pulled out of Snape's grasp completely and wriggled back to cuddle up to him again.

'Are you going to read at all tonight?' Snape managed to say after trying to regain some composure from truly realising that Harry was now seeing him as not just a teacher but as a potential surrogate parent.

'Can you read to me?' Harry asked suddenly in a soft voice, pushing the book into Snape's hands.

'You are eleven, are you not? You are quite capable of reading,' Snape answered swiftly at the sudden terrifying thought of giving 'story time'.

'No, I want you to read, it's your book anyway… my mum gave it to you,' Harry said instantly. '_Please?_'

Snape exhaled, weighing up his options but Harry was already settled in and waiting.

_Oh Merlin!_

With a slight grimace Snape opened the book up… all he needed to top this off was Dumbledore or Minerva to show up unannounced to witness what he had unintentionally become.

A silent hesitation and then he cleared his throat and began to read from the beginning, feeling completely foolish yet also… surprisingly… peaceful.

Harry listened intently to every word, the sound of Snape's low voice, rumbling through him. He closed his eyes, letting the words wash over him with a sense of contentment and security. It was nice being read to… from what he'd remembered and learnt over the past week or so he was sure that his aunt and uncle never read to him. It was even nicer having the professor read to him from a book that is mum had actually bought.

Harry didn't want it to end and begged to stay up longer as the clock chimed half past and Snape snapped the book closed.

'Bed time,' Snape said for the third time a little more sternly and Harry finally succumbed to the order, wriggling his way out of Snape's chair with a sigh.

'Well, can you read me some more tomorrow?' He asked quickly.

'We'll see,' Snape answered, passing the book back to Harry.

'I'll be up in a minute,' Snape stated as Harry moved off but then reached out and grasped the back of Harry's pyjamas to pull him back. 'And no more eavesdropping!' He added sharply, backing it up with a perfunctory tap to the boy's behind before letting go and watching Harry scoot off up the staircase.

* * *

**Hi all!**

**Finally back…Had a great time in Sydney and just enough time to get this chapter out before work starts up again *phew***

**Thanks for all the kind words in your reviews for the last chapter (sorry I have had no time to respond to any of you this time around! - the reviews really do keep me motivated though so thankyou so very much. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter – a bit longer than usual… not sure what happened there!! Hope you can make it through :)**** … the next chapter a bit more memory revival and some weighty decisions made.**

**Hope to see you there!**


	23. The Bumble Bungle

**Chapter 23**

**The Bumble Bungle**

'Ok, add the saffron powder,' Snape instructed from across the bench where Harry was kneeling on his stool, bending over a simmering cauldron.

'Done,' Harry declared brightly, clapping his hands together a little to brush off the few remaining particles still stuck to his palms.

'Read the next line then,' Snape prompted.

He watched as Harry moved his eyes away from the cauldron and down to the open page of his textbook that he was working from to read the next instruction. This was the fourth time that Snape had allowed Harry into his lab for a potions session since the Boulbous beetle incident and despite Snape's initial misgivings he had found Harry to be, for the most part, true to his word of listening closely and doing just as instructed.

The boy's enthusiasm for the subject was clear, something that Snape found rather perplexing seeing as the pre-memory loss Harry seemed to have had little inclination or skill in regards to potion making. Now however, Harry eagerly watched on as Snape worked on more complex tasks and seemed to revel at any opportunity Snape gave him to assist.

The boy's constant monologue of questions and comments at times became draining but when Snape looked into the boy's eyes and saw the open, ardent expression in them as he waited for a response Snape couldn't help but answer the boy's queries like a master teaching his protégé. Seeing Harry take on new skills and be enthused and excited to learn more also seemed to give Snape a surprising sense of satisfaction - a satisfaction which he had never felt before in all of his years of teaching.

Snape waited as Harry poured over the book with steely concentration only then noticing the teetering position the boy was sitting in on the stool above a bubbling cauldron.

'Sit properly, for goodness sake,' Snape rebuked as he moved around to Harry's side. 'You'll end up a potion ingredient yourself in minute, put your legs down,' Snape ordered, slapping his hand lightly against the side of Harry's leg, 'the potion does not call for Essence of Potter.'

'I don't understand the next line,' Harry said, giggling a little at the comment as he moved his legs out from beneath him and plunked his backside down on the stool instead.

'Well, _read it_,' Snape stated.

'Add three drops of heron oil and wait for odour diff…diff…'

'Diffusion,' Snape said without even looking at the book.

'Diffusion,' Harry repeated promptly. 'What does that mean?'

'It means that once you add the oil you should be able to notice a rather pungent odour diffusing or… spreading out from the cauldron,' Snape explained at which Harry picked up the small bottle of oil and promptly deposited three exact drops into the potion.

'Ew… it smells yuck!' Harry cried after several moments, taking a hand to his nose and pinching it between his thumb and index finger as he waved his other hand around in the air as if trying to ward the smell away. Snape rolled his eyes at the dramatics.

'Stop fussing around or the entire potion will be useless, there is a strict time schedule to follow with this,' Snape said sharply, reaching out and pulling Harry's hand away from his nose.

Harry took a sniff of the air tentatively.

'Hey, it's gone!' He exclaimed with surprise and then took in another lungful of 'fresh' air.

'Yes, the odour lasts only for a moment,' Snape said with a slightly impatient tone in the hope of trying to hurry the boy along. 'Read what's next.'

Harry bent down to the book again.

'Stir for five minutes, counter-clockwise, that's this way, right?' Harry questioned, flinging his hand through the air again, this time in an awkward circular motion.

'Yes, here's the stirring rod,' Snape said, pushing the rod towards Harry. Harry plunged it into the potion and began stirring in slow, careful circles.

'Sir, do you like teaching potions?' Harry asked after a moment's silence. Snape furrowed his brow at the out of the blue question.

'It is a subject that needs to be vigilantly supervised by someone with a decent level of authority and control… I think you would agree I fit that profile, wouldn't you?'

Harry nodded, a small smile at his lips.

'Will you still be teaching potions this year when I go back?'

'Undoubtedly,' Snape said a little dryly.

'Oh good!' Harry enthused. 'I reckon it's gonna be my favourite subject.'

'I wouldn't be too overly eager, Harry,' Snape said with a slight scowl. 'You think I am strict with you here then you will find that I am even _more so_ in the classroom where there are over a dozen students brewing potentially dangerous potions all at once.'

'Oh I know,' Harry nodded. 'It's just… you're a really good teacher, you explain everything so I understand it,' Harry continued on, stirring slowly as steam spiralled gradually upwards from the cauldron. 'It's probably a good thing that you're strict 'cause kids could be doing _all sorts_ of dangerous stuff if they thought they could get away with it!' Harry added thoughtfully.

'You think so?' Snape questioned with an eyebrow raised.

'Yeah, like when I got tempted with those beetles,' Harry nodded.

'Hm… keep stirring,' Snape said after a moment, nodding his head towards the cauldron and then moving away to put some of the bottles of ingredients they had used back on the shelves.

Harry did as instructed; stirring slowly as steam continued to rise making the room shimmer with hazy fumes. He shook his head, bringing his hand up to wipe away the fog that was forming on his glasses.

_Potter, what do you call this?_

_My shrinking potion, sir._

_Are you an imbecile, Potter? A three year old could brew this potion, well, apart from Longbottom that is. You think it doesn't matter? You think you're above all this do you? Think you're better than this?_

_No…no, sir.'_

_Potter by name and Potter by nature, isn't that right?_

_I… I don't know what you mean…_

_Sir!_

_Yes sir…I mean… I don't know what you mean, sir._

_Did you read the work I set last night?_

_Yes, sir._

'_Ah… a liar as well I see._

_No, I did. Honest!_

_Do not raise your voice at me, Potter, you impudent little boy. This potion is useless, tonight instead of entertaining your little _fans_ you will write the entire chapter out for me by hand, it is to be given to me tomorrow morning, first thing. That should bring you down a peg shouldn't it? Now, get this mess cleaned up!_

Harry found his knuckles were white where he had been gripping the stirring rod tightly in his hand, his nails digging into his palm leaving red impressions. He stood motionless as the images that had flashed before him replayed in his head – the professor leering at him, his ominous glare, the scathing and icy tone he had spoken in mixed with a hint of pleasure as he'd sneered down his hooked nose at him.

Harry swallowed, feeling the tenseness in his chest. He unwittingly let go of the stirring rod and it slipped beneath the surface of the bubbling potion.

Snape turned around at the soft clinking sound as the stirring rod hit the bottom of the cauldron. Harry stood there, eyes fixed to the furiously bubbling liquid before him yet seeming vacant, his hand flexed above yet holding nothing.

'Harry, what are you doing?' Snape questioned firmly, taking Harry by the shoulder and shaking him out of his torpor.

'I… I dropped the stirring rod,' Harry said a little dazedly. Snape looked at him closely before turning his eyes down to the cauldron.

'This hasn't been stirred properly, were you stirring the whole time while I was putting the ingredients away?'

'I… think so,' Harry said vaguely.

Snape pulled the cauldron off the open flame and extinguished the small fire with a flick of his wand before setting his attention back to the boy before him. Harry looked tense and unsettled, twisting the bottom of his t-shirt up in his hands.

'Was it a memory?' Snape asked without beating around the bush as he leaned up against the side of the workbench. He was confident he was right, he'd seen that look on Harry's face before – usually after the boy had had a rather confronting nightmare. 'Answer me please,' Snape prompted. 'You know that you need to tell me anything you remember so we can deal with it.'

Harry looked up at him a little anxiously but then just shook his head.

'No, it was nothing,' he stated steadily.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the response.

'I do not think that you are telling me the truth,' he said slowly.

'No, I am!' Harry added adamantly… almost too adamantly to be believable. 'I just got distracted with…Quidditch stuff, that's all. Sorry, I didn't mean to drop the stirring rod, can we get it out so I can keep stirring?' Harry rushed out.

'I do not appreciate dishonesty, Harry, nor do I tolerate it,' Snape said in a low tone, leaning down closer to Harry's eye level.

'Honestly, sir, it was nothing,' Harry repeated again though noticeably more tentative.

Harry swallowed and looked down at the workbench, running his thumb along the edge of it. He hated lying, but he wasn't about to explain to the professor what he'd just seen – how could he? Besides - the harsh, cold sneering? The icy condescension? The menacing look in that man's eyes? - That wasn't the professor that Harry knew, that was a stranger. The man wasn't like that. Yes, the professor was strict but only when Harry was being cheeky or not doing as he was told or putting himself in danger. Snape wouldn't talk to him like that or look at him like that – with hatred and loathing in his eyes.

It wasn't a memory. He refused to believe it. It was just some stupid thought that had popped into his head, it was just his imagination…maybe the fumes were starting to make him think funny.

Snape drew himself up a little bit and folded his arms loosely across his chest looking down at Harry with a continued suspicious gaze but also a sense of concern. He wasn't sure how to proceed; it was obvious something had happened yet Harry seemed determined in wanting to drop it.

'Very well,' Snape conceded in a low voice after a moment's internal struggle, 'if you insist it was nothing then I shall have to take your word for it for now, however, if I continue to think that there is something more going on then I will have no choice but to act further in the future, understood?' Snape said pointedly.

Harry nodded again though not really sure of what the professor meant by – 'act further'.

'You are in my care and it is my judgement that determines your recovery,' Snape added.

'I know,' Harry said softly, 'don't worry, it was nothing,' he insisted again.

Snape scrutinized him for a moment longer, Harry feeling like the man's eyes were probing through him as he stood, shifting tentatively from foot to foot.

'Er… am I still allowed to go to Ron's in a few days?' Harry asked out of the blue, scrambling to change the subject and to stop the professor from looking at him like that.

'You know you are, I told you that this morning,' Snape said swiftly, his eyes narrowed for a second longer before moving away to put the rest of the bottles back to their place.

He wasn't sure what had just happened, perhaps it really was nothing, just as Harry had insisted, but the boy had definitely had that rattled look on his face. Still, he had decided not to press the point… yet…but he was most definitely going to keep a close eye on Harry for the next few days, he was sure the boy was keeping something from him. How significant it was, however, remained to be seen.

'Well, go and wash your hands while I clean this up,' Snape said once he'd retuned back to the bench. He took his wand out and vanished the potion in an instant.

'Hey, I hadn't finished that!' Harry stated with sudden indignation at seeing almost an hours work vanish into nothing.

'It is of no use because of the lapse in stirring, we will re-do it another day,' Snape answered firmly, taking hold of the now empty cauldron and moving it off the bench. Harry stood on the spot, his lips pressed together and the distressed look he'd had on his face a moment earlier now replaced by a vague look of annoyance.

'I _said_ go and wash your hands, you have saffron powder all over them, I told you at the start to use a dispenser!' Snape berated, clicking his fingers towards the well-worn copper sink over in the corner.

'Can I go flying after?' Harry asked all of a sudden, his annoyance quickly forgotten as he got the water running and rubbed his hands together to wash away the residual saffron powder. He waited, wondering what the answer would be. He hadn't been flying since the Nightnettle incident and had been wondering for a few days whether he would be allowed to fly again before school started.

'You severely tested that privilege last time, did you not?' Snape said after a pause. 'And it _is_ a privilege, Harry,' Snape added meaningfully.

'I know, but I promise I won't do anything stupid like last time…_please_?' Harry pleaded, his eyes wide.

'Oh very well, half and hour only and I'll be watching so be warned,' Snape added, pointing at him with an admonishing finger.

'You could come outside and watch me, then I can show you all the moves and turns and stuff,' Harry suddenly exclaimed with a hopeful look in his eyes at the thought.

'No, I have things that need doing and a lunch to prepare,' Snape said immediately, shaking his head and opening the doorway to allow them back into the library room.

'Oh, well ok then,' Harry conceded though sounding a little let down.

* * *

Harry got the promised half hour on his broom, noticing Snape twice open the back door and look out to obviously check he was behaving. Harry called out to him the second time and executed a smooth figure eight manoeuvre for the professor to see before landing and looking up to the doorway expectantly for feedback.

'Was that good, sir?' He prompted.

'It was… well controlled,' Snape said a little stiffly.

Despite Harry being with him now for several weeks Snape was still getting used to having to give out the amount of praise the boy seemed to constantly crave… he was still not sure if it was just Harry or if all eleven year olds were that needy. Most of his days at Hogwarts were taken up by admonishing and berating the ineptness of students and the first time Snape had given any sort of praise to Harry he had been slightly taken aback by the joy this seemed to evoke on the boy's face.

Harry had hoped that the half hour of flying would help him get rid of the horrible, disturbing 'vision' he'd had up in the potions lab. Flying usually gave him a carefree sensation as the air rushed against him, but it did not happen this time. He kept seeing the professor's face sneering down and him and couldn't seem to think straight. He was almost relieved when Snape called him in to set the table for lunch.

* * *

'Oh, but _why not_?' Harry whined.

'Because I said so, that's why,' Snape answered irritably at Harry's fifth try at whining at him over the same thing.

'That's not a reason, I hate it when you say that,' Harry stated boldly.

'And I hate it when little boys whine at me constantly,' Snape rebuked back with an arched eyebrow. 'Especially when I have already explained the reason, _twice._'

'I just wanna take Bumble to Ron's place, what's wrong with that? She's mine now for real so I should be able to take her!' Harry pressed on.

'She is an animal and you do not just turn up as a guest at someone's home with an animal for them to deal with,' Snape responded tightly, trying to maintain the last shreds of his already very limited patience. 'And it is 'want to' not '_wanna_',' he added further.

'But Mrs Weasley won't mind - ' Harry insisted, ignoring the pronunciation lesson.

'Harry, you are severely testing my patience right now,' Snape warned in a sudden low voice as he cut across Harry's continual protests.

'But it's just - '

'I said no!' Snape stated abruptly, reaching the end of his tolerance. 'You are going to the Weasleys this afternoon and Bumble is staying here, end of discussion.'

'We didn't _have_ a discussion… you just decided!' Harry ploughed on despite Snape's obvious loss of patience to his impudent attitude.

'Do you want a smack?' Snape said without warning.

'No,' Harry conceded, immediately stopping his tirade at the mention of getting a swat to his backside.

'Then stop it! You are supposed to be concentrating on your transfiguration work, not bleating at me about something you _know _I am not going to agree to.'

Harry sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and jabbed his toe into the rug, folding his arms across his chest in a sulkily

'I don't see why any wizard would need to turn a cooking pot into a bowler hat for,' he said obstinately, seeing that his Bumble cause had fallen flat.

'It is not the specific act that we are practicing it is the skill level behind it and you'll dispense with the attitude or you will be going nowhere this afternoon but your bedroom and taking a smarting backside with you,' Snape answered darkly.

_What are you doing out here, Potter? Up to something no doubt!_

_No, sir, I was just going to see Hagrid, that's all._

_Oh, what a shame it's almost curfew Potter, back inside._

_There's still half and hour, sir…_

_Do not question me, inside, now, or it will be a round twenty points from Gryffindor for your insolence._

'Are you listening to me?'

Harry jumped a little as the sound of Snape's voice brought him back to the living room. He looked up to see the professor looking down at him with a mixture of irritation and concern.

'Yes, I'm listening,' Harry nodded quickly, eager to not have the professor press him as to why he had seemingly tuned out again for a moment.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he stop thinking like this? Any other time he would have taken these thoughts to Snape, expressed these visions as newly acquired memories - but this was different. They couldn't be memories; he refused to believe it. That man in his thoughts just seemed so cold, so calculating. There had to be another explanation.

Whatever the explanation was, Harry made a conscious decision to not discuss it with the professor – the man had been so good to him, taking him in, guiding his magic back, looking after him when he got sick even though it was through his own behaviour, he'd even started to allow him into his potions and lab and started teaching him potions!

Harry couldn't even begin to imagine telling the professor about what he was seeing – Snape as a cold, harsh, uncaring man that seem to take every opportunity to sneer and belittle him. He wanted Snape as his guardian more than anything right now and telling the man those things was sure to put that in jeopardy. If he didn't have Snape… then what? He'd have to go back to the Dursleys! No, that couldn't happen, it wouldn't happen because those visions were nothing… they weren't true… they weren't!

'I'm ok, I'll get it right this time,' Harry said quickly, turning his focus back to the task eager to move the professor's attention away from asking any more questions. He managed, somehow, to clear his mind for a moment and, flicking his wand in the same way which Snape had demonstrated at the start of the lesson, managed to turn the large, steel cooking pot into a decent example of a man's bowler hat, albeit with two relics of handles sticking out the side of it.

'Did I do good?' Harry asked, looking across to Snape for approval.

'Yes, you are doing well,' Snape nodded momentarily before casting his own silent incantation and returning the bowler hat to its original form. Noticing the beaming smile light up on Harry's face as it always did after praise.

* * *

'What are you doing, hurry up!' Snape called out impatiently as two o'clock came and went on the nearby mantle clock.

'I'm coming,' Harry's voice called back and a moment later he arrived in the doorway with his broomstick in one hand and a small backpack across one shoulder.

Harry made his way quickly over to the fireplace and then looked expectantly at Snape who was standing a metre away with the pot of floo powder in his hands.

'What have you got that bag for?' Snape queried as he took a handful of the powder and then set the pot down.

'Oh… I've just got some stuff to take…Quidditch stuff and a school book that Ron said he needed to look at,' Harry said swiftly as he shifted the bag on his shoulder slightly. 'Er… I can floo by myself if you want, I know what to do,' Harry continued on as Snape just stood silently, studying him.

'Certainly not,' Snape shook his head immediately and advanced forwards at that. 'I am not having you turn up a hundred miles from where you should be, besides I need to speak with Mrs Weasley about something.'

'Oh,' Harry said, looking like he was on the verge of asking what it was but then seemingly changed his mind. 'Ok, let's go then!' he said brightly instead, taking hold of Snape's free hand and pulling him into the fireplace cavity.

A moment later and they both stepped out from the green flames onto the now familiar patch worked rug of the Weasley family living room.

'Finally!' Harry heard Ron say as he caught his breath and leg go of the professor's hand. He looked up to find Ron standing a few feet away from his mother.

'I apologise for our tardiness,' Snape said a little gruffly and giving Harry a pointed look, 'a certain boy could not seem to get ready on time today.'

'Oh, no matter, Severus, you're only a few minutes past two o'clock,' Mrs Weasley said, waving a hand dismissively and then fixing her usual welcoming smile on to Harry.

'How are you, Harry, all better dear?' She asked kindly.

'Oh, yes thanks,' Harry answered politely if not a little sheepishly. He shifted the backpack on his shoulder once again and then turned back to Ron. 'Er… is it ok if I go and put these up in your room?' He asked, leaving Snape's side and walking towards his friend.

'Yea, c'mon let's go,' Ron enthused, taking Harry's broom from him. 'Good, you brought your broomstick; I was hoping we could go flying today. Oh, and we don't have to worry about anyone else as my brothers and sister have gone to Aunty Muriel's for the day… _lucky them_!' He chuckled.

Harry began to move off in the direction of the staircase that would lead up to Ron's attic bedroom but Snape cleared his throat from behind making him stop and turn around.

'Oh, bye sir!' He stated, waving a little.

'I'll be back at five o'clock to pick you up, behave yourself,' Snape intoned momentarily before allowing Harry to dash off after Ron.

Molly smiled, watching them go before turning her attention back to Severus.

'Thankyou for bringing him over as usual, Severus, actually I'm surprised you did, Harry is probably able to floo on his own now, is he not? Oh, not that you're not welcome of course!' Molly added, laughing lightly and then offering Snape a seat.

'No, I need to get back,' Snape said, declining the offer. 'Before I go though, I did want to speak to you about something concerning Harry for a moment.'

'Of course, Severus, I did say to you earlier on that you are most welcome to any advice,' Molly nodded as Snape cringed inside at the automatic 'mothering' look that Molly took on instantly.

'Is he ok? Oh, is he still recovering a little from the Nightnettle, poor dear,' Molly said softly.

'No, he is fine,' Snape said swiftly, waving his hand through the air impatiently. 'He recovered in a matter of days and is back to full health.'

'Oh, the poor love – you must have been so worried there for a while, nasty stuff that Nightnettle is; you should have it in a more secure location when you have children around, Severus,' Molly reprimanded lightly.

Snape bristled at the statement.

'I assure you, Molly, it is in a separate area of the garden, an area that Harry was warned _specifically_ not to go near. His encounter with Nightnettle was purely through his own misbehaviour… behaviour that I am sure his is not likely to repeat again,' he said tightly.

'You weren't too hard on him were you dear? Boys will be boys after all and I'm sure the effects he endured from the plant were more than enough chastisement for him,' Molly said softly. 'I'm sure he learnt his lesson.'

'Hm, well I am fairly certain it is not something he will be repeating in a hurry, now if you don't mind I do need to get going…' Snape inferred again.

'Oh, yes, sorry, what was it that you wished to speak to me about?' Molly nodded, clasping her hands together in front of her.

'I would appreciate it if you could keep a close eye on Harry while he is here today and inform me of anything that seems… unusual,' Snape said in a low voice.

'Unusual?' Molly repeated, frowning a little.

Snape sighed, 'He has been behaving somewhat oddly the last few days, tuning out and looking vague for a few moments, when he comes back to earth he seems on edge and… troubled.'

'I see,' Molly nodded.

'I believed it to be more memories resurfacing but he insists it is not,' Snape continued.

'But you are not so sure,' Molly said, knowingly. 'A parent does sense these thing,' she added, nodding.

Snape flashed a look at her at the 'parent' statement but said nothing.

'Don't worry, Severus, I will be sure to keep a close eye on him for you,' Molly nodded in agreement.

'Thankyou,' Snape said evenly before making a move back towards the fireplace.

'I really am glad to see someone so concerned for Harry's welfare, have you decided on making it a more… permanent arrangement yet?' molly asked lightly though with a hint of curiosity in her tone.

Snape flexed his fingers at his sides before turning back around to meet her gaze.

_Dumbledore! Who else had the old codger been discussing their private conversations with?_

'I will say to you, Molly, that whatever you've heard or whomever you've heard it from it is purely between myself and the Headmaster and is of _nobody else's concern_,' he stated with vehemence.

'I have heard nothing at all, Severus,' Molly intoned, brushing her apron down with her hands, 'yet it seems my assumptions are correct if you have indeed been in discussions with Albus,' she added with a small smile playing at her lips. 'It is quite obvious that you have become as… attached to the Harry as Harry has to you, perhaps obvious to everyone else but yourself?' Molly said meaningfully. 'You're exterior does nothing to hide that fact, Severus,' Molly added lightly.

Snape inhaled sharply, his jaw tightening before he spun on his heel.

'I will be back at five o'clock to pick him up, make sure he behaves sensibly on that dratted broom of his, I do not want another incident.'

'He'll be fine,' Molly smiled with a hint of amusement as Snape vanished into the green flames before she'd even finished speaking.

* * *

'So, I get to keep her!' Harry enthused as Bumble rolled around on his lap and bat at his hand with her paw.

'Wow, that was pretty cool of that lady,' Ron answered, reaching out and holding up a bit of old shoelace for Bumble to swipe at.

'Yeah, I'm not sure that Professor Snape was all that happy, him and Bumble don't really get on that well… but he was cool in the end about letting me keep her,' Harry nodded as Bumble jumped in the air in pursuit of the ragged shoelace. 'Oh, but you gotta promise not to say anything about Bumble being here today, I had to sneak her out because Professor Snape didn't think it was a good idea for me to bring her. Promise you won't say anything?' Harry asked seriously.

'Yeah, course!' Ron nodded without hesitation.

Harry had toyed with the idea of bringing Bumble with him for ages after Snape had adamantly said no. He knew he shouldn't have gone so blatantly against what the professor had told him but it had been a last minute, impulsive decision to hide Bumble in his backpack just before they'd flooed over. He knew it was wrong, and had felt immediately guilty once they'd arrived at The Burrow, but there was no turning back once there. Besides, what was the harm anyway? She was just a cat, Harry tried to reason to himself, and he hadn't _really_ lied to the professor… he'd just not told him the whole truth about was he needed the bag for.

'Hey, don't worry, mate, I'm not gonna tell!' Ron emphasised again at seeing the flash of guilt and anxiety cross Harry's face. 'Why would I tell that git _anything_?' Ron added.

Harry brought his eyes up to meet his friend's.

'You shouldn't call him that,' Harry said defensively as he stroked Bumble's fur. That was the was one thing that always got to Harry when he visited The Burrow - the way Ron always spoke about the professor. It wasn't right. Harry was still confused as to where Ron's underlying feelings came from but automatically felt a need to defend the potions master.

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry response.

'Yeah, well we'll see once you get your full memory back,' he said shrugging, 'you're going to feel like a right pratt then!' Ron had realised earlier on that it was useless trying to persuade Harry otherwise while he still had limited memory. He'd just have to be patient and wait for his friend to get back to normal… whenever that would be.

'So, we going flying or what?' Ron asked suddenly, changing the subject.

'Yeah, course!' Harry nodded eagerly, lifting Bumble off his lap to stand up.

'She can stay in here, she'll be fine,' Ron said nodding towards her.

Harry nodded, brushing off the stray bits of cat hair that clung to his trousers. Completely out of the blue there was a sudden and almighty screech and Bumble shot up and across Ron's bed in hot pursuit of something.

'Oh no, Scabbers must have got out of his cage!' Ron cried out and sure enough, as Harry looked across, Bumble was in chase of Ron's large, brown rat.

'No Bumble, stop!' Harry cried out, trying to procure a grasp on her as she shot around his legs in full chase but she was too quick for him.

Both boys scrambled frantically around the room in desperate pursuit of both animals as both rat and cat jumped up, over and under the furniture causing a terrible din.

'Harry, maybe if we open the door up a little bit to let Scabbers out but not Bumble then I'll be able to catch him,' Ron said breathlessly.

Harry immediately grasped the door handle and, without much thought to the plan, opened the door slightly to what he thought Scabbers would be able to squeeze past.

Ron made a move, deflecting Scabbers' escape path to towards the door. Sure enough, Scabbers managed to squeeze past the gap Harry had made, unfortunately however, both boys had underestimated a cat's ability when in chase and a second later Bumble pushed past Harry's leg and amazingly managed to squeeze herself through the gap before Harry had a chance to respond.

'Bumble stop!' Harry cried out, wrenching the door open fully and joining the chase down the staircase, Ron hot on his heels. Harry was amazed that Mrs Weasley did not come running due to the awful commotion, but she did not.

'They're heading towards the front door!' Harry cried out. 'Bumble, you stupid cat!'

'Don't worry, they won't be able to get out, it's always… closed,' Ron said, his voice dropping at the end to match the sinking sensation in Harry's stomach – the front door wasn't latched and was swinging open. Before the boys could blink both animals were out and running across the garden. They cut through some low running hedges and then disappeared out of sight as they entered a nearby field.

'They've gone towards the woods, c'mon,' Ron huffed, taking Harry by the arm and pulling him along in the direction Scabbers and Bumble had gone, 'we have to get them before they go too far...' Harry squinted off to the distance and sure enough beyond the field was the beginning of a dense forest of trees.

'Oh, Mum's going to kill me if she finds out I've been going in there…' Ron said as they cleared the hedges themselves and began making their way across the field.

'What, the woods?' Harry asked running besides Ron.

'Yeah, it's always the big 'no-go' area.'

Harry pressed his lips together but said nothing. He most certainly didn't want Ron to get into any trouble but he _had_ to get Bumble back. He glanced at his friend beside him – Ron had a worried yet determined expression on his face.

'We'll just get in and out, quick,' Harry stated as they reached the edge of woods, deciding that if Ron was really against breaking the rules he would have said so.

* * *

Snape sat at his desk, a quill in his hand and a long roll of parchment before him. The house was so still and silent… the only noise was the ticking clock to his left and the scratching sound of his quill… that was when he actually concentrated enough to write anything down.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes as thoughts strayed to Harry. He severely hoped that Molly was indeed keeping a closer eye on him… the boy had just not been right in the last few days – turning vague and preoccupied with his thoughts at times - it was disconcerting to see, especially when Harry would not express what it was that was so obviously playing on his mind. Still, perhaps the time at Ron's would help clear what ever it was.

Harry's journal lay at his elbow and he picked it up, leaving his parchment on theoretical properties of fungi abandoned. He'd flicked through the journal earlier on, hoping for something Harry had written to jump out at him and give him some clue as to what was going on, but nothing had. Still, he flicked through it again and stopped at a recent page to re-read – it was the day that they had taken Bumble back to the shelter only to bring the dratted animal home again.

Snape read through Harry's rendition of the day, skipping occasional paragraphs to finally lay his eyes on the last part of the entry (which Harry seemed to have added later as the ink looked different), which clearly described Snape's 'bedtime story' reading.

_Professor Snape and my mum used to be friends when they were little, my mum gave Professor Snape the book as a present when he was the same age that I am now! _

_It was really nice being read to, like the next best thing to actually having my mum or dad read to me, I don't think my aunt or uncle ever would have. I really wish he would make up his mind about the guardianship thingy… I know he thinks he's not like a proper dad because he's my teacher and all but he does all the dad stuff… like reading to me and teaching me stuff and looking after me when I'm sick and tells me off when I do something wrong, besides…my mum would have wanted it… they were friends!_

Snape looked up.

Was that it? Was that what was playing on the boy's mind - the guardianship issue? He knew he had not given a clear answer either way, he wasn't even sure if he _had _an answer, but it was clear from Harry's journal entry just how much thought the boy was giving it.

Snape set the book down on his desk, a firm resolution forming in his mind. If this truly was what Harry seemed so preoccupied and troubled about then he had to nip this in the bud one way or the other… he should not let the boy toy with false hope if it was not there.

He snapped the book shut and exhaled. This was supposed to have been simple – take the boy in, get his memory and magic back, teach him a bit of respect and stamp out the reckless tendencies while he's at it and then send him on his way - yet something in Snape now knew that those priorities had changed somewhere along the line.

_It is quite obvious that you have become as… attached to the Harry as Harry has to you, perhaps obvious to everyone else but yourself?_

_You're exterior does nothing to hide that fact, Severus._

Damn!

* * *

'Hey, I'm really sorry, Ron,' Harry muttered as he traipsed beside his friend, battling his way through branches. 'This is all my fault.'

'Don't be stupid! I'm the one that said to open my bedroom door so they could get out!' Ron stated, kicking a branch out of his way in frustration. 'How thick am I!'

'Yeah, well I shouldn't have brought her in the first place. If I'd just done what Professor Snape told me to none of this would have happened,' Harry added in a regretful tone.

'You couldn't have know Scabbers would get out of his cage,' Ron answered, shaking his head.

A several minutes ticked past before Harry stopped.

'We're never going to find them in here, not like this,' he sighed, moving off from their path and turning around on the spot. 'Is there a spell or something we could use?' They had already been in the woods for a good twenty minutes and Harry was conscious that Mrs Weasley may start wondering where they had gone.

'I don't know,' Ron said sounding despondent, 'and even if I did it wouldn't be any good – I don't have my wand, do you have yours?'

'No, Professor Snape keeps it unless we're doing lessons,' Harry said shaking his head. Ron scowled at that but said nothing.

'Maybe we should just go back to the house and tell your mum?' Harry said dejectedly. He was already seeing where this was going. They'd have to tell Mrs Weasley _exactly_ what had happened and then she in turn would tell the professor – oh Professor Snape was going to be so mad at him!

'Yeah, I guess so,' Ron said, scratching his nose and leaving a smudge of dirt down one side.

'So, which way did we just come from?' Harry asked, scanning the vicinity. Ron fell silent for a moment before speaking.

'Er… didn't we come from that way?' he said, pointing off to the right of Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to look.

'I don't remember coming past that twisted old tree,' Harry said, shaking his head slowly.

Yeah… yeah me either,' Ron answered. He squinted upwards but the sun was completely obscured by the thick canopy of trees.

Both boys turned on the spot looking for some reminder of where they had come from but nothing stood out to them.

'Ron, how far does this wood go?' Harry asked uncertainly.

'It's pretty big,' Ron answered tightly, 'like miles.'

'So, if we walk in the wrong direction then we'll get completely lost?' Harry asked, looking suddenly alarmed.

'I think we're kind of _already_ lost,' Ron stated with sudden realisation and a look of faint panic beginning. 'Hey, what about footprints?' He cried out after a moment and began searching the ground feverishly for any sign of where they had walked but both he and Harry soon realised that was a lost cause – the earth was littered with tree debris, dead leaves, branches and thick undergrowth.

'Now what?' Harry asked uncertainly.

* * *

Snape stepped out onto the Weasley's patchwork rug at exactly five o'clock and was immediately met by an anxious looking Molly Weasley.

'Oh Severus, thank goodness you're here. I've been trying to get in contact with you for the last hour or so,' she said sounding breathless as she clutched at his arm.

'I have been working in my laboratory for most of the time, what is going on?' Snape questioned swiftly just as Arthur emerged in the doorway.

'They're not there, Molly, not in the shed or the next door paddock,' he said, shaking his head and rubbing at his temple before turning his eyes to Snape.

'Severus, you're here, we've been - '

'Trying to contact me, yes,' Snape finished for him, nodding sharply, his eyes narrowed. 'Will you please tell me what this is about? Where is Harry? He was supposed to be ready when I arrived.'

Molly and Arthus exchanged troubled glances before turning back to him.

'We don't know where he is, Severus, the boys have gone missing,' Arthur answered.

'I've been looking everywhere for them for the last hour, they are nowhere!' Molly added, looking frantic with a hand to her chest.

'Missing?' Snape repeated in a low tone. 'Surely they could not have gone far, unless…'

'No, their brooms are still up in Ron's room, I checked,' Arthur said, reading the look on Snape's face correctly.

Snape exhaled and rubbed a hand across his forehead as he closed his eyes for a moment. This could not be happening. He really didn't need this. All he wanted was to pick Harry up and get home for a quiet evening, why was everything such a drama with that boy!

'I just don't understand where they could have gone,' Molly voiced up, 'I told them to even let me know if they went outside to fly so I could keep and eye on them.'

'What time did you notice them missing, Molly?' Snape asked swiftly.

'Just before four o'clock when I called them to come for lemonade and biscuits,' Molly answered.

'Alright,' Snape said, staring past them both, his mind racing at the best course of action to take.

'We'll span out and search the house and grounds again, they have to be somewhere and even if they did decide to go off away from The Burrow they couldn't have got that far on foot…

* * *

'What's the time now?' Harry asked as they made their way through thickets and over fallen branches, the earth crunching beneath their feet as they walked.

'It's gone five thirty,' Ron said in a low voice that had started to show an increasing amount of panic as each minute passed.

'Harry, what if we can't find our way out? What if we're stuck in here for days and we just keep walking further and further in?'

'They'd have to find us eventually,' Harry said, trying to calm himself, 'I mean your mum and dad and Professor Snape, there must be some kind of magic they can do… right?'

'I dunno,' Ron shrugged, stumbling a little.

'Oh… I'm going to be in so much trouble!' Harry moaned dejectedly as he realised that Snape had arrived to pick him up half and hour ago.

'It's not you're fault, Harry. We shouldn't have come in here to begin with!'

'No, you don't understand, Professor Snape told me I wasn't to bring Bumble with me,' Harry declared in a sinking voice. 'He wasn't meant to find out and now he's bound to… even if we find our own way out of here he is going to want to know where we've been and why I wasn't there.'

'Don't worry,' Ron shot him an encouraging look, 'maybe we can think of something else to say and you won't have to give it away that you brought her,' he offered, though Harry noticed that Ron did not look at all convinced at the actual reality of pulling that off.

'No, I don't want to lieto him _again_,' Harry stated vehemently. He felt enough guilt already over what he'd done and to lie to the professor's face for a second time would just be too much to take.

'I really hope Scabbers is ok and that Bumble hasn't … you know…' Harry said softly after an extended silence between them.

'Don't worry, he's pretty fast and he's probably found some place safe to hide from her,' Ron answered. 'Those two will probably find their way back before we do,' he added with grim humour.

The wind began to pick up around them causing a strange cacophony of sounds to penetrate the stillness. Both looked around uneasily as they walked, it seemed to be getting dimmer and every small sound became intensified. Twice Harry jumped at the sound of a twig snapping under his feet. He hugged his arms around himself trying to block out the chill that was beginning to invade as he and Ron both had only t-shirts on.

Despite his misgivings at having to confess to Snape about what he'd done, after a further ten or so minutes of walking aimlessly, getting colder and colder and jumping at every sound, Harry began to wish the professor would just emerge from behind a tree somewhere – even if it was to drag him back by his ear.

* * *

Snape paced back and forth across the Weasleys' lounge room wearing their already well- worn carpet down to threads. His adrenalin was running high and, despite his many years of keeping staid and in control and all times, Snape could feel an uneasy constriction forming in his stomach.

It had been almost an hour since he had arrived at The Burrow to discover that Harry had gone missing and since then, he and Molly and Arthur had searched outside and in from top to tail and still no sign of the boys or any clue as to where they may have gone.

'They know better than to just go off without telling anyone, surely?' Arthur said in a constricted voice as he wiped a hand across his forehead.

Snape's mind was racing, pouring over any idea or hunch as to their whereabouts.

'Perhaps we should contact Dumbledore,' Molly suddenly said, her voice strained. 'If Harry is missing then I think he should know especially due to the circumstances what with his memory and all and Ronnie…being somewhere… anything could have happened to them!'

'Don't be ridiculous, there is nothing whatsoever to indicate anything untoward has happened,' Snape shot back immediately, trying to keep control of the situation. 'We are more than capable in dealing with our own children.'

There was a clear, drawn out silence at this pronouncement as both Molly and Arthur glanced at each other with looks of astonishment. Snape cleared his throat awkwardly before opening his mouth to speak again.

'What I mean is that Dumbledore will know just as much as what we do, I do not think it is wise or necessary to involve him at this stage.'

'Then what do you suggest, Severus?' Molly shot at him a little abruptly.

'What about the woods?' He said suddenly after taking several long moments to try and formulate the next plan of action. He flicked his eyes back to the Weasleys as he remembered Harry's keenness earlier on to go walking through the forest near Snape's home.

'The woods across the field?' Molly clarified. 'I'm sure they would not go there; Ron knows it is out of bounds. It has been a no-go area for all of the kids - '

'Yes, well Harry knew my side garden was a _no-go area_ but that didn't stop him,' Snape cut in dourly, a sudden urgency appearing in his tone.

He turned towards the doorway immediately, feeling like he was on to something.

'I'll come with you,' Arthur said instantly. 'Molly, stay here in case they show up,' he added.

The two of them turned towards the doorway. Snape was highly unsure of the reality of the boys actually being there but there didn't seem to be any other possibility springing to mind at present – well, not any that Snape would want to contemplate or highlight to Molly any further. The fact was – Harry remained in danger for purely being who he was despite the seeming downfall of Voldemort a few weeks earlier. Dark forces were still at play and Harry was a constant target. Snape did not wish to explore that possibility before he absolutely had to though; the thought of it caused a tight twisting in his stomach and a feeling of powerlessness that he was not used to. No, for now the boys were simply missing of their own accord – and Merlin help Harry when he finally got hold of him!

TBC…

* * *

**Hi all,**

**Hope you're all well and have been having a great week. Thanks for the continued reviews and feedback (I had a bit of a problem getting review replies out to all of you due to the new change to the review system…I'm not sure what's going on there but it was driving me crazy!! Thanks to Misundersnape who came forth and offered some wise advice :)**** I think I managed to get back to all of you *cross fingers***

**Bit of a delay getting this one out but I have posted a double chapter to make up for it so don't complain! :) **** hahaha (Actually it's one large chapter cut in two but shhhh....)**

**Feel free to leave a review for this chapter or chapter 24 or both!! :)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and now on to the next…**


	24. The Bestest Kid Ever!

**Note** – If you have not yet read chapter 23 'The Bumble Bungle' go back or this one will make no sense :) (I posted them both at the same time)

**Warning** – for small CP scene and CP references.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**The Bestest kid Ever!**

Arthur and Snape only got two or three steps towards the living room door on the way out towards the woods when there was a sudden click and the sound of shuffling feet from the front of the house. A moment later Ron and Harry emerged. They stopped dead in their tracks as they caught sight of the three adults before them.

Snape instantly felt a weight lift from his stomach at the sight. Relief coursed through him at seeing Harry – wind swept, pale and a little grubby looking but nonetheless alive and seemingly in one piece although with a clear look of guilt etched onto his face and… Bumble in his arms.

'Ronald! What on earth…' Molly started, as Harry leant down and set Bumble to the ground where she trotted off to a corner and sat there as if not a care in the world, but Snape interjected. Striding forwards, as Harry straightened up, he grasped Harry determinedly by the upper arm and set a look of cold ire onto him.

'_Where have you been_?' He demanded, his voice strained and eyes flashing ominously.

Harry stood stock still for a moment as if rooted to the spot as Ron stood next to him, his mouth slightly open and looking ashen.

Harry finally found his voice, though unable to meet Snape's eyes.

'We… we were in the woods, sir,' Harry answered truthfully, realising there was no escaping out of what they… what _he_… had gotten himself into.

'The woods?' Molly piped up shooting Ron an unmistakable look of anger that made even Harry flinch.

'We got lost and couldn't find our way out again,' Harry continued a little shakily as Ron remained speechless.

'_What_ were you thinking, Ronald?' Mr Weasley piped up sternly. 'You know the woods are out of bounds unless you're with me or your mother or Bill or Charlie. Why would you take Harry there, of all places?'

Ron, after a few seconds of struggling, finally looked like he had found some semblance of a voice and was just about to answer when Harry cut in, desperate to not see his friend get into trouble for his mistake.

'No, it was Bumble,' Harry said with reservation, taking his first glance up towards Snape who still had a secure hold on his arm.

'This is your cat, Harry?' Arthur queried slowly to which Harry nodded ruefully.

'Yes, sir. I brought her to show Ron but Scabbers got out of his cage and she started chasing him and they got out of the house and we were trying to get them back. We thought they'd run across the field and into the woods so we followed… we didn't mean to go so far in but… we were trying to find them and then we didn't know how to get out again.' Harry spilled out in one long sentence, some words jumbling into one another.

He made a move to glance up at the professor once again but before he could, Snape pulled him to the side, raised his hand and smacked him square across his backside with a resounding 'thwack!'

'This is exactly why I told you _not_ to bring her!' Snape scolded as he pulled Harry back around to face him. 'You disobeyed me, again, and because of it put the two of you in danger.'

Harry pressed his lips together and looked down at his feet, his eyes prickling and his face flushing at the fact that the professor had just smacked him like that.

'You will apologise this instant for the trouble _and the worry_ you've caused,' Snape directed sternly.

Harry scrunched his toes up together and breathed out slowly before raising his head a little.

'I'm sorry,' he said in a low, yet clearly repentant voice.

'You should have told us that you had brought her, Harry,' Arthur stated in a low voice after a moment, 'but your apology is accepted, we all make mistakes. As did you, young man,' Arthur said, turning his attention on to his son and raising his voice a little.

Ron was shifting from foot to foot looking thoroughly apprehensive as the spotlight moved on to him, especially after seeing the no-nonsense whack Harry had received.

'You know better than to just bolt off like that without telling your mother, and to go off into the woods on your own of all places!'

'I wasn't alone I was with Harry, Dad,' Ron blurted out and then immediately looked thoroughly sorry that he had done so.

Seeing the look Ron's comment had evoked on Arthur and Molly's faces Snape took it as the cue to exit. He turned to look down at Harry, releasing his hand from the boy's arm.

'Go and get your things, we'll discuss this further at home,' he said in a tone that did not bode well with Harry at all.

It only took Harry a minute or so to retrieve his broom and backpack from Ron's room and return to the living room to find everyone in the same spots as when he'd left. Snape immediately took Harry's broom from him and then clicked his fingers towards Bumble who was watching the proceedings serenely.

'I apologise for the trouble,' Snape stated in a low, even voice though Harry still noticed the edgy tightness to it as he bent down and scooped Bumble up. Returning to Snape's side the professor set a cold hand to the base of Harry's neck and prompted him towards the fireplace. 'I assure you I will be having a thorough discussion about this with Mr Potter,' Snape added. Harry looked up anxiously at the re-emergence of his last name.

'Bye,' Harry muttered gloomily as he passed Ron who looked just as forlorn and was casting apprehensive glances between his parents.

'Yeah, see you,' Ron mumbled before Snape swept Harry into the fireplace and they both vanished a moment later in a rush of green flames.

*********

Harry wasn't sure if he'd ever felt as down as he did stepping out of the fireplace and back into the realm of Snape's home. It wasn't so much the scolding Snape had given him or even the whack he'd got but the complete sense of shame that was burning inside him for letting the professor down like he did – disobeying him, lying to him, putting himself in what Snape always called 'reckless situations' again and then all the trouble he had caused the Weasleys – disappearing like that so they had no idea where he or Ron were. Even the relief on the professor's face was evident when he and Ron and arrived back

He set Bumble back down where she ran off around the corner, perhaps anticipating the further repercussions that were likely to come. Harry then straightened up and stood on the spot, pulling at the bottom of his t-shirt anxiously.

'Shoes off and straight to your room,' Snape said in a tone that clearly said 'do it or else'. 'I will be up shortly,' he added as Harry began to move off towards the staircase dismally.

Snape watched him leave and then sank down into his armchair, a hand to his temple as he breathed in slowly. He couldn't shake the feeling of relief that had swept through him back at The Burrow when Harry had re-emerged, yet the sense of ire was not dampened either – the blasted boy and his impulsive, reckless disobedience! After the last few days the boy had had due to his lack of control over his behaviour Snape would have thought he'd have learnt his lesson yet it seemed Harry was still struggling to think clearly about the consequences of his actions. Obviously he had not done a good enough job in instilling a sense of self control in the child from those earlier incidents. He clearly needed to lay down the law a little harder.

'It was a good ten minutes before Snape had got control of himself enough to ascend the stairs to Harry's bedroom. He didn't knock but turned the handle and pushed open the door to find Harry curled up on his bed, his face mushed into the pillow, crying.

Snape hesitated at the door for several moments before stepping into the room and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Harry's crying softened slightly though still in hitching gulps but he did not look up at the detection of Snape's presence.

'Sit up, Harry,' Snape said firmly, hitching his trousers up at the knees a little. Harry remained still. Snape inhaled sharply and pinched the bridge of his nose – this was going to test his entire resolve.

'I said _sit up_,' he repeated again. 'I will not talk to you while you are curled up like an urchin.'

'I don't wanna talk,' Harry's stilted and muffled voice came through his pillow. 'I already know what you're gonna say!' He shifted slightly to bring a hand up towards the pillow where his face was concealed but Snape was having none of it. He seized the opportunity to grasp Harry under the arms, lifted him up slightly to turn him around and then plonked him firmly back down on his bottom.

'Stop being difficult, you are _eleven_ not three!' Snape admonished. Harry, looking highly affronted at being unceremoniously moved out of his cocooned position, pulled his knees up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them before plonking his forehead down so he'd hidden his face once more.

'You, young man, are going to talk to me whether you like it or not and I can sit here all night if I have to,' Snape stated firmly, though inside he was vaguely wondering what he would do if Harry actually tested out that statement. Thankfully he didn't have to find out as, after another moment of Harry sniffling down into his lap, the boy raised his head up a little off his knees.

'You're angry with me,' he stated shakily.

'Of course I am, you silly boy!' Snape said sternly. 'What did you expect me to be, hm? You did exactly what I said 'no' to and then what happened because of your it – you put Mr Weasley and yourself at risk, all because you didn't do as you were told,' Snape continued on regardless of Harry's sniffling, snotty nose and tear streaked face.

'Now, you are going to sit here and explain to me from the beginning_, everything_, understood?'

It took a few moments but Harry eventually nodded miserably and then set into a dejected sounding monologue starting from the very beginning where he had, on impulse at the very last minute, hidden Bumble in his backpack before flooing over to The burrow.

**********

'…and then we just walked and walked and finally got to a road and… Ron recognised it and so we walked along it to get back to The Burrow,' Harry finished off after a good five minutes of explanation, occasionally interrupted by the odd sniffling hiccup.

He fell silent for a moment, wiping the back of his hand across his face as he picked at a loose thread hanging from the bottom of his t-shirt, but he couldn't bear the silence for long as Snape sat there just looking at him, his dark eyes unwavering.

'We didn't mean to go in so far, sir… we… we just wanted to find them… but then we realised we were lost and we couldn't just sit there and wait for you or Mr and Mrs Weasley to come and find us because it was getting cold and… scary, so we started walking,' Harry said in a constricted voice as he shivered slightly at the memory.

'You are extremely lucky that you found your way back to a road when you did,' Snape suddenly spoke up, 'you could have quite easily been out there all night, _anything _could have happened to you!' He scolded severely. 'Do you have _any_ idea of the trouble and the anxiety you caused because of your behaviour?'

'I'm sorry, sir,' Harry said shakily as he felt fresh tears building, he hated being yelled at and told off by the professor –he must be so disappointed in him! 'I'm sorry I didn't do what you said and lied to you and then went off in to the woods making you and Mr and Mrs Weasley worried.'

'Worried is an understatement,' Snape muttered almost to himself. Harry looked up at him a little unsure what he meant but decided not to say anything.

Harry shifted and little and brought his knees down, crossing his legs in front of himself instead.

'Were you _really_ worried, sir?' He asked softly, subconsciously wiping his snotty wet hand on his trousers.

Snape flicked his narrowed eyes to him, weighing up his answer…

'You are in my care, Mr Potter, and I turn up to collect you only to find you are nowhere to be found, of course I was concerned!' Snape stated grimly. 'You do not just disappear without telling an adult where you are going.'

'I know,' Harry nodded miserably.

Yes, just as you knew that you were not allowed to take Bumble with you like you did!' Snape responded sternly. 'You do not think before you act, that is a running battle with you, I tell you off again and again for the same thing but it just doesn't seem to sink in, does it?' Snape added before closing his eyes as if trying to calm himself. Harry sat mutely, his bottom lip sucked in tightly against his teeth. Only then did he notice how weary and rather drained Snape looked. Had he really pushed the professor that much?

'You really are pushing me, Potter. You are going to be the death of me if you continue with this behaviour,' Snape said, his voice suddenly lowered to a strained whisper as he opened his eyes and focused back on Harry.

Harry swallowed as he looked up tentatively at the professor.

'Everyday it seems to be something else with you, I have not had a moment's peace since you've been here,' Snape continued on.

Harry suddenly felt an overwhelming weight press down on him as an unexpected thought struck him – the professor had had enough; had enough of him… had enough of his behaviour…Even though Harry hadn't meant to he had obviously pushed the professor far enough that the man now saw him nothing more than a nuisance.

Harry's bottom lip began to tremble as this revelation hit home. The professor was done with him - he was going to send him back… back to the Dursleys. All Harry's hopes of Professor Snape becoming his permanent guardian had been crushed by one day's impulsive and reckless behaviour. No wonder the professor was taking so long to make up his mind in regards to the guardianship – who would want to take on a disobedient, naughty, thoughtless child?

'I'm sorry!' Harry blurted out as a fresh wave of hot tears poured out of him. 'You're going to send me back aren't you, I mean… once all of my memory has returned and you don't need to teach me anymore?'

Snape looked thrown for a moment at the abrupt outburst, but then steeled himself back into a mode of controlled composure.

'What are you talking about?' He asked a little impatiently.

'You've had enough of me… because I'm naughty and disobedient… and I don't behave… and you're going to send me back to my aunt and uncle's,' Harry managed to say through his hands as he held them over his face in despair.

There was a drawn out silence in the room, the only sound was Harry's erratic breathing between his sobbing gulps, until Snape reached out and yanked Harry's hands away from his face.

'I won't deny that you are most certainly _all of those things_,' he began his voice unyielding. 'I have never met a boy so bent on misbehaving but you must have a very low opinion of me, Mr Potter, if you believe your behaviour is too much for me to handle. Believe me, I am _more than capable_ of dealing with you,' Snape stated pointedly.

'For you to think that I would send you back to those muggles because I am not capable enough to handle you is quite frankly… impertinent,' Snape continued on sharply.

Harry sniffed and spread his fingers apart a little look through them.

'You're not going to send me back to them?'

'You were told in _no uncertain_ terms that you were not going to be sent back to them, Potter, we're you not?'

Harry nodded mutely.

'Then why would you dismiss what you were told? Do you think you know better than adults a lot older and a lot wiser than you, hm?'

'No… sir,' Harry hiccuped softly.

'Then do not presume – you are eleven, it is not your place to question what you are told. Besides, why would I turn you back over to those people after I have invested such a large amount of time and effort into you?'

Snape leaned in and fixed Harry with a stern look.

'What you did today was _extremely_ disobedient, reckless and foolish. You not only disobeyed me but also lied to me _and_ to Mr and Mrs Weasley and then went off on your own whim with no sense of personal safety or thought for the consequences. However, if nothing else it did serve in making something a little clearer for me,' Snape finished.

'What?' Harry asked hesitantly, his eyes glistening and red-rimmed.

'The fact that you are in desperate need of consistent guidance, not just while you are here recovering from your memory loss but in every aspect while you are growing up.'

'What are you saying sir? I don't understand,' Harry asked, his erratic breathing beginning to slow.

'I am saying that someone needs to take serious responsibility of you for at least the next six years until you are of age and…due to the fact that I made that promise almost eleven years ago – which you so unwittingly heard through eavesdropping – the only person that I trust to take that responsibility on is myself,' Snape said forthrightly.

Harry sat there and blinked at him, unsure whether he understood correctly what the professor was saying.

'You've been so eager for me to have guardianship over you, Harry, you've _got it_,' Snape declared swiftly, folding his arms across his chest.

Harry breathed out slowly, not sure if he was hearing right. He'd felt for sure that he had blown it, was certain that the professor was never going to agree after what had happened that day – yet here it was: the declaration of what Harry had quietly, yet insistently, been praying for since finding out about his life with the Dursleys, the truth about his parents and the one they called Voldemort.

'You're…you're gonna take me in, sir? You're gonna look out for me…I mean, not just for now while I'm getting better but…every holiday?'

Snape leaned in a little closer and fixed him with an unwavering look.

'Every holiday, every weekend, every school day…' Snape stated in a low voice.

Harry's tear streaked face broke into a smile as wide as it could possibly go and he went to fling himself into the professor's arms but Snape grasped him by the elbows and held him back.

'Wait, before you fully decide make sure you are clear, Harry – I have been strict with you up to this point while you've been here under my care,' Snape said smoothly, 'that will not change, in fact you may find I become even stricter with you in regards to your behaviour – any ward of mine is not going to be running amok and reflecting badly on me, do you understand?'

Harry nodded insistently.

'I do not stand for nonsense as you are well aware of and any misbehaviour here _or_ in school will be nipped in the bud, I trust you understand what I mean?' Snape said closely.

'I know, sir, I won't let you down. I'll be the bestest behaved kid _ever!_'

Snape raised an eyebrow at that.

'Do not make promises you cannot keep,' he warned, shaking his head. 'I do not expect you to be perfect, you will make mistakes but the most important thing is that you learn from them and do not repeat the same one twice. So,' Snape said, sitting up straighter after a moment's pause, 'what do you say?'

Harry sucked his bottom lip in, his eyes fixed to Snape's black ones as he took in all that was said but it only took a few moments before Harry was nodding fervently.

'Then it is settled,' Snape acknowledged.

'Oh, thankyou sir!' Harry rushed out, practically jumping on his bed. ' Thankyou! Thankyou! Thank - '

'Do not thank me yet,' Snape cut in with a sudden firm set look back on his face. 'I believe there is still something that needs to be dealt with, am I correct?' He fixed Harry with an unwavering stare and a raised eyebrow. It took a second for Harry to understand but it did not take long for it to sink in due to the professor's stern look.

In his excitement and elation at hearing that the guardianship was going ahead Harry had all but forgotten the events of the day but they all came rushing back to him at that moment, as well as the realisation that he had not yet been punished for it.

'You're behaviour today was _completely_ unacceptable,' Snape scolded as he pulled Harry up off the bed and stood him in front of where he sat. Harry immediately dropped his eyes to the floor, or in this case to Snape's knees as he was standing just off to the side of where the professor remained seated.

'I know,' Harry mumbled softly.

'Do you?' Snape pressed sounding unconvinced. 'I'm not so sure.'

'No, I do sir…I disobeyed you by taking Bumble when you told me no and I lied to you and…' Harry trailed off.

'You went traipsing through an unknown wood without telling _anyone_ and with no thought for what may happen,' Snape finished firmly.

Harry fell silent. He had expected that Snape would be mad with him for taking Bumble and lying to him about it, but he hadn't quite realised how angry the professor seemed about him going off and disappearing like that.

'You need to learn that being disobedient and reckless holds consequences. Perhaps you are too young to fully understand the more serious repercussions of your actions at the moment so we'll deal with it in a way you _can_ understand,' Snape said seriously. 'If the prospect of getting your rear end walloped makes you stop and think before acting so foolishly then it will have had its desired effect.'

Harry's lip immediately stuck out, realising where this was going as Snape pulled him closer.

'But… you already smacked me!' He tried quickly, though knowing that would not fly with the professor one iota. Sure enough –

'And you think that was enough of a deterrent, do you?'

Harry didn't answer, instead just jiggled from foot to foot until Snape reached out and, before he knew it, he was over the professor's knee on the receiving end of what Snape referred to as a 'well-earned' smacking.

**********

Harry wiggled under the covers as he watched Snape move around his room and pick up various articles of clothing from the floor. Harry was most put out at being put to bed at seven thirty but he really didn't have much recourse – Snape had laid down a plan of dinner, bath then bed, which Harry knew he only had himself to blame for. However, despite his backside still feeling the dull effects of earlier on and being sent to bed so early Harry couldn't stop the feeling of warmth and happiness bubbling inside him. He was going to have someone look after him… properly… someone he _knew_ he could trust.

'What are you grinning at?' Snape shot at him sharply as he banged one of the dresser draws shut. 'You're under punishment, at least try to look appropriately chastised otherwise I may think I didn't do my job properly.'

'Oh, no you did it properly!' Harry stated swiftly, trying desperately then to wipe the look of happiness off his face before the professor decided he obviously hadn't learnt his lesson enough. He fidgeted about a bit more, making a concerted effort to rub his backside and look sorry for himself.

It wasn't as if Snape's handling of the situation hadn't had its desired impact – Snape's firm and purposeful smacking had certainly left Harry with a new and determined resolution to not do _anything_ that may lead to a similar fate down the track. It had certainly been more than a few light taps on the bum. In fact, if anything, this latest smacking had left more of an impression on him than any other Snape had given him – with a realisation that this was how it was going to be from now on with the professor as his permanent guardian and watching over his every move.

Despite that though, the fact remained that nothing – not even a stinging rear end – could dampen Harry's sense of security and contentment he was feeling. It was clear that the professor obviously cared for him other wise the man wouldn't both with the hassle of it all, Harry reasoned to himself.

After the afternoon's events, and the consequences that followed, Harry had come out of it all feeling even closer to the professor than he had ever done before. He'd even received a proper cuddle from the man when Snape had put him back on his feet and Harry had instantly climbed into his lap, looking for comfort after getting his rear end walloped.

For the first time, Snape had obliged and not just with an awkward pat on the back but with encircling arms and a hand running though Harry's hair taking out the remnants of twigs and leaves still present from Harry's trek through the woods.

Harry wasn't sure if he had ever felt like that in his whole life – so comforted and secure – and he didn't want it to end, snuggling closer against the professor's chest.

He was safe and happy, and the visions of a very different Snape to what he knew which had been creeping up on him over the last few days were pushed to the deepest depths of his mind and all but forgotten in that moment.

Harry went to sleep that night feeling the happiest he had ever felt – well, from what he could remember anyway.

TBC...

* * *

There you go...the second part for you (hence why this one is relatively shorter than most of my other chapters!)

Hope you liked!

As I said before - feel free to review chapter 23, chapter 24 or **both!**

Take care and until next time...


	25. Snape the Git

**Chapter 25**

**Snape the Git**

Harry clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he trawled past shelf after shelf of boxes and tins of food; Snape a few feet ahead of him with a red basket in his hands (which Harry had found quite amusing as soon as the professor had picked it up – the tall, stern and rather serious potions master walking around with a little red basket swinging on his arm!) Harry had, quite sensibly, stifled his laughter as soon as the professor glared at him however.

When they had arrived in the village centre that morning, where Snape was going to pick up much needed food supplies, the professor had, at first, directed Harry to a bench outside where he was to sit and wait. Harry, however, had protested quite strongly against that and after a few moments of a standoff between them Snape had begrudgingly lead the way inside, mumbling about wasted time.

After twenty minutes of walking around, picking out potatoes and carrying tins of soup, however, Harry was more than ready to leave. He was beginning to wish he had just followed the professor's instructions and waited outside on the bench to start with rather than following Professor Snape around like a puppy dog and having anything he picked out promptly rejected and placed back on the shelf because if was not 'proper' or 'healthy' food.

'How much _more_?' Harry said in a bored and worn out tone, shifting the five tins of soup Snape had thrust into his arms into a more comfortable position.

'You wanted to come inside rather than wait out on the bench so stop complaining,' Snape responded, picking up a small bag of rice and throwing it into the basket.

They turned down another narrow, wooden-shelved isle and Harry scowled as yet a further row of unappetizing looking food met his eyes. Why couldn't they at least go down the sweet isle or the biscuit isle to have a _look_?

'Why can't we get anything nice to eat for a change?' Harry pressed, screwing his nose up at the bag of oats Snape picked up.

'Like what?' Snape responded dryly.

'Well… like what the Weasleys have. Mrs Weasley always has cake and biscuits and lemonade and stuff. She even makes most of it herself!'

'We have biscuits in the tin at home,' Snape answered pointedly.

'They're not biscuits, they're like bits of old cardboard!' Harry declared. 'They're all dry and stick to the roof of your mouth like glue!'

'You're not eating rubbish,' Snape stated without pause. 'Molly Weasley may feel the need to fill you up with sugary treats every time you visit but you wont get them from me – you have too much energy to begin with without adding more through spoonfuls of sugar, let alone the damage that rubbish does to your teeth. Besides, after your behaviour yesterday I don't think you deserves such treats, do you?'

Harry didn't answer but merely looked down at the tins in his arms with a shamefaced expression.

Snape checked the items in the basket and then lead the way over towards the counter. Harry begrudgingly followed and, once there, put the five tins of soup up onto the counter where a rather chubby man with a tangled looking beared stood rummaging through a stack of newspapers. He looked up as Harry deposited the tins down with a loud clunk.

'Hello, son, helping your old man with a spot of shopping, eh? Good lad!'

The man's eyes flicked up to Snape who was standing off to the side a little.

'Didn't realise you had a son, Mr Snape,' the man continued on jovially as he unpacked the items from the basket Snape had set down, 'mind you, we don't see a lot of you in town, do we? You could get up to all sorts of things way out where you are and we wouldn't know!' The man chuckled in a low timbre.

Since Snape's attention was diverted to the man at the counter Harry took the opportunity to edge off to the side where there was a display of various newspapers, books and comics.

'He is my nephew, not my son,' Snape stated, noticing Harry sidling off.

'Ah, I see…staying with you for the summer then?'

'Obviously,' Snape murmured, keeping a fixed eye on Harry via his peripheral vision. He wouldn't put it past the boy to sneak up behind and add some sugary or chocolate rubbish into the pile.

The cheerful shopkeeper tallied up the amount on an old fashioned register, all the while chatting about town news of which Snape took no interest in. Once the groceries had been packed into bags Snape called Harry back over who returned with a comic in his hand.

'Can I have this?' Harry asked, holding it up for Snape to see.

'A comic book?' Snape looked down at him with narrowed eyes. 'Why would you want that rubbish for?'

'Ah, that's the one all the kids like at the moment,' the shopkeeper piped up as Harry just shrugged. The chubby man leaned down against the counter and set a warm, knowing smile onto Harry. 'Nothing like a good superhero adventure comic when you're that age, wouldn't you say Mr Snape?' He added, turning his head slightly to meet Snape's eyes.

'I wouldn't know,' Snape answered dryly after a slight, momentary pause before turning his attention back to Harry. 'Put it back,' he stated without further ado. Harry, however, clung onto it.

'Oh, but I've already read the first page and I wanna know what happens!' Harry protested, his eyes wide.

'I _said_ put it back,' Snape reacted firmly as he put his hand into one of his pockets and withdrew a few notes of muggle money to pass over.

Harry's face dropped as he looked down at the comic sadly. The shop owner seemed to take pity on him however, as a moment later the man had leaned over the counter, plucked the comic out of Harry's hands and poked it down the side of one of the grocery bags.

'Free of charge!' He proclaimed pleasantly, giving Harry a small but unmistakable wink. Snape's lips tightened.

'Oh thanks!' Harry exclaimed brightly before Snape could react any further. He pulled the bag containing his comic off the counter to carry before looking back up at the professor, sucking his bottom lip in and eyeing him cautiously, hoping he was not going to make a point of taking the comic out of the bag and ordering it be put back on the shelf. Snape didn't, however he did throw a rather venomous look at the shop owner before turning on his heel.

'Oh, wait a moment,' the man called out before Snape had even managed to take two steps towards the door. 'You two know about the fair coming up don't you?' He queried amiably, pointing across to the small nearby window that looked out onto the main street.

Harry turned to where he was pointing and found a large notice pinned up. Pictures of fairy floss and carnival rides and people with happy, smiling faces made a border around the information of where and when.

'Here, take a flyer to remind you,' the man continued, flourishing a brightly coloured flyer under Snape's nose.

Harry reached across for it but Snape grabbed his wrist.

'No thankyou, we are already aware of it,' Snape stated tightly before taking Harry by the shoulders and marching him towards the door.

'Hope to see you there!' The man called out to their retreating backs. 'Plenty of fun to be had by all, even…' but Harry and Snape did not find out what the rest of the sentence was as Snape pushed Harry out onto the footpath and shut the door with a sharp snap.

'I don't want to hear a word about it, you hear me?' Snape said a little sternly once they were out on the street, looking down at Harry and pointing a long, thin finger at him. 'Not one word.'

Harry pressed his lips together and scowled a little but did not go against Snape's order, remaining silent on the subject. He thought it wise not to push the professor's buttons too much just a day after he'd completely disobeyed him with the Bumble and the woods incident. However, he did sneak back into the corner store (while Snape was in what Harry presumed was the butcher shop) and much to the cheerful amusement of the storeowner grabbed a few of the flyers and stuffed them into his back pocket – just in case.

He made it back outside with plenty of time to spare and Snape was non the wiser as he emerged to find Harry reading his 'controversial' comic with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

'Shoes off then put that muggle rubbish in the living room cupboard where your games are, you're not going to be distracted by it any longer this morning, we have work to do,' Snape instructed firmly as Harry made his way through the front door, Snape closing it behind him with a click and setting the grocery bags down to take off his own coat and shoes.

'Yes, sir,' Harry stated jovially, pulling his shoes off without untying the laces the way he always did and then bolting off towards the living room.

Snape stood on the spot for a moment, muttering in a low breath to himself as to why people, even total strangers, insisted on overriding what he told the boy to do. No wonder children got away with things these days and were under the impression that they could do as they pleased when there was so much inconsistency going on. That damn muggle at the corner store – he'd heard him say 'no' to the comic yet a moment later the man had insisted that Harry take it free of charge. What message was that sending? "You don't need to listen to your guardian, he doesn't mean what he says. Do what you please…"

Snape sniffed irritably before reaching down and grabbing hold of the grocery bags again and heading down the hallway towards the kitchen, He only got halfway there, however, before Harry bolted around the corner excitedly, almost ploughing straight into him.

'There's an owl outside and it has a letter…maybe from Professor Dumbledore, maybe about the guardianship thingy!' Harry rushed out, his cheeks flushing.

Before Snape could scold him for running around like one of the headless hunt however, Harry had run towards the back door, his hand in midair about to unlock the latch so he could go outside and retrieve the letter.

'Halt!' Snape ordered sharply and Harry's hand hovered in midair as he craned his neck around to look back at Snape. 'Take these to the kitchen and start putting them away,' Snape said, walking forwards and thrusting the bags into Harry's hands. 'I will see to the owl.'

'Ohhhh,' Harry moaned, but he took the bags and shuffled off into the kitchen.

When Snape returned only a moment later Harry had done little apart from take the cans out of the bags and stack them on the counter as if they were back on display on the shelves at the corner store. He turned at the sound of Snape's approaching footsteps.

'Is it from him? Is it from Professor Dumbledore? Is it a reply…about the guardianship…what's - '

'Stop jittering around,' Snape shot at him, interrupting Harry's flow of questions. 'I feel like the house is rattling! The letter is addressed to me and only me so you can continue on with putting these things away while I read it.'

Snape pulled a seat out from under the kitchen table and sat down, ripping the envelope open and pulling out a small piece of parchment.

'That's not much of a letter,' Harry couldn't help but comment and sounding rather disappointed as he did so. Snape flicked his eyes up and clicked his finger at him.

'Do as you're asked please and then go and get your charms book,' he said, beginning to sound impatient before turning his eyes back down to the parchment to read it.

Harry took a few extra moments, watching Snape closely for any sign or a hint of _anything_ that may be in the letter but, as was so often the case, Snape's face was set in a firm and unreadable expression, his eyes running across the parchment. Harry realised he couldn't hang around anymore without getting really told off so he reluctantly put the rest of the items in the small kitchen cupboard and then went off to find his charms book.

'Well, was it from Professor Dumbledore? What did he say?' Harry questioned the minute Snape emerged from the kitchen ready to instruct Harry on the day's lesson. Snape walked over and took the charms book from Harry's hands silently and began to flick through it in search of the work he wanted Harry to do.

Harry began to feel worried, biting his lip nervously. Maybe Professor Dumbledore didn't approve of the idea of guardianship, maybe he'd changed his mind about it since the last time he and Snape had visited the Headmaster at Hogwarts…maybe…maybe Snape wasn't allowed to be his guardian. A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach began to form.

'The Headmaster is coming to speak with me regarding the guardianship process this evening,' Snape finally answered, settling on a page focusing on sticking charms.

'Oh, so we can talk about it then?' Harry enthused, his anxiousness instantly ebbing away. If the Headmaster didn't agree then surely he would have just put that in a letter not spend time travelling to Snape's house to talk about it.

'Professor Dumbledore and I will be discussing it this evening, _you_ will be in bed,' Snape responded smoothly.

'No I wont!' Harry instantly reacted, his brow furrowing.

The headmaster, coming here to discuss the guardianship and Professor Snape was going to send him to bed?

Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry's petulant response.

'Yes, you will,' he stated smoothly. 'The Headmaster is an extremely busy man, Harry. He is coming here late in the evening most likely around ten o'clock and you are _not_ staying up that late. The Headmaster only needs to speak with me regarding the paperwork and the process that needs to be followed.'

'Well…why can't I go to bed and then you wake me up when he gets here?' Harry tried, scrambling for any reprieve from being cut out of the conversation and not being able to see Professor Dumbledore at all.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose the way he always did when Harry was at the point of really testing his patience.

'This is exactly why I hesitated in telling you. I should have told you tomorrow _after_ the Headmaster had been and gone so that it would be too late for you to wail and complain at me,' Snape said, sounding displeased with himself that he had not followed that initial thought. 'You are going to bed at the usual time and that's final,' he finished sharply.

Harry sat back against the sofa in a huff as Snape pointedly placed the open charms book in his lap.

* * *

Dumbledore sat relaxed on Snape's sofa, a sense of calm serenity on his face but also a glint of amusement and knowing in his eyes. His hands were clasped together in his lap as he peered across to Snape who, in comparison, sat rigid, his fingers clasped tight around the armrests of his seat, staring back with clear annoyance on his face.

'_Guardianship_, Severus. I did read your letter correctly, did I not?' Dumbledore stated softly as he leaned back even further in to the seat and took a small sip of the mead wine Snape had poured out for him.

'You did,' Snape responded dryly. 'I wish to proceed with what we discussed earlier. I wish to take full custody of Har…of the boy,' Snape altered smoothly.

'Hmm,' Dumbledore nodded with continued quietude but now with an added twitch playing at both corners of his mouth, presumably at Snape's quick amendment of Harry's name. 'And may I ask how you came to this conclusion?'

Snape narrowed his eyes slightly and began to drum his right hand fingers against the leather of the armrest.

'There was an incident yesterday at the Weasleys which made me acutely aware of how much that child is still in need of guidance and structure - '

'Ah yes, the incident with Bumble and the woods, yes Molly informed me of what had happened,' Dumbledore added at seeing the look of confusion on Snape's face.

'She did?' Snape queried with a clear look of resentment.

'She did,' Dumbledore nodded calmly. 'The boys were missing for some time I hear…_quite_ concerning. Molly commented that she had never seen you quite like that before.'

'Like what?' Snape questioned icily, his eyes narrowing into slits.

'Allowing your barrier to waver for a moment. She said the relief on your face when the boys arrived back was apparent. The same relief that she and Arthur shared,' Dumbledore answered with a nonchalant tone.

Snape sniffed and folded his arms across his chest, sweeping his robe around himself as he did so. The whole situation of Molly and Dumbledore discussing his dealings with the boy and his 'parenting' of Harry (as Molly seemed to see it) was becoming intolerable. For years he had managed to portray a closed, staid and rather icy exterior with nobody analysing his every move or flicker of facial expression – yet now, throw a child into the mix and all of a sudden his every action and reaction was scrutinized. It was infuriating. And what made it even more irksome? No matter how hard he tried to deny it, they were spot on.

When Harry had emerged through that door relatively unscathed by anything other than a few scratches on his arm from traipsing through the woods Snape had immediately felt a rush of uncontrolled relief course through him. The tightness in his chest vanished, as did the knot in his stomach. He hadn't thought much of it at the time as seeing Bumble in Harry's arms and immediately realising Harry had disobeyed him had taken over other

reactions, but afterwards, once Harry was in bed and he had been able to sit quietly and run through the events of the day in his head it had hit him at just how concerned he had actually been. Probably more concerned than he had let on at the time, yet still the Weasleys had picked up on it. It was an unfamiliar notion to him and one that he would need time to come to terms with. Having others notice and comment though was frankly – obstructive.

'So, this incident made you realise…?' Dumbledore prompted softly. Snape flicked his eyes back to him.

'Made me realise just how little self-preservation, impulse control and understanding of consequences Harry has in regards to his behaviour. Someone needs to instil it in him and, as you said yourself Headmaster, I am the one that took that promise to protect him. I cannot hope to do that unless he is taught these things and as far as I am concerned – from what I have seen of Harry's upbringing so far at the Dursleys hands and at Hogwarts – I seem to be the only adult in his life that is capable of that responsibility,' Snape continued on resolutely. 'Now, if you don't mind, Headmaster, I have other things that need attending to this evening so if we could please get on with what needs to be done to cement this arrangement I would be most… appreciative,' Snape stated in a low voice, setting his own empty glass down onto the table beside him.

'And Harry, what does he think of this new development?' Dumbledore pressed on further, dismissing Snape's clear indication that he wanted the discussion to be over with.

'He is a child, decisions are made for him,' Snape said bluntly.

'Hm,' Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes still fixed steadfast onto Snape. 'As I recall, the last time you and Harry were in my office Harry was practically begging to be under your guardianship, Severus. I presume that hasn't changed so, using my powers of deduction, I would conclude that Harry is…for lack of a better word…overjoyed? Perhaps that is why he is not included in this discussion tonight as, for him, his mind is already set.'

Snape's brow creased for a moment before he made any move to respond.

'It was late…too late for him to be up and… as you pointed to, Headmaster, he is agreeable to it,' Snape finally stated grudgingly. 'So as I said before, if you could organise the appropriate channels I would be most…appreciative,' Snape added, determined at that point to bring the discussion to a close and beginning to rise from his seat.

'Sit down, Severus,' Dumbledore ordered softly. 'There is more to discuss than just the appropriate paperwork.'

Snape stood motionless for a moment, the eye contact between him and Dumbledore unwavering before he reluctantly took his seat once more.

'What more is there to discuss? The boy needs a permanent guardian – I have taken the responsibility,' Snape stated, becoming a little frosty.

'I am all for this, Severus, you know that,' Dumbledore stated as he leaned in a little. 'In fact, this is _exactly_ what I had been hoping for. While you are not the most… conventional parent, per se, there is no doubt that Harry is thriving under your care and attention. There is certainly nothing I would like to see more than for that to continue for him, but do you not think we must be cautious in how we proceed?'

'Cautious?' Snape said abruptly, his voice becoming flecked with irritation. 'What is there to be cautious of? You astound me Dumbledore – you have wanted this from the start, even manipulated me into it, yet now when I come to you and say the word you are hesitant? In case you have forgotten, the last time I was in your office you agreed in giving me full involvement over any decisions made for the boy's future – well this is one such decision.'

Dumbledore held a hand up in an effort to calm the rising tension.

'Severus, I am not going back on that word. I respect that you have a made a decision – I believe that it is the right one – and it will go ahead, however we must take a moment to see this from Harry's point of view.'

'His point of view is clear,' Snape said with annoyance, 'his face lit up like a blasted Christmas tree the moment I mentioned the word 'guardianship'. He could hardly contain himself even after I punished him for his behaviour yesterday.'

'It is clear for him at the moment,' Dumbledore nodded slightly, 'but remember – his perceptions are limited by his memory. Do you not think it may be wise to hold off until he has recovered completely and able to fully understand this decision being made for him?'

Snape inhaled deeply as if trying to compose himself.

'It will not change the outcome. This is the decision that has been made. He should know where he stands and not be left… dangling as to what is to happen to him once these holidays are over. He has been behaving strangely of late and it is a high probability that it is due to the uncertainty lingering over him.'

'I trust your assessment, Severus,' Dumbledore nodded slightly, 'but you must be aware that Harry's perceptions of you now are very different to what they were pre-memory loss.'

'I am the same man, Dumbledore,' Snape stated derisively.

'Are you sure? The man I knew before taking Harry in would not have allowed anything to break through his icy exterior let alone concern over the boy going missing,' Dumbledore said meaningfully as he looked over the top of his spectacles with a piercing gaze. 'Perhaps you are pushing this guardianship forward as fast as possible because you are afraid of losing him, Severus? It is apparent the attachment the boy has developed to you – that's from what I have seen with my own eyes and from the recounts of other people. I would say that that attachment is being reciprocated as of late, am I correct?' Dumbledore questioned in almost a whisper.

Snape sat motionless, his eyes fixed, boring into Dumbledore. He cleared his throat.

'I made a promise eleven years ago which I am honouring, Headmaster,' he said after a long moment, his voice wavering slightly.

* * *

Harry tiptoed over to his bedroom door and, holding his breath slightly, pulled it open a little further and listened intently through the gap. He could definitely hear something from downstairs – was it voices or not? Professor Snape had said that the Headmaster was coming at around ten o'clock that night and it was quarter past ten now.

Reaching a hand out he again pulled the door open wider, training his ears to any sounds from downstairs, anything he could recognise as voices. There was definitely a low mumbling. It had to be them in the living room – what else would it be?

He popped his head out into the landing, taking a chance that it was them downstairs and Professor Snape was not going to suddenly loom up next to him demanding to know what he was doing out of bed. He took a few more tentative steps, bringing him completely out into the landing, and leaned against the banister of the staircase, his toes edging towards the top of the first step.

He probably shouldn't - no scratch that thought - he knew he shouldn't but this _was_ about him, wasn't it?

Without any further delay he padded down the stairs in his sock covered feet, the sounds of voices getting clearer and closer with every step. Once he'd reached the bottom he could plainly make out Professor Snape's low, smooth voice as well as another, most likely the Headmaster's, coming from inside the living room where the door was firmly shut.

Harry licked his lips apprehensively before edging even closer still to the closed door. For a moment he toyed with the idea of turning back and returning to bed where there was no possibility of him getting into trouble but he'd come this far. He'd made a conscious effort to stay awake for this, even going so far as to feign sleep when Professor Snape had come up to check on him a mere twenty minutes earlier. No, if both Professor Snape and the Headmaster stayed in there talking then he should be fine and Professor Snape would be non the wiser that he had snuck downstairs to 'eavesdrop' as the potions master would put it.

Harry trained his ears onto the door and tried to breathe as quietly as possible.

'…reciprocated as of late, am I correct?' He heard Dumbledore question in serene tone of voice.

'I made a promise eleven years ago which I am honouring, Headmaster,' Professor Snape's smooth silky voice replied after he'd cleared his throat.

There was a long pause and Harry got worried that they had detected his presence and the door was about to fly open but then Professor Dumbledore's voice broke the silence.

'Yes…yes indeed my boy. You are doing a fine job and I am proud of you for it.'

Another silence.

'Well, it is evident that you are sincere in wanting to proceed, Severus, and even though I have my concerns about the timing of it I understand your…motivations,' Dumbledore continued softly. 'I will organise the appropriate paperwork as soon as possible and have them sent over to you. You do realise of course there maybe an impending trip to Mr and Mrs Dursley again, or at least some form of contact with them, after all, as we speak they are still Harry's legal guardians for all intent and purpose. Their permission, however disagreeable it may seem, must be sought.'

Harry's throat immediately constricted as he heard those words. Going back to the Dursleys? Going back to that house where all those horrible memories would resurface again? He felt sick at the thought of it, though an even _more _sickening thought was what would happen if they refused to give Professor Snape guardianship? What if they didn't agree to the Professor taking him? A panic spread through him at the mere thought of that happening. His eyes began to tear up and he wiped at them with the back of his hand as a feeling of heavy gloom loomed over him.

'I look forward to it,' he heard Snape mumble in a silky voice tinged with derision. There was another small pause.

'Perhaps, if you decided to make a face to face visit, it would be prudent for me to accompany you, Severus,' Professor Dumbledore added slowly.

'Why? You do not trust me, old man?' Harry could almost see the sneer on his face that his tone portrayed.

'More than I would trust myself,' Professor Dumbledore replied.

Harry heard a sudden shuffle from behind the closed door as if they were both getting to their feet and he immediately scrambled off up the stairs and back to his bedroom before Snape flung the door open and found him standing there with his ear trained to the door.

Back upstairs, Harry pulled his socks off and flung himself into bed, pulling the covers up tightly to his chin and closing his eyes. His heart was still beating madly, both from the frantic dash back up to bed as well as the thought of having to face his aunt and uncle once more and the possibility that they may not agree to the guardianship. He took some comfort, in the fact that the Headmaster had sounded pleased that Professor Snape was going ahead with taking him on permanently, but it just didn't feel right that once again his future, as it had been for the last eleven years almost, was back in the hands of the Dursleys.

* * *

The hallway clock struck a quarter past midnight as Snape ascended to his own room. On the way through, as he always did before retiring to bed, he stopped in to check on Harry. As soon as he peered into the room he noticed the dishevelled state of the boy's bedclothes - untucked along one side and draping on the floor in a haphazard way – not at all how he had left the boy earlier, neatly tucked in on all sides.

He moved into the room quietly and made his way over to the bed, stepping over a pair of discarded socks on the floor. Harry was on his back with one arm dangling over the far side of the bed. All seemed quiet yet as Snape stood looking down at him he noticed an unsettled look on the boy's face. Was something playing on Harry's mind…the same thing that he had seemed so distracted with lately? More memory recollections of the Dursleys' treatment or even of Voldemort?

Harry murmured something and rolled onto his side leaving half his covers behind. Snape stood, pondering if he should wake him up as he was obviously dreaming something that was disturbing him but then, just as he was about to, Harry stilled, his face relaxing a little. Snape withdrew his hand, which had been about to shake the boy's shoulder, and instead he reached over to pull the bedclothes and Harry's pyjama top, which had bunched halfway up his back, back to where they should be. Harry breathed out softly as Snape tucked the corners back in.

The photo of Lily and James, which Harry now kept religiously under his pillow, peeked out – Lily was there, smiling up at him again, her red hair flowing over her shoulders.

'I'm doing it,' Snape whispered, his eyes fixed to the image. 'I'm doing what you would want for him.'

At that, he straightened up and retreated back out of the room. His mind set on a direct path that right now seemed to be heading towards the Dursleys.

* * *

_'Guardianship? Ha! Who would want you, boy? Stop wasting my time.'_

'_Please, it's true Uncle! I want to live with him… he said yes!'_

'_Liar! You're nothing but a deceitful, conniving little liar! No one would want to willingly take on the burden of you.'_

'_He does…he wants me…no… please he needs those…he has to sign them! Uncle!_

_You want them, you little blighter? Go get them!'_

_The papers…Snape had to sign them…they were flying in the air, out the window. He had to get them… had to chase them…_

_He couldn't move his legs fast enough, they felt so heavy…the papers…they were going …the wind had them…he couldn't keep up…he was too late… he wouldn't get there in time…someone was laughing at him…jeering at his feeble attempts…he ran…ran…ran…_

'_You're late, Potter.'_

'_I'm sorry, sir…I…_

'_What's your feeble excuse this time?'_

'_I…I…I had to get something, sir…something important…'_

'_Important? What could be more important than coming to my lesson, Potter…oh yes, but wait…of course…something to do with Quidditch perhaps? We all know how you love the fame that brings you. Quidditch beginning to impede on your class work, Potter, tut tut. We may have to rectify that situation. Perhaps I will show Professor McGonagall your abysmal potions results thus far, she may see fit, as I do, to pull you from the team. We can't have our little Golden Boy falling behind the rest of his classmates now, can we? Perhaps some extra work may be in order for you so you are able to at least function as a mediocre wizard when you are of age. Come, sit up here by my desk so I can keep an eye on you and stop you from drifting off into your daydreams._

_His heart thumped loudly against his ribs, heat rising in his cheeks. The professor sneering down at him with loathing in his eyes…it made his stomach clench. Long, yellow fingers dug into his shoulder as the professor pushed him down into a wooden chair._

_The dark black eyes, those cold and uncaring black eyes were boring into him. He had to pull his eyes away, he couldn't look at the professor – it wasn't the professor… it was someone else, someone else behind those eyes…someone horrible._

_Everything seemed fuzzy. Everyone was watching him… they all had their eyes on him. The professor's cold eyes continued to drill their way into the back of his head._

'_Your father's son…so arrogant, reckless…'_

'_Why are you saying that?! Harry tried to cry out but his throat and mouth were dry, he could hardly speak. Hot tears splashed down his face_

'_I'll bring you down a peg, Potter, believe me,'_

_That cold voice…that cold, uncaring voice._

'_Stop it! Stop talking like that! Stop looking at me like that…'_

_Harry felt his hands clench, his fingernails digging into his palms painfully as he shut his eyes. He couldn't look at that horrible, sallow, hateful face… it wasn't him…it wasn't…_

Harry awoke just like he had done in the past from a nightmare – his heart thumping loudly into the silence of the room and hot tears splashing down his face and onto his pillow. It had been several weeks since he had awoken so disturbed from a dream, back when he had no idea of what he was actually dreaming of. It was a shock to the system to once again awaken feeling like the air had been sucked out of you.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position, the horrible leering face of the Snape in his dreams still burned in front of him. Despite that thought, he wanted to burst from his room and straight into the professor's for that feeling of safety and comfort he always received from him – he was not the man in his dreams no matter how much he looked like him. He was convinced of that!

Still, Harry did not move from his bed. As bad as he wanted to be in the professor's presence right now the thought of Professor Snape asking him what had upset him so much in his dream and having to explain it to him filled him with a feeling of dread and also a strange sense of guilt as to seeing Snape as such a hate filled man. He wasn't like that and Harry couldn't stand the thought of expressing that vision to him.

He tried to calm himself, starring off across his dimly lit room and wiping the last vestiges of tears from his eyes. He had to stay here; he couldn't seek comfort from the professor for this…he would ask questions Harry just wouldn't be able to answer.

After a few moments, he laid back down, curling himself up into a tight ball and pulling the covers back up to his chin.

* * *

Harry scrapped his spoon around the inside of his bowl though not taking any porridge to his lips. All morning he had been replying the dream in his mind, trying to get his own head around it. His uncle leering at him like that, teasing him with the guardianship papers, enjoying the torment and anguish he was causing – that had been bad enough but the vision again of a cold, heartless Snape… the way he had spoken to him, so callous and full of loathing, that had rattled him more than anything.

Why was he thinking these awful things about the professor? Why was he seeing him as if he were possessed by someone else? Professor Snape wasn't like that and Harry felt a heavy sense of guilt fill up inside him again just as it had done last night when he had awoken.

He swallowed against the lump that had risen in his throat. He couldn't let the professor know he was thinking of him like that – he was a good man, an honourable man; honouring a promise he made after his mother and father had died…

Harry looked up to find Snape looking at him closely; the Daily Prophet folded in one hand and a mug of black coffee in the other.

'You are certainly away with your thoughts this morning,' Snape noted, setting the paper down on the counter. 'I'm surprised actually, I expected you to come bounding down here bursting with questions after knowing that the Headmaster was here last night. In fact you have hardly said two words to me.'

'Oh, I'm just thinking 'bout stuff,' Harry said quickly, sitting up a little straighter and realising the professor was right, he had hardly said anything at all since a perfunctory 'good morning'. If he didn't start pulling himself together the professor was going to see something was wrong and the questions would start. 'Er…he said yes right!' Harry suddenly piped up brightly. Snape frowned at the sudden change in temperament.

_What was going on in the boy's head for goodness sake?_

Have you finished sculpting your porridge?' Harry nodded stiffly and Snape reached across and pushed the bowl out from under Harry's nose. 'Right, then you are going to tell me what is going on, you know I miss nothing, Harry. Out with it!'

Harry hesitated, running his finger over the table in a figure eight.

Ok, well he'd just have to tell the truth…well, some of it.

'I had a dream,' he finally spoke, 'a bad one. It was about my aunt and uncle…well just my uncle really.' Harry sucked his bottom lip in and sat back in his chair, his right leg swinging like a pendulum under the table.

'I see,' Snape nodded slowly, though obviously expecting more information to come. 'A memory of their treatment of you?' He prompted when no further information came from Harry.

'No, it wasn't a memory,' Harry stated with conviction.

'How do you know?' Snape asked, his voice deep and eyes fixed to Harry.

'Cause it was about the guardianship stuff…' Harry started, 'he was telling me no one would want me and that it wouldn't happen and then he threw the papers away and…I was trying to get them back…'

Snape sighed. 'It is happening, Harry. The Headmaster came as planned last night and is organising the necessities.'

'Yeah, and you have to go and see them and get them to sign,' Harry mumbled. Snape set his mug down with a clunk and Harry then realised what he'd just said.

'Where did you get that idea from?' Snape questioned, leaning down a little to Harry's eye-level.

'Er…well…' Harry faltered as Snape's face showed a dawning comprehension of the situation.

'Mr Potter, lie to me now and you will be a very sorry boy,' Snape warned.

'I snuck downstairs when the Headmaster was here a listened,' Harry said in a very small voice.

'You eavesdropped you mean,' Snape stated firmly sounding instantly annoyed.

Harry, who had moved his eyes to the table top during his confession pulled them back up to meet Snape's and found his proof – the professor was obviously angry with him, he probably would be too if it were him, but there was no loathing or hatred there, no sneering or icy contempt or curling of a lip like the Snape-man in his dream. All he found here was just a look of reprimand.

Harry wanted right then and there to jump up from his chair and hug him yet decided it was probably not the best timing to do so at present.

Snape exhaled and leant back in his chair leaving his mug where it was on the table.

'How much did you hear?'

'Just about having to go to my aunt and uncle's 'cause they probably have to give permission,' Harry answered softy.

'And that's what got you worked up last night and why you seem so distracted this morning – the thought that they would not agree to it?'

'Yes sir,' Harry nodded after a slight pause.

Yes, that was all.

'I don't want you to go there, sir. What if they won't sign…I'll have to go back to them and I don't want to…I never want to go back with them, I want to stay with you!' Harry said vehemently.

Snape reached across the table then and grabbed Harry firmly under the chin.

'Believe me, Harry, I can be most… persuasive if the need arises. You _will _be under my guardianship and because of that - if I _ever_ catch you eavesdropping again Merlin help you and your backside.'

Harry nodded swiftly, well as much as he could nod with Snape gripping him firmly under the chin. Despite the small scolding Harry couldn't help but feel comforted at the professor's conviction of getting guardianship. Harry knew he could do it, if anyone could it would be Professor Snape; the man could do _anything_. He smiled weakly before suddenly getting up and hugging Snape round the neck.

'I know,' he whispered into the collar of Snape's shirt. Snape let him stay there for a moment, his arms around the boy's back before pulling him away and setting a pointed look to him.

'Now, was there anything else to this dream?'

'Er, no sir,' Harry said quickly, shaking his head with fervour.

'You are quite sure?' Snape pressed, eyeing him carefully.

'Yes sir, honest,' Harry said, stepping back and taking his seat again trying his best to keep a neutral expression on his face.

Snape considered him closely for a few silent moments. If Harry really was that concerned and distressed at the thought of his future guardianship being in the hands of those muggles then that would be enough to explain the state Harry seemed to be in this morning. Of course, he could use legillimens on the boy to absolutely be sure, but the thought of doing that just didn't sit right with him …as a last resort, perhaps, but at the moment he just couldn't warrant it.

'Very well,' Snape nodded, much to Harry's relief. 'We have a busy day so we best get started, though I must say you look extremely tired this morning, not that I'm surprised. Perhaps instead of going to see Mr Weasley this afternoon you should stay here and take a nap.' Snape couldn't help but smirk at the instant response that suggestion evoked.

'No, I don't need a nap, I'm fine!' Harry responded, suddenly looking alert and eager. 'Do I get to go and play?' He added.

'It is your normal day to visit, is it not?' Snape responded, taking Harry's bowl from the table and moving into the kitchen.

'Oh, I just thought that after… you know… what we did the other day I wouldn't be allowed to go again for a while,' Harry said, shrugging.

'It is an agreement that you go twice a week, that has not changed. I received a letter from Mrs Weasley this morning asking if you would be coming as usual so they are obviously willing to have you back.'

'And you're ok letting me go?' Harry asked softly.

Snape set a firm set expression on to him. 'Though I do seem to think that you have a trouble magnet attached to you, I am hopeful that our little _talk_ about consequences the other day may have had some effect. Besides, it is best that you are not under my feet all afternoon today as I need to harvest my Rottlopp leaves. Not a job for a boy with curious fingers.'

'Cool!' Harry cried out, jumping up from his seat, feeling instantly brighter than what he had done moments earlier. The day was suddenly looking a lot sunnier – Professor Snape hadn't pressed him too much as to his dream, he was allowed to go to Ron's despite their misadventure the other day and best of all was that the guardianship was in progress, Professor Snape had reassured him on his ability to deal with the Dursleys if needed and he'd be able to tell Ron all about it!

'You're not going yet, young man, we have work to do first,' Snape stated at Harry's sudden exuberance. 'Sticking charms, if you remember from yesterday?' He added at Harry's expectant look.

* * *

'Harry? Harry! _Mr Potter!_' Get inside this instant!' Snape called out sharply from the back door to which Harry came trotting up to him from the garden holding a crooked tree branch in his slightly soiled hands and a rather apprehensive expression on his face.

'Yes sir?' Harry asked innocently.

'Don't you 'yes sir' me,' Snape scolded as he took the stick out of Harry 's hands, threw it back out into the garden before waving his wand and instantly cleaning Harry's soiled hands. 'Inside!' Snape pointed and Harry stepped over the threshold knowing instantly what this was going to be about.

Sure enough, the professor lead him inside and straight into the living room where there had been some obvious redecoration done.

'Surprise!' Harry cried out with high spirits, trying to ignore the grim look on the professor's face. 'You told me I could practice on my own for a while before I went outside,' Harry continued on quickly, as his high spirited announcement didn't seem to go down to well, 'so I took the time, while you were in your study, to do something for you_._'

'_Practice_, Mr Potter, not turn my living room into some kind of art experiment!' Snape scolded. Harry looked down an his feet sheepishly but despite the professor's obvious anger he couldn't help but still feel a little bit of pride as he looked around the room. Adorned on the walls, thanks to his improved use of the sticking charm, were a dozen or more of his drawings – by Snape's chair, over the back of the sofa, next to the fireplace… - the room had never looked so cheerful from Harry's perspective. Professor Snape just probably needed some time to get used to it.

There was a moment's silence as Snape simply stood, staring from one wall to the other before rounding on Harry again.

'How, in that head of yours, did you think this was acceptable?' He questioned. 'I gave you specific instructions on continuing your practice!'

Harry looked down at the two pieces of parchment Snape had set out for him to use for practice with the sticking charm. This wasn't going to plan at all.

'Twice now, you have had your wand while I have been out of the room and _twice_ you have done something you shouldn't have,' Snape continued on.

'I thought you'd like it,' Harry tried hopefully. 'I guess you haven't seen upstairs yet,' he added sounding a little deflated.

It had seemed such a great idea at the time but now, standing before a rather irate looking professor, Harry started to wonder what he actually _had _been thinking – perhaps the lack of sleep the night before had effected him. But then, he hadn't done anything truly bad – he hadn't blown up the house or anything and the pictures could be taken off, he hoped…he hadn't actually thought about that bit…But really, who wouldn't want to brighten up the place a bit? It was always so dreary and dark…and he'd done it for the right reasons.

'Upstairs?' Snape said slowly, his eyes narrowing even more if that was possible.

'Well…you can take them down if you don't like them,' Harry said hurriedly as he followed Snape out of the room and up the stairs.

Snape stopped abruptly at the top causing Harry to almost run into him from behind. Sure enough, just as downstairs in the living room, the walls had several 'original' art pieces of Harry's stuck up. Snape walked along the landing slowly, taking it all in as Harry waited with anticipation.

'I just wanted to do something nice for you,' Harry said softly after a long, unmitigated silence. It was the truth, for a long time Harry had thought the professor needed brightening up a little… he was always so serious, always in black, his house dim and closed up. The professor had been so good to him, taking him in, teaching him, comforting and protecting him when he needed it and finally…finally accepting guardianship, Harry just wanted to give him something in return but the only thing he could really think of was some of his drawings – the sticking charm had been an added, coincidental bonus.

'You mean this is some sort of… present?' Snape stated disbelievingly.

Harry nodded slowly, pressing his lips together.

Snape exhaled, which worryingly for Harry usually meant the professor was trying to calm himself.

'You…you can take them down, Harry repeated again softly. 'I'll put them back up in my room instead, sir. You can take them down…can't you?' He added worriedly – he really hadn't looked into that side of the charm too much.

'Yes, I can,' Snape said slowly, 'though, depending on your accuracy and use of the charm it my take me while.'

'Oh,' Harry said despondently.

'Oh, is quite correct, Mr Potter,' Snape stated grimly.

* * *

'Sugar, Severus?' Molly asked, holding a small pot of sugar in her hands and hovering over Snape's black tea with a teaspoon.

'No,' Snape responded plainly, taking the cup before Molly could do anything more to it. Accompanying Harry through the floo again, Snape had unwittingly been sequestered to stay for a drink by Molly who had obviously decided she was not going to take no for an answer.

So here he was again, sitting in the over stuffed armchair, sipping black tea out of a slightly chipped china cup while his Rottlopp leaves were crying out to be picked and pickled. Harry and Ron had both absconded upstairs as soon as possible leaving him to the dreaded 'parental' chitchat.

'So, Harry was no worse for wear after their little adventure into the woods the other day, Severus?' Molly inquired, taking her own seat and holding her steaming cup of lavender tea in her hands. 'Ron was fine, just a few scratches and a little cold,' she added nodding. A small smile played at her lips then. 'I have to admit that, after the scare of where they had disappeared to, I did find it a little amusing to hear that by the time they managed to find their way back they found Bumble sitting serenely on the front door step as if she had been waiting for them there the whole time!' Molly laughed. 'And Scabbers apparently, was hiding in Ginny's welly boot! She almost trod on him the poor thing.'

She laughed lightly again but Snape continued to look at her a little blankly, realising he hadn't actually asked Harry how or where he had eventually found Bumble.

'Oh, those two boys… I tell you Severus, they are truly going to keep us on our toes for the next…what…six years at least!'

'You know about the guardianship?' Snape asked suddenly, reading through Molly's offhanded comment.

'What? No… I mean, I had a thought that maybe it would be a possibility,' Molly said, leaning in a little. 'You mean…'

'Yes, it is going ahead,' Snape answered swiftly, thinking it best to get the conversation over with as quickly as possible. 'Dumbledore is organising the paperwork as we speak.'

'Oh Severus, how lovely,' she breathed out. 'I've always said there is something more to you than what you show, I'm so delighted for you and for Harry. That boy deserves some stability and some attention. What was Harry's response when you told him, was he pleased?'

'Hmm,' Snape said, his lips pressed together as he met Molly's eyes. 'So pleased he gave me a little _present_ this morning,' he said dryly.

'Oh?'

Snape proceeded to convey to Molly the intricacies of Harry's artistic present to him and his irritation with the boy only to be met with, much to his displeasure, a look of joyous amusement.

'Oh, Severus…' she laughed as he simply sat there looking at her with a hard-faced expression. 'You are his guardian, or soon will be…it's his home too now! Besides, he was trying to do something nice for you. In fact, I take my hat off to him for such spirit – I hope you enjoy everyone of those pictures!'

'Are you suggesting that I leave them there?' Snape said, sounding slightly horror-struck at the thought.

'Of course you should! You should be proud of him, he's a talented young boy in many respects and it's your job now to nurture that no matter what form that talent comes in,' Molly said, 'that is what being a parent is all about.'

'I am not a parent I'm a guar - '

'It's the same thing, Severus!' Molly laughed, leaning across and patting his arm. 'Structure, rules and discipline is one thing but security and love and being proud of your children… well, that's a whole other thing. You'll see. Now…seeing as I know you will be leaving as soon as you can after all this sentiment,' she continued on pointedly. 'I have to check something with you before you do – Harry's birthday.'

'What about it?' Snape said slowly, still trying to get his head around what Molly had just bamboozled him with.

'It is coming up, he'll be twelve you know.'

'I know how old he is,' Snape griped at her a little forcefully though Molly did not seem to take it to heart.

'Of course you do,' she nodded. 'I just wanted to see if you had any plans because if you don't I would be more than happy to have a little party here for him.'

Snape stiffened a little in his seat…a birthday party… at The Burrow…surrounded by the Weasley brigade, singing Happy Birthday with party hats on and watching Harry stuff himself with sugar…

'Er…no I don't think so Molly,' Snape said almost automatically.

'Oh, do you have something else in mind?' She asked.

Snape looked at her, his face unreadable yet his mind running wildly as to what he could possibly come up with…there had to be something, the thought of a whole afternoon spent with her brood – it would drive him up the wall.

'Yes,' he said quickly, coming to a sudden realisation and weighing up the lesser of the two evils.' Yes, I do. There is a fair not far from where I live that Harry has been begging me to go to, I'm taking him to that.'

There, that should do it.

'A fair, how lovely!' Molly declared, nodding in approval. 'Perhaps we could all go…'

'No!' Snape cut in hurriedly. 'No, I would just like to take Harry if you don't mind.'

'Ah, I see. Something special for you to do with him, I understand, Severus, and I must say how very thoughtful,' Molly smiled warmly. 'Then perhaps Harry could come to dinner in the evening here?'

'That would be acceptable,' Snape nodded. Harry could go to dinner and he wouldn't have to be involved other than to pick him up afterwards.

'Then that's settled, let me know what time you will be over and I'll organise everything,' Molly stated, clapping her hands together in delight. 'We could have dinner outside, it's so lovely this time of year in the evenings…' she trailed off as a sudden commotion could be heard from upstairs where the boy's had retreated…

* * *

'I'm glad Scabbers is ok,' Harry said, as he watched Ron's brown rat sleeping in the sun by the window.

'Yeah, he was fine. Told you he'd find somewhere to hide,' Ron answered, flicking through the comic Harry had brought with him. There was a small silence between them before Ron looked up and set Harry with a troubled look.

'What?' Harry asked cautiously.

'You didn't get into real big trouble, did you?' He asked, suddenly hesitant. 'I mean, after the other day?'

'No, not really,' Harry answered, shrugging a little. The answer to that question really depended on what Ron saw as 'big trouble' and knowing Ron and his seemingly negative view of Professor Snape Harry wouldn't have been surprised if Ron had envisioned him being hung upside down by his ankles over a pit of venomous snakes.

Sure, he hadn't enjoyed being yelled at or lectured or sent to bed early and definitely didn't view the spanking he'd got as trivial, but what had come out of it – the talk with the professor and then a commitment of guardianship - that had taken precedence over the whole incident.

'What, so old Snape did nothing?' Ron probed sceptically. 'He looked like he was gonna breath fire there for a moment, Harry, and the way he just smacked you – I can't believe Mum and Dad didn't say anything!'

'He was just worried,' Harry said, frowning a little at Ron's indignation. It was _his_ backside, not Ron's – why was he so concerned if Snape smacked him or not?

'Ha, worried!' He was probably smirking the whole time we were missing hoping we wouldn't show up.'

'That's not true,' Harry said emphatically, starting to get tired of Ron's continued barrage against the professor. ' He really thought something bad might have happened to us. He was angry 'cause I put myself in danger by not doing as he said…that's why he spanked me.'

'He what! Again?' Ron cried out. 'Harry you have to say something, he can't do that to you…'

'It wasn't that bad,' Harry said, a little taken aback at Ron's sudden reaction. 'I mean, it hurt a bit but not for long and then…then he hugged me afterwards,' Harry said, feeling his face flush slightly. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything – it was kind of embarrassing talking about getting a smacking.

'He shouldn't get away with it, Harry, I bet you Dumbledore would have a fit if he knew!' Ron said a little angrily, not even really listening to what Harry had said.

'He already knows and Professor Snape is allowed to 'cause he's my guardian and…' Harry tried to explain.

'Harry, my dad whacked me after you left but he's my _dad,_' Ron said emphatically as he cut cross, looking at Harry as if he needed serious help. 'Snape's nothing like that, he's just a greasy git that you got stuck with because of what happened at school and your memory and the quicker you get that the better. '

'No, he's not!' Harry shot fiercely. 'He's not that at all…He cares about me, he used to be friends with my mum and now he's looking after me. He's gonna sign the papers soon!'

'What papers?' Ron asked, his brow creasing.

'Guardianship papers, he's gonna be my permanent guardian, he agreed and Professor Dumbledore's getting all the paperwork,' Harry said with some satisfaction. 'I'll never have to go back to the Dursleys again.'

Ron sat there looking stunned for a moment, his mouth open in.

'He's warped you,' Ron finally said slowly, his eyes widening in realisation, 'it's like he's brain washed you or something. That was probably his whole plan all along,' Ron stated, throwing away his earlier decision of just letting his friend come to the truth himself. 'You can't go through with it, you don't remember what he was like. You _hate_ him, Harry!'

'I do not!' Harry retorted.

'He's an evil, greasy git!'

'Stop saying that!' Harry practically yelled, getting to his feet. 'You don't know him…'

'I know enough to know he's foul,' Ron cried. 'I don't know how you've lasted this long with him… I can't believe Dumbledore is doing this to you.'

'He's not doing anything, I _want_ Professor Snape to be my guardian,' Harry said firmly.

'What, you want to live with an evil, stinking git do you?' Ron said quite nastily.

'Shut up!' Harry yelled getting to breaking point. 'Just shut up! Stop talking about him like that!' Harry took a step and pushed Ron down against his bed

'I'll talk about him however I want to,' Ron retorted, sitting up and pushing Harry back in response, looking defiant but with a clear show of disbelief on his face.

Harry fell backwards into the wall causing a dull thud and the shelf to rattle and before he knew it he and Ron were well into a heated wrestling match on the floor and causing quite a din with it.

It went on for several moments before the door burst open and Harry felt a rough pair of hands seize him by the upper arms and pull him away.

'What on _earth_ do you think you're doing?' Snape's low voice rumbled from above as Harry struggled against the his grip.

Harry looked up to find Ron just as breathless as he was and being held by his older brother, Percy. Fred, George and Ginny were standing in the doorway looking wide-eyed and confused.

'Ronald, explain yourself this instant!' Molly shrieked a foot away from where Snape was holding a vice like grip on both of Harry's arms.

Both boys looked at one another but said nothing. Ron had a mixed look of hurt and anger on his face that mirrored the expression Harry held.

'Harry?' Snape prompted sharply, obviously expecting an explanation.

'I want to go home,' Harry said shakily after a moment.

'We're not going anywhere until you explain yourself,' Snape stated.

'No, I want to go home!' Harry stated forcefully again. He felt Professor Snape and Mrs Weasley exchange glances before Mrs Weasley spoke.

'Perhaps that is best for the moment, Severus. Ronald and I can have a little chat,' she said softly. Ron looked away.

Snape let go of Harry's arms after a moment, seemingly weighing up the situation before taking a hand to the small of Harry's back.

'Very well, but we will be talking about this at home,' he stated firmly before pushing Harry towards the door.

'I'm sorry about this, Severus,' Molly said apologetically as they moved past her. 'Harry, may well be the one in need of apologising, we will be in touch,' Snape replied before marching Harry out.

* * *

**Hi all!**

**Hope you have all had a great week. **

**Thankyou so much for all the fantastic reviews for the last two chapters I posted – I tried to reply to all of you but if you didn't get a reply please know that I am so appreciative of all the feedback :)**

**Hahaha – it seems that quite a few of you were holding out for Bumble to have Scabbers for her afternoon tea – I'm sorry to disappoint (in another story I would have gladly done it!!!)**

**This chapter has ended on a bit of a sour note…sorry about that, but next chapter should be a bit brighter!!**

**Anyways, thanks again for all your comments and thoughts and for taking the time to leave them.**

**Take care!**

.


	26. The Answer Left Unspoken

**Chapter 26**

**The Answer Left Unspoken**

'Harry, get back here!' Snape yelled out as soon as he had stepped out of the floo. Harry had immediately wrenched out of Snape's grasp and fled out into the hallway towards the stairs. The next thing Snape heard was the violent slamming of a bedroom door that seemed to shake the house.

Snape moved out into the hallway himself but then stood there, eyes fixed to the upstairs landing where Harry had fled. He had never seen the boy quite so upset before… almost distraught. Something had happened up in Mr Weasley's bedroom for him to behave in such a way; that was certain. The question was – what was it?

He hadn't quite believed his eyes when he and Molly had ascended upstairs to check on the source of the commotion only to find Harry and Ron wrestling, quite zealously, on the floor of the bedroom. The two boys had always been inseparable at Hogwarts and even after Harry's memory loss the two of them had seemed to have no problem in reforging their friendship. Something major must have happened to upset that and cause such as outburst.

Snape began to climb the stairs himself but stopped on the second step and took a slow step back down again, drumming his fingers against the wood of the banister as he contemplated his next move.

Harry really had no choice – he _was_ going to talk to him about what had transpired and Snape was determined to get the truth. You don't just arrive as a guest to someone's home and end up in a wrestling match. No doubt about it – Harry had some serious explaining to do.

No, Harry was not going to get away with it and Snape was determined to get the truth from him, the thing that was holding him back, keeping him on that first step, however, was whether it was the right time to demand it. Harry obviously was distressed and also seemed a little angry over whatever it was. Perhaps the best course of action would be to let the boy calm down a little before venturing up there. But then…Harry had behaved atrociously. If he didn't go marching up there demanding a truthful explanation straight away what would Harry make of that? Would it be sending him a signal that it was acceptable to behave the way he had just done? Would he believe that he was not going to be reprimanded for such an appalling display?

Snape growled under his breath as he continued to procrastinate. What was so hard? Not that long ago he would have made a decision immediately and followed through on it with no perceived thought of any other option. He would have followed Harry straight upstairs, sat the boy down firmly, fixed him with a no-nonsense look and demanded an explanation of his behaviour then followed through with a swiftly delivered punishment. It used to be so quick and easy, now however, he found himself with an internal monologue continuously playing in his mind debating possible courses of action, whether the boy was in the right state to be 'interrogated', whether he needed time to cool off. Somewhere along the line it had all become complicated.

His thoughts drifted to Molly Weasley and how she had possibly coped with seven of them at one time. Dealing with Harry seemed a full time position these days. For once, Snape actually found himself wishing for advice from Molly Weasley.

He flexed the fingers on his right hand, eyes still trained on the upstairs landing. Harry really had been behaving strangely lately. Snape had assumed that it had to do with the uncertainty of what was to happen to him, whether the guardianship would go through, whether he would be returned to the Dursleys…but perhaps there was something more going on…something he was missing. The boy seemed almost vacant at times and then unsettled in others.

Snape sighed and finally pulled himself down from the first step, making a decision to give Harry some time to cool off and get his thoughts together, after all, there really was no point in trying to discuss _anything_ with an overly emotional eleven…well, almost twelve years old – he'd learnt that lesson before. Once he'd had some time though Harry was going to explain himself.

Upstairs in his bedroom Harry was kneeling on his bed, his face streaked and splotchy as he looked out of his bedroom window, his breath misting up the glass. He sat like that for several long minutes before finally flopping down on his bed and rolling onto his side, only then noticing a rather sharp and painful throb in his left wrist. He rubbed at it briefly, sniffing occasionally through his snotty nose.

He wasn't sure why he had reacted so badly to what Ron had said. It was nothing new really, Ron was always mouthing off about the professor, yet today he hadn't been able to stand it any longer. It had been an instant reaction to defend Professor Snape, tell Ron how wrong he was; an instant reaction perhaps fuelled by the thought of the recent dream he'd had which was still fresh and unsettling in his mind. It was true that when Ron had been spouting off at how foul, evil and venomous Professor Snape was the Snape-Man from Harry's dreams had instantly appeared in his mind.

Harry sighed out heavily. That had been it, now he was on his own once more and able to think a little clearer he realised why he hadn't been able to let Ron's comments wash over him as usual – Ron's diatribe had prompted those images and feelings of the Snape-Man to resurrect again within him and he didn't like it, he didn't want to be reminded of it.

He swiped the back of his hand across his face once again and winced at the throb this evoked in his wrist. He must have hurt it while wrestling on the floor though he hadn't noticed at the time. Harry closed his eyes and the whole thing played out in his mind again right up to the moment when he'd felt Professor Snape's large hands haul him upwards. He buried his face into the pillow. Everything was going wrong – he kept having these horrible, horrible dreams and visions, dreams of that Snape-man and now he'd had a fight with his best friend and he was probably never going to be friends with him again and Mr and Mrs Weasley wouldn't want him over again and Professor Snape would be mad at him for fighting and behaving like that…

Harry opened his red-rimmed eyes to look towards his bedroom door, which he'd slammed shut moments earlier. Professor Snape hadn't come up but he was sure that he would. Harry, strangely, wished that he would come up now, even though he was probably in big trouble with him. But he needed to talk – everything was heavy on his chest and burning up inside of him and he didn't think that he could hold it in for much longer.

Downstairs, Snape stood scowling out of the small window of the kitchen. There was movement at his feet and he looked down to find Bumble rubbing her head up against his leg.

'What?' Snape hissed a little more venomously than he had intended. Bumble stopped and looked up at him for a moment and then miaowed softly.

'Yes, I should be out there de-thorning!' He answered gruffly, taking his eyes back to the small window before him and folding his arms. 'Instead, I have your eleven year old keeper to deal with.'

He sighed heavily. Harry never seemed to make good timing of anything – the boy's dramas always seemed to unfold at the most inconvenient of times, yet Snape found that he could not ignore them. Despite his Rottlopp plants having only a small window of opportunity for being de-thorned he felt compelled to stay within close vicinity of Harry at the moment.

He could just imagine Molly Weasley's advice and that knowing look she always bestowed on him.

'_It's all part of parenting, Severus. Forget what you need to do it's all about them now.'_

Yes, it was. Everything seemed to revolve around Harry these days and what he needed. In fact, as Severus stood there thinking, he came to the sudden realisation that somewhere along the line the plans he had set out for himself over these holidays, before Harry had become a part of it, had more or less been completely forgotten and this was how it was going to be from now on – this is what he'd put his hand up to do for the next…six years at least. The commitment of that decision hit him properly for the first time yet, as he stood there with that recognition coursing through him, it did not dissolve his fortitude towards the step he had taken. Harry was his responsibility now and no one else's – not Dumbledore's, not McGonagall's and certainly not the Dursleys and nothing, for a long, long time had ever meant as much to him as that did in that moment.

Dumbledore had been right – he was a different man to the one that had started out. He would never have foreseen that the once 'spawn of James Potter' would one day be a central focus for him.

Finally bringing his thoughts back to the moment, he made a move towards the door that would lead to the hallway and up to Harry's bedroom, the only problem was, he was hindered by a sudden attachment around his middle – two skinny arms and a rather hard forehead pressing into the small of his back.

'I'm sorry,' came a mumbled voice and a tightening of the arms before Snape reached down and released the clamp around his waist and turned to find a rather sorrowful looking Harry starring up at him - green eyes shining and his face blotchy. 'Are you real angry with me?' Harry said in a small voice as Snape held him by the elbows at arms length.

Snape stared down at him for a moment, slightly taken aback that Harry had come down of his own accord but then fixed him with a clear, unwavering look of austerity.

'I am angry _and_ disappointed,' Snape answered sharply, his voice cutting through the quiet stillness of the house. Bumble retreated from the room and Harry watched her leave before Snape brought his focus back with a slight reprimanding shake of the elbow.

'Look at me when I am speaking to you.'

'Ow,' Harry breathed softly, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth as his throbbing wrist twinged disagreeably. He looked down to find that his wrist was now quiet swollen looking. Snape followed Harry's line of focus and immediately took Harry's wrist in his hand to examine it causing another faint whimper to escape from Harry's lips.

'This happened at the Weasleys,' Snape said in more of a statement than a question but Harry nodded anyway, watching the professor closely as the man turned his wrist over.

'Ow!' Harry protested again as Snape pressed his cool fingers against the swelling.

'This is what happens when you start brawling like some common muggle on the street!' Snape snapped irritably before scraping a seat out from under the table, sitting down and pulling Harry closer to him.

Harry took a sharp intake of breath as Snape pulled his fingers out straight and then turned his wrist over again.

'There may be a slight fracture but I think it is mostly sprained,' Snape uttered as he produced his wand and held it to Harry's outstretched wrist. Harry closed his eyes as he suddenly felt a soothing, warm glow spread from the point in his wrist, where Snape had directed his spell, through to the tips of his fingers and up his forearm.

The throbbing and sharp twinges stopped instantly and Harry flexed his fingers as he opened his eyes and looked down at his un-swollen wrist with clear amazement on his face.

'Wow, it doesn't hurt anymore!' He exclaimed looking a little brighter than before. Snape let go of his hand and Harry flexed and straightened his wrist.

'Yes, the soreness has gone from your wrist though you may find some administered someplace else fairly shortly,' Snape stated pointedly before pushing a seat out before him and clicking his fingers to it without further ado, 'and that I will certainly _not_ be soothing for you. Now sit!'

Harry didn't need telling twice. He sank down into the seat Snape had indicated, wrapping his feet around the wooden front legs of the chair, his hands to his lap.

'Well?' Snape prompted after a moment as Harry shifted around on the seat and looked everywhere but at the professor. Harry opened his mouth but then closed it again and swallowed, feeling the lump rise in his throat again. Upstairs, alone in his bedroom, he had wanted so badly to just spill everything out to the professor, everything that had been upsetting him and playing on his mind – that had been why he had to come out of his room to begin with – but now, actually sitting here, he wasn't sure if he could do it. He wanted to…so badly, as he couldn't let it fester inside of him any longer, but he just didn't know where to start.

'I am waiting for an explanation, young man,' Snape prompted again, his voice unyielding. When Harry still did not make any move towards a response Snape reached forwards and pulled the boy's chair towards his own. The wooden legs scrapped across the floor and in a second Harry was sitting directly in front of him, their knees touching. 'You are not leaving this seat until I get a truthful explanation of your abysmal behaviour, do you understand me?' Snape stated in a low voice, leaning forwards slightly.

Harry nodded slightly, his lips pressed tightly together.

'I am seriously disappointed in you right now,' Snape added, jabbing a long finger towards Harry.

Harry's bottom lip began to tremble as he wiped his nose with the back of hand.

'I didn't mean to…it…it just happened,' he said in a small, quivering voice.

'It does not _just happen_, Mr Potter. Who started it?' Snape scolded.

'I…I don't know, sir,' Harry answered vaguely after a moment's hesitation.

'Yes, you do, _do not_ play games with me!'

'I didn't mean to push him!' Harry suddenly cried miserably, his eyes filling with tears again. 'I didn't want to… I just…'

'So, you started it?' Snape asked as Harry trailed off. 'You pushed him first?'

Harry sniffed again and nodded miserably as Snape's lips thinned.

'I do not send you over there to behave like delinquent!' Snape scolded, his voice raised. He sat back a little and pinched his nose. 'I do not know what has gotten into you lately, your behaviour for the past week has been seriously worrying and frankly I am getting to my wits end as to the reason and what to do about it.'

Harry felt hot tears splash down and he covered his eyes with his hands. He couldn't stand it anymore.

'Hewassayingmeanthings,' Harry mumbled through his hands.

'What?' Snape reached out and pulled Harry's hands away from his face in an attempt to illicit a less mumbled response.

Harry took a deep shuddering breath.

'He was saying mean things… about you, that's why I pushed him.'

'About me?' Snape repeated a little bemused, after all, this was nothing new, he was well aware of his reputation amongst the students of Hogwarts.

'He shouldn't say stuff like that!' Harry said again rather hotly.

Snape was taken aback for a moment at the vehemence in Harry's tone.

'What was he saying?' Snape finally questioned.

'That you're an e…ev…evil, greasy git and that you would have loved it if we g…g…got lost in the woods and never returned…' Harry hiccuped.

Snape cleared his throat. Ronald Weasley's assessment of him was nothing new, but the realisation that Harry had stood up to his best friend and defended him in such a way - that was something else entirely. How was he supposed to respond to _that_?

'That is certainly no reason to behave the way you did,' Snape finally said slowly with the first thing that came to mind.

Harry's eyes widened in anguish at that and Snape felt immediately rueful.

'Mr Weasley sees me as a teacher, nothing more…' Snape added due to Harry's expression '…I have a certain…reputation amongst the students at Hogwarts which he is not immune to - '

'I know he only sees you as a teacher, but…he was saying horrible stuff…that you're evil and that I hate you and it's not true, it's not!' Harry interrupted. 'I told him all about the guardianship and everything and…and he said you're just brainwashing me and that Professor Dumbledore should stop it because you're a foul, evil git!' Harry said tensely as he wiped his hand across his hand across his face.

'He said I'm supposed to hate you, but I _don't_!' Harry cried, working himself up into a state once again. 'He shouldn't say stuff like that. I don't care that he just sees you as a teacher; you're not like what he says and you're not like in my dream!' Harry vented before he'd even realised it.

Snape's brow furrowed with confusion at Harry's assertion.

'What dream?' He asked. 'The one you had about the guardianship? I thought you said it was of your uncle, since when did I come into it?'

Harry lifted his head up slowly.

'That was just a bit of it,' he said, his voice suddenly hushed. 'I missed the other part out 'cause I didn't want you to think I didn't like you or anything.'

'I see,' Snape answered in a low voice, trying to understand what any of this had to do with Harry brawling over at the Weasleys. 'So, in this dream…'

'It wasn't just that one,' Harry said softly, deciding it was now or never, 'I've been having real awful dreams about you and…thoughts… in my head.' He swallowed heavily. ' But it's not you…it's someone that looks like you…like another Snape-man.'

Snape's eyes narrowed a little as he inhaled sharply.

'Tell me about this dream,' he said, still trying to piece together Harry's thought processes and fit it in with the drama that had unfolded at The Burrow.

Harry looked back down at his knees and shoved his hands underneath his legs.

'You're horrible,' he whispered, his voice a little horse. 'You're horrible to me in the dream and the things I see… I mean… the Snape-man is horrible to me. He doesn't look at me the way you do - he hates me… I can feel it… and I don't know why. It makes my stomach hurt. His eyes are all cold and… hateful. He makes me feel like I'm nothing.'

'And where is this? Where does this all happen?' Snape asked after a moment, his eyes looking past Harry.

'At school I think…I mean, it's like in a classroom…'

Snape sat there in silence, a tightness forming in his chest as the realisation of what Harry was describing hit him.

'And that is why Mr Weasley's words upset you…because it made you think of m…the man in your dreams?' He asked, his voice a little hollow.

Harry nodded before suddenly getting up from his seat and planting himself in Snape's lap.

'But you're not like that,' he said softly, reaching up and putting a hand against each side of Snape's face and looking into his eyes. 'If you were, I wouldn't want to live with you. Why would I?' He whispered before pulling his hands away and leaning back against Snape's chest.

'Why indeed,' Snape said in a low, almost indistinct voice. He closed his eyes and swallowed. Dumbledore was right, Harry's view of him had significantly changed post-memory loss – and why wouldn't it of? Harry's perceptions of him were limited only to his recent experiences.

He clenched a hand down at his side as Harry shifted against him. Back at Hogwarts his treatment of the boy had been forged by his own limitation of seeing Harry only as a spitting image of his wretched father, James, and he had treated him accordingly without any conscience. He knew that to be true now after denying it others… he'd denied it to Minerva the day she had brought the boxes of toys around and lectured him about his responsibilities in taking Harry on.

Because of that treatment and attitude, Harry had forged his own mutual hatred of him over the year. Now, though, the boy's detestation has been dissolved because of the loss of all those memories. Harry now only saw him as a caregiver, a constant source of security, comfort and order in his life… and probably the closet thing he'd ever had to a father since his parents had died.

Snape hadn't recognised it before now, or hadn't wanted to, but the incident with the Philosopher's stone had given him a gateway to being able to build a relationship with the boy. A relationship not based on past loathing of his father but on actually seeing Harry for who he was. He saw Lily's son and for the first time since setting eyes on him during the sorting ceremony almost a year ago he had actually started to feel something for the child. That connection had been growing everyday and Snape…now feeling the heaviness that lay on him… wondered why he hadn't been able to recognise it until now - the moment it was becoming threatened.

Harry's true memories of him were slowly slipping back into focus. Memories of how he had treated him at school - with loathing and contempt. Every bit that Harry described from his dream stabbed at him hard as he recognised the truth. What would happen when Harry's newfound view of him crumbled as old memories broke their way through – he would lose him…

'Sir, are you all right? Say something,' Harry's worried voice filtered through and Snape flicked his eyes open. 'Are you upset about the dreams, sir?'

'I'm fine,' Snape said in a staid voice.

'Then you're really angry with me aren't you? Not just for fighting but for not telling you the truth about my dreams straight away,' Harry said shamefaced.

Snape didn't respond and Harry sat up a little more.

'I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to fight…I just wanted him to stop saying those awful things about you and… I just want these horrible dreams and thoughts to go away,' Harry stated as he turned one of Snape's shirt buttons between his fingers subconsciously.

There was a long, extended silence between them before Harry spoke again.

'They're just stupid dreams, aren't they, sir? Because, back at Hogwarts, I would have just seen you as a teacher as well, like you said…just like Ron…so I probably did think you were mean and strict, but I know I never hated you.'

Snape closed his eyes for a brief moment.

He couldn't do this…why hadn't he seen this coming? Dumbledore had seen it.

'I have to go and see the Headmaster,' Snape suddenly stated, pulling Harry from his lap and then getting to his feet. Harry looked a little dazed by the sudden turn of events.

'What for? Is it about me… am I going to be in trouble with him?' Harry asked worriedly. Surely the Headmaster wouldn't punish him – Professor Snape was his guardian, it was up to him, wasn't it?

'I just need to speak with him, get your shoes on,' Snape ordered as Harry continued to stand where he was, blocking Snape's way out of the kitchen.

'But…' Harry started looking confused and then it hit Snape - The boy had been expecting some kind of reprimand for his behaviour at The Burrow – that was how this had all started in the first place. The sudden, out of the blue announcement to make a visit to Hogwarts had confused him.

Snape took a deep breath; he had to get his head together. He was still the boy's guardian and had to continue in that role despite the heaviness and turmoil weighing on him at the moment. The child was expecting to be told off, he should do it.

Pushing the tightness from his chest he managed to fix Harry with a firm set expression.

'I understand what motivated you to behave in such a way,' he stated firmly, 'but you need to learn to control yourself and your reactions. Fighting is not acceptable _especially_ when you are a guest in someone's home!' He scolded.

Harry bit his lip and took his eyes down to his feet looking suitably chastised.

'You will write a letter of apology this evening to the Weasleys. Now, get your shoes on, you're coming with me.'

Harry blinked as he moved out of the Professor's way and watched the man stride from the room. That was it? Professor Snape had looked furious with him when he'd first sat him down yet he had hardly given him even a slap on the wrist! What was going on?

'Headmaster!' Snape stated as he burst through Dumbledore's office door and strode in, his black cloak billowing behind him and a look of anguish on his face.

'Severus, my boy,' Dumbledore exclaimed, looking startled at the sudden entrance. 'I was not expecting you, what… what has happened?' He asked as he took in Snape's expression and took leave of his seat. 'Where is Harry?'

Snape approached Dumbledore's desk and stopped a few feet away. He took hold of the back of one of the chairs before him, curling his long fingers around the wood before answering.

'Harry… Harry is fine.'

'Where is he, Severus?' Dumbledore asked, walking around the side of his desk and motioning for Snape to take a seat, his brow creasing in concern.

'I left him down in the library to read while I came up to speak with you,' Snape replied, his voice strained as he sank down into the chair Dumbledore had motioned to a moment earlier.

'Severus, what on earth is the matter?' Dumbledore intoned in a low voice, peering down at Snape over the rim of his spectacles. 'I have never seen you quite so… unsettled.'

Snape's eyes flew to Dumbledore's, fixing onto him with an intense burning.

'You knew, didn't you?' That's why you were hesitant for me to proceed so quickly with the guardianship before Harry had recovered his memories as much as possible,' Snape spoke sharply.

'Knew what, my boy?' Dumbledore prompted, his voice soft and unaffected by Snape's tone.

'Knew that Harry's memories of me may cause… issues…down the track.'

'Dumbledore sighed heavily and he retreated back to his high-backed chair behind his desk.

'I had concerns, yes,' Dumbledore admitted once he had taken his seat, his fingers laced together before him on the desk. 'Though you put forward a very convincing case to proceed, Severus, and if you forgive me… it is quite plain how your attitude towards Harry has changed - '

'That will not change Harry's memories of me!' Snape hissed, curling his fingers around the armrest of the chair, his knuckles turning white. 'It's already happening!' He exhaled slowly as if trying to get control of himself. 'Minerva was right in what she said to me weeks ago – my perception and treatment of the boy was dictated by the past. I only saw in him what I expected – an incarnation of James Bloody Potter!' Snape's eyes flashed.

'Why did you place the boy with someone who despised him, old man?' He suddenly shot at Dumbledore.

'You know already why I placed Harry in your care,' Dumbledore said calmly.

'Do I? Who knows what you are thinking with your manipulations!'

'There has been no manipulation,' Dumbledore said plainly. 'You took on Harry under your own free will - '

'Oh, please,' Snape scoffed.

'You stepped forwards under your own steam, Severus, to give Harry a permanent guardian for the future. All I did was open up an opportunity for you to right a wrong decision that was made almost eleven years ago and you have done that, beyond expectations I might add.

'But where does it go from here, old man? All Harry knows now is an… an… impostor!'

'You have not _pretended_ to be anything you are not, Severus. Now, what is it that is happening?'

Snape closed his eyes and put a hand to his temple as if in pain.

'He's remembering,' he said, his voice suddenly subdued. 'He's getting memories of me as he saw me before, at Hogwarts. Dreams and flashes of how I treated him and they have… distressed him. How do I go back to that? I can't… I'll… I'll lose him.'

There was an extended silence at those words; the only sound was the whirring of various instruments around the vicinity of Dumbledore's office until Dumbledore spoke again in a hushed tone.

'My… how you have truly grown, Severus. It has been obvious to everyone for quite a while though I do believe you yourself have only just realised it. Harry is important to you… that truly warms my heart to hear you finally acknowledge that.

'What difference does it make now, old man?' Snape snapped bitterly. 'It wont make any difference, the boy's view of me is about to coming crashing down.'

Dumbledore sat back in his seat, surveying Snape through his spectacles for a moment before leaning forwards to speak once again.

'Harry's returning memories have obviously hit you hard, Severus – made you aware of certain truths that you have been denying for quite some time. You obviously came here for advice on what you should do, how you can stop Harry realising these things perhaps. The only advice I can offer you, however, is that you cannot change or erase the past – what's done is done – you can only move forwards and the only way to do that is to acknowledge where you have come from.'

'What… what does that even _mean_?' Snape questioned, shaking his head with frustration.

Dumbledore tapped the tips of his fingers against each other for a moment before clasping his hands together.

'These memories…or dreams…has Harry made a connection to them yet?'

'If you mean does he recognise them as clear memories of me… no, not yet. However, Mr Weasley has been less than flattering about me to him. I believe he is confused and my explanation of Mr Weasley's perception of me – that he merely sees me as a strict teacher- well… he has attached that explanation to rationalise his own memories.'

'Then he is denying it,' Dumbledore said swiftly. 'Deep down I think he suspects that what he is seeing may be true. You must speak with him, Severus. Be truthful.'

'I…I cannot,' Snape shook his head.

'Severus, you came here for advice. I'm telling you – the sooner you sit Harry down and explain to him about this the better it will be for him _and_ for you. You should not try to prolong the inevitable. He _will _begin to get complete memories back – that is what we have been working towards.'

'What, tell him the truth of how I despised his very existence? Ridiculed him? Looked at him with abhorrent loathing?'

'The truth is already out, Severus. Harry will, at some point, be unable to rationalise it away, he will make the connection and I suggest you speak openly with him before he does.'

'And then what?' He will view me as he did before – and why shouldn't he?'

'Because you have changed,' Dumbledore said simply. 'Severus, children are resilient. Yes, it will be difficult for Harry at first to accept that the man who has been nurturing him has not always been what he seems, but he also will not be able to deny the man he has looked up to for all these weeks. You have already forged new memories for him.'

'It will not matter,' Snape said acrimoniously. 'I will lose him…'

'You will _not_,' Dumbledore said with intense conviction. 'Tell me, do you care for him, Severus?'

'What?'

'Do you care for him?'

'He is Lily's child…'

'No, do you care for _him_?' Dumbledore reiterated.

'You know I do,' Snape answered brusquely after a tense hesitation between them.

'Do you love him?'

Snape's eyes narrowed at the deeply probing question.

'It is not a difficult question, Severus,' Dumbledore said, as Snape did not respond. 'Do you love the child or not?'

'I can't answer that,' Snape said in a low, rough voice.

'Yes, you can…though perhaps you are not ready to speak it yet.'

Snape sat stiffly in his chair as Dumbledore's eyes penetrated through him.

'Don't you understand, my boy, that is all you need and that is all Harry needs. You'll see. Talk to him, Severus - the sooner the better. That's all I can give you.'

Harry reached up to the higher shelves and pulled another large, fat book down to take a look at. He wasn't sure what the time was but it felt like he had been stuck in the library for _ages_. He had been most put out when Snape had told him to stay in there while he was going up to speak with the Headmaster, but Professor Snape was most definitely not in the mood for complaining so he'd huffed in silence and kicked the leg of one of the chairs once the professor had left.

Why could he never see Professor Dumbledore? It was so annoying and now Professor Snape was acting so strangely. He had hardly punished at all for his behaviour at Ron's house. If it had been any other day Harry was sure he most likely would have spent the rest of the evening in his room with a smarting backside or made to write out lines until his hand dropped off but – nothing. Even the scolding he'd received had seemed mostly superficial. This really did make him feel slightly worried, maybe Professor Snape had come to see the Headmaster about his behaviour today…after all, it was only a few days ago he had been in strife over something else.

Harry did feel bad over what he'd done. Oh, not for defending Professor Snape – he'd do that again, Ron should not have said what he did and he still held residual resentment over that – but for behaving so badly after Mr and Mrs Weasley were always so nice to him and allowed him to come over to their house. He was definitely going to make a proper apology to them in that letter.

Harry sighed softly as he flicked through the thick, heavy bound book that was filled with tiny writing in long monotonous sentences that all seemed to meld together. If he hadn't been caught eavesdropping twice already he probably could have scouted out what the Headmaster and Professor Snape were talking about – it was so strange for the professor to just suddenly decide they were going out like that – but eavesdropping again was out of the question. Besides, he didn't even know where the Headmaster's office was anyway.

He snapped the book closed and set it back up on the shelf from where he had retrieved it from before backtracking out of the narrow alleyway and back into the main area of the library. He rounded the corner only to find the Headmaster and Professor Snape only a few meters ahead with their back to him. Professor Dumbledore seemed to be smiling slightly – that looked a bit more positive than what he'd envisioned, maybe Professor Snape hadn't come to inform the Headmaster about his behaviour at the Weasleys after all.

He approached quietly from behind and as he got within a few feet of them called out an unexpected 'Hi!' with a little more exuberance than what he had intended. Professor Snape and the Headmaster seemed to both jump slightly at his announcement.

'Harry, you gave me quite a startle!' Dumbledore exclaimed, turning around to face him with a jovial expression. Harry grinned a little sheepishly before turning to Snape who did not seem as amused by his entrance.

'Oh, sorry,' Harry immediately offered, realising it was probably not the best time to push the professor any further – besides, as he looked at Professor Snape the man did seem a little weary.

'I'm so glad to see you young man,' Dumbledore continued on cheerfully after a moment. 'Come, sit and talk with me for a bit,' he prompted, pulling out a seat from underneath the nearest study table and sinking down in it.

'How are you, Harry?' Dumbledore asked kindly as Harry took a glance at Professor Snape and then took his own seat at the table next to the Headmaster.

'I'm good…kind of,' Harry added, looking up cautiously at Professor Snape as he said it. He still wasn't sure for the reason they had come here or whether Professor Snape had actually said anything to the Headmaster about the afternoon.

_Obviously he hadn't_, Harry thought to himself in relief, as only a moment later Dumbledore was engaged in asking him how his magic was progressing, how Bumble was after her little adventure and how he, Harry, was feeling about coming back to Hogwarts for the start of a new school year with not a hint towards the fight he had had with Ron.

Relieved, Harry happily chatted to him for a good fifteen minutes, eager to forget about the day's troubles, all the while with Professor Snape lurking behind him. The Headmaster seemed most pleased to hear of his progress and went so far as to praise Professor Snape a number of times for doing 'such a fine job in guiding Harry'.

Harry's eager explanation of his recent potions experiences – most notably being allowed into Professor Snape's lab - certainly seemed to tickle Dumbledore's fancy.

'Potions!'

'Yeah…Professor Snape's been teaching me heaps!' Harry gushed enthusiastically. 'I mean… the first time I was in there I was kind of naughty 'cause I touched something I shouldn't have…but after that it's been so much fun!'

'A protégé in the making, who would have though, eh Severus?' Dumbledore chuckled. 'Perhaps, Harry, Professor Snape may even see fit to give you a bit of a potions kit for your birthday, hm?' Dumbledore said, looking to Snape with a clear look of joviality on his face.

'My birthday?' Harry's eyes suddenly widened.

'Thirty-first of July, Harry - Not long to go until you're twelve,' Dumbledore answered smoothly as he reached across and patted him on the cheek with affection. 'Well, I'll leave you two to it, unless there is something else, Severus?'

'No…thankyou, Headmaster,' Snape noted in a lowered tone as he took a hand to Harry's shoulder.

Dumbledore nodded after a slight pause and then rose to his feet.

'Please consider closely what I said, Severus, I think you will find it will lead to less… heartache down the track.'

'Well,' Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together once Snape had nodded swiftly to the comment which had left Harry looking between the two adults in bewilderment, 'I shall be going. It has been good to see you, Harry, and I am most pleased to hear that you are progressing well.'

'Have the guardianship papers come yet?' Harry suddenly piped up, getting to his own feet and almost pushing his chair back onto Snape's foot in the process.

Harry noted a fleeting look between the Headmaster and Professor Snape but as he looked again it had gone.

'Not yet, Harry, not yet… do not worry my boy,' Dumbledore stated, 'plenty of time for that, besides, you have your birthday to look forward to. I'm sure Professor Snape here is planning something special for you.'

Harry grinned from ear to ear at that.

A minute later, Dumbledore had left them and Harry and Professor Snape were making their way out of the castle and back to their earlier apparition spot, all the while Harry pestering Snape with birthday questions.

Harry noted that Professor Snape seemed to still be in an odd sort of mood and hesitant to answer and decided to tone it down – after all, he hadn't exactly been the bestest behaved kid that day, even if he had been standing up for the professor. Couple that with telling the professor about all the bad stuff he had been dreaming about him and Harry concluded that throwing any kind of birthday treat was bound to be the last thing on the professor's mind.

Is it ok?' Harry asked softly, pulling at the hem of his pyjamas as Snape sat scanning through his apology letter. After a hastily put together dinner and then a bath Harry had come back downstairs to find a piece of parchment and a quill at his spot at the kitchen table. He'd spent a good ten minutes thinking about what he wanted to say in the letter before even putting ink to parchment and even then had rewritten it several times.

Snape finished reading and looked up at Harry's expectant expression.

'Yes, I will send it off tonight for you… though do you not think you should make a specific apology to Mr Weasley?'

'You mean Ron?' Harry asked slowly. 'He should write an apology to you!' He added at Snape's nod of the head. Harry crossed his arms and stuck his chin out a little. 'We only started fighting 'cause of what he said.'

'No, from what I could gather you started fighting because of your _reaction_ to what he said,' Snape amended carefully. 'It is not your job to defend me, Harry,' Snape added slowly as he stared off past Harry's shoulder.

'I told you… he was saying really awful things - '

'That is still no reason to react as you did and especially not with your fists,' Snape cut in.

Harry looked down at Snape's knee and leaned against the professor's leg.

'It just made me remember those horrible dreams…' Harry said in almost a whisper. Snape closed his eyes, his stomach turning.

'You're not upset about the dreams, are you sir?' Harry's worried voice filtered through to him. 'I mean…I don't really think like that…'

'Stop!' Snape said and Harry fell silent. Snape sighed and opened his eyes to find Harry looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and concern. 'You don't have control over what you dream, Harry,' Snape said slowly.

'I know,' Harry said quietly, 'it's just… you were acting really odd after I told you…'

'I'm not angry with you about the dreams,' Snape said carefully.

'Just about what I did at the Weasleys then,' Harry nodded as if understanding. 'Does that mean you don't want to read with me tonight?' He added after a moment.

Snape turned back to him looking slightly baffled for a moment before realising what Harry was surreptitiously fishing for.

'Go get the book,' Snape answered after considering the boy before him. He folded up Harry's apology letter and placed it down on the table next to him. It was obvious Harry had no intention of making an apology to Mr Weasley Junior – not right then at least.

'Really?' Harry said, his expression showing a hint of surprise.

'I just said so, didn't I?' Snape answered.

'I just thought…after today you'd probably send me to bed early…'

'Harry, if you wish for me to send you to bed then I will - '

'No, no…reading's good!' Harry piped up quickly, realising what he'd just said. He bounced away from Snape's leg, looking remarkably brighter than a moment ago, and headed out of the room before he could say anything else stupid.

Snape stared off across the room in silence, waiting for him to return. He knew why Harry seemed a little uncertain… perhaps even a little confused – he hadn't exactly disciplined the boy in his normal style. Harry was obviously still somewhat confused by it, expecting Snape to suddenly throw some kind of punishment at him, but other things had taken precedence that afternoon and he wasn't about to backtrack now and start lecturing or punishing him. Besides, there were more concerning matters at hand.

'Deep down I think he suspects that what he is seeing may be true. You must speak with him, Severus. Be truthful.'

'Severus, you came here for advice. I'm telling you – the sooner you sit Harry down and explain to him about this the better it will be for him and for you. You should not try to prolong the inevitable. He will get complete memories back – that is what we have been working towards.'

'_What, tell him the truth of how I despised his very existence? Ridiculed him? Looked at him with abhorrent loathing?'_

'_The truth is already out, Severus. Harry will at some point be unable to rationalise it away, he will make the connection and I suggest you speak openly with him before he does.'_

It made sense, deep down he knew it did, but how was he going to sit the child down and explain to him the truth – a truth that was so deeply immersed in bitterness and hatred and loathing?

His stomach twisted at the notion. If only he hadn't taken on Dumbledore's bait to begin with, if only he'd resisted the push for him to take Harry for the holidays none of this would be an issue right now… but then the relationship he'd built and only just become aware of how much it meant to him – that wouldn't exist. The animosity between Harry and himself would have continued on, most likely well after the boy had reached maturity and beyond – that was a painful thought as well.

All those years he would have continued down the path of tormenting the boy – seeing him only as a symbol of what he'd lost, treating Lily's child with such hostility and being non-the-wiser of the home life he had been subjected to since Lily's death.

He'd had a chance to right a wrong and during it the boy had managed to change him – now that was all hanging by a thread.

Snape sighed heavily into his hands, pressing his cool fingers against his forehead before lifting his eyes up and looking around the room at the walls - they were still adorned with Harry's 'inspired', present to him. He couldn't sit the boy down, not yet, he needed more time; he needed a plan or something. He was determined not to lose him because of this and let his past dictate once again.

No, he needed time to think it through properly. The boy's birthday was in a few days time anyway – he should at least wait until that was over before bombarding the child with this. That seemed right.

Harry returned, flourishing the book in the air as he did so, though he did not immediately plunge into the spot he had commandeered the first time - right next to Snape in the armchair. Instead, he planted himself in front of the professor as if he were about to say something extremely serious.

'What is it?' Snape asked a little tensely.

'Sir, do you _really_ have something planned for my birthday?'

Harry had given up pestering the professor earlier on but now it was evening and Professor Snape had consented to some pre-bedtime reading that _had_ to mean he was back to a better mood.

Snape's hand dropped from his forehead back down to the armrest as he focused a sudden look of exasperation onto Harry.

'If you must know, Mrs Weasley offered to organise a birthday party for you during the day…'

Harry's face dropped a little, the last thing he felt like doing at the moment was going back to The Burrow and celebrating turning twelve while Ron would most likely be scowling at the professor the whole time. No, he'd much rather do something with just the Professor and him.

'…but I said I already had planned to take you somewhere,' Snape continued on with a slightly resigned look on his face. He wasn't quite sure what he had been thinking when he'd made that announcement to Molly – it had been out of sheer desperation really. Still, he couldn't go back on it now and it probably would be good for the boy to get out a bit more – less time to think over images and thoughts in his head. He'd just have to suck it in and let the blasted muggle fair take it's course.

'Really? Where?' Harry asked eagerly, his eyes lighting up.

'To that blessed carnival you've been going on about,' Snape said a little wryly. As expected, Harry's face transformed into a sheer look of excitement and he took to jumping around the living room in a kind of ritual rain dance.

'Really? Oh thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thank - '

'Alright…ALRIGHT!' Snape called out. 'That's enough hysterics, come and sit down before you break something.'

'Oh, that's the bestest thing ever!' Harry enthused, jumping up onto the armchair and squishing himself in between the Professor and the armrest.

At least something good had happened today!

Snape mumbled something that Harry didn't quite catch before taking the book from the boy's hands and flicking it open.

'You're reading, I'm listening,' Harry said clearly, just to make sure before cuddling up closer.

Snape rubbed at his temple before putting his arm out to the more comfortable position over Harry's shoulders and then set to reading in his low, rumbling voice.

For the first time since Harry had arrived at Snape's home the professor lost track of the time, perhaps due to the pressing thoughts in the back of his mind or perhaps due to the fact that Harry had settled in quite comfortably next to him – either way, it was only when Bumble came ambling into the room and began to rub against the edge of the armchair, meowing, did Snape look up and notice the time.

'Traitor,' Harry said a little grumpily to her as Snape immediately snapped the book shut and prompted Harry out of his comfortable little hollow.

'Why didn't you tell me what the time was?' Snape questioned a little sharply. Harry just shrugged. 'Here, take this up with you,' Snape said, handing Harry the book. 'I'll get this posted off,' he added, indicating the apology letter still sitting next to him on the little side table.

Harry resignedly shuffled off, giving Bumble a rather mutinous look as he passed, though he only got a few steps before Snape suddenly called him back.

Snape didn't know where the sudden impulse had come from, it all seemed to come upon him so quickly, but he called Harry back and the moment Harry was standing before him, looking at him with a wide-eyed, expectant expression, Snape reached out and pulled him into a rough yet somewhat encompassing hug.

'Get to bed,' he said coarsely after a few moments; releasing his hold of the boy and turning him back towards the hallway. Harry moved off without a word though an unmistakable look of joy and contentment was clear on his face.

TBC…


	27. Birthday Boy

**Chapter 27**

**Birthday Boy**

Eight o'clock in the morning - the sun was well and truly up, breakfast was set downstairs and still no movement from Harry's bedroom. Snape had given some leeway due to the events of the previous day but now enough was enough and he strode in, across the room, and looked down at the curled up lump beneath the covers.

'Harry, get up please,' Snape ordered. There was a slight wriggle from underneath the bedclothes followed by a few mumbled incoherent words and then – nothing.

'Harry,' Snape shot again, this time a warning tone edging into his voice. 'I'm counting to three and then these covers are coming off. One!' Snape walked around to the side of the bed, his arms crossed. 'Two!' There was another wriggle from beneath the covers but still no emergence of a head or any sign that the boy was going to get up. 'Three! Right, you had your chance.' Snape grabbed the one corner of the bedclothes that was attainable and pulled them back in one swift motion, breaking any hold Harry had on them from underneath.

Harry gasped as the cool morning air hit him and he brought his knees up even tighter to his chest as if trying to burrow down into his mattress.

'Oh, it's cold!' He whined.

'Up please, now,' Snape said again a little sharply. Harry turned his head a bit and opened his eyes, though still looking determined to keep his cocooned position.

'Whassa time?' Harry asked, snuggling down into his pillow.

'Well past what it should be, now up!' Snape repeated again, this time giving the boy a light thwack against the back of his leg. 'Breakfast is out and waiting.'

'Ohhhh, what is it?' Harry asked, suddenly looking a bit more enthused at the idea of leaving his bed. Snape looked down at him with a straight look.

'Pancakes and golden syrup,' he said smoothly. 'Five minutes, Harry.'

'I'm up!' Harry said quickly, jumping to his feet and racing across to the chest of drawers to find clothes for the day. The thought of yummy pancakes and syrup had certainly done the trick.

Harry's eagerness for breakfast soon evaporated, however, when he entered the kitchen and instead of pancakes found a bowl of bran flake cereal and a jug of milk greeting him.

'Hey, you said it was pancakes 'n syrup,' he said indignantly to Snape as he slid into his seat and frowned down at the little brown flakes starring blandly up at him.

'Did I? I must gave got confused,' Snape said lightly.

'You said that just to get me out of bed!' Harry said grumpily as he assessed the amused look on Snape's face.

'Well, it didn't seem as though you were particularly eager to get up and appealing to your stomach usually works. Here,' Snape stated, pushing the small sugar bowl across to Harry, 'you may put some of that on.'

'Why was it so difficult for you to get out of bed this morning, out of curiosity?' Snape questioned, leaning back a little and watching Harry closely as the boy took the lid off from the sugar bowl. 'Perhaps the late night last night due to you _conveniently_ not mentioning the time to me?' Snape offered as a reply as he recalled the previous evening when Harry had covertly let the time tick on well past his bedtime.

'I just didn't sleep that good,' Harry answered a little offhandedly.

'Oh?' Snape said as he tensed slightly at the prospect that Harry had had continuing dreams over night.

'I just couldn't get to sleep… kept thinking about stuff, you know…about yesterday with Ron…' Harry admitted after a moment.

'I see,' Snape said slowly, feeling the tightness release from his chest slightly.

'Did you send my letter off?' Harry asked abruptly, scooping a large, heaped spoonful of sugar out and not wasting a moment in depositing it around his bowl so his horrible brown flakes turned into little snow capped peaks. Well, he was making up for the lack of syrup-coated pancakes after all.

'I did,' Snape said, his tone a little austere as he eyed Harry's bowl with hawk like tenacity.

_Better eat quick before the professor says it's not healthy_, Harry thought as he put the lid back on the sugar pot with an innocent expression to his face.

'Manners!' Snape reprimanded swiftly as Harry began shovelling mouthfuls of cereal in, milk dripping everywhere. 'You are at a breakfast table not a animal trough!'

'Sorry,' Harry conceded after he'd swallow a rather large mouthful and almost choked.

'I certainly hope that you are going to start displaying improved manners at the table back at Hogwarts compared to last year. You _and _Mr Weasley both showed abysmal conduct at meals.' Snape stopped short after he'd spoken and sighed at the look on Harry's face that the mention of Ron's name had evoked.

'So… have you heard from Mrs Weasley?' Harry asked a little hesitantly after a moment. He had expected a letter to come bearing the news that he was no longer welcome at The Burrow after his behaviour yesterday.

'As a matter of fact I have,' Snape answered, turning his attention away from Harry's bowl after making the decision to let the amount of sugar intake pass for once (the boy had already woofed down half of it anyway) and retrieving what seemed to Harry to be a piece of folded parchment and an envelope underneath. Harry's eyes widened a little and he bit his bottom lip with apprehension as his spoon hovered above his cereal. He still felt angry towards Ron for all the stuff he'd said yesterday but Harry certainly didn't want Mr or Mrs Weasley to be upset with him. They were always so nice.

'What… what does it say?' Harry said in a small voice.

Snape eyed him carefully.

'Most of it is between myself and Molly and will remain that way,' Snape stated, 'though at the end she does mention your birthday dinner.'

'I thought you were taking me to the carnival?' Harry stated, his forehead furrowing a little at the sudden mention of a birthday dinner.

'The arrangement was that I would take you to the carnival and then you would have a birthday dinner at The Burrow. Molly, Mrs Weasley, is making the arrangements.

'Bet she's not arranging it anymore though, right?' Harry asked a little forlornly.

_Why would she give him a birthday tea after what had happened yesterday?_

'On the contrary,' Snape said an eyebrow raised slightly, 'she seems to be quite…set with the arrangements.'

'Really?' Harry said sounding highly surprised before he pressed his lips together and looked down at the letter in Snape's hands. A few days ago he would have loved the idea – going to the carnival _and_ a birthday dinner – but it just didn't feel right anymore. He had behaved really badly at The Burrow (along with Ron of course) and Mrs Weasley shouldn't be giving him a party. Plus the thought of Ron… he wasn't sure if he could forgive Ron yet for all the stuff he had been saying.

'I'm not sure I want to go,' Harry stated slowly, shaking his head.

'Of course you want to go, Harry, doesn't every twelve year old want a birthday party?' Snape said a little wryly. Harry looked back down at the table and said nothing.

'Here,' Snape continued on after a moment as he pushed the envelope that he had been holding under the letter towards Harry, 'this came for you as well,' he said, correctly interpreting the thoughts going on in Harry's head. 'From young Mr Weasley I would presume.'

Harry turned his head to it and noticed a rather untidy scrawl on the front bearing his name.

'Seems as though you were not the only one doing some letter writing last night,' Snape noted, nodding his head towards the envelope, which Harry had now picked up hesitantly.

'How'd you know it's from Ron?' Harry asked, turning the envelope over in his hands and then holding it out as if trying to read the letter through the envelope.

'I would know that abysmal scribble anywhere,' Snape answered dryly.

He sat watching Harry continue to contemplate the letter through the envelope before finally snatching it from the boy's hands and ripping it open.

'For goodness sake, just read it!' He snapped a little impatiently, thrusting the now loose letter into Harry's hands.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope you're ok, I mean after yesterday. Hope you didn't get into too much trouble when you got back. Mum was pretty mad with me when I told her what happened but she kind of explained some stuff as well. I shouldn't have said all that stuff to you mate, sorry. _

_I'm still not sure about you living with Sn… I mean Professor Snape, it just seems so weird and I still don't think he should be able to smack you but I guess you seem ok and Mum and Dad said you looked real happy so…I still think you should wait with the guardianship thing. I mean, just till you get all your memory back cause you might feel different about it. I mean, I just can't imagine being stuck with Professor Snape like that but… he is helping you get your magic and memory back, so that's good._

_Anyways, I'm real sorry about yesterday and I didn't mean for you to get upset. I really hope you can still come over for your birthday in a few days. I've got your present here and everything and Mum's already knitting you a jumper – hope you like blue, Harry! – Oops I probably shouldn't have said that, but really, it's not a secret… we all get one for our birthday! (Don't tell Mum I told you, please?)_

_Mum said that Snape's taking you to a carnival or a fair or something. You have to tell me all about it – I've never been to a muggle fair before. I can't believe it – Professor Snape going to a carnival!!!_

_Well, I should go. Hope you're ok and I really hope you can still come for your birthday._

_See you._

_Your mate,_

_Ron._

'Well, what has Mr Weasley got to say for himself?' Snape asked, noticing Harry's eyes stop moving across the page.

'Uh… he didn't really apologise to you for saying all those things,' Harry said sounding a little disgruntled. _I _apologised to Mr and Mrs Weasley. He should have written a letter to you too!'

Snape cleared his throat uneasily. 'Mr Weasley understands - ' Snape started but Harry cut in.

'I know, I know, he just still sees you as a teacher and kids say stuff about their teachers,' Harry nodded as he interpreted for himself the look on Snape's face and what he thought he was about to say. 'I guess he did say he shouldn't have said it,' Harry conceded, scanning his eyes through the letter again.

'What else?' Snape prompted as a way to smooth over the topic. They were not getting into this now. He had decided nothing was going to happen until after the boy's birthday, that was the decision and he was going to stick to it.

'Uh, he says he hopes I can still come over for my birthday dinner… Mrs Weasley's knitting me a jumper.'

Snape quirked an eyebrow at the odd comment as Harry looked back up.

'He says they all get one for their birthday,' Harry shrugged in response to Snape's expression.

'How… quaint,' Snape replied, his voice edging towards sarcasm. 'Well, do you wish for me to write the reply regarding your birthday invite or do you wish for the pleasure?' He asked. Harry continued to look at him hesitantly, running his thumb along the edges of Ron's letter as he thought about it.

'I'm still not sure I want to go,' Harry said softly. Snape eyed him for a few long moments before responding, 'Well, you need to decide by this afternoon so I can let Mrs Weasley know.'

He wasn't going to push the boy into it, if he didn't want to go then he didn't want to go. It might be a good thing anyway, limit the risk of any more memories resurfacing due to Mr Weasleys cavalier attitude.

'What are we doing today, sir?' Harry asked after a few minutes as Snape retreated into the kitchen, putting his mug down on the sink with the other various dishes waiting there to be cleaned.

'I'm going to start you on Placement Charms. I will do some demonstrating before you go on to practice yourself and then you can write a small essay for me on the uses for such a spell and things you should remember when casting it,' Snape replied.

'What about your Rottyloppys, sir?' Harry piped up again as he swivelled around in his seat. 'You didn't get to do them yesterday, did you,' he added sounding a little apologetic.

'No, no I did not. I had more pressing matters to attend to,' Snape answered, leaning his hands down against the counter for a moment.

'Yeah… me,' Harry said rather contritely. 'Can't you do them today? It's not too late is it?'

Snape sighed. 'There may be a slight chance that they are still viable to use.'

'Visiable?' Harry queried looking puzzled at the word.

'_Viable_, it means if they are still in a state that I can use them… Rottlopp thorns wither and die after a certain amount of time,' Snape responded.

'Well, can I help then…if they're _viable_?' Harry asked looking suddenly hopeful.

'As I said before, Harry, it is not a job for a boy with curious fingers… though I may allow you to watch the proceedings _if_ you get all of your work completed this morning,'

Snape said, succumbing to the wide-eyed hopeful look in Harry's eyes.

'Cool, I'm ready!' Harry stated swiftly, pushing his seat back and standing up from the table.

'No, you're not,' Snape ordered summarily, flicking a finger to Harry's vacated seat. 'You've had half a bowl of cereal and most of it sugar, sit down.'

A moment later Harry was supplied with a tall glass of pumpkin juice and two slices of toast, which Harry munched on happily… thinking. If he _did _goto his birthday dinner at The Burrow then Ron would be able to see for himself just how much Professor Snape looked after him and how much he cared for him, then Ron would eat his words and understand why he wanted Snape to be his guardian!

'Ok, I think I will go to dinner,' Harry piped up out of the blue, turning back to Snape again.

Snape was a little taken aback at Harry's abrupt change of heart but he simply nodded as he flicked his wand towards the small pile of dirty dishes. They immediately jumped from the sink and flung themselves into the soapy water, swishing themselves around.

'Then I shall write the reply this afternoon,' he stated.

The boy certainly looked happier now than he had done a little earlier. Hopefully that would continue and Harry's birthday would give him time to think things through. He could not deny that last night, taking Harry's memory potion up for the boy to take, the thought had crossed his mind, just for a moment, into discontinuing the potion. Was it really such a bad thing that Harry did not retrieve all of his memories? The boy would most likely not protest – he hated the foul tasting substance and having to take it every night. But as quickly as that thought had come Snape let reality dissolve it – Dumbledore's words were true and undeniable and he knew, now, that he would not be able to look Harry in the eye and sign any guardianship papers if the boy did not fully understand what was happening. For now though, things needed to be kept as normal as possible.

'Professor?'

Snape's thoughts were broken by Harry's voice and a tugging at his sleeve. He looked down to find Harry standing there with his empty breakfast dishes in his hands.

'I've finished,' Harry pronounced as he gave a searching look up at Snape.

'Good, then you can dry these and put them away,' Snape said, indicating the clean yet still soapy, wet dishes on the sink.

Harry's searching look disappeared as he turned towards the waiting dishes.

'I still don't see why you get to use magic to do chores and I have to do it by _hand_!' Harry stated suddenly with slight indignation.

'I have earned the right by proving I have mastered my magic, you have another six years before you may do so,' Snape answered smoothly, flinging a t-towel into Harry's hands.

'Hang on,' Harry cried as if only just realising something, 'if you just washed these by magic why couldn't you dry them the same way as well? It wouldn't take that much longer, would it,' he stated, thrusting his hands out a little as if to emphasise his point. 'Then I could get started on my magic quicker… and you could get to do your Rottyloppys quicker too!' He added as extra incentive for Snape to see his point of view.

'Nice try,' Snape said dryly, 'not everything in your life will be at the flick of a wand, that's a lesson for you to learn.'

'And I'm learning that by drying dishes?' Harry questioned dubiously.

'Exactly, idleness is a fool's paradise, Harry. I'm much more concerned with you learning through hard work and discipline – now get wiping.'

Harry huffed a little but set to work with the t-towel cheering himself up with the thought of the upcoming carnival.

* * *

The morning past quite calmly. After Harry had finished his dish drying duties and put all the dishware away in the cupboards he spent the following two hours on Placement Charms. Snape had demonstrated the spell as he said he would and then guided Harry through the first few attempts and mishaps - namely accidents due to not aiming correctly causing objects to turn up in various unexpected places around the house.

Once Snape was satisfied with his improvement he set him on the task of writing a short essay on the uses of the spell and the precautions to be taken when casting it. Harry tried to rush through the task as quickly as possible so as to try and make sure he would be able to assist the professor, or at least watch, the de-thorning of the Rottlopp plants (hands on magic was always so much more interesting than having to sit and write any day!)

Much to Harry's dismay, however, Professor Snape didn't seem to concur. Reading through Harry's first attempt at the essay he immediately set him to re-writing it after finding at least a dozen misspelled words and a whole paragraph which had obviously been copied directly from the text, though unfortunately from a wrong page on a completely unrelated topic.

'Pay attention and do it properly,' Snape chided, handing Harry a fresh sheet of parchment for a second attempt.

Finally, Harry managed to produce something that passed, or at least came close to, Snape's high expectations and now, here he was after lunch, quite happily kneeling a foot or so away from the professor, a bucket in front of him as he watched with interest how Professor Snape deftly de-thorned the rather vicious looking plants.

Professor Snape seized the stem of the next plant in the row between his thumb and index finger – the plant shaking quite violently and a loud hissing noise ensuing – then with a twist of his other hand wrenched the first long thorn from where it grew on the stem. He threw it into the waiting bucket and Harry looked down to see all the previously picked thorns oozing out a rather pungent liquid.

Snape felt some sense of strange satisfaction at the task. Somehow, wrenching the little blighters away from their fixings released some of the tension that he had bottled up inside.

'What do you use these for?' Harry asked as he reached down and shook the bucket a little causing the thorns to rattle around.

'A variety of things,' Snape answered roughly as he wrenched another thorn from its place. 'Some of it actually goes into the memory potion you drink every night,' Snape added without really thinking and immediately berating himself over the disgusted look this evoked on Harry's face. Damn, the boy had enough problems getting the potion down his throat to begin with let alone the thought of such an unpleasant substance being in it.

'Can I have a go now?' Harry asked after a moment, the disgusted look fading from his face and replaced by a hunger to try his hand at wrenching the little 'so and so's' (as he'd heard Snape mutter under his breath) from their stem himself - a feeling of personal revenge, perhaps, against the disgusting things.

Snape twisted off another thorn and threw it into the bucket before turning his eyes to Harry.

'I said you were watching, that is all,' Snape responded, pulling the pair of gloves he had on over his fingers a little tighter. 'It is not a job for little boy's fingers.'

'I'm gonna be twelve soon!' Harry replied rather indignantly at the little boy comment.

'So you are,' Snape noted, 'though it is still not a job for you – grip it wrong or twist it the wrong way and you could lose a finger… or several.'

'Oh, I hate being a kid!' Harry announced with sudden vehemence as he stuck his chin out. 'Wish I was a grown up then I wouldn't have to ask to do _anything_. I could do whatever I wanted _and _I wouldn't have to do stuff that I didn't want to do,' he continued, sitting back down against his heels.

'You think that is what being an adult is about?' Snape questioned in a low voice.

'I dunno,' Harry shrugged, 'but…you don't get told what to do all the time – no bedtimes, no yucky brown flakes to eat, you could eat sweets all day if you wanted to, plus you don't have to do _anything_ that you don't want to - '

Harry was interrupted by Snape suddenly pulling his glove off and taking Harry firmly under the chin.

'Be grateful that you have nothing more to worry about at the moment than working hard and doing as you are told so you may return to school,' Snape said, his tone suddenly serious and tight. 'Adults have responsibilities and burdens on their shoulders that you are too young to fully understand. We do not always get what we want, nor do we always get to choose what we do,' he stated slowly, his eyes moving off past Harry to stare across the garden for a moment.

Harry sat silently under Snape's serious presence for several moments longer before Snape inhaled deeply and finally let Harry go so he could pull his glove back on. They sat in silence for the rest of the de-thorning process – Harry, trying to understand and take in what the professor had said, while Professor Snape continued to look pensive and rather solemn.

* * *

'Morning!' Harry declared jubilantly as he arrived in the kitchen with a grin from ear to ear. Snape turned to look his way.

'Morning, you are up early,' Snape noted.

'Oh yeah, I'm _way_ too excited to stay in bed. I was awake even before six. I was gonna come and wake you up too but then I thought you might be mad if I did,' Harry shrugged, the grin still plastered to his face.

'A good decision on your part,' Snape nodded and Harry couldn't stop himself from giggling. 'What's that?' Snape continued, pointing a long finger to a brown paper package in Harry's hands.

'Oh, I got presents already, see!' Harry stated enthusiastically, flourishing the package at Snape. 'An owl brought it straight to my window.'

'Who is it from?' Snape questioned as he took a few steps forward to inspect it. 'Hermione!' Harry stated happily. 'She remembered my birthday, though I still can't remember that much about her.'

'And what did Miss 'Know-it-all' Granger think was an appropriate present?' Snape said mechanically before he could stop himself. Harry looked at him strangely at the comment.

'Why'd you call her that for?' He asked slowly. Snape flicked his eyes away from Harry for a moment. 'Nothing, it's nothing…what did she get you, Harry?' He asked, smoothing over his sudden slip-of-the-tongue remark.

Harry seemed to shrug it off fairly quickly much to Snape's relief.

'A book on Quidditch look!' Harry stated, retrieving a copy of 'Beating the Bludgers' from the package. 'And a box of Bertie Botts Beans – I had some of those at Ron's before.'

Snape took the rather large box of beans from the package and turned them over in his hands. 'I'll put these in the cupboard for later,' he said firmly.

'I can have some when we get back from the carnival?' Harry asked quickly, watching as Snape put the box on one of the higher shelves in the cupboard next to the silver biscuit tin.

'Perhaps, if you do not see fit to make yourself sick there today,' Snape nodded. 'Put the book in the living room cupboard for now.'

'Oh, can't I read some now while you're still cooking breakfast?' Harry asked immediately, holding the book against his chest.

'If you must,' Snape sighed, waving his hand dismissively as he reneged on his earlier rule of no reading at the table, and turned back to tend to the crackling bacon.

During breakfast two more owl's arrived bearing cards and gifts. One from Hagrid – a huge box of homemade rock cakes with a note attached bearing birthday wishes to Harry and greetings to Snape (with an added extra note at the end, "Severus, please give Harry a good birthday – he deserves it! – Oh, an' a hug from me", and the other from none other than Professor Dumbledore.

'Wow, all these presents _and_ I get to go to a carnival!' Harry exclaimed brightly, reading through Professor Dumbledore's card again. Snape nodded and looked like he was about to say something as he rose a little out of his seat but then seemed to change his mind_._

* * *

'We're going to the fa-ir. We're going to the fa-ir. We're going to the fa-ir. We're going to the - '

'Stop that… and stop jumping around,' Snape's voice rang out across the room trying to quell some of the hyped up energy Harry already seemed to be building.

'I wanna go… how much longer are you going to _be_?' Harry said in a tone very, very close to a whine.

He was all set to go (had been since six o'clock that morning) – shoes on and the electric vibe and excitement that only a birthday could bring bubbling within him. As much as Harry tried he could not remember any previous birthdays but this was definitely going to be one of the best he'd had – of that he was sure! The morning had already been great and now it was carnival time… that was if Snape ever got himself organised.

'I told you what time we were leaving now sit down and calm down,' Snape ordered again before striding from the room murmuring something in a low voice. Harry sighed before plonking himself down on the sofa still humming the same 'we're going to the fa-ir' tune to himself under his breath.

Finally, for what seemed like an eternity to Harry, Snape re-emerged into the living room pulling at the tight collar of his black shirt.

'Ready?' He asked, now folding his black sleeves back from being straightjacketed around his wrists.

'_I've_ been ready for ages!' Harry declared rolling his eyes a little and jumping to his feet. 'Can we go now, _please?_' He appealed, moving to Snape's side and tugging at the man's arm to prompt him towards the front door.

'Stop pulling at me,' Snape ordered firmly. 'I'll ignore that little eye-roll you gave me since it's your birthday but calm down, I'm not having you running amok down there and you're to stay with me, understood? I don't want you getting lost.'

'Yeah, yeah. Let's go!' Harry cried, pulling the front door open and shielding his eyes a little as the bright sunshine hit his face.

It certainly was a perfect day. The sun shone warm and bright in an unclouded sky as they walked their way into the village centre and over to the green where the carnival was being held. Harry chatted on unabated for most of the way and although Snape thought his ears would start ringing from the constant chatter he did not make a point of trying to quell the boy into stillness. It had been a while since he had seen Harry looking so happy and carefree and he found that sight oddly pleasing.

His chest tightened again momentarily, as the thought of what was to come over the next few days sneaked up upon him, but made a point of forcing it to the back of his mind and turned his attention back to Harry's continuous, though rather one-sided, conversation.

'…haven't taken them down, does that mean you like them?'

'What?' Snape shook his head slightly, unable to make sense of Harry's question, coming in half way through the boy's natter.

'My _drawings_,' Harry said emphatically. 'You seemed real mad with me for putting them up but they're still there, so…'

That was certainly true; all of Harry's drawings were still adorning the walls in the living room and upstairs despite Snape's initial reaction to them. Molly's response to when he had told her had made him think a little about his stance against them and then the events of the last few days had more or less taken over and driven them from his mind. During that time it seemed he had begun to grow a little used to them being there. The night that Harry had gone to bed so late he had even caught himself picking out his favourite.

Snape looked down to find the boy's green eyes trained onto him, waiting.

'I am perhaps growing… accustomed,' Snape answered shortly. Harry screwed his nose up at the reply.

'Does that mean you like them or not?'

Snape cleared his throat.

'They are very good,' he finally managed to turn out and Harry beamed.

'Thanks! I dunno if I'll be able to draw much more though, those pencils and stuff that Professor McGonagall brought round are almost shorter than my little finger, I won't be able to hold them at all soon!' Harry sent a meaningful look at Snape. 'Can we get some more in the village, sir?'

Snape didn't respond for a moment and Harry thought perhaps the professor hadn't been listening to him but then…

'We'll see.'

They heard the town carnival before they saw it as the excited hum of peoples' voices and carnival music met their ears. Harry sped up noticeably at the sound, holding onto Snape's hand as they rounded the final corner and came into view of the green where the carnival was in full swing. There was a raucous mix of music and laughter, which only increased as they made their way through the makeshift entrance.

There were people everywhere and Snape immediately tightened his own grip on Harry's hand. The last thing he wanted was to spend four hours chasing the boy through the carnival, or worse, lose him completely.

They edged their way through the alleyway of stalls, cake stands, drink and ice-cream vendors, fairy floss spinning, toffee apples and balloon artists. Snape's jaw tightened for a moment as he took it all in – it was a parent's worst nightmare and Harry's eyes were widening to the size of saucers at every new sight. All around him were children badgering their parents, 'oh, Mum, can we have an ice-cream?', 'Ooohh, look at the balloon animals!', 'I want my face painted, Daddy, please can I? _Please_?'

Snape was sure that Harry was going to burst into his own orchestrated set of 'can we's' and 'I wants' at any moment and he made an instant decision to nip it in the bud. He pulled Harry off to the side, away from the crowds.

'Hold out your hand,' he instructed as Harry stood in front of him, watching, as he extracted a handful of muggle notes and coins from his pocket and began to count through it. 'Here,' Snape continued on after a moment, laying a couple of notes and a few coins into the boy's open palm, 'take this, this is all you're getting for the day so do not ask me for anything else. You want something you buy it out of that,' he stated, folding the rest of the money back up and putting it back into his pocket.

'Really?' Harry breathed as he looked down at the money in his hand. 'I can get anything I want?' His eyes lit up like Christmas had come early.

Snape furrowed his brow a little at Harry's response. On second thoughts perhaps it wasn't such a good idea after all – at least the parents who were being constantly badgered still held control over what their children chose to eat or do. Perhaps he should have thought this through a bit more – still, it was too late now and Harry was at an age to be able to make responsible decisions, if he didn't then it would serve as a lesson learnt.

'Yes, you may,' Snape answered, feeling a little like he had just relinquished all control over the next few hours. Harry immediately responded by hugging him tightly around the middle and Snape was left to pat him on the back as passers by smiled warmly at him.

The next hour or so went by in a kind of hazy, raucous, blur for Snape, though it was obvious that Harry was having the time of his life. Harry had managed to down a humungous stick of fairy floss, got himself a free lolly bag from a clown that was handing them out by running after kids and their unsuspecting parents and honking his nose right in their ears and had a go on several side-alley games (winning himself a toy shooter that shot out rubber darts when you pulled the trigger). He was now leaning over the railings of the bumper-car venue. Snape stood beside him, watching the cars with a faintly bemused expression at the things muggles would amuse themselves with.

'Ohhh look, they're finishing!' Harry exclaimed as the cars slowed and the occupants alighted laughing and chatting away to each other over the background carnival music. 'Come on, we can have a go,' Harry enthused, pulling himself down off the railing and grasping Snape's arm.

'We?' Snape queried, continuing to stand where he was as Harry vainly tried to pull him across to the vendor who was already selling tickets for the next round.

'Yeah, come on, it'll be fun. I wanna try and whack into you!' Harry declared, still trying, rather unsuccessfully, to drag Snape from the spot he had commandeered.

Snape looked down at him with an eyebrow raised. 'I fail to see the point in deliberately crashing into something and giving yourself a neck injury in the process,' he said silkily.

'Oh alright,' Harry said resignedly, realising the professor was not going to budge, 'but you have to watch me, ok?'

'I haven't given you permission to go on them yet,' Snape answered smoothly and Harry looked longingly towards the vendor.

'But you said - ' Harry began before Snape cut in.

'Yes, yes alright, I know what I said about the money,' Snape stated, folding his arms and surveying the waiting cars with a dark, untrusting expression. 'Seeing as I made the rather unintelligent decision of giving your free reign to pick what you wanted today I see that I have no choice, but do not expect any sympathy from me if you come back - '

But Harry had already gone and was in the line at the ticket counter.

Five minutes later Harry came bounding back up to him with a wide smile on his face though with a hand to his backside.

'That was cool! Did you see me whack into that dark blue car there? I got him like three times!'

'Hmm,' Snape mumbled idly as he watched Harry begin to rub his rear end. 'Why are you rubbing your backside like that?'

'Oh, the seats were real hard… it hurt a bit when you went into someone.'

'We'll, what did I say?' Snape said, slightly pleased that he had been proved right.

'Yeah, yeah I know – no sympathy,' Harry accepted.

Half an hour and the lolly bag later and Snape was beginning to see the effects of sugar and over-excitement as Harry's energy levels and temptation to wander off seemed to escalate. He began to scan through the throng of people to find a place where they could sit quietly for a bit of lunch and allow Harry some time to calm himself down.

'Oh, the animal show, let's go and see them!' Harry exclaimed and he started to move off in the direction the arrow was pointing before Snape grasped the base of his neck and pulled him back to his side.

'Lunch first,' he said firmly, pushing Harry out to walk in front of him through the crowds.

'Alright, but I really want to go there and then maybe that ride we just passed as well!'

'Lunch first,' Snape repeated keeping a hand to Harry's shoulder.

Due to Harry's eagerness to stop at every stall or vendor for a look they had somehow managed to miss the lunchtime rush and found it fairly easy to find seats near one of the mobile food sellers.

'Sit here and wait while I go up and get something to eat,' Snape instructed, pulling out one of the plastic chairs and depositing Harry into it.

'Can we have ice-cream?' Harry piped up at seeing the nearest menu board with one side devoted to the biggest range of ice-cream flavours you could possibly imagine.

'Don't you think you've had enough sugar for one day?' Snape questioned but Harry merely shrugged. 'You're having something decent to eat first,' Snape stated, though not sounding too convinced of that as he scanned through the menu on offer. 'Just sit here and don't go wandering off.'

Snape moved off towards the makeshift counter the food vendor had set up. What did it matter to him if the boy overdosed on sugar today, really? He was going to the Weasleys this evening; let them deal with a hyperactive Harry. Molly was probably used to dealing with over-excited kids anyway.

Snape had just decided on the best choice of lunch for them both and ordered at the counter when there was an unexpected tap on his shoulder and a broad, jovial voice to accompany it.

'Ah, Mr Snape, you made it after all!'

Snape turned to find the chubby man with the tangled beared from the corner store grinning up at him. The same man who had uninvitingly given Harry the comic book free of charge and practically shoved the carnival down his throat.

'Oh, it's you,' Snape said rather coolly, looking down his long nose at the man. 'Yes, we're here.'

'Couldn't say no to the young fellow, eh?' The man grinned even wider showing more of his teeth. 'I'm sure he put all those flyers to good use!'

'Flyers? What flyers?' Snape questioned as he watched the young girl behind the counter finish slapping one sandwich together and start on the other.

'Your boy, he came back and took a few of the flyers I showed you in the store,' the man said, now rocking a little on the balls of his feet.

'Did he indeed?' Snape said, raising an eyebrow.

'Oh, I haven't got the young lad into any trouble have I?' The man said, suddenly looking bothered.

'No, no,' Snape sighed after a moment. Of course Harry would have found a way to go back for the flyers – it made perfect sense that they boy would have tried to convince him to go to the carnival right up to the last minute, he just happened to get in first due to Molly pressuring him about birthday plans.

'No, we're here for his birthday,' Snape noted, watching the young woman now wrap the sandwiches up, willing for her to go faster so he could move away from the annoying man.

'Ah, a Birthday Boy, eh?' The man nodded sounding slightly relieved. 'How is he? I must say happy birthday to him. His parents coming into town for it?'

Snape looked back at the storekeeper, his eyes slightly narrowed at the persistent questions.

'Twelve and no it's just him and I,' Snape said evenly.

'Hmm,' the man nodded looking pensive, 'better make up for _that_ then!' He stated, a slight twitch forming at the corner of his mouth, which caused Snape's lip to curl.

'Here you are, two sandwiches to go,' the girl behind the counter announced, pushing the two wrapped sandwiches across to Snape. 'Anything else you'd like?'

'No that is all, thankyou,' Snape noted a little dryly as he scooped up the packages.

'Well, I should get back, though before I go I must wish your boy a happy birthday, where is he?' The man asked, now scanning his eyes around the vicinity expectantly.

Snape closed his eyes for a brief moment willing for the irritating little man to disappear but realising the only way that was going to happen was if he obliged his request.

'He's over there, sitting at the table,' Snape said in a hollow kind of voice, waving a hand towards where he had left Harry sitting.

'Where?' The man asked, looking across to where Snape had indicated. Snape himself turned then to look, his jaw tightening instantly as he saw the table empty and the only thing holding their spot was Harry's toy dart shooter sitting on the table.

'Harry!' Snape called out sharply as he strode forwards, the shopkeeper at his heels.

'Ah, scooted off has he? Not to worry, Mr Snape, not to worry, he'll turn up. There are too many interesting things going on to be interested in sitting down to a sandwich. He'll show up when he's ready.'

Snape's eyes narrowed at the man's dismissive reaction. Harry could be anywhere, getting into any sort of trouble or danger.

'Harry!' Snape called out again into the crowd. A few people turned to look but Harry did not emerge.

'I must get going,' the shopkeeper said casually as Snape flung the sandwiches down on the plastic table. 'He'll turn up, say happy birthday for me when he does, eh?' And with that the man ambled away whistling to himself.

Snape stood by the table, his eyes scanning the crowd as he weighed up the best course of action. If he left here and went looking for the boy then Harry may come back in a few minutes and wonder where he had gone, on the other hand, if he did nothing and just stayed by the table and waited anything could be happening –

'Hi', came a voice at his side and he looked down to find Harry standing there looking as cool as could be with a jubilant smile planted on his face, obviously missing the expression of mixed apprehension and anger on Snape's.

'_Where _have you been?' Snape asked, his voice tight as he leant down towards Harry a little.

'Just over there,' Harry answered, turning around to point across to one of the stands. 'I was only gone a couple of minutes,' he added quickly, now noting the professor's tone.

'I don't care if you were gone for thirty seconds, you _tell_ me where you are going!' Snape scolded. 'I turn around and find you gone… anything could have happened to you!'

'But I wasn't far,' Harry said, his face dropping. 'I just wanted to get a raffle ticket.'

Snape closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose for a second before pulling one of the plastic chairs out and sinking down into it. Harry followed suit.

'Sorry,' Harry said in a small voice. 'I didn't mean to scare you.'

'I know,' Snape sighed roughly, taking his hand away from his face and fixing Harry with a steady look. 'Perhaps I am a little… on edge at the moment,' he added slowly before sitting up a little straighter in his seat and clearing his throat, 'but you're lucky it's your birthday or I may have just given you a good smack on the backside for worrying me,' he added with sudden sternness, though his expression portrayed one of relief now rather than anger.

'Ouch!' Harry said a little cheekily, noticing the change in the professor's demeanour.

Snape sat back in his seat – he was getting soft – he thought to himself, though he couldn't help but feel the warm spread of relief course through him at having Harry safely back in his presence.

'Ouch is right, Mr Potter,' he said, trying to keep control of the sudden twitch at his lips. 'Now, what was so important that you disappeared on me and risked getting your backside walloped for?'

Harry pulled one of the wrapped square packages towards himself and began to unfold the paper.

'Oh, I got a raffle ticket,' he pronounced, digging into his pocket and retrieving a blue stub of a ticket. 'They have a heap of cool prizes to win, they're picking the winners in half and hour so we have to come back,' he stated matter-of-factly.

'What sort of prizes?' Snape asked, his brow furrowing.

'Games and toys and stuff… oh and this wicked, awesome bike! Don't worry, they have some adult prizes too so if I win something like that I'll give it to you,' Harry added, nodding fervently.

Once lunch was over (though Harry was less than impressed by the cheese and salad sandwich Snape made him eat) Harry led the way across to the animal tent and spent a good twenty minutes wandering around a menagerie of ducks and geese and rabbits and lambs and even owls (though non looked as insightful or as beautiful as what Harry remembered Hedwig as being). He had spent the last of the money Professor Snape had given him on the raffle ticket so it was goodbye to the toffee apple he'd been eyeing off as well as another carnival ride, but he had a good feeling about that bike.

Snape did, surprisingly, give into Harry's polite begging for an ice-cream (mumbling something about the Weasleys dealing with him after all the sugar) and Harry was happily licking the last sticky drips from his fingers as they made their way back to the raffle stand.

'Blue, twenty two, that's what I am,' Harry declared, pulling out the ticket and holding it in his sticky fingers. Snape scanned the prize table that was set up – board games, home wares, lolly jars, cakes, chocolates and of course, what had caught Harry's eye to begin with, a shiny new blue and silver bike.

Did the boy even know how to ride a bike? What on earth did he think he was going to do with it if he won? Snape was just on the verge of trying to distract Harry with something else and perhaps steer him away so he couldn't hear the numbers being called out (not that he held out much hope of that actually being successful) when the announcer wheeled the bike over to stand it in front of the waiting audience of ticket holders.

'And now, of course, the best prize of the lot and the very last ticket to draw…'

Harry stood on his tiptoes trying to see through the crowd a little better.

'…It's a blue ticket…'

Snape pressed an index finger against his right temple.

'…number…twenty two!'

There was an elated gasp at his side before Snape felt Harry's sticky hand in his.

'You come up with me, I don't want to go up by myself,' Harry stated, pulling at Snape's arm.

Five minutes later and Snape was striding across the green towards the exit, Harry wheeling his new bike beside him with a grin on his face that couldn't be removed.

'This has been the best day ever!' Harry exclaimed, bumping against Snape's side a little as he walked awkwardly with the bike.

'Hmmm,' Snape replied, his eyes flicking down to the metal contraption.

'Do you _know_ how to ride a bike, Harry?' He couldn't help but ask.

Harry paused for a moment, thinking. 'I dunno, sir. But if I don't you can teach me, can't you?'

'Do I seem the bicycle sort to you, hm?' Snape responded. 'Where exactly are you planning to keep it?'

'Outside somewhere,' Harry stated as if it was the most obvious answer.

'And what about when you are back at school?' Snape pressed on further, hoping that Harry may see that the bike would be fairly redundant.

'Well, I can't take it to school,' Harry replied, rolling his eyes a little. Really, the professor sure had some weird ideas sometimes, 'but it'll be here for when I come back, you know, in the holidays and stuff,' Harry elaborated further.

Snape fell silent at Harry's unwavering belief that Snape's house was now his home. Snape swallowed, wondering how much longer that rose-tinted view could possibly last.

They made their way past the last few stands, the crowds were beginning to thin out now, and were just about to walk through the exit when someone moved into their path blocking their way – the shopkeeper once again, this time in the company of a very large, shaggy-haired dog. Snape cringed.

'Found the little trouble maker I see!' The man said exuberantly, nodding his head towards Harry. 'What have you there, young man… ah, the bike from the raffle, my you are having a good birthday aren't you lad!' He added looking warmly at Harry.

'How'd you know it's my birthday?' Harry asked, looking surprised but also pleased.

'Mr…' Snape halted realising he didn't know the man's name.

'Edwards,' the man said, filling in Snape's pause.

'Well… Mr Edwards happened to be there while I was getting lunch and you went missing,' Snape finished, now looking at the dog, which was beginning to pull against its leash.

'Down boy!' Mr Edwards ordered, pulling the dog back a little. 'Excuse him, he's a little over-wrought – been in the dog shows for most of the day. I said down!'

Snape instinctively pulled Harry against his side a little as the dog's behaviour escalated.

'So, you've had a good birthday then, Harry,' Mr Edwards said, using both hands to hold the leash now.

'Huh…oh yeah,' Harry nodded faintly, too distracted by the dog's antics to say anything more.

'Well, that's good to hear, and what better to come out to a carnival on your birthday!' Mr Edwards continued on, his voice wavering a bit as he struggled with the leash.

Snape moved his eyes down again, this time making eye contact with the dog, which had suddenly begun to growl and show its teeth. Snape pushed Harry back a step behind him.

'Ah, yes… well perhaps we should make a move then,' Mr Edwards said, noting the dog's behaviour himself.

He moved the leash around in his hands to get a better grip but in just that split second the dog pulled away and lurched towards Snape, who shoved Harry roughly away a millisecond before the dog latched on to Snape's mid-calf, growling fiercely.

Snape yelled out in pain as onlookers ran forwards to assist. Mr Edwards grappled with his dog for several moments before managing to pull him off but not before the dog's teeth had ripped the bottom of Snape's trousers and pierced the skin beneath so that blood was trickling down the professor's leg.

'Someone call an ambulance!' An onlooker called out but Snape was already pushing himself to his feet.

'No, no that is not necessary,' he said roughly, his face hardened and pallid as he bent down to inspect his leg. Harry was still on the ground where Snape had pushed him to, looking white with shock. 'I will see to it myself.'

'Sir… Mr Snape, I do apologise, I am truly sorry,' Mr Edwards called out as he dragged his dog away. 'It's been a long day for him… I never expected - '

'Just get that creature muzzled,' Snape said with biting acidity as he inhaled deeply and then limped over to Harry and took his hand.

Harry grasped onto the professor's hand tightly and stood up, shaking, as someone picked his bike up off the grass for him.

'Thankyou for your concern,' Snape stated to the dozen or so people milling around, 'I will be fine, Harry let's go,' he said swiftly, letting go of the boy's hand then and planting it to Harry's shoulder.

'Mr Snape, are you sure there is nothing - '

'Forget it,' Snape snapped back to Mr Edwards, who was now a few meters away, before he began to prompt Harry towards the exit.

They left swiftly, leaving the worried onlookers in their wake. Snape limping quite badly as they made their way around the corner, Harry still in tow. As soon as they reached a more secluded and sheltered area Snape let go of Harry's shoulder and sat down, his face twisting in pain as he lifted up the torn leg of his trousers.

'Sir?' Harry whispered in a small voice. 'Sir, are you gonna be ok?' He crouched down next to Snape's side.

'I will be,' Snape muttered, reaching around as he scanned the vicinity for a moment before retrieving his wand.

'Maybe you should go to a hospital,' Harry said worriedly.

'I am more than capable of healing my own injuries, Harry,' Snape murmured before casting an incantation towards his leg.

Harry fell silent as he watched the professor perform several more incantations under his breath before putting his wand away.

'That should hold me until we get home,' Snape stated, pushing himself back up to his feet and fixing a surveying look to Harry. 'Are you hurt?'

'No,' Harry shook his head. 'Why… Why'd that dog do that?' He asked softly.

'Dogs are dogs,' Snape answered, his voice sour, 'unpredictable, blasted creatures. Come, we need to get home.'

'Shouldn't we apparate?' Harry asked as soon as they were back on their way, Snape continuing to limp awkwardly though obviously in less pain that before.

'No, we will walk, I will be fine,' Snape responded as he pushed Harry forwards.

They remained in silence for the rest of the way, Harry eyeing Snape cautiously as the man continued to limp next to him. Harry felt slightly in shock still after the incident, his legs still shaky, it had all happened so fast, yet there was something else creeping up on him as well… a feeling of something… like something seemed familiar. It was weird and it wouldn't leave him alone, gnawing at him the entire way home. The dog…and the way the professor was limping like that…

* * *

'Sir, have I ever been bitten by a dog before?' Harry asked as he sat watching Snape bandage his leg up. Snape's eyes flicked up to him.

'I don't know, Harry, why do you ask?'

'I dunno, something just seemed familiar today, like I was remembering something,' Harry said, frowning slightly as if willing himself to remember more.

'Well, perhaps when you were younger, I don't know,' Snape replied, exhaling slowly as he pulled his trouser leg back down over the bandage.

'You will be alright, won't you?' Harry asked worriedly after a moment.

'I told you, I will be fine… nothing a few good healing spells can't fix and I will brew up a potion in a moment to reverse any infection,' Snape said before taking a swift glance towards the clock. 'There's an hour or so to go before I need to take you over to the Weasleys, that should be plenty of time.' Snape leaned back against his seat again before fixing Harry with a penetrating look. 'I do believe there is still something else I need to do before hand though,' he said evenly.

'What?' Harry asked, a look of slight apprehension crossing his face as Snape pushed himself up to stand again.

Harry watched in silence as the professor limped from the room only to return a few moments later with a rectangular shaped package in his hands wrapped up in brown paper and a thin piece of string. He stood in the doorway for a few moments, looking at Harry with a curious expression that Harry could not quite fathom, before making his way over to where Harry was sitting and depositing the package into Harry's lap.

'What is it?' Harry asked, wriggling back in his seat a little and lifting the package up from his lap a few centimetres. It was quite heavy.

'A present,' Snape stated simply, before returning to his seat and propping his leg up on the footstall.

'From who?' Harry asked again. There was no note or card on the package.

'From me,' Snape said in a low voice after a short silence between them.

'Another one?' Harry said quickly. 'But, I thought going to the carnival was my present?'

'I thought you might like it,' Snape said casually, though his eyes portraying a more intense expression. 'Something that you can keep. I had it delivered the other day.'

Harry sucked his bottom lip in before untying the string and ripping the paper off. Inside he found a handsome looking wooden box with a small brass handle and latch on the front. He looked at Snape momentarily before undoing the little latch and opening up the lid tentatively.

'I presume you will put them to good use,' Snape's smooth voice filtered over to him. Harry wasn't sure what to say; inside, set out in compartments were an array of brand new drawing supplies – lead and charcoal pencils all different thicknesses, coloured pencils in every colour you could possibly imagine… and on the inside of the lid, engraved into the wood with gold lettering, the words:

**To Harry**

**On your twelfth birthday,**

**Severus**

* * *

**Hi all,**

**Hope you are all well. Thanks for all the continued reviews! I do try to reply to all of you but sometimes time gets the better of me, but thankyou to everyone :)**

**We are getting to the nitty gritty now…this chapter is really a lead up into chapter 28 :) (it's a biggie!)**

**Take care, now onto chapter 28...**


	28. Those Three Words

**Note- Some parts of this chapter are taken from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, by J. of course:)**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Those Three Words**

'Here you go, Harry, now you sit here. That's it, good, now here you are,' Mrs Weasley said warmly as she handed Harry a lumpy parcel tied up with gold ribbon. 'Happy birthday!' She added, encircling her arms and giving him a good squeeze.

'Than…thanks, Mrs Weasley,' Harry said a little breathlessly as she let him go and took her own seat next to her husband.

Harry couldn't keep the grin of his face. Only a day or so ago he had wondered whether he really wanted to come to The Burrow for a birthday dinner, after what had happened last time between him and Ron, but now, as he sat there with Mr and Mrs Weasley smiling so warmly at him and Ron sitting next to him, egging him on to open the present along with the rest of the Weasley clan, he definitely felt warm and at happy inside.

What made it especially good was not just that he and Ron had managed to get past the first few minutes of awkwardness when he had first arrived and now seemed to be back to some kind of tentative friendship, but also that Professor Snape was still present in the Weasley's living room a good half an hour after they had arrived. True, Harry may have had a hand in causing that by being a little sneaky, but it had worked, and the professor didn't look too put out by it – just a little awkward as he sat stiffly in the armchair he had been offered.

Harry smiled brightly, as the professor looked across and met his eyes for a moment, and then started pulling at the ribbon around the present.

Snape exhaled as he leaned back further into his armchair, watching as Harry grappled with the tightly knotted ribbon and Ron leaned over to try his hand at it. He had been prepared for Molly to insist he stay on for dinner when he dropped Harry off, even had what he thought was an iron-clad reply ready to go, what he hadn't bargained on was Harry's sneakiness at getting him to stay.

'_Severus, don't be ridiculous, sit down for goodness sake, the invitation extended to you as well!'_

'_Thankyou Molly but I must be getting back - ' he'd started before Harry's voice cut in._

'_Oh, please stay, Professor…please?'_

_Harry's eyes were trained up at him with a damn, 'I'm the birthday boy after all' kind of look._

'_Harry, I told you quite plainly before we left that I was going to drop you here and then return to pick you up later.'_

_Harry had promptly scrunched his nose up at that and then turned to Molly._

'_Did you know he got bitten today at the carnival by this big, hairy dog… '_

'_Mr Potter!'_

'…_yeah, on his leg and he was limping really badly!' Harry had finished triumphantly._

'_What's this Severus?' Molly rounded on his instantly._

'_It's nothing… nothing,' Snape said, waving his hands dismissively. 'Harry is making it sound worse than it is,' he added, throwing an admonishing look at Harry who simply grinned back innocently. 'I was simply accosted by a dog as we were leaving the carnival grounds. I have seen to the injury myself, thankyou,' he added quickly before molly came at him with her wand and a homemade remedy kit._

'_Even so, you're not going anywhere, you're staying here to relax,' Molly stated with a sudden air of authority which caused Snape's lip to curl a little. 'I won't hear of you going back to that empty, cold house alone when there's a good, hot meal waiting for you here. Besides, it's Harry's birthday…'_

'_Yeah, it's my birthday!' Harry repeated victoriously. 'And I want you to stay!' He added, taking Snape by the hand and leading him over to the nearest armchair._

So there it was – a twelve year old brat had successfully scuppered his plans. Still, it wasn't all bad, Snape lamented as he sat there in silence, watching the proceedings of the two boys struggling over the still stubborn ribbon - the smell of cooking wafting through the house was undeniably enticing compared to the prospect of going home and scrapping something together from the cupboards after running after the boy all day, and he couldn't help but notice the tug in his chest every time Harry looked at him and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

'Ohh, thanks very much, Mrs Weasley!' Harry exclaimed, as there was a sudden flash from the camera Mr Weasley was brandishing.

'Homemade fudge just for you, Harry,' Mrs Weasley said before ushering for him to open the package further.

Snape continued to watch silently as Harry pulled out from the wrapping paper a navy blue knitted jumper with a golden snitch on the front.

'You've well and truly joined the Weasley clan now, Harry!' George piped up from across the room.

'Try it on, Harry, let me see that it fits right,' Mrs Weasley prompted, jumping up from her seat again.

Harry pulled the jumper over his head and pushed his arms through the sleeves after which Mrs Weasley jostled him from side to side to check the sizing. Harry's cheeks turned slightly pink as Fred and George mimicked their mother from behind Mrs Weasley's back.

'Perfect!' Mrs Weasley finally exclaimed after a few more jostles. Snape flicked his eyes down to the jumper that Harry was already pulling at the cuff off. Now he recognised the Weasley jumper that Ron had mentioned in his letter to Harry – he'd seen the twins and the other Weasleys wearing them around Hogwarts before. He made a mental note to _never_ mention his birthday to any of them.

'Thanks, Mrs Weasley,' Harry said again, looking down at the golden snitch knitted across the front.

'You are most welcome, dear, though you better take it off now before you get heat stroke – it's rather warm this evening.'

Harry nodded and tugged the jumper back up over his head, which made his hair stand up in all directions. He folded it up and laid it back down on the wrapping paper just as Ron leaned in.

'Told you,' he whispered into Harry's ear, grinning.

Yep, his birthday dinner at The Burrow was going great – the initial awkwardness between him and Ron had mostly evaporated and it was like they were back to normal; like how they had been when Snape had first brought him around to meet Ron in the hope it may jog his memory. Ron didn't even seem to be sending death glares across to Professor Snape as Harry had imagined might happen.

When he and Snape had fist arrived through the floo that evening Harry had still been unsure of what Ron's reception of them would be. Maybe the letter he'd received from Ron had been written under the watchful eyes of Molly Weasley so he hadn't really meant any of it… but then Harry had realised that that couldn't be right because Ron had mentioned the jumper and asked Harry not to let on that he knew. Thankfully, Ron had seemed pleasant enough, if a little awkward (his eyes kept shooting to Snape warily when they'd first arrived) but for Harry that still wasn't enough, he felt like he needed to test his friend out, see if Ron really did understand like he had pointed to in his letter. So, twenty minutes after arriving and being supplied with a drink (homemade lemonade for the kids and a brandy for Snape) Harry made the bold step to see where things stood. He had made his way over to the sofa seat where Snape was sitting and squeezed his way in to sit next to the professor so that he was practically pinned between Professor Snape and the armrest of the chair.

Ron had looked slightly bemused by the sight at first, the tops of his ears turning a little pink, but after a few moments he managed a kind of half smile which Harry interpreted as some kind of acceptance. The other Weasley children had also fallen silent for a moment at Harry's little show of affection, but Harry had simply wiggled further back and smiled determinedly at them as Snape's arm snaked around him, perhaps subconsciously, his hand tapping Harry lightly on the thigh as he continued to talk to Arthur.

George had been the first to break the sudden hush by announcing he was 'ruddy starving' as he rubbed his belly dramatically, to which Mrs Weasley replied by sending him and Fred off to finish setting the table up outside seeing as he was so keen to get eating.

Harry's test had indeed put his mind at ease a little and so, once his presents had been opened, he was more than happy to follow Ron outside to see the decorations they had all helped put up that afternoon for his birthday.

'You…you got my letter ok then?' Ron asked as he fixed one of the balloons back to the others before it managed to escape up into the air.

'Oh yeah,' Harry nodded, 'thanks.'

'Yeah, well I was a bit of a prat, sorry,' Ron said shamefacedly, now fiddling with one of the glasses on the table as if he needed something to do with his hands while he spoke.

'I shouldn't have pushed you like that,' Harry answered honestly. 'Professor Snape was a bit mad at me for starting the fight (Harry decided to leave out the information about his dreams and how Professor Snape had suddenly become distracted by _that _more than his behaviour at The Burrow).

'He wasn't really, _really_ mad though, was he?' Ron asked a little worriedly. 'My mum was bad enough when she found out what had happened, you should have heard her yelling at me…'

'Yeah and then he got the wooden spoon across the arse!' Fred called out from behind as if reminiscing some favourite memory from the past.

'Shut it Fred!' Ron said fiercely, his face flushing as he threw a rolled up napkin at his brother. Fred simply ducked and jogged back inside laughing.

Harry couldn't help but smile a little at the scene but then he turned back to Ron a little seriously.

'You didn't really get that…did you?'

'Uh… well…' Ron fumbled, his ears reddening, 'you know…Mum was kind of mad…' he trailed off just as everyone began to file out into the garden. 'I've got your present, Harry,' Ron said quickly as if eager to change the subject, 'it's up in my room so I'll give it to you after dinner, yeah?'

'Ok,' Harry nodded brightly.

The evening weather continued to be perfect for Harry's birthday dinner. The warm summer air blew gently across the garden bringing with it the fragrance of summer flowers and fresh cut grass. Fred, George, Percy and Ginny helped Mrs Weasley bring out a feast of dishes to the table before taking their spots, Severus bringing up the rear – his black clothing looking out of place in the evening light.

'Sit down, Severus, stop hovering,' Mr Weasley prompted, waving his hand towards a vacant seat across from Harry at the centre of the table. Snape took it, hitching up his black trousers at the knees a little before sitting down.

'Alright there, Professor?' Fred asked jovially from the seat next door, an amused look in his eye.

'Fine,' Snape murmured stiffly, as he closed his eyes, his jaw tightening briefly for a moment.

How on earth had he ended up here - sitting at the Weasley's table having roast beef, rich brown gravy and Yorkshire puddings past to him as the Weasley children laughed and joked, stuffing party hats on their heads? The answer came to him as soon as he opened his eyes, however – Harry, his bright green eyes shining back at him full of laughter and happiness.

'Pumpkin, Sir?' Harry said a moment later, holding a bowl of roasted pumpkin up to him. Snape took his fork and stabbed a piece to add to his plate, holding the base of the dish himself as Harry struggled a little to hold the dish _and_ keep the bright orange party hat from slipping off his head.

There was a sudden clinking of glass and they all looked up to the top of the table where Mr Weasley was lightly tapping his wine glass with the edge of his knife.

'Now, now, before we start let's all remember why we're here,' Mr Weasley said, his eyes fixing warmly across to Harry whose cheeks flushed slightly as all eyes turned to him. 'To Harry, on your twelfth birthday and may you have many more special ones to come. To the birthday boy!'

To the birthday boy!' Everyone chimed in together. Harry grinned going even redder in the face as Ron slapped him on the back.

'Well, dig in everyone,' Mr Weasley then prompted and there was a flurry of noise as cutlery rattled and the hum of conversation rose.

'So, Harry, Severus, how was the carnival, apart from the dog of course,' Mrs Weasley asked, pausing in cutting her potato for a moment.

'Oh it was great, wasn't it?' Harry enthused, nodding at Snape before popping a large piece of roast pumpkin into his mouth.

'Harry enjoyed it,' Snape answered after a slight pause, 'it was all rather over the top for my taste, all those sugar filled foods and grating music and ridiculous muggle rides.'

'I went on the bumper cars,' Harry explained at seeing the rather confused look on Mr and Mrs Weasley's faces. 'Professor Snape didn't think it was such a good idea, but it was fun!'

'Bumper cars? What are they Harry?' Mr Weasley piped up eagerly. 'Another intriguing muggle invention?'

'Oh it's a ride… like you sit in this car thing, well it's not really a car it hasn't got proper wheels but you drive around trying to crash into other people!' Harry explained enthusiastically.

'How interesting,' Mr Weasley nodded genuinely.

'Pointless,' Snape murmured.

'Here Professor, what about your party hat?' Fred piped up, flourishing a lurid blue hat under Snape's nose, a clear tone of relish in his voice.

'No thankyou,' Snape answered disagreeably, looking down his long nose at the thing.

'Did you know,' Harry continued on after a moment, 'that Professor Snape gave me my own spending money so I could buy anything I wanted,' he finished, looking at Ron meaningfully.

'Within reason,' Snape added, 'mind you, I'm not so sure that was a good idea after all – the amount of sugar you managed to consume out of it.'

Harry opened his mouth to respond but Mrs Weasley got in first.

'Oh, that's what having a birthday is all about, Severus, isn't that right, Harry dear?'

Harry nodded agreeably.

'I think it was lovely that you spent the day out like you did,' Molly added, leaning over and patting Snape on the arm unexpectedly. 'A lovely present.'

'Oh, I got another present too!' Harry piped up again eagerly.

Snape fixed his eyes past Harry's shoulder to the low hedge beyond. He felt the Weasley children's' eyes on him a little disbelievingly. It would have been funny if Harry weren't effectively dissolving his status as the feared potion master in one minute flat.

The warm glow of happiness intensified in Harry as he explained to them the present Professor Snape had given him. He really did feel like everything was perfect – the dinner Mrs Weasley had put on was wonderful, Professor Snape had stayed despite his initial reprimanding look when Harry had effectively sealed his fate for the evening and it truly did feel like he and Ron had moved on from the previous incident, although Harry still noticed the occasional shooting glance from Ron to Snape's direction.

Harry thought the dinner in itself was wonderful enough but once everyone had finished Mrs Weasley and Ginny disappeared for a moment only to re-emerge in the doorway with a huge iced cake bearing twelve twinkling candles on the top.

After they had sung a rousing rendition of Happy Birthday (lead by Fred and George) every one of them dug into it. Harry couldn't help but giggle a little at the sight before him of Professor Snape - fork in his hands, trying to chase the little golden candy decoration balls off the cake around his plate, his eyes narrowing with annoyance.

Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley children managed two large helpings each but when Molly noticed Harry eyeing the rest of the cake with quiet longing and tried to offer him a third helping Snape put his foot down.

'You've had more than enough, no more or you'll be sick,' he stated firmly, shaking his head at Molly who was hovering over the cake with the knife.

'No I won't,' Harry began to protest but stopped when Snape gave him the look. 'Alright,' he sighed a little heavily, sitting back in his seat.

'If you like Harry I will wrap the rest up for you and Severus to take home with you,' Molly said kindly, looking to Snape for approval. 'There's only a couple of slices left.

'Oh thanks!' Harry said brightly at seeing Snape give the smallest nod of agreement.

As the sun eventually began to sink below the horizon, turning the evening to dim twilight, Harry absconded with Ron upstairs to Ron's bedroom as the dishes were cleared and Mr and Mrs Weasley led Snape inside for another drink.

Upstairs, Ron immediately gave Harry his present, which turned out to be a large boxful of chocolate frogs (which Harry was enthralled to learn that they seemed to have an enchantment on them when first opened – of course they had to open one… or two…or three for Harry to see the enchantment properly and once you have a pack open you have to eat the frog before it gets away from you). The other part of the present was a toy golden snitch, which zoomed around the room at speed testing the boys' reflexes in catching it.

'Hey, thanks, this is great!' Harry enthused, swiping his hand at the snitch as it whizzed daringly near his head.

'Yeah, thought you'd like it… It doesn't go off too far, not like real snitch, so you can use it in the garden and that. Snape's got over that time you flew down into his plant garden, hasn't he? I mean, you're allowed to fly at his house still, right?' Ron asked cautiously, obviously trying hard to keep the tone in his voice as casual as possible though not particularly succeeding.

'Oh yeah, he's fine,' Harry nodded fervently; catching the snitch and then letting it go again. 'You know he was pretty angry when that happened but he's ok now, besides he was only ever mad at me 'cause I'd been stupid and put myself in danger again.'

Harry stopped swiping at the snitch to focus on Ron. 'I _told you_, Professor Snape cares about me, not like my Auntie and Uncle,' Harry said evenly though with a slight waver in his voice. 'I'm not going back to them, I'm gonna stay with Professor Snape. I want to.'

'I know,' Ron said in a low voice, taking his eyes down to his bedspread. 'I guess he does seem a little different - '

'Different?' Harry cut in.

'Yeah, the way he looks at you – I hadn't noticed that before until Mum mentioned it the other day after… after what happened.'

'Yeah,' Harry said, giving a half smile to Ron.

'And he took you to a carnival and… gave you that present,' Ron continued, more like he was talking to himself than anything. 'And the way he was talking before, you know… like a parent.'

'Yeah,' Harry nodded again - Ron finally understood!

'I dunno, Harry, it's just so… weird… but Mum and Dad reckon it's great and - '

'It is!' Harry enthused.

'And I guess being away from your Aunt and Uncle must be good.'

'Definitely,' Harry breathed. 'They haven't even sent me a birthday card!' He added, his face dropping a little despondently for a moment.

There was a quiet, stillness between them as the snitch continued to buzz nearby.

'So, Snape got bit again, hey?' Ron piped up after a moment or two, breaking the silence. 'He's really had bad luck in that area, hasn't he!' He added lightly.

'Again?' Harry questioned suddenly. 'You mean Professor Snape's been bitten before by a dog?'

'Well…you know all about the stone now, so I guess it doesn't matter…' Ron said carefully as if thinking over something. Harry nodded, prompting Ron to go on. 'Well, it was at Hogwarts. The stone was being guarded by different stuff, including this dog… well a three headed dog,' Ron said emphatically at which Harry's eyes widened considerably.

'A three headed dog? How can a dog have three heads?'

'I dunno, but this one did,' Ron said.

'And Professor Snape got bitten by it?'

'Oh yeah, pretty bad I think. You saw him in the staff room afterwards, bandaging his leg up - '

'Fluffy!' Harry intoned suddenly, making Ron sit bolt upright.

'You remember?' Ron asked quickly.

'I'm… I'm not sure,' Harry said, squinting his eyes a little as if in deep thought.

'Yeah…yeah, that was the monster dog's name, Harry. You're remembering!' Ron stated, nodding his head vigorously as if egging Harry on.

'Something felt familiar when it happened… I mean… it was weird when it happened and then Professor Snape was limping and it kind of felt familiar somehow…' Harry continued slowly.

'Harry, this is good, you may start to get more memories back now!' Ron said enthusiastically.

'Yeah,' Harry nodded slowly, thoughts still in his head of Fluffy and Snape limping… it was familiar but still fuzzy…

'Harry? Ron? Time to come down,' Mrs Weasley's voice echoed up to them pulling Harry out of his reverie. He made a last swipe at the snitch and grabbed it; putting it back into the box Ron had given it to him in.

'Thanks for the presents,' he said, smiling again.

'Hey, no worries,' Ron said, pulling himself up off his bed and following Harry to the door.

Downstairs, Snape was standing by the fireplace looking ready to go with Harry's jumper and box of fudge under one arm and another container, which seemed to have the slices of leftover cake in it, in his hand.

'Thanks for having me over,' Harry said as Mrs Weasley hugged him goodbye and Mr Weasley shook his hand, 'and for the dinner and the presents.'

'You are most welcome, Harry,' Mrs Weasley smiled, patting his cheek softly. 'Happy birthday.'

'See you guys,' Harry said, waving back to the rest of the clan who had come into the living room to see them off.

'See you mate,' Ron nodded, waving his hand a little. 'See you next week?'

Harry nodded after looking at Professor Snape briefly for conformation.

'Thankyou for dinner,' Snape intoned in a deep voice, inclining his head slightly towards Mrs Weasley before putting a hand to Harry's shoulder and prompting him towards the fireplace.

'Any time, Severus, you know that,' Molly replied sincerely.

* * *

The house was pitch black when they arrived back home until Snape flicked his wand and flames erupted in the lamps around the walls.

'Did you have a good time, sir?' Harry asked as he pulled his shoes off immediately and deposited Ron's presents down on the nearby side table.

'The Weasleys are well known for their hospitality,' Snape nodded, eyeing the large box of chocolate frogs Harry had put down. 'I assume that you continued your birthday feast up in Ron's room,' he stated without pause, an eyebrow raised.

Harry followed Snape's gaze.

'Oh, yeah,' he said a little sheepishly. 'Would you like one, sir?' He added a moment later with that innocent look back on his face.

'No thankyou, Mr Potter and I am sure, without even looking in the box, that you have also had enough.'

'I'll go put them in the cupboard,' Harry said, taking the hint.

'Good idea,' Snape nodded, 'and take these in to the kitchen as well while your at it,' he added, holding the leftover cake and fudge out for Harry to take before he sank down into his armchair.

'Tell me, how was young Mr Weasley tonight? No dissention between the two of you?' Snape asked, studying Harry carefully as Harry took the packages from him.

'Oh, we're good,' Harry nodded, grinning. 'He understands better now… I think… he said you sounded just like a parent and that you looked at me differently… well different to how you used to look at me when you were just my teacher, I guess that's what he meant.'

'Hm,' Snape said, leaning back and fixing his eyes across the room. 'Well, go and put those away and then get ready for bed, it's getting late. Take your jumper up to your bedroom as well.'

Harry set off towards the kitchen, but turned back after only taking a few steps.

'How's your leg, sir? Is it feeling better now, did the potion you took work?'

'I am fine, Harry, now go and do as I've asked please,' Snape responded without looking at him. Harry hesitated for a moment but then turned back towards the kitchen doorway. He had been about to mention Fluffy, tell the professor that he had remembered something… tell him how seeing him get bitten at the carnival and seeing him limp afterwards had prompted some memories to resurface, but he decided against it – the professor looked tired… it could wait until tomorrow, besides, by then he may be able to remember even more!

Once his teeth were brushed and he'd changed into his pyjamas Harry made his way back downstairs to find Snape still in the armchair, his eyes closed and head leaning against his hand. Harry padded over and stood looking at him.

The professor definitely looked tired, the carnival and the dog bite must have taken it out of him, Harry thought to himself, adding to his appreciation of what the professor had done for him that day.

'Are you ready for bed?' Snape voiced up without opening his eyes.

'I'm in my pyjamas…' Harry answered before leaning in closer against the side of Snape's legs. 'Thanks for a great day,' he said softly, 'and for my present.' Harry looked across the room to where his new art box lay. 'I really love it!'

Snape opened his eyes and met Harry's. They looked at one another for a moment before Snape suddenly reached up and put his hand against the side of Harry's face, his fingers brushing a strand of hair away form the boy's eyes. A stabbing thought - that this could be the last time Harry would look at him in that way before he realised the truth – infiltrated the moment, however, and Snape took his hand away shortly after.

'What… what is it, sir?' Harry asked, noticing the sudden flash of anxiety on the professor's face.

Snape shook his head dismissively after a moment, before fixing his eyes to Harry's once more.

'Happy birthday, Harry,' he said softly, his voice unusually rough at the back of his throat as he said it.

* * *

Harry lay awake for a long time after going to bed – perhaps from all the sugar running through him or from the excitement of the day, but the more likely culprit was the fact that his mind kept replaying over and over the incident with the dog and the intuitive, familiar feeling it had brought upon him, including the fuzzy memory of Fluffy that had reared in his mind so suddenly at Ron's.

He had definitely felt something at seeing Snape attacked and then limping like that… and if what Ron had said happened at Hogwarts was true then it certainly cleared up why he felt some underlying familiarity with the scene…well, it all made sense apart from the idea of a three-headed dog!

Despite that, however, Harry continued to feel a strange, rather uneasy feeling about the memory, which he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was exciting that he was remembering and hopefully more would follow, but there was an odd feeling of heaviness to this memory that he hadn't felt with any of the others before.

After what seemed like hours, Harry finally drifted off to sleep (after being half aware of Professor Snape standing there next to his bed tucking his bedclothes in tightly around him).

* * *

'_Blasted thing. How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?'_

_Harry held his breath so as not to make a sound, he shouldn't let Snape see him now, he had to just close the door quietly so as not to draw attention to himself, but he couldn't keep his eyes off Snape's leg – bloody… and mangled…_

'_POTTER!'_

_That face – pale, sallow, contorted in fury. _

_His heart hammered as he tried to find his voice._

'_I just wondered if I could have my book back.'_

'_GET OUT! OUT!'_

Harry awoke into dim darkness as a pressing heaviness lay upon his chest. His mind was racing and he was unable to settle on any cohesive thought for a few moments… He knew he had just awoken from a dream, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. It felt like thoughts had been tumbling and swirling around in his head all night… a mass of them all twisting together…and then it hit him – Snape!

Snape was trying to steal the stone. He had to try and get there first before Snape did…before Snape managed to get past Fluffy. He'd already tried it once and gotten his leg bitten but he'd try it again and they had to stop him…_He_ had to stop him. He couldn't let Snape get the stone and then turn it over to Voldemort. Snape was working for him, he was sure of it! But then… the stone was safe… wasn't it? That's right, what had he been thinking? He'd saved the stone already. Snape hadn't been after it.

Harry almost laughed at himself as he sat up, his heartbeat slowing but a fog still clouding his thoughts. He shook his head trying to get focused but everything seemed slow in clicking together. He rubbed a hand across his face as he noticed the softness beneath him.

Where was he? In the school infirmary?

…his head hurt.

He opened his eyes and tried to focus his blurry vision through the dim light filtering into the room. No, he was in a room not the infirmary…in a bedroom. He squinted at the cupboard across from him – a school trunk was there, _his_ school trunk…

'_You will stay up here for a while to unpack and put everything away – that is all your clothes and things from school. I will come back in half an hour to check on you and give you a tour of the house. Do not leave here until then, understood?'_

This was his room…and… Snape…

His breath tightened a thoughts rushed to him. He was at Snape's house… he remembered now…Dumbledore had sent him here…but…how could he have accepted that?!

'_But, who am I going to live with then?' _

'_Well, we thought you could go with Professor Snape here, 'How do you feel about that?'_

'Ok,'

'_Professor Snape here is a very good wizard Harry, he will be able to help you get your magic back to where is should be and help with your memory as well. You must do as he says though – can you do that?'_

'_Yes.'_

Harry suddenly felt his stomach churn. How had he accepted it like that? What had Dumbledore been thinking? What had he been thinking… but no…it wasn't his fault - He had been tricked… he hadn't known what he was saying. This was Snape… _Snape!_

Harry leapt out of the bed, a strange pounding in his ears. What was going on… how could he be here! Snape hated him! He loathed him! How could he be here – in this room? In this house? He was trapped… he had to get out… he had to leave!

Without a thought he grabbed the jumper off the nearby chair and pulled it over his head. He felt sick… his head was still swirling a little but there was one thing that was clear – he was in Snape's house!

It was early morning from what he could tell… he could slip out undetected. But where could he go? … The Weasleys, he'd go there… he'd go through the floo. He'd just have to go to Snape's study and get the floo powder.

Harry took a deep breath trying to steady himself before pulling his door open. Everything was still and silent apart from his rapid, shaky breathing. He had to go to the study first, get the floo powder. He wiped the back of his hand across his face as he descended the stairs. As he made his way thought the house, however, an eerie familiarity hit him – the stairs, the hallway, Snape's study… every inch of it was clear to him in his mind… like he had been here for years! For an instant it was almost like being in someone else's body. He tried to shake the feeling off… he had to focus… he had to get out of here!

It took him only a moment to find the pot of floo powder – exactly where he knew it would be. His hands shook as he took a small handful out and then backed out of the room and headed towards the living room where he could use the fireplace.

Thoughts continued to swirl in his head that caused tears to brim in his eyes – he'd been lied to, he'd been tricked…by Dumbledore, by Snape…even the Weasleys… how could Mr and Mrs Weasley have stood by while he was stuck with the one man that hated him, how could they have let him be _controlled_ by the one man that hated him!

He stopped for a moment where he was… maybe he shouldn't go to The Burrow, maybe they would just send him straight back to Snape… but he had nowhere else to go, what other option did he have? He'd just have to explain to them, make them see reason! Make them understand the man that Snape is – Ron would back him up, Ron had known the truth!

He did his best to keep quiet but as he neared the fireplace he tripped over something lying on the floor. Yelping a little, he tried to block the pain out that had erupted in his toe. His breathing was heavy and erratic as he stepped towards the cavity, holding the powder in his clenched, sweaty fist; some of it was spilling out onto the floor as he stood there, and then…

'Harry, is that you?' A smooth, low voice came from the room to the right – the kitchen – Snape's unmistakable tone. Harry clenched his fist even tighter causing his fingernails to dig into his skin.

_Go, now…Now!_

He stepped into the floo and raised his clenched fist ready to throw the powder down but a second later there was a tight, vice like grip around his wrist, an arm around his waist and he was lifted out of the fireplace cavity despite his desperate struggling.

* * *

Snape cupped the mug with both hands and inhaled the strong aroma of coffee. His eyes were fixed across the room as he sat at the kitchen table with a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He'd had a troubled night's sleep and finally gotten up at four o'clock that morning unable to stand the tossing and turning and clenching of his stomach any longer.

Harry's birthday was over – there were no more excuses to be made (and it _had _been an excuse, he thought bitterly to himself) no more delaying. It had to be done before another incident or memory occurred which would jeopardise any control that he may still have in the situation.

Snape closed his eyes, pressing his hands against the hot mug of coffee. He couldn't control how Harry would react, all he could hope for was that the boy would listen and try to see beyond his mistakes of the past.

He leaned back against the wooden frame of the chair and closed his eyes just as there was a sudden thump from the living room and a muffled yelp to follow. Snape's eyes shot open immediately.

'Harry, is that you?'

- Silence.

Snape's brow furrowed and he quietly got up from his seat to investigate, his mug clinking down against the table. The boy never got up this early in the morning; the sun was barely up. Perhaps Bumble was finding mischief.

It wasn't Bumble. As he entered the living room Snape's stomach flipped as he saw Harry standing in the fireplace cavity, arm raised, fist clenched and his eyes shut tight.

Without a second thought Snape lurched forwards, one hand grabbing Harry's wrist and the other grasping the boy around the waist, hoisting him off his feet and out of the fireplace despite the boy's immediate protests.

'No! Let me go! You can't make me stay here!' Harry cried out as Snape planted him back on his feet but held onto him tightly by the arms. Harry wrestled desperately, trying anything to be released from Snape's grip.

Snape's grasp on Harry did slip for a moment but he managed to secure a hold on his arm again before the boy could make a run back to the fireplace. He brought Harry in tight against his chest and held him there, grimacing as the boy's small, knuckled fists drove in against his stomach.

'I don't want to be here… I shouldn't be here… Harry screamed; his voice breaking a little as he used all the strength he could muster to try and break free. Tears streaked uncontrollably down his face.

'Harry… Harry stop!' Snape's voice reverberated around the room as he tried to make sense of what was happening while continuing to hold his grasp on Harry. 'What is going on? Where did you think you were going?'

'A…away from you!' Harry's voice hitched, his face screwed up as he fought to pull away. 'I shouldn't be here… what am I doing here… you've been tricking me…'

The windows began to rattle violently behind the heavy curtains, as Harry's emotions boiled over. A few seconds later and a glass that Snape had left on the small side table the evening before suddenly shattered.

'Harry, calm down!' Snape said sharply, leaning down a little and propping Harry's chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes. 'Calm down and talk to me,' he said, hoping to put a stop to the boy's escalating hysterics before his magic got out of his control completely, Harry, however, merely shook his head out of Snape's grasp.

He didn't want to look into those eyes… those dark, horrible eyes… the same ones from his dream – he remembered now, it was all so clear to him… why hadn't he seen it before?

'You've been lying to me… you're a liar!' Harry cried desperately, trying to wrench his arms out of Snape's grip.

'Harry, stop… you can't go anywhere,' Snape said, his voice deep but a clear strain to it as he continued to hold onto Harry tightly.

'I just want to go… why won't you let me go?' Harry asked shakily, trying to pull his wrist out of Snape's grasp.

'Because I'm responsible for you, it's my duty to look after you and I need to make you understand,' Snape answered heavily after a moment, coming to the conclusion that his worst fear had been realised. His stomach dropped at the thought of what this meant.

He should have heeded Dumbledore's advice. He should have sat the boy down and explained to him, calmly, straight away - as soon as Harry had revealed his dream-memories of his past treatment of him. What had he been thinking waiting? Why had he been so stupid? Now the boy had been bombarded with the truth on his own – memories had obviously re-surfaced and Snape could not see how he could possibly sit the boy down and talk to him now he was in this state. He was going to lose him… he _had_ lost him…just as he had predicted.

Snape looked down to the top of Harry's messy hair. The boy had stopped struggling slightly, his energy draining, perhaps realising he was no match against a full grown man, but it was clear that all the boy wanted to do was to run as far away from him, Snape, as possible.

'You are hurt… and confused…' Snape said in a low voice, 'it shouldn't have happened this way…'

'_I'm not confused!_ I know who you are, I remember now that you hate me… I remember the way you always looked at me and treated me - '

'I don't hate you, Harry,' Snape stated, shaking his head, his face pained. 'Surely you know that now, surely you've seen that in me.'

'You're a liar! You lied to me!' Harry cried, his body now shaking. 'Those dreams I had – that was you all along. I didn't think you were like that, but it's true. You tricked me… you made me… you made me…'

'What?' Snape prompted, but Harry fell silent, tears still rolling down his face.

'There is no trick Harry,' Snape sighed heavily as Harry seemed to give up his struggling but continued to stand tense and rigid in his arms. 'Listen… it's difficult…I have to explain…'

'I don't want you to… _I hate you!'_ Harry yelled out into the silence. 'I don't understand why Dumbledore would put me with you…'

'He thought I was the best person to help you, Harry,' Snape tried, 'he thought I would be the best person to help you recover your memory and get your magic back to where it should be… you remember him saying that?'

'That's what he thought… but you probably just pretended… you… you probably didn't want to help me at all! You just wanted to control me… make me miserable…'

'Have I made you miserable, Harry?' Snape said, losing his own control a little and shaking Harry slightly, immediately berating himself for it as Harry fell silent, tears rolling down from his red-rimmed eyes and his chest heaving in and out in shaky breaths.

Snape slackened his grip a little. He breathed out slowly, trying to stay calm. He had to get his head together, for Harry's sake. He had to control the situation; he had to somehow get Harry to listen… to understand.

Harry's thoughts, however, were in turmoil – past memories, which had come rushing back to him, seemed twisted and conflicted with everything he thought he believed and held true. He'd seen Snape as a security, a comfort, the one person he could rely on, the one person that truly cared for him, but how had that happened… this was Snape! How could he have seen him in that light? It was like seeing something… feeling something through someone else's eyes, not his own. He didn't know what to believe… he didn't know what to trust.

'Harry, please come and sit down… You need to understand…'

Why was Snape talking like that? Wouldn't he be happy for him to go? No, he had to get away; he had to get to the Weasleys.

Harry swallowed; he felt like he could hardly get a breath and his heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't let Snape control his mind, his thoughts any more – he had to get to The Burrow. He found a sudden burst of energy and in a second, before Snape had completely realised, he broke free from Snape's slackened grasp and made a run for the fireplace, unaware that in the commotion and struggle the floo powder had fallen from his hand and now lay scattered across the rug.

He was almost there when he suddenly tripped, his toe catching once again on the corner of something and he fell heavily to his knees, his hand scraping down the corner of a latched wooden box.

He sat there, knees curled up under him for a moment, his eyes red and still brimming with tears, and his breath coming in shaky bursts before he felt a hand settle on his shoulder. He didn't look up, instead he put a hand out to the polished wooden box – the art box Snape had given him as a present.

Turmoil erupted within him – part of him wanted to grab the box, hurl it across the room, smash it to pieces in anger and confusion… but as strong as that urge was he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he ran his fingers along the edges of the polished box, Snape's presence still behind him, as memories seeped their way through the anger, the hurt, the confusion…

'_A present.' _

'_From who?' _

'_From me.' _

'_Another one? But, I thought going to the carnival was my present?'_

'I thought you might like it. I had it delivered the other day. I presume you will put them to good use.'

The memory had reared with such intense clarity.

'I… I don't understand,' Harry murmured, his voice shaking.

'I know,' Snape said quietly from above in a low, strained voice. He sighed heavily and gripped his hand tighter to Harry's shoulder. 'I have handled this badly; I should have talked to you. I should have been honest and open with you before now… I should have heeded Dumbledore's advice and I didn't.'

Harry sniffed loudly and looked up at the sound of the Headmaster's name.

'Dumbledore? I mean, Professor Dumbledore… What's he been saying… what do you mean advice, I don't understand…'

'Then give me the chance to explain, Harry,' Snape intoned, 'Get up off the floor …come on,' he added, looking down at Harry, a burning, beseeching intensity behind his eyes. He extended a hand out for Harry to take.

Harry looked at it – he wanted to take it. He wanted that hand, which had tucked him in and cuddled him, back. He wanted to feel the comfort and security from it again… but that hand didn't belong to the Professor Snape he knew… that man didn't exist… not really… did he?

He weighed his options but after a few moments slowly pushed himself back up from the floor, picking the art box up with him and clutching it to his chest as a sort of shield as he edged to the sofa and sat down. He didn't have any other choice – the floo powder littered the floor, sparkling like little grains of sand as the light from the lamps, still burning low, reflected on them. He couldn't go anywhere without that… there was no point running away from the house – where would he go?

After a long, strained silence Snape took a step towards the sofa himself and sat down next to Harry. He clenched his hands together so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He had to start talking… Harry seemed to have calmed down a little and was at least still there with him and hadn't bolted out the door…. but how long would that last if he didn't start explaining to the child? He opened his mouth to speak but Harry got in first.

'Why did you take me in if you hate me so much?' Harry asked in a small, yet somehow intense tone. 'Why did you pretend to be all this stuff that you're not… why did you pretend you cared about me?'

Snape took a breath, an index finger pressing against his temple before speaking.

'I admit, it wasn't my idea to take you in… in fact it was practically forced upon me by the Headmaster. I wasn't thrilled at the prospect - ' Snape said honestly.

'Yeah, 'cause you hate me,' Harry hitched, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. Snape closed his eyes for a moment.

'At that point – yes, I did… though it pains me to admit that.'

He opened his eyes and fixed them to Harry again. 'I only saw what I wanted to see, Harry, what I expected to see in you. I know you won't understand this but your father and I… we went to school together and… well, I saw in you what I saw in him - arrogance, recklessness, a determined rule-breaker to earn fame. Even when you first arrived here that's all I saw in you. Dumbledore passed you over to me so I could help you regain your memory and your magic but now… I have to admit that I had my own agenda – I was determined to squash the arrogance, the cheek out of James Potter's son. I was going to pull you into line, put you in your place… '

Snape stopped for a moment; a silence penetrated in on them, which was only broken by the sound of Harry's breathing and soft gulps.

'Looking back, I treated you badly when you first got here as well,' Snape lamented. The way I spoke to you and at times threatened you when you didn't do as I wanted…'

As Snape spoke, Harry's own thoughts went back to that point when he had first arrived at Snape's home. The man _had_ been austere, controlling, irate at times when Harry seemed incapable of doing what he wanted him to. Harry hadn't really realised where that had come from back then – to him it had just seemed to be his fault that he couldn't seem to follow what Snape had wanted him to do, he had just tried so hard to please the man. However, those memories of that first week or so had been clouded since then… overtaken by other things Professor Snape had done for him.

'…somewhere along the line though, that changed… I changed…not that I realised it until recently,' Snape continued on slowly.

'But…' Harry shook his head, clutching his art box still tighter against his chest, 'Ron was right, you always hated me at school – you _were_ a foul greasy git! You made me fight with my best friend. He told me what you were and I wouldn't believe him. I was having those dreams and I didn't believe it was you… but it was!' Harry stated.

'Yes, what you saw in those dreams are your memories of me, Harry. I know I treated you badly at school. I couldn't move away from the past and see you for who you were. But then… I brought you here to my home and you didn't see me as that bitter, hateful man – I had a chance to put things right, though it took me a while to realise that also.

I was a man full of resentment and hatred… and the more attached you became, the more you moved closer to me the more guilt I felt about the way I have treated you in the past.'

The professor fell silent and Harry, though still struggling to come to terms with his conflicting thoughts, couldn't stop the jolt of surprise that ran through him as he looked up to see the anguish on Snape's face. He had never seen the man look like that before. His thoughts strayed back to the evening up in Ron's bedroom.

'I guess he does seem a little different - ' 'Different?'

'Yeah, the way he looks at you – I hadn't noticed that before until Mum mentioned it the other day after… after what happened.'

At that moment an immediate and surprising urge rose up in him to take the professor's hand. What had happened over the last few weeks for him to feel like that? To feel like right now he wanted nothing more than for Snape to cuddle him and tell him everything was going to be ok. The security and comfort he had built up with Professor Snape over the last month or so was still there… just conflicting against these new realisations of the man.

Though this was Snape for goodness sake… but which Snape? The one who had tucked him in so often, worried for him when he'd gone missing, was concerned when he didn't eat properly, the one that had even taken him to a carnival? It was like two different people in the same body.

'Professor, when I told you about my dreams of you, after I had my fight with Ron, why did you go to see Professor Dumbledore?' Harry asked softly after a long silence between them.

'I knew you were starting to see me as I had once been,' Snape said thickly after some hesitation. 'I needed advice. I was afraid that once you realised the man I had been in the past… I would lose you. I didn't want that to happen,' he added, meeting Harry's eyes steadily.

'Lose me?' Harry repeated softly, his tear-stained face scrunching up a little. 'I don't understand.'

Snape exhaled slowly before speaking again. 'I am still a rough, stern, unyielding man, Harry, but I have changed and after these last few weeks… I don't think I can imagine not having you here, not being a guardian to you. Your past memories of me threatened that – why would you want to stay with a man that treated you in such a way?' Snape said, shaking his head.

Harry pressed his lips together and looked down into his lap at the art box. Without a word, and not really realising why he was doing it, he undid the latch and pulled the lid up to reveal the contents and the inscription inside.

'Do you really mean that?' He asked almost in whisper.

'What?' Snape questioned.

'That you can't imagine me not being here, or not being my guardian?' Harry replied, running his index finger over the gold inscription.

'Harry, look around you… this is your _home_,' Snape said.

Harry followed Snape's words, taking his eyes away from the inscription to look around the room – his drawings on the walls the first thing to meet his eyes, then the cupboard which contained his expanding collection of toys and games and books, the armchair where Snape always sat and he, Harry, had more recently taken to sitting in in the evenings to read with the professor.

Confusion still reigned – he still saw the images and memories of Snape at school, the man's dark eyes boring into him, his lips narrowing in hatred, his biting and cutting remarks, yet as he sat there with Snape next to him so many other memories seemed to flood over in his mind.

Without really understanding why, but knowing he needed to in order to know the truth, in order to feel it in his heart, Harry closed the lid of the art box slowly and set it down by his feet before taking one of Professor Snape's hands in his.

He pressed their palms together for a moment before sliding closer and wrapping the man's arm around him tightly, leaning against the professor's chest. He needed to know what was real and as he felt the professor's arm tighten around him a feeling of clarity washed through him for the first time that morning.

The professor's warmth, his strong arms, his beating heartbeat against Harry's ear still held that sense of comfort and security Harry had come to depend on over the last few weeks, the confusion and the anger ebbed into the background.

He still didn't fully understand it. He didn't fully understand about his father and Snape and why the professor had treated him in that way because of it… but right in that moment, as he lay against Snape's chest it didn't matter. Snape had taken care of him, stood up for him, done things for him, made him feel special… made him feel loved – something that the Dursleys had never _ever_ given him.

'You really want me?' Harry asked softly after a long silence between them.

'Yes,' Snape breathed out.

'You want me to stay here, you want to look after me?'

'Yes,' Snape nodded, his chin brushing the top of Harry's hair. Harry pushed himself up to look at Snape.

'You're not going to be that horrible man anymore… not like how I remember and not like in those dreams I had?'

Snape immediately took Harry's face in his hands and set an unwavering look to him.

'No, I'm not… because I realise what I _should _have been doing all these years, I realise who _you_ truly are and what you mean to me now and… because I love you,' Snape finished, his normally smooth, controlled tone wavering off towards the end.

Harry wasn't quite sure what he'd just heard was real. One part of him couldn't help but see Ron's image wavering in front of him, couldn't help but imagine what his friend's expression would be if he had just witnessed those words come out of Professor Snape's mouth. Yet the other part, at that moment, didn't care. Deep down he knew he had wanted to hear those words for weeks now.

'What about the guardianship?' Harry suddenly asked as that notion hit him.

'That's up to you, Harry, no one else,' Snape said after a pause. 'I believe Professor Dumbledore has held off on the paperwork, believing that you should have your memories back fully before you make such a decision. His views were correct… I just couldn't see it.'

Harry looked down to his knees, wiping the back of his hand across his running nose.

'If I don't, then I'll have to go back to the Dursleys,' he said in almost a whisper.

'No, that will never happen, I will not allow it,' Snape said, his voice suddenly back to its usual direct, sharp tone. 'If you do not wish to stay with me then… we'll find something else, I promise.'

'No!' Harry said swiftly, feeling a sudden jolt in his stomach at those words. 'I don't want anywhere else… I want to stay with you. I don't understand everything but I know you've changed. Dumbledore must have thought so… and Mr and Mrs Weasley.'

Snape looked back at him, his black eyes showing a hint of relief before shaking his head a little.

'As much as I had hoped you would say that, you are still confused and have a lot to sort out and understand before you make a decision. You need time to think it through - '

'No, I don't…' Harry interrupted but Snape stopped him.

'We _both _need time. Now come, we need to fix up that hand of yours.'

Harry looked down to his right hand and saw the deep, red scratch across his palm where he had fallen down and scrapped his hand down the corner of his art box. He nodded and Snape made a move to stand up before Harry suddenly grasped his arm and pulled him back down.

Harry looked at him steadily for a moment through his still red, puffy eyes before embracing the man around the middle in a tight hug.

'I love you too,' he mumbled softly, before letting go and standing up himself, leaving the professor sitting there in contemplative silence for a moment.

TBC…

* * *

**Hi all,**

**Wow, it's been a while getting this out (almost two weeks… that's not like me!!) Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter… there is still a bit more to come but we're heading towards the final chapter *sigh**

**Anyways, thanks for all the continued feedback and positive encouragement! :) and now on to chapter 29…**

**Bye!**


	29. That Little Piece of Paper

**Chapter 29**

**That Little piece of Paper**

'Now, you hold the back of my seat to keep it steady,' Harry instructed, turning his head to the side a little as he gripped the handlebars.

'I do not see how that is going to help,' Snape replied sceptically as he stood behind where Harry was teetering on his bike.

'Well, that's how Dudley learnt,' Harry answered firmly, fiddling with one of the pedals with his foot. 'I remember Uncle Vernon used to hold the back of the bike and Dudley would pedal.'

'Oh, as easy as that,' Snape intoned a little sarcastically at Harry's seemingly simplistic view of the process. He looked down his nose distrustfully at the metal contraption wondering how long it would be before he was carrying Harry back inside and tending to bruised elbows or broken legs.

'Perhaps a cushioning charm would be a sensible precaution,' Snape stated, giving a swift look around the deserted road before reaching for his wand in order to perform the charm.

'Don't be stupid!' Harry reacted automatically, twisting around on the seat to meet Snape's eyes. 'I mean… no, it's ok, thanks sir,' he corrected swiftly at seeing Snape's raised eyebrow and rather admonishing look. 'I'll be fine, as long as you're holding the back,' Harry added, nodding vigorously in order to smooth over his less than respectful remark. He'd already been told off once that morning for what Professor Snape called 'pestering' and decided it probably wasn't wise to push his luck.

Despite his harassment of Snape that morning, Harry had still been slightly surprised when the professor had actually agreed (finally) to take him outside and help him with his bike – riding a bike just seemed like such an 'un-Snape-ish' thing to do but then again, now that Harry had regained a lot of his memory (some pieces were still patchy and needed extra time and thought to come out) it occurred to Harry that a lot of the things the professor had done during the time he'd been living with him could be considered 'un-Snape-ish'. It was still taking a while to get his head around it all really.

'Very well,' Snape replied smoothly after a moment as he pushed his wand back into the concealed pocket in his sleeve, 'if you wish not to listen to me and to play the hero then go ahead – do not cry to me when your knees are scraped and your arm is broken.'

Harry screwed his face up a little indignantly.

'Muggles don't have cushioning charms and they all manage!' He stated obstinately. He loved that the professor seemed to care for him and his safety so much but sometimes the man could be such a 'mother-hen'.

'_You_ are not a muggle and have had more than enough things to cope with during these holidays without added injury, but my all means go ahead if you think you know better,' Snape replied, waving a dismissive hand in the air. 'Face front, you at least need to look where you are going,' he added, leaning down a little and grasping the back of Harry's bike seat ready to take evasive action if needed.

Harry's pleading to go out and learn to ride his carnival-won bike had gone on for almost two days, coming to a head that morning when Snape could no longer take any more '_when can we's_' and '_why not's_' being bleated at him. Still, despite his reluctance to the task he had to admit that going outside and being involved with Harry in an activity like this was probably a good thing. It had been three days since Harry's memory had decided to do a jump-start, bringing with it explosive, yet ultimately beneficial consequences.

It had been a strange three days though. Harry had been quiet at first – pensive about the situation yet still adamant that he wanted Snape to take official guardianship of him. He had brought up the subject several times, probing to see if the professor had written to Dumbledore requesting that the paperwork be sent through. Snape hadn't yet given any concrete answer to Harry, though he had, quietly, written to Dumbledore to explain the change in the situation now and addressing the subject of the guardianship.

Several times over the last few days Snape had also found Harry re-reading the journal entries he had written to which Harry occasionally sprung him with questions or comments about.

'_You know when I went missing, when Bumble disappeared and I went looking for her at The Burrow… you must have been pretty worried about me, where I was and that, right?'_

It was almost as if Harry was trying to decipher where the line had been drawn between where the old Snape stopped and the new one began. But Snape knew it wasn't as simple or as black and white as that. He himself wasn't sure where the line was, it had changed so gradually and even everyone else seemed to have noticed the change before he had!

Despite the confusion however, and due to what he considered now to be one of his biggest mistakes (not speaking to Harry as soon as he'd realised the boy's memories were re-surfacing) Snape had made a conscious decision to be as honest as possible in response to the steady stream of questions. Not that it was always easy. It was difficult explaining to Harry why he had yelled at him so ruthlessly or smacked him so harshly during those earlier times.

'Ok, I'm ready!' Harry said, facing forwards and gripping the handle bars, one foot on a pedal and the other still planted to the ground for balance. He pushed off with Snape gripping the back of the seat tightly (in an effort to keep him at least at right angles with the road) but no sooner than taking off Harry was wobbling all over the place, trying to get his other foot on to the moving pedal, and he only got a few meters before he wobbled too far to the left and came crashing down heavily.

'Ow,' Harry breathed, sitting up and brushing his grazed hands together before taking them to rub his bruised elbow and thigh. Snape leant down and pulled the bike up off his legs. Harry looked up at him, squinting into the sun little.

'Er… maybe a cushioning charm wouldn't be such a bad idea,' he said a little awkwardly once he'd got his breath back. Snape grasped hold of his arm and pulled him up to stand.

'Yes, funnily enough I seem to recall saying it may be a prudent idea,' Snape nodded, a mild hint of relish in his voice as he brushed a hand down the side of Harry's jeans in an effort to dispense the accumulated dirt from the fall. 'On you get then,' he added once he had done that and inspected Harry's slightly grazed elbow and hands to ensure there wasn't too much damage done. He nodded down to the bike with a slight smirk on his face. Harry stood there on the spot, looking up at him with hesitation.

'Can't… can't you do it?'

'Do what? Snape replied smoothly.

'You know… the cushioning charm!' Harry stated.

'Oh, you are willing to listen to me now are you?' Snape stated standing up straighter and folding his arms across his chest.

'I guess,' Harry answered mulishly, scuffing the sole of his shoe against the bitumen of the road and pulling his eyes away from Snape's. 'Can you do it… please?'

Snape surveyed Harry for a moment, a glint of amusement on his face before he whipped his wand back out of his sleeve.

'Very well, seeing as I don't wish to be nursing you back to health after _more _injuries,' Snape finally agreed. 'Stop scuffing your shoes like that, you'll wear the soles out.'

Harry immediately stopped scrapping his foot along the road and Snape cast the cushioning charm.

Harry felt a strange warming sensation spread over his body a second later.

'Thanks Professor,' he said, rubbing his elbow and still looking slightly sheepish as Snape tucked his wand out of sight once more.

'I'm too soft,' Snape said a little sternly. 'I should have made you follow through on your earlier statement to teach you something...'

'I've been taught, let's go!' Harry interjected swiftly, eager to give it another shot now that the prospect of severe injury was greatly diminished.

It took eight more attempts before Harry got the hang of keeping the bike steady (two of which he again landed on the ground but thanks to the charm instantly bounced back to his feet).

Snape still held onto the back of the seat as Harry got the hang of using the pedals. They went up and down, up and down the deserted road at least eight or nine times before Snape announced he was letting go.

'Ok… now!' Harry said the moment he felt balanced enough to go it alone. Snape let go and stood watching as Harry pedalled a good ten metres before the wobbles set in, by now though he had far more control than before and was able to use the brakes to stop before it got out of hand.

'How was that?' He asked triumphantly, turning around to where Snape was still standing.

'You are improving,' Snape acknowledged and Harry grinned brightly back at him. 'You're on your own now, turn around and pedal back to me,' Snape instructed.

Harry manoeuvred the bike around and without too much trouble managed to push off on his own and pedal back to Snape, the handlebars still wobbling a little from side to side, but he made it.

'You know what, I think I picked it up quicker than Dudley did,' Harry announced five minutes later, sounding rather proud of himself as Snape led him back around the side of the house. 'He took _ages_ to learn. I remember he had training wheels on for – oh, look a letter!' He exclaimed, changing the subject as his attention was drawn to a large, tawney owl sitting outside the back of the house staring at them a little haughtily as they moved closer.

'I'll see to that, you put your bike where it belongs, I'm not having it laying all over the place,' Snape ordered swiftly, planting a hand to Harry's shoulder, 'and wash your hands as you come in, they're filthy!' He added, grasping one of Harry's slightly gravel grazed hands and turning it over exposing the dirt-covered palm.

Once he'd put his bike in it's arranged spot, taken his shoes off at the back door and washed his hands Harry made his way inside and straight to the kitchen where he found a letter waiting for him on the table.

'That's for you,' Snape noted from where he stood by the kitchen sink, his eyes scanning his own piece of parchment as he threw a ripped envelope down on the counter top before him.

'Did you get a letter as well?' Harry queried as he picked up the envelope addressed to him and turned it over to find the Hogwarts seal on the back.

'I did,' Snape answered unhelpfully as Harry wondered what the professor's letter could possibly contain.

'Is it from Dumbledore?' Harry questioned further, unable to let his curiosity go as he pulled a seat out from the table and sat down, his eyes still trained on to Snape. 'It must have come from Hogwarts as well, since mine did and they were both brought by the same owl,' Harry added.

Snape's eyes flicked up.

'I think you should concern yourself with your own letter, don't you?' He said evenly, though with a clearly pointed look.

'It's about me, isn't it,' Harry stated knowingly.

'Not much gets past you, does it?' Snape sighed, his eyebrow quirked slightly. Harry shrugged, his eyes still fixed to Snape obviously waiting for further elaboration.

'We will discuss it over lunch,' Snape finally stated. 'Open your letter first and then you can make the sandwiches while I put the soup on,' Snape instructed, suddenly folding his own letter up and tucking it into the pocket of his trousers away from Harry's prying eyes.

'Oh, why can't you just tell me now…'

'I said we will discuss it over lunch,' Snape responded with an air of finality to it. Harry took the hint and, a little begrudgingly, set his attention to his own envelope.

'It's my Hogwarts letter, I knew it was,' Harry exclaimed as he ripped the envelope open and extracted the parchment from within. 'And my booklist…', he scanned his eyes down. 'There's a lot of books by this Lockhart guy, whose he?' Harry asked, looking back up to find Snape's lip curling a little.

'Your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,' he replied curtly as he moved around to the kitchen table and took Harry's booklist from him to take a look for himself.

'Oh, taking over from Quirrell, I guess,' Harry said a little softly, nodding, his expression turning pensive for a moment. Snape looked up, eyeing him carefully before speaking again.

'We'll have to make a trip to Diagon Alley to get your school things at some point, perhaps next week,' he stated slowly, though Harry noticed the man's lips thinning as he said it. He was obviously not thrilled at such a prospect.

'Er… I can always go with Ron and the rest of the Weasleys when Mr and Mrs Weasley take them?' Harry offered at seeing Snape's jaw tighten. 'I mean… if you don't want to take me - '

Snape's eyes narrowed a little as he looked down at him.

'Why would you think that?'

Harry shrugged. 'You just don't look very happy about it,' he offered quietly. Snape sighed and leant his hands down against the back of Harry's seat.

'I admit, spending a morning surrounded by a throng of students and parents is not my view of an ideal outing… however, you need your school supplies and I will not shirk my responsibilities on to others,' Snape said clearly. 'I will take you but only for school supplies, I do not wish to wander around aimlessly.'

'Ok, don't worry, it'll be fun,' Harry said, though as he said it he realised he may just have to wheedle a bit to even get the professor to let him look at anything other than on his book list – Quality Quidditch Supplies was already calling him.

Once Snape had read through the entirety of Harry's booklist he set Harry to cutting up a couple of tomatoes as well as slicing and buttering the bread for the sandwiches.

'Yick, I hate sandwiches, they're so boring,' Harry declared as he slapped a piece of bread down on top of another. 'You know what I'm looking forward to back at Hogwarts… the food!'

'Have my provisions failed to be acceptable to your stomach, Harry?' Snape queried as he set two bowls of steaming soup down on the table.

'Oh, no it's been alright I guess,' Harry answered, shrugging as he made his way to the table and set the plate of sandwiches down, 'but your stuff's always so…'

'What?' Snape prompted, his brow creasing ominously.

'So…plain,' Harry said carefully. 'It was ok when I didn't really remember what I was missing but now that I remember… well Hogwarts has heaps of nice stuff, like puddings and chocolate mousse and pumpkin pasties and…'

'Rubbish, you mean,' Snape cut in. 'The house-elves do a disservice by providing such a menu… filling students with sugar and other rubbish so they run wild around the school and fail to concentrate in lessons,' Snape continued on unabated.

Harry rolled his eyes (surreptitiously of course) as he took his seat. He fidgeted around a little before putting his hand into his pocket and bringing out his three little dragon figures, placing them on the table. He'd forgotten they'd been in there all morning, even while he had been riding. They uncurled themselves, blinking slowly as small wisps of smoke furled upwards from their nostrils.

'Off the table, you know better than that,' Snape said in a low, firm tone as he took his own seat, brushing one of the dragons away from his plate brusquely. Harry began to protest but Snape threw him a clear look of 'do as you're told' and he decided not to push it. Ever since that letter had arrived the professor didn't seem to be in a particularly good mood. Harry gathered the three dragons up and took them into the living room.

Yeah, that was Snape alright, Harry thought to himself. He was still the strict authoritarian he'd always been… that wouldn't change no matter what Harry did, but the difference now was that the professor cared for him, a lot, even loved him… he'd _said_ it!

Harry had never had that said to him before. He was sure his parents must have when he was a baby but the Dursleys had certainly never said it to him and they were all he'd had for ten years of his life. Every time he thought back to that moment, when Professor Snape had said those words, a warmth bubble up inside him. He couldn't help it.

Harry returned to the kitchen a moment later with a clear grin on his face. He sat back down, surveying Snape closely, his green eyes moving across to the man every few seconds. Over the past few days he had been getting used to the new circumstances; Trying to get his thoughts clear between the Snape he had known at Hogwarts to the one he saw now. At times he'd caught himself just sitting, thinking, his thoughts drifting to events that had happened during the time he'd been staying with the professor - how he had seen Snape at that certain moment. He'd also been re-reading some of his journal entries, tying to put some pieces together as to when and how his relationship with Professor Snape had changed, not that he could really pinpoint it… there were still so many things he wasn't sure about… so many questions that continued to spring into his head.

'Professor?' Harry questioned suddenly, as he pulled the crust off one side of his sandwich.

'Yes?'

'You remember when I first got here and you were getting real mad at me 'cause I couldn't do my magic properly and I didn't understand why and I thought I didn't want to do it anymore but you made me?'

'Yes,' Snape answered slowly, his dark eyes now fixed to Harry's guardedly.

'And remember you yelled at me and said you'd… you know… if I didn't do my practice?'

'Yes, Harry,' Snape exhaled as his posture stiffened a little.

'Was that just 'cause you wanted me to get better or… 'cause you thought I was just being lazy and… and a brat… and you were annoyed that you were stuck with me?'

Snape looked back at him as he began to drum his fingers down against the tabletop.

Honesty, Severus, you've started it and now you have to follow through. The boy still needs to understand.

'Cause at Hogwarts you always thought I was…'

'Yes,' Snape interjected swiftly before Harry got bogged down too much. 'Yes it was not my best moment. I had my own agenda, Harry, and yes, I was annoyed that your foolishness concerning the stone had impacted on my time.'

Harry fell silent at that, thinking it over. Snape watched him – seeing another question forming in the boy's mind.

'And when I was in the garden, you know, before Dumbledore came to visit for the first time, when I saw Bumble in the bushes and…'

'And decided it was a good idea to crawl belly first through the mud getting absolutely filthy from head to toe for the sake of a cat?' Snape offered as Harry had trailed off.

'Yeah,' Harry nodded slightly, looking a bit sheepish. 'Yeah, you were _really_ mad at me for that.'

'I was, and a certain amount of annoyance was warranted, don't you think, considering I told you quite plainly before then to _not_ run amok and get dirty?' Snape stated pointedly, leaning down a little to meet Harry's eye line. 'However, I admit I was perhaps too harsh in dealing with you the way I did,' Snape added after a moment.

'Yeah, those smacks really hurt!' Harry nodded with some indignation. 'And you didn't even really forgive me afterwards, you just stayed mad at me.'

'I treated you back then how I'd always treated you at school, it was wrong of me,' Snape acknowledged slowly after a brief silence between them. 'All I saw back then was an arrogant, disobedient little boy.'

Harry looked down at his plate, pressing his hands together in his lap.

'It's ok, I know you were different then…' Harry said quietly, taking Snape back a little. 'I know you wouldn't be like that now… besides, it was kind of stupid of me, wasn't it… to go crawling around like that after you'd told me not to,' he added softly after a moment of contemplation. 'I mean… if I did that now you'd probably still punish me, wouldn't you?' Harry pressed.

'Yes, I would,' Snape nodded steadily, a little stunned at Harry's perceptions and emergent understanding of the situation. 'You know I don't put up with disobedience, though I would not treat you so harshly now as I did back then,' he added pointedly and Harry nodded in understanding. Snape inhaled deeply and sat back a little, surveying Harry before him. A lot had happened in the past few days for the boy to take in, Harry was still trying to find his footing and where he stood. Perhaps some extra clarity was needed.

'I think it important that you understand, though, that despite my recognition of my mistakes I am still strict on behaviour. I am not as harsh or… callous as I was back then but I still expect you to behave and do a you're told… perhaps more so once you are officially my ward, after all, your behaviour will be reflecting on me then, so - '

'Then it's happening!' Harry instantly sat up straighter at hearing Snape's words. '_Once I'm your ward_ – does that means the paperwork's coming?'

Snape sighed and rubbed his forehead at Harry's sudden change of subject. The boy missed nothing.

'Yes Harry, Professor Dumbledore is organising the paperwork and bringing it around tomorrow, that was what the letter was about. I wrote to him explaining the… developments…'

'That I got my memory back,' Harry nodded.

'For the most part,' Snape said slowly, 'there are obviously still patches that you need to work on. I believed it important for Professor Dumbledore to be aware as soon as possible about what transpired over the last few days. As I said, he is bringing the papers around tomorrow. A ministry official may also be accompanying him.'

Harry instantly screwed his nose up at that, his eagerness deflating considerably.

'What for?' He demanded.

'To access the situation and see it is all above board I would think,' Snape answered.

Harry's face fell as a heavy look of anxiety took over.

'But, I thought it would be up to Professor Dumbledore and that he'd already agreed to it. What if this ministry official person doesn't agree? What if he says I have to go back to the Dursleys? What if…', but Harry didn't get to finish as Snape suddenly grasped him firmly under the chin.

'Now, you listen to me very carefully, are you listening?' Snape ordered in a deep resonating tone. 'That is _not_ going to happen, I will not allow it, do you understand me?'

Harry nodded as best he could with Snape gripping his chin so firmly.

'I'm gonna be on my best behaviour,' Harry stated resolutely once Snape had let him go. 'I'm gonna show them that you've been the best guardian and that I want to stay with you.'

'I would hope that you'd be on your best behaviour no matter who was coming, Harry,' Snape noted pointedly before setting Harry with a steadying look. 'As much I do not enjoy the prospect of someone coming to do an… _inspection_…I think it important for it to happen to make sure that you fully understand what this guardianship means.'

'I know what it means already!' Harry said a little impatiently.

'Stop the theatrics and listen,' Snape rebuked firmly, making Harry sit back in subdued silence. 'Believe me, I want nothing more than to permanently take you on… to raise you, you know that, but I'm not going ahead unless you fully understand what that means. This isn't a part-time deal, Harry, if we go ahead I am going to take my responsibility very seriously. If you wish for me to be your guardian then you must accept and abide by my rules - '

'Yeah, like a kid would with their mum and dad,' Harry nodded, looking up once more. 'I get it – I'm the kid you're the boss.'

Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry's interpretation.

'That goes for when we are back at Hogwarts as well,' Snape noted as if he wasn't sure whether Harry realised that or not.

'I know,' Harry nodded again.

Harry sat there for a moment, swinging his legs underneath the table. Months ago, the thought of Snape overseeing him or having any kind of authority over him like that would have been unthinkable, but now it seemed almost natural. Sure, Snape was strict and wouldn't take any nonsense from him but there was a certain security in that. It felt nice knowing someone was looking out for him. He'd never really had that before – the Dursleys hadn't seemed to care what he did as long as it didn't upset the 'normality' of their lives. Perhaps it was because of their apathy that he found it sometimes difficult to know if he was crossing the lines at times or putting himself into situations he shouldn't be in.

'You're really going to sign, sir?' Harry asked in a low voice after an extended silence between them.

'That's what I said a few days ago isn't it… I haven't changed my mind, Harry, it's just important for you to understand what it means,' Snape said smoothly.

'I understand,' Harry nodded firmly as he watched the professor take another sandwich from the pile.

They both sat and ate in silence for several moments before Harry piped up once again.

'So, Professor Dumbledore's coming tomorrow… with a ministry person?'

'Yes,' Snape replied dully. 'Now if you could finish your lunch, we have a busy afternoon ahead,' Snape added, moving on from the subject of the ministry visit so that Harry did not get too bogged down with it. He himself was not overly enthusiastic about the idea of his life being effectively scrutinized as to his ability to take on the boy, though obviously Harry was taking it a little more seriously than he had expected. It was perhaps a good idea to distract the boy away from it as much as possible.

'Oh, what are we doing?' Harry asked before picking up his sandwich once again and devouring the rest of it in one bite.

'Perhaps a remedial lesson in table manners,' Snape replied sharply as Harry swallowed the huge mouthful and reached for another sandwich.

'Sorry,' he said at Snape's reprimand.

'Once you've finished, _without_ the bad manners, I have some base potions to brew ready for the start of the new school year. It should take a few hours so whilst I'm doing that you can start reading up on concealment charms, you will be looking at those at the start of this year,' Snape explained.

Harry immediately screwed his nose up at the prospect.

'But, I've got my memory back now! I thought the only reason we did lessons was so I got my magic back under control and to cover what I should know in case my memory didn't come back before I started school again.'

'There is still a month left before school starts back - ' Snape began before Harry cut across.

'Yeah, just enough time for me to have a proper holiday.'

'Just enough time for you to start preparing for the year ahead,' Snape countered. 'I will not have you lazing around for the next few weeks – an idle child leads to trouble. Once you have your schoolbooks you will be able to start reading up and preparing.

'Oh boo!' Harry exclaimed rather hotly. 'What about flying? What about going to Ron's…'

'There will be plenty of time for that but I expect you to take your studies seriously, no ward of mine is going to have substandard grades because if he _does _there will be consequences,' Snape emphasised.

'Fine,' Harry said a little fiercely, folding his arms across his chest as he kicked the leg of his chair with his heel.

'Stop the attitude and the pouting lip,' Snape stated firmly, shaking his head a little at the rapid change of Harry's behaviour. 'We just had a discussion only moments ago, Harry, about what the guardianship means.'

Harry pressed his lips together and looked up once again. They _had_ just discussed it… he did know what it meant.

'Do you think I am doing this to make you miserable for the last few weeks of the holidays?' Snape asked squarely.

'No.'

'They why do you think?' Snape prompted further.

'Cause you want me to do well at school,' Harry murmured.

'Precisely. Your education is, and will continue to be, my responsibility from now on, not just as a teacher but as your guardian.'

Harry shifted in his seat a little and unfolded his arms. Why was he being obstinate? He knew the man's work ethic, it shouldn't be a surprise to him and the professor had said there would still be time for playing. Besides, having Snape as his permanent guardian soon and the man being there at Hogwarts… he really did need to pull up his socks. His grades hadn't been that bad but he probably could do better and the professor never made false threats regarding consequences.

'Well… it will be potions work too, right?' Harry asked softly, subduing his indignant tone.

'It is one of your subjects, is it not?' Snape replied evenly though a faint crease emerged between his eyebrows as he took stock of the expression that was now on Harry's face – an expression, which he had come to understand meant that the boy was cooking up something in his head.

'Then I want to do potions work today, with you,' Harry declared as if he had made some final decision. Snape surveyed him, his dark eyes unwavering from Harry's green ones. During his memory loss Harry had certainly shown a newfound interest in the subject, an interest that had surprised Snape at the time. It now seemed that this interest had not been swayed despite the boy's memories returning. Snape had to admit that he had actually enjoyed imparting knowledge to the child, seeing his skills improve, answering questions the boy always seemed to have. He'd enjoyed the company during the times Harry had accompanied him… despite the lurking presence of Harry's persistently curious fingers.

'Very well, you may assist me,' Snape agreed after some hesitation. Harry grinned from ear to ear.

'Have you finished juicing those beans yet?' Snape called out across the dim, haze of the potions lab.

'Er… not yet,' Harry answered back from across the room where he was now sitting at the end of a well-worn work bench with a pile of greyish coloured beans in front of him. Snape had set him to extracting the juice from them by pressing down on them with a flattened blade but it seemed to be taking double the amount of time than it should because his mind kept wandering to the impending visit by the ministry person, which Dumbledore had mentioned in his letter to Snape. What were they checking for? What questions would they ask him…'

'Harry,' Snape's voice cut through his thoughts and he jumped a little, 'you asked if you could assist me but if you can't keep focused then I will sit you down over there to read your textbook instead,' Snape said plainly, pointing to a corner as he strode over to where Harry was sitting and saw the small amount of juice Harry had extracted compared to the large pile of untouched beans. 'These should have only taken five minutes to do, what is going on?'

Harry just shrugged and set his attention onto the next bean before him, the blade hovering above it.

'Alright, give me that,' Snape sighed, holding his hand out for the blade. 'I'll finish these off, you go and stir that cauldron there,' Snape instructed, turning his head to indicate one of three cauldrons set up which was beginning to let off profuse amounts of bluish, grey smoke.

Harry turned the blade over to Snape without protest and went to stir the cauldron as instructed. He could feel the professor's eyes on him, surveying him closely and then, as he had expected…

'Enough, out with it, Harry!' Snape said abruptly over the sounds of the bubbling potions.

Harry looked up.

'What?'

'You know what, the thing that has you somewhere other than here,' Snape prompted. Harry held the stirring rod loosely in his hands as the potion bubbled fiercely around it. Subconsciously he put his thumbnail in his mouth and began to chew on the edges making them jagged.

Snape suddenly pushed a stool out with his foot, sending it towards Harry's direction.

'Sit down,' he said in a straightforward tone as his hands continued to work dexterously with the beans. 'Leave the potion, I will see to it,' Snape added as Harry prodded the stirring rod at it. Snape sent a silent incantation across to the potion causing the stirring rod to immediately leap out of Harry's hands and start stirring of its own accord.

Harry stood staring vaguely at it for a moment before he felt Snape grasp his arm and pull him over, depositing him down on the stool. Harry looked up as Snape retreated a few steps back to the beans though his eyes still fixed onto Harry.

'Something is obviously playing on your mind, Harry, and you are going to talk about it,' Snape said with a slight brusqueness to his voice.

Harry took a deep breath, jamming his hands underneath his legs.

'Will… will they ask me questions, sir?' He asked suddenly, his voice sounding troubled.

'Who?'

'The person who's coming from the ministry with Professor Dumbledore.'

'Perhaps,' Snape nodded slightly as he crushed the last few beans and collected the juice into the container, 'though I suspect I may be the aim of most of them.'

'What kind of questions?' Harry continued, bringing his feet up from the floor and planting them on the low wooden rung at the front of the stool.

'I don't know, Harry,' Snape answered plainly as he moved across to the cauldron, where the stirring rod was still stirring, and poured the collected juice into it.

Harry swivelled around on the stool following Snape's movements.

'What if I answer them wrong?' He asked, his voice a little constricted.

'You won't,' Snape said simply, 'because you tell the truth.'

'Will they ask you questions as well?' Harry questioned closely.

'Oh yes, I would expect so,' Snape said evenly, though Harry noticed a swift, grim look flash across his face.

Harry fell silent, his thumbnail making a move towards his mouth again before Snape reached out and stopped him.

'You're too old to be doing that,' Snape scolded, pulling Harry's hand away. 'Come, are you helping me with these potions or not?' He prompted in an attempt to move Harry away from the anxiety he seemed to be sliding into. Harry hesitated for a moment but then slid off the stool and took a spot by Snape's side.

Five minutes later and potion making was back into full swing with Harry feverishly stirring while adding a good dose of powdered beetle to the cauldron while Snape prepared dried livers, keeping a close eye on the boy all the while.

During that time Snape's own thoughts strayed to Harry's concerns. He himself had been taken aback at Dumbledore's pronouncement that he was bringing a Ministry official with him, but now he thought about it he realised he should have expected it – taking on a child permanently was no small decision. What he hadn't expected was Harry's reaction to the news.

Being under scrutiny was not something that he, Snape, was usually accommodating to, however it was obviously a necessary step in the process and one that he would have to swallow like a bitter pill. Harry, however, seemed to be seeing it as a barrier to the entire process. Still, the last few days had certainly shaken the boy. Hopefully the visit would go smoothly tomorrow and then finally the guardianship would be in motion, giving Harry a sense of stability… finally.

'Headmaster,' Snape acknowledged, though sounding a little surprised, as he opened the door to reveal Dumbledore standing there on the step and a middle aged, rather dumpy sort of woman with loose brown curls framing her face standing next to him. 'You're a little early, I was not expecting you until two o'clock.'

'My apologies, Severus, I unfortunately have an unexpected engagement this afternoon and I wanted to ensure I had enough time here before having to leave, I hope our early arrival has not put you out, I was not able to inform you beforehand…'

'No, no of course not,' Snape stated after a moment, flicking a dismissive hand through the air. 'We were expecting you.'

'Very good, may I introduce Mrs Anna Higgins from the Ministry,' Dumbledore said serenely, casting a hand towards the woman.

Snape flicked his dark eyes across to her and was met with a wide, pearly-toothed smile.

'Professor Snape, so very nice to meet you,' she stated, extending a hand, which Snape took briefly.

'Mrs Higgins,' he acknowledged calmly despite his eyes betraying a rather cynical look.

'Oh, Anna please,' she corrected swiftly.

'May we come in, Severus, the wind is rather biting this afternoon?' Dumbledore said once Snape had let go of Mrs Higgins' hand.

'Of course,' Snape nodded, stepping back and allowing them to enter.

They both took a step over the threshold and into the entrance hall; Snape noted the woman immediately looking around with an appraising, yet still pleasant expression on her face.

'Please, come through,' Snape ushered them into the living room.

'Ah, you've done some re-decorating since I was here last, Severus!' Dumbledore exclaimed as soon as they entered the room and Harry's artwork greeted them.

'How lovely,' Mrs Higgins said genuinely as she glanced around.

Snape cleared his throat.

'Harry drew them over the past few weeks that he's been here,' Snape explained as he offered Mrs Higgins a seat on the sofa. She accepted and immediately extracted a file and quill from her bag, setting them down next to her.

'And you decided they'd make a delightful addition to the room… very insightful, Severus,' Dumbledore added, his eyes twinkling merrily.

'_Actually_, Headmaster, Harry took it upon himself to… redecorate… I was not aware of it until he'd done it,' Snape said a little tightly, 'I must admit though,' he continued, 'that I have grown… accustomed to them.'

'You should be very proud of him, he seems to be a very talented young man,' Mrs Higgins nodded. 'I think they're wonderful!'

'Yes, well… may I offer you both a drink?' Snape asked as Dumbledore took his own seat near the fireplace, his blue eyes beginning to look around.

'Oh a cup of tea would be lovely,' Mrs Higgins said as she nodded, making the curls around her face bounce up and down.

'And for you Headmaster?' Snape queried.

'No, nothing for me, Severus, uh… now where is Harry?' Dumbledore questioned lightly.

'He should be here momentarily, he went off to see to Bumble…'

At that moment the sound of a door being shut abruptly broke off Snape's explanation and the next thing to be heard was Harry's voice calling out from somewhere down the back of the house.

'Professor Snape?… Sir?… Bumble peed on me!'

Snape's face tightened at Harry's pronouncement as Dumbledore sat serenely in his seat, hands clasped together and a look of mirth on his face. A moment later the living room door swung open and Harry walked in looking most put out.

'She peed on me sir, look!'

Sure enough there was a rather large wet patch on the front of his shirt as he held it away from his chest a little, his nose scrunched up in dismay.

'Harry,' Snape intoned pointedly at which Harry looked up and noticed the guests.

'Oh…hi,' he said softly, letting go of his shirt, his cheeks flushing slightly.

Snape sighed before extending an arm towards Harry.

'Mrs Higgins, this is Harry Potter… Harry, Mrs Higgins from the Ministry.'

'Hello Harry, lovely to meet you,' Mrs Higgins greeted, though her eyes kept darting to the wet patch on the front of Harry's shirt, a hint of amusement playing at the corners of her mouth.

'I think I will see to that cup of tea,' Snape said, breaking the slightly awkward moment, 'you can come with me and change your shirt,' he added swiftly, taking Harry by the shoulder and guiding him towards the door. 'If you'll excuse us for a moment.'

'Oh, not at all,' Mrs Higgins waved a hand in acceptance.

'I thought they wouldn't be here for another half and hour?' Harry stated as soon as he and Snape had vacated the living room.

'They arrived early as Professor Dumbledore has another engagement… take that shirt off and get changed into something clean,' Snape ordered summarily as he set to putting some water on to boil.

'This wasn't my fault this time,' Harry declared in defence, 'she just peed on me when I picked her up!'

'Just go and get changed and wash your hands,' Snape said firmly, turning Harry around and sending him towards the door with a slight push.

A few minutes later Harry re-entered the living room wearing a clean shirt to find Mrs Higgins supplied with a cup of tea, the three adults sitting around as Dumbledore chatted amiably about the coming school term.

'Ah, here he is!' Dumbledore stopped mid sentence as Harry took a few, rather shy, steps into the room, his eyes covertly on Mrs Higgins.

'Hi,' Harry said, sounding a little unsure of himself, his eyes flicking down to the file sitting on the sofa.

'Hello Harry, it's very nice to meet you, for the second time,' she added with a warm smile.

Harry pressed his lips together and made a beeline for Snape's armchair seeing as Mrs Higgins had taken his usual spot on the sofa. He reached Snape's side and, what was now becoming his usual fashion, wiggled his way in between the professor and the armrest.

'Well, it is very good to see you, Harry, and to see that you are recovering. I have to say I was most relieved when Severus sent me word that your memory had mostly returned,' Dumbledore said lightly.

The dog bite made me remember,' Harry piped up without hesitation. Snape shifted a little in the seat next to him and pressed a hand against the small of Harry's back.

'Dog bite?' Mrs Higgins questioned, looking a little confused, her eyes travelling between Snape and Dumbledore.

'I took Harry to a carnival a few days ago and was, unwittingly, set upon by a dog,' Snape said smoothly though with a hint of derision in his voice. 'I had a similar… incident…last year which is what Harry is referring to. I assume that you are aware of the reason Harry has been under my care for these holidays?' Snape queried at seeing the note of confusion on Mrs Higgins' face and wishing to move the subject on. Her expression disappeared after a moment, however, and was replaced once again with genuine warmth.

'Yes, Professor Dumbledore has filled me in on the basic details. A nasty knock to the head from a fall I hear, Harry,' she said kindly.

'Actually, it was…' Harry began to pipe up before he felt Snape press his hand firmly against his back. 'Er… yeah, that's right,' he corrected, taking Snape's hint. Obviously the whole Voldemort and the stone incident was not up for open discussion and who was he to argue with Snape or Dumbledore on that?

'Well, it must be nice to have a sense back of who you are,' Mrs Higgins continued on gently, leaning forwards a little.

Harry nodded.

'Well, perhaps we should get on with the proceedings then,' Dumbledore stated, clapping his hands together.

'Yes of course,' Mrs Higgins nodded as she took the file up in her hands. Harry felt his stomach tighten slightly. What was the file for? Was it just for the guardianship papers or was she going to ask them questions? Make notes on them?

'So, I believe there is an issue of guardianship,' Mrs Higgins began, her voice becoming a little more formal as she opened the file and scanned her eyes across what ever was written in there. Harry pulled his head around a little to look up at Snape.

'That's correct,' Snape said evenly, catching Harry's eye for a moment, ' I wish to take legal guardianship of the boy until he is of age.'

Mrs Higgins looked up at them both once again.

'Yes, Professor Dumbledore has once again been kind enough to fill me in on a little of the background here as well as some information on your aunt and uncle, Harry,' she noted.

Harry's throat tightened instantly.

'I'm not going back there!' He cried out sharply before he'd really realised it. He felt Snape snake an arm around him and give him a light, surreptitious tap against his thigh.

Mrs Higgins didn't seem too phased by his outburst however as she just gave him a soft, almost understanding smile.

'We'll have a little chat very soon, Harry, if that's ok, though first I would like to take a moment and speak with Professor Snape here. Mr Snape, if there is a private room where we could go for a few minutes?' She asked lightly.

'My study,' Snape nodded immediately before rising to his feet, leaving Harry where he was in the armchair, the boy's eyes widening as he looked between them both.

'If you will excuse us,' Mrs Higgins said lightly as Snape turned towards the door to lead the way out to the hall and towards the study.

'Not at all,' Dumbledore replied, 'Harry and I will chat amongst ourselves, won't we young man?'

Harry hesitated for a moment before finally giving a small nod of the head.

In the study, once Snape had brought a second chair in and shut the door with a snap, Mrs Higgins got straight into it.

'Well, I do admire you, Professor, taking on a twelve year old child is no easy decision… especially when it comes to that particular child.'

'Yes, he's the Boy Who Lived,' Snape acknowledged swiftly, struggling to keep his voice even as that tired old adage, which he had heard so many times over the past few years, was dredged up again, 'but he is first and foremost still a child and needs someone to take control and give him a little stability.'

Mrs Higgins looked back at him with an almost blank expression on her face before suddenly relaxing back to the pleasant look she had held since arriving.

'Do you know how refreshing that is to hear. I have often wondered how that child would cope growing up with that… title… over his head. Dumbledore was correct in his view of you,' she smiled warmly. 'I have a great respect for Professor Dumbledore and he has been talking most highly of you and your commitment towards Harry. I don't know the full story with his aunt and uncle but it is obvious the situation there in untenable. You have been caring for Harry since his accident and it is clear you have his best interests at heart. I can see that by the way you interact with him and the way he looks at you.'

Snape leaned back in his chair, remaining silent for a moment as his index finger traced around the outline of his lips.

'I am, perhaps not the most… conventional idea of a parent,' he finally said in a low voice, 'but I do what I think is right and what I think Harry needs… I am strict with him and my decisions have not always been the best but we have got through.'

'I think you need to give yourself a little more credit, Professor, it is quite obvious Harry is happy and at home here,' Mrs Higgins responded. 'You are quite correct in wanting to give him a little stability in life and I don't see why it shouldn't continue,' she added, opening her file up and pulling out several sheets of parchment.

'These are the guardianship papers that would need to be filled out and signed by you as well as Harry's current guardians, namely his aunt and uncle,' Mrs Higgins explained as she produced a few pages from inside her file and handed them across to Snape. 'You will also need a witness present, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would be more than happy to oblige, he has already been in contact with Harry's relatives so it may be a good idea to have him present when they sign.'

Snape looked up at that, an eyebrow raised.

'You make it sound as though they are ready and willing to go ahead already,' he said shortly.

'They are,' Mrs Higgins nodded looking a little solemn. 'From what I've heard from Dumbledore they are quite eager to _'wash their hands of him'_.'

Snape felt a his stomach tighten with sudden antipathy at that but pushed it aside to glance back down at the papers once more.

'Now if you don't mind, Professor, I would like to talk with Harry for a moment. Check where his thoughts are and see that he is on the same understanding as yourself and Professor Dumbledore,' Mrs Higgins said momentarily.

'Of course, I will send him in,' Snape nodded, standing up and folding the guardianship papers in half before turning on his heel and heading towards the door.

'Professor Snape,' Mrs Higgins called out just as he was about to open it, he turned back to look at her. 'On a personal note… I think you will be a wonderful parent for Harry,' she said simply before turning back to her file again.

'I take it that it was not an easy transition, Severus… Harry took a while to be able to understand and take in what you were saying?' Dumbledore asked carefully, looking across the room at Severus with intensity behind his eyes.

'I almost lost him, Dumbledore,' Snape uttered in a low, heavy voice. 'I caught him just in time before he took the Floo to 'escape' from me. If he had gone without an explanation…well…' Snape lingered on that thought before seemingly giving up on trying to articulate it and leaned back in his seat instead.

Dumbledore simply sat in his armchair, surveying Snape closely for several moments before responding evenly.

'I am glad that the situation has been resolved and that the outcome has been positive, Severus. After you came to see me at Hogwarts, well… I was most concerned to say the least. I am glad you were able to finally accept the past enough to be truthful with Harry, even if it was difficult to do… difficult for both of you.'

Snape nodded faintly to Dumbledore's speech before looking down to the guardianship papers in his hands.

'We must take a visit to the Dursleys as soon as possible, I do not want to string this out any longer than is necessary,' Snape uttered, ' depending on the outcome of the little _interview_ in there of course,' he added, nodding his head towards the door to indicate his study where Harry had gone in to speak with Mrs Higgins.

'Do not worry, Severus,' Dumbledore spoke softly as he noticed the faint look of unease flash across Snape's face momentarily, 'Anna is quite aware of the situation and to be frank – it is quite obvious how much you care for Harry and he for you these days,' Dumbledore added with a knowing look spreading on his face. 'It will go ahead…'

Dumbledore suddenly trailed off as the clear sound of a raised, agitated voice filled the air. Snape's brow knitted together, his eyes flicking to the open doorway.

'What on earth…' He immediately rose from his seat and strode out of the room, Dumbledore not far behind.

'So, Harry,' Mrs Higgins began as soon as he had sat down, his leg jiggling as his eyes moved from Mrs Higgins' face down to the file and then back to her face again, wishing Professor Snape could have stayed with him rather than being sent in all alone, 'do you understand why I've accompanied Professor Dumbledore here today?' She asked warmly, leaning in a little, her hands resting on the file now in her lap.

Harry sat silent for a moment, surveying the woman closely, before finally speaking.

'You're bringing the guardianship papers,' he answered directly. If he got straight to the point them maybe she would just let Snape sign and he wouldn't have to answer any questions.

'I brought them with me,' she nodded, 'but why else do you think I've come?'

Harry shifted in the chair a little and stuffed his hands together between his knees.

'Professor Snape said you'd want to check that everything is ok… but you don't have to check, really, everything's fine! Professor Snape's been looking after me… I want to stay!' Harry stated his voice quiet but defiant.

He fell silent again as Mrs Higgins looked at him with an expression on her face that Harry could not quite read.

'Yes, it is quite clear, after talking to him and from seeing the way that he is with you, that Mr Snape takes his responsibility to you very seriously,' she nodded, 'and professor Dumbledore's given me a lot of background information… but I still must check for myself, you understand?'

Harry nodded ever so slightly.

'I… I guess so,' he said softly.

'Professor Dumbledore told me you've been wanting Professor Snape to take guardianship of you for a while now, rather than go back to your aunt and uncle, but it was thought best that it was put on hold until your memory had returned. A wise decision, I have a lot of respect for Professor Dumbledore – his views are often very sage.'

Harry frowned for a moment unsure of what the woman meant.

'Yeah, but I'm better now and I want Professor Snape,' he stated again firmly, ploughing on.

'I can see you are very… attached to him. I must say it is lovely to see,' she smiled gently. 'We must take into account your aunt and uncle - '

'No!' Harry cried with sudden vehemence. He knew this was going to happen… the moment he'd heard that the Headmaster was bringing someone to check up on them.

'I won't go back there… you can't make me! I want to stay with Professor Snape… he wants me to stay!' He said, his voice beginning t tremble slightly. 'They don't care about me like he does, they don't love me… he teaches me stuff and… and he wants to make sure I do well in school and…' Harry rambled on; stringing anything together that he thought could convince Mrs Higgins to understand. His face began to flush with agitation as the corners of his eyes began to prick. Why couldn't she just let Snape sign the papers? Why'd he have to answer all these stupid questions? What did she know about it… about anything?

'He's changed…He cares about me… when I went missing, with my friend Ron, he got so worried he was gonna come out and search for me himself… my aunt and uncle wouldn't do that, they'd want me to disappear!' Harry continued on, his words skipping over one another as he rushed to get them out.

'Harry, calm down,' Mrs Higgins said gently, putting a hand out towards him, 'I can see he cares for you, even through all that gruff rather strict exterior…'

'You don't understand!' Harry cried abruptly cutting her off, his voice rising several decibels. 'You don't understand _anything!_ I don't care he's like that…he's only strict with me now 'cause he wants to keep me safe and teach me stuff and… and…you don't know what my aunt and uncle are like!' Harry's voice was now reverberating around the room as Mrs Higgins sat trying to calm him. 'You're not going to take me away, you're not… Dumbledore wont let you! Professor Snape won't let you!'

Before Harry knew it, the door had burst open and Snape strode into the room, closely followed by Dumbledore.

'_What_ is going on in here?' Snape questioned, clamping a hand to Harry's shoulder and looking down at him obviously expecting Harry to respond. 'What is all the yelling about?'

Harry immediately slid out of his seat and grasped hold of Snape's arm.

'You have to tell her,' Harry ordered, his voice tight and constricted. 'You have to tell her I'm not going back to live with the Dursleys… I'm not! We've already decided… it's got nothing to do with _her_!'

'Harry, stop this at once,' Snape ordered sharply, turning Harry to face him and grasping him firmly under the chin, forcing Harry to look up at him. 'You are being extremely rude! Who said anything about going back to the Dursleys, hm?'

'_She did_!' Harry shot, pointing a finger to Mrs Higgins who was now also standing and holding the file loosely in her hands, her eyes fixed to Snape steadily. 'She said… she said we have to take into account my aunt and uncle. She's not going to let you sign, I _know it_…she's not going to give you the papers to sign…' Harry gulped noisily before turning to Professor Dumbledore, his face screwed up and eyes glistening.

Why'd you have to bring her for?' Harry cried roughly, beginning to lose his head a little with all the pent up anxiety and anguish he had been feeling for the last few days in regards to the visit.

'Enough!' Snape said, his voice cutting through Harry's din. '_She_ has a name, Mr Potter, and I am quite sure that _nothing_ was said about you going back to the Dursleys, of that I am in no doubt.'

'She did!' Harry insisted, clenching his fists at his side and feeling his nails dig into his palms.

'Harry?' A soft voice came from behind. 'What I was trying to explain was that your aunt and uncle must be contacted for them to agree to the guardianship and sign the papers. I have no problems with Professor Snape becoming your guardian. I'm sorry if you were a little… confused. I think you may have jumped to conclusions.'

The room fell quiet apart from Harry's rapid, irregular breathing. Harry looked between Mrs Higgins and Snape, his mouth slightly open, unsure about what was happening.

'So… so you're gonna sign?' He eventually muttered to Snape though looking at his feet.

There was a rustling sound and the next thing he knew Snape had produced a set of papers, holding them out for Harry to see.

'Mrs Higgins was kind enough to give me the papers to read through while she was talking with you,' Snape said in a low, measured voice.

'Oh,' Harry said softly, beginning to feel slightly embarrassed and a little ashamed of his outburst.

'I think you owe an apology, right now,' Snape ordered with a tone that held no room for nonsense.

'I'm sorry,' Harry uttered, looking across to where Mrs Higgins was still standing though not quite able to meet her eyes. 'Sorry for yelling at you.'

'It's quite alright, Harry,' she said gently, her voice still warm and calm. 'I understand it's all a bit much sometimes. It's very apparent that you wish for Professor Snape here to continue on as your permanent guardian and from what Dumbledore has explained to me and from what I have seen I am more than happy for that to go ahead.'

'Really?' Harry said softly.

'Really,' Mrs Higgins nodded, smiling. 'Of course, nothing can go through without your aunt and uncle's authority but I believe that Dumbledore has already been in contact with them.'

Harry turned to look across to the Headmaster who nodded, a slight twinkle in his penetrating, blue eyes.

'A second apology is still pending, Harry,' Snape intoned sternly.

'I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore,' Harry said, immediately understanding what Snape was referring to.

'Apology accepted,' Dumbledore said lightly without pause.

'Do not be too upset with him, Professor Snape,' Mrs Higgins said as soon as Snape had sent Harry out of the room with the guardianship papers, which he was to put on the kitchen table. 'It is obvious he has been worrying about this visit, he just jumped to conclusions a little quickly, that's all. He is a wonderful, charming young man… who seems to have a very strong connection and affection for you.'

'Well, I still apologise for his behaviour,' Snape noted a little heavily.

Mrs Higgins nodded, a small smile on her lips, before beginning to gather her things together.

'Well, I think that is all we need to do, if you would contact me once Harry's aunt and uncle have signed the paperwork then I will put it through straight away,' she said.

'Thank you,' Dumbledore responded from the doorway as Snape nodded his approval and motioned Mrs Higgins to the door. 'Perhaps Severus, we could organise to both take a visit to Surrey in a couple of days? I will contact Mr and Mrs Dursley to let them know of our arrival.'

'I would appreciate that, Headmaster,' Snape noted.

'Very good, well no need to see us out, Severus, I'm sure Harry is waiting to see you in the kitchen,' Dumbledore added lightly as they got out into the hall.

Snape obliged and after a final note of recognition to Mrs Higgins made his way down the hall to the kitchen, hearing the faint click of the front door as both Mrs Higgins and Dumbledore left.

Bumble miaowed softly, rubbing her head against the back of Harry's hand as he tried to finish the outline of the welsh green dragon he had been drawing for most of the evening. Sprawled on his stomach on the living room rug, his new art box was open at his elbow and the occasional rustle of paper or a clink of glass came from behind where Snape was sitting in his armchair.

A hint of embarrassment still lingered in Harry as he thought back over the day and how he had reacted to Mrs Higgins; jumping to conclusions and yelling at her like that. He'd just been so caught up in the thought that she may not approve despite his and Snape's understanding about the guardianship.

Thankfully, that did not happen – Dumbledore had seemed to have explained a lot to her before she had even arrived and she had handed the guardianship papers over to Snape with seemingly little fuss (not including his demonstrative display of course!). All that was needed now was for them to be signed.

Before leaving Dumbledore had arranged with Snape to visit the Dursley home in two days time. Dumbledore was going to contact the Dursleys to let them know and arrange an appropriate time.

Harry's stomach clenched at the thought of going back to Privet Drive and facing the Dursleys even with Professor Snape and the Headmaster with him. Snape had noted the look of apprehension on his face immediately and had cleared his anxiety by saying that if he did not wish to attend as well while the papers were being signed then he didn't have to. Snape would find other arrangements for him while he and Dumbledore were 'visiting'.

Harry was also relieved that Snape had not been too angry with him for his behaviour towards Mrs Higgins. Oh, Snape had scolded him a little once both Dumbledore and Mrs Higgins had left, telling him firmly that he needed to start trying to control his emotions and reactions to things (Harry had thought to himself that that was all well and good if you were not faced with the prospect of not being allowed to live where you wanted and having to go back to a place where people treated you like a piece of dirt on the floor). Still, thankfully, Snape had not deemed it necessary to give any more than a mere scolding – no time in the corner or being sent to his room or getting a whack to the backside followed.

Indeed, after Snape's telling off they had both stood in the kitchen looking at the guardianship papers on the table for a moment before Harry felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him in against Snape's side in a kind of one-armed hug.

Now, here they were in the evening, everything seeming settled and ordered again and Harry couldn't have felt happier.

Before he knew it, the clock on the mantle struck eight thirty and Harry waited for the inevitable prompt to go up to bed, but strangely none came. He frowned a little before taking a surreptitious glance behind to see what was going on. Snape had his nose in a book, his eyes running steadily across the page, his face as relaxed as Harry had ever seen him.

Harry pressed is lips together and turned back to his picture quietly. If he said nothing he may just be able to score some extra time and finish his picture off.

Five minutes ticked by and then ten as Harry happily continued on with his artwork. Fifteen minutes had elapsed before Harry realised he hadn't heard the rustle of paper or the clink of a glass for several minutes. Just as he was about to turn his head slightly to take another furtive look behind, however, Snape's voice cut across to him.

'Is there any particular reason why you are still here, Harry?' Snape asked, his voice smooth though a little terse. Harry twisted all the way around to meet Snape's questioning eyes.

'I thought I could stay up later,' Harry answered lightly, shrugging a shoulder.

'Did you? As far as I am aware your bedtime is eight thirty and has been since you arrived here,' Snape replied, setting his book down in his lap.

'Well… you never told me to go at eight thirty,' Harry piped up a little defensively.

'I was hoping that since you are now twelve you would be able to take a little more responsibility for yourself rather than having me order you to bed,' Snape sighed. 'Obviously I was wrong in my assumption that you are old enough for that and not just a little boy needing to be told what to do all the time,' Snape added plainly.

'I am old enough!' Harry insisted at hearing Snape's 'little boy' comment, his cheeks flushing a little. 'It's just… eight thirty is too early, now I'm twelve I should be able to go to bed later.'

'You think so, do you?' Snape questioned to which Harry nodded ardently and sat up off the floor. 'Then what time do you suggest is appropriate for a twelve year old?'

'Ten thirty… may be even eleven,' Harry said with no hesitation. Snape raised an eyebrow. 'I go to bed _way_ past that at Hogwarts sometimes,' Harry added, though instantly realising that that was probably not the best form of persuasion.

'Then that is something I will need to keep an eye on, isn't it,' Snape noted silkily. Harry wanted to kick himself.

'Oh, come on _please_… just a bit later?' Harry pressed on after a moment, giving up and resorting to pleading.

'Nine o'clock, lights out by half past,' Snape offered, 'take it or leave it.'

'I'll take it,' Harry nodded. Not exactly what he had hoped for but better than nothing.

He turned back to the mantle, ten to nine – he still had ten minutes to go before he had to go up. He settled back down to his picture, feeling Snape's eyes on him, and smiled to himself – finally, everything was starting to feel right with the world again.

TBC…


	30. It's a Boy!

**Warning** - for small CP scene.

**Chapter 30**

**It's a Boy!**

Harry clipped off another small sprig of leaves from the low growing bush before him and set them into the container next to where he was kneeling. Snape had sent him outside to collect some Lavender leaves from the bushes growing in the main garden (the garden where he was actually allowed to be in). He didn't mind being out here really, despite the fact he was collecting leaves as a kind of 'punishment' errand; the sun was warm on his back and a soft breeze danced across his face.

Fairly soon Snape would be apparating to Privet Drive, along with Professor Dumbledore, to see to the final stage of the guardianship – his aunt and uncle signing the paperwork. He couldn't wait for it to be done, then he would know for certain that he would never, _ever_ have to go back there to that house with those people. Snape would finally be in official guardianship of him.

The day before, Snape had broached the subject of the impending but necessary visit to the Dursleys again with Harry, however, Harry's answer had been resolute - he was not going to step foot in that house ever again - and so Snape had been left to find other arrangements for him while he was out of the house (a twelve year old was not going to be left home alone… not while Snape had anything to do with it!)

Unfortunately for Snape the 'other arrangements' did not pan out as hoped. Molly had sent an owl back apologising profusely that Harry was unable to spend the day with them as they had a prior visit organised to someone named Auntie Muriel.

A fair amount of wrangling ensued after that as Harry fought to convince Snape that he was old enough to be left alone for an hour or so.

'_I'm twelve now!'_

'_Yes, so you keep reminding me, though for some reason that does not lesson my trepidation.'_

Finally, Harry's persistence (or perhaps more so the fact that Snape had to accept he had no other alternative) Snape agreed to Harry staying home by himself, though not without some strict rules set down which Harry found Snape barking at him every given moment.

'_No flying… no riding your bike…'_

Just that morning it seemed as though Snape had repeated the rules over and over almost a dozen times and Harry had begun to wonder just how much trouble Professor Snape thought he could get into in barely an hour! The last time Snape had set into his 'rules' monologue Harry had made the mistake of rolling his eyes, hence why he was now crouching on his hands and knees, collecting leaf matter for later use in some potion or other.

'Alright, you can stop now and come inside,' Snape called out to him as he suddenly appeared in the doorway, adjusting the black cuff of his shirt and then pulling at the top shirt button which was firm around his neck.

Harry stood up and brushed the loose dirt off his hands before picking the container of leaves up and heading towards the house.

'Is this enough, sir?' He asked as he got to the doorway and held out the container for Snape to inspect.

'Yes, that will be plenty,' Snape replied, taking the container from Harry's hands and stepping back to allow him to enter. 'Go and wash your hands and then come back down to the living room,' he instructed as he shut the back door behind Harry with a snap.

Harry obliged then bounded back into the living room to find Snape leaning against the mantle of the fireplace with the guardianship papers in his hands.

'Are you going?' Harry asked questioningly, looking slightly confused. 'I thought Professor Dumbledore was coming here first?'

'No, I am meeting him at your aunt and uncle's house, he arranged to arrive there a little earlier - '

'Why?' Harry cut in.

'I presume he had some things to discuss with them before I arrived,' Snape said smoothly, rustling the papers in his hands. 'I will be leaving momentarily, though before I do I wish for you to remind me of what the rules are whilst I am not here.'

'Oh_hhh_,' Harry whined instantly but stopped as he caught the no-nonsense look in Snape's eyes.

'_Alright,_' he sighed begrudgingly. 'Don't answer the door, no magic, no flying, no riding my bike,' he began to tick off one by one on his fingers, 'er…don't go anywhere out of bounds,' he finished, looking back up at Snape as he did so.

Snape nodded his approval before stepping away from the fireplace towards Harry. 'Make sure you remember them, now, is there anything you wish for me to get from your aunt and uncle's for you?'

Harry thought for a moment before shaking his head slowly.

'I don't think so… I didn't really have much when I was there.'

Snape surveyed him closely. 'And you are sure you do not wish to come, perhaps say goodbye…'

'No,' Harry stated adamantly.

'Then I should be back within an hour or so,' Snape uttered as he reached Harry's side.

As he neared Harry grasped him around the middle and hugged him tightly, his face pressed against the professor's chest making his glasses slip sideways a little. Snape put an arm around Harry's shoulders for a moment, squeezing the top of his arm, before pulling a part and setting a determined expression on his face.

'Behave,' he stated firmly before suddenly turning on the spot and vanishing with a pop.

Harry stood silently, looking at the spot where Professor Snape had vanished from before taking a few steps back and sitting down on the edge of the sofa, the clock on the mantle ticking loudly as the silence of the house fell around him.

He should find something constructive to do… not school work or anything like that, just something that would keep him busy and stop him from wondering what was happening at Privet Drive. He got up again from the sofa and went over to the cupboard by the fireplace that held all his games and other odds and ends. Rifling through them he finally settled on a jigsaw puzzle that he hadn't yet attempted. It was a large picture of a castle, not too dissimilar from Hogwarts.

Taking the box into the kitchen he emptied the contents out onto the kitchen table, realising just how many pieces there were to fit together – this would take a while. His eyes drifted across to the kitchen cupboard where he knew he still had some snacks left over from his birthday – a few chocolate frogs as well as some Bertie Botts beans. Snape had been giving them out a few at a time each day rather than letting him gorge himself in one hit. There were only a few left and Snape would probably let him finish them off today anyway so why not now?

A minute later and Harry was quite happily ripping the wrapping off from a chocolate frog. He bit its head off and stuffed the wrapping into his pocket as he began to turn over all the jigsaw pieces so they were facing upwards. As he did, so his thoughts drifted… wondering what was going on right now… whether Snape was hexing them and perhaps giving Dudley another curly pig's tail.

Snape stood tall and austere, his arms crossed and the guardianship papers held firmly in his hands - An intimidating presence in the Dursleys' gleaming, white, modern kitchen. Dumbledore stood next to him, his face reflecting the usual calm and composed disposition as he looked to Vernon and Petunia who were quite obviously trying to do their best to exude as much authority as they could muster in their own home though struggling under Snape's glowering presence.

'Mr and Mrs Dursely, I do believe you have met Professor Severus Snape once before?' Dumbledore questioned lightly. Petunia's horsy face soured before she turned her eyes onto her husband beside her. Vernon's steely expression faltered for a moment as Snape glowered down his large, hooked nose at him.

'Y… yes, yes once before,' Vernon managed to find his voice, though it wavered slightly, his small piggy eyes darting between Snape and Dumbledore as he spoke. He seemed to find a fresh wave of bravado a moment later, however, as he drew himself up and puffed his chest out. 'He turned up unannounced on our doorstep with the boy in tow making all sorts of demands on us not to mention threats!' Vernon spat, his chins wobbling dangerously.

'You were lucky, Mr Dursley, that the boy was with me otherwise who knows what I may have been capable of,' Snape hissed ominously. The Dursleys flinched backwards at the intensity of Snape's venomous retort.

'Thankyou, Severus,' Dumbledore said in a low, placating tone, though clearly flecked with warning. Snape took Dumbledore's response on board though slapped the guardianship papers down on the polished surface of the Dursleys' kitchen table.

'Headmaster, I have left Harry to his own devices at home, I wish for this process to be expedited as soon as possible.'

'Of course, Severus, of course,' Dumbledore nodded.

'Yes, yes let us get this over and done with,' Vernon stated fiercely. 'I have wasted more than enough time on that boy, we have other things to do today!'

Dumbledore fixed his keen eyes onto Vernon though they were now holding an icy fire behind them.

'More important than the welfare of your nephew, Mr Dursley?' He asked pointedly. Vernon's jaw tightened causing his chins to wobble again.

'The welfare of my nephew will thankfully be none of our concern once this is done… and quite frankly, sir, you have no right to comment after the _burden _you bestowed upon us eleven years ago!'

'I see,' Dumbledore nodded carefully. 'Forgive me, I did not realise that simply loving and caring for a child was such an onerous task. Tell me, if you found providing Harry with a stable, loving home so difficult how did your own son fare?'

'Do not bring Dudley into this!' Petunia spoke up for the first time since Snape had arrived. Her hand trembled slightly as she grasped at the top button of her blouse. 'Diddy has nothing to do with this. We did not ask for the boy yet we still provided house room, just as you asked of us.'

'That is true, though I seem to recall expressing the hope that you would also care for and raise him as your own son,' Dumbledore stated, his voice turning cold.

'As we related to Mr Snape,' Petunia continued tightly, 'he was a difficult child…'

'You'll see,' Vernon cut across irreverently, 'you'll see when you're stuck with him for good! Still, you're all the same you lot… let's just get these ruddy papers signed and be done with it,' he continued roughly, advancing forwards and snatching the papers up in his hands. 'I cannot wait to wash my hands of the boy. Once you take him, that's it… he's yours!' Vernon spat. 'Do not dare to darken our doorstep with him again.'

Snape's eyes narrowed threateningly as Vernon produced a pen from his pocket and clicked it.

'I am taking full custody and responsibility of Harry, you will have no parental rights over him once those are signed and _believe me_,' Snape stated, 'I have no intention of bringing Harry back here to your muggle hovel.'

'Severus,' Dumbledore intoned in warning once more.

Vernon growled deep in his throat as he leaned down against the table and scrawled his signature across the appropriate line.

'Petunia?' He prompted, handing the pen to her and stepping back so she could move to the table. She scanned her eyes down the form for a few moments, the pen clasped in her hand, before signing her name without any further hesitation and pushing the papers back towards Snape roughly.

'Now, if you will please leave we have family business to attend to,' she said frostily.

'Not just yet,' Snape said coldly, 'I wish to see Harry's room and collect any belongings that may still be here.'

'We do not have time for that, Dudley has an important engagement to get to,' Vernon stated and Snape's black, cold eyes moved across to stall on a wrapped box bearing Happy Birthday paper.

'Your son can wait,' Snape said swiftly. 'You will show me to Harry's room, _now_,' he added in a tone that could not be ignored.

Vernon puffed his chest out further, his eyes set to Snape's in a kind of silent battle before his face finally faltered and, grimacing, he turned on his heel towards the door.

'Get Dudley ready in the car, Petunia,' he called back as he strode from the room, Snape following.

Upstairs, Vernon wrenched the door open to one of the rooms and stood back, his face full of ire yet his eyes wary as Snape looked down menacingly at him.

'Take it… take it all!' He spat from the doorway. 'Anything left will be discarded to the rubbish anyway!'

Snape felt a surge of pure loathing at the man's words; The clear assertion that anything linked to Harry belonged on the trash pile was hard to believe. His fingers caressed his wand beneath his sleeve. Oh how he wished to have the man cowering before him.

'Bring me a box,' Snape commanded. Vernon blustered for a moment at being ordered to do anything by this man but eventually retreated, only to return shortly with a cardboard box held in his stumpy, sausage-like fingers.

Snape snatched it from him and then promptly shut the bedroom door in his face. Breathing out slowly for a moment, regaining control over himself before he did something which could lead him to a cell in Azkaban, Snape scanned his eyes around the meagerly furnished bedroom.

There seemed very little to pack from first glances but Snape immediately strode forwards, making a beeline for several drawings pinned over the bed head. Pulling them down from where Harry had tacked them up with small blobs of Blu-tac, he placed them into the box. He stripped the drawers of three or four dog-eared, well-read books along with a stack of what seemed to be very old comics. Taking a look under Harry's bed also revealed a small tin of figurines – knights and horses, mostly – which he placed into the box as well. Harry may well be too old for such things now but Snape was determined that nothing in that room was going to see the trash pile by these people.

He moved on to the freestanding, two-door cupboard and pulled it open to reveal several items of clothing hanging drably on hangers. Snape pulled each item off its hanger and looked at it with growing bitterness. Each article of clothing was either too big or too faded and well worn to be of use.

Snape's mind flicked back to the moment when Harry had first arrived at his home and how he had berated the boy over the state of his clothing. His stomach clenched as he remembered his harsh reaction. Now, seeing these offerings, Snape came to the realisation that those clothes Harry had brought with him were most likely the best he had. It was quite evident why Harry had left those items in Snape's hands behind. Thank goodness Minerva had the sense to bring around a new wardrobe for the child all those weeks ago.

Despite the poor state of them Snape still threw the clothing into the box, then, taking a last sweep of the room, he strode back out to the landing and back towards the staircase.

Back downstairs he was met with a lingering frostiness thick in the air. It seemed Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to take a seat in one of the armchairs in the living room. He looked quite settled, hands clasped together in his lap and his blue eyes looking around the neat, floral room with faint interest.

Snape noted that Dudley Dursley had also arrived. He was standing between his mother and father looking highly apprehensive, his hands clutching behind at his fat bottom. Snape sneered coldly at him as he passed and Dudley retreated back against his parents for seeming protection.

'Ah, all done, Severus?' Dumbledore asked as he jumped up from the armchair quite sprightly for an old man.

'I believe this is all, yes,' Snape replied, 'such generous people,' he added with poisonous ire, his face hardened as he looked across to the Dursleys huddled together.

'Then I believe it is time for us to leave,' Dumbledore intoned. 'I will take these and file them immediately with the Ministry,' he said, indicating the guardianship papers in his hands.

'That's it then,' Vernon said with sudden, renewed bravado. 'You can kindly leave us in peace.'

'Snape raised a scornful eyebrow, his fingers edging towards the inside of his sleeve but Dumbledore set a swift, steadying hand onto Snape's arm.

'Severus, we have no more business here,' he said pointedly.

Snape inhaled sharply, setting a look of incredulity to Dumbledore but after a few tense seconds nodded his head and swept past the Dursleys, following Dumbledore to the door.

'No need to see us out,' Dumbledore called back and with that they left, Snape pulling the front door closed with a shuddering bang.

As soon as they were outside Snape confronted Dumbledore.

'That's it, old man? That's what they get for evident child neglect? Not even a hint of retribution?''

'What would you have me do, Severus?' Dumbledore turned to fix Snape with an unwavering look.

'They deserve some kind of reprisal!' Snape spat fiercely. 'I for one would quite happily see to it!'

'No, enough!' Dumbledore said with clear, determined certainty. 'Harry will be able to move on to a happier, healthier life with your guidance, Severus, and exacting revenge is _not_ a way to start. Go home and see to you new charge,' Dumbledore advised firmly.

'Headmaster, you are asking me to turn my back on the fact that they practically neglected that child since he was left on their doorstep eleven years ago,' Snape hissed vehemently.

'Yes, I am. There is nothing we can do. I left Harry there eleven years ago believing he would be cared for, it obviously did not happen how I expected and I hold regret over that, but they did allow him house room… protection for him…'

'So, that's it,' Snape stated darkly.

'That's it, Severus,' Dumbledore stated, leaning in a little. 'Go home to Harry and start giving him the life you want him to have, the life you know Lily would have wanted him to have.' And with that, Dumbledore turned towards the street and began to walk back to the secluded apparition point where they had both arrived.

Snape stood on the spot, his dark, cold eyes glaring back towards the Dursleys house. The net curtain in the front window moved apart slightly and for a moment Snape and petunia looked back at one another. Finally, Snape drew his glare away and began to follow Dumbledore, though not before surreptitious flicking his wand towards the Dursley home, satisfying some of his urge for justice.

Harry ran at full pace and caught the toy snitch in his hand triumphantly. Although getting one full corner of the jigsaw puzzle completed he had decided to take a break and wandered outside with the toy snitch Ron had given him for his birthday. It was such a nice day outside anyway.

Snape had said no flying but that didn't mean he couldn't still play with the snitch. The toy snitch didn't fly off as far as a normal snitch would and Harry, as long as he kept his wits about him, was able to let it go for a few seconds and then run after it and snatch it back. A few times it had gone up too high for him to reach but he simply watched until it flew lower before setting off in chase again.

Lobbing it into the air once more, Harry stood and watched it flutter away from him for a few seconds, his hands over his eyes as the sun beat down, then he took off, weaving and zigzagging across the back garden in hot pursuit.

He made several lunges for it but missed, the cool metal of the snitch brushing against his fingertips.

'Oi, get back here!' He cried out jovially as he almost ran in to the fence as the snitch made a sudden U-turn.

Back tracking across the grass once more, he got to the centre of the garden when the snitch suddenly deviated sharply to a higher position, out of his reach as he had no broom. Harry stood looking up at it. It was such a great morning for flying… but no… he was going to be good. The temptation to break the 'no flying' rule had crept up on him earlier but he was _not_ going to succumb. Snape had told him plainly enough and more than enough times that he was _not_ to go flying while he was not there and he was going to do as Snape said. Besides, if he didn't do as he was told and somehow Snape found out (which the professor seemed to have some uncanny ability in being able to do) he would definitely be in major trouble and most likely his backside would feel the consequences of it.

That really was one good thing about Snape he'd realised since he had begun to live with the man – you always knew what you were getting. When he had been at the Dursleys he never knew where he stood or what to expect from one moment to the next. Uncle Vernon's temper was a thing to behold and there was never any consistency in how they treated him – one minute they could be cold and distant and the next Uncle Vernon would be whacking the living daylights out of him across his bum or the back of his legs over some small thing he may have done (though a lot of the time he hadn't particularly done anything). No, with Professor Snape if you stuffed up you knew exactly what you were in for.

Harry squinted up towards the house and saw the snitch hovering by the highest window – the window of Snape's lab on the attic floor. Harry watched it flit back and forth for a moment before it suddenly disappeared altogether. Harry scanned his eyes around the frame of the window, looking for any glint of gold - but nothing.

That was strange, it had been there a second before and then all of a sudden it had vanished. He moved across the lawn in an attempt to get a better view without the sun reflecting in his eyes and that's when he noticed it – the window to Snape's lab was open slightly. That was weird in itself as every time Harry had been up there the windows had been covered over by heavy curtains and definitely closed.

Harry felt a heavy pull in his stomach as he realised his snitch was now zooming around Snape's lab. He stood on the spot for a moment weighing up his options. He could just leave it until the professor got back and explain he'd been playing outside with it, not flying just playing, and it had flown in through the window inadvertently. But then… he'd been having such a great time and it was so nice outside and Snape could still be _ages_ – he'd said he'd be an hour and it had hardly been half and hour yet. If he just went up there quickly, just to get the snitch nothing else, then there shouldn't be a problem and Snape would be non-the-wiser. In and out, that's all he had to do.

A few minutes later he stood before the bookcase in the library which concealed the entrance to the lab, his wand held loosely in his hands. Once he'd regained his memory Snape had returned his wand to him on the understanding that he realised the responsibility that came with it.

He'd forgotten about this… this was kind of breaking another rule – doing magic without permission or supervision, but it was only to get in a door and he'd heard the incantation to open the entrance so many times now from Snape when the professor had allowed him to accompany him, what could go wrong?

He would just go in and out quick – open the entrance, get the snitch and then out again.

With that conviction firmly in his mind Harry raised his wand and whispered the incantation he had heard Snape speak before. As expected the bookshelf swung open revealing the narrow staircase, which would take him up to the lab.

Ascending cautiously, wand held at the ready as if he expected something to jump out at him, Harry entered the potions lab a moment later.

There was a strange odour in the air, slightly bitter as it hit his nostrils. Sure enough, Harry noticed the dark curtain over one of the windows moving slightly as air from outside blew in through the small gap.

The snitch was close by, hovering around a cluster of empty glass containers, occasionally bumping into the side of one making a soft clinking sound. Harry snatched it up and thrust it into his pocket though as he did so a line of rather large, stoppered vials containing a most curious looking substance caught his attention.

He took a step towards them and kneeled down to take a closer look. The contents swirled hypnotically, a translucent, pearly white colour. It moved in slow motion, swirling inside the vial. Without really questioning it Harry picked one up and held it up to his face to watch the contents. His eyes followed the movement of the substance – up and around, back down to the base of the vial where it would start again.

He tipped it slightly to the left in his fingers to see if that would affect its movement, but as he did so the stopper in the top came loose and fell to the ground.

Harry quickly came to his senses – in and out, that's what he had planned - what was he doing! He set the vial back down with the others and then bent down to retrieve the stopper. Just as he found it and snatched it up from the ground, however, there was an unmistakable miaow from the doorway and a moment later a movement caught his eye.

'Bumble no! Bad cat!' Harry called out as Bumble entered and began to rub up against the leg of a nearby stool. 'You're not supposed to be in here… _I'm_ not supposed to be in here.'

Harry stood upright and set the stopper down on the bench quickly before advancing towards Bumble, clapping his hands to shoo her back out the door. She didn't seem particularly eager to leave, however, and Harry had to finally scoop her up and carry her from the lab, down the stairs and back into the library room where he set her down and pushed the concealed entrance closed with his leg without a second thought to the vial still without its stopper.

'Harry, where are you?' Snape called out as soon as he arrived back, setting the cardboard box down on one of the sofa seats.

'I'm in here,' Harry's voice sang back from the vicinity of the kitchen. Snape couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that the house seemed as he'd left it (still standing) and that Harry was still present.

He entered the kitchen to find Harry kneeling on one of the kitchen chairs, the table covered in jigsaw pieces with about a square foot fitted together in one corner to form what appeared to be a picture of a castle's turret.

'Been busy I see,' Snape noted, raising an eyebrow at the scattered mess of jigsaw pieces on the floor as well.

_Well, at least the boy had found something safe and sedentary to do while home alone._

'Yeah, it's gonna take ages,' Harry sighed a little, twirling a jigsaw piece between his fingers as he fixed Snape was a sudden apprehensive yet expectant expression.

'So…did it go ok? Did you see my aunt and uncle… did they sign?' Harry murmured softly, almost as if he was afraid of the answer.

'As well as expected,' Snape said a little dryly, advancing towards the seat where Harry was kneeling. 'Your aunt and uncle did sign, however. Professor Dumbledore is delivering the papers to the Ministry as we speak.'

Harry sat motionless for a moment, his mouth slightly open until finally he seemed to find his voice.

'So, it's done then… you're my guardian?' He asked quietly.

'Yes, I am,' Snape replied simply, resting his hands down on the back of the chair next to Harry's. This position didn't last long, however, as Harry suddenly scrapped his chair back and hurled himself at the professor, his head impacting into Snape's chest so hard it almost winded him.

'You're really my guardian? I don't ever have to go back to them… ever?'

It's all in writing, Harry,' Snape responded, taking Harry by the upper arms and pulling him away so as to look down into the boy's bright green eyes. 'You are officially my ward,' he said plainly, 'and nothing is going to change that.'

Harry continued to look up at him, his eyes expressing a mixture of relief and happiness.

'Wow, who would have thought you'd be my guardian,' Harry stated openly after a moment, grinning up at the professor.

'Not I, I assure you,' Snape answered smoothly. 'Now tell me, as my ward, what have you been up to while I wasn't here, hm?' He prompted, now looking questioningly down at Harry.

'Oh… er… just the jigsaw really,' Harry replied steadily, though his eyes slid from Snape's and moved downwards for a moment.

'That's all?' Snape pressed. There was a hint of skepticism in his voice but Harry nodded back fervently.

'Yep, that's it… so… er… can I go flying like you said I could?' Harry asked swiftly.

Snape continued to look down at him closely for a moment as Harry edged away, holding an expectant expression.

'Very well, seeing as I said so this morning, though I'll be calling you in for lunch soon,' Snape explained. 'You will wait five minutes before going out, however, as I first need to go and check on something,' he continued on firmly. Harry nodded in agreement and sat back down in his seat, turning his attention back to the jigsaw once more.

Snape left him to it and headed upstairs towards his lab. That morning he had brewed a rather potent yet delicate substance, which was the base of several anti-dotes that Madam Pomfrey liked to keep handy at Hogwarts just in case. After brewing, the potion needed to be left for several hours to settle so by now they should be ready to move into a larger container.

Snape entered his lab and noted the acrid smell, which the potion produced during brewing, had mostly dissipated due to leaving the window open slightly to flush some fresh air through.

He moved across to the bench where he had left the vials to check that they had settled as needed. All looked fine, apart from one on the end, which immediately caught his attention. The vial was missing its stopper, which was strangely laying on the bench only centimetres away, and, as well as that, the substance within had not settled to the bottom as it should have done. It was most curious.

Snape's forehead creased in deliberation as he picked the vial up to inspect it. The potion was known to be volatile, but to not settle properly when all the others had done so meant that it had to have been disturbed at some point during the process…and the fact that the stopper was out…

Snape's mind began to work in overdrive, formulating a possible theory and the theory it settled on was one involving a certain twelve-year-old boy. But no… Harry knew better than to come into his lab without permission or supervision. The boy could not possibly have been so foolish; there had to be another explanation…

The potion was known to produce a build up of gas, perhaps the build up had caused the stopper to pop out if he had not placed it far enough in to begin with, but then that didn't explain why the potion had failed to settle at the bottom.

Snape sighed heavily, folding his arms across his chest in serious contemplation before stepping back and hearing a crunch beneath his left foot. The bridge of his nose furrowed instantly as he took his foot away and bent down to discover what was unmistakably a chocolate frog wrapper.

'Harry?' Snape re-entered the kitchen in long, purposeful strides. Harry was still at the table and looked up to find Snape almost upon him.

'Er… yes sir?' He asked quietly, noticing the serious look on Snape's face.

'Tell me again what you did while I wasn't here,' Snape instructed in a low, measured tone.

'My jigsaw, sir,' Harry repeated after a slight hesitation.

'And that is all, is it?' Snape pressed.

Harry looked back at him for a moment but then nodded fervently, his bottom lip sucked in between his teeth.

Snape sighed as he folded his arms, surveying the boy before him. He'd been back less than ten minutes, been the boy's official guardian for less than an hour and already he had to deal with something.

Harry continued to look up at him with a wide-eyed, rather innocent expression… almost _too_ innocent. Snape noted the boy's leg beginning to jiggle underneath the table the way it always did when Harry was under pressure.

'If you are lying to me, Mr Potter, I am going to be extremely… _displeased_, do you hear me?' Snape stated calmly, yet adding some authoritative strength to his voice.

Harry pressed his lips together but then a moment later simply nodded his head.

'Very well,' Snape said, once again placing his hands down on the back of the seat next to Harry, though not before retrieving something from his pocket, 'then perhaps you can explain to me how _this _found its way on to my potions lab floor?'

He held the chocolate frog wrapper up.

Harry looked at it, his face showing a hint of surprise and perhaps confusion.

'I… I don't know sir,' he said softly. 'Maybe… maybe it was from when I was up in the lab the last time… when I was help - '

'As I recall the last time you were up there was several days ago, before Mrs Higgins visited from the Ministry, and you didn't have any chocolate then.'

'Well… maybe the wrapper was still in my pocket from before and it fell out,' Harry offered swiftly, his face beginning to flush slightly.

'I have been up to my lab several times since then, so why would it be only now that I find a wrapper on the floor directly where I walk, hm?'

Harry didn't see to have an answer, his leg just jiggled a little more vigorously.

'Well, there's one way to sort this out,' Snape said swiftly and before Harry knew it Snape had moved to the kitchen cupboard and retrieved the chocolate frog box.

'Last time I looked there were two left… let's see shall we?'

Harry knew his jig was up the moment Snape put his hand into the box – there would only be one chocolate frog left meaning he must have eaten the other one that morning. How could he have been so stupid! He must have put the wrapper into his pocket and it had fallen out while he was up in the lab, maybe while trying to shoo Bumble out.

Snape withdrew his hand and threw the lone chocolate frog down on the counter top before advancing back towards Harry and taking him firmly under the chin, leaning down to meet him eye to eye.

'I do _not_ tolerate lying, young man, as you well know by now.'

'I went up into your lab,' Harry relented instantly, feeling slightly sick in the stomach. 'But it was only to get my snitch,' he carried on quickly trying to exonerate himself. 'I was playing with it outside, not on my broom or anything, but it flew up too high and then in to the lab 'cause the window was open,' he rushed out quickly and Snape withdrew his hand away from his chin.

'And you think that was a good enough excuse to go up there without permission or supervision, do you?' Snape said sharply.

'I didn't think you'd mind, it was just to get my snitch…' Harry tried but Snape wasn't having a bar of it.

'If you didn't think I would mind then why did you lie to me?' He pressed on.

Harry looked down into his lap at that, finding himself outwitted.

'I didn't think you'd find out, sir,' he said softly.

'No, of course you didn't,' Snape said with a little exasperation, 'but once again your curious fingers got the better of you and left a trail.'

'Sir?' Harry questioned, frowning slightly… sure, the wrapper was really a dead give away that he had been in there but surely the Professor didn't know he'd touched anything!

'You touched one of those vials while you were up there, didn't you?'

'How… how do you know, sir?' Harry asked with a sinking stomach.

'I have a knack for these things, Mr Potter, as well as the fact that the potion has not settled as it should have, it was obviously disturbed by being moved.'

'Oh,' Harry said softly, clasping his hands together.

'"Oh", is correct. Do you have any idea how dangerous that potion is!' Snape set into him.

'I just looked so strange and I only picked it up… the stopper fell out and…'

'And if you had even so much as got a drop of it on your skin you would have been in very bad shape, the potion is at a concentrated, potent stage at the moment. _When_ are you going to learn to think before you do something foolish!' Snape scolded firmly.

Snape exhaled the way he always did when he was trying to calm himself and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

'You went into my lab without permission, _obviously_ used magic to do so which is another thing I am trying to understand why you would do when you know how _serious_ that is, picked up a substance which you had no idea of what it was or what it could potentially do to you and on top of all that you _lied_ to me!'

'I'm sorry,' Harry uttered, beginning to feel extremely foolish and sorry for himself, why hadn't he just waited until Snape got home to get his snitch back. What had he been thinking?!

Without another word Snape suddenly reached out and grabbed the top of his arm, pulling him up to stand and then, before Harry could really register, turned him to the side and landed an impressive smack square across his bum.

'Ow!' Harry couldn't help but react.

'_That _was for lying to me,' Snape said firmly, turning Harry back to face him and holding him firmly just above the elbows of both arms. 'I do not tolerate lying, Harry, do you understand me?'

Harry nodded miserably, snaking a hand back to rub at the stinging spot.

'As for the other things, we're going to have a little discussion about them. Go up to your room and think about your behaviour, I'll be up momentarily and you can explain to me why you acted so foolishly.'

Harry didn't like the sound of that at all but he nodded in understanding and began to move off.

'Honestly, Harry, I have guardianship for less than an hour and already I have to punish you!' Snape scolded at him as he retreated.

Harry stewed up in his bedroom for a good fifteen minutes, Snape's last words before he had gone upstairs ringing in his ears.

'_Honestly, Harry, I have guardianship for less than an hour and already I have to punish you!'_

That was true! The professor had trusted him to stay at home while he went to the Dursleys, for him, to sort out the guardianship and he'd completely blown it!

After the fifteen minutes of stewing, which to Harry felt like hours, Snape finally came up, knocked on his door and entered. Harry sat up on the edge of his bed, his feet dangling just about the ground and looked at his knees, his hands wedged underneath his legs.

Snape took the chair from underneath the small desk and sat down in front of him.

'Explain to me,' he said simply.

Harry took a deep breath, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand feeling miserable.

'I was playing outside with the snitch Ron gave me, not on my broom 'cause I know I wasn't to fly,' he added pointedly, 'but the snitch flew into the window and… I wanted to get it back…'

'Why did you just not wait for me to come home?' Snape questioned.

'I don't know…' Harry shrugged after some hesitation.

'Yes, you do,' Snape said firmly.

'I just wanted to get it back… to keep playing and… I didn't think you'd find out,' Harry relented after a long, silence.

'Hm, and the truth comes out, go on,' Snape prompted.

'So I went up to your lab - '

'After you had performed unsupervised and underage magic,' Snape intoned sharply at Harry's omission. 'You were given special permission to perform magic while you were recovering, while being supervised, but you know that doing magic under any other circumstance is completely _unacceptable_!'

'I know,' Harry nodded despondently. 'And then… when I got to the lab I found my snitch but I saw the vials there and… they looked interesting… and I picked one up to look at it better.'

Snape inhaled sharply with clear vexation.

'You know potions can be potentially dangerous, Harry, for you to plough ahead and touch something you have no understanding of is nothing but recklessness!' Snape rebuked. 'Not to mention the fact you disrupted part of the process making that vial completely useless.'

'Sorry,' Harry uttered, 'sorry for stuffing up your work - '

'No,' Snape cut across sharply, putting a finger under Harry's chin and forcing him to look up once more. 'Ruining a potential potion of mine is one thing, Harry, and I am most certainly angry about that, but I am _more_ angry about the fact that you put yourself in danger, _yet again!_ You're safety is my first priority, it is my responsibility now and I assure you, I will do everything in my power to protect you from being hurt.'

Harry felt something swell in his chest at that pronouncement yet it also only solidified the regret he was feeling at behaving so stupidly right at the time the professor was agreeing to become his guardian.

'I shouldn't have done it, it was stupid,' Harry murmured, hot tears filling his eyes again. 'And now you're angry with me and I've only been your ward for an hour!'

Snape leaned in closer and set Harry with a steadfast look.

'Yes, I am angry and yes I am not pleased that my first duty as your guardian seems to be having to punish you, but that's just it… it's the duty I accepted when I signed that document this morning, regardless of the timing, do you understand?'

Harry pressed his lips together for a moment but then nodded.

'Good,' Snape acknowledged. 'Now, do you remember what I told you after you went missing at The Burrow?'

Harry looked back at him, his mind clearly running back to the moment.

'You need to learn that being disobedient and reckless holds consequences. Perhaps you are too young to fully understand the more serious repercussions of your actions at the moment so we'll deal with it in a way you can understand…'

'Well, do you?' Snape prompted

'Yes,' Harry nodded slowly, realising where this was going and finding himself not in the least bit surprised. After all, it was only that morning that he had thought to himself how you always knew what you were getting and what to expect with Professor Snape.

Harry sat at the table finishing his tinned spaghetti and toast off, which Snape had supplied him as a late lunch, and wiggled intermittently at the dull sting that continued to hum across his backside. After an hour of being confined to his bedroom with an aching rear end and the feelings of regret and a little guilt coursing through him he was happy to be back downstairs where things seemed to have resettled to some sort of normality again.

Snape was clattering around behind him doing something in the cupboards just as a large, tawny feathered owl fluttered across the window.

'Ohhh, a letter!' Harry piped up, spinning around in his seat, a half eaten piece of toast in his hand.

Snape immediately clicked his long, spider like fingers at him.

'Turn around and finish your lunch,' he said firmly before closing a cupboard door with a bang and striding towards the back door to retrieve whatever the owl had delivered.

Harry waited several minutes, absently picking apart the corners of his toast, before he finally heard the back door squeak closed and Snape's footsteps returning. Snape seemed to have a tight yet seemingly unreadable expression on his face as his eyes scanned across the small roll of parchment.

Harry continued to wait but when no explanation seemed forthcoming he decided to jump in.

'So, what is it?'

Snape's eyes flicked up.

'Why do you always seem to think that you should be privy to every item of mail that is delivered, hm?'

Harry merely shrugged before scooping another spoonful of spaghetti on top of his piece of toast.

'Is it private then?' Harry pressed on. 'Is it from Dumbledore?'

'No, it is not,' Snape said sounding a little irritated.

'What… it's not private or it's not from Dumbledore?' Harry ploughed on until Snape set a quelling look to him.

'For someone who has just been confined to his bedroom for the last hour and nursing a smarting rear end I would think you would be a little bit more… _restrained_… in how you are speaking to me.'

'Sorry,' Harry intoned, taking his eyes down for a moment.

'Better. Now, if you are able to control your mouth for a moment you may actually find out,' Snape stated smoothly and Snape then proceeded to read out the letter in his hands.

_Dear Severus and Harry,_

_We have just had some correspondence from Professor Dumbledore and we are delighted to hear that the guardianship has gone through, how wonderful for you both!…_

Snape cleared his throat a little awkwardly.

…_We would love for you both to come to dinner on Friday night as a small celebration._

_We certainly hope you can make it._

_Please let me know if you can come as soon as possible._

_Looking forward to seeing you both,_

_Molly Weasley_

'Cool!' Harry stated enthusiastically as soon as Snape had lowered the letter down.

'I take it from that statement that you are eager for us to attend then?' Snape queried a little dryly.

'Yeah, course… aren't you?' Harry stated. 'It's dinner at the Weasleys… I'll get to see Ron, the food's always awesome and you can do… whatever it is you usually do when you're there,' Harry finished a little slowly, not really sure of what Snape did while he and Ron were off up in Ron's bedroom or doing something. How exactly _did_ Mr and Mrs Weasley entertain the man?

Snape's forehead furrowed a little at Harry's statement before he leaned down against the counter.

'I suppose we could make an appearance,' he said evenly, looking down at the letter once more. 'What do they mean, a celebration?' He added slowly as if more to himself than to Harry.

'I dunno, just a dinner, I guess,' Harry shrugged.

'Hmm,' Snape nodded after a moment then folded the letter up and turned his eyes to Harry again.

'Have you finished?'

'Yeah,' Harry nodded, picking his plate up and taking it over to the sink. He ran some water over it for a moment, thinking about something before finally deciding to just ask.

'So… can I go flying this afternoon still?'

The look on Snape's face pretty much gave him his answer.

'What do you think?' Snape responded grimly.

'Guess not then,' Harry conceded.

'Correct, Mr Potter, certainly not after this morning's behaviour,' Snape nodded before turning his eyes towards the living room. 'Now, follow me… this should have been done as soon as I got back but I got distracted with other things,' he said pointedly. Harry bit his lip a little shamefaced.

In the living room, Harry was a little taken aback at seeing a cardboard box sitting on the sofa seat filled with various recognisable items. He turned his nose up, his cheeks flushing slightly, as Snape pulled out the items of clothing.

'What'd you bring all this back for?' Harry questioned looking put out.

'They are your possessions and I believe _you _should be the one to say what happens to them,' Snape stated evenly, though with a significant look at Harry. 'The clothes I assume are not needed?'

'No,' Harry said flatly, averting his eyes, and Snape threw them swiftly to the side before turning back to Harry and fixing him with a steady look.

'What about the other things?'

Harry hesitated but finally took a step up to the box to look inside.

'My Edred Eagle books!' He exclaimed, suddenly brightening as he scooped up the three dog-eared, battered books.

'I take it then, that you are now _pleased_ I brought these things back for you,' Snape intoned, shaking his head a little at Harry's sudden change of heart.

'I love these books!' Harry stated nodding. 'Thanks… thanks for bringing them back for me,' he added a little sheepishly.

'You're welcome, though if they are so… dear to you…then why did you not tell me about them when I asked you if there was anything you wished for me to bring back?' Snape queried as he watched Harry clutch the tattered books to his chest.

Harry looked up at him for a brief moment before finally just shrugging and glancing back to the box.

'Oh, and my comics too, cool,' Harry said, reaching down again and picking them up.

'There are some drawings in there as well which I took down from your bedroom walls,' Snape added, deciding not to push Harry on his lack of an answer.

'Do you want me to stick them up on the walls, sir?' Harry asked, a cheeky grin beginning to form on his face.

Snape's eyes narrowed.

'No, you've done more than enough dallying with magic today,' he said sharply, reaching down and taking the drawings out himself. 'I will see to them, you put those away,' he said, nodding to the books and comics now in Harry's hands.

Harry nodded, a wide smile still on his face, before turning to go.

'Thanks sir!' He called back over his shoulder.

'Are you ready, Harry?' Snape questioned as Harry entered the living room pulling his shoes on. 'Tardiness is not a good trait.'

'No, I'm ready, I'm ready!' Harry exclaimed. 'Oooh, I wonder what we're gonna have for dinner?' he added eagerly as he got to Snape's side.

'Stop thinking about your stomach and do your shoelace up,' Snape ordered, clicking his fingers towards Harry's feet and looking a little impatient.

It wasn't really Harry's chatter that was grating at him, or even the fact that he was facing another evening being entertained by the Weasleys… it was simply the word 'celebration' in Molly's letter that was gnawing at him. What exactly did they have in mind? Of course, he was internally satisfied and relieved and… thankful that he now had Harry officially but he certainly didn't want any kind of hoopla made about it. He hoped that it was just a dinner as Harry seemed to be expecting.

A minute later, they both stepped out of the Weasleys' fireplace, Harry gripping tightly to Snape's arm and coughing a little before opening his eyes to take in the scene before them. It was not just the red headed Weasleys smiling back at them but also a few other familiar faces - notably Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore as well as a beaming Hermione.

'Surprise!' They all chorused together. Harry felt Snape tense a little next to him but he couldn't help grinning wider and wider. His eyes traveled upwards to fall on a large banner strung across one corner of the room ablaze with the words:

_**It's a Boy!**_

Snape's suspicion over the word 'celebration' seemed to have been well founded after all.


	31. Severus, not Sir

**Chapter 31**

**Severus, not Sir**

'Oh!' Harry breathed out as his view of the painted banner was suddenly obscured by Mrs Weasley. She encircled him with a smothering hug, followed by a kiss to the top of his head. He couldn't quite breath properly but was thankfully released a moment later to take a sideways glance up at Snape, not at all surprised by what he found – the man was, predictably, fixed stiffly to the spot, his lip curled slightly and eyes narrowed as they travelled from the banner across to the 'welcome brigade' and then back up to the banner again. It seemed the professor's worst fears about the evening had indeed been realised.

'It's a boy! Get it?' Fred piped up as he took a step towards Harry, nudging him with his elbow, though clearly his pronouncement, accompanied by the devilish grin on his face, was more aimed at Snape than to anyone else. 'Me and George cooked it up this morning, Mum said it was just the thing!' He added pointedly.

'Hm… yes, definitely most appropriate,' Professor McGonagall chimed in after Snape made no move to speak. Her voice was even in tone but the amused look in her eye was unmistakable. Harry noticed Snape shoot her a glare that could have quite possibly blasted a hole in the wall, yet Professor McGonagall simply smiled back pleasantly at him and raised her glass.

Part of Harry expected Snape to grasp him by the scruff of the neck in a second and haul him back through the fireplace but after a few moments the professor still hadn't moved or made any kind of acknowledgment for that matter. Harry decided he had better say something instead.

'Er… wow, I didn't know you were all coming!' He exclaimed with enthusiasm despite Snape's less than cheerful manner beside him.

'Well, we're all so happy to hear that you've recovered, Harry, that your memory has returned,' Mrs Weasley said, giving him another sideways squeeze, 'and now the guardianship as well…it's something special, something that should be _celebrated_,' Mrs Weasley emphasised with a forceful look to Snape as she did so.

'Tha's right!' Hagrid added, holding his glass up and slopping a little over the side. He moved forwards and brought Harry against him in a bone-crushing hug then pulled away and looked Harry up and down as if assessing him. 'You've grown, Harry, a few inches I'd say. What've you been feedin' him, Professor?' He asked heartily as he looked to Snape who was still glaring at the banner as if willing it to burst into flames.

Snape heard Hagrid's rambunctious assertion but ignored it. He pulled his dark, glowering eyes away from the banner and took a deep, inward breath, closing his eyes against the sight before him.

Blast them! Blast the lot of them! He should have known… he should have read between the lines of Molly's letter and taken his suspicions seriously. Seeing the word 'celebration' had sent alarm bells ringing immediately. Why hadn't he heeded his own internal warning instincts? But then again, what could he have done – a person does not just ignore an invitation from one Molly Weasley, especially where Harry was involved, and the boy most certainly wouldn't have taken a 'we're not going' without a fair bit of demonstrative whining which would have made his ears ring incessantly. No – he had been damned if he did and damned if he didn't in this situation.

'Oh for goodness sake, Severus!' Minerva's shrill vibrations cut through him causing his eyes to fly open. 'Stop looking so railroaded and sit down!' She all but ordered as she herself took occupancy of one of the many mismatched chairs that were scattered willy-nilly around the cluttered room.

'The man's in need of a drink, that's all,' Arthur said after clearing his throat.

Before Snape knew it Arthur had pushed a glass of… something into his hands. Snape took it, turning his eyes down to Harry who looked back at him as if waiting for something. The boy's cheeks were flushed pink and eyes shone with enjoyment.

'Why did you not inform us that this was to be a … _party_?' Snape questioned a little darkly as he continued to stand resolutely in the middle of the room like centrepiece.

Harry instinctively began to roll his eyes at the professor's query (wasn't it obvious?) though managed to stop himself before Snape caught him. His self-restraint enabled him to catch the fleeting, yet still pointed look shared between Mrs Weasley and Professor McGonagall. Before he knew it Harry had piped up the answer, which everyone else in the room seemed to instinctively know apart from Snape himself.

' 'Cause you don't like parties and you wouldn't have come,' he blurted out. There was a momentary silence after Harry's statement to which Snape stared down at him with a cocked eyebrow. Thankfully, for Harry's sake, Dumbledore stepped in to relieve the tension.

'Seems your young charge has worked you out perfectly, Severus!' Dumbledore chuckled.

'Hm…' Snape managed to reply roughly. He drew himself up a little, his fingers twitching at his side before he suddenly turned on his heel and took ownership of the nearest seat to him, still giving Harry a cautioning look.

'Cauldron cake, Harry?' A voice piped up from behind as conversation sprang up again and Harry watched Dumbledore and Minerva move across to where Snape was sitting.

'Ron, he's only just got here, you haven't even said hello yet!' An officious voice followed. He turned and as expected found Ron's freckly face grinning back at him. He had an enormous plate in his hands laden with cakes which he held up to Harry's eye level. Next to him, just as Harry knew she would be due to the tone of voice he'd heard, was Hermione, looking at Ron rather sharply. 'Why do you always think of your stomach first?' She berated as Harry watched with silent amusement.

It was the first time he'd seen his friend since the incident at Hogwarts had happened and of course since he'd regained his memory, though from the look she was giving Ron Harry began to wonder that maybe if she had turned up on Snape's doorstep with that 'Hermione like' expression on her face it just may have been enough to jog his memory back into focus.

'I wasn't thinking of my stomach I was thinking of Harry's,' Ron replied stubbornly. 'And we don't need to say hello because he's been round here heaps of times these holidays, isn't that right, Harry?'

'Oh, er… yeah I have,' Harry nodded a little awkwardly as Hermione turned her attention to him. He took a cauldron cake off the teetering pile before he spoke again. 'Though I didn't exactly remember you then, did I?' He added, a grin beginning to form.

'Yeah, I _knew_ you were beginning to remember stuff when you came round for your birthday, I _knew_ it!' Ron stated. 'Remember? When we were talking about Fluffy?'

Harry nodded in agreement before turning his attention to Hermione.

'Er… sorry for not writing or anything… it's just I didn't remember who you were so…' Harry tried to explain but Hermione cut him off.

'Oh, never mind about that!' She said briskly. 'How _are_ _you_, Harry? I've been thinking about you all holidays, when you just left Hogwarts like that after… well after everything that happened and we didn't even get to see you before you left… and then when Professor Dumbledore explained what had happened and said that you had gone to Snape's…'

'I'm good… It's all good,' Harry stated, nodding as Hermione paused looking curiously at him. 'You do know about everything? I mean… with my memory and why I went to Snape's and… and the guardianship and stuff…' Harry continued, suddenly wondering.

'Of course I do, otherwise I would be wondering what I was doing here wouldn't I?' Hermione responded. 'But I can't believe it, I mean… Snape your guardian! I mean, I know I never thought of him as that bad like you two did, but…' Hermione trailed off at which point all three children turned their attention to across the room where Snape was sitting, swirling his drink around his glass looking darkly at it. He looked up to find the three children staring at him, to which he responded to with a suspicious look back at them.

'He doesn't look very happy, does – oh!' Ron started before cutting off mid sentence as Mrs Weasley pounced on them.

'Ronald, what are you doing with those?!' Mrs Weasley demanded sharply causing their attention to snap away from Snape. Mrs Weasley's hands were on her hips as she looked down at the plate of cauldron cakes. Harry immediately stopped chewing and hid the half eaten one behind his back. 'These are for later _after_ we've eaten, young man, dinner will be ready in five minutes!' Mrs Weasley stated a little brusquely, taking the plate from Ron's hands and removing it back into the kitchen.

Predictably, Hermione immediately set an 'I told you so' look to Ron as Harry hurriedly ate the rest of the 'forbidden' cake before Mrs Weasley returned.

'Er… Anyways, what I was saying was Snape doesn't look too happy, does he?' Ron said, changing the subject and moving Hermione's attention away from him. Again the three of them turned back to look. Indeed, Snape was still sitting stiffly, staring mulishly across the room as the other adults chatted animatedly around him.

'He's alright,' Harry said, though his tone not really convincing, 'he just didn't expect everyone to be here…' He tried to explain but before he could continue Hagrid noticed them looking over and lumbered across to them, taking Harry by the arm.

'Come'n, Harry, come talk to me, I've been so worried bout you an' all,' he rumbled before collapsing into the nearby armchair making the legs creak ominously. He took a loud sip of his drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then set his warm, beetle-like eyes to them once more.

'I think I been makin' Dumbledore crazy a bit, always askin' after ya and how you were goin'. Course, I knew Snape'd get you right as rain with your memory, nobody better than him to fix you up!' Hagrid stated surely. 'Still the guardianship took me by surprise, never struck me as the family type, Severus, but he's taken you in and all and I never seen you lookin' so healthy _or_ happy, Harry, certainly never comin' from your aunt and uncles. Na… Snape's been lookin' after you good, tha's for sure!' Hagrid stated, raising his voice a little over the other conversations and causing Snape to look over at the sound of his name. Hagrid raised his glass to him.

'You done good, Severus, look at his rosy cheeks 'ere!' Hagrid said jovially, flinging an arm around Harry and patting him on the side of the head. Harry grinned awkwardly across to the professor as Hagrid continued to hold him in a kind of headlock.

'That he has,' Mrs Weasley's voice piped up from the doorway, 'and on that note – dinner's up everyone, sorry we can't eat outside in the garden this evening but it's still a bit wet and overcast out there from the rain this afternoon, still the dining table in the kitchen should be ok for all of us.'

'Oh, not to worry, Molly,' Dumbledore chimed in as he got to his feet, 'lead the way, it smells delicious!'

Once Hagrid had finally released him from his grip (after a few more ruffles of his hair) Harry, with Ron and Hermione, followed the others into the kitchen area to find that the usual Weasley table had been magically extended to accommodate the extra guests. The extension worked quite well, as long as people kept their elbows tucked in. Snape followed at the rear of the group, his black cloak, which he had not taken off, sweeping along the ground.

There was a bit of a commotion as people found their seats, Percy and Fred squabbling over one (which Percy seemed adamant that Fred had jinxed just for him to sit in) until Mr Weasley stepped in and ordered the boys to sit – Percy doing so quite hesitantly.

Harry took a seat in the middle of the rectangular table as offered by Mrs Weasley, Snape pulled out the chair next to him on his right as Ron and Hermione took the remaining seats on his left.

'Are you alright, sir?' Harry asked softly, leaning in to Snape's side. Snape looked down at him momentarily, his lips pressed together.

'I am fine,' he stated evenly, 'although it would have been more prudent to have told me of their arrangements, _despite_ your reasoning as to why they didn't,' he added in a low, slightly admonishing tone.

'I think they wanted to surprise us, sir,' Harry reasoned thoughtfully.

'I do not do surprises,' Snape uttered roughly, his dark eyes suddenly following the movements of Arthur Weasley as the man stood up with a glass in one hand and a spoon in the other.

'If I could just make a toast and reaffirm why we're here before we all start tucking in,' Mr Weasley stated after clinking the spoon against the edge of his glass several times to get everyone's attention. Snape felt his fingers tighten against the armrests of his wooden chair – another speech, just like at Harry's birthday dinner, at least _that_ one had been aimed at the boy, this one, however, was bound to include him in some sickly sentiment.

Mr Weasley held his glass up and turned his attention to Harry and Snape sitting side by side.

'Firstly, to Harry… we're all so happy to see you sitting here now, recovered and healthy and happy,' Mr Weasley said warmly as Harry flushed a little at the attention yet couldn't help but smile back. 'And we know, that now the guardianship has gone through you are in the best of hands, which brings us to Severus…' Mr Weasley lingered for a moment with a somewhat wry smile on his face. 'You may not be the most _conventional _of parents,' he finally said, evoking some subdued chuckling from around the table. Snape merely folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow a fraction, '…but there is no denying what you have given Harry over these past weeks. I know myself and Molly have both commented numerous times how happy Harry has been and although it has taken some getting used to,' Arthur noted, throwing a pointed look towards Ron who shifted a little awkwardly under his father's gaze, 'it is clear is has been the right thing.'

'So, on that note and in the spirit of Fred and George's banner,' Arthur continued, now grinning widely, 'I would say to you good luck and welcome to Parenthood!'

'Hear! Hear!' Dumbledore chimed in heartily, lifting his own glass upwards and setting his twinkling eyes to Snape. 'Couldn't have said it better myself, Arthur!'

Snape continued to sit unmoving in his seat despite the line of raised glasses before him, though after a moment he managed a roughly uttered 'thankyou' as he noticed Harry watching him closely at his side. Despite the ridiculousness of it all it would not do to show rudeness or disrespect in front of the boy – not when he was always so strict on those things with Harry.

'Ah, tha's the spirit!' Hagrid declared at Snape's uttered acknowledgement as he took out a huge checkered handkerchief from his pocket and began to dab at the corners of his eyes with it. 'Yer in good hands, Harry… good hands…'

* * *

'Wow, that was the best meal ever!' Harry declared, leaning back against the side of Ron's bed as he tucked his legs up underneath one another. 'I'm so full! I think that was even better than my birthday dinner your mum did for me.'

'Ergh, me too but I don't want to think about that… I ate _way_ too much,' Ron stated sluggishly as he leaned his head against the wall. 'I shouldn't have had that last bit of pudding,' he added, shaking his head before turning to Harry looking suddenly curious.

'What's Snape's cooking like? I mean… does he actually cook?'

'Of course he does, Ron,' Hermione interjected before Harry could respond. Both boys turned to look at her. 'I mean, Harry's been living with him for all these weeks, he had to cook meals, didn't he,' she added as if it were the most obvious thing.

'Well I don't know,' Ron replied a little defensively, 'maybe he _transfigured_ stuff into food or something.'

'You can't, it goes against Gamp's law of… oh, never mind,' Hermione said, waving her hand dismissively. Harry glanced between them both for a moment, grinning to himself. It was good to be back with them both again; good to _remember_ them both again.

'It's ok, actually,' Harry piped up after a moment, 'Snape's cooking I mean,' he added as both Hermione and Ron looked at him curiously. 'I mean, it's usually pretty simple but it's ok, just boringly healthy,' Harry added, screwing his face up a little as thoughts of bran flakes, large spoonfuls of cabbage and never ending glasses of milk crossed his mind.

'Man, I cannot imagine Snape in a kitchen,' Ron said momentarily, shaking his head at the image. Hermione rolled her eyes a little but then set her attention to Harry again.

'So, tell me about the guardianship, Harry,' she prompted. 'Before you got here tonight Dumbledore was telling us that the paperwork had all gone through after an interview or something.'

'Oh… yeah,' Harry nodded a little sheepishly, he still felt slightly embarrassed at how he had behaved towards Mrs Higgins that day and how he had jumped to conclusions. 'This lady from the Ministry had to come and check that everything was ok and that I was ok with Snape becoming my guardian.'

'And… you are, aren't you?' Hermione questioned slowly and carefully.

'Yeah, of course,' Harry nodded emphatically.

'Sorry, Harry… I'm just still getting used to the idea,' Hermione added softly at seeing the dogged look on Harry's face.

Harry nodded.

'He does seem different though,' Hermione continued thoughtfully as a sudden silence prevailed between them. 'I mean, the way he looks at you is different, I noticed that right away.'

'Mum and Dad have been saying that for weeks,' Ron stated, nodding.

'So… now you've got your memory back and everything,' Ron pressed on a little hesitantly.

'Yeah, I remember what he was like at school… like how he used to treat me,' Harry nodded quickly, following Ron's train of thought, 'but he saw me differently back then… it's all different,' Harry emphasised.

Harry fell silent once again, looking back and forth between his two friends. He knew they didn't understand and how could they? He and Professor Snape had been through so much and talked about so much over the past weeks – he would never be able to explain it all to them and part of him didn't want to. It was almost too private - just something between himself and Snape. How could he explain to them how he had felt when Snape hugged him or when he had acknowledged his house as being Harry's home also or when Snape had told him those three words '_I love you'_? No one had ever said that to him before. No, it was enough that his friends just accepted it.

He looked down and pulled at the toe of his sock before hitching it back into place and doing it again.

'It's just nice, you know,' he suddenly found himself saying softly. ' It's nice to have someone there. I mean, you guys have always had your parents; I only had the Dursleys…'

'We _know, _Harry,' Hermione nodded as Harry trailed off. He looked up and smiled a silent 'thanks' at Hermione for her clear understanding.

'Hey,' Ron breathed as if he were about to announce something extremely serious, 'what's going to happen at Hogwarts?' He continued, now looking at Harry with sudden curiosity.

'What do you mean?' Harry screwed his nose up a little. 'I'm going back at the start of the term just like you guys…'

'No, I mean with Snape being your official guardian now and everything… isn't it gonna be like having a parent there the whole time, not just teachers?'

Harry stopped pulling at his sock and pressed his lips together. He hadn't thought about things that way before. How _was_ Snape going to be once school started? A sudden vision of the professor striding into the Great Hall and scolding him for some minor misbehaviour, or worse, _smacking_ him, flew into his head making his stomach clench. It had been mortifying enough when Snape had smacked him in front of Mr and Mrs Weasley that time when he and Ron had gone missing but in front of people at school – surely the man wouldn't contemplate that!

'I guess I hadn't really thought about it,' Harry replied slowly, sounding a little uncertain. 'You don't think he'd really do the whole… parent thing in front of everyone, do you?' He added momentarily, looking between Ron and Hermione for some reassurance.

Ron shrugged.

'I dunno, Harry, parents can be weird sometimes. Mum once whacked me right in the middle of the street in Diagon Alley,' he said, his ears turning slightly red as he did so. 'She didn't care who was watching.'

Harry swallowed, beginning to feel a little ill. Professor Snape hadn't hesitated one bit at the Weasleys when he and Ron finally found their way back… but then there was other stuff too…

The more he thought about it the more questions popped into his head. What was going to happen with Bumble? Would Snape still have time for him once he was back teaching? Would he still let him help out with potions in his lab? And what about reading together in the evenings? As much as it seemed a little childish he loved the evening reading time…he'd missed out on that when he was younger and he didn't want it to stop now.

Ron's simple question had just unleashed a tidal wave of thoughts… and fears.

* * *

'Top up of brandy for you, Severus?' Arthur asked, leaning forwards with the bottle.

'No, thankyou I'm fine,' Snape replied, shaking his head slightly as he waved a dismissive hand over his half empty glass. Arthur leant back again and placed the bottle back down on the table in the centre of the room.

Snape took a swift glance to the mantle clock as he took another slow sip of his drink. Once dinner had finished (where he'd had to endure once again the sight of Harry gorging himself on mouthfuls of sugar filled desserts) the children had exited to their own amusements leaving the adults to their conversations in the living room – most of which, to Snape's vexation, centred on Harry, the guardianship and what a great 'parent' he had become.

'I have to say, which Severus can attest to, I had my doubts at the start,' Minerva said lightly, her spectacles slipping to the bridge of her nose.

'Oh?' Molly questioned, offering a plate of homemade toffees around while throwing a quick look at Snape.

'Completely out of his depth the first time I came around to drop those clothes and toys off…'

Snape pursed his lips even thinner than what they had been before and inhaled sharply at Minerva's assertion.

'I was handling things _just fine_, thankyou Minerva,' he stated rather coolly.

'Just fine, Severus? You were practically tearing your hair out when I arrived on your doorstep and running poor Harry ragged as well…'

Snape continued to look back at her with a rather icy demeanour though he decided not to respond again. As much as he didn't like to admit it to himself he knew it was true that he had not dealt with Harry particularly well during those first few days – still Minerva did not have to go bleating about it to everyone.

'…but you did surprise me after all,' Minerva finished, slightly raising her glass to Snape's direction.

'Yes, it all worked out, didn' it,' Hagrid joined in from the corner of the room where he had squeezed his frame into one of the cushioned armchairs. 'As soon as you told me, Headmaster, I knew Harry was in the best possible hands to recover and it worked out ev'n better… gettin' him away from those Dursleys,' Hagrid rumbled, his face darkening for a moment as if the name left a bitter taste in his mouth. 'Never seen Harry so healthy n' happy lookin', tha's for sure!'

'You could have bowled me over with a feather when I heard about the guardianship!' Minerva spoke up again. 'I would never have believed it but from what I hear Harry seems more than content to stay in your care.' Minerva finished and there was a silence as everyone turned their attention to Snape as if waiting for him to respond.

He cleared his throat.

'It seemed the most logical choice,' he said carefully, looking at Dumbledore as he did so. Albus looked back at him with faint interest although his eyes portrayed something deeper – after all, only he really knew the extent of what Snape and Harry had been through to get to this point. 'He obviously wasn't getting what he needed from his aunt and uncles, I merely stepped in to take on the duty.'

'Oh, Severus, you make it sound so clinical!' Molly exclaimed lightly. 'I don't think it's a secret the care and attention you have given him since he has come to live with you… and the affection that has come out of it,' Molly added. Snape grimaced.

'Ah, well how could you not have affection for 'im?' Hagrid said with fondness in his voice. 'He's a good boy, Harry, a good boy. Always tries to do the right thing he does… no trouble to anyone.'

Snape straightened in his seat a little, his eyes unwavering from Hagrid at the gamekeeper's assessment of Harry's temperament and 'trouble-free' nature. Harry may not be a 'hoodlum' in any sense of the word, nor as arrogant or foolhardy as he had first deemed him to be, but he was certainly no angel. It was clear the 'Golden Boy' syndrome was still lingering, something he would be keeping an eye on at school. The boy finally had some concrete boundaries and expectations to adhere to and he wasn't going to let other people crumble that away with their cosseting attitudes.

'I assure you he has his moments,' Snape responded swiftly.

'Ah, but nothing bad though,' Hagrid said softly with a shake of his head.

_Perhaps time to dispel some of this 'Golden Child' delusion._

'I had to punish him only days ago for entering my laboratory without permission, playing with a potentially dangerous potion and then lying to me about it,' Snape retold smoothly, watching Hagrid's fond expression falter for a moment.

'Ah… well he's just curious… tha's all,' Hagrid put forward a little awkwardly a moment later.

'He puts himself into dangerous situations far too often because of that and because he doesn't think about consequences,' Snape said summarily. 'I do not wish for that to continue. He has been allowed far too much leeway when it comes to wandering outside the boundaries,' Snape added, looking meaningfully at Dumbledore. 'Something he has learned over the past few weeks and I do not want him being sent mixed messages,' he finished before taking a final sip of his drink and setting the empty glass down on the table before him.

There was a moment's silence before Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

'I believe what Severus is trying to say is that Harry finally has some consistency and he'd like to keep it that way.'

'Precisely,' Snape acknowledged. 'He had ten years of being brought up with little guidance from that so-called-family of his and then entered the wizarding world as 'the boy who lived' and treated differently because of it. He should be treated as any other child, which I believe I said many times last year.'

'My goodness, Severus, do you not think you are overreacting?' Minerva stated, her voice sounding a little higher than normal.

'Over reacting, Minerva? Let's see… he takes flight on his broom during a lesson without supervision and is rewarded with a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he disobeyed a direct instruction and goes head first into tackling a mountain troll and is rewarded with house points… should I continue?' Minerva's nostrils were beginning to flare but she remained silent. 'You do him a disservice when he is not dealt with appropriately,' Snape added in a sudden, low tone.

Minerva inhaled, straightening up a little as if about to 'vent' something but Dumbledore stepped in.

'Severus is correct,' he said evenly. Minerva looked to him in surprise. 'We have all agreed on the good job which he has done over the last few weeks, nobody can dispute how settled Harry seems. We should trust his judgement, I know that _I_ myself have perhaps been guilty of allowing Harry to stray beyond acceptable boundaries a little too much.'

'Children do need consistency,' Molly chimed in, nodding in agreement as she looked at Snape. 'Seems as though you have everything under control, Severus,' she added, smiling, before she suddenly reached down behind her chair. 'Perhaps you don't really need this but still, you may find something useful in it.'

She produced a package wrapped in white paper and handed it to Arthur, who in turn passed it across to Snape. He took it, eyeballing it suspiciously for several moments before flicking his eyes back to Molly.

'Well, go on, open it,' she prompted.

'Here?' Snape queried, looking around the room at Hagrid and Minerva and Dumbledore who were all looking back with interested yet amused expressions on their faces.

'Of course!' Molly laughed. 'It's not much, just something small to mark this… this new life.'

'New… life…?' Snape repeated slowly as he looked back down distrustfully at the package.

'Oh for goodness sake, Severus, stop being a parrot and just open the damn thing!' Minerva all but ordered.

Snape glared at her briefly before finally beginning to tear at the wrapping.

' A book,' he stated dryly as the last fold of paper was pulled away to reveal a medium sized hard-back book. His turned it over, his jaw tightening as he read the title.

Molly Blasted Weasley! Who else would have done this and insisted he open it then and there?

'What is it?' Hagrid rumbled, leaning his large frame forwards a little.

'A parenting book!' Molly exclaimed, almost clapping her hands together as she smiled widely. 'Oh, I know you seem to be doing fine,' Molly continued at seeing the look on Snape's face, 'but I just thought there's always times of uncertainty… wondering if you're doing the right thing or how you should handle something. That book was of great help to Arthur and me in years gone,' Molly finished with sincere conviction written all over her face.

Snape didn't move, merely sat there looking at the hard-backed book in his hands. A sudden realisation washed over him that taking on Harry also meant accepting the Weasleys into his life for the next… unforseen amount of years.

* * *

Snape and Harry stepped out from the floo an hour later, Harry instantly making the mistake of yawning widely.

'Shoes off then straight up to bed,' Snape instructed, noticing Harry trying to stifle his yawn at the last minute.

Harry grimaced slightly, more to himself than anything. Damn! Why couldn't he have held it in? It wasn't even really that late and he had questions on his mind, questions he didn't think he could sleep on, not after that conversation up in Ron's room that evening.

He stood and watched as Snape moved across the room towards the doorway, a wrapped package still tucked under the professor's arm which Harry had noticed just before they'd flooed from the Weasleys.

'What's that?' He questioned, now looking curiously at the package as Snape turned back from the doorway.

'What is what?'

'That box thingy under your arm, is it a present?' Harry asked suddenly, looking eager as he took a few steps forwards, realising his curiosity had just found something to eek out the time before bed.

Snape looked down at the item under his arm.

'Nothing that is of concern to you,' he answered a little briskly, taking the package into his hands. 'Bedtime, now!' He reiterated, emphasising his order with a click of his fingers towards the hallway.

'Can't I see it?' Harry pressed, staring at the package as if trying to see through the wrapping.

'No, you may not… you can, however, do as you are told and go up to bed,' Snape responded.

'Oh, but I'm not really tired yet and… and…' Harry took a deep breath, '…I wanted to talk to you about something… something about school.'

'Whatever it is it can wait until tomorrow,' Snape said swiftly, shaking his head.

'Well, what about reading then? Can we read a bit first?' Harry tried, hoping a reading session may extend into a talk.

'No,' Snape said a little sharply starting to sound a little impatient. 'I am tired and it is quite apparent you are as well. Now, I am getting fed up of repeating myself, upstairs now!'

Harry huffed a little irritably (as much as he though he could get away with in Snape's presence) but saw his defeat and dragged himself out of the room with Snape calling out to him that he would be up momentarily.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes a little blearily as sunlight streamed in underneath the curtains in his room. He turned over on to his back, one leg sticking out from under the covers. His room seemed a lot lighter than it normally did when he got up. Feeling a bit disoriented for a moment he craned his head around towards the little clock on his bedside table only to get a jolt of surprise at seeing the time.

9.15! … 9.15… And Snape hadn't been rapping on his door? Harry screwed his face up in puzzlement as he threw his covers back and set his bare feet to the floor.

Getting dressed in what had to be record time he flew down the stairs two at a time, slingshot-ing himself around the banister at the bottom towards the kitchen. Snape looked up from a long scroll of parchment he was writing on at the sound of Harry's abrupt entrance.

'Would you mind not entering as if you are a herd of Hippogriffs pounding through the house, how many times do I have to tell you to not run inside?' Snape said, his eyes fixed to Harry who made his way over to the kitchen table.

'Sorry,' Harry responded then furrowed his forehead a little. 'What's a Hippogriff?'

'An animal which may be easier to house train than you,' Snape said as he put his quill down and scrapped his chair back to stand up. 'Sit down, I'm putting some eggs on.'

'How come you let me sleep in so late?' Harry questioned as he took his seat at the table and then twisted around to follow Snape's movements towards the stove.

'You had a late night last night,' Snape replied smoothly as he produced a small, battered saucepan and set it on the stove top, 'and for what we have to do today I thought it best to let you sleep a little longer. Do not get used to it though,' he added pointedly.

'Why, are we going somewhere?' Harry rushed on, his eyes lighting up eagerly.

Snape spun around to look at him and paused for a moment before speaking.

'I think it is best if we go to Diagon Alley as soon as possible, that way you will have all your school books and be able to begin preparing for the term's work. We'll leave later this morning,' Snape explained easily, though there was more to it than simply wanting Harry introduced to 2nd year.

Indeed, the thought of having to go to Diagon Alley before the start of a school term with students and parents on every corner and in every store had been gnawing away at him ever since Harry's booklist had arrived. The evening before, once Harry was in bed, he had come to the conclusion that the sooner they went the better to avoid the crowds and as least students as possible.

'Why are we going so early, can't we wait til… next week or something?' Harry asked, his eagerness fading a little. He was looking forward to a trip to Diagon Alley and the fact that Snape had said he was going to take him himself as he was his responsibility now made him feel that bubble of happiness inside of him swell (the thought of the Dursleys ever doing that was laughable!) but he had hoped their trip would time in with the Weasleys' visit.

Just before leaving the Weasleys the night before Ron had told him that his mother was planning on taking him and the four other Hogwarts bound Weasley children shopping on the Wednesday of the following week. Upon hearing that, Harry had immediately begun planning in his mind how to convince Snape that Wednesday week was the perfect day to go.

'I thought you were looking forward to going to Diagon Alley?' Snape asked, suddenly a little suspicious as he placed two eggs into the pan.

'Oh, I am,' Harry nodded quickly, 'but don't you think next week would be better… maybe Wednesday?' Harry said a little nonchalantly.

Snape frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

'And what exactly is so special about next Wednesday?'

Harry merely shrugged innocently.

'I see…let me guess then, this wouldn't be the same day as the Weasleys were planning to go, would it?'

Harry's eyes widened…how did the man seem to know everything?

Snape sighed at seeing Harry's telltale expression that his hunch was correct.

'We are going today,' He said with an air of finality to it before turning his attention back to the stovetop.

'Oh, but it won't make that much difference - ' Harry began before Snape interrupted.

'It will to me,' the professor said swiftly. Besides, you will get to see Mr Weasley before school starts again, I have organised with Mr and Mrs Weasley for you to go and stay there a few nights before the start of term and they will see you on to the train to school. It will give me some time to prepare a few things at Hogwarts.

'Oh cool!' Harry brightened instantly. Snape strode back to the table and set a glass of pumpkin juice down in front of Harry, suddenly eyeballing the boy's attire.

'What things do you have to prepare at Hogwarts?' Harry asked, reaching for the glass.

'Things need preparing, academically and… otherwise,' Snape answered.

The answer immediately brought Harry back to the conversation he'd had up in Ron's room the evening before and the questions that came from it. Was now a good time to ask them? The professor seemed a little distracted with his plans to go to Diagon Alley later that morning, maybe he should wait til the evening.

'So, what time are we leaving, sir?' Harry asked, deciding to leave his questioning until later. 'I really want to go and have a look at the Quidditch shop there.'

'Once breakfast is finished and you are dressed appropriately,' Snape responded, nodding his head to indicate Harry's choice of t-shirt and shorts, which were crinkled as if they'd been rolled up for days.

'I am dressed,' Harry stated, looking down at his crinkled t-shirt and pulling down at the bottom of it.

'You are not going out looking like a vagrant,' Snape said sharply as the eggs began to rattle in the saucepan behind him. 'Why are they all scrunched looking?'

Harry paused for a moment but then simply shrugged. The answer was, of course, that he hadn't hung them up in his cupboard like he was supposed to.

'Well, you are changing and it's not open for debate. I want you in shirt and trousers,' Snape ordered firmly, moving away from the table once more.

'It's just shopping!' Harry exclaimed.

'Shirt and trousers,' Snape simply repeated to which Harry stuck his tongue out to Snape's back. 'And do that again and I'll jinx it so it stays that way,' Snape warned without turning around leaving Harry bewildered (and just a little impressed) as to how the professor knew.

* * *

Diagon Alley was bustling with people but Snape had been right in his choice of day to go in order to avoid as many students and parents as possible.

A few students were seen here and there, mostly older ones that Harry recognised from the halls of Hogwarts but wouldn't know their name. It was obvious from their expressions that seeing Severus Snape out and about in the middle of Diagon Alley doing shopping was not a usual occurrence however, and seeing Harry in tow seemed to have made it even more 'gawk' worthy.

'Hurry up, Harry,' Snape said sharply, grasping Harry by the wrist and pulling him to keep up as he had slowed to wave to Dean Thomas who was walking with his mother in the opposite direction. Dean's expression was apparent at seeing Harry in Snape's presence and Harry realised, with a slightly ill feeling, just how much explaining he'd have to do when school started back.

'I was just saying hi to Dean,' Harry explained, skipping a little to catch up with Snape's long strides.

'You can say 'hi' once you are back at school, we have things to do and the faster the better,' Snape griped.

'Don't forget I want to go to the Quidditch shop,' Harry reminded as they continued to walk.

'How could I?' Snape said, already sounding a little fed up as Harry had mentioned the Quidditch store at least six times before they had left home. ' I said I may allow you to have a look if we get all of what needs to be done in a timely manner,' Snape said firmly.

'Hey, we're going the wrong way!' Harry suddenly cried, digging his feet into the cobbled street and causing Snape, who still had hold of Harry's wrist, to stop abruptly.

'We are going to Flourish and Blotts to get your schoolbooks,' Snape said.

'No, we have to go to Gringotts first,' Harry stated as if Snape was being a bit simple.

'Gringotts? What for?' Snape queried, scowling at a group of what looked to be 5th or 6th year students who passed by looking taken aback at seeing their potion master out in sunlight.

'Money of course,' Harry said, wriggling out of Snape's grasp. 'How am I going to buy my school stuff?' He added, splaying his hands out in front of himself.

Snape's brow furrowed instantly as he stooped down a little to meet Harry's questioning gaze.

'Who is it that has just taken on official responsibility in raising you, young man?'

'Er… you sir,' Harry replied, his voice fading a little at the professor's firm look as his hands fell to his sides.

'Correct, anything for your education therefore falls to me,' Snape finished before throwing a sudden dark, questioning look down to Harry.

'How did you acquire your school supplies last year?'

'Hagrid brought me,' Harry said softly, 'and I got money out from my vault that… that Mum and Dad left...'

'I see,' Snape nodded, his voice tight and Harry noticed a flash of something pass across the man's face. 'Children do not pay for their own schooling,' he continued briskly, standing up straighter once more.

'Oh,' Harry breathed out softly, his green eyes looking up at Snape as if he didn't quite believe him.

'Now, I believe that Flourish and Blotts is this way,' Snape said emphatically as he took Harry by the shoulder and steered him out in front, the way they had already been going. Harry walked on in quiet contemplation.

At Flourish and Blotts Harry handed his school list over to the attendant at the counter and then, seeing that the professor was perusing the cluttered shelves, wandered around a little himself, occasionally taking a book down to take a closer look.

After a minute of so he rounded a corner only to be confronted with a large poster bearing the picture of quite a handsome wizard with wavy blond hair and very bright blue eyes. The blond-haired man looked down and winked merrily at him, showing a set of perfect pearly-white teeth. On the bottom of the poster were the words:

**Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Will be signing copies of his autobiography**

**MAGICAL ME**

**Next Wednesday 12.30 – 4.30 pm**

'Professor? Professor Snape?' Harry immediately called out, poking his head around the corner of the bookshelf. 'Is this my new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?'

Snape snapped a book shut and threw it back on the shelf before he strode across to where Harry was pointing.

His lips suddenly curled slightly as Lockhart smiled cheesily down at him.

'Hm, that's him,' he replied, a tone of derision in his voice.

'He doesn't look like a teacher,' Harry commented thoughtfully as he continued to stare at the moving picture.

'No,' Snape said simply, before planting a hand to the base of Harry's neck and pulling him away.

'Mr Potter, your books are ready for you, young man,' the attendant's voice carried over to them from the counter and both Snape and Harry walked back to where there was a rather high pile of books waiting. Snape handed over the necessary amount of money as Harry struggled to fit the books into one bag. As they left Harry heard Snape distinctly muttering something under his breath though Harry only managed to catch a brief '…_completely full of himself… every bloody book!_' before they re-entered the bustle of the street.

After Flourish and Blotts came a trip to the apothecary where Harry stocked up on basic potion supplies as well as Snape handing over what seemed to be an order form for supplies at Hogwarts. After that was Scrivenshafts for a top up of ink and quills (and where Harry also tried his best to get Snape to buy him a bottle of invisible writing ink).

It was a really beautiful, warm day and Harry was enjoying himself immensely even though they were still only lumbered with getting school stuff and Snape kept barking at him for stopping too often to 'window shop' at various stores, the last one being 'Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop'.

'No!' Snape said emphatically as he plucked Harry away from the window. 'I would hope that, knowing my stance on things, you would think twice before doing any pranking, _Mr Potter_,' Snape said pointedly. Harry looked back longingly at the bright window display but let Snape pull him away.

'Blast it!' Snape suddenly growled, looking across the street to a small shop front window – 'Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions'. He turned his eyes down to Harry and looked him up and down appraisingly for a moment. 'Does your school attire still fit you properly?'

Harry shrugged vaguely as he continued to look around to the other nearby shop windows.

'_Harry?_' Snape said sharply as he reached out and got Harry's attention with a swift tug to the boy's ear.

'Ouch!' Harry complained, immediately putting his hand up to rub.

'Pay attention and I won't have to do that,' Snape ordered swiftly. 'Now, do your school clothes fit you or not?'

'I dunno,' Harry said shaking his head, 'I haven't tried them on since last term.'

Snape sighed and looked back at Madam Malkin's.

'Hagrid said I'd grown, if that helps,' Harry added, deciding he should try to be a bit more helpful seeing as Snape was fulfilling his guardian role and buying everything he needed.

'Hm, then better to get them now rather than later,' Snape decided before leading the way over to the store.

Half an hour later they emerged, Harry carrying a wrapped up package of new school clothes under his arm.

'I believe that is it for you,' Snape said scanning his eyes down Harry's school list for anything they may have forgotten.

'Ooohh ice-cream!' Harry stated happily as they made their way back up the cobbled street past Florean Fortescues. 'Can we stop and have one, please?' Harry asked, finding himself reaching out and tugging at Snape's sleeve automatically.

Snape had folded Harry's school list up and was now reading down a long piece of parchment, which he had been writing that morning at the kitchen table. He looked up at Harry's sudden excitement and then across to Fortescues in silent contemplation before finally nodding his consent.

'Very well, you may go there and get yourself an ice-cream while I see to something,' he said, digging his hand into the inside pocket of his robe and extracting a few loose coins. Harry looked on slightly deflated.

'Aren't you gonna come?'

'I have some business to attend to,' Snape said plainly.

'I don't want to sit on my own, I want you to come,' Harry declared, looking up at Snape determinedly.

'You are a big boy, Harry, I am sure you can get yourself an ice-cream and sit quietly for a few minutes,' Snape uttered.

Harry screwed his face up at Snape's remark.

'No, I want you to come,' he stated again after a moment, knowing he sounded a little childish but not really caring – he and the professor had come out for the day and he wanted to spend it together, after all, who knew if Snape would have any time for him once school started.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment but Harry stood determined… waiting.

'Fine,' Snape finally relented a little irritably but Harry immediately led the way into the store with a smile from ear and ear…

'Hm, that was the best strawberry ice-cream ever!' Harry declared vehemently fifteen minutes later, smacking his lips together loudly. Snape pushed a napkin across to him before downing the last dregs of his coffee, watching Harry try and wipe the sticky drips of ice cream from his fingers. Had the boy even had an ice cream before? Had those Dursleys _ever_ given him a treat?

Harry noticed the professor watching him and looked up and smiled.

'Thanks sir.'

'You're welcome,' Snape replied evenly before pulling out the length of parchment from his pocket again. 'Now, I want you to stay here for a few minutes while I see to something.'

'What?' Harry immediately asked with curiosity, rubbing his nose now with the napkin.

'I need to place some orders,' Snape replied swiftly, getting up from his seat. 'You are to stay here and wait for me, understood?' He said firmly, pointing a long finger to Harry.

Harry was about to argue but then thought better of it and simply nodded, besides, he was quite enjoying just sitting there in the sun and watching all the hustle and bustle of the street.

'I should only be gone a few minutes,' Snape added, before turning on his heel and making his way up the street. Harry watched him until the professor turned off down a side alley.

Harry sat back in his seat and let the warmth of the sun wash over him, his thoughts once again drifted to the previous evening and the doubts and questions it had raised in him. He _had_ to talk to Snape tonight; he couldn't stand thinking about it any longer.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry was surprised to find that when he next looked down at his watch, 15 minutes had passed. He immediately leaned forwards in his seat and looked up and down the street for any sign of the professor – there was none.

Another five minutes ticked by as he waited and Harry began to worry – Snape had said he'd only be a few minutes… maybe something had happened to him…

He began chewing on his thumbnail, his eyes searching up and down the road for any sign of the professor. After a few more minutes he couldn't stand it any longer and pushed his seat back. Stepping out on to the street he kept his eyes peeled as people bustled around him and then, after debating his options for a moment, headed off in the direction Snape had gone.

He soon found himself at the alleyway to the left, which had to be the one the professor had gone down. Harry hesitated at the alley's entrance. The place was dark and dingy compared to the rest of Diagon Alley. There were grimy steps leading down to a narrow laneway.

Harry continued to loiter on the steps for several moments, watching dark figures moving below. He knew the professor had given him specific instructions to stay at Fortescue's and wait, but that was almost half an hour ago now and Snape had said he'd only be a few minutes. What was he supposed to do… what if Snape never came back? Was he supposed to just sit there and wait his whole life?

He took a tentative step down, stopping again to look around just in case the professor was there meaning he wouldn't have to go any further, when suddenly he noticed a flash of blond hair and, looking closer, the unmistakable, pointed profile of Draco Malfoy.

What was Draco up to walking around such a dodgy looking place? Harry's feet immediately advanced forwards down the rest of the steps to the dingy alley below. He was gonna look for Snape, it had been too long seeing as the professor had said he'd only be gone a few minutes, and on the way he may be able to keep an eye out to see what Draco was up to.

He walked slowly down the narrow cobble stoned alley, squinting through the grimy windows of each shop as he passed to see if Snape was inside but most of the windows were so thick with dirt and grime it was virtually impossible to see anything other than misted shapes moving about.

He rounded a corner, starting to wonder if he'd made a mistake and should just start heading back up - the atmosphere of the place was just not right and several filthy witches leered at him as he passed - when suddenly he saw Draco again, this time heading into a shop with a sign hanging by rusted hooks:

**Borgin and Burkes**

Harry sucked in his bottom lip with apprehension. What was Draco _doing _down in a place like this? And what about…

'Not lost are you dear?' A sudden, raspy voice came from behind him and he turned to find an aged and haggard looking witch advancing towards him, her teeth (what was left of them) were yellowed and rotting and her hot breath pungent. She reached out a bony hand to grasp at his elbow.

'I'll help you,' she wheezed.

'No!" Harry cried, stepping away from her and backing himself against the wall.

'Get away from him!' A sudden, icy, yet forceful voice ordered and Harry turned his head, instant relief coursing through him as Snape stepped out of the grimy shadows and into view.

'_I said_, get away from him,' Snape hissed fiercely and the witch back away, bowing slightly.

'Oh, but of course…' she rattled as she retreated further, the shadows swallowing her up.

Harry exhaled slowly and looked up. The relief that had coursed through him only a moment earlier suddenly evaporated at seeing the expression on Snape's face.

'I… I was just…' he began trying to explain but Snape grasped the back of his shirt collar and hauled him roughly back through the alley and up the steps.

'_What_ do you think you were doing down there? Snape asked angrily as soon as they reached the brightness of Diagon Alley once again, though still in the entrance to the alley, away from the other shoppers. He let go of Harry's collar but a moment later took him firmly under the chin making him look up at him.

'I was looking for you,' Harry said quickly.

'I told you, quite plainly, you were to wait for me at Fortescue's, did I not?'

'Yes, but…' Harry began.

'There is _no excuse_!' Snape said sharply.

'You said you'd only be a few minutes, I got worried…' Harry trailed off and looked away from Snape's blazing eyes.

'You should not have come looking for me, especially down Knockturn Alley!' Snape scolded sharply, taking his hand away from propping Harry's chin up. 'I unfortunately have business there to acquire some potion supplies for the stores at Hogwarts, it is _not _a place for a twelve year old boy!'

'Draco was down there, wandering around, I saw him!' Harry suddenly retorted, beginning to feel slightly resentful at the scolding he was getting. 'How come _he_ can go down there and wander around on his own and I'm getting yelled at for it?'

His back talk cost him a swiftly delivered crack of Snape's palm across the seat of his trousers.

'Do _not_ answer me back!' Snape said firmly, turning him back to face him and taking him under the chin once again. '_Draco_ was with his father and as such it is up to his father's discretion where he is allowed to go,' Snape continued, speaking in a slow and deliberate tone to emphasise his point. '_You_, on the other hand, are my child and you will do as you are told!'

There was a sudden silence between them as Snape stood up straight once more, his words seeming to echo between them.

'My child.'

Harry drew his eyes up slowly, a sting throbbing where Snape had smacked him though he did not reach back to attend to it.

'I'm sorry, I just got worried where you were.'

'You should have waited for me like I told you,' Snape responded as he put a hand up to rub at his temple. 'I merely got held up for a few minutes, certainly not enough for you to go wandering off on your own and down there of all places!

'I didn't know it was dodgy,' Harry stated feebly. Now they were back out into the sunshine and hustle of the street he was beginning to feel a little foolish – twenty minutes wasn't really that long for the professor to be gone, why hadn't he just waited where he was told? And what had he been thinking talking back like that, to Snape of all people?

'Enough excuses!' Snape said and Harry fell silent. 'You are very lucky I came along when I did. If I ever catch you wandering anywhere near there again in the future your backside will know about it, do you hear me?' Harry nodded at the seriousness of Snape's tone. 'You may have gone looking for me though I also suspect that seeing Mr Malfoy may have been a contributing factor as well, am I correct?'

Harry sniffed – he had gone looking for Snape in the first place but then the reason he really had gone down into that alley was seeing Draco. He nodded slightly.

Snape exhaled before speaking again.

'We have everything we need so I think we shall be going,' he said, suddenly taking Harry by the arm and propelling him along the street. Harry immediately twisted round, his eyes wide.

'But… what about the Quidditch store?' He asked quickly, though he already knew the answer.

'You are very lucky you didn't get more than a mere swat across your rear, young man, not just for the wandering but for the way you talked back to me a moment ago,' Snape replied.

'But…' Harry began but Snape cut across him.

'Harry, unless you wish for me to put you over my knee right here in the middle of Diagon Alley I suggest you take your punishment quietly,' Snape stated in a no-nonsense tone.

Needless to say, Harry took the advice and fell into step as they headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron, looking sadly at the Quidditch store window as they passed.

* * *

'I'm done with my bath,' Harry said as he entered the living room dressed in his pyjamas. Snape snapped the book he had in his hands (and seemed to be reading rather intently) closed at Harry's sudden appearance in the room and set it out of sight down by the side of his chair near the wall before turning his attention to Harry.

'You were not up there very long,' he noted with a slight frown as Harry moved closer.

'I washed quick,' Harry shrugged as he got to Snape's side and leaned against the armrest of the chair.

Snape reached an arm out, putting his hand under Harry's chin and turning the boy's head to the side to expose a streak of dirt (most likely left from his wanderings into Knockturn Alley) running down the boy's neck from behind his ear.

'Quick and poorly,' Snape tutted, grasping hold of Harry by the arm and pulling him closer before conjuring a wet cloth out of nowhere and attacking Harry's neck with it.

'Filthy!' Snape stated as Harry tried to squirm away, protesting as any self-respecting twelve year old would do.

Once the professor had finished and had let go of him Harry put a hand up to the now clean yet very pink spot on his neck.

'You didn't have to scrub so hard!' He stated rather indignantly. Snape merely smirked as he flicked his wand, banishing the cloth into thin air.

Despite the mulish expression on Harry's face at Snape's actions Harry still leaned against the professor's knees, looking down to the floor.

'What were you reading?' He asked, trying to crane his neck over to see the book Snape had snapped shut abruptly.

'Nothing which would be of interest to you,' Snape said smartly.

'Is it interesting for you?' Harry pressed curiously.

'Hm… surprisingly… it is,' Snape nodded, watching as the wheels in Harry's head turned.

'It's what you brought back from the Weasleys isn't it!' Harry suddenly exclaimed, leaning further across Snape's legs trying to catch a look. Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy's quick thinking and then his hand, thwacking Harry across his pyjama covered rear end as the boy leaned even further over.

'Ow!' Harry protested, standing up and rubbing the spot even though the swat had hardly been any more than a light tap.

'That's what you get for being nosy,' Snape stated with a slight smirk. 'It is not for you.'

Harry looked back down at Snape's knees, subconsciously picking at the trouser fabric.

'I'm sorry about today,' he said quietly. 'I should have waited where you told me… I just got worried 'cause you were taking a long time… I thought something might have happened to you... and then I saw Draco.'

Snape breathed out slowly, leaning back in his armchair though not before putting an arm around Harry's waist and pulling him closer.

'You listen to me,' he said firmly, 'it is not your responsibility to check on me, Harry. The only thing you need to concern yourself with is doing what you are told and not putting yourself into dangerous situations.' He pinned his eyes seriously to Harry once more. 'When I tell you to do something or _not _do something I mean it, and it is usually for your own good.'

'I know,' Harry nodded as he made a move to climb in next to Snape, squeezing into the gap between professor and armrest.

'And what Draco Malfoy gets up to is none of your business, you hear me?'

'Yes sir,' Harry mumbled into Snape's shirt.

'You behaved extremely foolishly today.'

Harry nodded bringing his legs up underneath him, his knees resting on Snape's legs.

'Did you really mean it, sir?' Harry suddenly asked, looking up.

'Mean what?' Snape questioned slowly. Harry hesitated for moment before answering.

'That I'm your kid,' he said softly. Snape's brow furrowed at Harry's question. Wasn't that settled already? Hadn't the guardianship made it clear enough? But then, as he looked down to Harry's waiting expression it struck him that despite all that, Harry obviously needed continued reassurance. Perhaps all those years with the Dursleys had left him a little untrusting of people who were supposed to care for him.

'Of course I did, you silly boy,' Snape answered swiftly. 'You are stuck with me _and_ my rules now whether you like it or not!' He added. Harry smiled into the man's shirt.

At Harry's question a sudden thought hit Snape.

'What was it that you wished to talk to me about last night?' He asked, taking Harry by the arms and pulling the boy to sit up and look at him.

'Oh…' Harry said, sucking his bottom lip in for a moment as if weighing up something. He had planned on talking to the professor that night, he was just taken aback that the professor had brought it up before he had.

'Well, what is it?' Snape prompted, wondering if this still had to do with Harry needing some reassurance.

'It's about Hogwarts,' Harry said.

'Yes?' Snape prompted, as Harry did not elaborate.

'Well what's gonna happen back at school?'

'I believe you are going to go to all your classes, do all your homework and behave as a responsible twelve year old,' Snape said frankly.

'No… I mean… when you're like… teaching and stuff.'

The bridge of Snape's nose creased with a slightly perplexed expression.

'I'm not following, Harry,' he said.

'Well… ok, what about Bumble?' Harry suddenly rushed out.

Snape inhaled and nodded slightly to himself, now understanding where this was going.

'Bumble may come and stay in my quarters,' Snape nodded (a little resignedly), 'but you are responsible for her care, understood?'

'Oh yes,' Harry nodded, looking suddenly pleased.

'And I think I know where this conversation is going,' Snape continued, Harry looked back at him a little surprised. 'I am still a teacher, Harry, but I am now also your guardian and that role is not going to be diminished just because you are back at school.'

'Can I still come and see you when I want to?' Harry pressed.

'As long as it does not impede on classes,' Snape nodded.

'And potions… can I still help you with potion stuff?'

'I believe it may be possible, though you may find that potion classes are enough for you,' Snape smirked.

'And in the evenings…'

'Harry,' Snape interrupted, 'you may come and see me when ever you need to.'

Harry felt a rush of relief at that answer. - It seemed that the professor still planned on having time for him – but then of course the other pressing question popped into his head.

'But… you're not going to do the whole parent thing all the time, are you? I mean… if I do something wrong or get into trouble…'

'If you do something wrong and need to be punished, Harry, you will be. Nothing has changed in that department I assure you,' Snape stated pointedly.

'No, I know _that_,' Harry said – he wasn't explaining this very well – 'I mean, will it be like a school punishment or… or… a _home _punishment?' Harry said slowly, trying to make himself understood. 'I mean, if I do something at school… you're not gonna… you know… in front of everyone, are you?' He asked worriedly.

Snape narrowed his eyes in mock suspicion.

'You are not planning on doing anything to warrant such a response, are you?'

'No!' Harry said quickly. Snape smirked a little at the boy's vehemence but then focused on really addressing what he thought the boy was trying to get at.

For a brief moment he considered letting Harry go to school with the belief that he, Snape, wouldn't hesitate to give him a good smack on his backside if he deserved it no matter where they were or who was watching – after all, perhaps if the boy was under that impression it may assist in curbing some of his impulsiveness – but, no of course he wouldn't, for one thing Minerva would be breathing fire at him within five seconds flat.

'You needn't worry about your reputation, Harry,' Snape said smoothly, imagining the mortified look the boy would have if he ever gave him a smack in front of his peers, not to mention the fire Minerva would most likely be breathing. I am your guardian and I do intend on keeping a close eye on you – there is going to be no nonsense or foolishness this year and I will deal with it if there is, - but no, I will do my best to keep the teacher and the parent separate.'

'I promise I'm gonna be good, sir,' Harry said after looking rather relieved and leaning back down against Snape.

'Hm… at least make an effort,' Snape responded evenly.

They sat in silence for a moment before Harry spoke up again.

'Can I ask you something else, sir?'

'I suppose,' Snape nodded, his chin touching the top of Harry's head.

'Well… now you're my guardian do I have to keep calling you sir or professor all the time?'

Snape paused… he hadn't expected this.

'What have you been thinking of?' He asked slowly.

'Well, you've been calling me by my first name for ages now, can I call you by your first name?' Harry asked, his voice a little hesitant but determined all the same.

'You wish to call me Severus?' Snape queried, narrowing his eyes a little at the prospect.

There was a long pause before Harry answered.

'Can I? It's weird calling you professor.'

'I suppose I could become used to it,' Snape replied in a low voice, 'though when we are at Hogwarts and in classes I am still Professor Snape, understood?'

Harry smiled. 'Thanks Sev…erus,' he finished cheekily at feeling Snape shoot him a swift look from above.

'Are you reading tonight or not?' Snape queried a moment later, changing the subject.

'Oh, yeah!' Harry said immediately, jumping out of Snape's hold and getting to his feet. 'I just wanted to talk to you first; I'll get the bo…what's that!' Harry suddenly cried, pointing towards the sofa.

'What is what?' Snape asked, leaning forwards a little at Harry's sudden pronouncement, though not too fazed – the boy usually overreacted about things.

'I just saw something behind the sofa… like… eyes or something,' Harry said, his arm outstretched still pointing to the empty spot.

Snape looked to the direction Harry was pointing but there was nothing there except the edge of the sofa and the wall.

'I saw _something_,' Harry said adamantly as Snape looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

'It was probably that cat of yours,' Snape commented, leaning back into his armchair.

'No it wasn't… these were like _big _eyes,' Harry said firmly, they looked straight at me!'

'Well, there is nothing there now,' Snape said dismissively. The boy was probably weary after the day they'd had. 'Are you getting your book or not? You have half an hour and then it's bed,' Snape ordered.

'Yeah… yeah I'm getting it,' Harry nodded, slowly walking off but his eyes still fixed on the spot. He'd definitely seen _something_.

Harry came back with his Edred Eagle adventure book in his hands. He'd read it many times before when he was with the Dursleys. He'd always liked to sit in his cupboard and imagine himself as being Edred in the book – away on all these fantastical adventures – it was going to be even better having someone read it to him.

He snuggled back in to his spot once more, one leg swinging over Snape's knee, smiling as the man shifted over a little and moved his arm to let Harry lean against him.

'This one?' Snape muttered a little sceptically as Harry handed him the book.

'Yeah, it's my favourite!' Harry declared before leaning his head against Snape's chest. 'We finished Huck Finn, remember?' He pressed.

'Yes yes,' Snape sighed, opening the dog-eared, tattered cover of the book. 'Perhaps I should have pointed you towards some other classics in my library room,' Snape lamented a little.

'Too late!' Harry said jovially.

'Hm,' Snape responded, before taking a glance down to Harry. One side of the boy's face was pressed up against his shirt, a pyjama covered leg bent over his knee… a picture that Snape would never have envisioned months ago, yet one that he now would not want to let go of.

'Are you reading?' Harry queried after a few moments of extended silence, moving his head up from Snape's chest to see what was going on.

'Yes,' Snape said in a low voice before he reached up and planted a warm hand to the side of Harry's head, prompting him to lay back down.

Snape's low, deep voice rumbled out into the silence of the room, weaving Harry's favourite story out from its pages. Harry closed his eyes, listening, a look of complete peace and contentment on his face as the lanterns flickered their warm, orange glow around the room.

He was where he was meant to be… finally.

**The End**

* * *

**Hello everyone! **

**I'm back from my wonderful holiday… Azkatraz was fabulous, loved every minute and seeing the new movie with so many other HP fans was amazing!**

**Thankyou all so much for the lovely feedback for chapter 30 – it was great coming back and reading them all, sorry I haven't been able to reply to any of you this time around though, I hope you will forgive me! :)**

**So, this was the final chapter for 'Remembering Me' I really hoped you enjoyed it… it is a little long (but I know some people don't mind that!) there is a lot in there but I was hoping to finish Remembering Me off while still leading into the sequel - which yes I am working on :)**

**While I'm on the subject of a sequel – I need a title for it… I want 'Remembering Me' - ???????? , any ideas? It's obviously continuing on from where this left off but following Harry and Snape back to Hogwarts for Harry's 2****nd**** year.**

**Anyways, thankyou so much again for all your encouragement for this fic, I really really loved writing it and hope you will enjoy the sequel just as much.**

**Take care**

**Truckles**


	32. Just an update, not a chapter

**Hello all!**

**No, sorry this is not a chapter update :(**

**I am just letting you all know that the penname Truckles will be converting over to Trucklesinthetree fairly shortly. **

**If you wish to still read Remembering Me and keep up to date with the coming sequel (yes it is coming!) you may have to author alert : Trucklesinthetree once I have done the change over.**

**As well as that, there is also going to be a revamp of some 'Remembering Me' chapters over the coming days (no, nothing major people) so some chapters may go missing for a time :)**

**I am sorry for the inconvenience and hopefully this change over will run smoothly!! **

**Thanks everyone :)**


	33. Updating again!

Hi all,

Chapter 1 of 'Remembering Me: Into the Serpent's Lair' is now out :)

Hope you like!

Truckles


End file.
